Superman: New Beginnings
by ben10987654321
Summary: The world has a Justice League. The world has a Clark Kent. The world has no Superman. Not yet anyway. A different beginning for our Man of Steel.
1. Chapter 1

**Superman: New Beginnings**

Summary: The world has a Justice League. The world has a Clark Kent. The world has no Superman. Not yet anyway. A different beginning for our Man of Steel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: The basic premise of this idea is that for reasons to be explained Clark doesn't become Superman when he was suppose to. He carried on his life simply as Clark Kent until now he has finally reached Metropolis after the Justice League has already formed. Do they inspire him to become a hero or does the JL and the world still need a Superman to inspire them to be better?

* * *

A bus stops at the terminal. People of all shapes, sizes, colours and creeds disembark. It is nothing unusual especially in Metropolis. The City of Tomorrow. Thousands come every year trying to make a new life for themselves. Trying to make their dream come true.

For the last person off the bus it is not so much about realising a dream as trying to start his life over again. A man who tries not to be noticed but can't help but be. After all he is a tall well built man, with wavy black hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. He had already been noticed by a couple of women on the bus. He had tried to be as polite as possible in indicating he wasn't interested.

Not that girls aren't his type because they are. He just isn't use to them being so aggressive. Back home, for most of his life, he had barely been noticed by the female sex. Apart for Lana Lang that is but that ran its course years ago. There was someone at college but considering who she turned out to be that was fairly well doomed to failure from the start which in the end is what happened. Since then he had been very much alone. In fact for some very good reasons he hadn't really been interested in a relationship. It tied into the whole reasoning why he has come to this city.

He takes a deep breath and then coughs as the polluted air of the city hits his lungs. He takes in the skyline of the city that is going to be his home from now on. As he does so a thought enters his head; 'Clark Kent you are definitely not in Kansas anymore'.

Clark soon exits the terminal and starts upon his next task. Getting a taxi cab. As he does so his attention is caught by two people arguing near-by. A young man with red hair and a brunette woman roughly his age, maybe a little older.

"Lois!" the young man complains at the woman. "You said you were going to stop."

"Oh give it a rest Olsen. I am doing this and you can't stop me," she says somewhat snidely as she reaches into her bag.

For a moment Clark worries what it is she is about to do until she pulls out a pack of cigarettes. In motion almost faster than humanly possible she has it lit and placed between her lips. She lets out an audible sigh of pleasure as the nicotine hits her bloodstream. The young man on the other hand now has his hand to his head, shaking it in what Clark reckons is exasperation. Clark's conclusion must be is that the woman promised to try and quit smoking which she is clearly failing to do.

Clark thinks the woman looks familiar somehow but oddly for him he can't quite place her. Usually he can just place people instantly if he knows them. He has a photographic memory after all. Well he speculates perhaps even an eidetic memory but he never undertook any sort of test so he doesn't know for certain.

Clark is sure it is not really anything to work himself up over. Back to his original task of getting a taxi which is not a task that takes him too long. He opens the door to get in when that brunette woman suddenly dives in before him. Now where Clark comes from that is just...rude.

"Lois!" the young man shouts even more exasperated than before before looking at Clark with a tired apologetic expression as if he has had to do this many times before. "I'm sorry," he says to Clark.

The woman's head pops out of the cab. "Olsen. Come on. We have a schedule to keep."

The young man looks at her sternly, like he has finally had enough. "Lois."

"What?" she asks looking completely oblivious to what she has done wrong.

"Lois you just stole this man's cab."

Lois looks at Clark as if she just noticed him for the first time. "Well I'm sure he'll understand that we're in a hurry," she says not sounding the least bit contrite for her actions.

The young man pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes for a moment before looking at Clark again. "I'm really sorry about this," he says again. "Look how about we share a cab. Where are you going?"

Clark takes a moment to assess the young man before deciding to go with his gut instinct that he seems like a good person and answer by giving him the address of the friend he is planning to stay with while in Metropolis.

The young man cocks his head to the side as he visualises where that is. "That is on our way actually," he announces. "So how about we spilt the fare?"

"Sure," Clark decides. "If it is not too much bother," he adds, "Mr..."

"Oh Olsen. Jimmy Olsen but please just call me Jimmy," he says introducing himself and holding out his hand.

Clark shifts his suitcase to his other hand and takes the hand. "Clark Kent," Clark says introducing himself.

Whoa. This guy has a hell of a grip Jimmy thinks to himself at the strength he feels his hand squeezed with.

"What are you doing now?" Lois asks, with her the one now sounding exasperated and impatient to boot at still waiting for Jimmy.

Jimmy explains to her what they are doing. Lois opens her mouth to protest but Jimmy cuts her off. "Lois you already stole the man's cab. The least you can do is share it with him when his destination is on the way," he tells her quite firmly.

For a brief second Clark swears he sees admiration in the woman's eyes at Jimmy for standing up to her but it vanishes as quickly as it appeared. "Fine," she says somewhat petulantly. "But if we're late you are explaining it to Perry."

"Big change there then," Jimmy mutters somewhat sarcastically under his breath. In fact a normal person wouldn't have heard it but Clark did.

Clark puts his suitcase in the trunk of the cab and gets in next to Jimmy who sits in the middle with Lois on the far side. Jimmy makes a brief introduction. "Clark Kent, Lois Lane. Lois, Clark Kent."

Oh now Clark knows why he recognised her. Now he has heard her full name it all clicks into place. He knows of the world famous reporter Lois Lane although he felt she tended towards scandal too much in her writing but of course what she was most famous for was all her pieces on the Justice League. "Pleasure to meet you," he says to her politely in the way he was raised to.

"I'm sure it is," she says with some hostility, clearly not happy about this situation.

Jimmy rolls his eyes and leans over to whisper in her ear. "Lois. Be nice."

Lois frowns for a second as the cab drives off before making an effort to be nice. "So where do you hail from?" she asks Clark.

"Smallville," he tells her.

"Never heard of it," she admits.

"It's in Kansas."

That would be why Lois thinks to herself. Great. Here she is in a rush stuck in a cab with a country bumpkin. Can her day get any worse?

"So what brings you to Metropolis?" Jimmy asks curious.

"It probably sounds clichéd but a fresh start."

"You're right," Lois says but before she can say 'That does sound clichéd' Jimmy gives her a glare stopping her. When she thinks on it later she will realise that if she had said it that would have made her sound rude. Because of that she secretly admires the way Jimmy stands up to her. He helps to put a kibosh on her flawed manners. "So uh any reason in particular you are wanting a fresh start?" Lois asks instead.

"My parents died," Clark says sadly.

If Clark was going to go back to the beginning his life ended up in the place it is now during college. He was in his final year studying for a degree in journalism, along with a couple of other subjects. He could have done more but he felt that would have raised too many suspicions so he deliberately limited himself. Anyway he was in his final year, he had just gotten over the end of his relationship with Lori Lemaris, when the phone rang. It was his mother in tears. His father had had a heart attack.

In about as much time as it took his mother to replace the receiver Clark was standing there in the hallway of the farm house. It only took him a second to see by how his mother looked what had happened. His father was dead. Later when he was slightly more in control of his emotions Clark would learn that the heart attack had been massive and sudden and that even he for all his powers couldn't have done anything. Yet Clark can't help but feel that there should have been something he could have done. After all he has all these powers and yet he couldn't save one of the people who meant most to him.

Of course in telling this story to his cab-mates Clark is obviously skirting around the whole 'he has super-powers angle'. That is something he is not going to share.

His father's funeral came and went but Clark did not return to college. He felt obligated to take over the running of the farm. It took about a year for his mother to persuade him not to stay out of any feeling of obligation. That it was his father's wish that Clark choose to do whatever he wanted with his life. That if he wished to stay and work the farm that it was because that is what Clark truly wanted.

So Clark decided to look into the possibility of finishing college because, as much as he enjoyed farming, he did feel a pull to be elsewhere, to do something else with his life. His mother said that she would support him whatever decision he made.

Clark spent about yet another year debating internally with himself about what to do before he finally decided that he would finish college. Then, as with his father, Clark's decision was taken out of his hands. His mother was diagnosed with cancer. Leukemia to be precise. The doctors gave her six months. She managed to fight it for two years because Clark chose to give up his own personal dreams and look after her.

A few days from the end, when they both knew that the end was close, his mother had made him promise that after she was gone that he would pursue his own dreams. Clark promised her which was why after her funeral, after he had sorted out the farm, he packed a few belongings in a suitcase and at the age of 26 got on a bus with the intention of starting over again. He could have flown here in seconds but felt like taking the slow way to give him time to try and get his head together.

So far he has to say that idea hasn't worked because he is still as clueless as what to do with his life now as when he stepped on the bus.

Back to the present in the cab and Jimmy is giving Clark a sympathetic pat on the arm. Poor guy. He seemed so nice as well. Doesn't seem right to Jimmy somehow that Clark lost his parents that way. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you," Clark says back as the expected thing to say. "So what about you. Why were you at the bus terminal?" he asks wishing to change the subject.

Jimmy turns to look at Lois who in turn is staring out the window brooding. "We were following a lead."

"Sounds exciting," Clark remarks.

"Well this one didn't turn out." Which is why Lois is brooding. "But, hey, it happens from time to time," Jimmy says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lois lets out a soft snort at hearing Jimmy's words. Maybe it did happen occasionally to other reporters but not to her. When she gets her hands on her source who gave her the busted tip she is going to make him wish he was never born.

"Maybe if things had turned out differently you would be experiencing the same type of scenario," Jimmy points out after Clark mentioned studying in journalism.

Clark purses his lips. "Maybe," he concedes. At the time he really did want to be a journalist but now, with so much having happened to him, that drive just wasn't there anymore.

Just then an explosion up ahead causes the cab to screech to a halt. In the blink of an eye almost Lois is out the door and running right towards it. Maybe this can make up for her busted tip. Jimmy is soon in pursuit shouting after her leaving Clark in the cab.

He thinks on what to do for a moment before against his better judgement he pays the driver the fare, grabs his suitcase and heads off in the same direction as Jimmy and Lois. By the time he pushes his way through the crowd to spot them he finds himself near a bank which is surrounded by police.

The glass front of the bank has already been shattered by the looks of it by something quite large. Soon he sees what it is as a giant mechanical spider steps out of the bank with what looks like a puppet at the controls in the cockpit on top.

"Surrender Toyman!" the police order.

"I don't think so," Toyman sing-songs in a creepy Mr Rodgers type of voice. He presses a button and two hatches on either side open up. What look like mini-guns slide out and they fire...sucker arrows?

The arrows stick to the police cars and for several seconds nothing seems to happen but it seems the police know better as they dive out of the way just before the cars explode.

Seeing this makes Clark feel...well angry for a start. How can anyone have such a callous disregard for life?

Toyman just laughs. "Oh this is so much fun but I have to go now."

"You are not going anywhere!" an imposing voice from above pronounces.

Everyone looks up as the figure of Wonder Woman, leader of the Justice League, floats down like some sort of angel until she is level with Toyman. She is dressed in a red tunic with its straps and neckline in silver. The neckline is in the shape of a W with an eagle's head on the point of the letter. Her legs are covered by a form fitting pair of midnight blue trousers. Securing them is a large belt of silver with the image of an eagle and stars engraved into it and attached to the belt is a golden lasso. On her feet are a pair of dark red boots with a white trim around the top which continues into a white stripe that goes down the front of the boot. Upon her wrists are two silver bracelets. Upon her left arm over her bicep is a silver armlet shaped with a W facing forward. Around her neck she wears a similar looking silver necklace again shaped with a W on her throat. Upon her head is a silver tiara with a red star in its centre.

"You! Again! Why are you always spoiling my fun?" Toyman whines.

"Make this easy on yourself Toyman and surrender," Wonder Woman orders.

"You know you seem tense. What is up with that? Is it your time of the month or something?"

Wonder Woman's eyes flash in rage. "What did you say?"

"No. I know what it is. It is growing up on an island full of woman. What you need is to find a guy and get laid and well you should know that I am available."

Clark can see Wonder Woman's fists clench in what he guesses is anger. In fact one of her eyes is twitching ever so slightly.

"So is that a yes?" Toyman asks with a lecherous overtone.

Wonder Woman says nothing but her fists clench tighter still. "Last warning Toyman," she says with barely controlled anger in her voice. "Surrender!"

"Not going to happen Wonder Babe!" The front two legs of the spider then swing at Wonder Woman but she catches them easily and rips them clean off.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how long I spent building this?" Toyman complains as he tries to fire those sucker arrows at Wonder Woman who with skill and grace twists and dodges through the air all of them missing her as she unhitches her lasso from her belt, loops one of the guns and rips it off followed by the other.

At this point Toyman tries to make a run for it but Wonder Woman manages to lasso the back legs of the spider. She then pulls hard, the spider falls flat before Wonder Woman ties the legs up like a cowboy does to a bull at a rodeo. She then pulls Toyman from the cockpit and delivers him to the police.

This allows Clark to see her on the ground relatively close up. He had never seen any of the Justice League this close up before. Sure he had read the papers, seen the photos, saw them on the news like everyone else had but never in the flesh and in the flesh Clark would not hesitate to say that Wonder Woman must be the most beautiful and magnificent woman he had ever seen. Clark did not know it was possible for someone so flawlessly perfect to exist yet there she is not more than a couple of dozen feet away from him.

His gawking is picked up on by Jimmy who has noticed Clark standing there. "Yeah she is really something isn't she," Jimmy says in agreement, essentially gawking in the same manner. No matter how many times he sees Wonder Woman the effect is the same. His words gets Jimmy a swift, hard elbow in the ribs from Lois who is shooting Jimmy her patented death glare. "However she is nothing next to you Lois," he quickly amends not wishing to incur Lois' wrath. In response to that Lois seem to physically fill and hold her head just a little bit higher than before.

"I'm going to get a statement," Lois announces before she bursts her way through the police lines shouting "Wonder Woman! Lois Lane! Daily Planet!"

Jimmy shakes his head and chuckles a little as the police desperately try and stop her. That's Lois for you and you just have to accept her as is or walk away and since he wasn't walking away from the job he loved he accepted as is.

Clark just watches on in bemusement for awhile before deciding he should go. From the map of Metropolis he memorised he actually isn't that far from his destination. He can just walk the rest of the way. He says farewell to Jimmy.

Jimmy shakes Clark's hand. "Well it was nice meeting you. If you are ever near the Planet after work hours there is this bar across the street we go to. You'd be more than welcome."

"Um thanks. Maybe," Clark says not wanting to say no and seem rude or impolite before he starts to walk off.

"Hope to see ya around CK!" Jimmy shouts after him.

_'CK? What kind of nickname is that?' _Clark asks himself. It takes him about 20 minutes after that before he arrives outside the block of apartments that is his destination. He presses the buzzer and waits a few seconds.

"Who is it?" the voice asks.

Clark can't help but be slightly mischievous here. "The Easter Bunny," he replies.

There is an unladylike snort in response to that. "Don't give up your day job Clark." That makes him smile. "Come on up," the voice permits.

The door is opened and Clark makes his way to the top floor penthouse apartment and knocks on the door which opens to reveal a woman with auburn red hair dressed in clothes Clark reckons would probably cost a fortune if she didn't design and make them herself. Lana Lang, born of Smallville, Kansas, was now one of the most sought after fashion designers in the world. "Hey Lana," he says a little shyly.

Lana smiles warmly at seeing him, steps forward and gives him a great big hug. "Come here you."

Clark gently wraps his arms around her. It was nothing more than a friendly hug but it was still nice all the same.

Lana pulls back and looks him over. "So how are you?" she asks him having not seen him since Mrs Kent's funeral and there he had been grief stricken and pretty much devastated.

"Alright. Coping," is his bland answer because physically he is always in perfect health so her query has to do with his mental state.

Lana takes that as to mean he isn't really doing that great but she lets it go. He'll talk when he is ready. Lana steps to the side and waves him in. "Come on inside and we'll get you settled."

Clark steps inside, taking a breath as he does so. Lana was putting him up so he guesses this is where he starts his life over again. He just hopes he is up to the challenge.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sad I know to kill both Ma and Pa off before the events of this story even begins but it was required to be the answer to the question. What would stop Clark becoming a hero? Answer: That he needed to look after his mother. Anyway that leaves Lana to fill in a void as someone Clark can talk to so she'll be in this story quite a bit. Since DC are rebooting and redesigning Wonder Woman's costume I thought I might as well use it in my story. Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoops! Sorry," Lana, sounding a little nasal, apologies to Clark while having the good grace to look sheepish.

All Clark can do is shake his head in amusement or should that be bemusement. Lana had said he could use her spare bedroom while he was in Metropolis. What she has forgotten to do is clear it out. It is literally packed floor to ceiling with boxes full of who knows what. "How on earth can you have so much stuff?" he just has to ask her.

Lana shrugs. "It is what happens when you are a world famous fashion designer. People just give you free stuff. Stuff you never use and I just dumped it all in here. I was meaning to clear it out."

Clark just eyes it all for a second. "Can you close the curtains please?" he asks her.

"What for?" she asks back before she figures it out. "Oh right. Give me a second."

Clark shrugs his jacket off as Lana closes the curtains in the apartment so no-one can see what he is about to do. She soon reappears at his side. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks.

"I could do with a cup of coffee," he says with a goofy grin.

Lana rolls her eyes at him and heads to the kitchen.

"Thanks Lana!" he shouts after her as he rolls his sleeves up. He then focusses his full attention on the task ahead of him and gets to work.

While she waits for the coffee maker to heat up Lana watches, still in slight amazement even after all these years, at what Clark can do. It is almost beyond her ability to see. All she really sees is a blur as boxes start to pile up in her lounge and from what she can tell Clark isn't just dumping them randomly. He is actually sorting it all out as he goes. Clark is the only man she knows who is that considerate.

It takes a few minutes but just as Lana is finished pouring his coffee into a cup Clark appears next to her side having finished. If she was a suspicious person Lana would think Clark paced himself to finish just as his coffee was poured.

Lana watches him add way too much cream and sugar. That has to be far too sweet. Not to mention unhealthy and Clark's been drinking them like that since they were teenagers.

Clark takes a sip of his boiling hot coffee without blinking. That hits the spot. "So what will you do with it all?" he asks in reference to all the stuff he just cleared out.

Lana looks at the enormous pile briefly. "I'll see if there is anything I want to keep and give the rest to charity," she decides. She blows on her own coffee and takes a sip. "So Clark. Any idea what you will be doing while you're staying here?" she asks him.

Clark closes his eyes for one moment before shaking his head. "No," he admits with a sad sigh. "I just...I can't seem to clear my head enough to think."

Lana gives him a sympathetic smile. Obviously he needs more time to grieve but she doesn't think it would be good for him to just sit around and mope so she puts forward a proposal to him. "Look feel free to turn me down but I've got a show in a few days and I could use some extra manual labour to help set up the stage and catwalk. You'll get paid...well ok it's only minimum wage...I'm not running a charity you know...and ugh I've been hanging around my accountant too much," she says making a face. Her accountant is always saying that about how she is a business not a charity. It seems Lana has picked up his bad influence.

Clark laughs softly.

Lana smiles at that. She is certain he has rarely laughed since he lost his mother. "So what do you say? You'll be a big help."

"Well as a gentlemen how I can refuse the request of a beautiful lady," Clark says in accepting, complimenting Lana as he does so. "But you don't need to pay me," he adds. Ok he's not rich but he has his parents' life insurance money and the money from selling most of the farm land. Clark only kept the house and a few acres around it. The money he got is enough to keep him going for awhile since he lives a very simple life.

"Clark I'm paying you," Lana says insistently, "and don't bother arguing with me because that's final."

Clark knows Lana well enough to know when not to argue with her. This is one of those times. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

The next day Lana is down at the scene of her show making sure everything is being set up the way she wants it. She had learned early on in her career that if you don't oversee things with the eyes of a hawk something will be done not to your specification or done just plainly wrong. She cringes at the memory of her first few shows when she hadn't done that. Some of that was awful.

She is just taking a break, drinking down some water from a bottle when she spots Clark. At the sight her eyes widen and her water goes down the wrong tube making her cough repeatedly. The show was going to be outside, weather permitting, and today was really really hot and sunny and so not to draw attention to himself Clark had done what many of the other workmen had done and taken his shirt off.

Of course how Clark thought that wouldn't draw attention to himself Lana doesn't know. Dear God in Heaven she had almost forgotten just how ripped Clark is.

Clark then takes a moment's break to take a drink of water and then he pours the remaining contents of the bottle over his head. The water cascades down the chiselled jawline and on to his broad chest and over his abs...oh god those abs. Lana remembers those abs well.

Now there were perfectly good sound reasons why Lana and Clark broke up but at this precise moment Lana cannot for the life of her remember what those were.

In fact the only thought going through Lana's brain at this precise moment is courtesy of her more primal side and it is saying...

"Take me now big boy!"

Did Lana just say that out-loud?

No. Wait. That wasn't her voice.

Lana blinks and snaps out of her glorified ogling of her friend and turns her head to the right to where a woman of approximately 30 with brown hair has come to stand next to Lana. She is Lana's assistant Melanie who is blatantly checking Clark out.

"Now there is the prime example of American beefcake," Melanie says with a large hungry grin that shows that she would like to quite literally eat Clark up.

"Mel I wouldn't," Lana cautions knowing what Melanie is thinking. Hell it was what Lana was thinking 30 seconds ago.

"And pray tell why not?"

"Because he just lost his mother. He's grieving."

Melanie snaps her head round to look at Lana. "Wait a minute. Do you know him?" she asks pointing at Clark.

"Clark. Sure. We grew up in the same town together. We dated in high school."

"And did he look like that?"

Lana can't help herself and takes another good long look at Clark. She has to catch herself as her lips start to curve up. She clears her throat. "More or less," she replies.

"And you let him go?"

"It was more a mutual realisation that our relationship had run its course," Lana explains it as it truly was.

"Ok I have to ask as your friend...are you nuts?" Melanie asks in incredulous disbelief that any woman would give a man who looked like that up. "If I had him I would grab hold and never let go."

Lana sighs. "Lots of people say that Mel but what Clark and I had...it was puppy love," she explains using the term Mrs Kent used to describe what she and Clark had. "Don't get me wrong he's a great guy but after high school he went to College in Kansas City and I came here to Metropolis University. We tried the long distance relationship. It didn't work."

Although nothing is really long distance for Clark but he couldn't just zoom away every time he felt like it without someone noticing so they did see a lot less of each other.

Lana continues her story to Mel. "After a few months I noticed I just wasn't missing him as much as I should have been if I was truly in love with him. In fact and this is kind of funny Clark noticed the same thing he eventually admitted to me so we agreed to end it and remain friends which we still are."

"Ok lets say I buy that I still have a question."

"What?"

"Does he live up to that _'Big Boy' _description I used?" she asks with a suggestive overtone.

"That's none of your business Melanie!" Lana snaps even though the thought that goes through her mind is 'He sure does'.

Seeing the death glare in Lana's eyes and not wanting to put her current employment at risk Melanie decides the wise thing to do is probably just drop it. She gets back to her job which is currently to make sure all the models contracted to appear do actually appear. Lana was her friend but Lana could be too nice. In this world of phonies and agents and stars with egos the size of Metropolis you needed someone who took no shit and pulled no punches and that was Melanie.

Shortly after Melanie leaves Clark wanders over to Lana. He coughs lightly and speaks in a low voice. "You do remember I could hear all that right?" he points out in relation to Lana's conversation with her assistant.

"And? Did I say anything that wasn't true?" she asks him, arching one eyebrow.

Clark rubs the back of his neck which gives Lana ample time to reacquaint herself with the look of his quite literally bulging biceps.

"Well...I...no I guess not but thanks for avoiding the...uh...details," he says with a faint blush at the _details_ Melanie was after.

"Clark as far as I'm concerned that will always be private between us."

"Thanks and you know the same goes for me."

"Of course I do. You're Clark Kent...and what in the hell is she doing here?" Lana suddenly yells out.

"What? Who?" Clark asks completely lost.

Lana points. "Her," she says in a sneering tone and Clark looks in that direction to see a blond woman in a pink shirt and barely legal length short tight skirt. The shirt highlights quite dramatically the woman's...ahem...assets.

"Who is she?"

"Cat bloody Grant!" Lana says it like she is swearing.

Clark takes a moment to process that name, minus the bloody part, through his perfect memory. "Doesn't she work for the Daily Planet?"

"Yes she's its fashion and gossip columnist," Lana confirms, "and she is not suppose to be here. She's here to try and steal all my show's secrets...again. Bitch."

Clark's eyebrows shoot up. He has never heard Lana sounding so venomous. She is currently looking and sounding a long way from the sweet girl next door he knew growing up.

"Clark remind me to fire my security detail later," Lana requests of him because they were suppose to be patrolling the perimeter and keeping nosy journalists like Grant away.

"Um...ok...sure," he says unsure whether Lana means that or not.

Lana takes a deep breath. "Well I better go deal with her. I'll be needing a whole bucket of aspirin afterwards if you don't mind," she asks of Clark only half joking.

Clark gently takes Lana by her arm stopping her. "Ok look I can tell you're upset. Why don't you let me deal with this. I'll get rid of her."

Lana looks at him sceptically. "Clark don't take this the wrong way but you don't know and can't handle someone like her."

"Lana. Will you trust me?" he asks with that honest to goodness open heartfelt expression that makes anyone's defences crumble.

"Alright but will you at least put a shirt on first," she requests. "You're distracting," she says without meaning to while waving her hand vaguely in the direction of Clark's torso.

Clark blushes which shows the farm boy roots are still there but equally he has his own self-deprecating sense of humour. "I didn't realise it was such an ordeal for you to see me shirtless," he says wryly. He folds his arms across his chest and his lips start to twitch upward. "I can't recall you complaining when we were dating..." he trails off, tilting his head to the side as if he is trying to remember any such incident when she did complain.

"Humour like that and people wonder why we broke up," Lana says with not so subtle sarcasm with a stern glare aimed at him for good measure. She hits him gently on his arm. "If you're going to get rid of her do it now before she sees something that I don't want to read about in tomorrow's Planet."

"Like me shirtless?" he jokily suggests.

"Clark," Lana says sternly.

Clark holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright I'm going. I'm going."

He walks away.

"Don't you tell her a thing Clark and don't let her get an edge on you! In fact don't let her speak full stop!" Lana shouts directives after him.

"Gee with an attitude like that people really must wonder why we broke up," Clark mumbles to himself. 'Was she always this bossy?' he tries to recall.

Lana watches Clark at least put his shirt back on first. Still she can't help but feel slightly nervous for Clark's safety. He doesn't know just how low Cat Grant will sink to get what she wants. To her amazement she watches Clark after a few minutes talking to Grant as he manages to escort her away with seemingly no trouble. When he comes back Lana notices he has a rather dumbstruck expression on his face. "What happened?" she asks with concern.

Lana watches Clark's brow knit together as if his mind is piecing things together. "Clark?" she inquires.

His eyes focus on her filled with confusion. "I think I just got myself a date."

Lana's face darkens like thunder. "What!" she growls.

Clark scratches his head trying to work out exactly what happened but somehow when talking to Ms Grant he ended up agreeing to take her out. "I'm taking her out to dinner."

Lana gasps in sheer horror. "How could you?"

"Well...um...you know she was really quite nice," he says which is exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Nice?" Lana says through gritted teeth.

Clark nods. "Yeah."

"Nice?" Lana repeats.

"Yes. She really wasn't as bad as you were making out."

"I cannot believe you!" Lana shrieks.

"Lana?" Clark inquires unsure why she is reacting the way she is.

"You know I thought I knew you. I thought you were different from other men but I can see you are just like all the others."

"Lana?" Clark tries to interject himself into her rant but she ignores him.

"Nice?" she repeats again tersely. "Oh yeah I can guess which 2 parts of her you found _nice_," she hisses.

Clark is just getting more confused by the second. He tentatively tries to reach his hand out to Lana who bats it away. "You," she says with a stern jab of her finger to his chest. "You are nothing but a...a...a pig!"

Lana then turns on her heels and stalks off leaving a still utterly baffled Clark wondering just what he did to make her so angry.

* * *

Clark has enough experience with women to know when to let them cool off before trying to talk to them again so he wandered around the city for a few hours before he dares set foot back in Lana's apartment.

When he returns he finds Lana is in the shower so he goes about making her a soothing and more importantly calming cup of tea. It was what his father did when his mother was mad. Clark smiles slightly at the memory but the smile is dampened by his pain at the loss of them.

When Lana emerges she is dressed down in an casual green top and jeans. She is still drying out her hair with a towel as he hands over the cup. She fixes him a glare that shows she is still angry.

Clark waits for Lana to take a few sips before broaching the obviously touchy subject. "So...um...care to explain what it is I did earlier?" he tentatively asks.

Lana lets out a low growl before she sets her tea down and looks at Clark directly in the eye. "Clark did I ever tell you what happened to the assistant I had before Mel, Ted?"

"Not that I recall."

"He went to dinner with Cat Grant once and next day I found all my secrets splashed across a double page special in the Planet. The bitch had seduced it out of him which is what she plans to do to you and you...you are falling into the same trap as Ted."

Clark can hear and see the pain of betrayal Lana must have felt about that. "Lana I didn't know," he says in his own defence.

Lana lets out a deep cleansing breath. "I know Clark and really I'm taking out my anger on the wrong person. You're not use to dealing with people as manipulative and duplicitous as Cat Grant is."

Clark wants to say he really doesn't think anyone is entirely bad. That would be his parent's influence and a few years ago he would probably have just said it but he isn't as naïve as he once was. The experience with how his relationship with Lori ended as well as losing his parents had at least knocked some of that out of him. "Lana I hope you know I would never do what Ted did."

"I know."

"And I don't know what secrets Ms Grant thinks she could get from me. I understand nothing about fashion. I'm clueless."

Lana laughs softly with a shake of her head. That is kind of true. Also Clark always did have a good sense of humour. It was one of the things she liked about him. "Well Grant doesn't know that. She probably saw you standing next to me and assumed you knew something."

"Right but...um...I'm still meant to be taking her out," he says unsure what to do next.

"Clark can I offer you some advice?"

"Of course Lana."

"Call it off because Cat Grant is the kind of woman you should avoid. She goes through men like you and I go through hot meals. When I said she wanted to seduce my secrets out of you I mean seduction as in taking it all the way."

"All the way?" he queries not quite getting what Lana is hinting at.

"**All. The. Way**," she says emphasising every word.

Colour fills Clark's cheeks. "I...uh...err...right. All the way. I'm with you."

"Good."

Clark eyes Lana for a moment. "You know you see to know an awful lot about her," he observes.

Lana shrugs. "She's at my shows. I have no choice but to deal with her then and as for everything else...she has a reputation. The kind of one that gets around if you hang about in my world long enough."

"I guess you have to grow up living in a big city," Clark says with sadness that some of the sweet innocence he used to love in Lana has gone.

"Yes. I'm afraid we do," Lana says with her own sadness at knowing she has lost something of who she use to be.

"Well I promise Lana I won't be taking Ms Grant out anywhere."

"Thank you."

"You're my friend Lana and I would never do anything that would lose your friendship. I've lost too much already."

Lana can hear the pain and loneliness slip into Clark's tone and notices Clark wipe a tear away from his eye. She moves forward and wraps her arms around him offering him comfort. "It'll be alright Clark," she assures him.

"I know," he says his voice thick with emotion. He knows that but he also knows it'll be awhile before it is.

She pats him on his back a few times. When she feels it is enough she moves back and he gives her a reassuring smile. It'll take time but he'll be alright. Clark is strong and he'll get through this. She gets back to drinking her tea.

"Can I ask you something?" Clark requests.

Lana nods.

"Were you and Mel ogling me earlier?"

Lana does a spit take at that. Clark bursts out laughing as tea comes flying out her nose. Lana grabs a cloth to wipe herself clean.

"I'll take that as a yes," Clark says with barely suppressed mirth.

Lana glares at him. "It's not what you think," she tries to explain.

Clark arches an eyebrow. "Oh and what do I think?"

Lana struggles for an explanation. "Well...um...you see...it goes...err...it goes like this. You're an attractive guy and I'm a single woman in my 20s...and its been awhile."

Clark folds his arms with his hands under his arms. He smiles amused at her explanation. "I find that hard to believe," he means genuinely. "Guys should be knocking down your door."

"I'm too busy for any kind of relationship at the minute Clark."

"If something is important Lana you make the time because you never know when it could be taken away from you."

"You're right but most of the people I work with Clark...like 90% of them are complete phonies and so far from dating material that I would have better luck trying with one of those super villains."

"Ma always use to say that there is someone for everyone."

Lana smiles nostalgically. "Yes she said that to me as well."

"I'm sure there is the perfect person out there for you Lana," Clark assures her and he truly wants Lana to find that guy and be happy.

"Thanks. What about you? Has there been anyone since Lori..._left_?" Of course the way Lori left and the reason behind it is a whole story in itself.

Clark shakes his head. "No."

"Like Mrs Kent said Clark I'm sure there is someone for you too."

"I wish I could be certain of that but you know how...difficult that is for me."

"Because you're afraid of how they will react to the fact you're...different," she says using an euphemism.

"Lana it did take you awhile," he recalls.

"It is a bit of a shock Clark," she points out.

"I know and that is why I definitely have to politely turn down Ms Grant because if she wants to do what you say she does."

"She does," Lana reaffirms.

"Then you know my rule on that."

Lana nods. Clark explained it to her before they slept together. In fact it was part of why he ended up telling her about his origins because as their relationship deepened and headed that way he felt she needed to know the truth about what she was getting into with him. That and at the time they really did love each other. Not the 'Happy Ever After' kind of love as it became clear later but definitely love.

Of course Lana had had her suspicions about Clark for awhile. You spend time around him and you notice he is a little...she hates to use the word but he's a little weird and weird things happen around him. However that didn't lessen the shock when he told her the truth which led on eventually to them sitting down and discussing the issue of sex.

To summarise Clark's rule on the whole sex issue Clark won't sleep with anyone without telling them beforehand what he is...which is an alien and of course that requires him to have dated said person for awhile to work up a level of love and trust. Beyond that the way both of them were brought up meant that they considered sex part of a deepening relationship anyway. Neither of them went in for sex for the sheer sake of it.

However that is to be frank an aside away from the real issue of the sheer practicalities of Clark having sex as he explained it to Lana. Clark feels any person he is with has a right to know what they are getting into considering the risks of it due to just how strong Clark is. She had seen him lift a tractor with all the ease she might lift a feather. In fact just to be on the safe side Clark came up with an inventive way for him and her to have sex with minimal risk. "Do you still have that ring with the...oh god what did you call it again?" Lana asks him, it having slipped her mind.

"Blue Kryptonite," he fills in. Krypton being the name of the planet he comes from and 'ite' from meteor-ite. "Yes," he confirms as to still having it in his possession. "Well not on me," he amends. "I put it in a safety deposit box with all Ma and Pa's valuables before I left Smallville but even with that on Lana I still have to be careful," he reminds her.

Lana remembers. Blue kryptonite as Clark explained it to her suppressed his super-powers but even then his body is still dense and Clark is still something like at least a third stronger than a human if not perhaps more so. Kryptonite is what Clark called the meteors that crashed down to earth the same day he did. They were scattered all over around Smallville. Over the course of his teenage years he came across different coloured varieties that all affected him in different manners. Strange Lana knows but not really when you remember Clark is not of this world.

"Well I'm still certain there is someone for you Clark," Lana says confidently getting back onto what they were talking about. "I mean with all these metahumans now there might even be a woman with whom you wouldn't need that ring."

Clark shakes his head at a sudden thought. "I can't believe I'm discussing my sex life with my ex-girlfriend."

"You're the one who started this conversation Clark," Lana reminds him.

"Which I am seriously starting to regret."

"Ok I'll let you of the hook only because you have to go cancel on Grant. What I would give to see her face when she learns there is one man her wiles can't win over," she remarks with a positively evil smile.

"Lana you are starting to scare me."

"I'm allowed this one moment of Schadenfreude Clark. That woman is a colossal pain in my neck."

Clark decides not to argue. "Ok but I'll be phoning her out in the hall," he informs Lana just to make sure he can get peace. Ms Grant had given her a phone number to contact her on.

Clark grabs the phone and heads for the apartment door.

"Wonder Woman!" Lana shouts out suddenly.

Clark stops and looks at her. "What?"

"Someone with whom you wouldn't need that ring," Lana explains.

"Right," Clark says not very convinced. "She's a great big famous superhero, leader of the Justice League and last but not least the princess of a race of warrior women," he lists. "I on the other hand am a farm boy from Kansas. Do you really see that working?" he asks rhetorically. After all he can't see how they would possibly have anything in common.

"It was just the first name that popped into my head," Lana explains innocently.

"Uh huh. Well you keep thinking. I'll be outside making a phone call."

Clark steps out into the hallway shaking his head. Wonder Woman. What is Lana thinking? The farm boy and the Princess. That would never work.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kind of still setting the stage in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Next up; Lana's show takes a turn for the worse when everyone comes down with a bad case of Poison Ivy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of days later and it is the night of Lana's show. Clark hadn't been sure about coming. He wasn't sure what use he could be and honestly thought he would be out of place and in the way but Lana asked him to come to support her using the word please and that was it. Clark could never refuse her when she said please.

Clark has to say it is some sight to watch Lana fully immersed in her chosen profession. Seeing her scurry around making sure everyone is where they should be when they should be there yet the small town charm was still there. In fact the small town charm probably helped make it all go smoother.

Clark has absolutely no skill in judging fashion but he knows that critics and the general populace alike rave about Lana's designs. She really is very skilled and he is immensely proud of what she has accomplished. She went out there and made a life for herself. The very thing Clark is currently trying to do now with his life.

During a small break he hands Lana a bottle of water to make sure she doesn't dehydrate. It was a warm evening.

"Thanks Clark," she says gratefully as she gulps down some water. "So what do you think of what I do?"

"I'm amazed at how you keep track of everything," he admits because at times it has seemed like chaos to him.

"That's what Mel is for."

Clark had seen Lana's assistant stalking around acting like a prison camp commandant, barking orders. It was scary. Clark wouldn't like to meet her in a dark alley. "I can't believe how many famous people are here," Clark comments at how all the...um how to phrase it?...oh yes how all the movers and shakers are here. All of Metropolis' great and good were here from the Mayor to various celebrities to Lex Luthor himself.

Lana rolls her eyes at the mention of all the famous people. "Most of them are only here for the good PR they can get."

"Now when did you get so cynical?"

"Since I have spent the last 8 years living in Metropolis and the past 4 dealing with those type of people. You develop a very thick, very cynical skin unless you are of course talking to them. Then you butter them up like there is no tomorrow."

Clark looks at Lana confused, not really understanding how that works.

Lana pats him on the arm. "Metropolis isn't like Smallville Clark. Those values that you and I were brought up on don't apply in this city."

"They should."

"Yes they should," Lana says in agreement. "But they don't and you just have to learn to adapt."

Clark frowns slightly. It doesn't seem right somehow. His musings are interrupted by the feel of the ground vibrating. "Do you feel that?" he asks Lana.

"Feel what?" Lana asks back having no clue what Clark is on about.

Clark bends down and places his right hand flat down on the ground. The vibrations are getting more intense and that means he thinks that the source of them is getting closer. Clark's eyes flash electric blue as he peers through the ground with his x-ray vision as he calls it. At what he sees his eyes widen in alarm.

"Lana!" he shouts the second before he pulls her into his arms. Just the second after a giant green vine bursts through the ground exactly where Lana had been standing moments ago.

Screams fill the air as the ground shakes more and dozens more vines break through the ground but not randomly Clark notices. They are herding people, him and Lana, included out to the stage area. Clark could of course escape with Lana but what about everyone else?

So he decides to stay for now and see what this is about.

Clark holds an arm around Lana making sure to keep her safe as they stand with all the others. Models, guests, press and alike all herded together in a giant group. They are surrounded by men with guns. Men wearing clown make-up and not just men but women too dressed in some kind of green dresses that seem to resemble plant leaves.

The ground rumbles and bursting out through the catwalk comes a giant plant bulb whose petals fold back one by one to reveal two women within. One with green skin and scarlet red hair that falls loosely around her shoulders dressed like the other women in the green costume although hers is skimpier and seems to have been designed more to emphasise her generous curves. The other woman is dressed in a red and back jester outfit with white face paint and a black domino mask.

"Hi everyone!" the jester greets them with a wave of her hand. The jester, Harley Quinn, full name Harleen Frances Quinzel one time psychiatrist and now sometimes sidekick and love interest to the Joker. Harley looks around. "Gee what a swell looking crowd. If only Mistah J was here," she says regretfully. "He would have loved it."

The green skinned woman rolls her eyes. "Harley stop," she says in total exasperation at her partner. "You and Joker broke up. Get over it already!" she says coldly.

Poison Ivy, eco-terrorist; once upon a time a brilliant botanist called Dr Pamela Lillian Isley until an accident in her lab transformed her into a plant/human hybrid. Her tissues became saturated with chlorophyll hence her skin's green pigment. She also gained an unnatural ability to control plants.

Ivy strides forward deliberately adding a sway to her curvy hips. She takes in the group and notes that many of the men are already succumbing to another effect of her transformation. She gives off powerful pheromones that has most men literally on their knees before her and already many of them are staring at her in rapture practically drooling.

Ah men are always so easy. It is almost boring. Women are different. It takes a bit longer for starters because women unlike men aren't driven by their libidos but given enough time and exposure her pheromones eventually have the same effect on the fairer sex as well. If Ivy hadn't injected Harley with the counter even her friend would eventually succumb and it is only because Harley is her friend that Ivy was that generous.

Ivy address the gathered masses. "Well now what do we have here. Metropolis' finest...most wealthy...most powerful...most greedy...most deceitful...most destructive people. You," she points at them sounding quite venomous by now. "You destroy and rape this planet. Every day I hear Mother Nature's screams of pain all because of you and your political lapdogs. You think you can get away with this? You think no-one will make you pay? Well no longer because Mother Nature got a helping hand. A hand of vengeance." Ivy's lips curl up into a cruel cool smile. "Me!"

"Now where shall we start?" she asks.

At which point a security guard who had managed to avoid detection points his gun at Ivy. "Freeze!" he demands.

Ivy arches one delicate green eyebrow. Someone with more willpower than the average man. Luckily it does not matter as an extendo boxing glove courtesy of her partner in crime disarms the man and a quick snap of her fingers has him entwined in vines.

Back to the game in hand Ivy turns her attentions to the crowd. Who to start with?

Oh she knows. Her vines wrap her chosen victim around the ankles and lifts him into the air and brings him dangling upside down in front of her.

"Lex Luthor," she says the name with particular glee. "As I recall I still have to get you back for the last time we met."

Last time they met Luthor had captured her so he could extract the mind control spores she also generates since her transformation to use for his own nefarious ends in one of his own plans to destroy the Justice League. The Justice League stopped him of course. Not that you could prove he had anything to do with it. As far as the majority of the world goes they saw Lex Luthor as just another super wealthy businessman and head of the conglomerate Lex named after himself; Lexcorp. They did not realise Lex was the power behind the Justice League's enemies, the Injustice League, in some attempt to take over the world or something. Really Ivy found the whole thing tedious. She had little care for their meaningless battles for control. Her only interest was in saving the planet...normally. However the procedure Lex used on Ivy to extract the spores was most..._unpleasant_. Ivy had not forgotten the pain or humiliation and it was on her list to make him pay at some point after her recent escape from Arkham Asylum and fortune has decided to smile on her tonight as she gets her chance right here and now.

Ivy places her hand on Lex's bald head and holds it steady. "How about a kiss Pretty Boy?"

Lex's eyes widen as Ivy's ruby lips move towards his own as he knows full well her lips are the deadliest of poisons which will kill him in seconds. **Poison **Ivy isn't merely a theatrical name. It is literally what she is if she chooses to be.

"That isn't the answer!"

Ivy stops mere millimetres from Lex's lips at that shouted out statement much to Lex's relief. Her brow knits together. The voice was male and obviously not under her control. Interesting.

She turns in the direction the voice came from and walks forward, waving her hands in command at the people to step back which they do without question. She is looking for the one whose gaze remains defiant to her will.

As the people clear a path she spots him. At her command vines wrap around his wrists and ankles and bring him forward to her where she looks him over from head to toe. "Oh Lexy dear!" she shouts out. "I think you may have to relinquish that title of Pretty Boy. I think we have a new champion," she announces with a extremely pleased looking smile at the vision of the man in front of her.

She looks deeply into the cerulean blue eyes and sees the steel will resisting her even this close. "Hmm strong willed certainly," she says intrigued at how he is resisting her. Lex...well Lex is a unique case. Few others can resist her spell.

Ivy runs her hands down his front. "Strong bodied too," she says sounding more than a little pleased at what she feels. She leans forward and inhales deeply his scent. "And you smell of the earth and of sunshine and wheat and animals. My guess would be a farmer right?"

The man says nothing only glares at her defiantly. She waves him off. "Oh you don't need to speak. Being a child of the Earth I can sense these things and people say Batman is the world's greatest detective," she says dismissively of Gotham's Dark Knight.

"He's got nothin' on you Red!" Harley says in support of her friend.

"No man has anything on me," Ivy proclaims arrogantly. She turns her focus on to the matter at hand and address the man who found the courage to interrupt her. An act she could have killed him for already but her curiosity is piqued and she wants an answer. "Now tell me since you obviously knew you were risking your life what it is that is so important you felt the need to speak up."

Ok so Clark knows this so wasn't his best idea but he couldn't just stand there and let an innocent man die so he had to do something. He couldn't use his powers without risk of being seen so speaking up was the next best option. "Killing is not the answer," Clark says to her.

"Is that a fact? Please tell me why that is the case?"

"Because life is precious," Clark says, his words tinged with more heartfelt meaning after losing the two most important people in his life.

"And is human life more precious than plant life?" she asks him back believing he will give the answer she expects that humans are more important when they are not. Humans are transitory, only one minor species. If humans die off the world would carry on without a second thought.

"All life is precious. You have to learn to live in harmony with the natural world," Clark says, his words coming from his upbringing. His father was an organic father and explained to Clark many times about not overusing the land, about learning how to work with its natural properties.

Ivy smiles in delighted surprise. Ooh she was starting to like this one. She trails a finger across his chiselled jaw. "Well you see the problem here is that very few people agree with your philosophy. Take the people here for instant. In fact lets take one particular example in dear old Lexy there. You see he sells his company as seeking 'sustainable growth,'" she finger quotes one of those, to her, annoying buzz terms that mean nothing. "In reality it is all PR. As we speak companies linked to Lexcorp are raping and pillaging this planet. In fact as we speak he is personally responsible for the loss of acres and acres of irreplaceable rainforest," Ivy says, the rage slowly building within her at the thought of so many of her beloved plants lost forever, like a mother losing her children.

"I agree people need to change but through persuasion and example. If you inspire people enough they can do anything they set their minds to," Clark argues.

Ivy chuckles softly, her laugh almost erotic in its quality, amused by his optimistic but futilely totally naïve opinion of mankind. "Now here is where we must disagree. People only change when they are forced to and I will be the one that forces them to. You see I understand people too, better than you do. Given the choice between changing and dying people will always take the selfish choice of living. However there are those that will never change and those people I will use to make an example. A different kind of example than you were referring to. Starting right here tonight I will make an example!" she says loudly, her voice harsh and cold. "And I will keep making examples until the governments and corporations of this world are brought to their knees and agree to every single one of my demands!" she proclaims.

"Ooh it always makes me so tingly when you get all political Red," Harvey says with a mock shudder.

Ivy smiles and runs her fingers across Clark's lips. "You know it's a shame," she says sadly at what she will have to do next. Her fingers slip down over Clark's chin down his throat until her hand comes to a stop at the top of his shirt. "I enjoy a good intellectual debate..." she then rips his button-up shirt open sending all the buttons flying. "Almost as much as I love rock hard abs," she says with a salacious smile as she drags her fingernails down Clark's now exposed chest and over his abs.

Ivy was right. They are rock hard. Definitely a shame what comes next. "Hmm," she says with an erotic moan as she playfully bites her index finger while looking him over. It was quite a sight. "Definitely going to have award you the Pretty Boy title. What do you say Harley?"

"I don't know Red. I like their skin to be paler and their hair to be a bit more...green."

Ivy pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes in exasperation. She doesn't get why Harley is so hung up on that psychopath. She looks at Harley. "You're pathetic Harl. You know that right?"

Harley just shrugs it off.

Ivy looks up at Clark. "You see what I have to put with? I have to wonder some days why we're friends."

Ivy sighs and wraps her arms around Clark's neck, bringing her hips in contact with him and grinding against him slightly. She smiles when she hears a suppressed moan. Very resistant to her control he may be but she can feel a certain part of his anatomy that shows he is not entirely immune to her influence. She brings her face near to Clark's until their noses are virtually touching. "It's a shame we won't get to talk some more but I came here to make an example and I can't let you get away with interrupting me. If it means anything I think I will be genuinely sorry."

'Not sorry enough not to do it,' Clark thinks to himself along with 'Is it hot in here or is it just him?' and a treacherous thought about how good it feels to have a woman's body pressed up against his own despite the fact she is an insane super-villain bent on killing him apparently. Clark can smell the potent pheromones Ivy gives off but really he should have better self-control than this. It has only been...uh ok it has been 5 years since Lori left but that isn't that long.

Ivy's lips start to descent towards his and Clark has read enough in the papers to know what Ivy's kiss can do. It was why he spoke up in the first place to save Lex Luthor. Ok so this is a problem. He could break free. That has always been a possibility. That would reveal his powers though. He could do nothing and when she kisses him...uh Clark isn't sure what would happen. He is pretty sure poisons don't affect him which if that were to happen would reveal he was abnormal at least. There is no point in faking it because what happens afterwards. Does he explain it off as a miraculous recovery?

It's lucky Clark's brain works quickly or the few seconds he has wouldn't be enough to think through all this stuff except of course he is caught in a dilemma he has no way out of without revealing himself.

Well to hell with that then. If revealing himself means he can save these people then that is what Clark will do. He'll deal with the consequences later.

Clark clenches his fists about to break the vines holding him when there a whizzing sound and suddenly the vines are cut, which leaves Clark falling to the ground with Ivy on top of him and as she moves to stand up she rubs herself right against his groin and a groan escapes him. Ignoring how good that felt Clark's gaze falls to his side where he spots what cut the vines. Flying metal disks in the shape of bats.

"Batman!" Ivy hisses when she too spots the implements. Her eyes immediately look around for any sign of him. This show was being held in a park. Her guess would be Batman would be in the trees where he could hide in shadow. "Harley. Go find and destroy him."

"Me?" Harley asks in complete surprise at being asked to do that while pointing at herself.

"Yes you. Take your posse of jokerz and get him. I'll stay here with my girls and keep our guests company."

Or in other words they will be good hostages in case...no scratch that when Harley fails but at least they will wear Batman down a bit and buy Ivy a little more time.

With his would be murderer now distracted Clark has managed to disappear back into the crowd while doing his best to do something with his ruined shirt as he tucks it his waistband and tries to get his body to cool down. That was closer than he would have liked but now what?

Clark watches Harley and her gang run into the surrounding park and contemplates what to do next. Surely there must be some way he can help that would ensure all these people are kept safe. Clark thinks on it. Well he supposes he could...he would have to be careful not to be seen...and Lana...from the blank expression seems to have fallen under Ivy's control as well. She'll be fine for the moment and with no-one paying him any attention he vanishes in a gust of wind.

"Batsy!" Harley calls out. "Olly olly oxen free! Marco Polo! Oh come on Batsy! Come out and play fair!" she pouts.

"So what happened Harley?" a gruff voice calls out from somewhere unseen. "Joker throw you away?"

"No!" she says in vehement denial. "We're just having some...relational difficulties. That's all."

"It was only a matter of time Harley until an irrational mind like his saw you as an impediment to him," the same voice says from a different location.

"Shut up!" Harley snaps angrily, her voice low. It then lightens up again. "He'll take me back. Y-You'll see!" she tells him although she doesn't sound very sure of that.

"You're delusional Harley. You need help," the voice says from yet another location.

A tree branch shakes slightly and leaves fall to the ground. "There!" Harley shouts at the goons, point at the spot and the goons open up with their guns shooting the tree up but hitting nothing and seeing no-one.

The goons all look around nervously. They all knew Batman's reputation.

"You missed," the voice dead-pans in what could almost be interrupted as humour.

"You think this is funny Bats!" Harley screams. She then grabs a comical looking but extremely deadly grenade launcher from one of the goons. "Try this on for size!" Harley screams as she fires wildly into the trees.

Explosions light up the park, tree trunks blow to pieces, a couple of trees topple over.

When it is over Harley stands there breathing hard. Nothing. She didn't hit anything...but then he comes tumbling out of a tree. A figure in black dressed like a bat.

Harley grins widely. Finally. She got 'im! If only her beloved puddin' was here to see it.

Batman starts to move. Harley snarls her lip. "Boys! Take aim!" she commands her goons to finish off Batman once and for all.

One of the explosions had hit too close and Batman was hit by shrapnel. It had penetrated his armour. Luckily it hadn't gotten in deeply or hit anything vital but it hurt and his head is ringing. He starts to get to his feet and can see he has fallen directly into plain sight of Harley and co. That is not a good position to be in.

Then...Batman has to blink as a blurred figure snatches away one of the men at the back. For a second he wonders if he is imagining it or if he has a partial concussion until it happens again. Then a 3rd time and still no-one else notices.

Batman's quick mind realises all he needs to do is buy some time for his mysterious ally and to keep Harley's focus on him. He gets to his feet.

"Not so smug now are you Batman!" Harley crows triumphantly. "Just wait until I tell Mistah J I finally gotcha!"

Batman grunts. "And what do you think he'll do Harley? Pat you on the back and say job well done...or more likely he will kill you for stealing away that pleasure for himself."

Harley hesitates. "No...he wouldn't," she says with almost no strength to that argument.

"You don't sound so sure Harley," Batman says as his ally reduces the odds all the time. Half of the men are gone now.

"Well...he might be a little incy wincy teensy bit angry...I suppose," Harley just about is willing to concede.

"And you don't want to make him angry Harley," Batman says laying his psychological warfare on her. "Wouldn't it be better to take me alive. I'm sure Joker would be pleased with you if you did that and delivered me to him."

A smile starts to form on Harley's face as her mind drifts off as she imagines that. Joker would be so pleased with her and they can put all their current difficulties away and get back together. Yes. That is a much better idea. "Ok. Boys. Tie him up!" she orders. Nothing happens. "Boys!" she shouts and when again nothing happens Harley turns around to find that she is all alone. She scratches her head puzzled. "I coulda sworn I had a whole gang there," she mutters confused which isn't a terribly difficult thing to do to confuse her.

Batman simply waits for Harley to make her move. His mind is of course detailing every theory about his new ally but for the moment his main concern is Harley and then Poison Ivy who is by far the more dangerous one.

Harley turns back round to face Batman. "You know what Bats. I don't need anyone. I can take ya by myself!" she proclaims with misplaced confidence.

Batman holds his hand out and gestures for her to come get him.

Harley runs at him before flipping head over heels a few times. She launches a spinning kick through the air...only for Batman to grab her leg and throw her hard into a tree trunk. The sound when she shits the trunk is quite audible and hurts a lot as Harley groans in pain on the ground.

Batman strides forward, picks Harley up by her throat and slams her into the tree trunk and before she can recover he ties her to the tree trunk for safe keeping. "Take a rest," he tells her. "I'll be back."

Harley shakes the cobwebs free. "It's not fair," she complains. "I try and try and try but its never good enough for him." Him being Joker. She then starts to quietly sob.

It does not affect Batman who turns to deal with his more serious problem; Ivy.

From some distance away behind some bushes Clark watches Batman start to head back to where Poison Ivy and the hostages are. Like on this occasion Clark reckons the best idea would be to wait and see what opportunity presents itself when everyone is distracted where he can discretely help and not be seen...at least not clearly.

"Oh Batman!" Ivy's voice can be heard loud and clear. "By now I'm guessing you've taken care of Harley. If you don't show yourself in the next 10 seconds I will take _care_ of these oh so good people of Metropolis that are currently keeping me company."

Clark can hear a low murmur from Batman which sounds like it is being made in annoyance.

Batman does not like being in a situation where he does not have the upper hand. Ivy unfortunately knows this. This is her manoeuvring herself into the ascendency of this contest. However he has little choice as she will carry out her threat without as much as a pang of conscious.

Batman strides out into clear view where he sees Ivy's girls have their planet based weapons aimed at the captive people. Captive in more way than one as the pheromones Ivy produces pretty much has the whole group under her control.

"Ah there you are!" Ivy greets him cheerfully. "You know Batman my day is almost not complete without locking wits with you," she says with a mixture of sarcasm and it being a half-truth. She knows the day she finally beats him will be a very satisfying one.

"Give this up Pamela. You know how it ends," Batman tells her.

"Oh is this the part where you tell me my motives are right but my methods are wrong. Sorry you've tried that one before and if you recall it didn't get you anywhere. My methods are the only practical option left and yes I have no doubt you already have 10 different ways planned out in that brilliant mind of yours on how you are going to stop me."

Ivy smiles coldly. "But it's not me you have to stop. Harley at least bought enough time for my sway over these people to be complete. Well apart from him," she says jerking her thumb in Lex's direction. Lex who by the way is still being held upside down by his ankles.

Ivy addresses her new minions. "Destroy Batman!" she commands them and they obey as they march towards him.

Considering there must be a hundred people at least Batman is a little outnumbered but then his ally reappears only this time moving at speeds that seem to be able to rival the Flash as one moment the crowd is moving in. The next moment the supporting metal braces of the stage have been ripped out and slammed into the ground all around the crowd penning them in.

Ivy becomes incandescent with rage. "Girls!" she screams. "Kill them all!" she decides in her anger but they don't get a chance as they are all disarmed, rounded up and tied up using street lamps from the park by the same blurred figure all in a matter of seconds.

Ivy blinks and then stares at Batman. "You!" she accuses pointing an accusatory finger at him. "This is your doing somehow. Who is it? Your Justice League friends?"

"It's called karma Pamela," Batman says flatly.

Ivy holds her right hand out to the side and growing out of the ground comes essentially a brown staff with a bulbous head. She takes it in hand and points it in Batman's direction. "You think you've won?" she asks him. "You haven't," she darkly utters her threat.

Batman readies himself though to look at him you could not tell that as he hides his intents completely. He feels the ground beneath his feet vibrate and he jumps out of the way as vines burst through trying to grab him but it has him off balance which is when Ivy attacks.

Ivy strikes Batman across the face and jabs him in the gut with the other end. She twirls the staff with all the precision and skill of an expert fighter and continues to press her attack with quick hard hits. She manages to smash the staff into the back of Batman's legs knocking him down onto his back. Sharp lethal spikes pop out of the bulbous head of Ivy's staff and she raises it intent to finish this once and for all.

Two red beams appear from nowhere and slice the head off the staff. It is all the distraction Batman needs as he kicks Ivy in the stomach and flips to his feet. He knocks what remains of her staff out of her hand and the two engage in a skilful fight.

Batman has to say he thinks Ivy has either been practising or been getting some expert training because he has to grudgingly admit she is better than last time he fought her. In fact it seems to get progressively more difficult to win every time he faces off against her but this time he has his hopefully still ally although Batman hates relying on unpredictable factors that he hasn't added into the calculation beforehand.

Slowly Batman gets the upper hand and with a spinning kick to her head knocks Ivy down where she stays making some pain generated groaning sounds. "Enough of this," he commands in his deep gruff voice.

"I agree," Ivy says but the way she says it instantly has Batman on alert. It had a triumphant undertone.

Ivy gets up to a kneeling position. "The great Batman. Always knowing the enemy's move before they have even thought of it," she says mocking him. "But you haven't calculated it this time," she tells him. "After all do you think I did this on a whim. I have been planning this for weeks. Planting little clues for you to follow like I planted my children in this park. Want to see my newest creation?"

Batman's eyes narrow to slits. Ivy spent her time trying to create plants that could fight back like animals and they were always extremely dangerous.

"Meet Georgia," Ivy announces and the ground starts to shake violently. The ground next to the penned in people erupts and what springs through is a giant flower bulb. Has to be a good 7-8 feet tall which means when it opens the flower could be 15-16 feet across. The petals fold back to reveal a giant purple flower with teeth along the petal edges and in the centre a mouth with more razor sharp teeth.

The flower then hovers over the people ready to devour them. Batman makes moves to intervene when vines rise up and wrap around his ankles.

Ivy laughs darkly. "Have you worked it out yet Batman? The whole fight I was drawing you away from the people you spend so much time trying to save."

Batman wants to kick himself hard because Ivy has duped him. During their fight she has managed to draw him far across the park out of range of his weapons and in no way could he get back to the people in time to save them even when he breaks free.

Ivy gets to her feet. "Not even your mysterious friend can help you this time," she tells him. "Georgia's leaves and stem are tougher than tank armour."

And as if to prove her point two beams strike Georgia with no effect.

'Damn!' is Clark's thought. He can't keep doing this and not be seen unless...well if heat won't work he could try cold. No matter how tough something might be if you get it cold enough it becomes brittle. He quickly scans the area for a good place where he can't be seen. He zips to it, inhales deeply and unleashes what he had come to call his freeze breath.

As Georgia's planet fibres begin to solidify, the water within the cells freezes rupturing the cell membranes. Georgia roars out in pain as does Ivy who can hear and feel it. "My baby!" she screams in anguish as she grabs her head in pain.

This is all the distraction Batman needs. He flicks out a Batarang and uses its sharp edge to cut the vines around his ankles.

Georgia freezes solid and then a blurred figure smashes into the oversized plant which shatters into hundreds if not thousands of pieces.

"Noooo!" Ivy's anguished screams echo as she runs towards her beloved child. Batman swoops in, grabs her by the hair, pulling her head and exposing her neck into which he jabs a needle and injects a orangery-red liquid.

Batman releases Ivy and she chokes and gasps as her hand goes to the injection point. She falls to the ground as does Lex as the vines holding him suddenly wither and die. "My children," she whispers in horror. "I can't...I can't hear them. No! My children!" she wails.

Batman looks down on her his expression, what you can see of it under his mask, stoic. Ivy looks up at him, her expression that of someone who is broken. "What did you do?"

"A chemical agent that suppresses your altered genes," Batman informs her. This essentially renders her powerless.

Ivy looks at her hands and the green pigment is visibly fading. She starts to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why?" she asks unable to fathom his actions. "Why do you keep defending them? I'm only doing what has to be done to save the world."

"I know."

Batman looks at Ivy with some pity as she lays there on the grass desperately trying to 'talk' to it and sobbing over and over about losing her children. This confrontation was over. Now Batman could turn his attention to his mysterious ally and trust him he will get the answers he wants about who or what this person is. Batman always gets his answers no matter what he has to do or what it takes. It is only a question of time.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was just trying to show Clark's inherent do-gooderness with this chapter and showing that he wouldn't just stand by and let innocents suffer when he has the power to help. A bit of a prelude to Clark making a more conscious choice about using his powers more proactively. Thanks for the reviews. Next up; In the aftermath of this Clark has to deal with the Agents from DOMA including a certain Diana Prince._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time the police finally show up Clark has sneaked back in amongst all the other people who were so out of it due to be under Ivy's control no-one noticed he was gone. He stuck close to Lana as she started to regain awareness of her surroundings as he tried his best to tidy himself up as well as he could considering Ivy ripped his shirt.

The police freed them from the coral Clark set up and basically he and Lana were now waiting to be questioned. The agents from DOMA(Department of Metahuman Affairs) were now on the scene. Since this involved Poison Ivy it fell under their jurisdiction as they were charged with keeping track and monitoring metahumans in the United States.

Lana holds a hand to her head. She feels groggy and has a pounding headache. All she wants is to go home. She spies the DOMA agents who were frankly almost clichéd in their dress sense. Black suits and dark glasses seriously?

As if reading her mind Clark starts to whistle the tune from Men in Black which makes her chuckle. A weary chuckle to be sure but mirth all the same. Clark smiles at being able to cheer Lana up.

Two DOMA agents finally get around to him and Lana. One is a man well built, 5' 10", blond hair blue eyes. Another is a tall woman 6' with black hair tied up in a bun in a dress suit. Her eyes are hidden behind dark glasses. It is DOMA's office wear not mission wear but they had been called here in a hurry.

The man speaks. "I am Agent Thomas Tresser and this is Agent Diana Prince," he introduces himself and his partner. "Now Miss...Lang?" he inquires of her to confirm her name.

Lana nods. "Yes."

"We have already talked to your assistant but we just need to confirm what she said. As far as you know you have received no threats of any kind either specifically from Dr Isley or any other person correct?"

Lana shakes her head. "No. I have received nothing like that. Is that unusual?"

"No," Agent Prince says. "Dr Isley does not waste time with warnings any longer. She simply takes direct action. Now if you please give us a summary of tonight as you remember it."

Lana summarises her night until the point she can't remember it when her mind ended up enslaved.

"Short term exposure to Dr Isley's influence has no long term side-effects. You will feel a little groggy for a day or two. That is all," Agent Prince assures Lana, sensing the redhead had concerns.

That comforts Lana a bit.

Agent Tresser turns his attentions to Clark. "So...Mr Kent is it?"

"Yes," Clark confirms.

Agent Tresser examines Clark's ID. "You're a long way from Kansas," he remarks.

"Oh he's staying with me," Lana volunteers the information. "We're old friends. Grew up together," she continues the explanation.

Agent Tresser slightly rises one eyebrow at that titbit wondering if these two are more than friends but the chemistry didn't seem quite right. "So Mr Kent please summarise tonight's events in your own words."

Clark is as honest as he can be minus his helping Batman. If he told that to Agents of DOMA Clark has this vision of being thrown in a prison cell somewhere for being a illegal alien in the truest meaning of the phrase.

"It was most foolish to try and debate with Dr Isley," Agent Tresser says putting Clark down.

"Or most brave," Agent Prince contradicts her partner who for a moment looks less than pleased at being reprimanded in front of people.

"It was neither," Clark interjects. "I just couldn't stand by while an innocent man was killed and do nothing."

Agent Prince smiles ever so slightly. Not many people thought like Mr Kent here. She was...impressed she thinks her emotion is. Her gaze drifts for a split second to the bushes in the distance. She excuses herself and heads off in that direction.

Lana and Clark spot Harley and Ivy being taken away. "What will happen to them?" Lana asks Agent Tresser.

Agent Tresser looks at the two criminals with only mild interest. "Don't you fret Miss Lang. We have nice secure cells for those two where they won't cause anymore trouble," he assures her in a firm commanding tone of voice.

Agent Prince strides into the undergrowth until she can no longer be seen at which point she pulls the dark glasses off her face to reveal her true identity; Wonder Woman.

"We have to talk," a gruff voice says from behind her.

Diana actually jumps. She hates it when he does that. She turns round to face Batman, her gaze taking in his appearance. She spots dried blood on his armour but doesn't bother to raise it since he never listens to her concerns about his well-being. "Did you know Ivy and Harley were coming to Metropolis?" she asks him.

"Yes."

"And you didn't inform the League why?"

"Gotham's business is my business. Its criminals are my responsibility and I will deal with them."

Diana rubs the top of her left eyebrow. This is an old argument which she has no wish to repeat at this precise moment about Batman's lone warrior attitude but they shall have this argument again one day because it cannot go on. The Justice League is suppose to be a team but the way Batman goes off on his own on so many occasions Diana has lost count you would not think they were a team. Not to mention Batman is going to get himself killed one of these days if he keeps doing this.

"That isn't what I wish to discuss," he shifts the conversation before Diana can even attempt to bring him to task as he has no desire to get into a debate with her at all or ever if he can avoid it. "I had help in taking Ivy and Harley down," he mentions what he really wants to talk about.

"Who?" Diana asks.

"Uncertain."

Diana blinks in astonishment. Batman not knowing something. She needs to mark this down in her diary...and she has been hanging around the Flash too long if she is thinking things like that. Diana listens silently for the most part, only speaking when she needs points clarified, as Batman tells her everything that happened tonight. Once done Diana decides on the following course of action. "I'll assign someone to look into it," she tells Batman. After all it is her department's job to keep track of metahumans and this one sounds unusually powerful.

"Not good enough," Batman says rudely.

Diana's brow lowers slightly in annoyance at his tone. "What do you mean?"

"Lets take everything we know about this metahuman. Speed perhaps to rival the Flash. Super-strength certainly. Some kind of energy projection. The ability to freeze. Tell me how many metahumans do you know that possess that array of powers?"

Well Diana will admit it does sound quite some way beyond the usual scope of powers of one individual. "Are you certain it was only one person?"

"Yes."

Diana thinks carefully. "Perhaps not a metahuman then. Magical perhaps?" she suggests as a possibility. As in perhaps this person derives their powers from magic.

"I am not ruling it out. In either case Diana do you think an ordinary agent has any hope of finding and containing this person?"

Diana can tell Batman is trying to hint at something. Then she gets it. "I do not have the time to do this myself," she tells him. "I am a busy person. As well as the Justice League you are aware I have been assigned to the team dedicated to hunting down Manchester Black."

Manchester Black was a former agent of DOMA. A telepath and telekinetic who had come to the train of thought that DOMA was not extreme enough in dealing with the dangers the world faced so Black created his own team and set out to hunt down the threats wherever they are with extreme prejudice. In plain language he hunted down and killed them. Obviously DOMA couldn't allow rogue agents to go around taking the law into their own hands so Diana was part of the team assigned to find Black and stop him anyway they could. Not an entirely easy task as Black is very powerful and clever but he will be stopped.

"Besides," Diana feels she needs to say something more. "Why the need to find this person. He helped you did he not."

"This time. Someone with that power should not be left wandering the streets without guidance."

Batman's paranoia was still in full effect Diana notes. "You are once more judging people solely by the threat they represent," she chastises him.

"As a warrior so do you."

"I do not **solely** judge people on their potential threat Bruce," she says deliberately using his name. "I actually wait until I talk to them, look into their eyes and see what kind of person they are before making that assessment."

Diana can't see it but she she knows under the mask he is scowling at her.

"Tell me about that man you just talked to," Batman says suddenly shifting the topic...or is he?

"Clark Kent?"

Batman nods to confirm this.

Diana fires up her electronic tablet which is linked to all government databases and hands it over to him. "From the background checks he is what he appears. Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas. Only son of Martha and Jonathan Kent, both deceased." Diana stops for a moment and sees if that fact makes any impression on the man who is defined by the fact he lost his parents. Bruce shows no reaction.

It does not take long to read the file because there is very little. The man has never even gotten a parking ticket.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Diana wonders. Yes he seemed brave and intelligent but also kind and a little bit shy. Diana could ascertain that from the way he talked and the way he stood up to Poison Ivy and as she said to Bruce about judging people she looked into his eyes, even from behind her shades, and saw in her opinion a good person and also something else. His eyes were slightly dulled by pain. If Diana was to hazard a guess she would go with grief as the probable cause due to the recent death of his mother.

He did have the most fascinating eyes Diana had ever seen she will admit being honest. They were an odd deep cerulean blue that she doesn't think she has ever seen on any other person. It was a most unusual colour and did bring so much life to what she would call his very handsome face. Diana had never seen eyes like that or the way the light would play in them...and um what was she suppose to be talking about again?

Batman saves her by replying to her question and jolting her memory. "He resisted Ivy's control."

"That's a little unusual I grant you," Diana concedes, "but hardly unheard of. Her ability to control people is not absolute. If you are basing a suspicion on that then that isn't enough."

"You are not being objective," he criticises her.

Diana's ire is starting to rise. "What in Hera's name do you mean by that?"

"Your objectivity has been compromised ever since you entered a relationship with your partner."

"Tom?" Diana inquires in incredulous disbelief. So what she and Tom were dating. She couldn't fathom how that compromised her in anyway.

"Our line of work has no place for emotional attachment," he states, his voice flat and cold.

"Bruce I am going to leave now before I hit you but let me say this. You are in no position to preach when your objectivity is compromised by your relationship with a certain feline themed female thief."

Batman stiffens instantly. Diana smiles with a little cold satisfaction that she made her point. She turns to leave.

"What about the person who assisted me?" Batman raises the issue once more.

Diana stops realising they need to finish that one piece of business but she does not turn back round. "I'll post a report and assign an agent to investigate. It is all I can do at the moment," she states. It isn't that she is dismissing Bruce's concerns but she is busy and she has to prioritise and in her judgement this isn't an immediate issue.

"It is not all I can do," he retorts in his usual blunt harsh manner.

Usually Diana is patient with Bruce's manner but she has had enough of this tonight. Diana turns round to chew him out only to find he is gone without trace. She mutters a few insults under her breath in her native Greek. She hates it when he does that.

* * *

"God my show is ruined," Lana says horrified now that she finally has a chance to look around at the disaster zone or as much as the police are allowing her to look. The Agents from DOMA were now gone having finished their interviews. If they want anything else clarified they said they would be in touch.

Clark places a supportive arm around her. He had seen how much work she had put into this and to have it all ruined must be terrible for her. "It'll be alright," he tries to assure her.

Lana picks up the tattered remains of one of her dresses off the ground. "This was suppose to be our big seller this year," she bemoans her lack of luck. This will cost her a fortune and yes it is only money. Lana knows that and she is glad no-one was seriously hurt but she has employees to pay and the economy isn't exactly doing great at the moment. She can't afford this.

"A very interesting spectacle you put on Miss Lang," a voice says being humorous.

Clark and Lana turn round to be met by Lex Luthor, looking none too worse the wear for his ordeal tonight, walking up to them.

"Mr Luthor," Lana greets him.

"Please. Lex," he asks Lana to call him.

"Lex. How can I help you?"

Lex turns his attentions to Clark. "Matter of fact I was wondering if I could talk to your friend."

"Um...ok," Lana says uncertain what the rich, prominent businessman would want to talk to Clark about.

After being introduced Clark finds himself pulled away from Lana as she goes talk to Mel about trying to sort this mess out.

"I owe you a debt Mr Kent. You saved my life," Lex says.

"You do not owe me anything Mr Luthor," Clark tells him.

"Modesty is a rare virtue but surely there must be something I can do to repay you."

Clark is about to turn him down not wishing any kind of reward when he remembers what Lana said about what this has cost her. "Well...maybe," he admits.

"Please. Tell me."

"It's not for me so much as Lana. This was suppose to be her big launch and it's been ruined and as a businessman I am sure you can appreciate what that will cost her."

"Modest, generous and loyal to his friends. You are a rare breed indeed," Lex remarks. "So if I can assist Miss Lang you would consider my debt repaid."

"Yes."

"Done. I'll have the money wired to have this night compensated in full including all the future losses this night has caused with a little extra on top."

"That's extremely generous of you," Clark has to say.

"Well despite what you may read about me in the tabloids Mr Kent I always repay my debts."

Clark and Lex shake hands on it and Lex turns to leave. Lex meant what he said. He does repay his debts and he does honour his deals to the letter and if paying out what amounts to him as loose change repays this debt it is a small price indeed.

* * *

"Clark!" Lana snaps angrily hitting him which she partially regrets as pain shoots through her hand.

Clark cringes away from Lana's wrath. "I was trying to help you," he says in his defence.

"I don't want Lex Luthor's charity!" she tells him as this was what she was angry about that Clark made a deal with Lex.

"It's not charity. He wished to repay me and this was how I told him he could do it. Lana. I know how much work you put into that show and your business. This way you will not lose out."

Lana prides herself on the fact she built up her company from scratch. She doesn't want to depend on other people's generosity. She sighs as she opens the door to her apartment. "Clark I'm too tired to debate this with you right now. Mel and I have a lot to do in the morning to try and salvage this. I just want to go to bed and forget being zombified by crazy plant ladies. By the way how did she not affect you?"

"Well I wouldn't say I was unaffected," he mumbles thinking back on how turned-on he was when Ivy was clamouring all over him. Louder he says, "Probably because I'm a you know what. Earthly pheromones are bound not to affect me in the same way."

Lana guesses that's true. "What do you mean you weren't unaffected?"

"Lets just say I was reminded all too clearly it has been 5 years since Lori left."

Lana rolls her eyes. "You are such a guy," she jokily remarks as it is probably a lot of men's fantasies to have scantily clad super-villainesses coming onto them.

"I'll be trying to forget it as best I can," he assures Lana.

"Right," Lana says not sounding very convinced by what he is saying. "Well just so you know you are not off the hook about what you did. We will be talking about this more in the morning," she warns him still angry.

Clark sighs. Maybe he should have asked her first but he was just trying to help. Maybe once she has slept on it she will see reason. "Alright."

Lana then wearily heads to her bedroom yawning and rubbing her eyes whose lids are already almost completely shut. Clark watches her for a second with modest concern about her health after tonight's events. She and humans in general are not as resilient as he is.

Deciding that all she probably needs is a good night's sleep Clark heads into his bedroom. He gets out of his clothes, mentally noting to throw that ruined shirt out in the morning, and pulls on a pair of pyjama bottoms before he climbs into bed. While he doesn't need a lot of sleep and in fact can go for days without any Clark has found if he gets a couple of hours of sleep in a night it helps keep his mind fresh and his thought clear.

Clark lies down with one arm above his head and closes his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to get his body and mind to relax. Suddenly the feel of something wrapping around both his wrists makes his eyes snap open. His hands are wrenched back and pinned to the headboard. Clark looks to see green vines twisted around his wrists holding him in place.

"You don't really want to forget me do you Clark," a sultry laden smoky voice says.

Clark recognises that voice and he gulps as he looks down to the far end of his room where the wall has mysteriously vanished and silhouetted against what seems like sunlight is unquestionably a female form. Clark's visitor strides forward, her curvy hips swaying side to side. She comes clearly into view to reveal herself to be Poison Ivy...a completely naked Poison Ivy.

Clark strains at his binds but finds he can't break them. Ivy raises her finger and waggles it at him. "Nu uh. You're not going anywhere my Pretty Boy," she says in a possessive tone as if she owns him.

Ivy gets onto Clark bed at the bottom and crawls on all fours all the way up, rubbing herself against him in such a way to have Clark groaning. Her hands and lips glide across her chest before she straddles him and brings her face millimetres from his. Ivy runs her hands through his hair.

"Say you want me," she says in a breathy tone. "Say you want me and I'm yours."

Oh god the temptation. 5 long years of loneliness and heartbreak and here is a gorgeous woman offering herself to him...offering a chance for him just to forget it all and feel good for a few hours. "I..." he starts to say.

Ivy rubs herself against him and Clark groans again. She feels incredible. "Say it," she tells him.

"I...want you," it escapes with a gasp.

Ivy smiles broadly and brings her lips to finally claim his. She tastes like...can he say strawberries without sounding too clichéd. She is partially a plant after all.

After several minutes of kissing Ivy slides down his body and removes his pyjama bottoms. The sight of her about to join them as one almost makes him explode right there and then but he doesn't. Ivy raises herself up and then down as they become one.

"Oh God!" Clark shouts out as he shoots up in bed alone, sweat dripping down his face. It takes a moment before he figures it out. A dream. It was only a dream. A really really intense dream that now requires him to take a cold shower...or considering just how..._hard_ he feels maybe a long swim in the Arctic Ocean might be the better option.

* * *

In her new cell Ivy dressed in her hideous orange prison wear looks at her reflection in the mirror. The green pigment of her skin had faded so much you could almost see cream coloured skin underneath. Like paint that is too thin through which you can see the undercoat.

Infernal Batman! Look what he has done to her!

She wants to smash the mirror to pieces but doesn't. Instead she moves over to a small red flower in a plant pot she is allowed to keep. Her fingers brush over its petal and leaves. Ivy closes her eyes and concentrates.

There.

There it is. So faint she can barely hear it but she can hear her beautiful little flower singing. To Ivy it meant that this condition was only temporary. If she could hear the plant then Batman's little drug was already starting to wear off. Therefore it was only a matter of time until her powers return.

Ivy goes and lies on her bed on her back. She brings her hands to her lips and smiles as she remembers. The Pretty Boy. Batman had not arrived in time because her lips had brushed his if only for a moment.

A moment which is more than enough for her poisoned lips to reduce any...normal man to a limp corpse which could only mean one thing. That there was more to the Pretty Boy than met the eye and as soon as Ivy regained her powers and escaped she planned to look him up and find out just what secrets he had.

* * *

_Author's Note: Naughty naughty Clark. Having less than wholesome thoughts about Poison Ivy but lets face facts who doesn't have those kind of thoughts about Ivy. Course she'll be back to cause trouble later and Clark's actions now has unwittingly caused Batman to be on his case. Wonder how much longer he can keep himself hidden? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; something happens to Clark and Lana twice in the same day that prompts him to make an important decision about his life._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a month since Clark came to Metropolis and he is slowly starting to get his life going although Lana would probably disagree with that. Clark was feeling guilty for sponging off Lana so he got himself a job. Nothing special. In fact he was waiting tables at the diner round the corner from where Lana lives.

When he finishes work that day he finds Lana waiting for him outside the diner for the short walk back to her apartment. She asks him how his day was.

"Fine," he replies although Lana notes a rather flat solemn tone to his voice. In fact his whole demeanour is a great deal less than his usual chipper self.

"Clark. What's wrong?" she asks him, her concern for him evident. It grows when he sticks his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slump. That is not a good sign of a happy emotional state.

"It's nothing."

Honesty this whole carrying the world on his shoulders is really tiresome at times. That was one of the reasons Lana came up with later about why she broke up with him because trying to get him to share was like trying to pull his teeth out or in other words it was near impossible and she got fed up of trying.

What Clark isn't saying is that earlier today he saw somebody his age meet up with their mother and he watched them chatting away, catching up. It reminded him of what he had lost and all his grief and pain rose up and hit him like a tsunami. He thought he was dealing with it. Apparently not.

God he misses his mother and his father too. Somehow losing them has meant he has lost his anchor and left him afloat on the sea at the mercy of the tides and wind with no idea where is he or where he is going. Therefore his month here in Metropolis has been highly unsuccessful in doing that thing he was trying to do and restart his life over. This job he is doing...in reality is is just something to divert his attention and give himself something to focus on instead of his grief and loneliness.

"_If I know one thing son is that you were sent here for a reason."_

Those were his father's words to Clark when he was 17 and angry and depressed about having to constantly hide what he could do, constantly having to hold himself back and miss out on things like at that particular moment joining the local football team. It seems kind of juvenile these many years later getting upset he couldn't play football but it mattered to him a great deal at the time and the underlying issue remains. His powers. His father's words. What reason? What is he suppose to do with his life?

"Give me all your valuables and cash and nobody gets hurt," a menacing voice from behind announces and Clark feels something, most likely a gun, shoved into his back. He was so lost in thought he never heard the guy and also he was brought up in Smallville where you don't ever have to worry about stuff like this happening because it almost never happened.

"Clark," Lana says warily wondering what he'll do. He's in no real danger she knows but will he risk revealing his powers if he chooses to stop this guy.

On another day Clark might just play along with this but their mugger picked the wrong day and Clark in the wrong mood. It's so quick Lana doesn't even see Clark move. One second the mugger has the gun pressed into Clark's back. The next second Clark is standing over one unconscious mugger.

"So...um...what do we do with him?" Lana wonders.

Clark x-rays the guy and sees several wallets in hidden pockets. A productive mugger and one also carrying enough evidence to convict him surely. "Where's the nearest police station?" Clark asks Lana.

"It's a few blocks over in that direction," Lana tells him pointing in said direction.

Clark picks the mugger up, checks no-one is looking and blurs off before returning a few seconds later by himself having dropped the mugger off on the doorstep of the police station. He and Lana then head up to her apartment. Lana watches as Clark slumps down on her couch looking very depressed. One of those days she can tell. She sits down next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he states firmly.

Well so much for that. Lana tries another idea. "You know Mel and I were going to out for a drink you want to come with?"

"I don't want to be a third wheel," he says trying to say no politely.

"You wouldn't be. We're not going trawling for men or anything." Ok so Mel probably will be but Lana could put that off to another night for herself to cheer Clark up.

Clark sighs. Lets review his options here. Stay here and be lonely and wallow in his grief or go out with Lana, have a drink, despite the fact alcohol has no affect on him, and wallow in his grief. Gee what a choice.

"Come on Clark," Lana encourages him. "Going out might be good. You could meet some new friends," she suggests worrying that Clark really doesn't have anyone apart from her. The only other person Clark was ever close to was their friend Pete Ross back in Smallville. Pete was a Congressman these days. Spent a lot of time in Washington. Lana hasn't seen or talked to Pete in years to be frank.

Friends? Hmm...that triggers the memory of the day Clark arrived in Metropolis. Jimmy Olsen invited him out if he was ever in the vicinity of the Planet. Oh what the hell. It beats moping around here. "Alright," he agrees to Lana's suggestion. "As long as I get to pick where we go."

Lana didn't know Clark knew places but not wanting to ruin the fact she succeeded in getting him to agree she agrees to that.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

At the end of another day a young woman with red hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses is exiting Gotham's main Public Library. Her name is Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Police Commissioner James Gordon. Her father was actually quite pleased when she chose this job because it meant she was away from all the crime and corruption that filters through almost every level of this city. Although he made sure she was trained in self-defence.

What her father doesn't know is that she chose this job as a Research Assistant on purpose because it allowed her to be as anonymous as possible. Ok that is not completely true. At first it had been as a way to earn money until she was old enough to enter the police academy. She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps.

On an aside she does like to read. She has a thirst for knowledge, to understand as much as possible, to...to see the hidden patterns in the world. It helps she has a photographic memory. That meant she graduated school at 16 and University by the time she was 18.

Anyway her father made it quite clear he didn't want her following in his footsteps which led to some blazing rows let her tell you. Barbara decided to get around her father's wishes by following in her idol's footsteps instead. Her idol being Gotham's protector Batman. She created her own costume; Black with gold gloves, boots, her own version of an utility belt and a gold bat on her chest, black cape, cowl, the whole thing. Called herself Batgirl.

Took Batman about...ooh...10 minutes after they first met for him to figure out who she was. Kind of put a whole crimper on the secret identity crime-fighter she was aiming for especially when he warned her off about following him into this line of work. '_Way to ruin the whole teen idol worship bit there dude,'_ Barbara's inner teenager snarks but she's not a teenager anymore. She's 22 and some days she feels much much older especially those really terrible days where she crawls into bed beaten, bruised and bleeding.

There have been a lot of those days lately and they seem to get more frequent all the time as more and more metahumans pop up and some days Barbara wonders just what difference she a normal human woman can make in a world of super-powered heroes and villains.

There is no quick trip home tonight not even for a rushed meal. She had to get to the Batcave, meet Batman and plan tonight. This last month had been hellish even by Gotham's standards. 3 of its most powerful crime bosses had been engaged in an all out turf war and they didn't care who got caught in their crossfire. It was mostly over now but there were still a few small fires to put out.

When Barbara reaches the Batcave she finds Batman, cowl pulled back, at the Bat-computer working.

"You're late," that deep gravelly voice declares without him even having to look to know she is there.

"Only by your standards," she retorts somewhat snidely but she is a little fed up of trying to live up to his impossible standards.

There is no reply. Bruce could be infuriating at times. At least she has his respect...or at least as much respect as it is possible to get from him. Enough she supposes for him to let her join the Bat family, learn his secret identity and be trained by him because despite his warnings she didn't quit. Took a long time but eventually Bruce realised he wasn't going to intimidate or frighten her away.

Barbara moves up behind him to see what he is doing. Her brow furrows slightly. It was a map but not of Gotham. It was of Metropolis. "Something going on I should know about?" she asks of him.

"Something I was meaning to do earlier but Gotham's turf war required my more immediate attention."

"Can I get an expansion on that?"

Barbara listens as Bruce very briefly summarises his excursion to Metropolis a month ago when he stopped Harley and Poison Ivy and his wish to find his mysterious helper.

Ok Barbara knows Bruce has his obsessions, see Joker for fuller explanation on that subject, but she didn't get this one. "So another metahuman showed up. Big deal," she says somewhat dismissively.

Bruce turns round and Barbara gets that disappointed teacher scowl. Next will come the condescending talk down to her. "It should be obvious that this is not an ordinary metahuman," he says in that very condescending manner.

"Bruce. I am not stupid. Ok. I can see that this is a little unusual. What I don't get is why you feel the need to find him...or her. Live and let live."

"Anyone with that much power should not be allowed to roam free."

"No let me guess. They should be locked up in your gilded little cage above earth," she says meaning anyone with superpowers is virtually mandated to join the Justice League or that is what it seems like to Barbara.

The scowl comes back in full force. "The Watchtower is not a prison," he bluntly corrects Barbara.

"No. Of course not. It's more like a modern day Olympus where the Gods peer down on us mere mortals like we're ants."

Barbara knows Bruce is studying her. Every inflection of her face, her posture, anything he can fathom about her mood and attitude. "Is that why you refused to join the Justice League?"

"Bruce if you want to spend your days hovering over Earth that's up to you. It is not me. I'll be down here helping real people with their not so important problems or at least to you and the rest of your super-powered deities...oops I mean friends they probably don't seem very important." The slip was of course deliberate.

"Barbara Gotham will always be my number one priority," he states.

"Funny how that's not what it feels like considering this last month Huntress, Canary and I have had to deal with the turf war more often without you than with you."

Barbara folds her arms across her chest and waits for him to try and contradict her. She can almost see him mentally counting up the days he spends in Gotham and the ones he spends with the Justice League. She gets silence in reply and secretly she feels chuffed at herself for getting one over on the great Batman.

Bruce turns back to the computer. Barbara knows he won't admit she is right and he is wrong. Bruce never admits he is ever wrong. Back to business.

"So how are you planning to track this person down in a city of 10 million people?" she wonders.

"I'm not."

"What?" Barbara says now completely lost. Why this effort if he isn't planning to track this person down.

"You are," he tells her.

"I am what?" Barbara queries disbelieving what she is hearing, her eyebrows rising in total shock.

"I'm busy and I need someone I can trust," he explains his reasoning.

Wow she feels so honoured he would place that much trust in her. The sarcasm is probably world beating. "Bruce it might take months to find this person if it is even possible and if he is even still in Metropolis and in case it escaped your attention I have a life here including a job."

"That's why I e-mailed in your notice just before you arrived."

"You did what?" Barbara growls angrily. "You had no right to do that!" she yells at him.

Bruce does not respond to her accusation directly. "This person needs to be found. You are the best person for that job."

"More like the most expendable," Barbara spits out, her anger now boiling over. She takes one moment to calm down. "And what about my father Bruce? Do you have an excuse worked out for him about why I would be moving to Metropolis?"

"Yes," he replies simply without elaborating what that is.

Barbara is this close to trying to throttle him despite the fact she is pretty much certain he can take her down if he wants to. She then makes a decision which surprises even herself. "Fine. I'll do it but I get to pick the apartment I live in which you'll be paying for."

"Acceptable."

Barbara walks off to get changed into her costume. Maybe beating up some crooks will help work off her anger and then once she has calmed down she'll discuss the finer details of this with Bruce. She stops next to the case that holds her costume. Not her original one. One Bruce had made from high-tech armoured materials but it looks basically the same as her original. "Bruce did you ever wonder why Dick left?" she asks in reference to Dick Grayson, formerly Robin, Batman's sidekick, and now living in Bludhaven going by the name Nightwing.

"I do not waste time on triviality," is his response.

"Why do I bother?" she mutters to herself. A question referring to more than just dealing with Bruce.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

"Wow real life news hounds," Mel says with some excitement in anticipation of meeting staff of the Daily Planet. She was also kind of excited about Lana inviting her friend Clark along. Lana had been acting all mother-hen and overprotective meaning Mel hadn't had one shot at seeing if she could get a date with Clark but maybe tonight's the night once she gets a few into Lana to loosen her friend up.

Clark, Lana and Mel enter the bar across from the Planet where many of its reporters go for a drink.

"Ooh Cat Grant," Mel says in a low voice to Lana pointing her out.

Lana's eyes narrow. "Not yet. I need a few drinks of liquid courage before I tell her what I think of her."

Mel grins. Oh now that will be a sight.

Clark spots Jimmy at the bar and goes up to him. "Hi Jimmy. I don't know if you remember me. Clark Kent. We shared a cab," he tries to refresh the young man's memory.

"CK!" Jimmy says enthusiastically. "I remember. Come on sit," Jimmy offers the seat next to himself. "You can tell me what you're up to."

"Well first I need to get drinks for my friends," Clark says pointing at Lana and Mel finding a table to sit at.

"Isn't that Lana Lang?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes. We're old friends."

Jimmy looks at Clark with more intrigue than before at the fact he knows the famous fashion designer Lana Lang. Once Clark has gotten those drinks he sits down next to Jimmy and Clark catches Jimmy up on his month in Metropolis.

"You were really at the show that day with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?" Jimmy asks Clark to confirm.

Clark nods while taking a sip of his beer. "Yes," he confirms although he tries to forget the effect Poison Ivy had on him.

"There were practically no pictures of that. DOMA agents seized everything," Jimmy says a little resentful of the overbearing power of DOMA. "Lucky for the paper that Cat was there."

Well it made Perry happy because he got a front page story. It made Lois very unhappy because Cat got a front page story. Lois and Cat have this rivalry going that Jimmy tries to avoid getting caught in the middle of.

Speaking of Cat she has sauntered up to the bar. "Clark Kent," she practically purrs his name.

Clark takes a large drink of his beer before turning to face her. "Hi...err...Miss Grant. I'm surprised you remember me."

Cat rubs her hand over his biceps, arching an eyebrow in appreciation at the firmness she feels. "Well it's not every day someone backs out of a date with me."

An amused snort from behind Cat follows that statement and standing there is Lois Lane looking like the cat that got the cream. "So finally found a man your loose legs couldn't get into bed Cat," she puts Cat down enjoying every second of this opportunity.

"Better than needing a crowbar to get them apart like your rusty legs do Lois darling," Cat snaps back.

"It's better to be discerning. Less chance of...catching something," Lois says strongly implying that Cat is carrying STDs.

Cat's face darkens at that.

"Oh boy. Here we go," Jimmy mutters in fear of what happens next.

"The only thing you've ever caught Lois is your ring in your hair when you're..." Cat smirks, "_going_ _solo."_

"Better start calling 911," Jimmy continues to mutter.

Lois' face now darkens. "It's quality that matters. Not quantity," she says implying she is better than Cat in bed.

"Well then I have it all because I do both."

"Slut!"

"Spinster!"

"3rd rate hack!" Lois insults Cat's skills as a journalist.

"One tune wonder! Without the Justice League you would still be down in the basement writing about changes to the bus timetables!"

Clark is worried that they are about to start exchanging blows.

"I can get any man I want over you!" Lois proclaims jabbing Cat in the chest hard.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Prove it! Get him!" Cat shouts pointing at Clark whose eyes widen in shock. How did he get involved in this?

"My pleasure!" Lois shouts, marches over to Clark, grabs his face and proceeds to kiss him.

Lois then looks at Cat daring the blond reporter to do better.

"Please. You call that a kiss?" Cat scoffs derisively. "This is how you kiss!"

Cat now marches up to Clark, pushes Lois out of the way, grabs his face and kisses him.

Clark just sits there in muted stunned silence wondering just what the hell happened.

"Excuse me!" a new voice interrupts. Lana has arrived, an overly sweet smile on her face. "Would you please mind not kissing my boyfriend and for the record I can kiss better than either of you!"

And to prove it Lana now grabs Clark's face and kisses him. When she pulls back she mumbles, "You so owe me for this."

Clark gets it. She is saving him and yeah he does owe her one.

Cat looks at Clark and Lana. "Ooh. I smell a story. Lana Lang reunites with her childhood sweetheart."

"How did you...?" Lana starts to ask about how Grant knows that.

Cat waves her off. "I'm a journalist sweetie. It's my job to know things like that."

"It's not your story. It's mine!" Lois declares.

"Is not!" Cat protests.

"Is too!" Lois retorts and the two women come nose to nose.

"It's the first one to hand it in who lays claim," Cat sets down the challenge.

"You're on!" Lois accepts before the two women run from the bar, almost getting stuck in the door as they both try to squeeze through it at the same time.

Clark blinks before looking to Lana. "Is this going to cause you a problem?" he asks worried about her.

"Pft. I'm not headline news. It'll be in the gossip column for a few days at most and then people will forget about it."

"It won't be in at all," Jimmy tells the two of them. Both look at him puzzled. Jimmy explains, waving his phone in front of himself, "I just texted the chief to say Lois and Cat are having another one of their drunken fantasies again. It's not like they haven't done it before."

"Thank you," Clark says extremely gratefully. Lana expresses the same gratitude.

Jimmy shrugs. "Even if Lois and Cat might think it. I'm not stupid. I know what you did Miss Lang," he says knowing it was a show to save her friend.

Lana smiles at him. "Lana please," she asks him to call her. "Mr...?"

"Oh Olsen. Jimmy Olsen," he introduces himself to her. "But call me Jimmy," he says with a smile.

Lana smiles back.

Clark looks at the two of them and if they aren't flirting with each other then Clark is even more out of practice at this game than he thought he was.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

"He sent in your notice on your behalf seriously?"

"Yep."

Black Canary looks a Batgirl unable to believe this...or does she? This is Batman they are talking about. She wonders how or why Barbara puts up with Batman's behaviour and attitude. Dinah Lance's upbringing had been a lot different. Her mother also the Black Canary had been a member of the Justice Society of America, an earlier collection of heroes. After her mother died they essentially raised and trained Dinah. After she discovered she had a metahuman power of a hypersonic scream she chose to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a hero which she is as she stands here on a rooftop dressed in her costume of a black armoured bodysuit, fishnets, black gloves, leather boots and jacket. Mostly she relies on her fighting prowess but she has a few knives strapped to one of he thighs and a few small gadgets in her pockets, like lock-picks and so on.

"I always knew he wore his underwear too tight."

Batgirl and Black Canary manage a chuckle at that remark from the 3rd member of the 'Birds of Prey' as they were referred to. Huntress who stands with them dressed from the down up in thigh high black armour plated boots, black shorts, a swimsuit style bodice which has the middle cut out of it. Her arms are both encased in a pair of fingerless opera gloves. Her ensemble is complete with a purple trimmed cape and mask covering the upper part of her face. Her weapon of choice, a small portable crossbow or two. She has little pouches with little weapons and gadgets strapped to her thighs and on her waist.

Huntress, Helena Bertinelli, is the daughter of one of the most prominent Mafia families in Gotham or she was until she her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was 8. They almost killed her too. You can still see the scar on her stomach where the knife was stuck in but she survived. She swore revenge. She trained aboard, turning herself into a hunter, living by the saying 'blood cries for blood'.

As you can imagine that didn't sit too well with Batman who quite bluntly told her that he thinks she is too violent and unpredictable for this line of work. That was true a couple of years ago when all she had was her thirst for revenge. Eventually when faced with the reality that all she had...that all she had become was this hollow hunter who sought nothing but blood Helena decided she didn't want to be that. That she wanted something more so she renounced her family ties and their legacy which meant her quest for revenge was at an end yet Batman still calls her too violent. So she is a little more than rough when she puts the criminals down. Big deal. Their criminals!

Why should she care if she hurts them? Besides she doesn't care what Batman thinks of her. She has her two friends here beside her. That is all she needs.

"Maybe it's for the best," Barbara says with a small sad sigh.

"Well I don't think anyone could blame you for wanting a break from Bruce," Dinah says in sympathetic understanding.

"I'm thinking I need a break from this all together," Barbara confesses. "A permanent one."

Both Helena and Dinah look equally surprised and shocked at that admission. "You want to quit?" Dinah queries.

"I'm just don't see what difference I can make in a world of superheroes. I'm just a human being."

"Hey!" Helena complains. She's just a human being too.

"It's not a slur on you Helena," Barbara insists. "It is just how I feel."

"Well you're talking crap."

Dinah looks oddly at Helena. "Crap? That's milder than your usual language."

"Well I'm a teacher now. I have to set an example," Helena explains. She does have to set an example for young minds so she is trying to tone her language down.

Dinah and Barbara share a look still unable to believe Helena became a teacher of all things.

"What is the point you're trying to make?" Barbara asks Helena to continue.

"You say you don't make a difference because of what? The Justice League? Where were the big shot heroes this last month when this city was tearing itself apart? Don't recall them coming down from their ivory tower to help out. It was us 3 mostly."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Helena," Dinah says.

"Hey!" Helena complains. "I make a lot of good points."

"When?"

"How about when my fist nearly dislocated your jaw," she reminds Dinah of how they became friends. When they first met they didn't get on at all so they worked it out by beating the crap out of each other and since then they have been friends. That's how Helena solves issues she has with people.

Dinah rubs her chin as she recalls that before turning back to Barbara and her problems. "So what? You'll find this person for Bruce and then quit?"

"I really doubt I'll find him," Barbara admits now she has had a few hours to think on it. "Bruce must think the same. I don't really understand what he is playing at but then again I don't think I ever really understood how he thinks."

"Well screw him," Helena says bluntly.

"Again I am forced to agree with Helena," Dinah says sounding like she can't believe she has said that twice in one night. "Besides we could come with you and help."

Barbara smiles slightly at the gesture. "Thanks but no. Without you 2 here this city would tear itself apart in days."

"We could still come at weekends or something," Dinah amends her original idea.

Barbara remains silent not rejecting that idea but not agreeing with it either.

"Told Dick yet?" Dinah asks in reference to Barbara's ex.

Barbara shakes her head. "No and I don't think I will because I'll know what he'll say."

"Which is?"

"Basically what Helena said. Screw what Bruce wants and go to Blüdhaven."

"And get back together," Dinah fills in the rest.

Barbara nods.

"Do you want that? Do you still want him?"

"Nothings changed," Barbara says in reference to the reasons she and Dick broke up.

"I thought you blamed Bruce for a lot of it."

"I did. I do." Bruce and the constant unrelenting pressure he puts on to get better, to do more but no matter how much you improve or do it is never good enough. Dick got sick of it and of the fact no matter what you do you can never get Bruce's 100% trust. Inevitably all this tension and pressure affected her and Dick's relationship to the point it broke down completely.

"Yet you stayed," Dinah points out. A fact she has never quite understood.

"You know when Dick quit and said he was going to Blüdhaven he did ask me to go with him," Barbara informs for the first time her two friends.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because he made that decision for himself and then asked me as a second thought. We never talked about it or discussed it as a couple. He never gave me any thought at all when he made his choice. "

"Selfish jackass," is Dinah's immediate response to that.

Barbara smiles at that before her smile fades away and she becomes reflective. "That was the last straw for us and look even if I still have feelings for him here's the problem. He's busy trying to establish himself as his own hero and despite his protestations to the contrary he is still trying to prove himself good enough to Bruce. Where does that leave me? At least 3rd in his list of priorities. Forgive me if I'm not willing to put up with that any longer."

"So when are you leaving?" Helena asks.

"Couple of weeks. Once my notice with the Library is up and once I talk to my father."

Down below the 3 spot a purse snatcher.

"I'll get it," Barbara volunteers as she fires a grapple line and Batgirl swings into action.

Dinah turns her attentions to Helena who is chewing on a candy bar which Dinah thinks is a bit of an addiction for Helena as she always seems to be chewing on one. "You were awful quiet during all that," she remarks since it isn't like Helena not to offer more of an opinion.

Helena shrugs. "I try to avoid getting involved in all that. You know we do have to work with Nightwing occasionally."

Dinah isn't buying it. Something is off. Helena is blunt to past the point of rudeness normally and never holds back her opinion. Dinah studies Helena carefully and notices an uncharacteristic nervousness in her posture and expression. A crazy notion enters her head. "Are you sleeping with Dick?"

Helena freezes mid-bite.

"Oh my god! You are!" Dinah exclaims in complete and total shock. She never saw that coming.

Helena chews slowly before swallowing. "So what if I am?" she challenges, her voice even. "They're broken up and it isn't like I'm rubbing it in her face or anything. Besides it's nothing serious. It's just sex. You remember sex right? I mean I know it was awhile ago you and the archer broke up but sex can be quite enjoyable."

Dinah's face twists slightly with anger. "I broke up with him because he cheated on me," she says with an angry snarl. "And you dare make one smarmy comment and I'll knock your teeth out," she warns Helena.

Helena thinks of risking it anyway just to see the reaction but decides she isn't in the mood for a throw down with Dinah and resumes eating her candy bar. God she loves these but they are murder on her hips.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Lana said Clark wouldn't be a 3rd wheel but he is seriously starting to feel like one as he watches his by now quite drunk friend flirt with a quite drunk Jimmy Olsen. Mel wasn't as drunk. She obviously had a higher tolerance level but she had vanished off outside with one of the male reporters. Didn't take a genius, superhearing or x-ray vision to figure out what they were about to go off and do. Lois and Cat had not returned so Clark has no idea what happened to those two. He turns his attentions back to Lana who is drunkenly ranting against the failings of the Justice League. To sum it up essentially Lana is complaining that they are a distant, remote, unfeeling organisation out-of-touch with the ordinary man and woman.

"They-they're not so bad," Jimmy says in their defence although slurring his words as he does so.

Lana snorts rudely. "Really? Didn't she...no wait that's not right...didn't ski...no...didn't see...yes that's it. Didn't see any of them rushing to the rescue when Clark and I nearly got pugged...no wait...mugged."

"Yeah but they have saved the whole world," Jimmy says his arms gesturing around wildly spilling beer from the bottle in his hand.

Lana's brow furrows as she tries to get her buzzed brain to focus. "I'm not shaying they don't do...stuff but they seem to have forgotten about the little guy...girl...me!" Lana takes a drink from her glass which Clark is pretty certain he should stop her from doing before she falls over. "And you!" she accuses Jimmy, poking him in the chest. "You and your paper sing nothing but their praises when you should be..be...being more cwitical."

"Lois sings their praises," Jimmy corrects her. He then looks around like he doesn't want anyone to hear what he says next. "Wanna know a shecret?" he asks in a low voice.

Lana giggles and nods.

"Lois is so nice about them because she's sheeping...no...I mean seeping...cheeping? No. Hang on." Jimmy takes a drink of his beer and tries again to try and say what he means. "She's...boinking the Green Lantern!"

"Which one?"

"Err...you know...the pilot...Hal...thingy."

"Oh yeah," Lana says with a silly little grin. "Well between you and me I would so boink him too."

Jimmy pouts. "What does he have that I don't?"

"A hot uniform!" she declares laughing.

Clark frowns at hearing this and he doesn't mean Lana's admiration of the Green Lantern but this perception of the Justice League aren't people to look up to and admire. He doesn't quite believe that Lois Lane would compromise her journalistic integrity and is passing it off as loose drunk talk.

People are not perfect. Clark knows that but still the Justice League should probably be a better example. To him living in Smallville of course they felt remote but even moving here to the big city they still do. True he did see Wonder Woman the day he arrived but really did he feel any connection to her?

Clark can't say he did. She showed up, took down the bad guy and essentially flew off. As he recalls in the paper next day Lois did not even get that interview she tried so hard to get.

Lana is right. They aren't sticking up for the little guy. They only ever seem to show-up when its some super-villain or something similar. Everyone has problems and to the average guy their problems may not be on the end of the world scale but that doesn't mean they don't matter. Someone needs to do something but who, what and how Clark doesn't know.

At the end of the night Clark makes sure he and Lana share a cab with Mel to get her home. Clark left Jimmy to his workmates. Once Mel was dropped off the cab dropped him and Lana off at her apartment. Clark pays the fare while trying to hold Lana up at the same time. A little too much drink for her.

Clark picks Lana up to carry her.

"My hero!" Lana giggles.

Boy is she going to have some hangover in the morning.

"Wanna hear a secret Clark?"

Clark humours her. "Of course Lana."

Lana reaches into the top of her dress and pulls a piece of paper out of her bra. She waves it in front of his nose. "Jimmy Olsen's phone number," she proudly announces what it is.

Clark has no idea if Jimmy is the kind of guy Lana would like so he just smiles politely and wonders if she will even remember she got it by the time she wakes up in the morning. Lana carefully stuffs it back into her bra for safekeeping.

"Freeze!"

Oh you have got to be kidding. Twice in one day. Clark turns round to find a guy with a knife this time. "Sir," Clark says. "I know you may think this is the answer to whatever problems you have but it is not," he tries to talk the guy down since he has an inebriated Lana in his arms.

The guy laughs. "You're a funny guy." His face then becomes darkly serious. "Now hand over the money."

Clark sighs. Why can't this guy just do this the easy way? He looks down at Lana. "Sorry about this Lana," he apologises beforehand. He then throws her high into the air freeing his arms. He slips into superspeed, knocks the would be mugger out, drops him off at the same police station as their mugger earlier in the day and is back in time to catch Lana.

"Whee!" she says with childish enjoyment kicking her legs about. "Again! Again!" she pleads.

"Sorry. Only one ride per customer," Clark dryly jokes.

Lana pouts. "Boo!"

Clark chuckles. He had never seen a drunk Lana. She was a funny drunk it seems.

"Clark," Lana says, her voice sounding drowsy.

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to throw up," she tells him.

In an instant Clark has Lana by the kerb, over a drain as she heaves tonight's fluid intake down it. God that is disgusting especially to him with his super-keen senses. Clark gently holds her and makes sure she doesn't fall over.

Clark lets out another sigh. Well that little incident just proves there isn't a hero around when you need one.

"_You were around," a voice in his head points out._

Him? He's not a hero.

"_Why not? You have the power."_

Yes but that isn't what his power is for.

"_Isn't it? Dad did say you were here for a reason. Maybe it's this."_

Clark contemplates that. His dad did say that but...

"_But what? You were just complaining how the Justice League aren't around. Aren't setting a good example. Aren't standing up for the little guy. You could stand up for the little guy. How many out there could you help?"_

How many out there could he help?

Clark does what he hasn't done in a long time because he found it too overwhelming. He lets himself hear every sound around him instead of pushing it all into the background. Clark found when he was a teenager he could hear for miles around. He wonders if he can hear further now he is older so he listens.

His face flinches as the enormous cacophony of noise floods in. 10 million people and every sound they make right down to the sounds their hearts make as they beat. He is out of practice so it takes a while to filter it down to what he is trying to find. People calling out for help.

He hears them. Dozens...Hundreds perhaps more of people calling, screaming, begging...

He has to stop. It's too much. Clark returns his focus onto Lana and pushes the cries out of his hearing but not out of his mind.

Yes he has problems. He is still grieving for his parents. Not to mention 10 years on from when he discovered his origin he is still trying to come to terms with the fact he is the last survivor of his species but has he perhaps been too selfish for too long in thinking about himself. There are people right now who need help and he does have the power to help them.

By now Lana has finished her retching and Clark picks her up and takes her up to bed. He makes sure she is tucked in and asleep. He looks at her briefly and remembers the feelings he use to have for her. He still cares but the love he had for her is gone. Puppy love his mother called it he remembers with a bitter-sweet smile. It didn't last very long after they went to separate cities for their Higher Education. It wasn't the happy ever after with her he spent many hours sitting in the barn dreaming about as he grew up. Maybe he just doesn't get that. Maybe that person his mother use to say was there for everyone died the day his people did.

Clark takes one last look at Lana. He almost feels like a big brother watching over her which just goes to prove how over what he and she use to have is. He moves into the lounge leaving Lana sleeping peacefully and goes and stands at the window looking out. His thoughts return to what he heard. All those people needing help. So what he is lonely. He can live with that. He has basically lived with it his whole life. No it is like he was thinking. Time to stop being selfish. Time to put others first. Time for someone to stand up for the little guy and if the Justice League weren't up to the task then Clark guesses he'll have to do it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Since DC are bringing back Barbara Gordon as Batgirl I thought I might as well jump on the train and use Babs in my story along with Huntress and Black Canary. To clear it up the 'voice' in Clark's head is just his conscious giving him a kick in the right direction. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark takes his first small steps into becoming a hero while Babs arrives in Metropolis determined to find him._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since that morning Clark told Lana what he was planning. For a second she thought her hungover brain had imagined it but as it turned out Clark was quite serious. He wanted to be a hero although he reproached her every time she tried to use that particular word. He wasn't he kept telling her. He was just someone with the power to help he said.

Clark had spent a lot of the last 2 weeks 'tinkering' as he called it. Tinkering on what Lana did not know but when Clark put his mind to something the laid back farmer was shoved aside and Clark could be as obsessive as the next person. Tinkering where was also another point. Lana had seen very little of him these last couple of weeks. It was all...right in fitting with Clark's character. There was always this mysterious side to him he never let anyone see. Not even her when they were dating. Another reason it didn't work out and if she was going to give him advice on finding that perfect someone she guesses she would say that it would have to be someone he finally feels able to be allowed to see the side of himself he hides away.

It is after dark today before he returns from wherever and Lana arches an eyebrow in interest at his appearance. Clark usually went for the casual farmer look. Plaid mostly but tonight it seems we have a reversion to something he more commonly wore when they were teenagers. The jeans, blue-t-shirt, red jacket combo.

"I didn't even know you still had that jacket," she comments.

Clark looks at her puzzled. "But I love this jacket. You know that. Why would I get rid of it?"

"Clark you're love for that jacket borders on the unhealthy," she reproaches him.

"Lana don't diss the jacket. If it comes down to you and the jacket..."

"The jacket wins," Lana says with a roll of her eyes. She has heard this before.

Clark grins triumphant.

Lana just shakes her head. Honestly at times to her Clark still seems like this overgrown kid...and gee she really has gotten cynical she sudden realises. She needs to watch that. Back on to Clark's clothing choices Lana doesn't even bother to try and give Clark a make over. He is too set in his ways. Although she wonders if this change of attire means something. She hasn't seen much of him this last couple of weeks but when she has seen him he seemed...cheerier as if he had found a new purpose to his life and wasn't simply moping around in his grief. She inquires, "Clark have you actually thought through how you are going to do this...hero thing?"

Clark makes a face. He is not a hero.

"Well I can't think of any other description," Lana says contritely.

Clark lets it go. "I'd be lying if I figured out every little detail," he admits. "But hey I doubt even Batman knew exactly what he was doing when he started," he says in jest which is hiding the fact he is a little worried but he is also determined this is what he wants to do.

"Is that what you have been doing these last couple of weeks? Figuring out the details?"

Clark slowly rolls his head from side to the other. "Sort of. You want to see?"

"See?" Lana queries somewhat perplexed. What has he been doing that she needs to see something?

"Sure." Clark checks his watch. "Well how about we have dinner first," he suggests since it is close enough to that time. He wouldn't want to be responsible for Lana not eating properly.

* * *

Barbara looks around her new apartment still strewn with unpacked boxes full of her possessions but still oddly she feels lighter. Maybe it just the fact she is away from Gotham and Bruce's suffocating presence that explains the feeling.

She goes to her window and looks out at the unfamiliar skyline. This was her city now. Maybe she'll get changed, go out in costume and reconnoitre the immediate area and start to familiarise herself with its layout. Wouldn't be hard since she had a top floor penthouse apartment with a skylight. Easy way in and out without being seen. Deliberate of course. She had chosen this apartment herself after all.

Barbara lets out a sigh. She's been living on her own for awhile but never this far away from her father before. In fact apart from when the mission required it she had never been out of Gotham. Her father...well Bruce worked up a good excuse as to why she quit her job and was moving. She'll give Bruce that. However she knows she will miss her father now that she can't just pop round to see him whenever she feels like it.

There is a knock at the door. Now since she walked in the door literally only a few hours ago who could this possibly be. Barbara goes and opens the door and finds Helena and Dinah in her civilian dress of brunette wig and glasses. She should have guessed.

"We thought House Warming Party," Dinah explains.

"We come bearing gifts," Helena says holding up said gifts.

Barbara arches an eyebrow. "Beer and...Cheetos?" Barbara looks closer. "Is that the beer from that counterfeit ring we broke up?"

"The tests proved it wasn't harmful," Helena explains innocently. "And best of all it was free."

"She has it stacked from floor to ceiling in her apartment," Dinah tells Barbara.

"I wish I could say I was surprised," Barbara says with an accepting sigh as she invites the two women in.

Helena and Dinah look around as Dinah pulls her wig and glasses off.

"Amazing," Dinah remarks.

"What is?" Helena asks.

"Despite all this mess it is still cleaner than your apartment," Dinah jokes with a smirk.

Helena snorts derisively at that.

"Well have a seat," Barbara offers. "Assuming you can find it," she remarks since it was buried under boxes and packaging.

* * *

"I don't mean to criticise," Lana says to Clark after he brought her to this old rundown industrial estate. "In fact I've been really supportive if you'll recall."

"But?" Clark prompts her.

"But a creepy abandoned factory? I'm not seeing how this helps."

Clark could be offended but it is not in his nature to be. He takes Lana by her hand. "Come on inside and you'll see," he says as he gently drags her along.

They step inside the old factory which has long abandoned pieces of machinery littering the floor and Clark leads Lana up the staircase to the office which overlooks the factory floor. Lana looks at the rather rusted metal staircase dubiously.

"I checked it," Clark assures her. "It's perfectly safe."

"For the invulnerable man I'm sure it is."

"Will you trust me?"

Lana says nothing and lets Clark lead her into the office which she can see Clark has been busy remodelling with what looks like some rather old radios and computers all stuck together hodge-podge style to other pieces of electronics and circuit boards. Then there is the smell which tickles a thought about where Clark got all of this. "Did you get these off a rubbish tip or something?"

"Yes," he says simply.

"Ok why?"

Clark explains, "Just in case someone stumbles across it. If someone does all they'll find is some old stuff someone else threw away. Nothing that connects it to me."

That was really very clever if Lana takes a moment to think about it. "You've really put some thought into this haven't you."

"I've not concerned about myself really but if someone links it to me they'll find out about you and I won't have you put at risk," he tells her putting her welfare first.

That's Clark Kent down to a tee. Never thinks of himself first. "So what is all this for?" Lana asks.

"Right. I'll show you," Clark says as he starts a portable generator and switches everything on.

"Where'd you get the generator?"

"The farm. I nipped home and picked it up."

"Police scanner," he refers to the radio equipment.

"That's illegal Clark," Lana points out.

"I know but as you said I thought about this a great deal and I realised I needed to know what's going on with the emergency services."

"How did you manage to come up with this?"

"I went to the library and read a few books on electronics."

"A few?" Lana queries sceptically.

"Ok more than a few."

"You read every book you could find I'm betting."

"It's not as many as you think. I don't think I read more than a hundred and I found some...ahem...useful tips on the internet."

"Seriously there are places where you can find out how to listen in on the police frequencies?"

Clark nods. "Yes and well they encrypt the signal but it wasn't that complex."

"For you I'm sure it wasn't," Lana remarks knowing that Clark is very smart. A lot smarter than he lets people think he is and as a bonus he can read and learn things at what you would refer to as his superspeed. It would be how he read a hundred books in a couple of weeks. Heck he probably did that in a day or two.

Clark turns to the a couple of old computers that he had tweaked. "You get a surprisingly good wireless signal here and I programmed these to monitor news sites."

"I don't remember you being that proficient with computers," Lana comments.

"Well I..."

"Went to the library and read every book you could find," Lana finishes. "Right?"

"Yes."

"Ok so I see how you can go about doing this but what about some sort of disguise?"

"No," he says simply.

"No what?"

"No you are not getting to design any sort of costume. I'm trying not to be like the Justice League. That's the point. After all you said it yourself about them being out of touch with real people."

Ok so secretly Lana may have wanted to design him a costume. She has never tried her hand at Superhero fashions but that wasn't what she meant. "Clark a disguise as in something so no-one can recognise you," she elaborates her thinking.

"Oh right that. Well I did have an idea or two. Nothing fancy. Give me a second," he says as he moves to a metal cabinet in the corner. He opens it and puts on what he takes out of it.

Lana just looks at him a whole hell less than impressed.

"What?" he asks at her expression.

"Seriously Clark. Dark glasses and a leather jacket," she describes what he is wearing. "That is so...1980s," she says a little distastefully at that decade's fashion choices.

"I though the 80s was back in vogue," he argues.

"The good stuff. Not the bad stuff. You look like the Terminator."

"That's a classic!" he proclaims. He loves that movie.

Lana rolls her eyes before fishing something out of her bag. A hairbrush. She then walks over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"I'm at least going to sort your hair out," she tells him because it was still in its usual curly mess.

"Alright but be warned if you aren't careful the brush will break. My hair is as tough as the rest of me."

"I'm a professional Clark. My skills aren't solely limited to design you know."

"I know."

"Can you sit down please?" Lana requests. Clark is just too tall for her to do her work properly.

Clark sits and Lana sets about grooming his hair. She manages to get it slicked back apart from this one annoying curly lock that flops over his forehead and won't be budged so she leaves it. "There. Better," she says.

"If you say so," Clark says not all that convinced what the point of this is. It isn't like anyone will get a good look at him as long as he stays moving at superspeed.

Just then his scanner picks up a police car calling for back-up as they chase some armed car-jackers. Clark gets to his feet. No time like the present to get started. "I should go help," he tells Lana. "Will you be ok here or do you want me to drop you off first?"

"It sounds urgent. I'll be alright here."

"I'll be as quick as I can," he promises.

"Clark. I know you're tough but are you bulletproof?" Lana asks with concern for him.

"I'm suppose to be invulnerable but I have never actually been shot," he admits. In fact he has never really put his supposed invulnerability to the test.

"Well try to avoid being shot then."

"I'll try," is all Clark can promise. He starts to go until remembering what Lana said about who he looks like an idea strikes him and he delivers the following in a pitch perfect impersonation, "I'll be back."

Clark vanishes with a gust of wind leaving Lana shaking her head at his goofiness wondering just when Clark is actually going to grow up.

* * *

"But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man!"

Helena and Dinah fall over laughing as Barbara sings the lyrics to Billy Ray Cyrus' hit out of tune while dancing around in her underwear. Why is she doing this?

Well assuming she remembers this in the morning Barbara will no doubt be blaming the liberal amounts of alcohol she has drunk so far this evening. After drinking their way through the beer Helena brought they went out loaded up with as much as they could carry and have been drinking their way through it ever since. At some point they dug out Barbara's I-pod and speaker, downloaded a whole bunch of songs at random and here they are singing and dancing. Barbara will have to admit right now she is having more fun than she has had in years. She can't remember the last time she let her hair down and let herself be silly. Bruce would never stand for it.

"Oh god I think I've broken something," Dinah says as she holds her sides as Barbara's singing comes to an end.

"Like...like...you were any better...Miss Closet Brittany Spears fan," Helena says between her guffaws. Dinah had already had her turn where she sang to 'Oops. I did it again."

"I am not a fan!" Dinah protests.

"Yeah? Then how come you knew all the dance moves by heart?" Barbara asks as she falls on to the couch.

Helena laughs her head off as she remembers back on the dancing. She has given up trying to pick herself up off the floor. Her legs seem to have lost that power.

"You shut up!" Dinah snaps at Helena. "Just because I'm a little tipsy doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

Helena snorts. "You can't even stand up," she insinuates.

"Sure I can!" Dinah insists and then tries to pick herself up off the floor. She does manages to get to her feet, stumble a few paces and then fall right on top of Barbara, her face dangerous close to Barbara's chest.

Helena just laughs more while Barbara and Dinah spend an inordinate amount of time trying to separate which is harder than it looks when you can't quite seem to control your limbs. Eventually they manage it and end up sitting side-by-side on the couch.

Dinah takes a minute to catch a breath and a coherent thought in her alcohol addled brain. "You know who broke my achy breaky heart," she says morosely.

"Jerk-face?" Helena puts forward as a suggestion.

"I believe kids today go with douchebag," Barbara says slurring her words.

"Personally I go with asshole," Dinah says. "But anyway you know who I'm talking about. The guy...what's his name?...shoots arrows."

"Arrow Man?" Helena suggests.

"Yeah. Him. Broke my heart," Dinah admits, her face glum.

Helena crawls her way over to the couch and clambers up to sit next to Dinah. She puts an arm around her friend. "You're better off without him. I don't know what you saw in him anyway."

"And this comes from the woman who dated the Question," Barbara points out.

Dinah looks at Helena cross-eyed as she loses the ability to focus her eyes. "You dated that guy! He's crazy!"

"Q's just a little unhinged," Helena says in the Question's defence. That is a defence because she can't deny he is a little bit on the mentally unstable side but he's not out and out crazy.

"You must have liked him," Barbara comments at the way Helena is defending the Question.

"I did if you really want to know."

"So what happened?"

"It just gets so tiresome after awhile having to listen to him make these ridiculous connections. 'Girl Guides work for the Illuminati or something'. 'Those little plastic things on the end of shoelaces are tracking devices for the government'. He was making me so paranoid I ended up thinking about what he said when I was trying to buy shoes. I needed to get away from it."

"Just like I needed to get away from Bat-jerk!" Barbara pronounces. "Have I ever told you two about what an ass he is?"

"You're preaching to the choir honey," Helena says. She has always thought he was a jerk and that is her using her nice language.

"Dick never called me honey," Barbara says morosely. "It was always babe because it was close to Babs."

Dinah snorts finding that funny in her drunken state.

"I miss him," Barbara says quietly.

"Well he ain't missing you!" Dinah announces. "I know for a fact he's doing..."

Helena clamps her hand over Dinah's mouth before she says it. She has enough awareness left not to want that spilt.

Barbara's eyes narrow in anger not needing to hear the rest. "What a douchebag! You know how many men I've looked at since he left? Not one."

Dinah pushes Helena's hand off her mouth. "Well cheer up maybe this person you are here to find is a really really hot guy. You can seduce him and then you can take him to Blüdhaven and shove it right in Dick's face."

"I like that idea," Barbara announces perkily. "You know Dinah you are really really smart. Smarter than Bat-jerk."

"We're all smarter than Bat-jerk!" Helena proclaims.

"You're right," Barbara agrees. "That needs a toast. Where's the beer?"

Helena and Dinah try to recall where they left the beer that is sitting on the table right in front of them. It takes a surprisingly long amount of time for Barbara to notice it. "WTF? Who hid the beer there?" she asks them referring to the beer in plain sight.

Helena and Dinah share a look before smirking identically and drunkenly shouting together, "Bat-Jerk!"

"Should have figured," Barbara mutters. It's always his fault. She passes a bottle each to Dinah and Helena before taking one for herself. "Right! A toast! To us!"

"To us!" Dinah and Helena join in raising their bottle of beers.

"To the Birds of Prey!"

"To the Birds of Prey!"

"Each of whom has more brains than Bat-jerk face!"

"And more charisma!" Helena adds.

"And more charisma!" Dinah adds.

"I just said that!" Helena cries at Dinah.

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

"Right and um more...more...um...gumption! Yeah. We've got way more gumption!"

"Gumption? You're drunk!" Helena tells Dinah.

"Pft!" Dinah waves that off. "I can drink you under the table," she claims.

"Ha!" Helena refutes that. "I can drink a dozen of you under the table!"

"You...you are asking for a repeat of the ass kicking I gave you," Dinah warns Helena.

"You never kicked my ass! I kicked your ass!" Helena retorts loudly.

"You're definitely drunk. You're memory is screwed up!"

"Oh yeah. Then lets go right here and right now," Helena challenges Dinah. She then tries to stand up only to find she can't.

Dinah snorts with laughter at this.

"Shut up!" Helena growls giving Dinah a hard shove.

"You two..." Barbara vaguely warns them waving her finger at them. She then finds her attention caught in rapture by her own finger. Wow has her finger always looked like this? What was she saying again?

Oh right. "You two need to settle down before I kick both your asses," she threatens them. "I was trained by Bat-jerk you know."

"Yeah and he sent you away on an impossible mission because he thinks so much of you," Dinah points out sarcastically.

Helena takes a long deep gulp of her beer. "What you need to do is to find this guy and assuming he is really really hot have him screw you on Bat-jerk's car. That would show him."

"I miss sex," Dinah laments now that Helena has raised the subject. She turns to Barbara. "After you're done can I screw this guy?"

"We-we have to find him first," Barbara points out.

"Yeah. Right. Right. Good point. What about you Helena? You want this guy to add another notch to your bedpost?"

The reply Dinah gets is a loud snore. Helena has passed out.

"Lightweight," Dinah proclaims triumphantly at the fact she has out-drunk Helena before she too passes out.

Barbara laughs finding the the fact her two friends have passed out funny for some reason. She very shakily gets to her feet, staggers to her new bedroom, collapses on her bed and follows her friends in passing out.

* * *

A middle-aged man with greying brown hair steps out of a car along with a younger woman with blond hair. They are detectives Dan Turpin and Maggie Sawyer of Metropolis' Special Crime Unit. They walk up to a squad car where two officers are standing.

"This had better be really good O'Rorke," Turpin grumpily address one of the men, an Irish man with red hair. It was really late and his shift was suppose to be over by now.

"Just following standard procedure Dan," O'Rorke says in his defence. "If there is an incident involving something beyond human we call you guys."

Sawyer looks at the two men in handcuffs in the back of the car. "Look perfectly human to me," she expresses her opinion.

"They do. He...I just don't know about," O'Rorke says pointing up at a rooftop.

Turpin and Sawyer look where O'Rorke is pointing at see a man standing there. He is too far away to make out details. He gives them a little salute, that they can see, he then floats up off the roof and flies off with a sonic boom ripping the air.

"Great. Another one," the grizzly Turpin complains with all these heroes popping up. In his view they don't make his life any easier.

"Nice change though getting some help," O'Rorke comments because there they were chasing the two armed men through the streets of Metropolis when a blurred figure swooped in, literally picked up the car they were chasing and then proceeded to shake it about as one would when you make cocktails. Afterwards when the...'man' put the car back down the two men crawled out on their hands and knees and promptly threw up. That is when O'Rorke and his partner moved in to arrest them while their helper flew off to that rooftop. O'Rorke continues with this added comment, "After all unless its a supervillain you don't see any of those highfalutin Justice Leaguers bothering themselves with helping us lowly grunts out do you."

Sawyer and Turpin share a look. They couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Clark returns to the factory, picks up Lana and drops her back off at her apartment before telling her he has something he wishes to do.

Clark soars upward above the clouds thinking back of what he just did. That...that was...fun. Yes it was also serious with guns and people being shot at but he hasn't felt this thrilled about using his powers...well ever. Over the years he very occasionally used them when he spotted people in trouble. Not that anyone saw him. He acted discreetly or so fast people didn't even register he was there but this was the first time he consciously chose to set out and help people and it was fun...thrilling...exhilarating.

Not as much fun and exhilarating as flying though. This, he thinks, as he soars across the countryside, this is truly fun and liberating. There is nothing more liberating than flying. He really doesn't fly enough he realises. Best feeling there is.

In the pitch dark of night he starts his descent. There is a couple of people he wants to see. He slows down and lands so gently no-one could possibly hear him. He strides forward, his feet making a crunching sound on the gravel path until he reaches his destination. Upon doing so he hovers a foot off the ground in a sitting position cross-legged and looks sadly at the object in front of him. A gravestone with the names Martha and Jonathan Kent inscribed upon it.

"Hey Ma. Pa," he greets them. "Guess what I did tonight."

* * *

The next morning Barbara wakes up and her great analytical mind gets to work trying to figure out what is wrong with her. There is a dull ache just above her eyebrows that seems to be getting more painful. She tries to open her eyes and the light hurts. Her tongue feels like sandpaper. Snippets of last night replay in her head.

Conclusion: You drank too much and are hungover.

Gee. Thanks a lot great analytical mind. That sure was helpful.

Barbara tries to move. She feels like crap and she hasn't even gotten to the throwing up part of the hangover yet. She needs water. She can feel how dehydrated she is so despite the protests of her pounding head Barbara makes herself look at and re-familiarise herself with her surroundings.

This isn't her bedroom...oh wait. New apartment. New bedroom. Yep it is all starting to come back to her.

Groaning as she gets up Barbara shuffles her way out of her room and towards the kitchen. Once there she finds a glass, she had managed to unpack those, pours some water from the tap and takes a few sips.

Her tongue still feels awful. What possessed her to drink that much? 'Never again,' she swears to herself.

The water refreshing her slightly Barbara turns her attention to the lounge area where Dinah and Helena remain asleep on the couch...together. And when Barbara says together she means somehow they are literally cuddled up, arms around each other. Helena is even drooling slightly. Are they going to be in for a shock when they wake up.

That leaves only one question for Barbara to find an answer to.

Where is the hell is her phone so she can take a picture?

* * *

_Author's Note: It'll be awhile before I get Clark onto something close to the iconic costume. I want him to go through some failures first. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Despite going for low key Clark's heroics start to get noticed by certain people._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's the Flash."

"It is not the Flash."

"Yes it is. Look it's all blurry. Only the Flash moves like that."

"The colours are all wrong."

"He was trying out something new?"

"Olsen that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Lois who else could it be? No-one else moves like that."

"No-one we know of. I'm thinking this guy is new."

"How can you tell it is a guy?"

"I was in his arms. Trust me they were definitely male."

"Lois he couldn't have held you for more than a second."

"It was all that was needed. Besides I know for certain it wasn't the Flash because I asked...um...a source."

"I really don't want to hear what kind of pillow talk you have with Hal Jordan Lois. It's an image I could do without."

"Ok first off how the hell do you know that?"

"Lois when you're drunk you talk non-stop."

"Well ok remind me to cut down."

"I do all the time. You ignore me."

"Well this time I mean it."

"Where's my camera? I need to record this moment for prosperity."

"Oh hardy har ha Olsen. I'm dying with laughter. Now can we get back onto the issue?"

"Ok even if you're right are we really going to go all out to find this guy?"

"It's a scoop Olsen. Metropolis' first dedicated superhero."

"Lois there have only been stories going around for at most a couple of weeks."

"You just have to ruin it don't you?"

"It's not the only rumour going on around here. I overheard some cops say they saw Batgirl the other night."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...I think there is something going on here. It can't be a coincidence."

"Actually it could."

"You're being naïve."

"Well why don't you ask your jade illumination themed boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. We just meet up every so often to relieve work-related stress."

"Again so not an image I want in my head Lois."

"Oh grow up."

"I'm perfectly grown up Lois but I have to work with you and I don't need images like that in my head. If our positions were reversed would you say any different?"

"Olsen are you trying to make me barf?"

"Gee thanks for shooting down my manhood there Lois."

"Ha! That's nothing. You should have seen what I did that day I turned Lex Luthor down for a date."

"I was there. I'm still having nightmares. You'll be getting my therapy bills."

"Try living with my sister. Then you'll know true horror."

"I've met your sister Lois. She's perfectly nice."

"Oh my God! You slept with Lucy!"

"...What!"

"Don't deny it. The only people who ever think she is nice are guys she has slept with."

"Lois you are really not holding your sister in very high esteem here."

"I love Lucy. She's family. It doesn't mean I overlook what she's like. By the way don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't denied sleeping with her."

"I didn't sleep with her Lois alright."

"The whole truth Olsen. Spill it."

"That is the truth Lois...ok stop staring at me I'll spill. I didn't sleep with her but she did come on to me and we made out but that's it."

"You turned her down?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship which I was pretty certain I would do if I slept with your sister...um...Lois...are you hugging me?"

"No. I'm putting my arms around you to squeeze you to death."

"Ok got it. I was just confused there for a second."

"Olsen you are always confused."

"That's true...I guess. So where were we?"

"Mysterious New Hero...yikes...that headline sucks."

"I thought Perry came up with the headlines."

"I let him think he does."

"No I'm pretty certain he does. Hasn't he shot down every one of your suggestions for the last 6 months...ow...you hit me!"

"My hand slipped...ow!"

"So did mine!"

"Olsen if we didn't have this mystery to solve I would be kicking your ass right about now."

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

"You know this wouldn't be a mystery if you had gotten a better picture."

"Lois the guy saved us from getting mowed down which shouldn't you be more concerned about by the way."

"Why? It was obviously Mannheim's doing in retaliation for our Intergang expose last month. He's tried this sort of thing before."

"Yes I know. Anyway Lois even if I hadn't been thrown to the ground I couldn't have gotten a better picture than this. He was moving too fast. That camera I had has the fastest shutter speed you can legally get and still all it got was a blur."

"Hmm...blur...Blur...do you think we could use that in a name for this guy?"

"That's...not the best one you have ever come up with."

"Well it's a bit hard when you have no clear idea what the guy looks like."

"Maybe we should take a break. Get some coffee?"

"Not a bad idea Olsen. I'll go. You want your usual?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Jimmy then watches Lois leave the desk at which they are working and head for the elevator. There's a coffee place next door but saying that where isn't there a coffee place these days. He then turns his attention back to the photos they were discussing. They had been out doing what they always do, investigating, when a car tried to mow them down. Jimmy did think for a brief moment that this was it but then the blurred figure he managed to catch on camera threw them out of the way, stop the car leaving a hand shaped dent in the front of it and then blur off all in the matter of a few seconds at most.

As Jimmy thinks on it now the Flash idea didn't make sense. Flash was fast but not strong enough to leave a dent in a car. He will have to concede Lois is correct...not that he will be admitting that in front of her.

New heroes do appear infrequently but Jimmy just has the weird feeling that there is something different about this one and he also knows Lois won't rest until she gets to the bottom of it. It's just her nature. There is a reason she is nicknamed 'Mad Dog' after all. In which case he is really going to need a lot of coffee because he can see many a late night ahead.

* * *

Morning and Lana looks at Clark eating his breakfast, Honey Loops...and watching cartoons and she can just imagine he has been doing the exact same thing since he was little. In fact she can guess he pretty much had the same expression on his face then as he does now. It's been nice having Clark here staying with her. Kind of like having a big brother she guesses...and if that doesn't prove how over he and she is nothing will. Lana decides to broach something with him. "So Clark anything...interesting happen when you were out the other night?"

Clark only half paying attention replies, "No. Just the usual."

Lana takes usual to mean the small stuff he has dealt with so far. Muggings, purse snatching, a bank robbery, helping rescue people from fires or car crashes. Nothing major. No fighting super-villains or anything. "Uh huh. You sure about that?"

Her tone gets Clark to turn his attention off his cartoons and onto her. "Lana. What are you on about?"

Lana can guess he hasn't read the paper this morning. She throws him the folded up copy of the Planet. "Page 8," she tells him.

Clark opens up the paper and turns to said page. Upon doing so his eyes open wide at the blurred picture of himself with the story about how he saved Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen and a little bit at the bottom about asking people for more information. "Well...um...page 8," he says lamely. "It's not like they are making a big deal of it."

"For now but surely a day will come when someone will get a clearer shot of you."

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"And then? Because are you really going to let them see you in that lame leather jacket?"

Clark looks at her. Now he understands. This isn't worry about him being seen although he believes Lana does worry about it. This is her trying to persuade him to model for her. "Lana. I know."

"Know?"

"About the drawings for a costume. You left them out the other day."

Whoops. Lana wasn't meaning to do that. "Ok I admit it. I'm intrigued by the idea of designing a costume. I've never had a chance before."

Clark won't begrudge Lana her gift. She is very good at what she does. He lets out a long sigh. "Ok fine," he concedes. "But I get final refusal," he insists.

Lana smiles brightly. "Great!"

* * *

That very same morning Barbara is reading the same edition of the Daily Planet and she too spots the story on page 8. She had spent the last 2 weeks familiarising herself with the city. Getting to know the good and bad sides of it, where the bad element tend to congregate. It takes time to understand who the power players are and how much power they yield. The two biggest players were Intergang and Lex Luthor. She had heard all about Luthor from Bruce and the battles with the Injustice League whom Lex was secretly behind although good luck trying to prove that.

Her phone rings. She spies the ID. She checks her watch. She was expecting him sooner. Barbara picks up the phone and answers it. "Good morning Bruce."

"Interesting story in the Planet this morning."

Barbara smiles at a chance to annoy him. "Which one? The councilman corruption story or the elderly couple who won the lottery and became millionaires?"

She can practically hear the scowl forming. "Page 8."

Barbara pretends to take some time to find it and she rustles the paper loudly so he can hear it. "Let me see here...ooh claims that the old theatre is haunted. How interesting..."

"Barbara. Don't be clever. Zatanna is better at it."

"You are undermining me by comparing me to Zatanna? Seriously? You're not helping your case Bruce."

"Barbara," he says sounding just a little bit more than annoyed.

Barbara sighs. "Ok fine Bruce. Yes I see it. Our mystery target I'm guessing."

"That would be my assumption."

"I'm working on it Bruce. It takes time," she pre-empts his criticism.

"Time is not something you have an infinite supply of."

"Did you just phone to criticise?"

"No. There is something else I require you to do. I'll be sending Huntress and Canary to assist."

It must be serious if he is sending those two to assist or he really just thinks that little of her. God is it any wonder Dick left and Barbara is almost starting to regret she didn't quit sooner herself. "I assume this is best not discussed over the phone and they will bring the details."

"Correct."

"Fine. I'll be ready."

The click as the phone call ends is all the goodbye Barbara gets. She once more checks the time. Her guess will be that Helena will finish her work day and then she and Canary will come round this evening. That gives her the day to do a couple of her projects. That in mind she drains the last of her morning coffee, goes over to her desk, fires up her computer and gets to work.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" a childish sounding voice asks.

Barbara looks at the source of it with a frown. Helena just smiles infuriatingly in response. "Pick that one up from one of your pupils?"

"Yep. He keeps asking that over and over. I was tempted to kick him so hard in a certain place he would never be able to breed."

"Wonderful imagery there Helena," Dinah mutters with a roll of her eyes as she exits from the bathroom having been in there to change into her costume for tonight's activities.

Helena shrugs. "I try. Have to get the kids to expand their horizons. Dream the impossible and believe they can reach it."

"Save the sales pitch for PTA meetings."

Helena shakes her head and mutters something about Dinah being more fun when she was dating the archer as she heads to the bathroom to change into her evening wear.

Dinah fixes her leather jacket into place and peers over Barbara's shoulder. Barbara was already changed but with her cowl pulled back as she still works at her computer. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Two things. One I'm emptying Thorne's illegal bank accounts and donating it all to charity."

Dinah bursts out laughing at the image of Rupert Thorne's face, one of Gotham's most powerful crime bosses, when he finds his accounts empty. "Won't he be pissed?"

Barbara shrugs with a small smile. "It isn't like he can trace it and what is he going to do? Go to the police and tell them the accounts where he puts his illegal earnings were hacked into and stolen? Let him be pissed," Barbara says with some small satisfaction.

"That's certainly a new way to fight them."

"We can beat them up all we want but really the true way to hurt people like him is to take away their precious money. Without it he can't pay his men or afford to bribe people."

"You're really something at all this digital stuff. I can't get my phone to play the ringtone I want."

Barbara tries and fails to suppress a smile. Dinah's phone doesn't play the correct ringtone because she hacked in and messed about with it for a joke. That was a couple of months ago and Dinah still hasn't realised it.

"So what's the 2nd thing you're doing?"

Barbara stops momentarily reducing Thorne to poverty and brings up a map of Metropolis. She then hands over the copy of the Planet folded open on the picture and story of their blurred target. "Read that," she tells Dinah.

Dinah briefly reads the story. "That the guy Bruce wants you to find?"

"Assuming so. In that case I went back over the last couple of weeks for any news story concerning blurred figures or guardian angels or just some mysterious act that might fit the M.O and map them and see if there is a pattern."

"Is there?"

"No but considering how fast the target moves there would be no reason for there to be one. He can be anywhere he wants in minutes, possibly seconds. The only pattern I've got is that he seems primarily to focus on the small stuff."

"Perhaps he just doesn't want the attention. Not everyone is like the Flash or Booster Gold and seeks attention."

"Perhaps or maybe he is just like we were when we started out. We weren't out there taking down crime bosses to begin with. We just wanted to help a few people." Or at least Barbara did. She is forced to make the following admission. "In that case Bruce is right we need to find him."

"Ok are you feeling alright? I can't remember the last time you thought Bruce was right."

"I'm not thinking like Bruce is about the threat he might pose but from what I can figure this guy...and he does seem to be male from what people think they see...this guy has a lot of power and probably no training on how to use it properly. Sooner or later he'll wind up hurting someone without meaning to. At that point we might end up risking losing him," she means losing him as in who knows where he'll go after he crosses that line even accidentally. The last thing the world needs is another super-villain.

"Then find him already," Helena says like that should be easy, as she walks back, now dressed as Huntress.

"Working on it," Barbara snaps a little annoyed at people keeping saying that. She is working at her own pace in the way she wants and she really likes it. Definitely should have left Bruce before now. She finishes a last few things on her computer before spinning round in her chair. "Right. On to tonight's activities then."

Why had Bruce sent Dinah and Helena here. Rumour around Gotham was that Two-Face had made a deal with Intergang for some high-tech weapons to be shipped in so he could make a move to claim more territory which only risks restarting up that turf war the 3 women risked their hides trying to bring to an end not so very long ago. The weapons from what Bruce could find out were being stored in Metropolis. The 3 heroines' job was to find where, wait for Two-Face to show to close the deal out and then ruin everyone's night by making sure they were all caught with their hands in the cookie jar...or in other terms make sure the police caught them with the boxes of illegal weapons.

Course the major trick is finding out where the deal was going down. In that regard they were fortunate in the fact Helena knew someone who use to work for her Mafia family that now works for Intergang. They were going to put the squeeze on him Birds of Prey style and see what he knew.

* * *

"I don't know anything!" the middle-aged man of Italian descent insists which is perhaps not the wisest thing when Huntress of all people has you hanging over the edge of a building, upside down with only a thin line around your ankle stopping you plummeting to your death.

"I'm gettin' real tired of hearing that," Huntress says coldly as she stands on the edge of the roof. He had been saying it for the last 5 minutes. Batgirl and Black Canary are there too standing some distance back letting Helena work.

"I don't!" he insists again strongly.

Huntress pulls out her crossbow and aims it right between the man's eyes. "Then let me ask you what good are you to me?"

The man's eyes widen in fear. "Y-you're bluffing," he dares to say. "You hero types don't kill."

Huntress smiles dangerously. "I'm not a hero. I am a hunter." She then lets one of her arrows off and as she intended it grazed the man's cheek. She brings it up to eye level and looks through the sight. "Huh. The sight's off. I'll have to fix that," she says for his benefit.

"You shot me!" the man yells in incredulous disbelief as his hand goes up to his cheek where blood is starting to flow from the nick.

"That's not shooting you," Huntress tells him. She lets off another arrow into the guy's shoulder, making sure not to hit anything vital. "**That's** shooting you."

The man screams out in pain.

Barbara pinches the bridge of her nose. "Does she always have to shoot them?" she mutters in complaint to Dinah because yes they rough people up but shooting them is going a little far in Barbara's opinion.

Dinah says nothing because there is no point. Helena never listens anyway.

Huntress reloads her crossbow. "So you have until I finish reloading to tell me something," she tells the guy making the threat quite clear that when she is finished reloading he is dead.

"I don't know," he cries caught between begging and sobbing.

Helena has to resist rolling her eyes. It is always so pathetic when they start crying. "Grow a pair," she snidely tell him and then aims her crossbow back between his eyes. "Last chance," she warns him.

The man holds his hands out in surrender. "Alright. Alright. Look I don't know where the deal is going down. Only a few do."

"And you know who at least one of these people is and where I can find them," Huntress tells him what she wants to know.

The man nods agreeing to tell her whatever she wants.

* * *

"This is definitely the place," Batgirl reports as she looks through binoculars. Their informant had told them where they could find a person who had the info they needed. He lived there and apparently ran an illegal gambling den out the place as well so not so different from Gotham only security isn't as tight. The criminals in Metropolis don't live with the same fear of Batman as the ones in Gotham do so aren't as paranoid about security. Almost makes this too easy.

"So how standard are we making this?" Dinah asks since this is the kind of thing they can almost do in their sleep.

"Just the usual. You two provide the distraction. I'll drop into our target's penthouse apartment and hack his hard drive."

Huntress locks her fingers together and cracks them in anticipation. Nothing like breaking up a gambling den and beating up a few people to loosen her up.

Gambling den's might seem almost clichéd in the modern world but the thrill of gambling will always hold the appeal and while it can be done online these days that can't beat the atmosphere of places like this. Of course there is also the alcohol and the girls who provide the..._entertainment_ assuming you can afford it of course.

There are many forms of entertainment provided. For Morgan Edge, call him old fashioned, he liked a beautiful looking girl with a nice voice to sing on stage just like now. He waits as the spotlight focusses on the curtain which slowly pulls back to reveal...Huntress and Black Canary.

"Hi boys!" Canary greets them with an overly cheery smile and a wave. "We're tonight's entertainment and enjoy it while you can because in about 5 minutes you'll all be unconscious."

Edge's face grows dark. "Get them!" he orders of his men.

Huntress takes a running leap and hits the first man in range using him as leverage to flip herself over the next guy, grab him by the shoulders and using her momentum throw him. She lands in a crouch, sweeps her leg round knocking down two more. She stands up straight as more heavies advance on her. Yep. She loves her work.

Canary is doing no less well. Men like this always think they have the advantage because they carry guns about without thinking about what will happen in a situation where they can't use them effectively. Makes them overconfident and usually these guys are hired for their size and strength and not their fighting prowess. Would be why she is taking them apart in seconds.

As always though Dinah just has to keep an eye on Helena. Helena always has this fury and anger just under the surface and sometimes in battle Helena could lose herself to it and therefore not keep an eye on the bigger picture and the environment around them. They were relatively innocent people here. It's a minor thing really wanting to gamble. Those in charge were the real criminals. They were the ones who had to be taken down.

Edge can see how this is turning out as even outnumbered the two female heroes are taking out his security like they are novice fighters. He throws the last of his men at them while he makes his escape. He was angry now. He really liked this place. It was one of his favourite homes and now he would have to move. Someone would pay for this. He makes it out in the alley when there is a whizzing sound followed by something hard hitting him on the back of his head. Edge falls down, raises his hand to where he was struck and finds blood.

"Not so fast Mr Edge."

Edge gets back to his feet as Batgirl swoops out of the sky and lands a few feet away from him. "You're a long way from Gotham girl," he warns her.

"And you're a long way from justice only after tonight I'm thinking not so much."

Edge laughs. "Girl. Intergang owns this city."

"I'm not sure Lex would agree."

Edge's face darkens at the mention of Luthor. "He'll be dealt with in time unlike you who will be dealt with now!"

Edge reaches into his jacket for his gun but Batgirl is swift and has grabbed his arm before he can pull it out. She delivers a punch to his gut bending him over. Barbara is use to fighting people bigger and stronger than she is therefore she knows you hit them and keep hitting them and never give them an opening. For the 2nd in command of Intergang it doesn't take much beyond a few punches and a couple of kicks before she has him on the ground unconscious.

Batgirl reaches into his jacket, pulls out his gun and throws it away before she pats him down looking for...ah ha. Mobile phone. She plugs in a small device to the phone and copies all the data to look at later. She had already done the same to Edge's computer. That done she puts his phone back and cuffs him before dragging him back into the building.

The patrons have fled and inside she finds Huntress and Canary tying up the last of the goons. Huntress dusts her hands off. Batgirl tosses Edge to the floor.

Edge coughs painfully as he comes round. "You 3 bitches have signed your death warrants!" he swears.

All 3 women roll their eyes. Like they haven't heard that before.

Batgirl picks Edge up and slams him onto a table in a Batman-esque fashion. "Listen to me well Edge. I'm going to be staying in this town so when you get bail let all your little friends know that I will be making their lives hell until you decide you've had enough and pack up your organisation. This..." she gestures at everything around them. "This is only a warning. Heed it!"

Batgirl then punches him hard knocking him out again. Her words of course as simply to plant the idea in his head that she was here to make his life difficult and not have him realise this was all a distraction while she copied all his computer data.

The Birds of Prey swiftly make their departure and watch from a rooftop across the street when the police come and haul everyone away, Edge included.

"Well that was disappointing. I expected big tough Intergang to be a bit more of a challenge," Huntress comments while biting into a candy bar.

"We got lucky," Batgirl says. "The deal will be a tougher affair. For the big deals they use metahuman enforcers to supplement their muscle."

"Did you get everything?" Canary asks.

"Yes. Job well done," she congratulates her two friends.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"You cannot be serious!"

"What?"

Clark holds up Lana's idea for a costume. "A hoodie?"

"It's perfect," Lana insists. "Along with designer sunglasses," she says as she puts a pair on him. Well ok maybe not that pair but she had brought a dozen home with her and she is certain one of them will be the correct style.

"How is this perfect?" Clark asks as he pulls the shades off his nose.

"Well obviously Clark tweaking will be necessary but that is why I have brought a few home in different styles, colours and materials so we can see what works best but think about it. A hoodie puts your face into shade. You could slow down a bit or even stick around and be better able to help."

"You are really enjoying this aren't you," he guesses from the enormous grin on Lana's face.

"Honestly?"

Clark nods.

"Yes," Lana confirms. "I mean I could be at the forefront of a new trend. Hero fashions for the 21st century."

"Lana. I am not doing this to be hip or trendy or whatever the term is these days," he cautions her.

"Clark all the heroes in the world...their costumes say something about them. They are their symbol," she argues. Lana thinks Clark's costume should be the same. That it says something about him as well as being trendy. She can make it do both.

Clark sighs. "Lana I'm trying not to be like them," he reminds her.

"Look I agree with you Clark about some of them being out-of-touch but it doesn't mean the principle is wrong."

"Lana...what is there to say about me? I'm a farm boy from Kansas. I should just wear one of my plaid shirts in that case."

"Clark you are more than just a farm boy. There's where you come from."

Clark's face darkens like thunder. "Don't," he warns her off. "Don't even think about it."

Lana knows this is a sensitive issue but feels she needs to say it. "Clark...let me say it once. We clear the air and I promise I'll never mention it again."

Clark looks at her through cold eyes. "Fine. Get it over with," he says sounding petulant.

"What about something that reflects your origin?"

"What is there to reflect Lana? They're dead. They're all dead. There is nothing to reflect," he states in a flat emotionless tone.

Wow. Lana knew it was a touchy subject but he seems even colder on his people than he was before. She wonders if losing his mother has amplified it. "Ok," she concedes. "I'm sorry I raised it."

Clark's cold emotionless stare continues for a little while which makes Lana feel really small. She swiftly changes subjects. "So...um...will you at least try a few on and see how they look?"

Clark softens his glare slightly. "I'm still making no promises about agreeing to wear any of them," he tells her tersely.

"Sure. Just like you said before," she says in agreement.

* * *

"You know sometimes I really hate this job," Huntress complains as she along with Batgirl and Black Canary sit in the rain watching the location they had managed to get for the weapons deal from the data they stole.

Dinah agrees with Huntress. This job isn't a whole lot of fun when the rain is pouring down. Although it seems to reflect her mood which is still low after her break up with Ollie.

Barbara does not respond. Simply keeps looking at the warehouse through her binoculars for any sign of Intergang or Two-Face or any of their known lackeys. "There," she says as she spots a limo with blacked out windows. "It's Mannheim," she reports as Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim, the boss of Intergang steps out. There are 3 escort cars full of his bodyguards accompanying him.

"Recognise any of them?" Dinah asks since as Barbara mentioned Intergang tends to use metahumans on their big deals.

"I see Killer Frost," Barbara reports. Killer Frost is a ruthless killer as cold as the ice she can generate. She has the power to manipulate the cold and ice. She moves onto the next woman. Another woman with red hair. "It's Whisper A'Daire."

That peaks both Huntress' and Canary's interest. Last either of them saw Whisper A'Daire she was working for Ra's al Ghul and had been for at least the last 60 years. He had given her a serum that made her immortal as well as give her some minor shape-shifting powers. She could change into a snake-like humanoid form that grossly could spit out deadly acid. They wonder what this is about. Either she and Ra's split up or she is there at Ra's command. Perhaps he is trying to forge an alliance with Intergang. That would be bad.

"Anyone else?" Dinah asks.

"Hmm...I think that's John Corben."

"Who?" Helena queries.

"He's a mercenary...a terrorist for hire. Last I heard he was dead," Barbara pulls from her memory.

"Looks pretty good for a dead guy," Dinah remarks.

"Immortal? Some kind of magic spell? The living dead? Or your info is just plain wrong?" Helena wonders as to which it is.

"Can't give you an answer but he came in the same car as the other two so I'm guessing there is something about him that has been altered. Should be careful when engaging him," Barbara cautions.

Dinah quietly scoffs. Helena and caution are not two aspects that sit together. She looks on and waits. As soon as Two-Face shows up it will be time to bust up this little soirée.

* * *

"You look fine."

"I look awful."

"Just give it a try. One night. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine. Fine. I'll give it a try."

Clark moves himself to stand in front of a full length mirror Lana had brought out into her lounge and pulls up the hood of the red leather sleeveless hoodie Lana had finally decided was his colour. Under it he wore a blue t-shirt along with blue leather pants. He brushes some imaginary dust off. "Would I not be better off in black?" he asks since he kind of stuck out in red and blue.

Lana moves next to him with a frown and adjusts how the hoodie is sitting on him. "Clark take it from me. Black is not your colour but if you really want we could try it tomorrow and see how it looks. There is going to be some trial and error here for awhile Clark."

Clark looks back at himself in the mirror. Well the hood did place his face in shadow so that's good.

"Here put the glasses on," Lana suggests as she hands a pair over to him.

Clark takes them and can see the lenses are a dark red in colour. He guesses Lana wants them to match. He slips them on.

Lana looks at his reflection and smiles a little smile of satisfaction. She does good work even if she is saying so herself.

Clark pushes the hood back off revealing his hair in that slicked back state Lana insisted he have it in apart from that errant lock over his forehead and goes and picks up what probably most closely resembles a bluetooth...in fact it was a bluetooth until Clark did some tinkering. It picks up the relay from his radio that picks up the police frequencies so Clark can listen in no matter where he is or what he is doing. He attaches it to his ear and pulls the hood back up. Time to get to work.

* * *

If you call getting shot at and various unrepeatable threats made at you business as usual then Batgirl, Huntress and Black Canary can call the fight they are currently in the middle of as business as usual. Even having to fight metahumans like Killer Frost and Whisper A'Daire wasn't really unusual.

Huntress connects with a spinning kick to Two-Faces two faces.

"We are going to skin you alive," Two-Face promises darkly.

"Aw Harv. I knew you loved me really," Huntress mocks him as she blocks his blow, twists his arm and kicks him the gut. She then knees him in his two faces.

Canary was currently picking her way through the goons using Huntress' metal fighting stick. Seriously she needs a better costume that allows her to carry more weapons. However she does manage to keep a few knives strapped to her thigh that she throws into the hands of a couple of guys aiming guns at her.

Batgirl has managed to put Killer Frost down and was currently trying to avoid Whisper's acid spit. Yes it is as disgusting as it sounds. She leaps out of the way and rolls forward to bet met by Corben. She throws a punch which Corben doesn't even try to dodge.

Batgirl's next move is to call out in pain and cradle her fist because she thinks she just might have broken something because Corben's face feels like it is made of steel. He then grabs her with immense strength and throws her through the air like a rag doll. Batgirl crashes through some crates and comes to a painful stop.

She pulls out a batarang and throws it. It misses...as she was intending. It impacts a crate to the left of where Corben is standing. She pulls up her cape for cover as it explodes causing what's in the crate to explode as well.

Batgirl pulls herself to her feet and peers through the smoke to see Corben still standing unmoved by the force of the blast but the right side of his face and upper right part of his torso...

HOLY METALLIC MONSTROSITY!

And seriously even Dick was never that lame. Anyway back to what her eyes are beholding. The skin has been melted off to reveal a robotic body. "You're a machine?" she says in total astonishment.

"And you're dead," Corben says menacingly and now his voice even has a kind of machine like buzz underneath it.

Batgirl braces herself only to be hit by a loud sonic blast from behind. She can feel it effecting her inner ear as the room starts to spin before she passes out.

Corben looks up at who is responsible for that. The person he really works for and had been acting as a spy within Intergang for. "Luthor...you're late," he remarks.

Lex Luthor, dressed in his green and purple armoured suit, with his hand still held out arches one solitary eyebrow. "Did someone start the party without me?"

Corben looks down at Batgirl. "Yes her and her two friends."

Lex looks down at Batgirl's fallen figure. This has been unexpected but perhaps not unhelpful. He had been planning to disrupt this meeting because Metropolis was his town and it was time Intergang learned their place. Standing behind Lex are several members of the Injustice League. "Kill everyone," he orders and then amends that slightly, "except our feline imitation of the Chiroptera family here, her two friends and Mannheim. Leave them alive."

Lex has to at least leave the heroes alive long enough to thank them before he gets rid of them. As for Mannheim...well Lex wants to have a little chat with Intergang's boss.

* * *

Elsewhere Clark is performing a very important rescue that he had come across while flying around on his patrol.

"Please be careful," the elderly woman asks of him. "Fluffy is wary around strangers."

"Of course ma'am. I promise you your cat will be safe," Clark assures her as he floats up to pluck the stranded pet out of the tree. The cat hisses at him but he remains calm. This reminds him of that stray tabby he found in the barn when he was 7. It hissed at him too but eventually Clark managed to win its trust. In fact he was the only one it ever allowed to pet it.

Clark takes his time and gently plucks the cat up and cradles it in his arms as he floats back down. That done he then escorts the lady across the street to her house.

"You are a very nice young man," the woman says to him. Polite too. Such a rare trait these days.

"I am just trying to help ma'am."

"Are you new at this?" she asks. "I've not seen or read about you."

"Yes. I only started a few weeks ago."

"Well from what I've seen you are doing a fine job. At least you are respectful and spend time to help. Those others in the Justice League never seem to. They are always off fighting this supervillain or that alien dictator and look at the mess they cause," she complains about the damage the League causes during their fights.

This isn't the first time Clark has heard something along these lines about the Justice League. Seriously he can't believe that not one of them has noticed how people perceive them and if they haven't then someone should point it out to them.

When they reach the door the lady tries to invite Clark inside for some tea. He politely declines not wishing to put her to any bother. He returns her cat to her before he wishes her and Fluffy well and saying his farewells. He then soars off into the night sky, a large smile on his face, happy that he was able to help. Clark has to say he has actually really enjoyed these last few weeks. When he was growing up his powers...his oddity always made him feel like an outcast and then his parents showed him his spaceship which only made his feeling of isolation worse.

Clark has a resigned practical attitude to it all now. He is what he is. He can't do anything about it. Only try and make the best of what he has although up until recently he thought that involved remaining hidden within the human population for...however long he lives. Clark has this sneaking suspicion that his lifespan could be a fair bit longer than your average human.

Anyway he never thought about using his powers openly but now that he is he has to say it makes him feel good to know that he is helping people...the little people the Justice League tend to forget about. He wonders if he hadn't had to look after his mother because of her illness whether he would have been doing this before now.

Best not to wonder on what ifs and concentrate on the here and now and in the here and now he is going to have to a talk to Lana about this costume because when he accelerates too quickly or just gets above a certain speed the hood blows back. May need to do a redesign.

* * *

"Fuck! My head!" Helena complains loudly as she regains consciousness. She had been fighting when she was hit hard from behind by something very strong.

"Join the club," what sounds like Dinah's voice says.

Helena shakes her head to clear it and opens her eyes to find herself next to Black Canary and Batgirl in the middle of the wrecked and on fire warehouse and they are not merely just tied up together. As she looks down it appeared they are held together by a metal girder that has been bent around them leaving barely enough room to breathe. Helena can feel that her hands are tied together really expertly which means she is not getting loose quickly.

"What did I miss?" Helena wonders.

"Oh just Lex Luthor and half the Injustice League getting the drop on us," Dinah says acerbically, sounding quite pissed at the fact she got taken by surprise just like Helena and Barbara. She should have done better. Her mother would have done better.

Helena tries to peer round at what is going on but can't get a clear line of sight. "What's happening?"

"Lex is dealing with Mannheim," Barbara reports as Mannheim is forced to his knees in front of Lex.

Lex looks down at his so-called rival for control of this city with about as much respect as he gives a cockroach. "I give you this one chance Mannheim to end this pointless and destructive battle we've been fighting," Lex offers. "Have Intergang accept my leadership and together we will take over not only this city but the world."

Mannheim laughs despite the sorry state he is in. Clothes tattered, bruised and bleeding from his lip. "You have no idea about anything Luthor. You make this offer thinking I'm in charge. I'm not. I serve one who can crush you like an insect."

Lex looks at the short stunted man, both physically and mentally, with some puzzlement. Is he telling the truth or concocting some story to save his worthless life?

Lex lifts Mannheim up by what remains of the man's jacket until he is off the ground. The suit Lex wears greatly enhances his strength. "Name this person," he demands.

"HIS name is not revealed to the likes of you. Go ahead and kill me if you want because what He can do to me is a hundred times worse than what you can imagine."

Lex ponders what to do for a few moments. "I'll spare your life for the moment but deliver this message to your boss. Tell him Lex Luthor seeks a meeting. If he refuses I will not rest from eliminating your pathetic organisation until Intergang is not even a memory." Lex then throws Mannheim aside. "Now get out of my sight!"

Mannheim scurries away and Lex turns his attention to the 3 heroines who he had Metallo tie up while they were unconscious. He strides forward in his armoured suit until he stands above them. "Now then what do we do with you?"

"You could surrender before we kick your ass," Huntress says.

Lex chuckles. "Ah yes the feisty Huntress always straying close to the wrong side of the law. You know what I'm feeling generous so I'll make all 3 of you an offer. Join me."

"Bite me!" Huntress snarks sounding somewhat childish.

"Come now. The 3 of you are no more enamoured with the Justice League than I am. After all didn't all 3 of you decline to join."

"I quit," Huntress points out.

"Actually they kicked you out," Lex corrects her.

Huntress shrugs. "Still doesn't change anything. Won't be joining you baldy!"

Lex sighs. That insult gets so tiresome after awhile. He looks to Black Canary. "And what about you?"

"Technically I'm on an extended sabbatical," Canary corrects Lex. She use to be a member and technically she still is but after her break-up with Ollie she needed some space and time away from the pressure of that.

"Well yes I must admit I didn't think you would accept my offer," Lex says to Canary but he thought he would try. He turns to Batgirl. "How about you Batgirl? I'll even sweeten the deal by not making you tell me the real identities of any of your friends."

Batgirl mentally snorts at the affront of him even trying this. She fixes him the coldest hardest glare she can manage. "I'll never help you Lex. I may not have joined the Justice League but I have no interest in helping to create a world run by Lex Luthor," she states in no uncertain terms.

Lex sighs. "You know you disappoint me and I hate to be disappointed. Plastique!" he yells at the red-haired woman, a master of explosives on top of the fact she possesses the power to impart an explosive charge to any object.

Plastique steps forward. "Oui," she replies in her native French. She is from Quebec.

"Blow this place," Lex orders, his voice cold and harsh.

"No! Let me kill them!"

Lex turns his attention to the white-skinned, blue-haired Killer Frost currently being held in the grip of the huge grey figure that is the living zombie Solomon Grundy. After the dust settled on this fight it turned out she was still alive. "Oh and why should I do that? In fact remind me why I shouldn't let you endure the same fate?" Lex asks her.

"I'm a killer for hire. I work for whoever pays me. Intergang was paying me. That's why I worked for them. If you pay me I'll work for you and to prove I mean it I'll kill those 3 for free," she basically pleads for her life.

"An interesting offer but I want these 3 to look like they were simply caught in the explosion. Anything else will bring the Justice League down on my head but I will give you a chance to prove yourself as long as the first...5 jobs I ask of you are done for free."

"5!" Killer Frost screeches.

Lex looks at her, his face unmoved and cold. "Take it or I have Grundy..._play _with you."

Killer Frost swallows hard. "5. A very generous offer."

"I thought you would see it my way," Lex says with a cold smile of satisfaction. With that done Plastique gets to work planting explosives everywhere. Her own unique type of explosive that leaves no residue so no-one will be able to identify the cause. When she is done Lex and the Injustice League leave the Birds of Prey to their fate.

"So anyone got an idea how we are getting out of this?" Dinah asks as she struggles to simply get the ropes around her wrists undone never mind how to escape from the metal girder that is wrapped around them.

"Working on it," Barbara says through gritted teeth as she tries very hard to get out of her binds. Lex was unfortunately a very smart man. He had stripped her and she assumes the others of all their weapons, belts and little gadgets. This day has not been going well.

"How long have we got?" Helena asks.

Dinah tries to peer at the readout of one of the bombs. "About 30 seconds," she reports.

The 3 heroines struggle with to get free of their bonds cursing Lex every second that passes and they get nearer to their doom. Not one of them bothers with that last words or expressing feelings. This is the life they chose. They all knew where it could get them one day and as the countdown reaches zero it seems today is the day.

* * *

Clark flies over the rooftops of Metropolis. While he has been able to fly since he was about 18 he has never spent a great deal of time in the air...until he started doing this. It was really very enjoyable and he is is partially regretting he hadn't spent more time flying before now. When he flies he just feels...so free and uninhibited. The feel of the wind rushing over him. High above the city away from the noise he can just let himself forget about all his troubles for awhile.

BOOM!

Speaking of troubles that sounded like a very large explosion.

BOOM!

Another one.

BOOM!

And another. Clark's brow furrows as he pinpoints the direction and zips towards it. He finds a partially demolished warehouse on fire and looks inside and spots...NO WAY!

Another explosion. Right. Hero adulation later. Save their lives first.

Clark zips down, blasts through a wall, picks up the 3 heroines and flies out just as the final few explosions engulf the area where the 3 women were just moments before. Clark flies them up to a nearby rooftop and places them down.

"Are we dead yet?" Canary asks, her eyes closed. She really hadn't wanted to see the end when it came.

"No. You're not dead," a deep baritone voice speaks softly, reassuringly and if Dinah is permitted to think so the voice sounds kind of sexy. Her eyes flicker open to find a tall man in a red leather hooded vest top(hood up after Clark had quickly had to pull it up again) with blue t-shirt on underneath and blue leather pants. He is wearing red-shaded glasses she can just about see. He bends down in front of her.

"Here. Let me help you," he offers and then he takes the steel girder they are still wrapped in and unbends it like he is bending Taffy. He then offers his hand which Dinah takes. He smiles and Dinah can't help herself when she smiles back because his smile is kind of infectious and more than that from what she can see of his face his smile makes him look gorgeous. She bets he has amazing eyes under those shades.

Once he has helped Dinah to her feet he then goes and helps Huntress and Batgirl up. Huntress doesn't miss the opportunity to run her hands over the large, firms biceps as he is helping her up. She gives him a smoky sultry smile.

"Thank you," Batgirl says to him in a flat voice, keeping her hormones in check although it wasn't lost on her just how well built this guy was. He was at least as tall as Bruce with perhaps a slightly larger overall frame defined it seems by layers of muscle but none of it was disproportionate large like some over-muscled body-builder. It seemed to be all perfectly in keeping with his size.

"You're welcome," Clark says, a little shy and nervous around these real genuine heroes. He even fidgets nervously on the spot. "Well...uh...I should go," he decides before he makes a complete ass of himself.

"Wait!" Batgirl shouts because...well she can't be certain but this she thinks is him. The guy she is supposedly here to find. "Who are you?"

Clark's eyes dart back and forth under his shades as he thinks. What does he say? "I'm...I'm a friend," he comes up with and then before anyone can ask anything else or stop him he bends his knees slightly, pushes off and soars off into the night sky, vanishing in a blur and a muffled sonic boom.

The 3 women just stand there. It was all over almost before they could blink. There is silence for a few moments until Huntress speaks up. "I am so calling dibs on him!"

* * *

_Author's Note: The not so successful hunt for a costume for Clark continues. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Batgirl starts to close in on her target while Barbara meets a certain tall handsome dark-haired blue-eyed waiter._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at Barbara's apartment Dinah comes out of the bathroom having showered and changed. What a night!

She finds Barbara still in her Batgirl costume sans the cowl and cape at her laptop working. Helena is in the kitchen snacking. Dinah steps up next to Barbara. "So think that was our guy?" she asks.

"It would not be a rash assumption," Barbara replies.

"Well I suppose we can look somewhat brightly at tonight in this sense. Those weapons are not going to be on Gotham's streets," Dinah says trying to put a positive spin on this evening's events.

"Did anyone see what happened to Two-Face?" Barbara asks wondering if he survived.

Dinah looks in the direction of the kitchen since Helena had been fighting Two-Face. "Helena!" she shouts. "Did Two-Face escape?"

Helena takes a moment to try and recall. "Not sure but I don't remember seeing him when we woke up...or A'Daire either for that matter."

Dinah looks to Barbara. Assumption in their line of work is that unless you see the body they ain't dead and even then they don't always stay dead. She then looks at what Barbara is doing on her computer. "You're writing a report?" she queries.

Barbara shrugs. "Better to write it all down for Bruce to read then spend 20 minutes trying to explain it. If he wants something clarified he can phone."

Something suddenly occurs to Dinah. "Did you ever get around to telling Dick you moved here?"

"I sent him an e-mail."

"Harsh Barbs," Dinah says critically because that is just so impersonal.

Barbara freezes mid-typing and sighs. A hand goes to her head. "I just...talking to him won't achieve anything except a blazing row."

"That's a big assumption Barbara and if that is really what you think will happen then maybe you two are better off separated because...and I know this is probably ironic coming from me considering myself and Ollie's break-up but if your first assumption is that you can't even talk without arguing then your relationship is completely finished."

Barbara frowns. Part of her knows Dinah has a point and if she tries to imagine her and Dick getting back together...well truth is she can't. Maybe she needs to start letting it go.

Helena walks up tucking into some noodles she heated up in the microwave. "So are we worse or better off after tonight?"

"Position wise I think we are where we were. Knowledge wise we learned something. We now know Intergang has some secret boss. Dinah is right in the fact Gotham won't be seeing those high-tech weapons but Two-Face probably survived so the struggle for control will go on."

"And our hunky saviour?" Helena wonders.

"Hunky?" Barbara queries that description.

"Definitely."

"Apart from learning he is hunky," (Dinah can't deny that he is), "did we learn anything about him?" Dinah asks.

He can fly," Barbara answers. "We didn't know that before tonight."

"And if we're wondering what else he can do next time we meet just give me an hour and I'll tell you exactly what he is..._capable _of," Helena says suggestively.

"Jesus," Dinah swears. "Helena is all you think about is how to get into his pants?"

"No," Helena replies with a shake of her head before her lips curl up into a smirk. "I think about how to get him into mine."

Dinah just shakes her head and gets back onto the part of the discussion where Helena isn't figuring out how to rack up another conquest. She quickly counts up all his assumed powers in her head. Speed, strength, energy projection, freezing ability and now flying. "That's at least 5 different abilities."

"Yes," Barbara agrees.

"That's odd," Helena points out. Both Barbara and Dinah look at her quizzically. "Just because I'm not an expert doesn't mean I don't know metahumans. They don't usually have that many abilities," she explains her comment.

"She's right," Dinah says and she is not an expert either despite being a metahuman but she knows enough to have to agree with Helena.

"I know," Barbara says agreeing with the comment. It doesn't add up. This guy can't be a normal metahuman. The options are some kind of experiment to produce a metahuman with multiple abilities or magic or...he is something else entirely.

"So question remains how do you track him down?"

"Actually we might have gotten a break on that front tonight," Barbara says.

"Really?" Helena queries sceptically.

"Just because you were too busy checking out his biceps doesn't mean the rest of us were."

"Yeah but they were really awesome biceps."

"Under his hood in his right ear. Did any of you spot it?"

Dinah thinks back while she was lost in that smile of his. In his ear she caught a glimpse of a... "Bluetooth. He had a Bluetooth."

"Precisely and when he was helping me up I heard the chatter in it. It was the emergency service bands."

"He was monitoring them. So what? We do that," Helena points out not seeing where this is going.

"It was too small to be scanner and a decryptor. It wouldn't have the software to decrypt the signals. It was simply a receiver," Barbara deduces.

"Which means he has a base somewhere where he keeps the equipment and it is being broadcast to him," Dinah follows the logic.

"Which means there is a signal which can be traced as soon as I find the frequency. Ideally I would need to be near him."

Helena sniggers causing her to nearly choke on her noodles.

"What's so funny?" Barbara asks.

"You need to be near him? Or you want to be near him? Not that I blame you but remember I called dibs."

Barbara rolls her eyes at Helena and looks at Dinah. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm 16 again?"

Dinah has to laugh.

* * *

"So you saved Huntress, Black Canary and Batgirl?" Lana asks Clark to clarify.

Clark nods. He told Lana because he had to tell someone. He tells her about some of what he gets up to. Other parts of it...well she doesn't need to hear it. It was bad enough Clark had to live with some of the darker things he has seen even in a few short weeks. Lana doesn't need her world blackened.

"What were they like?" Lana asks more than interested. Fascinated really about what heroes like that are like personality wise.

"I didn't stay and chat Lana."

"Why not?"

"Because I would have made a fool of myself. They're real genuine heroes and I'm..."

"A hero."

"Someone just trying to help," Clark corrects her firmly.

Lana rolls her eyes at him. What is it with him that he is so reluctant to accept what he is doing makes him a hero. At least to her it does.

"By the way we are going to have to talk about this costume," Clark raises the issue with her.

Lana's eyes light up hopeful she is about to be praised. Clark's rather sour expression puts a dampener on that. "Problems?"

"Problems," he confirms.

* * *

Dinah lies awake in Barbara's guest bedroom. Since they were sticking around for a few days Barbs was putting them up. They tossed a coin to see who got the bedroom and who got the couch. Helena lost and got the couch. Speaking of Helena Dinah was awake because there was something she wanted to talk to Helena about and was waiting for Barbara to fall asleep. This was a conversation she should not hear.

Satisfied she has let enough time past Dinah silently gets out of bed and equally silently walks towards the lounge. Years of training being put to use. She finds Helena sleeping on her side, her long dark hair covering half her face and drool at the corner of her mouth. Dinah makes a face. Ick. She gently prods Helena. "Hey. Wake up," she says at a loud whisper.

Helena's reaction is an instinct built up from years of training and fighting as she lashes out at what she think is an attacker. It takes all of Dinah's skill to block. "Whoa. Wait. It's me!" she pleads, still talking at a whisper.

Helena's eyes narrow and adjust to the light to make out the wild blond hair of her friend. "What the fuck are you doing?" Helena asks incredulous.

"I need to talk to you and I didn't want Barbs to hear."

Helena's eyes take Dinah in puzzled. "Talk to me about what?"

"Well a couple of things but it involves Dick."

Helena's face falls to Dinah's surprise. Helena collapses back down on the couch and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "What do you want to know?" she asks with a resigned tone not really wishing to talk about this but knowing she isn't getting out of it.

Dinah sits down next to Helena. "Ok essentially you're calling dibs when you're seeing Dick?" she says totally confused. Helena is...blunt and straight forward when it comes to relationships but she is not so insensitive as to cheat on a guy.

"First off that was not serious and second off it really isn't because I called it quits on that."

"When?"

Helena sighs. "How much do you remember of that House Warming Party night?"

Dinah makes a face as she remembers waking up curled around Helena. "Too much about the morning."

"Gee thanks. You do wonders for my ego," Helena says sarcastically.

"Sorry. As for the night it's sketchy."

"Remember Barbara confessing she hadn't looked at another man?"

"Vaguely."

"That's when I realised it. She wasn't over Dick and look Dinah you know people are not perfect especially not me but I'm not so cold to people's feelings...especially my friend's feelings that I would set out to try and deliberately hurt her."

Dinah will concede that. In fact she can hear what amounts to guilt and regret in Helena's tone at her actions...or as much as Helena is capable of.

"If you want a justification I really thought they were over. After that night when I realised for Barbs at least that it wasn't I called it off."

"What about Dick? Is it over for him?"

Helena shrugs unable to give an answer. "Not a mind reader and we didn't talk about it."

"So you are free and single," Dinah summarises what this means.

"Yep," Helena says her voice neutral as if she can't decide whether she is happy about that or not.

There is a silence for a moment before Dinah speaks again. "I can't blame you for calling dibs," she admits. "I mean he was really built," she says in admiration of the male specimen the man was.

"But you're not over Ollie yet," Helena says being remarkably insightful.

"I know I should be. He cheated on me...but I just..." She trails off and lets out a sad sigh as the feelings of pain and betrayal well up.

Helena puts an arm around her friend. "You'll find someone better," she says with utmost assuredness. "And if you want I can pay the archer a visit and inflict some mafia style vengeance on him."

"You mean you haven't already?" Dinah says trying to sound surprised.

Huntress shrugs. "I was busy and if I had I guarantee you would know about it because he would never be able cheat on anyone ever again because he would be missing the necessary..._organ_."

Dinah chuckles despite the fact if she asked Helena would actually do that for her. She leans into Helena. Despite Helena's abrasive attitude Dinah really does appreciate the friendship and while Helena will never admit it she appreciates Dinah's friendship almost more than anything.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Barbara had stopped at a diner near lunchtime for just a coffee originally but her grumbling stomach soon had her ordering lunch as well. She had been traversing the city and from certain strategic positions seeing if she could pick up that signal the guy in the red and blue was using. It was her best bet short of accidentally running into him. She had made some progress in narrowing down the source but it was still a huge area of a densely packed city she had to scour. It was going to take more time.

Barbara's order is placed down in front of her by the tall waiter who Barbara will admit is downright gorgeous especially with that smile of his and those eyes. She had never seen cerulean blue eyes like that before. They were amazing...breathtaking even. As he walks off she can't stop her inner female taking a long and lasting look at his butt and committing it to memory so despite her break-up with Dick Barbara can say she is still a woman who appreciates a good looking and extremely polite and friendly man. If only she had the time and if only her other life didn't involve constant mortal danger she would be tempted to ask him out but she knows better than most what that other life does to relationships.

If she was Helena Barbara wouldn't hesitate. Helena is not shy about getting what she wants when it comes to men but she is not Helena. She is Barbara Gordon and right now she can't see how she can fit a man into her life. After all how do you explain the missed dates and the bruises and the injuries. She tried that with a couple of other guys before she started dating Dick and frankly she sucked at it. Those other guys didn't last past the 5th date before they couldn't take it anymore. It hurt slightly at the time but Barbara understands now why they left. She made it look like they were just way down her list of priorities which they were in exactly the same way Dick did to her so she no longer blames them.

Barbara mentally sighs sadly. Seems like as long as she chooses to remain Batgirl she will just have to get use to being single short of finding someone else in this game she might like. She can't think of anyone off the top of her head at the moment who would fit the bill.

Just then her phone rings. She pulls it out her purse and looks at the ID. Damn. This is a conversation she could do without. She steadies her emotional defences and answers it in a polite formal tone. "Hello Richard..."

* * *

Clark checks his watch. The usual lunchtime crowd will be in soon. Since he started this job he found that there were regulars who always showed up and he had gotten to know a few. A couple of them were already here. Ben and Donny. Shortly others like Charles, Garien, Hellacre, Arcadia, Meejay and Imfanci would appear. He severely doubted those were their real names but he didn't judge. They were all part of a superhero fan club from what Clark had overheard. Despite the numerous criticisms of the Justice League he has heard they still had their fans. They would speculate on varying heroes specifically their love lives. He believes their latest debate was on who would make a suitable match for Wonder Woman.

Speaking of the others here they come now. They sit at their usual tables and Clark takes their orders while the females bat their eyelashes flirtatiously at him. He simply smiles politely in return. After he leaves them he hears Arcadia call the 'meeting' to order. Not with a gavel but with this bat she always seemed to be carrying. It worried Clark slightly how much she seemed to love that bat. He had this inkling that one day she would use it on him. Not that he should be worried since unless it was made of kryptonite it wasn't like it could hurt him.

'Damn,' Arcadia thinks to herself as she watches the gorgeous hunk that is the waiter leave with their orders. She knew she shouldn't have brought her dull old Aluminum bat. He was never going to be impressed with that. She should have brought that special one she had made out of green meteor rock. Oh well next time. She turns her attention back to the meeting. "So where were we?" Arcadia asks as in where did they leave off their discussion from last time.

Imfanci, in her Green Lantern shirt, replies, "Who would make a suitable match for Wonder Woman," she reminds them.

"Right," Hellacre says. "Although I can't believe she doesn't have anyone," she says with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Its been 3 months since she has been seen with anyone."

Clark knows he shouldn't eavesdrop but he just can't help himself. He also can't believe that someone as beautiful as Wonder Woman is single. Surely she should have men lining up round the block to date her.

"I can't believe that," Meejay says and Arcadia and Imfanci express similar sentiments.

At the next table Ben pipes up, "Well you know if she's single so I am. I would date her."

"Yeah right!" Donny pours scorn on that.

"What? It could happen," Ben says in his own defence of his ability to be attractive to the Amazon Princess.

"Perhaps you should set your sights a little bit lower," Charles suggests.

"What? Like Zatanna?"

Garien closes his eyes trying to stop himself 'hulking out' at the stupidity of that suggestion.

The 4 ladies ignore Ben...as per usual and resume their debate. "I don't get it," Arcadia says. "I mean surely she has it all. Looks, power, wealth and on top of that she's a superhero."

"Only when she chooses to come down for that ivory tower that floats above our heads," Garien offers in criticism.

The 4 ladies ignore Garien too...as per usual. In fact Clark had noticed the 4 ladies tended to ignore most of what the 4 men had to offer. He refrains from putting forward an opinion on that that could be construed as sexist.

"Most men are probably just intimidated by her," Imfanci offers as her opinion.

"And those who aren't and whom she has dated," Meejay says before pausing and making a face. "Yeesh. To say they have been wanting would be an understatement."

"In that case can you blame her for not wanting to date," Hellacre put forward. "I mean lets look at the men she has dated. Cads, bores, fratboys," she counts off on her fingers. "Someone like her is going to be tough to impress. Money, status, smooth talking...none of that will cut it."

Listening to this Clark has to wonder how they have such an informed opinion of someone they cannot know personally. Although to be honest he would have a tough time arguing with anything they have put forward so far.

"Ok lets take it from the top," Arcadia decides taking charge. "First off any man who dates her has to be hot...at least a little."

Meejay nods in agreement. "And tall. At least her height. Can't see her dating someone shorter than her. Someone more like I don't know 6'3...6'4...about Batman's height and build."

"What about Batman?" Imfanci puts forward as a suggestion as for someone for Wonder Woman to date.

"No way!" Hellacre strongly disagrees with that. "She doesn't need all dark, broody, serious, has a stick up his ass and wouldn't know a joke if it bit him on the cape. Which woman wants to end up competing with a guy whose sole purpose in life seems to be his mission. Batman is definitely out."

"Are you dissing Batman?" Ben asks Hellacre, with a hurt look. He loved Batman.

"No. I'm pointing out how unsuitable for Wonder Woman he is. You know he does great and vital work and all that."

Ben doesn't quite buy that. Also "How do you know that is really what he is like?"

"Vida told me," Hellacre refers to her online friend.

"How does Vida know?"

"Well she knows people," Hellacre answers vaguely.

"Knows people. Of course," Ben mutters in a disparaging tone.

Ben finds himself pelted with a scrunched up napkin for that. He is about to retaliate when he spots Arcadia tapping her bat in the palm of her hand with a dangerous gleam in her eye like she is daring him to give her an excuse. Ben wisely just drops it.

"So where were we?" Arcadia asks, mentally noting to remember to smack Ben one when no-one is looking.

"She needs a guy who is sure about what he wants," Imfanci states. "And also shares her goals and vision for the world."

Well that counts him out Clark muses as he continues to listen. He has no grand vision for his life like Wonder Woman does. He is just trying to help a few people and even with that lowly goal he is still feeling his way into it. Certain about what he wants in his life he is most definitely not.

"Bottom line," Imfanci continues, "is that Wonder Woman is not some simpering woman who plays games. She is a warrior and therefore as straight forward and practical as it comes. On the downside that warrior nature of hers along with her royal upbringing means she is also way too serious and uptight. To counter that any guy she ends up with would have to balance her out you know. He would have to be laid back, doesn't take himself too seriously, a little goofy and mischievous and...able to make her laugh against her will...help her see and appreciate the little things in life. Things she might overlook due to her upbringing. Simply he would have to get her to see that she every so often she need to take a frickin break from all that responsibility she dumps on her shoulders."

"Problem for her is attracting that guy. She couldn't flirt to save her life I'm betting," Meejay argues. "I mean you see her on tv and she is always poised and regal and so damn stiff."

"Well it is perhaps not something she understands," Hellacre says in Wonder Woman's defence. "She comes from a completely different culture. Even after all this time you have to wonder if she ever will bridge the differences fully. Then on top of that she has all these powers and is practically immortal. That is a lot to overcome. I doubt a normal mortal human could really understand."

"Then she needs someone with similar powers who can understand," Arcadia puts forward. "Someone who can also keep up with her in a fight. As a warrior I doubt she has any respect for someone who just sits on his ass and waits for stuff to happen. She needs a man of action."

"Yeah...in bed," Imfanci says with a suggestive smile.

The 4 ladies giggle.

"See that's totally me," Ben claims.

"Only if you want to sing high notes for the rest of your life," Arcadia points out.

"Huh?"

"She tosses tanks around like toys just think what she would do to...little Ben," Arcadia says with a snigger. "Can you say crushed grapefruit?"

Ben, Garien, Charles and Donny visibly wince. So does Clark.

"Can you not say things like that please?" Charles pleads with them.

"What he said," Garien says in agreement.

"You have no idea what imagery like that does to a guy," Donny adds to the pleading.

"Wusses," Arcadia says with a snort.

"Although it is a good point," Hellacre says through her laughter. "I mean it must be awful to be with a guy and worry about breaking...parts of him."

"Yeah there can't be much motion in the ocean if you get my drift," Meejay adds.

"Does that mean she is a virgin?" Imfanci wonders.

"Could be I suppose," Arcadia concedes. "In that case the guy for her would have to match her physically so lets go through the League's powerhouses. Aquaman, Hawkman, the Martian Manhunter..."

Helllacre cuts Arcadia off. "Aquaman is married not to mention he is a pompous ass. Last I checked Hawkman was dating Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter...I don't know where to even start with what's wrong there. Lets just start with the fact he is a telepath. Can you imagine having no secrets ever?"

"Green Lantern?" Arcadia tries next.

"NO!" Imfanci all but screams. "He's mine...I mean I'm sure as nice as he is he isn't the best match...personality wise. They're just not right for each other."

"Uh huh," Arcadia says not believing that for once second. They all knew about Imfanci's crush on the Green Lantern. What Imfanci is probably thinking is how the Green Lantern is just right for her.

"Also not physically either," Meejay argues. "I mean take that fancy ring away he's just a normal guy."

Imfanci brightens up at that as it is another reason to count Green lantern out of this discussion. "That's right! I mean the ring makes him strong but what happens if it runs out of power halfway through."

"Oh god!" Ben complains. "You're doing it again with the imagery!"

"Nobody was speaking to you!" Arcadia bluntly tells him. "Now be quiet!" she snaps at him. "Don't make me come over there!" she warns him waving her bat at him in a threatening manner.

Ben drops his gaze and starts texting someone on his phone.

Satisfied Arcadia turns back to the really important discussion. How to get into that cerulean blue-eyed waiter's pants...no wait. That was tomorrow's topic. Today's is about Wonder Woman's love-life or lack there of. "You know I read one of her interviews where she described growing up. From that I got she is an outdoorsy girl and she loves her homeland. She likes her horses and nature and tranquillity...and she said she missed that here in the city. She is not a natural city girl is she? She's got some country in her. She would have to get a guy who has a love of home and the land to appreciate that kind of thing."

"So in other words all our discussion has come up with is that the perfect guy for Wonder Woman doesn't exist," Hellacre sums it up.

"Eh?"

Hellacre elaborates. "What we have to find her is a hot, kind, funny, understanding, goofy, superpowered, heroic...farmboy who can kick ass but doesn't take himself too seriously. Doesn't exist."

"I hate to say this but Hellacre is right," Meejay says.

"Ditto," Imfanci adds while she doodles on a napkin planning her perfect wedding to the Green Lantern and hums 'Here comes the bride'.

Ben coughs loudly. "You know I may not be a farmboy or superpowered but I meet the rest of those criteria."

Charles slaps his own head. "What did I say? Set your sights lower."

"I did. I am," Ben argues as he continues to text.

"What are you doing?" Garien asks.

"Debating with Mark which of the Birds of Prey is the hottest."

"Batgirl," Donny says.

Charles snorts. "It is so the Black Canary."

"Actually it's Huntress," Ben argues.

The 3 then look to Garien to settle this. "Don't look at me. I think Fire is the hottest."

Green. It has to be because she wears green and burns green fire. It links to the 'hulking out' thing Garien does when he is angry. Don't make him angry. You wouldn't like him when he is angry.

Clark drops off the group's meals while dismissing the fact the ladies ended up describing him to a certain extent. He had already ruled himself out. Besides he isn't hot. Only average looking and kind of bulky. Then there is the fact he and Wonder Woman exist in two different worlds. Like he thought when Lana said it. That would never work.

Not that Clark isn't looking for someone...ok he isn't. He is busy at the moment with all this helping people. His eyes then drift to the redhead stranger who had come in today. When he first saw her enter and before he gotten a good look he almost thought for a moment Lana had dropped by to visit which she does every so often. He doesn't accuse her of it but he thinks she is checking up on him.

Anyway his eyes take in the redhead having an animated conversation on the phone. She is really quite attractive...or maybe he is letting that initial thought of a passing resemblance to Lana cloud his judgement. He could talk to her he supposes...but...

Clark lets out a mental sad sigh. What is he doing? He pretty much accepted awhile back that he is probably doomed to single-hood. Relationships for him are just immensely difficult. After all at which point do you bring up the fact he is an extraterrestrial?

Clark looks around him at the people who he looks like but is not one of. He can't imagine even anyone who knows him can understand what it means to be so lonely in a sea of people.

* * *

"No. No. No. No. You are not listening to me," Barbara tells Dick over the phone in increasing volume and anger. "I'm not leaving Metropolis and coming to Bludhaven...This isn't about doing what Bruce wants...No it isn't...Yes this was his idea but I chose to come here and you know what I'm actually enjoying it because I don't have to explain myself to him...or to you. I'm living my life the way I want which is something I thought you would understand but then again I think I looked at you through rose tinted glasses for too long...what do you mean what do I mean by that?...Dick you aren't stupid. Figure it out...how many times do I have to say it I am not coming to Bludhaven. We're over Dick until you figure out what is important. Until that day don't bother phoning me again unless it is some sort of **work related **emergency. Goodbye!"

She ends the call in total frustration and anger. He still doesn't get it. Stupid, selfish, moronic, self-important, pompous jackass!

Barbara lets out a sad sad sigh. She pulls her glasses off her face and lowers her head into her hands. She will not cry. He isn't worth it. Still she sniffles a few times and her eyes fill with moisture.

Several minutes go by until the sound of a plate being placed on the table in front of her encourages Barbara to look up and she finds a piece of pie there. Barbara looks up at the tall handsome waiter who is looking at her with some sympathy. "I didn't order that," she points out.

"No but you looked like you need it. Ma always use to say there was no problem a good pie couldn't sort...or that could have been me that came up with that. Anyway it holds true and while this isn't up to my mother's standard it is still pretty good." Clark then looks around a little nervously. "Don't tell the owner I said anyone's pies were better then his," he requests.

Barbara laughs a little at that. She picks up the fork, cuts a bit of pie off and spoons it into her mouth. It actually wasn't bad.

"I don't mean to pry but are you alright?" Clark asks her, feeling a little concern. He had overheard snippets of her phone call in between the other conversation. It didn't sound pleasant and then he could see she was trying to stop herself crying. He had done that exact same thing after he lost his mother feeling he had to make himself look strong until he was alone.

Barbara smiles kindly at the concern. "I'm fine. Just my ex-boyfriend who I'm thinking of call-barring or erasing his identity from existing. Depends how vindictive I'm feeling."

Clark rubs the back of his neck in his nervous gesture. Relationships aren't exactly his strong point considering its been 5 years since his last one. All he can offer is "My mother once said that she thinks that you go through bad relationships so that you can recognise what a good one when it comes along."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

"She was," Clark says with a sad wistful smile.

Was? Barbara internally cringes at his sad smile. 'Way to go Babs,' she chastises herself. Maybe she can dig herself out of this hole by offering the following. "My mother died long before I was old enough to learn her pearls of wisdom. It was just my father and myself mostly."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too about your mother. It was recent wasn't it," she guesses from how fresh the pain looks on his face and being Batgirl means she is good at reading people.

Clark nods. "A few months ago," he admits.

Barbara stops eating the pie for a moment and offers her hand. "Barbara Gordon," she introduces herself.

Clark takes the hand. "Clark Kent."

Barbara arches one eyebrow slightly at how strong the grip was. It was really firm...yet gentle at the same time. Curious contradiction.

Clark finds himself called away to another table. "Sorry," he apologises.

"Duty calls," Barbara says in understanding. All too often her duty calls her too.

"If you ever need to talk or something feel free to drop by. I'm here 6 days a week," Clark makes the offer just...because...well she seemed so upset and he doesn't like to see women upset. "The pie's on me," he adds meaning she won't have to pay for it.

Barbara manages another smile. What a nice kind guy. Bit too much 'aw shucks' about him to be on her usual profile of men she looks at but then again with her track record maybe she should widen that criteria. Besides even if she tells herself she isn't looking for a date at the minute she could do with a friend. Helena and Dinah live and therefore spend most of their time in Gotham so she is in fact kind of lonely.

Not particularly wishing to get caught in the lunchtime rush that is starting to build Barbara pays up and leaves. Clark takes a moment to watch her go when a beeping from his pocket gets his attention. He mentally swears. He was suppose to switch that off. It is his relay pick-up from his monitoring system. He reaches into his pocket and flicks it off. As much as he may want to help he is doing his job which he goes back to doing so with a smile and as always Hellacre, Meejay, Arcadia and Imfanci smile back at him with this look Clark can't recognise or maybe he doesn't want to as it reminds him too much of predators eyeing up their prey.

Outside Barbara has to deal with her own beeping device. However this one is the scanner she rigged up to find the signal the red/blue guy was receiving. It only lasts for a few seconds but she manages to get a direction of where the signal is being broadcast from. No distance though so it could be anywhere in that direction. That should help further narrow down the area she has to search. The fact she picked it up also means he was close by or perhaps he was flying by. Barbara even looks up to the sky for a moment just to check but no. Nothing. No sign at all.

Barbara's phone rings. This had better not be Dick again. When she spots the ID she smiles in relief and happiness. She answers it. "Hi dad!" she greets her father cheerfully.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later...**

Clark had taken some time off from helping people and his ongoing costume dramas, still in the hoodie whose hood falls down every time he moves in superspeed, to share a drink with Jimmy. They have shared quite a few drinks in this bar. Clark would go as far as calling Jimmy his friend now.

"So where's Lana?" Jimmy asks since last time he had seen Clark Lana had been with him. He likes her...quite a bit actually. She was so different to Lois.

"London for a fashion show," Clark replies. "Where's Lois?" Clark asks back because it seemed to him like she and Jimmy were a pair or something. Clark endured her but her manner bothered him. She was rude and bossy and seemed to have little regard for other people's feelings or whose toes she stood on to get a story.

"Trying to track down that Blur character," Jimmy says in reference to Metropolis' newest hero who to this date no-one can get a picture of more than some blurred figure. Hence the Planet referred to him as 'The Blur'. Jimmy had been dropped tonight for Lois' 'boyfriend' Hal Jordan. The idea being Jimmy guesses that a Green Lantern will be better equipped to find this guy than a lowly photographer. Jimmy has a feeling it is really just so Lois can relieve her 'work related stress'. Jimmy takes a long drink of his beer and tries to block out the imagery his brain is conjuring up.

Clark sips on his beer and doesn't say anything. It has been kind of weird all these weeks being the very person Jimmy is looking for and lying about it. Clark hasn't liked doing it but feels it is probably for the better. He doesn't want fame.

"So anything new going on with you CK?" Jimmy wonders.

"Not really."

Which means Clark is still working at that diner he mentioned. Jimmy doesn't get it. Clark is a smart guy. Can do anything he wants Jimmy thinks but seems happy just waiting tables. The only reason Jimmy can think of is... "So met anyone...like a girl?"

Clark chokes on the beer he is drinking. Jimmy smirks. Nailed it!

Jimmy gives Clark a minute to get over his coughing fit. "So what's her name?"

"We're not dating," Clark insists.

"I never implied you were. I just asked for a name."

"...Barbara."

"She nice?"

Clark nods. "Yes and smart. Really smart...and fun to a degree but..."

"But?"

"I get the feeling she is holding herself back. Not allowing herself to enjoy anything too much."

"Any idea why?"

Clark shakes his head. "I've only known her a couple of weeks and I don't want to come off as pushy."

Jimmy chuckles lightly as it is such a strange comparison to Lois who would not hesitate to push to get answers.

Clark sips on his beer. After meeting her that one day he never expected Barbara to come back but come back she did and since it was a quiet time he sat down and talked to her. He found out she comes from Gotham and only recently moved here. That led to on his day off the two of them going to see some of Metropolis' sights since Clark had never bothered to do that since coming to stay with Lana. Clark believes they had fun. He did with her and he hopes she did with him. Since then they have met up infrequently and Clark discovered she is almost scary smart but she seems to try and not show off about it. He finds he looks forward to the next time they meet up.

"Do you like her?" Jimmy asks.

Clark's brow furrows. "Do you mean like like?"

Jimmy nods to confirm that.

"Um...maybe. I'm not sure. It's been..." he lets out a sigh, "a long time since my last girlfriend. I'm out of practice."

"Preaching to the choir brother," Jimmy says as unfortunately it has be awhile since his last girlfriend too.

"And I think...she has not said it implicitly...but I think her last break-up was kind of hard. I'm not sure she is over it," Clark got from that overheard phone conversation and Barbara's reaction afterwards to it.

Jimmy winces. Rebounds could hurt. Clark should be careful. A point he makes.

Clark concedes the point.

"So will you risk it and ask her out on a proper date?" Jimmy wonders.

Clark takes awhile to ponder on that. "I don't know," he says which is way different from what he was thinking a couple of weeks ago when he first met her but he likes her and he will admit he's lonely and misses the companionship of a woman and he isn't meaning friends like he is with Lana. He is meaning being in a relationship. Dating, getting to know someone, holding hands, kissing, sharing an emotional bond, the whole thing...Clark will admit he misses it.

"Well if my advice means something..."

"It does," Clark assures Jimmy.

"I think you should give it more time until you are certain she is over her ex. I dated someone once who wasn't and I got to watch her go back to him just as I was starting to fall for her. Wasn't fun," Jimmy says with the pain it caused him all too evident in his voice.

'Poor Jimmy,' Clark thinks to himself. He's too nice a guy to have that happen to him. In reply Clark says, "Well I wasn't planning to rush into it anyway. Like I said I'm out of practice." That and considering his 'I am an alien' secret it is better to take time and work out how or even if Barbara could handle it. "In the meantime I like having her as a friend. Must admit to not having too many of those," Clark says with what almost sounds like regret.

Jimmy looks at Clark oddly. He was such a nice guy that it almost didn't make sense what he is saying about having only a very few friends. It was just another aspect of Clark that didn't quite make sense.

* * *

That same night Barbara is out with Helena and Dinah who had popped by for a visit.

"So I have to know what's new that has got you in such a good mood?" Dinah asks Barbara.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you're smiling more tonight than you have in weeks and you just seem happier. You were even humming a merry little ditty earlier."

"Yeah. I noticed that as well," Helena says.

"Is this really the place for this?" Barbara asks pointedly as she delivers a spinning kick to one thug while throwing a batarang at another hitting him on the head.

The Birds of Prey while out in Metropolis had come across a couple of warring motorcycle gangs who didn't much care who got caught in their war. Very Sons of Anarchy.

Huntress kicks one guy between the legs before punching him out cold. "It isn't like any of these guys will remember this. Hell it'll be amazing if any one of them remembers their names."

"That assumes they had enough brain cells to know their name in the first place," Black Canary points out as she disarms a guy of his crowbar, knees him in the gut and slams his face into her fist 3 times. Ok so it was the other way round with her fist hitting his face but it's the end result that counts.

"Good point," Huntress agrees.

The 3 heroines soon take care of the thugs and leave them to the police as they depart on their own motorcycles.

"So you never answered the question!" Dinah says to Barbara at a shout as they zoom through the streets.

"Yeah. Like what's his name?" Helena adds taking a guess at what has Barbara in a good mood.

"How about none of your business!" Barbara shouts back.

"Ah. So it is a guy!" Helena takes from that.

"We're not dating!" Barbara says sounding overly defensive.

"She never said you were!" Dinah points out with a smile. It is unusual to see Barbara so flustered. She was normally icy cool. "So who is he?"

"Just someone I met!"

"Wow informative!" Helena teases.

Barbara pulls her motorcycle into an run-down industrial site and comes to a halt. Dinah and Helena pull up next to her. She cuts the engine and lets out a sigh. She knows what comes next. The interrogation.

"So what's his name?" Dinah asks, her expression open and her voice sympathetic.

"Clark. His name is Clark." She tells her two friends about meeting Clark. She had gone back after that 1st meeting because she was lonely to be blunt and when she spent time talking to him to her immensely pleasant surprise she found he was really very intelligent. So much so that unlike Helena she doesn't have to dumb down her vocabulary. A joke which she vocalises which earns her a funny dirty look from Helena but has Dinah in stitches.

Funny. Clark was funny and is comfortable at poking fun at himself which is a big change from the overly serious, overbearing men she usually has to deal with.

"You like him," Dinah concludes from Barbara's expression and her tone of voice which one or twice almost had a kind of dreamy quality to it.

Amazingly that catches Barbara completely off guard. "W-What?"

Helena laughs and points at Barbara. "Oh you do so like him. You're blushing!"

"No I'm not," Barbara protests although the heat flowing through her cheeks says otherwise.

"So describe him. What does he look like?" Helena asks since Barbara really hadn't described what this Clark looked like. So far Barbara it seemed had been more interested in telling all about his sweet, kind personality. Honestly that is the kind of man that makes Helena yawn. So not her type...until Barbara describes him. 6'3 tall, curly back hair, body like a Greek God(Babs' words. Helena swears to God).

"How do you know what his body looks like?" Dinah asks since as far as she can figure Barbara wasn't actually dating this guy.

"Oh...um...there was an accident when we at this café and someone spilt some hot coffee on him and inevitably he had to take his shirt off..." Barbara stumbles over her words her cheeks heating up again at the memory. During those few minutes when Clark was shirtless Barbara's inner female had been wolf-whistling like she was a hormonal teenager. In fact it was a miracle her tongue didn't end up on the ground.

"Ok so he gives the uptight virginal Princess' Gods a run for their money and you haven't tapped that yet?" Helena exclaims in disbelief. If it was her she would as sure as hell have done so.

"No. I have not 'tapped' that yet and I'm not sure I'm going to. I met up with him because I wanted a friend."

"But you like him," Dinah reminds Barbara. "Why not ask him out? I mean I'm not over Ollie completely yet. It doesn't mean I'm not interested in perusing the field for when I am ready. What's holding you back?"

'What is holding her back?' Barbara asks herself. "Well there is the issue of my night job," she argues since that was one reason she had set up in her mind against relationships.

"Maybe he could handle it," Dinah lists as a possibility without dismissing the argument because you can't. What they do affects all their personal lives. It's a fact.

"I don't know," Barbara says unsure by that. "He comes from this tiny little farming town in Kansas...and Helena don't you dare make one joke!"

Helena snaps her open mouth shut and waves that off. Although it's a shame. It was a really good joke.

Barbara continues. "As I was saying he comes from a place where normality exists. I'm not sure he could handle my life."

"It's up to you," Dinah says not pushing Barbara into doing something she obviously has reservations about.

Barbara brow furrows slightly under her mask. It...it is something she can ponder on but not right now as she pulls out a device from her utility belt.

"What's that?"

"It's what I've been using to pick up that radio signal of our guy in the red and blue."

"The hottie?" Helena queries suddenly much sounding more interested.

"Yes Helena. The hottie," Barbara confirms with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway these last couple of weeks I've managed to narrow down the source of the signal to an area of Metropolis and when I looked at it on a map I saw right in the middle of it was this run-down industrial site," she says gesturing at the area they currently occupy.

"And it occurred to you that a virtually abandoned site like this might be a good place for some kind of base of operation," Dinah follows Barbara's logic. You see canaries are just as smart as bats.

Barbara shrugs. "As you said." She looks at her device and picks up the signal. "This way," she announces and walks off with Helena and Dinah following.

They eventually come across an abandoned factory. "The signal is coming from inside," Barbara announces.

The 3 enter carefully on their guard. There is no way to be 100% certain that this is correct and second there is no way to be certain how the guy will react if they surprise him. They go up some old stairs to the manager's office and inside find a plethora of rather antiquated looking electronics with bits of circuit boards and who knows what else jury rigged wired into them. In a matter of seconds Barbara is there looking it all over.

"Looks like junk," Helena expresses her opinion.

"That's because it is," Barbara says in confirmation.

"Huh?" is Helena's less than eloquent reply to that.

"It is junk. He must have gotten all of this off a junk heap and then pieced it all together and altered it and...and...it's just genius," Barbara says, her eyes lit up in almost child-like joy at what her she is beholding.

Helena lets out a low whistle and leans over towards Dinah. She brings her hand up to the side of her mouth and whispers, "Watch out. She's having a nerd-gasm."

Dinah elbows Helena in the ribs. "Shh," she tells her friend off.

Barbara sits down in front of the computer and smiles nostalgically. The model in front of her was the first computer she ever owned. She loved that old thing. Spent hours reprogramming it to do things it was never meant to. She remembers even writing a search programme to try and figure out who Batman was. Came up with the wrong answer but still good memories.

This computer had been wired up to some more modern circuit boards she can see to probably boost its memory capacity and processing speed. Whoever did this was...god she would love just to spend a week chatting to him. She tentatively starts trying to access it and see what she can learn. Tentatively because...well she would need a few hours to figure out what this guy has done with his alterations so if she isn't careful who knows what she will end up doing accidentally.

Since Helena knows this will take awhile she volunteers to go scout the perimeter. Better to leave Barbara to her work.

Dinah stands there to essentially watch Barbara's back while she works and Dinah's eyes fall on the radio and what must be a scanner. "I'm thinking if we want to talk to this guy couldn't we just summon him on that," she says pointing at the radio. He would hear them on his Bluetooth.

Barbara stops and looks at what Dinah is pointing at. Dinah is correct. They could do that. "I just want to see if there is anything I can learn first off this," she decides referring to the data on the computer. Several minutes go by. "Hmm," Barbara says intrigued.

"Hmm?"

"I think this is a diary but...I have never seen a language like this."

Dinah comes to peer over Barbara's shoulder and on the screen are a whole jumble of some some kind of hieroglyphic like writing. "You think you can translate it?"

"I'm not sure where to start," Barbara confesses. Languages can be hard to translate and considering how complex this one looks without a key she thinks this one may be impossible.

"Well I hate to repeat myself but perhaps it is time we just go for the direct approach if we want answers and call him."

Barbara looks at the radio. The risk of this is that he could react badly and considering how powerful he seems to be...but they didn't come here just to get no answers. She moves over to the radio and unplugs it from its hook up which is to act as a relay. The radio's microphone was up on a shelf. Barbara gets it down and plugs it in. Here's hoping he is listening. She clears her throat and speaks. "Hello," seems like a good start.

* * *

Clark is saying his farewells to Jimmy as the young man speeds off in his taxi home. Clark shoves his hands into his pocket and pulls out the Bluetooth. He looks at it with a wry smile. Who would have thought Clark Kent farm boy could know how to rig that up let alone using it to go around helping people.

He flicks it on deciding he really isn't tired and seeing if there is anything going on where he could help.

"Hello," a female voice speaks and Clark looks at it in complete shock. What the...?

"Hello," the voice repeats herself. "This...this is Batgirl and if you're hearing this it is because we found where you operate from. Now I'm not certain how you are reacting to this but however you are taking it please listen. I'm not your enemy. The other night you said you were a friend. If that is true then I'll be here waiting for you. I only want to talk to you as a fellow crime fighter and as a friend."

Clark looks at the device blankly. How did they find that and what does he do now?

* * *

Back at the factory Barbara looks at Dinah. She isn't sure how long this will take. She thinks of something else to say. "We're not looking to expose your identity. Trust me I know how important that is to be kept a secret. I also know how important it is to have allies and friends otherwise this existence can be a lonely one and also very short. You're not alone and you don't have to do this by yourself. Just give me one chance to speak to you in person and if you tell me to leave you alone I give you my word I will. Just give me a chance...please."

Several moments go by when there is a sudden gust of wind that blows Barbara's and Dinah's hair about. It makes them turn around and there he stands dressed as they saw him before in the red/blue hoodie combo. He folds his arms across his chest, stands to his full height and even Barbara and Dinah will admit he looks quite intimidating. He at the very least had a presence you could not ignore.

Clark has no idea if this is a good thing or monumentally stupid but it was the pleading please that did it. "You want to talk. Then talk," he tells them, his voice resonating a commanding tone, totally hiding the fact that on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

Barbara takes a breath. 'Ok Babs. Here we are despite your and a certain other person's doubts you could find him. Take that Bruce! Don't screw this up now,' she mentally talks herself up. She looks up at him. Really she better not screw this up. Otherwise Bruce will never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

_Author's Note: You can thank my friends in the SMWW Yahoo group whose names I used for that little debate about who is the perfect man for Diana. They gave me the bulk of the ideas. Thanks guys! Also my usual thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark and Barbara go out on a date._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soooooo...the awkward silence is still as effective as ever. Barbara then remembers something she said about this guy being like them when they started so she begins there. "If I was to hazard a guess you started to do this because you wanted to help the little guy. Am I right?"

Clark nods slowly once hiding his surprise that she guessed that.

Barbara smiles relieved that she got that right. "So did I," she tells Clark. "So did we," she adds waving her hand between herself and Dinah. "And at first we felt probably like you do. That we wanted to do this by ourselves. That we foolishly could do it by ourselves."

Black Canary picks up the conversation. "But eventually we encountered something we couldn't handle on our own but it's more than the enemies we fight. It is all too easy to be consumed and become lost to the violence and hatred you face. Trust me I've seen perfectly good people become little better than violent thugs because they were alone. They had no-one to keep them from going off the rails. No-one to remind them why we do what we do."

Batgirl picks the conversation up again. "You see terrible things doing this. You see the worst of humanity and I'm not saying this to try and put you off. Quite the opposite. It's because someone has to fight those worse traits of humanity that we all do this. On those really bad days that is when you need your friends."

Clark remains stoic. "That's not a bad speech but nowhere in it is what your point is. What do you want?"

"To help you, to offer you advice because I'm going to wager a bet I know more about how the power in this city is divided between the major criminal elements."

"I don't care about them. I care about helping ordinary people."

"You should care about them," Huntress announces her return as she strides in taking the opportunity to look him up and down once again. "Because those ordinary people you care about, the big players tend to step on them like you might step on a bug."

Clark frowns at Huntress' choice of words. "I never knowingly step on a bug," he defends himself.

"I believe Huntress' point is that when those big players go to war it is the ordinary innocent people who get caught in between," Batgirl clarifies Huntress' argument.

"Sooner or later you'll step on someone's toes and they will step back hard," Canary adds to the argument warning him of what will happen and hoping he picks up the implication that when that happens he will need friends.

You know this was all so simple. Ordinary people in trouble and Clark swoops in and saves them. Now these 3 have added a whole level of complexity he hadn't factored in to his calculations. In fact a part of his mind is saying that secretly this is exactly what he was trying to avoid. Well they're here and Clark needs to decide what to do...except he has no idea.

As if sensing his internal debate Batgirl offers up the following. "Look if you need time to think on it I understand." She reaches into her utility belt and pulls out a small bat-shaped device and throws it to him. "It's a homing device. When you have decided or if you simply want to talk more press down on the centre to activate it and I'll come."

Clark looks at the small device now in the palm of his hand after he caught it.

"Come on girls. We're done here," Batgirl announces and strides out purposefully. Barbara can see not to push him. Hopefully he'll see the logic about the help and advice her experience can provide. Black Canary follows suit.

Huntress slides up next to him and runs a hand down his front, feeling the solidness of the muscle underneath his hooded top. "If you ever ever need to talk," she says her voice sultry. "Come find me and I'll be happy to _talk_ to you about _anything_ for as _long _as you wish," she adds putting many suggestive tones into her words.

Clark gulps a little bit at the way she is looking at him. "I'll...err...keep that in mind."

"Oh please do," Huntress says virtually purring sexuality.

"Huntress!" Batgirl's voice chides her at the oh so blatant flirting. Huntress mentally mutters a few insults about Barbara and flashes Clark a smile before she walks off, giving her hips an extra sway as she does so. Before she vanishes from sight Huntress takes one last look at him. God do those tight blue leather pants ever show what a yummy ass he has.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"So what will you do?" Lana asks Clark. She was back from London and Clark had told her what happened. Right now they were sitting at her kitchen table upon which the homing device sits. Despite the fact it had actually been a few days since that meeting Clark still hadn't made his mind up about what to do.

Clark sighs and rubs his brow. "I haven't a clue."

"Well maybe if you try and explain to me the arguments I can help," Lana suggests.

Clark will try anything at this point. "Ok," he agrees. "First thing for accepting I guess would be that they do know more about what goes on and have a lot of experience dealing with it. They could teach me a lot. I would have to be stupid not to see that."

Lana nods. "Ok. That's a for. What's an against?"

"That I would make a complete ass of myself."

"Clark that's a manifestation of your fears and insecurities. It is not a logical reason against," Lana points out a little surprised she is being the dispassionate logical one. Clark was always more that. He always kept his passions under tight control. He still does. "Besides Clark I'm fairly certain they would be understanding that you're new at this. They were all new at it at one point," she argues.

"I guess...but wasn't this what I was trying to avoid?" he asks her the question he had been asking himself. "I was trying not to be like the others."

Lana counters that point with this. "As I recall Batgirl isn't a member of the Justice League, Black Canary took a leave and didn't they kick Huntress out?"

Clark does remember some kind of press release the Justice League issued mentioning kicking Huntress out.

Lana continues, "In that case you would be hooking up with people who think like you do possibly. I guess to be certain you would have to ask them."

Clark concedes Lana has a point and Batgirl did say that if all he wanted to do was talk some more they could do that.

"By the way if you possess x-ray vision does that mean..."

"Can I see through their masks?" Clark fills in in regards to Huntress and Batgirl he assumes Lana means. Black Canary doesn't wear one so who knows how she manages a normal life.

Lana nods.

"I could," Clark admits. "But I respect their privacy."

Of course he does. Clark Kent was raised too well to do anything else. "So back to the issue. What will you do?"

Clark takes a deep breath. "I'll...talk to them some more. Ask some questions. You know clarify a few things before I decide what kind of partnership I guess it is I want."

Lana can't argue that that doesn't sound sensible. Perhaps caution is for the best. It is just then Clark's phone rings. He looks at the ID and Lana watches as his face lights up in a way she hasn't seen it light up since...well since they were dating. The look he has now is the one he would get when his gaze would fall upon her.

"Hi Babs!" Clark greets his caller cheerfully.

'Babs?' Lana mouths. Just what has he been up to while she was out of the country?

Lana watches him intently but silently as he has his conversation. It is like a lot of conversations people have where they catch each other up on what has happened since they last met or talked except Lana has this feeling if she wasn't around this would be the kind of conversation that would last for hours. The kind of conversation new couples have as they discover things out about each other. Clark cuts this particular conversation short by agreeing to takes 'Babs' out for dinner.

"Sorry about that," he apologies to her.

Lana remains calm, her face not indicating her thoughts or feelings. "So Clark care to tell me when you got yourself a girlfriend?"

* * *

Barbara ends her too short phone call with Clark, a smile tugging at her lips at the thought of seeing him again. Any logical reason she had come up with why getting involved with someone was a bad idea just seemed to melt away at the overpowering happiness she found she felt hanging around Clark.

She liked this feeling. She hadn't felt it in what seemed like years. She felt lighter...course that could just be because she's finally free from under Bruce's oppressive foot but she chooses to believe because it is because she has found this man she likes.

Barbara laughs at herself. God she feels like a teenager with a crush...but what a guy to have a crush on she thinks with a smile. Well that is a few hours off yet. She turns her attentions to the little scanner that picks up homing signals. Still nothing.

Barbara isn't like Bruce in once sense. While she can be almost as calculating as him she still has some faith left in people. She doesn't, unlike him, manipulate people into doing exactly what she wants when they think they are making their own choice. That is Bruce's sole domain.

Still she is beginning to wonder if she made a misjudgement here...no. She won't become as cynical as Bruce. He'll activate it. She is certain and then she can help him. That's all she wants to do.

Barbara's thoughts drift back to dinner with Clark...

Wait.

Did he just ask her out on a date?

Let her review this. Dinner with a guy she likes as more than a friend. Yep that's a date.

Panic sets in. She hasn't been on a date in months. Not since Dick left. Oh dear god she has nothing to wear and her hair...what style will she use.

Advice. She needs advice so as quick as a heartbeat she is on the phone. "Come on. Come on. Pick up," she mutters impatiently.

"Hello!"

"Dinah! Thank god! I need your help!"

"Whoa. Calm down," Dinah advises at hearing how panicky Barbara is sounding. "Now what's going on? Is this something I need to get Helena for?"

"What? No!" Barbara says firmly not wanting Helena's advice. She can pretty much guess what Helena would advise. "I need advice about a date I'm having tonight."

"Date?"

Barbara can practically hear Dinah's lips curving up into a smile. "Yes," Barbara confirms that is what she said.

"That's great Babs!" Dinah says sounding delighted. "Is it that Clark guy you mentioned?"

"Yes."

Dinah was really pleased for her friend. Barbara was so uptight(Dinah blamed Bruce for that). She needed a nice guy to help her relax. Well so does Dinah she thinks to herself sadly although she can't decide whether she is ready yet for that after Ollie. Well that's a debate for another time. "So what advice do you need?"

"What should I wear? How do I do my hair? I don't want to come across as desperate but you know sophisticated and interested...and god why am I suddenly all of a panic? I've been on dates before..."

Barbara's babble is cut off by Dinah laughing down the phone. "What's so funny?" Barbara demands to know frowning.

"Nothing really. Barbs everyone panics slightly when they go out on a first date with someone they like. It doesn't matter how often we do it. It's normal to be nervous because you don't want to mess it up. Trust me all those questions you just asked I ask myself the exact same thing when I go on a first date. So calm down and tell me what kind of date you agreed to."

"Oh god!" Barbara exclaims. "He just said dinner but I don't know how formal a place we'll go to."

"Well then we'll just have to pick something that can work for most restaurants but you've known him for a few weeks. You must have some idea what his tastes are."

"Well...um...he's a farmer really. Simple I suppose is the word that describes his tastes. He doesn't go for all those expensive over-the-top places that Bruce likes. Clark likes...stuff that reminds him of home. Warm, family friendly. That kind of thing," Barbara explains from her collective experience of talking to him and the places they have been together.

"Huh," Dinah says intrigued. "Not so different from you really," she remarks because Barbara kept things simple as well. If you looked at her apartment it was more functional than anything but around the edges were the hints of family closeness and warmth. Barbara and her father were very close.

"I suppose," Barbara says although that thought never occurred to her before.

"Well then I don't think you have to go on some panic spending spree. Go to your closet and describe what's in there. I'm sure we'll come up with something," Dinah assures Barbara.

* * *

Lana sits, arms folded across her chest as she digests what Clark has been telling her about Barbara...which is quite a lot really. They must have really hit it off...which Lana is glad about. Clark needed a nice girl in her opinion because he was too nice a guy to be so lonely. However what puzzles her is that he claims that 'Babs' is not his girlfriend. "Clark do you like this girl?"

"Yes."

"I see and did you ask her out to dinner?"

"Yes."

"So let me summarise. You asked a girl you like to dinner. That's called a date Clark," Lana tries to make him realise. "Therefore that makes her your girlfriend."

Clark scratches his head. "Well...um...I...suppose that's one interpretation."

"No Clark. That's the only interpretation," Lana says firmly.

"I have a girlfriend?" he queries not quite believing it. He hadn't exactly set out for one but as he thinks on it, thinks about how light and happy he has felt around Babs, a feeling he hasn't felt since...well since Lori. "I have a girlfriend," he states, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Lana claps her hands together and then rubs them together in eager anticipation. "And you know that means I get to help dress you."

"I...wow...a date. I haven't had one in ages...I have no idea what to wear," he starts babbling nervously.

Lana shakes her head in amusement at him briefly wondering if he was like this before their first date. Lana remembers how she was a complete and utter nervous wreck. "Clark you've been seeing her for over two weeks," she reminds him trying to take the edge off his nervousness.

"Well yeah but those weren't dates. Those were two friends hanging out."

"A date isn't that different Clark. In fact it is basically the same. Two people doing something together they enjoy. Only difference is that you are opening yourself up to the possibility that it could lead to something more."

"Well that last bit is the big bit especially for me."

Right. The him being an alien thing. "Well Clark no-one says you have to rush into anything about revealing yourself. Take it slowly and if she has a real problem with that then I would say she isn't the one. I mean you did take a long time before telling me."

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid about how you would react."

"Which I understand. I know it's a big thing for you. Also if it helps at all Mel once told me that dates don't have to be about seeking 'The One'. They can simply be about socialising and enjoying yourself. You should look at it that way and simply go out and enjoy yourself with Barbara," Lana advises.

Clark supposes Lana is correct. After all in reality he has had very few occasions these last few years to just enjoy himself. "Ok," he accepts her advice. "But...um...you'll still help me dress right?" he requests. He wants to look at least half decent.

Lana smiles. "Of course," she assures him.

* * *

**That very evening...**

Barbara tosses one pair of shoes across her bedroom. They did not go with this outfit she had decided on. With Dinah's help and a long dig through her closet she had finally settled on wearing a black dress. Not a formal or scandalously revealing dress or anything. Truth is she has too many scars to wear anything that shows too much flesh. Not that she is ashamed of them. It just raises too many awkward questions.

She smooths the dress down as she looks at herself briefly in the mirror. Knee length which was fine because she has this scar on her left thigh where a bullet nicked her one time. Kind of sad that she has to choose clothes by whether they cover her scars or not. She briefly wonders how Bruce explains all his scars all to all those women his playboy alter ego requires him to be seen with.

Barbara returns to her shoe search and finally finds the pair of black heels she had been looking for and slips them on. She takes a few awkward steps around her bedroom. She hasn't wore heels in ages. Hell she hasn't been on out a date in ages. In fact she hadn't been out on anything you could count as a date for far too long considering she and Dick were in a relationship. Proof positive of how bad their relationship had gotten by the end.

Her doorbell rings. That had to be Clark. Ok Babs. Deep breaths. Remain calm. You're Batgirl remember and there is no pressure. Dinah said so. Dinah said for her just to go out and enjoy herself and Barbara wants to take that advice.

She takes one last opportunity to check her hair, she had decided to just let it hang loosely about her shoulders, and her make-up before walking to her door. She opens it and can see Clark, dressed in a open top light blue shirt and black pants. He stands there obviously nervous, with his hands behind his back looking like a sweet bashful boy.

After several seconds... "Hi," he greets her.

"Hi."

He produces flowers from behind his back. Yellow Forsythia; suppose to represent excitement and anticipation.

Barbara smiles. She hasn't been given flowers since...ok Dick was so failing to live up to his end of their relationship because if she has to think about it it has been way too long. Barbara takes the flowers from him. "Thank you. They're lovely. Come in and I'll find a vase for these," she says assuming she has a vase somewhere.

Clark steps over the threshold. Babs looked...wow. She was really a very beautiful woman. He has a look around her apartment and sees varying electronic devices lying about as well as perhaps surprisingly a lot of books which seems out of place next to all the technology. It was like she was spanning two worlds. The past and the future.

"So care to give a girl a hint where we're going?" Barbara asks him as she finds a vase under her sink. God knows how it ended up there.

"Oh...how do you feel about Italian?"

"Like most people I would say I love Italian."

Clark breathes a sigh of relief. The restaurant had been Lana's suggestion. She went on a date there once and loved the place and Lana's opinion is good enough for him.

Barbara walks back and places the flowers now in a vase on her coffee table. "Almost as much as I love the apple pie a certain someone keeps giving me," she jest with a playful smile.

Clark smiles in return. He doesn't pinch them from work as one might think after that first encounter. He actually dug out his mother's recipe and made some apple pies himself. "Shall we go?" he asks.

Barbara grabs her purse. "Delighted to."

* * *

When they step inside the restaurant Barbara mentally congratulates herself on her assessment with Clark. It was warm and family friendly just like she thought.

During dinner after the two of them get past being slightly nervous Barbara sees more of what she had already noticed in Clark. Under all that 'aw shucks' exterior was an incredibly intelligent man with a sharp intellect. In fact it was surprising how smart he was because he didn't make any effort to show he was. If anything he downplayed it. Like her he also seemed to be well read. Seemed to know a lot about history. Barbara majored in history. Barbara found it...found him intriguing.

The contradictions was what she found interesting. Barbara knows a lot about men with contradictions. Bruce is riddled with them. It was what made him so infuriating but Clark's contradictions...or what she had seen of them just made him more interesting to her. She finds she wants this to progress so she can know and understand him better. For example why a man who can obviously choose any career path he wants is working waiting tables. Sure the economy is bad but it isn't that bad.

"I can't believe you graduated university at 18," Clark remarks when Babs mentioned it. Sure he noticed she was smart but that is really something. A little voice in his head points out he could have done that too if he hadn't been busy trying to make sure he wasn't noticed.

Barbara waves him off. She had never been one to boast about her intelligence. She didn't deny it but she didn't have that big of an ego to go around advertising it. "What about you?" she asks him back about his education.

"Oh I never finished my course. My dad died in my last year and I had to go home and look after the farm." he says his voice tinged with sadness.

"I'm sorry about your father," she says sympathetically. "What were you studying?"

"Journalism."

"Journalism?" she queries intrigued. The farmer who wants to be a reporter. There's that interesting contradiction again.

Clark tells the story of how he became interested in journalism. "Went to New York for a holiday once with my family when I was 8. Met a girl same age called Chloe and she spent an hour explaining to me how she was going to be a journalist one day and stand up for truth and justice and change the world and it stuck with me. I ended up with this grand vision in my head about making the world a better place through the power of my words. Sounds silly now," Clark says shaking his head about how silly that probably sounds.

"The pen is mightier than the sword," Barbara quotes. "Words have done more to change the world than any weapon every will so no I don't think it's silly. In fact sometimes I think the media needs more people that believe that."

Clark smiles at her words. Barbara smiles at the way how Clark's smiles shows up these adorable dimples on his cheeks.

"So whatever happened to this Chloe?" Barbara asks curious.

Clark shrugs. "Don't know. Never saw her again. Ships passing in the night kind of moment."

"That could have been us. I only stopped by at that diner for a coffee."

"That would have been a shame," Clark says with such sincerity and with such an honest heartfelt expression it makes Barbara's heart skip a beat.

"Yes. It would," she finds herself murmuring.

The waiter comes and delivers their desserts.

"So you never said what made you leave Gotham," Clark mentions.

Barbara plays it cool and shrugs. "Just felt like moving onto something and some place different. You know getting out there in the world by myself. Forging my own path."

Clark quietly accepts her answer but it leads into one thing he has noticed about Barbara. She is restrained...careful...guarded about what she says. Clark can recognise it because he does it himself all the time.

Barbara tucks into her devilishly sinful chocolate cake. Chocolate; a gift from heaven. "How did you know I liked chocolate?" she asks since she allowed Clark to order desert for them.

Clark grins goofily. "Doesn't everyone," he quips.

Barbara laughs. A happy carefree laugh. She has missed that feeling. She never laughed around Bruce. Laughed at Bruce behind his back certainly. 'What a old misery he is,' she thinks rather uncharitably but truthfully.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

"Well well well. What brings Nightwing to Gotham?" Black Canary asks when he appears in his blue and black costume upon the rooftop which she currently occupies.

Nightwing frowns at her attitude although he should be use to it by now. As Babs' best friend Dinah had obviously taken Babs' side in their break-up. "Actually I have a question about Barbara."

"Ask her yourself," Dinah tells him tersely.

"I tried. She hung up on me and tonight she isn't answering her phone."

"She probably turned it off."

"Why?"

Dinah sees no reason not to tell him. "Because she's on a date."

Dick, unable to believe he heard that, exclaims, "She's on a what?"

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Barbara is actually holding her sides heaving with laughter after Clark told her a story about his friend Pete, the head of the cheerleaders and by the end of the story Pete in a distinct lack of clothing. By the way it was not lost on her that Clark avoided telling her a story about himself but still it was so funny it hardly mattered at the moment.

Barbara has to lean against her apartment door to stop herself falling over as she regains her breath. The evening was at its end and while Barbara could say it wasn't the greatest date she had ever been on it was up there in her top 5, mostly because of the company, and certainly it was the best time she had had in quite awhile.

As Barbara regains her breath she realises they are at the slightly awkward moment at the end of the date. To kiss or not to kiss that is the question.

Clark rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well I guess this is it."

"Guess so."

"I...uh...had a really great time."

"Me too," Barbara finds herself openly admitting.

Knowing Clark enough to realise he is on the shy side Barbara decides to take the initiative. She steps forward and up on her toes(Clark is half a foot taller than she is). Her left hand slides onto Clark's cheek as her lips carefully touch his. She feels him return it and there is the contradiction again. Restrained passion and hidden power yet the utmost gentleness. When it is over a sigh of contentment escapes her lips.

"So...we'll have to do this again," Clark says, his voice having a husky quality to it.

"Definitely."

"Goodnight Barbara."

"Goodnight Clark."

Barbara steps into her apartment and closes the door. She leans back against it and her lips curl up into a smile. You can tell a lot in a 1st kiss. You can tell if there is a spark that is worth pursuing. While Barbara can't say it was a kiss that made the Earth move or planets realign it certainly had a spark and perfused enough warmth into her being to make her want to see how far she can take this relationship with Clark. Certainly enough for 2nd date.

After the door is closed Clark blows out a breath. He hopes that was an ok kiss. Note it has been 5 years since Lori and his last romantic kiss of any sort. He is seriously out of practice not to mention as always due to his immense strength he has to be extremely careful even when doing something as simple as a kiss.

As for his end of it the kiss was...it made him feel...he definitely would like another soon. He may be rusty at this dating game but tonight showed him there was enough there to at least give this a go. Clark turns and heads back down the stairs to his waiting taxi. As he does so a happy grin comes to his face.

* * *

**The next day...**

The favourite part of Barbara's day. That moment between awake and asleep in the mornings when the nice warm feeling of being asleep still prevails and before the full feeling returns to her body and the full extent of whatever aches she got the night before hit her.

Except this morning there aren't any because she was out on a date. As she recalls that the smile returns to her face. She stretches out her muscles just mere moments before her phone goes off.

Barbara picks it up off her bedside table and checks the caller id. She should have guessed. "Morning Dinah," she says with a yawn.

"Morning so how was your date?"

Before Barbara can answer there is the sounds of scuffling and Dinah arguing with someone else.

"Did you tap that yet?"

Helena.

More scuffling sounds. "Give that back!" Barbara hears Dinah yell.

"Sorry," Dinah apologises for that. "She has a one track mind."

"As if!" Barbara can hear Helena denying that sounding like one of her pupils.

Barbara is in such a good mood she even smiles at Helena's usual bluntness. "You can tell her no. I didn't sleep with Clark."

Barbara then hears Helena muttering softly.

"Best I don't repeat that," Dinah decides. "So how was it?"

"It was dinner," Barbara answers being coy.

"And?" Dinah presses for details.

"Italian. Very nice. He got me chocolate cake for desert."

"Wow he already know your weakness!"

Barbara bites her lower lip to stop from laughing. It was a well known fact her weakness for chocolate.

"And?" Dinah continues to press

"He brought me flowers too."

Dinah moans in exasperation. "Yeah. Yeah. He's a gentlemen. Get to the good part already."

"He's very good company. Smart, funny, charming."

"You're doing this on purpose," Dinah grumbles.

"Doing what?" Barbara asks sounding overly innocent.

"Don't make me send Helena around," Dinah threatens. "Get to the end of the date. Did you kiss?"

"Yes," Barbara replies plainly.

"And?"

"I wouldn't say no to him kissing me again...and to throw Helena a bone if the time comes I would not be adverse to him doing other things," she confesses because Clark's gorgeous and she's only human.

"If you ever need advice on that...!" Helena starts to shout over the phone before Dinah shoves her away.

"More seriously," Dinah says prompting Barbara to speak honestly about her feelings.

"Clark really is nice. I find him intriguing."

"Ugh!" Helena complains in the background. "If she says he's like a puzzle she wants to solve hit her!"

Barbara will admit she sees Clark a little bit like that. It's her nature to try to see patterns and solve puzzles. "Is Helena trying to make a point?" Barbara asks.

"My point," Helena says having obviously been given the phone. "My point is men are not complicated. It's simple. You let them know from the offset what you want. If they want something different then move on."

"So for arguments sake say you were interested in more than your usual one night stand you would tell the man that?"

"Absolutely. It saves so much frickin wasted time from pursuing a relationship that isn't going to deliver what you want."

Helena has the weirdest view of relationships Barbara has to say. "Well ok Helena I'll take that under advisement for the next time I'm out with Clark."

One problem. Barbara isn't exactly sure what she wants out of this. She only know she likes the feeling she gets being around Clark and wants to experience more of it.

* * *

When Lana gets up she finds Clark is up before her.

Not unusual.

She finds him making breakfast.

Again not unusual.

What is unusual is that he is singing to himself. Singing badly off key which goes to prove there is one thing Clark can't do but singing he is. Happy joyful singing if Lana was to describe it.

"Good night?" Lana inquires with an amused grin.

Clark turns his head and greets her with the biggest smile she has seen on his face in many a year. "Morning Lana and yes."

Lana sits herself down at her kitchen table, places her hands under her chin and waits expectantly.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Lana knows he can feel her gaze staring a hole into his back.

He cracks.

"You're not letting me go without hearing about last night are you?"

Lana smiles a little bit smugly. "Well if you're offering then I would say no you're not."

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City...**

"A date Alfred. Can you believe that?" Dick complains to Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, as he sits in the kitchen that morning. Since he was in Gotham Dick thought he would at least visit Alfred. Seeing Bruce was coincidental. It was Alfred Dick liked.

"No Master Grayson," Alfred replies as he prepares Master Wayne's breakfast. It was still too early for Bruce to be up but Alfred had this timed to perfection by now to have it ready for exactly when Bruce would wake up.

"I mean first she goes off to Metropolis and all I get is an e-mail after she has already moved and now this. I mean she has some nerve doesn't she?"

"Yes Master Grayson," Alfred says in agreement.

"Alfred. Are you agreeing with me just to humour me?"

"I would never contemplate such an action Master Grayson."

"That's your polite way of saying yes."

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course you can. You know that."

"Did Miss Gordon not make it clear that you and she were 'over'?"

"Well she didn't exactly say that," Dick fumbles over his words because that is exactly what she said.

"Is Miss Gordon not an attractive young woman?"

"Of course she is. She's beautiful."

"Is she not intelligent and more than capable of looking after herself?"

"You know she is."

"Therefore as an attractive intelligent young woman who is currently single is she not free to pursue a relationship with whomever she wishes?"

Dick sighs. "You always have to bash me with logic don't you."

"And forgive me for this but I hear rumour you pursued a short-term relationship with Ms Huntress."

"Very short-term...but I get your point. I'm being a hypocrite."

"I hope so Master Grayson. I am not judging you for your actions. You are young and misjudgements are understandable. If you wish to revive your relationship with Miss Gordon may I suggest you take some time to realise where it went wrong. Otherwise you are simply doomed to travel full circle and end up back here where you are now."

"I have to know how did you end up so wise Alfred?"

"Experience Master Grayson. While I do consider it an honour I have not spent my entire life working for the Wayne family."

Dick sighs again. Alfred is right. He has let his emotions runs away with him. He really does need to think on this...or go over to Metropolis and get on his knees and beg Babs to take him back. As if knowing what he is thinking Dick finds that Alfred is staring at him. "Ok fine. I won't rush off. You happy?"

"Ecstatic Master Grayson," Alfred says as dry as the Sahara desert. "Now do you wish for some breakfast?"

Dick nods. "Yeah. Thanks...for everything."

"It is my honour to serve."

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought a nice simple date for Clark and Babs would be good and I'll leave you all to assume from where I got the Chloe Clark met from. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark chooses to meet with Batgirl which ends up having many unforeseen consequences._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkness falls and Clark stands upon one of Metropolis' taller buildings dressed in the hoodie whose hood despite Lana's best efforts to alter still has a tendency to fall down. Clark is thinking he needs to rethink his whole approach to this costume bit. He doesn't feel like the whole hoodie approach is...it just doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like it's him.

Anyway that is not important at this precise moment. What is important is what he is planning to do tonight. What he would have done last night had he not been on a date. Thinking on that makes his smile. It had been awhile since he felt this.

He's off topic. He has made his decision. He'll meet with Batgirl and see where that leads. Since she found that factory he operates out from Clark reckons he'll go there, activate the tracker and wait.

He floats up off the top of the building and zips off in the direction of the factory.

* * *

Batgirl is stalking the rooftops of Metropolis. She comes to a stop where she has a clear view of Luthorcorp tower, the tallest building in Metropolis. Lex had to have heard she survived his little murder attempt by now. She wonders how he reacted and what he is planning.

Lex Luthor was the kind of foe Barbara relished and hated. She relished the challenge. She hated the type of man he was. She had tried hacking into his computer systems but it was proving tough, near impossible to crack. Course when she thought about it and how even the might of the Justice League had failed to prove Lex did anything remotely shady she had to reluctantly accept he was the type of foe that wasn't going to be defeated swiftly.

Barbara can add Intergang to that list. Since she heard about it she has tried and repeatedly failed to get any leads on this mysterious leader they have. She can tell this will be a long hard slog but minimally her presence in this city had been noted. Every few days or so a story appeared in the Planet about Batgirl but then again so did stories about the man she waits impatiently for to contact her. The Planet just referred to him as the Blur. Seriously she needs to get a name off of him if he ever chooses to contact her.

That is when she hears it. The '_beep beep beep'_.

She pulls out the tracker from her utility belt. It's him. He's activated it. Getting the distance and bearing...the factory he operates out of.

Moving swiftly Barbara runs across the rooftops to the site of an 'empty' building that is owned by a front company Bruce created. It was where she stored her bike and she had parts delivered for her equipment. She slips inside through a roof entrance and glides down to the floor. In mere moments she is on her bike and zooming through the streets of Metropolis.

* * *

What does one do when they are waiting to talk to a hero?

That was the question plaguing Clark right now. He's not double guessing himself...yes he is. Right choice? Wrong choice? Clark gets the feeling his choice will change how he does this from now on.

His hearing picks up the sound of a motorcycle engine. He peers over the top of his shades and looks through the walls to the outside as Batgirl pulls up. As he waits for her to make her way up he finds his foot unconsciously tapping the floor nervously. He better watch that or he'll put his foot through the floor. The boards were already creaking.

Barbara takes one second to collect herself before she enters the office. "You called."

"Yes. I thought about it...what you said. I do want your help."

Barbara smiles. That was a good start because like she was thinking without a guide who knows where he'll end up. Perhaps it is Bruce's paranoia affecting her but she can't seem to argue against that.

"So how do we do this?" he asks her.

"Well there is a lot we need to talk about but we don't have to rush into that. How about for tonight we go out and patrol together?" she suggests. That would allow her to see him in action and solidify her opinion about what he needs help with in regards to his control.

"Ok," Clark agrees and they starts to walk out together.

"By the way do you have a name?" Batgirl asks him and then clarifies herself. "I don't mean your real name or anything. I mean that is asking for a bit much too soon. I meant just something I can call you when we're out in case I have to shout at you or something," she babbles. Yes she actually babbled. Thank God Helena is not here otherwise Barbara would never live it down.

Clark smiles, amused at the babble. It helps show that she may be a big shot hero but she is still human. Eases the tension.

Batgirl takes a breath and starts again. "The Planet refers to you as the Blur," she mentions. He makes a face at that. Barbara spots it. "Not a fan," she assumes.

"Not especially but..." he lets out a resigned sigh, "it is probably the best I can come up with at the moment." Or in other words she can just call him that.

They reach the outside and Batgirl mounts her bike. "Can I see that Bluetooth of yours a second?" she asks.

Clark briefly wonders why but reaches under his hood and pulls it off his ear. He hands it to her.

Barbara looks it over carefully. The changes must be minute because it look just like a normal one. She puts it up to her ear and hears the jumble of voices that is the whole spectrum of signals from the emergency services. "You can understand all that?" she asks him.

Clark shrugs. "I can filter out what is important and what is not," he says. How he does don't ask him. He just applied himself and managed to do it. He guesses it is just an ability of his he possesses that like all of them he doesn't understand fully how it works.

"Did you alter this yourself?" she asks interested.

"Yes. I did it all myself. I'm good at figuring out how things work," he says modestly.

She looks at him most impressed both by the skill of his work and his modesty. A lot of men she knows would boast and brag to the high heavens if they did this. He must be very clever and she can assume he managed to do it without anything like Bruce's resources which only makes it more impressive. She hands it back to him. "So anything going on we could help with?" she asks him to see if there is a good place to start tonight.

Clark places it back on his ear and listens to the chatter. It was fairly quiet to be truthful. When he explains that to Batgirl she takes a moment to think about and then decide to go with her original suggestion. That the 2 of them just take a patrol around the city and see what they come across.

* * *

Lex Luthor sits in his office, not at his desk, but at a small table by the wall upon which sits a chess set. An extremely expensive chess set. In fact the most valuable set every made. Not bought by him but by his father Lionel Luthor. How many times did he and his father sit across from each other playing this. This was one of his father's analogies for life and their relationship. It was all a game, moving pieces about the board, trying to manoeuvre your opponent into opening their defences and then crushing them.

Lex eventually won that game with his now deceased father but he never forgot the lesson. So many pieces on the board. Some still there he thought he had eliminated. New ones appearing.

Lex had learned that Batgirl, Black Canary and Huntress had survived. He was annoyed at this not angry. Lex rarely let himself get angry. Anger makes you do rash foolish things. Therefore he would not rush to get rid of the3 heroines. For now in reality they were only a minor nuisance. Huntress and Canary spent most of their time in Gotham and not in his immediate sight. Batgirl it seemed had moved to his city. Still she was only a mere mortal. He spent his time battling the Justice League whose members included almost god-like beings. On the scale on things Batgirl wasn't exactly near the top. In fact she was pretty near the bottom. Still Lex has to wonder why she had moved to his city.

The new piece on the board. Metropolis' newest hero. The one the Planet called the Blur. Batgirl showed up about the same time he did. Coincidence?

Lex didn't believe in them. After all life was like this chess set. It was just a bigger game. The trick was to make yourself the one moving the pieces about and not to let yourself be the pawn.

Could the Blur be useful to his plans? Possibly. Lex didn't rule it out just yet but the Blur seemed to be a small time player at the moment taking out small time criminals. He wasn't someone Lex had to concern himself with at the moment.

Lex picks up the king from the other side of the board. Who did this represent for him? Who was his main opponent? That was the question.

Was it one of the Justice League? Was it Bruno Mannheim or this mysterious boss he claimed to work for?

Now that interested Lex. To possibly have an opponent working from the shadows pulling the strings unseen. A challenge. Lex loves a challenge.

Lex had demanded a meeting with this boss. No response from Mannheim about that yet. Lex could be a patient man but his patience was wearing thin. He might need to give Mannheim's memory a jolt.

Lex thinks. Mannheim owns one of Metropolis' major banks. It is a way for Intergang to launder money. If Lex was to clear it out it would send a message. Crude perhaps but Mannheim was a man who would probably miss subtle. That being the case Lex won't even bother with taking the time to plan it out. He'll just go for crude brute force. In fact he could have it done tonight. Grundy was still in town. Grundy was mentally simple but his immense strength was useful and his undead mind was driven by a lust for money. It made him easy for Lex to control.

Decision made Lex makes the phone call.

* * *

Some days you fight supervillains. Some days you fight crime bosses and their lackeys. Some days you fight people down on their luck and in desperation turn to crime. Some days you try to stop rival gangs killing each other.

For Batgirl and the Blur that last one was today's problem. _ 'So much for a quiet night,'_ Barbara thinks to herself as she disarms one man, kicks him between the legs(hey a woman has to use every advantage) and punches him out. Out of the corner of her eye she watches her partner for the night as he fights and he has no finesse whatsoever. He's a powerhouse using his raw power. He has no skill at fighting It was kind of what Barbara speculated about him. She'll need to do something about that. She returns to working her way through the gang members using all the skill and agility years of fighting and training have brought her.

Clark really wishes people would listen to reason. He had made he thought a quite good speech about the importance of life and not wasting it. All that got him was men and boys, frankly some of them were, foolishly trying to hurt him. One strikes him in the back of a head with a metal pipe which bends instantly. The young man looks at the bent pipe with wide eyes in utter surprise. What kind of freak was this guy?

Clark ever so gently flicks the stunned man knocking him out. He briefly catches Batgirl fighting with skill and grace Clark envies. It was incredibly impressive. She used her whole body as a weapon and there was little to no wasted movement.

Clark spots one gang member she has previously knocked out come to and pull out a gun. In an instant he has wrapped his body around hers.

It took Barbara completely by surprise. One second she is fighting. She hears a gunshot and then her whole body is cocooned in a wall of solid muscle.

Clark is about to zip off and disarm the guy who shot at Batgirl but he stops for one moment as her scent tickles his nose and in turn that tickles his memory. His memory of kissing Barbara last night and of Barbara's scent surrounding him. Batgirl smells exactly the same.

Wait a second.

Red hair. Blue eyes. Same build and height...

Now Clark thinks on it despite Batgirl's slightly forced altered tones the voice is basically the same as he compares the two using his perfect memory which can remember everything in such detail and clarity that puts High Def to shame. God someone needs to hit him for not working this out sooner. Why didn't he piece it together instantly?

Clark doesn't know. Maybe because why would he think Barbara Gordon was Batgirl? There was no reason for him to think that so he just didn't put it together...until now. Question is what does he do now?

Disarm the guy with gun. Right. He can do that and then figure out what to do with this revelation.

Clark zips away and knocks the man out. That as it turns out is the last one he needs to as the others have either run away or are already incapacitated. Now he has to decide what to do? Does he call her out and therefore reveal his own identity in the process or leave it and what? Lie to the woman he is dating about the fact he knows she is Batgirl. Not surprisingly growing up on a farm never prepared Clark for this scenario. He isn't sure what to do. Maybe he should avoid confronting it tonight and talk to Lana or something and get some advice.

"Did...did he shoot you?" Batgirl asks pointing at the guy Clark knocked out. She heard the shot so it went somewhere. Before Clark can think of anything to say she has walked over to him and turned him round. Barbara spots the hole in the back of the hoodie. She places her finger in it and feels...

After some careful prying she pulls out the bullet flattened thinner than a dime. Batgirl walks round to Clark's front and holds the bullet up in front of his face. "That outfit of yours isn't bulletproof is it?"

Clark shakes his head. "No but I am. In fact if you want the truth as far as I know I'm invulnerable to any sort of physical harm," he tells her for no other reason than how else can he explain it.

That's...Barbara isn't sure what to make of that. Not even Wonder Woman is invulnerable and she's possibly the most powerful being on the planet...or she might only be the 2nd most powerful now. Well the Martian Manhunter could possibly count as the most powerful. Barbara would need more information about the Blur here before she makes that call. In fact there is a lot she needs to learn about him and his powers and his general mentality. He seems polite and generally like a nice guy from what little he has revealed of himself so far but he is very guarded. He'll reveal more of himself in time when she earns his trust.

"So shall we continue our patrol or call it a night and meet up again tomorrow?" Batgirl asks him. She is trying to do this in a way that doesn't push him too hard and too fast. The complete opposite of what Bruce would do.

Clark thinks he needs to call it a night after the revelation he just received. That is the answer he is about to give when he hears the police announce a major emergency over his receiver. "What's a Code Blue?" he asks Batgirl hoping she knows since Clark has never heard that code used.

"That's the code for an incident involving a supervillian. Do you have a description?"

"Attack on a bank...a huge...grey man?" he queries what he is hearing.

Barbara's face becomes grim under her mask because she knows who that is. "Solomon Grundy."

* * *

Batgirl and the Blur come to a stop outside the bank. As they do they are greeted by several police officers coming flying out of the front. In a blur of motion Clark has caught them all preventing injury...or further injury as the case may be.

Batgirl and the Blur then meet up at the bank entrance. "Be careful of Grundy," she cautions. "He is supernaturally strong and...what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

Batgirl points at the fact his shades are on the end of his nose. He turns to look at her and for an instant she glimpses unmistakable cerulean blue eyes. _'Those look just like Clark's eyes'_ she thinks to herself and she thinks this because it was such a rare colour. She could have easily gone through her whole life and never seen anyone with eyes like that so to have come across two people with eyes like that...it was putting a crazy notion into her head.

Before that crazy notion has a chance to crystallises in her mind Clark pushes his shades back up his nose and answers her question. "I was looking inside."

"What? Do you have x-ray vision or something?"

Clark shrugs. "Pretty much although I think x-ray is a little inaccurate as a description. I don't solely see that part of the electromagnetic spectrum," he clarifies from the fact he solely doesn't see bones for example. He sort of strips layers back although he'll be damned if he knows how he does that.

Barbara blinks. "Does that mean you can see my face?" she asks. Perhaps not the best time for this discussion when they have to stop Grundy but...hello! Secret identity!

"I respect your privacy," Clark says.

"That's a yes," she gleams from his answer as in yes he can see her face.

"Yes but I haven't look," he assures her. He hasn't needed to look to know it is Babs.

Ok so that's yet another ability she has to add to the list. It leads to one question. What is he?

"So you were saying about Grundy?"

"What? Oh. Right. Yes. What I was saying is that he is supernaturally strong and I don't know how strong you are but you should be careful. Now what did you see?" she asks quickly moving on past the surprise to use this ability to plan strategy.

"He's ripped the vault apart and is clearing it out. He has help. Men in masks. Half a dozen of them."

"I'll take them," Barbara decides because she is not stupid enough to try and fight Grundy. She leaves that kind of stupidity to Bruce and Dick. "You concentrate on Grundy and like I said be careful."

"You too," he says back with more than a little modicum of worry for his girlfriend. He mentally shakes his head. What a weird situation he has found himself in.

"Let me provide a distraction. Then you hit him," she says and Clark follows her in as the two keep to the shadows.

Inside Grundy is passing off the sacks of money to the men assisting him when he hears a voice. He looks round and spots Batgirl standing there. "Grundy remember you. Girl Bat."

"That's Batgirl genius," she mocks him with a roll of her eyes.

"You no threat to Grundy," he states in his rather slow dimwitted sounding voice.

"Hey I know that and you know that." She then points to a spot behind Grundy. "He on the other hand is sort of new at this."

Grundy frowns. There is a gust of wind that blows the giant's white hair about. He ponderously turns round to be greeted by the sight of a man in a red and blue hooded costume.

Clark takes a moment to size up his opponent and for one of the rare times in his life he actually feels kind of small compared to the grey giant in front of him. Clark's nature is adverse to violence. He really doesn't like it but he knows enough about Grundy from the news to know that talk won't solve this so he draws his fist back and hits Grundy across the face. A clap like thunder echoes around the bank. Grundy takes 2 steps back before glaring at Clark with his undead eyes. A cold smile comes to Grundy's face. "You strong. Grundy will have fun with you."

In his life Clark had never bothered to learn how to fight. When you are as far as you know virtually invulnerable it doesn't seem important. The second after Grundy's fist, which frankly is larger than Clark's entire head, the second after it hits him Clark really wishes he had learned. The punch rattles him down to his bones. Clark can hear the crunch sound as the shades on his face break...or was that his nose?

In either case the impact literally sends Clark flying across the bank until he smashes into the wall. The whole thing cracks under the impact. He collapses forward onto the floor, dazed, and groans in pain for the few seconds before Grundy leaps high into the air and lands on Clark's back. The floor cracks under the impact as Grundy pummels Clark down into it.

* * *

Lois collapses onto her bed gasping for breath. "Wow," she can't stop herself gasping out no matter how silly it sounds. "You know you really live up to that 'To protect and service' motto."

The man next to her who is equally gasping for breath laughs. "That's to protect and serve," Hal Jordan corrects her. "And that's the police motto on this planet."

Lois rolls over and drapes herself over her lover. She gently strokes his toned chest. "Really? You sure? 'Cause I sure feel like I've been..._serviced _thoroughly," she says with an impish smile.

"Well one does try his best to do his duty to the complete satisfaction of the public."

In a flash Lois is up and straddling him, her eyes blazing with renewed lust. "Did I say I was completely satisfied yet?"

Hal grins lazily. "Oh well. I will have to fix that!" Hal reaches round to the back of her head and pulls her lips to his and kisses her thoroughly. He had first met Lois when she tried to get an interview from him. It didn't take Hal's finely attuned senses about women to realise Lois Lane was quite a looker so she got her interview and quite a lot more.

Neither of them were deluding themselves what this was. They both had busy lives with little time for socialising so they cut straight to it. He found her attractive. She found him attractive. They slept together and ok occasionally shared a dinner or two. It was plainly obvious to Hal that Lois had a not dissimilar view on relationships to him.

Hal's view on relationships gets some criticism. He doesn't let it bother him. When he sees a beautiful woman he wants to get to know her as in get into her pants. It didn't mean he wasn't on the outlook for someone he could settle down with some day but that day and that woman hadn't come along yet so in the meantime Hal will continue to enjoy himself and live his life to the full as much as he can.

After another rousing session Lois rests herself in the crook of Hal's shoulder and lets out a contented sigh. Hal always knew how to make her feel good...and the sex was great too.

Lois' brow furrows into a frown at the sound of Hal's communicator going off. Hal picks it up off the bedside table. "Really not a good time J'onn," he complains sounding a little weary which he is considering what he has just done...twice.

J'onn J'onzz aka the Martian Manhunter apologises. "I apologise Green Lantern but monitoring of the police bands has picked up a bank in Metropolis being broken into. The description of the suspect matches Solomon Grundy."

Hal groans. "Which bank?...uh huh...Ok...I'm on my way," he says because the police were no match for Grundy. He gets to his feet. "I'm sorry Lois," he apologises sincerely because hey it is a crime to have to leave the bed of a beautiful woman. "I have..." Hal stops when he sees Lois standing there on the other side of the bed already dressed. How in the world did she do that so fast?

Lois pulls her coat on and shoves her phone in her pocket. "Right. Come on then. Lets go."

"Go?"

"To the bank to stop Grundy."

"And you're coming?"

"Of course I am and before you make one comment about it being dangerous and that I shouldn't come I'll point out that I did not become the reporter I am today by shying away from a little danger. Lois Lane laughs in the face of danger."

Hal shakes his head but an amused wry grin comes to his face. What a woman. Definitely his type. He raises his hand with his green power ring on it and concentrates. A green glowing aura forms around his body and the Green Lantern Corps uniform manifests itself upon him.

Lois arches an eyebrow at that. That was so...hot! If only they didn't have to rush off...oh the things she would do to him. She walks up next to him and Hal places an arm around her waist and holds her tightly as he flies them both out of the window and across the rooftops of Metropolis.

* * *

Batgirl had attacked the half dozen goons with Grundy swiftly. With them having their greedy hands full of sacks of money it wasn't hard to take half of them down without a sweat. The next 3 managed to drop the bags but really 3 ,essentially thugs, against one highly trained fighter isn't much of a contest. As she remembers Bruce's words from his training if she mastered the skills she would be able to engage an army.

With one hard spinning kick she knocks the last one down. The whole place then shakes and she almost falls over. Her attention is drawn to the Blur fighting Grundy. She winces when Grundy lays in punches to the Blur's ribs. She almost winces in sympathy for Grundy when the Blur hits back with punches to the mid-section and a literally ground shaking right to Grundy's face. The grey zombie flies across the bank and through the teller desks shattering them.

Just as Grundy gets back up the Blur is there having lived up to his name and blurred over and the two exchange in a crude slug-fest. It was the most awful fighting technique Barbara had ever seen. There was no skill or proper attempt to protect themselves. It was raw power against raw power and the two powerhouses were going to flatten this building soon.

Grundy hits a punch which staggers his opponent. He rips out a granite column that is up against the wall and swings it. The column shatters against the Blur dazing him for a moment. Grundy delivers another punch to the ribs followed by a double punch to the head and the Blur drops. "Grundy crush you!" he declares as he raises his foot to bring down atop the Blur's head only for batarangs to impact Grundy and explode.

As Barbara knew they would they did a grand total of nothing to the great grey zombie beyond get his attention focussed on her and off the Blur. Distraction plain and simple. Barbara waits for the smoke to clear to see what is going on. Out of the smoke comes flying a piece of a desk she thinks it is. It hits her solidly in the face knocking her over. She spits up blood from a split lip. Even a simple object thrown by Grundy has immense force.

Barbara finds herself picked up by an immense hand which engulfs her entire upper body. "Grundy angry. Girl Bat should not have interfered," he says gravely as his hand starts to crush her. She screams out as the pressure nears bone crushing strength.

Then just as suddenly the pressure lessens. Barbara looks down to find Grundy's huge wrist grabbed by a much smaller hand which is twisting it and prying it from her. She looks up and...her eyes widen. The Blur's hood has fallen down and now she can see his face.

Clark's face.

Clark's bruised, battered and bloodied face.

Clark's bruised, battered and bloodied face with burning glowing red eyes, his expression twisted in anger and rage. Two red beams shoot from his eyes, hitting the giant grey hand holding her and Barbara can smell the flesh burn.

Grundy cries out and drops her. She then watches Clark work Grundy over with a series of punches of such power that makes the air visibly ripple.

"You..." punch "Do..." punch "Not..." punch "Treat..." punch "Her..." punch "Like..." punch "That..." punch "Ever!" he roars that last bit and Clark throws one last punch like he has never thrown one with virtually all his strength behind it.

The punch knocks Grundy off his feet and sends him crashing through the outer wall flying out the building. On his way through the air he almost hits Hal and Lois as they fly in.

"Whoa!" Hal remarks as he just barely manages to avoid being hit. Grundy smashes into the road and carves out a trench before coming to a stop. Beyond himself Hal had only ever seen Diana or J'onn do anything like that to Grundy. In fact as Hal lands next to Grundy the grey zombie looks like he went a few rounds with both of his friends at the same time.

Hal grabs Grundy by his worn shirt and shakes him awake. "Hey! Wake up! What happened?"

All Grundy can murmur before he falls unconscious again is "Red/blue man..."

"Red/blue man?" Lois repeats.

Hal's glare becomes extremely intense as he looks towards the bank. Any man capable of doing that to Grundy was not to be taken lightly. "Lois. Wait here," he commands as he flies in.

Lois snorts. "Yeah. Right," she mutters as she runs in after him.

Inside the bank Clark collapses to one knee his hand held to his side. He has never been in this much pain ever. God he didn't know anyone could hurt this much and still be alive. He feels a hand comes to rest on his back and his gaze turns to Batgirl next to him looking at him with deep concern and worry.

Barbara bites her lower lip. Ok this is awkward. The red glow in Clark's eyes had faded away and they had reverted to their cerulean blue but he was also obviously hurt. She ignores the revelation that her boyfriend has turned out to be arguably one of the most powerful beings on the planet and focusses on his injuries. Her hand goes to his side and she tries to feel his ribs through the layer of muscle. "I think you might have cracked ribs. They could even be broken. You're lucky you didn't puncture a lung."

"I don't feel so lucky," he lamely quips with a painful groan as Barbara's hand hits a particularly sore spot.

"We need to get you check out."

"No," Clark states firmly.

"But..."

"No Babs."

Barbara's mouth hangs open. "What...?"

Clark reaches up and pulls her cowl back. "I know it's you Babs and you obviously know its me."

"You said you didn't look!" she accuses him in a harsh tone.

"I didn't. I...someone's coming."

Barbara pulls her cowl back up while Clark pulls his hood back up as Hal floats in.

Hal lands and spots Batgirl. "Batgirl," he greets her with a grin, that forever cocky flirty one he seems to wear.

"Green Lantern," she greets him back.

Hal looks at the destruction around him and lets out an impressed whistle. "You sure know how to have a party don't you," he jokes.

Clark gingerly stands up straight while trying to hide his injuries and his face by lowering his gaze.

Hal now spots the new guy in red and blue and he has to wonder how he missed him. The man was huge in height and build. Bigger than he is. Hal is about to ask the guy who he is when...

"You!" Lois' voice screeches. "You're the Blur aren't you!" she realises. No-one had seemed to have gotten a real good look at him before but what she sees before her matches the general description although no-one reported the fact he was so built. Now there looked like a man that could come save her ass any day..._'and do a few other things as well,'_ Lois' naughty side mentally says. Lois comes running up to him. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet," she introduces herself to him. "How about a statement?"

"No," Clark replies.

"Come on," Lois pleads with him. "There have been rumours about you for weeks. The whole city...no the world will want to know about the man who could defeat Solomon Grundy. You could give an interview. I can guarantee to have the reading public cheering your name."

She doesn't get it Clark realises. He doesn't want any of that and he can't shake the feeling she wants this interview as much to bolster her own career then to aid him in any way. Besides he is in no way in any shape or mood to do an interview right now. "No," he repeats. "Now if you'll please excuse me."

Lois opens her mouth to state her case but in a gust of wind he is gone. Lois snaps her mouth shut and fumes slightly. However she is not put off. To Lois Lane this wasn't a defeat. It was a challenge.

Barbara silently curses Hal for his timing. She and Clark need to talk but more important she needs to get him some medical attention.

"So Batgirl. How about you? Statement?" Lois asks.

Batgirl fixes Lois a glare Bruce would be proud of before she looks at Hal. "I'll leave you to clear up," she says knowing Hal will accept it as it is not really her style to stick around for the police. Batgirl walks rapidly outside the building and comes to a stop. She looks around. Clark could be anywhere by now.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Barbara's brow furrows. That...that is...the tracker she gave the Blur...she means she gave to Clark!

She gets the scanner from her belt and looks at it. He's only a few blocks away. She runs over to her bike, guns it and the tyres screech as she zooms off.

Batgirl comes to a halt in an alleyway and she is off her bike and up the fire escape to the roof as fast as she can physically move. Upon the roof she finds Clark slumped against the brick wall of a roof entrance holding his ribs once again. She runs over.

"Sorry," he apologises with a pained groan. "I didn't know who else to call," he jokes wryly as he slides to the ground, sitting against the wall.

Barbara takes a slight risk of someone seeing her up here as she pulls her cowl down so she can see Clark clearly. She pulls his hood down. She lets out a breath. "You need to let me help you," she tells him.

"There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do really. I just...didn't know who else to call," he repeats.

"I don't understand. What do you mean there is nothing anyone can do?" she asks him, puzzled by what he means.

Clark takes a painful breath. "Babs what do you think I am?"

Barbara looks at him and through the pain she can see fear in his eyes. Fear she will reject him when she learns what he is she thinks. "Well I have a couple of theories. Metahuman obviously but you're a little...sorry for saying this...unusual for one. The alternative is you are some kind of magical being."

"Good guesses but think more along the lines Martian Manhunter," he gives her the prompt.

Barbara looks him up and down. "You're an alien?" she queries that in disbelief. She waves her hand at him. "But you look..."

"Human?"

Barbara nods as understanding dawns in her mind. No-one can help him because he will have a completely alien biology.

"I'm not," he confirms for her.

The fear of rejection is still in his expression and Barbara is in too much shock to say anything reassuring at the minute. Clark coughs painfully and Barbara snaps out of her stupor. Clark's hurt. She needs to do something and she can deal with all this 'Her Boyfriend is an Alien' stuff later. "Can you fly at all?" she asks him.

"Depends. How far are we talking?"

"I have a place not too far away. Near my apartment. I have a place where I store my bike and equipment. I may not know anything about your biology but I can at least strap your ribs up until you heal."

Clark mentally works out the distance. "I can manage that." He thinks.

Barbara helps him to his feet groaning under his weight. He feels a whole of a lot heavier than a man his size should. Clark straightens up under his own power. They walk to the fire escape as Barbara pulls her cowl back up and Clark pulls his hood up. As they reach the edge, to Barbara's surprise, Clark puts his arm around her waist and floats them down gently to the ground.

Barbara hops on her bike. "Follow me," she directs him as she starts the engine. She zooms off into the streets with Clark following her in the sky.

Clark follows Barbara all the way until the two enter the large open space of the building she has been using. She points at a rather raggedy old couch. "Sit down and take your top off," she instructs him while she goes to some cupboards. She opens one and inside is more medical equipment than some hospitals. One thing Barbara had learned doing this job was always have plenty of medical supplies. She picks up what she needs.

Getting his hoodie and t-shirt off is not Clark's idea of fun. It's difficult and painful. Barbara comes to kneel in front of him. She pulls her cowl down and her gloves off as she needs to have a delicate touch. The first thing Barbara does is to wipe the blood off his face. Clark winces when she touches his nose. "Sorry. I think its broken. It's going to have to be reset or it'll heal misshapenly."

She reaches up to do it but Clark takes her hands into his own stopping her. "You won't be able to do it. You don't have the strength," he tells her. "I'll have to do it," he realises. "Just tell me what to do."

Barbara brings his hands up flat against either side of his nose and tell him how he'll have to essentially snap his nose back into place. Clark takes a few breaths, psychs himself up to it and snaps his nose back into place crying out in pain as he does so.

That done Barbara turns her attention to his ribs. As she looks down at his torso there are bruises everywhere. She grabs the bandages and gets him to hold his arms up as she wraps the bandages around him as tightly as she can. "How long will they take to heal?" she asks him in reference to his ribs.

"I don't know," he replies.

Barbara stops for a second and looks at him puzzled.

"I've never been hurt like this before," he explains in response to her expression.

"Never?"

Clark shakes his head.

That just adds another ream of questions that Barbara is forcing herself not to ask. He is hurt and it can wait until the morning. Truthfully she could do with sleep herself and then tackle all the issues raised when her mind is fresh. She finishes wrapping his ribs. "There," she says. "How does that feel?"

Feel? Clark can't really give an answer as he has never been in this position. "I'm uncertain. Alright...I think."

"I have a bed in the back," she informs him. "It'll be best if you stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

Barbara helps him up groaning once more at his weight and leads him to the bed and plops him down. Clark lies down groaning and wincing with every movement. _ 'Is this what normal people go through?'_ he wonders. He certainly now has a better appreciation of pain and of what humans must endure. "Babs. You'll be here when I wake up?" he asks and in his eyes Barbara can see that fear of rejection again.

"Of course," she assures him. "I'll be out there on the couch."

The fear in his eyes recedes just before they flutter shut. Barbara lets out a breath. What a night!

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

High above Earth floats the satellite headquarters of the Justice League; the Watchtower. In the Monitoring Womb where all all broadcasts are picked up and monitored stands a green skinned alien. J'onn J'onzz; the last survivor of Mars.

"You know J'onn you have the worst timing," Hal complains although in a jovial tone which indicates he isn't that upset as he walks in.

J'onn is not alone. Wonder Woman is there as well. "What are you on about Hal?" she asks.

"There I was..._entertaining..." _Diana rolls her eyes. She knows what kind of 'entertaining' Hal means. Hal continues. "When J'onn called me saying I was needed which as it turns out was not the case."

Diana looks to J'onn for clarity. "I contacted Hal because there was an incident in Metropolis involving Solomon Grundy," J'onn explains.

"What were you doing in Metropolis?" Diana asks Hal because that was not Hal's home city.

"Because he's doing that reporter...Lane or something," the Flash responds as he appears from nowhere.

"Flash!" Diana reprimands him.

"What?" the Flash asks. "It's true. Not that I blame him because have you seen her? She's hot!"

"She really is," Hal confirms that with a smile.

"I don't want to hear it!" Diana snaps at the two of them.

Flash leans over and whispers to Hal, "What's got her panties in a knot?"

"I heard that!"

Flash has enough good grace to look guilty but seriously Diana did seem more tightly wound than usual.

Diana mutters in her native Greek. Never a good sign. She had had a bad day. She had finally tracked Manchester Black down only to find out she had walked into a trap he laid. One she barely got out of. It was utterly foolish of her. The more she thought about it the more obvious it was that it was a trap. She had found him too easily. She had been berating herself for the last 3 hours.

"I really worry when she starts speaking Greek," Flash whispers to Hal.

"Flash I can still hear you you know," Diana points out to him. She has hearing that would put a wolf to shame.

Flash shrugs.

Diana rubs her brow. She will not lose it. She will not lose it. She will not strangle Flash no matter how tempting it might be at this moment. "Can we get back on topic?" she requests. She looks at Hal. "J'onn contacted you to deal with Solomon Grundy," she reminds him of where they were in the story.

"Yes and I flew straight there and nearly got hit by a flying Grundy."

"Huh. I don't recall seeing the weather forecast saying sunny with a chance of being hit by the flying undead," Flash quips.

She will not strangle Flash. She will not strangle Flash. "Go on," Diana encourages Hal.

"Like I said someone had taken care of him. I mean you should have seen Grundy. He looked worse than that last time you tangled with him Diana."

And that time Grundy had ended up being carried away on a stretcher. "Who did it?" Diana asks Hal.

"Oh that new guy the Planet's been reporting on. The Blur or something."

Flash makes a face. "Oh yeah I read that. That name is terrible. Still I bet I could take him in a race," he claims arrogantly.

Diana was impressed. It is not everyone who can lay a beating like that on Grundy. In fact she can count them on one hand. Then the pragmatic warrior kicks in. Anyone that powerful could also be a threat.

Hal meanwhile is responding to Flash. "Well I don't know. He did seem pretty fast but if you want a better idea you should talk to Batgirl. She seemed to know him."

"Batgirl was there?" Diana inquires.

Hal nods. "Yep."

Diana knew from Bruce that Batgirl had been sent to Metropolis to find his mysterious helper all those weeks back when he faced Ivy and Harley. It seems like she found him so why is she only hearing about this now?

She is not the only one thinking that for in the shadows Batman stands hidden hearing everything. His eyes narrow to slits. It seems he needs to have a talk with Barbara.

* * *

_Author's Note: Decided I wasn't going to drag out Clark and Barbara not realising who the other was. With Clark's senses it didn't make sense to IMO. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark and Barbara talk and decide where they go from here._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Early the next morning Barbara wakes up and drags herself up off the couch. She stretches out her muscles. The familiar dull ache of her body soon hits her. That was common after a night out being Batgirl. She slowly walks to the bedroom and pokes her head in the door to see Clark still asleep. Good. That gives her time to get a shower and wake herself up properly. She always needs a shower after a night out because the costume was heavy and hot making her sweat and leaving her kind of ripe...and her current clothing choices aren't helping. She had changed last night into a rather dirty pair of sweats she kept lying around before she crashed down on the couch.

Mental note; Remember to leave a clean change of clothes in secret base.

Barbara wanders to the shower in what almost could be considered a second home for her she guesses but one thing she learned from Bruce is that it is always vital to plan ahead and therefore a second place she could hold up from is a good idea for the worst case scenario. She strips down, runs the water and checks it is hot enough before ducking under it and letting the hot water soothe her aches.

Barbara closes her eyes and tries to work out everything she needs to do in order this morning after last night and that at some point includes what her feelings relating to Clark are now. God she can't believe he is an alien. You would never have guessed but then again her interactions with aliens is minimal. She has met the Martian Manhunter what? A handful of times at most. There is Hawkgirl and Hawkman too but again she can count those interactions on one hand and that was strictly business.

Big difference is that it is obvious they are aliens. You can't say that about Clark. She has so many questions. How much of what he told her about himself was a lie? She is not going to jump to the immediate conclusion that all of it was. She leaves that kind of paranoia to Bruce. Still when she said she found Clark's contradictions interesting she never thought the solution to the puzzle of him was this.

Barbara finishes her shower, dries herself off, gets changed and goes to check on Clark again. She promised she wouldn't leave but as she recalls there is nothing to eat here. They could reconvene at her apartment she decides. She pokes her head in once more and is forced to look twice. Clark is floating above the bed. She quietly steps into the room and as she gets closer she notices something. The bruises that weren't covered up by the bandages on his torso and the marks and bruises on his face were gone. They had completely healed overnight or so it looks like.

Barbara gently runs her hand over his side trying to get a judgement on the state of his ribs.

"They still hurt if you want to know."

Barbara jumps in surprise and she finds herself locked in a penetrating gaze from his cerulean blue eyes. She watches him turn in the air and drift above the floor where he lowers himself gently down. "Is it as bad as last night? The pain?" she asks him.

Clark shakes his head. "No. It's more of a dull ache...I think you describe it as."

Barbara arches an eyebrow. "You think?"

"I've never been hurt like this. I told you that. I don't know what the applicable terms for pain are."

Barbara rubs her right temple. This is one strange situation and considering everything she has seen and done that really is saying something. "Well if the pain is lessened I guess that means they're healing. Bones do take longer to heal...on humans at least."

Clark rubs the back of his neck completely uncertain where any of this leaves him and Babs. "Is there anything to eat?" he asks totally avoiding the issue although he would love something to eat.

"Not really," she admits. "I guess you could come over to my apartment. Not sure there's much there either...but I'm sure I can find something." Then she suddenly remembers he is stuck in his costume. "Of course how to get you there without being seen is another question."

"Not really. I can move so fast I cannot be followed by the human eye," he points out and to illustrate his point one second he is there in front of her and the next second he is gone with a gust of wind. There is a loud cough from directly behind Barbara who spins on the spot. "I could easily just go home first and get changed," he says if she is really worried about him being seen.

"No!" she shouts and she spots his brow furrowing in confusion at her veracity. "I mean it's not necessary. I leave the skylight open. That's how I get in and out. You can use that." Really she just doesn't want him to go. If he goes will he come back ? Barbara can't be certain can she? Everything she thought she knew about Clark doesn't hold water any longer. She needs to be in control of the situation. That is what Bruce taught her. Always be the one in control.

The asking for something to eat was just a flimsy excuse on Clark's part so he and Babs can do what he knows they have to do and talk although he is hungry. He nods in agreement to her suggestion. "Ok. I'll meet you there," he says and then with another gust of wind he is gone.

Barbara blinks and stares at the empty space for a moment before she strides back out into the larger open space and finds his t-shirt and hoodie gone from where she left them last night. That's really quite impressive speed. She wonders how Clark compares to the Flash from a purely scientific perspective in a comparison of their related speeds.

Barbara shakes her head. This is not the time to be having idiotic thoughts like that...or maybe she is simply trying to distract herself from the talk she knows she and Clark have to have. Although she does have to wonder about one thing. The person she was sent here to find turn out to be the guy she is dating. What are the odds?

* * *

Lex Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves is always kind of nervous when she has to deliver bad news to Lex and the fact Solomon Grundy got caught and arrested last night counts as bad news.

"Details," Lex states simply from his position sitting behind his desk what he wants to know.

Mercy places the morning edition of the Daily Planet down in front of Lex. They had a surprisingly detailed account of the story...up to a point. "It was that new character they've been reporting on. The one they call the Blur. If what Ms Lane wrote is to be believed he simply out-powered Grundy in a fist fight," Mercy reiterates what she read in the paper in this monring.

Lex's eyebrows drop low. He had dismissed the Blur last night as a small time player but anyone who can take Grundy out definitely has the potential to be in the big leagues. Note he said potential. Just because one has the power doesn't mean they know how to use it properly. However it does increase the possibility that Lex could use the Blur in his plans. Lex could certainly ensure that the Blur's powers are used to their full potential. Their full potential in aiding Lex in his agenda.

Patience. It comes back to patience. He'll watch these next few days. See what the Blur does. He'll put some resources into trying to find the Blur and observe him. Every man had a price someone once said. Lex interprets that somewhat differently to mean that every man has some method through which he can be controlled. Lex simply has to discover what it is that can control the Blur.

* * *

When Barbara gets back to her apartment she finds Clark puttering about her kitchen, hood pulled down, putting it to use to a degree she rarely manages. Ok so she lives on take-out. Sue her. "You're cooking?" she queries with a mixture of puzzlement and surprise. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips at the sight of him.

Clark looks at her and smiles lopsidedly. "Seems only fair. After all you took care of me last night. The least I can do is cook."

The least? He got quite badly beaten up last night. Anyone else would be looking for the excuse to just lie there. Seems she still has a lot to learn about Clark. "So...um...you found actual food in my home?" she asks him sounding genuinely surprised that there is any.

"Toast and egg...not the green type I'm afraid although a few more days and they would have been," he jests.

Barbara finds her lips twitching upward at his humour.

"I'm not the world's greatest chef," Clark admits. "That was my mother but she taught me enough to pass as adequate."

In seemingly no time at all Barbara finds herself tucking into a surprisingly tasty toast and eggs. Did they always taste this good? She slowly chews it in her mouth. He had added something? Is that cinnamon? Does she even own cinnamon?

Clark joins her and they both eat in silence. When it is over Clark breaks the silence because he has been through this twice with Lana and Lori and learnt it is best not to prolong the torment. "So where do you want to start?" he asks.

"Well how about the bit where how you know I'm Batgirl when you claim you didn't 'x-ray' me."

Clark frowns a bit at the accusatory tone. "First off I didn't lie about that," sounding a little miffed his word is being doubted. "And second I know..." he rubs the back of his neck in that nervous gesture again. "I know by your scent."

"By my what!" Barbara exclaims.

"Your scent. When I used my body to protect you from being shot I had time to pick up your scent. The same one Barbara Gordon has. You can't change your scent and it is unique to every person."

Barbara blinks. That is a new way for someone to work out a secret identity. Mental Note; Devise method to hide scent.

"Once I got that inkling in my head it wasn't hard to link it all together," Clark explains. "Same red hair. Same blue eyes...contacts?"

"Huh?"

"You wear glasses normally so when you're Batgirl..."

"I wear contacts," she confirms.

"Well anyway like I said once I got the inkling in my head it wasn't hard to see that Batgirl is Barbara Gordon."

"I know many people who would disagree with that sentiment."

Clark shrugs. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I never imagined getting into this situation."

"Which one? Where you find out the guy your dating is a guy flying around in a red and blue costume or an alien?"

"Uh...the second one more than the first. My ex is..."

"Oh," Clark says. "He's out there helping people?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not exactly the same. It's..."

"Complicated?" Clark guesses. If it is to do with a relationship it is always complicated.

"Yeah."

"I never really imagined getting to this so soon," Clark admits.

"What does that mean?"

"Well if you and I...us dating...if that had gone well...I would have told you the truth about me...eventually."

"When?"

"When I thought I could trust you. You must have had at least some thought about doing the same with telling me you're Batgirl."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

_'Oh ouch.' _ "Well when you're an alien you have to think these things through."

"Not really. You could just..."

"What? Not tell the person you want to have a serious honest open relationship with? Can you see that working out?" Clark asks, his expression almost daring her to contradict that.

She can't. "Probably not," she says.

"So what do you want to know?"

A sensible place to start it seems to Barbara would be to ask, "Where do you come from?"

"A planet called Krypton."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't. It no longer exists."

"What?"

"It's gone. It's just rocks and dust floating in space."

"Then that means everything you told me about who you are was a lie," Barbara surmises, trying not to sound angry about it...and failing.

"No. It was not," Clark states clearly. "Krypton blew up when I was a baby. I was raised on Earth just as I said I was."

'Blew up? Can planets even do that?' Barbara asks herself. The forces involved to do that must be enormous like one planet colliding with another or something. She pushes that to the back of her mind and simply listens as Clark explains how the Kents found him, took him in and raised them as if he was their son. "If you were a baby how do you know what happened?" Barbara wonders.

Clark sighs. He really doesn't want to reopen this festering wound but seems he has no choice. "My parents...my biological parents sent a message along with me where they told me who I was and why they shot me into space. Krypton's core had become unstable and would under go a chain reaction shattering the planet."

"And to save you they shot you into space in a ship," Barbara can easily follow the logic. "But what about your parents...your people? Why couldn't they save themselves?"

Clark shrugs. "Don't know. The message never really said so I don't know why they couldn't save themselves. Something about there being not enough time...I don't know."

And he doesn't really seem to want to know or to talk about it either for that matter. Barbara can see from a mile off how uncomfortable he is talking about it. This is obviously one emotional trauma he hasn't come to terms with. "So you're on your own," Barbara supposes.

"Yep," he says with a bitter pain-filled sardonic smile.

"And you're powers?" Barbara asks allowing the subject to move on.

Again Clark shrugs. "Don't know how they work. I guess it's just natural for my species."

Again something relating to Krypton he isn't comfortable talking about. He tries to play it off as if it doesn't hurt or doesn't matter but it obviously does hurt. Barbara can tell having spent a lot of the last few years hanging around men who are almost defined by the loss of their parents.

"As for the rest I can only suppose it was chance that my parents found me," Clark gives as the only explanation he can as to why his ship crashed down near the truck his parents were driving in at the time.

Barbara takes a minute and tries to imagine what she would have done if she had found a baby in a spaceship. Obviously the Kents never told anyone about Clark. She thinks she can understand why.

"So I have to ask what does this change?" Clark wonders. "You said you wanted to help me, teach me things I needed to know..."

"I still want to do that," Barbara says emphatically. That hasn't changed.

"And us? You and I?"

"Clark..." she starts to say.

"It's ok if you say you need time. I understand. I've heard it before."

Barbara looks at him curiously. "You have?"

"As I said about having an open honest relationship and you're not the first person I've dated. I understand it can take time to sink in."

Well Barbara doesn't think she is like any of the other girls he has dated. She's Batgirl and that means she has seen a lot of things. "Well I do need time but it's not just that. There is a lot for us to go through and don't take this the wrong way but someone needs to teach you how to fight."

"What?"

"Grundy is strong Clark but he's just a thug. With your strength and speed he shouldn't have been able to land a blow on you. You can't fight."

Clark would love to say something in his defence but he can't because she's right. He can't fight.

"I'll teach you," she decides.

Ok now that is something Clark can see having a problem with. "I'm not sure," he says hesitantly.

"Why?"

Clark rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well...um...because...err...you're..."

Barbara's eyes narrow. "You're about to say because I'm a girl aren't you," she says with anger under lacing her voice.

"Yes...no...I mean..." Clark takes a moment to gather himself. He tries to express himself again. "I was brought up to be respectful to women. I hate the idea of any kind of violence against them. I am really uncomfortable with the idea of hitting you which I assume training will involve."

Well ok Barbara will accept he was brought up that way. However she feels she needs to make a small joke. "You will try to hit me. After seeing how you fought I doubt you could manage it."

"Funny," Clark says dryly at her humorous expression.

"I try."

"Barbara there is also the issue of what I could do to you if I slip. You must realise that I can crush bone with a movement as simple as an involuntary twitch of my fingers."

"There are ways round it," she argues weakly because she hadn't thought of that to be honest.

"You really feel I need to learn?"

"Yes," she says insistently because learning to fight is about learning to control your body and that is what she feels he needs to ensure he doesn't hurt anyone accidentally.

Clark sighs. "I might know of a way," he reluctantly confesses.

"How?"

"I'm going to trust you to keep this secret. I know of a way to suppress my powers. Although even then I'm still stronger than a human. I have a denser body."

"How much stronger?"

"Not sure. A third at least. Would that work?"

It should do Barbara muses to herself. It would only put him up there with an exceptionally large and strong human like a body builder. "That would work," she confirms for him.

Clark checks the time. "I really need to get home and get changed. I have to work today. Can we pick this up tonight? I'll answer any questions you want then."

"Promise?" she asks because she has to make sure he actually does come back.

"Promise," he assures her.

Barbara decides she can take his word at face value. "That'll be fine," she agrees to that. "Where shall we meet?"

"How about here?"

"Here?"

"Here as in Clark Kent will come round."

"Oh right," she says catching on what he means. "That'll be fine."

Clark smiles slightly and stands up. He moves over to under her skylight and pulls his hood back up. Neither he nor Barbara move to give each other a quick kiss of hug or anything. Too soon and too awkward. "I'll see you about 7," he tells her.

Barbara smiles and nods.

Then in a gust of wind Clark is gone in a blur up through the open skylight and off across Metropolis' skyline with a sonic boom.

Questions? Where does Barbara start? She has a lot. Maybe that is why a break is good so she can take the time to work out exactly what it is she wants to ask. She really wishes she could talk to someone about this but she can't without betraying Clark's trust and she doesn't want to do that. That would destroy what trust she has managed to build up so far and she'll need that trust if she is to help him. Just then there is a knock on her door. Who can that be?

Barbara goes over and opens it to find...Bruce Wayne standing there in one of his no doubt ridiculously expensive suits. She puts one hand on her hip looking mildly annoyed. "Let me guess. Hal told you about last night and you're here to interrogate me. Am I close?"

She gets the legendary bat scowl without the suit to complete it. Essentially that is why Bruce is here. That and the only way he could assuage Diana's anger at being 'out of the loop' to coin a phrase about what was going on was that he agreed to go see Barbara immediately and then inform Diana what he found. Bruce normally is very private but Diana is one of the rare few people he trusts so she is one of the few he will actually keep in the loop. Barbara steps back and gestures for him to come in. Bruce does just that as Barbara closes the door behind him when he spots two plates on the kitchen table. "Company?"

Barbara spots what he is looking at. "He's gone and it is not what you are thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"We were having breakfast and talking and that's it. Accuse me of anything else and I'll throw you out," she warns him sounding ill-tempered and rude and probably over-reactive but she isn't in the mood for Bruce's paranoid thinking.

Bruce decides to accept Barbara on her word. "By him I'm going to assume you mean the Blur."

"Yes I found him. That's what you came here to confirm wasn't it."

"Yes." Bruce looks her up and down dressed in sweats. "And he's earned your trust to know who you are already?" he asks and Barbara can hear the disapproving tone in his voice.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is," he says sounding very condescending.

"It's fine. Trust me," she says although she doubts Bruce will take that on faith.

"Why are you protecting him by avoiding giving the details?"

"Going with the direct approach I see," she remarks.

"That always seems to work best on you."

"Actually that's Helena," she corrects him.

"Last time I tried that she tried to shoot me," he says not sounding very happy about it. Huntress was too violent and too unpredictable. He barely tolerated her in his city.

Barbara smiles. "Yeah. That was a good day."

The bat-glare comes into full effect.

Barbara answers his question. "Because I'm trying to earn his trust and spilling all his secrets to you would undermine that."

"What has he done to earn any kind of privileges?"

"Oh good god Bruce give this a rest. I agreed to find him. I have. How I deal with him is my own choice and I'll thank you to leave it there."

"This isn't what we agreed."

"This is precisely what we agreed. All you asked of me was to find him. Nothing more. Now if you want more how about you ask for it in a polite civilised manner."

"Have you asked him about joining the Justice League?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know him well enough yet to know his opinion," she says without a trace of irony present in her tone despite the fact she has known him for weeks but at no point can she say they ever talked about the Justice League.

"How long?" he asks as in how long until he is ready to be asked.

"As long as it takes. I have no plans to push him. I have a lot to teach him."

"You're planning to become his mentor," Bruce takes from her words.

Barbara hadn't thought of using that term. "I suppose so," she concedes.

"We will not wait forever," he warns her.

"You can do what you whatever the hell you want. I'll do what I think is best."

"We'll be in touch," he tells her as he walks to the door. He opens it and stops for a second. "Barbara."

"What?"

"You'll make an excellent teacher," he compliments her before leaving shutting the door behind him leaving Barbara standing there her mouth hanging loose in total shock. Bruce just said something nice about her!

* * *

Clark returns to Lana's apartment to find her, arms crossed in front of her, looking stern faced and holding a copy of the Planet whose headline is 'The Blur stomps Grundy in bank throwdown!'. "So Clark. Anything you want to tell me," Lana says in falsely sweet tone of voice.

This is a reason he needs to start looking for his own place to live. "It's pretty self explanatory Lana. I fought Grundy last night."

"And almost demolished a building in the process."

Clark's brow furrows and he takes the paper from Lana and skims through it. It seems he caused a lot of damage...just like the Justice League do and like them he ran off without even as much as an apology. That's not what he intended at all. He'll have to do something to make it up. At least come up with some way to apologise to the bank owners.

Clark moves to sit down on Lana's couch and as he does so Lana notices him wince in pain slightly which is something she has never seen do. His hand come up to his side. "Clark. Are you alright?" Lana asks with instant concern.

Clark sighs. He doesn't want to worry her but he doesn't want to lie to her either. "Sit down. I'll tell you what happened last night," he says and he means up to a point. He feels he can't spill Barbara's secret about being Batgirl although he would love to be able to talk about it with Lana and let her help him sort out what it means and where do he and Babs go from here.

Lana sits and listens to Clark tell the story of last night ending in his fight with Grundy. "He hurt you?" Lana says with just not worry about Clark but utter confusion. "Clark apart from kryptonite I thought nothing could hurt you."

"Yes well tell Solomon Grundy that but really I'm fine Lana. I hurt a lot more last night. I guess I must heal fast," he tries to reassure her about his well-being.

"So where were you last night?"

"Um...Batgirl volunteered to take care of me," he speaks the truth but avoids the details.

Well Lana feels a little relief to know he wasn't alone when he was hurt. "So I'm guessing your meeting with Batgirl went well before the fight with Grundy," Lana supposes.

"We talked a little. We'll talk more tonight. I'm not rushing into it." All completely true statements. He's just missing out the complication that Batgirl turned out to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Approaching 5 o'clock and Lois Lane is frowning at all the red squiggly lines on her computer. She can't have made that many spelling mistakes. This computer is obviously faulty.

"Someone dropped off a letter for you Ms Lane," a voice off to her side says.

"Just put it on my desk," she tells whoever it is as she is too busy to deal with that or to even look at the person who brought it. It is half an hour later when she leans back and stretches out her muscles after insulting her computer several dozen times over but she finally has finished her latest article.

Lois' eyes drop on to the white envelope in her desk. _'Now who put that there?'_ she wonders having no recall of it being brought to her.

Lois picks it up, rips it open and pulls out what turns out to be a small note on a piece of card inside.

IF YOU STILL WANT THAT STATEMENT MEET ME ON THE ROOF AT 5.30.

THE BLUR.

Lois checks her watch. Crap! She has about 60 seconds to get up there. She grabs her recorder and runs for the elevator. She taps the button impatiently. God why do these things take forever when you really need them. The elevator doors open. Lois steps inside and hits the button for the top floor. The doors close and the elevator starts to rise. "Come on," she mutters impatiently as she checks her watch. If he is gone by the time she gets up there she is going to give someone hell.

The doors open and Lois runs out and then up the single flight of stairs leading to the roof from the top floor. Lois looks around and sees nothing. She takes a few strides out towards the edge as you can't see the whole roof from the stairwell. That is when she spots him in the red hoodie perched, for lack of a better term, standing right on the roof ledge looking incredibly comfortable and at ease.

"Thank you for meeting me," Clark says politely as Lois walks towards him. He had spent all day thinking about how to apologise for the mess he caused last night. The best solution he could come up with is to agree to what he refused to do last night and give a statement.

"Sure. That's no problem," Lois says cursing herself for how high pitched and nervous her voice is sounding. Why it is high-pitched and nervous sounding Lois couldn't tell you. She has met tons of superheroes and stared down supervillains so what it is about this guy that seems to set it off Lois can't explain. Lois then watches him pace a little along the ledge. "You know you should be careful," she ends up saying.

Clark smiles a little goofily. "In case I fall?"

Lois nods.

"Like this?" he queries one second before he steps off the ledge and...floats there. A chuckle rumbles from deep in his chest at the expression on Lois' face. "I thought someone would have reported I could fly," he mentions.

"Well those were only unsubstantiated rumours," Lois explains.

Clark lands gently back on the ledge. "So shall we begin?"

"Yes. Right. Let me find my recorder," she says as she searches her pockets.

"Front left," Clark helps her. "And you really shouldn't smoke," he adds spotting the packet of cigarettes in there as well.

"I'm down to 3 a day," Lois defends her habit and explains she is trying to quit. "And how the hell did you do that?" she asks as in how did he know where her recorder was and about her smoking habit.

"I call it x-ray vision. I can see through objects."

"Like clothes?"

Clark's cheeks blush a little. "As a gentleman I would never do such a thing I can assure you."

Lois is too sceptical to take that completely on face value but she lets it drop. She can get back to it later. She gets her recorder and starts it. "There is a lot for us to get through but how about you simply start with who you are and where do you get your powers from."

"I'm afraid Ms Lane I am not prepared to reveal everything about who I am. What I will say is that my sole intention is to use my powers to help people which is why I ask you to publish an apology from me for last night."

Lois is completely befuddled and caught out. "Apology?"

"I read this morning I did a lot of damage to that bank. That was never my intention therefore it is only right that I apologise."

"You stopped it from getting robbed and thanks to you Grundy is locked up," she points out.

"Those things may be true. It does not change the damage I caused."

"I...you're serious aren't you?"

Clark's brow under his hood furrows in confusion at her questioning of his intention. "Why would I say something if I didn't mean it?"

Lois chortles. "You have obviously never spent any time around politicians."

"No. How is that relevant?"

"It's just an example of a group of people who never say something they mean."

"I cannot speak for other people but for myself I always try to speak the truth."

"Ok. Then speak the truth about what happened last night."

"I was simply out helping when I picked up the police reports about a bank being broken into. I arrived and found Solomon Grundy cleaning out the vault and I stopped him."

"And Batgirl?"

"She is an ally. We were assisting each other," is what Clark comes up with to explain that and it is the truth.

"You said you won't reveal who you are or where you get your powers but what are your powers? I think people have a right to know what you can do."

"People can see what I can do every time I go out and help them. I don't hide my powers. I use them when necessary and I will use them to help the people of this city and to protect the innocent."

"You're being very guarded like you have something to hide."

Clark glares at her from behind his shades but he refrains from saying something rude and cutting in return. "I am a private person Ms Lane. I know that may sound odd to some people but that is who I am. Listing my powers does not tell you anything people cannot see for themselves every day I am out in this city. I came here so I could express my apologies and I have done so. If you will now excuse me there are many others that need my help. A good day to you Ms Lane."

Clark then soars off upward and out over the city with a sonic boom leaving a slightly annoyed Lois Lane behind. He is definitely hiding something she concludes and Lois is determined she will get to the bottom of whatever it is.

* * *

7 o'clock.

Almost to the second there is the knock on the door and Barbara answers it, greets Clark with an almost sad looking smile and ushers him in.

"So where were we?" Clark asks her.

"Talking," she answers with a small nervous laugh. "There really is a lot to go through but first off I want to say something about an issue I've been thinking about all day."

"Which is?"

"Us."

"Oh."

"I need time."

"Of course. I understand."

"Clark I'm not sure this is the right word but in a sense I'm going to be mentoring you...training you and I would like us to keep a solely professional relationship for now."

Pain and hurt flashes across Clark's features. He searches Barbara's face and can see she means what she says. "Professional. I can do that," he says, his voice suddenly a lot colder.

Barbara doesn't miss the flash of pain but she had thought about it all day and in her opinion this was what was best for both of them.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'll give an explanation for Barbara's decision to keep her and Clark's relationship professional later. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up: Red means trouble...or is that redheads are trouble?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**The Watchtower...**

"Where is he?" Diana demands to know, her voice full of barely contained rage.

"Where's who?" Zatanna, the magician, asks as she sits in the commissary having a coffee along with Vixen and Hawkgirl.

"Plastic Man!" Diana replies.

"Oh jeez. What did the moron do this time?" Zatanna asks with a resigned tone.

"Moron's kind of harsh," Vixen says in a partial defence of Plastic Man.

"It's not harsh enough," Hawkgirl expresses her opinion of the idiot.

"Wait. I thought you kicked him out of the League," Zatanna recalls.

"I did," Diana confirms sounding pleased about that. "But J'onn said I couldn't do that without a vote so I had to let him back in," she says sounding less pleased by that.

"Well that is kind of authoritarian Diana," Zatanna points out. "The League is not like your home. It's not a monarchy."

"Mores the pity," Diana grumbles in complaint because it would make it so much easier if decisions didn't have to be endlessly debated.

"So what did he do?" Vixen asks in relation to what it is Plastic Man to anger Diana so.

"He slide under my door into my room!" Diana shouts.

"Well...um...that's not the worse thing he has ever done," Vixen argues in a weak defence.

"While I was in the shower," Diana adds.

"Ah," Zatanna says now comprehending why Diana is so steamed. Course that also explains Diana's still slightly damp hair.

"Little twerp," Hawkgirl insults Plastic Man. "If you need help with disposing of the body give me a call," she offers.

"Don't tempt me," Diana says as her keen eyes scour the commissary for any sign of Plastic Man. Since he could twist himself into any shape he could hide himself away anywhere. Just then she receives a telepathic summons from J'onn. "I have to go but if you see Plastic Man please inform him I am looking for him," she tells him.

"More like looking for the place to stick a knife into him," Zatanna whispers to Vixen at the look in Diana's eye.

Diana steps next to Zatanna, leans down and whispers in her ear, "I have better hearing than a wolf and I heard that."

Zatanna gulps and fidgets in her seat uncomfortably as Diana glares at her for several moments before leaving.

"Wow you really have a way with people don't you Zee," Hawkgirl remarks.

"What do you mean?"

"As I recall didn't Dinah put you on her 'Shit List'." Essentially a list Dinah made up of people who have gotten on her bad side.

"Oh come on. It was a joke!" Zatanna defends herself.

"You made a joke about about a man cheating on a woman when Dinah was sitting at the table 3 days after she caught Ollie cheating," Vixen reminds Zatanna.

"She was at the table behind me! I didn't know she was there! I apologised!" Ok so Zatanna also just might admit the joke was in poor taste even if Dinah hadn't been there.

"When was the last time you actually talked to her?" Vixen asks Zee.

"Uh...err...awhile," Zatanna lamely comes up with.

"You are so still on the list," Hawkgirl believes.

* * *

It is down to the hangar Diana found herself summoned. As she arrives she finds a sleek alien craft parked up. As well as J'onn, Hal is there. "What is going on?" she asks her two male teammates.

"Trouble," Hal mutters, his face looking grimmer than Diana thinks she has ever seen it. She didn't even know Hal was back. He had been called away a couple of weeks ago by the Guardians who were trying to peacefully solve a territorial dispute between two space faring empires before it dissolved into war.

A hatch on the side of the craft opens up and a ramp descends. Then coming stepping out of the craft comes a woman with long thick red hair dressed in some kind of black and gold armour Diana would describe it as with a white cape pinned from the shoulders. A sword rest on her hip and a crown upon her head. She strides down and Diana can instantly see power, finesses, a regal upbringing.

The woman walks over right up to Diana and gives her a condescending once over. She looks at Hal. "This is your leader?" she inquires sounding not very impressed at what she sees.

Hal takes a breath. "Yes. This is Diana, Princess of Thermyscria, leader of the Justice League, better known by the people of Earth as Wonder Woman. Diana this is..."

The woman cuts him off. "Don't ordain yourself fit to introduce me peasant," she says with utter disdain.

Hal mumbles something inaudible in response.

The woman looks Diana in the eye and Diana can see utter contempt in that stare. "I am Maxima, Queen of Almerac," she says full of her own self-importance.

"Your Majesty," Diana replies politely. "What brings you to Earth?"

Maxima smiles coldly. "I am here to accept on behalf of the leaders of this world your immediate and unconditional surrender or I will have my armada burn this pathetic little backwater planet to ash."

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Clark chokes as his neck is caught in the vice grip of two legs who flip him through the air and he lands with a grunt on a does not soften the fall at all mat. His hands go up to his throat which he rubs. There had to be better ways than this to spend his day off.

There is a sound of annoyance and Clark looks up as Barbara stands over him, dressed in workout clothes, her hands on her hips, looking displeased.

"You're holding back," Barbara chastises him.

Two weeks since he agreed to let her train him. Two weeks since she decided they should only have a 'professional' relationship. Two weeks of hell. Not for what she is putting him through but the fact he is still attracted to her and has to look at her in skin-tight workout clothes. Give him a break. He's only...well not human but he is still a guy and Barbara is a very attractive woman.

Clark gets to his feet with a huff and half-curses the ring with the blue stone currently sitting on the third finger of his right hand. The blue stone that suppresses his powers. He knew he should never have mentioned it and then he wouldn't have to be suffering like this.

Barbara looks at Clark with a deep frown of irritation at him. She had gone through the effort of clearing a space in the building she keeps her stuff, oh just call it Batgirl's hideout, so she could train him and when imitating the moves he could do it no problem. In fact he learned at a prodigious pace so why the hell can she put him down so easily? The only reason Barbara can think of is that he is essentially letting her by holding himself back. "I thought we discussed this," she says. "I know you are uncomfortable with hitting me but you said you would try. In fact I got you to promise."

"You're asking me to ignore my natural instincts," Clark argues with her.

"You need to learn how to fight," she reiterates a point she has made before.

"I'm not disagreeing with you."

Barbara feels like screaming. For such a nice guy he could be incredibly frustrating. He is so closed off and restrained at times he could give Bruce a run for his money yet at the same time he can be utterly goofy and mischievous on occasion. God she would love to just...just...

_'Throw him up against the wall and kiss him stupid,' _a voice in her head says.

Yes.

No.

Well maybe.

Gah!

Barbara's mental scream of frustration was because despite her saying she wanted to keep it professional being around Clark is testing her resolve. He is so nice and lets face it gorgeous. He is like...she doesn't know...the perfect vision of what a man should look like. She steadies her defences both emotional and physical. "Again," she tells him as in lets start this again.

Clark takes his stance and Barbara can say at least that has improved significantly in the couple of weeks since she started training him. He could learn and he could do this. The problem was that he really didn't want to and only did so because he logically understood it was necessary.

Like Barbara said. He is just incredibly frustrating at times.

Ok so here they go. Barbara will go easy on him to start with and then increase the difficulty and see what he has learned. Her first and rather obvious attacks are blocked. Good. She expected him to manage that. He counters. She blocks his attacks which to be fair are a vast improvement on the first time they did this. His attacks then were clumsy and easy to read. Now at least they were more precise and she could still read them but really only because she is so experienced at doing so. The average thug wouldn't see them coming.

Barbara ups the tempo. A combination of punches and kicks during all of which he is missing the opportunity to try and use her momentum against her. She has a sudden thought and to test her theory leaves a deliberate opening. He doesn't take it. "Enough!" she yells raising her hand telling him to stop. She places her hands on her hips. "What did I say?" she asks him rhetorically. "I said not to hold back. I left a deliberate opening and you didn't see it."

"Oh I saw it. I just didn't take advantage of it."

"Which only reinforces my point."

"Babs why on earth would I want to hit you. I don't."

Barbara is _this _close to killing him. "Clark the bad guys if you want to call them that aren't as forgiving as you are. You have to take them down at the first opportunity because if you don't...well simply you're dead."

"I'm invulnerable," he argues.

"Not quite if you'll recall what Grundy did to you and also Clark you really have no idea of your limits. You admitted you've never tested them. You don't know what can and cannot hurt you in reality."

"Was that suppose to be a motivational speech because I wasn't getting that vibe."

"You want motivational talk to Black Canary. She is surprisingly good at them when she puts her mind to it. I'm laying out the harsh bare truth for you."

Clark looks at her curiously. Barbara could be warm and funny but right now all he is getting is this cold, unfeeling persona she imposes upon herself. Strictly professional. Well fine. If that is what she wants so be it. Without warning Clark attacks her and it is only years of trained, honed instincts that allow her to block.

The surprise quickly wears off and Barbara uses her superior agility to bend, weave and duck before she turns the fight to her advantage. If she wasn't so annoyed he did that she would actually commend him because this is what she has been wanting from him all along. She lands a kick to his mid-section and tries to follow that up with a kick to his head but he catches her leg at the ankle and twists hard.

Barbara uses the momentum to bring her other foot round and kick him in the head as she lands on the floor face first. She scrambles up and charges into his gut. He digs his feet in and stops the momentum before Clark grabs her by her waist and uses his still fairly impressive strength advantage to lift her up and simply throw her.

Barbara lands with a grunt on the mat. That hurt.

"So how was that?" he asks her sounding almost mocking.

Barbara gets back to her feet. "Not bad for someone who has taken 2 weeks to manage to get me down to the mat once," she says back in the same almost mocking tone.

"Oh you like being on the mat huh? Well I can help you with that." He charges into her like she did to him only it is obvious he is not using his whole strength. If he had he would have knocked the wind out of her although he almost has done that. She lifts her knees up into his solid muscular chest. That's going to leave a bruise on her but it knocked him back up. She throws a punch. He grabs it and they end up grappling. Barbara manages to get her feet into a position to trip him up only he doesn't let go and she goes down with him landing on top of him.

They end up rolling around wrestling on the mat until he manages to get a grip of both her hands and pin them above her head. She is essentially beaten at this point. Even with the ring he is wearing Clark is much stronger than she is. Barbara looks up and finds those cerulean blue eyes staring down at her with scary intensity. Barbara finds her breath catching at the depth of emotion she sees in there of feelings he is restraining.

The rational side of Clark knows this is stupid. They had only one official date and one kiss but he has been wanting to kiss her again and the sight of her below him is just...oh to hell with it. He's going to live just this once. He lowers his head and captures her lips with his.

Barbara's eyes widen for one moment before she takes her now free hands, wraps them around the back of his neck and kisses him back. His hands glide down her sides. God how much has she missed this. The gentle caress of male hands on her. Clark's kisses moves off her lips, onto her jaw and her neck. She closes her eyes and leans her head back to allow him better access to her neck. She moans at how good he is at this and how good this feels. "Oh...oh...oh Dick!"

Clark freezes.

Barbara freezes before whispering, "Shit."

In a moment Clark is off her and across the room. She stands up. "Clark," she begins to say.

Clark almost laughs. If he isn't embarrassed and humiliated enough she wants to say what? That she's sorry. No thanks. He won't stick around for that. He pulls the ring off his finger and before Barbara can blink he is gone.

Barbara looks to the heavens. She has just monumentally screwed up.

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

Now for Hal Jordan being in a room with a beautiful woman is usually just an opportunity for him. However when that person is a superstrong Amazon Princess whose expression is literally murderous it is a nightmare.

"A joke?" Diana says her voice showing how angry and unamused she is. She had left J'onn to keep Maxima company and pulled Hal into a conference room to get an explanation of just what in the name of Hades is going on. So far she wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"On Almerac that would have been considered funny," Hal tries to justify Maxima's comment about reducing Earth to ash.

"Since it is an absolute monarchy and from what you describe of Maxima's personality I have no doubt her subjects would been laughing heartedly. Most probably because she would put them to death if they didn't."

"More likely life-imprisonment," Hal moderates although not by much.

"What are you doing bringing her here?" Diana demands to know.

"I was on Almerac at the Guardians' request trying to set up a peace conference between Almerac and the Krenon Cyborgs." They were the two parties threatening to go to war that Hal had been called back to help deal with.

"Go on," Diana requests of him.

"When I was there Maxima demanded to know who I was, what species I was and where I came from. I thought it best to be diplomatic and tell her about Earth."

Diana can understand why Hal would do that but it doesn't explain why Maxima is here.

"For some reason I can't explain Maxima decided that Earth was the perfect neutral place to have her peace talks. She told the Guardians this and they accepted and told me to escort her here and they would arrive in a few days with the Krenon representative and here we are."

"Yes here you are," Diana says not sounding happy at all. "Hal we are not equipped to host a peace conference for intergalactic empires. Certainly not on a few days notice." Diana is all too happy to try and help avoid war but you can't just drop these things out of the blue and expect people to be able to set it up.

"Don't worry about that. The actual talks will be held in a construct the Guardians will create when they get here," Hal tells Diana meaning the Guardians will create a place in orbit just like Hal creates any of his constructs with his ring. "All we have to do is to keep Maxima happy until the Guardians arrive."

Of course what neither Hal nor Diana realise is that keeping Maxima happy is no easy task.

* * *

**The Kent Farm, Smallville...**

Clark sits on the couch in the loft of the barn with his head in his hands. He had returned home. He needed to be alone. If he went back to Lana's apartment she would know something had happened and he doesn't want to talk about it with her. He just wants to be on his own with his embarrassment and humiliation and he is trying really hard not to be angry but has a feeling that is a losing battle.

Jimmy was right about one thing though. It does hurt.

Jimmy was right when he warned Clark to be careful about dating someone who wasn't over their ex and Barbara is obviously not over hers otherwise she wouldn't haven ended up moaning his name. Clark knows who Dick is in the sense Barbara had mentioned the name of her ex-boyfriend. She had never mentioned why they broke up but whatever the reason she obviously was not ready to move on and Clark therefore just made a total ass of himself.

"_Ma. Pa. I wish you were here now,"_ he thinks to himself because he could really do with their advice.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

It was late and Lana was starting to get worried about Clark. So much so she has found herself pacing around her apartment. She hadn't seen him since this morning and he wasn't answering his phone.

Don't get Lana wrong she knows he can take care of himself but it just isn't like him not to at least leave a message of some sort.

Lana never imagined being in this situation so the stark truth is she never considered what to do. Maybe she is being silly. Maybe Clark is with Barbara. Clark hasn't been too forthcoming about that relationship lately. Lana guesses it wasn't going so well from his rather downbeat mood but maybe they sorted it out and they are out doing something together.

That would explain why Clark's phone is off. Yes that makes sense. She is probably worrying over nothing. Clark will show up by the morning, flash his goofy smile and apologise and that'll be that.

In that case Lana could just turn in early which is what she decides to do. If on the very slim possibility Clark doesn't appear by the morning she guesses she'll have to report him missing to the police but he'll show. Lana doesn't need to worry about that. Clark never lets you down.

Lana is about to stride toward her room when there is a knock on her door. She frowns wondering who this could be at this time of night. Lana walks over to the door and opens it to find a figure in a long brown trench coat whose face is hidden by a wide-brimmed hat. Before Lana can speak the person raises a hand and blows some kind of dust into her face.

Lana coughs and splutters and then her conscious self-aware mind knows no more.

* * *

**The next day...**

The pounding Barbara is hearing is either someone knocking at her door or her head. It takes her awhile but she finally figures out it is both. She rolls to her side and promptly falls off the couch upon which she had fallen asleep last night. She crawls towards the door. When she gets there she grabs the knob and pulls herself to her feet before she finally manages to open it.

"You look like crap," the person on the other side says.

"Not in the mood Dinah," Barbara whines as her hand goes to her pounding head.

Dinah wanders in and looks around to find beer bottles littering the place. "What did you do? Buy every beer in the city?" she inquiries.

"Yeah. Lets go with that," Barbara says morosely as she staggers over to the couch and collapses down. "Why are you here?"

Dinah pulls her phone out of her pocket. "You drunk dialled me last night," she reminds Barbara.

Barbara's brow furrows. "Did I?"

Dinah half-smiles. "Don't remember huh?"

Barbara shakes her head.

"Ok first off you need coffee and then you can explain to me why I got drunken messages about how you screwed up something and why you felt the need to drink yourself into this stupor." Dinah watches Barbara fall down on the couch and pull a cushion over her head. When Dinah got the drunken messages last night she got concerned because there was crying and through the slurred speech Barbara was obviously upset about something which is why Dinah is here this morning.

Dinah fires up the coffee maker and then gets to work trying to make a dent into picking up all the bottles and tidy up Barbara's apartment. Once the coffee is ready Dinah sits down next to her friend and gives Barbara plenty of time to start explaining.

"You can quit with the looks," Barbara says.

"Come on Barbs. Talk to me. What happened?"

Barbara takes a few more minutes as she continues to drink down her coffee before deciding what to do. "Ok but first off I need you to promise to keep this secret and I mean secret Dinah," she emphasises the need to keep it secret.

"I promise," Dinah says too lightly for Barbara's liking

"Dinah," Barbara says with a glare to rival Bruce's.

"I promise Barbara," Dinah repeats with absolutely seriousness and sincerity that she promises.

"It involves Clark."

"Not going so well I assume."

"It was going fine until I found out who he was."

"I'm lost."

"The Blur."

"What about him?"

"Clark is him."

"Huh?"

"Clark is the Blur."

Barbara watches varying emotions play across Dinah's face before she bends over and laughs long and hard.

"Dinah. It's not funny!" Barbara tells her laughing blond friend off.

"Oh it is. It really is," Dinah says between her guffaws because it was just hilarious that Barbs ended up dating the very guy she was looking for and didn't know it. "How did you find out?"

Barbara explains about the fight with Grundy and how Clark's shades were crushed and his hood fell off revealing his face.

Dinah reigns in her laughter until they are down to small giggles. "So what happened next?"

Barbara reveals how Clark had figured out her identity.

"He did it by your scent?" Dinah queries that a little put off.

Barbara nods.

"Ok that is either really impressive or a little creepy," Dinah says unable to decided which it is.

"It is what it is Dinah."

"I'm not sure how this leads into the two of you having problems. In fact I thought you would be delighted about the fact you could date someone honestly. It does make it easier."

"Because I thought it best if I was mentoring him that we should keep our relationship professional."

Dinah looks at Barbara utterly baffled by that. "Barbara don't take this the wrong way but for a clever person that was just stupid."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"Really. Tell me Dinah how did that mentor/student thing work out for you and Ollie?"

Dinah's face darkens. "First off that's a low blow," she says very unhappy about Barbara using Dinah's emotional pain to make her point. "And second you can't compare the two situations. Ollie always had a wandering eye. I thought I could change him. Mores fool me on that front. Now I don't know Clark personally but from what you said about him I don't think he is anything like Ollie."

"No. He's not," Barbara says with a sad wistful sounding voice.

"So you decided to be dumb and somehow think you and Clark would end up like me and Ollie. That doesn't explain your messages last night," Dinah points out.

Barbara sighs. "Saying I wanted it to be professional didn't make the attraction go away."

"I hate to sound like Helena but no shit Sherlock. You should know you can't just command your emotions to stop."

"They didn't."

"So what happened?"

"Well as I mentioned in a roundabout way I've been starting to train Clark to fight."

Barbara had told Dinah she was training the Blur to fight. "Yeah you said he was really poor."

"He was. No-one had ever taught him anything. He's a lot better now. He learns at an incredible speed. You can teach him in hours something that should take days."

"You're procrastinating," Dinah points out at the fact Barbara still hasn't explained what happened.

"Ok so we sparring and he managed to pin me."

Dinah's eyebrows rise up. "Really? In two weeks he managed to do that. That is impressive," she has to concede because Barbara was extremely skilled. It isn't easy to take Barbs down.

Barbara shrugs. "Well anyway we were on the mat..."

"And you started making out," Dinah guesses from the picture in her head.

Barbara nods, her face glum.

"Ok. What did he do?"

"Clark didn't do anything."

"Ok then. What did you do?"

Barbara hesitates for a few moments. "...I may have moaned out Dick's name," she confesses.

"Sweet Jesus fucking Christ!" Dinah swears loudly.

"Dinah!" Barbara says shocked at the strong blasphemy.

"Well what do you expect me to say. That's like the worst thing you can ever do. If it had been the other way round with him moaning out another woman's name how would you feel?"

"Angry and humiliated. That's probably why when I tried to phone him I found Clark had turned his phone off."

Dinah is feeling a lot of disappointment and anger in her friend right now but Barbara is her friend which is why Dinah will be sticking with her despite this. "Ok look anyone in this situation needs a day or two by themselves. How about you tell me why you said Dick's name?"

Barbara rubs her head. "I'm hungover Dinah. I'm really not in the shape to think on this."

"The correct answer is you said it because you wanted it to be him."

"Maybe," Barbara might be willing to concede. "Like I said I'm in no shape to think on it."

"Obviously. So you screwed up and thought the solution was to get hammered?" Dinah assumes as to why Barbara is hungover.

"Dinah I felt bad. I feel bad. Don't think for a second I don't realise what I did to Clark so yes I got hammered."

"Barbs I'm your friend. I'll always support you but you have got to figure out what the hell it is you want. Do you want Dick or don't you?"

"I don't know," Barbara says in total frustration because from what she can remember from last night she did think about it as she was chugging down precocious amounts of alcohol. "I like Clark. I really do," she says almost pleading with Dinah to believe her.

"Yet it seems you still want Dick."

"I know," she confesses at a whisper. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

Dinah puts an arm around Barbara's shoulder. "You want to cry go ahead. I'm not leaving," she says in a soft sympathetic tone and Barbara does just that.

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

Diana is a princess and her mother is a Queen. Make no mistake Hippolyta loved her and Diana loves her mother but her mother could be difficult at times. However just one day spent in Maxima's company has made Diana appreciate that by comparison her mother is, to use a term of Man's world, a saint.

Never in Diana's life had she met a more demanding, unreasonable, pompous, arrogant, condescending, full of herself, full of her own self-importance...

"Whoa. Calm down there Diana. You look like you're going to burst a blood vessel."

Diana looks up to see Zatanna joining her at the table she currently occupies in the commissary.

"Let me guess. Maxima," Zee assumes to be the cause of the intense stormy look on Diana's face.

"If I have to listen to one more of her demeaning speeches I'm going to hit her," Diana vows.

"What did she say to you?"

"She offered me some advice on how to behave more like proper royalty," Diana says grinding her teeth just thinking back on it. "And don't get me started what she said when I pointed out that everything I know I learned from my mother."

"I'm going to guess it wasn't complimentary."

"Good guess."

"Trust me Diana I know how you feel. She wasn't exactly complimentary about me either."

Diana looks at Zatanna slightly puzzled. Zatanna was a good person and friend and a fine member of the Justice League. What could Maxima possibly say about her that wouldn't be complimentary? "What did she say?"

"I won't go into the whole thing but essentially my choice of clothing makes me akin to a cheap whore."

If Diana was drinking something she would spit it out. "She said that?" Diana exclaims.

Zatanna nods. "Yep."

"Even despite the fact the outfit she is wearing today shows more flesh that it covers?"

"Oh it's alright for her. She's the Queen," Zee gives Maxima's explanation.

The woman was unconscionable and it is a couple more days before the Guardians get here. Diana doesn't think even her patience stretches that far.

Hawkgirl now walks in her face sour before she sits down next to Zatanna.

"Let us guess," Zatanna says. "Maxima?"

Shayera brings her finger and thumb close together. "I was _this _close to hitting her with my mace."

"What did she say?" Diana asks.

"I introduced myself as Hawkgirl and she said 'Aren't you a little too old to try and pull off that girl thing'," Shayera informs them still furious about it.

"Well she does have a point," Zee says. "How old are you anyway?"

Shayera glares at Zatanna murderously. "Old enough to stick my mace up where the sun doesn't shine."

"What? I'm just asking a question? You said you were a detective back on Thanagar. That must make you in your twenties at least."

"No wonder you are on Dinah's 'Shit list'," Shayera remarks.

"Oh come on! It was a joke! How many times do I have to apologise for it?"

"As far as I recall you apologised once, Dinah took her leave of absence and you admitted you haven't seen her since."

"Well...um...I-I'm busy," Zee says lamely knowing that she really doesn't have an excuse for not trying to repair this rift with Dinah. She spots the looks she is getting. "You're not buying this are you?"

Shayera and Diana shake their heads.

"Ok so I have no excuse alright. I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and make it worse."

"The fact you are afraid of putting your foot in your mouth I believe," Shayera says. "After all you're almost as bad as Wally at doing that."

Zatanna gasps in shock at that suggestion. "I am not that bad!" she protests.

"That's true," Diana agrees. "At least she realises she has put her foot in her mouth. Wally doesn't."

Shayera has to concede that and speaking of Wally West aka the Flash he comes slowly walking in slouching. He wanders up to the table. Shayera looks at him. "Let us guess. Maxima?"

Wally slumps down into a chair. "She's hot and all but no woman is worth that much trouble."

"What did she say to you?" Zee inquires.

"I introduced myself as 'The Fastest Man in the World' and she replied with 'My Condolences to your spouse'."

Zatanna and Shayera burst out laughing and even Diana's lips curve up into an amused grin.

"It's not funny," Wally protests.

Zee tries to reign her laughter in. "No of course not," she says not sounding very convincing that she means that before she bursts out laughing again.

Just then the whole station seems to shake.

"What was that?" Wally asks.

Diana frowns and then receives a telepathic summons from J'onn. _"Diana. We need you,"_ J'onn says with some urgency. Diana had left Maxima to J'onn's infinite patience. She can guess the shaking was something to do with Almerac's shrew of a Queen as Maxima for all her flaws also was a being who possessed immense power.

"_What's happening?" _Diana mentally asks.

"_Plastic Man tried to...entertain Maxima."_

"_I'm on my way," _Diana mentally says as she gets to her feet. Plastic Man. Maxima. At the same time. Hera give her strength!

* * *

**Smallville...**

Clark had now spent a couple of days at the farm. If Lana was here he thinks she would accuse him of hiding and perhaps he is. He just needed a couple of days to himself to straighten out his thoughts. He had sent Lana a text telling her where he was and not to worry and that he'll return shortly.

So what has Clark decided in his couple of days here. Well first off that he really misses the peace and quiet of the farm. Metropolis is so noisy especially to him. He'll have to come home more often. Second off it is as plain as the sky is blue that Barbara is not over her ex therefore they cannot possibly have a relationship.

Clark likes Babs. He really does but until she decides what she wants there is no future for them. This had reminded him of the downside to relationships. How much it can hurt when they don't work out. He hadn't really forgotten that. It had hurt when Lori left. He had just chosen to focus on the good side of it. Mores fool him it seems.

How this affects the training Babs is giving him and the sort of partnership the Blur and Batgirl had Clark hadn't fully worked out yet. He thinks he'll have to see Babs, look her in the eye and decide whether that can still work now or if they'll have to call it quits on that as well.

Clark lets out a sigh and decides to get started on dinner. He gets up from his brooding spot on the couch in the barn and walks over into the house. He strides in the kitchen and blinks in surprise at who he finds there. "Lana?"

No reply. Clark looks at her closer and sees she is wearing an odd blank expression. "Lana?" he queries her name again.

"Lana's not at home at the moment."

Clark spins on the spot and his eyes widen at the sight of a woman with scarlet red hair and green skin. A smirk comes to her rose coloured lips. "Hello my Pretty Boy," she greets him in a seductive tone. "Do me a favour and name your poison."

Clark breathes, "Ivy."

* * *

_Author's Note: I really won't make a comment about Babs' slip. She is only human after all and that is all needs to be said. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Ivy has plans for Clark and red continues to be a theme especially certain red rocks and how they affect Clark._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I know what you're thinking," Ivy says pointing at Clark's shocked expression. "You're thinking 'Isn't she in jail?'. I was and I am." Ivy totters around the kitchen her curvy hips swaying as she walks. "It goes like this. The chemical agent Batman injected me with as it turns out only temporarily suppressed my herbaceous half. A fact I kept hidden from my jailers as I planned my escape." Ivy comes to a stop next to Lana and places her arm across Lana's shoulders all the time Clark never taking his eyes off of her. "I see we're going with the strong silent approach," Ivy remarks.

"What have you done to Lana?" Clark demands to know, restraining the impulse to simply grab Ivy round her dainty neck and force her to tell him.

Ivy smiles. "Aw how sweet. You care. I promise we'll get to that. Now where were we? Oh yes my escape that leaves me both here and in prison at the same time. People call me a terrorist, a lone psychopath but the truth is I have many followers who think like I do and they sneaked into my prison certain items from my lab that were exactly what I needed to escape yet made it look like I am still locked up."

"A plant replicant," Clark guesses from what he has read about Ivy.

"Ooh," Ivy says with a shiver. "I love intelligent men. Very good. Yes that is precisely what it was."

Plant replicants. One of Ivy's creations and one of her previous schemes to replace real people, specifically people in positions of power, with plants that can mimic and look like them precisely. Mimics under Ivy's absolute control. A failed scheme because Batman came up with a way to detect them due to the fact they couldn't replicate the exact same temperature as a human body and showed up on thermal imaging. Still they can have their uses for short-term misdirections like making everyone think she is still in her prison cell.

Clark shakes his head. "No. A plant replicant," he says pointing at Lana. It took him a few moments but this 'Lana' is wrong. Her scent is all wrong and she doesn't actually have a heartbeat.

Ivy's eyebrow's rise up surprised he figured that out so quickly. "Not bad."

"Where's Lana?" he demands to know.

Ivy smirks. "Oh I'll tell you once I have finished my little speech." Ivy's expression becomes more darkly serious and she warns him, "Try anything and I promise you'll never see Lana again."

Clark folds his arms across his chest, his own expression darkening, his eyes glowing dimly red. "One piece of advice. Never threaten people I care about," he warns her.

"That wasn't a threat Pretty Boy. It's a guarantee." Ivy snaps her fingers and 'Lana' turns into a green bush like figure which starts to turn brown and die. "Ok lets finish with the games shall we?"

"Yes. Lets."

"What brings me here? That's a question I'm sure you're thinking along with how I ended up here etc etc. Lets rewind to Metropolis." Ivy walks forward right up to Clark and wraps her hands around his neck. She brings her lips inches from his. "Seem familiar?" she asks him about this position. "I was about to kiss you. Now tell me what happened next?"

"Batman showed up."

"Ut uh," Ivy tells him off. "Before that. We both know what happened. My lips came closer and closer," she breathes moving her lips closer as she says it. "And then?"

Clark swallows at the feel of her next to him and as her intoxicating scent fills his nostrils. "They brushed against mine," he recalls. He had tried not to think on it too much or right now on the effect Ivy being this close is having on him. His blood feels like it is heating up already.

"Bingo! And even the briefest touch of my lips is fatal. That is when I knew you weren't what you appeared to be."

Clark takes his hands, places them on Ivy's waist, lifts her up and plants her sitting on the kitchen table while he puts a few steps of distance between them.

Ivy represses her smile knowing she is effecting him. She chooses to remain sitting on the table and crosses her legs giving Clark ample view of her shapely legs thanks to her short green outfit. "So there I was in my cell," she continues her story. "While I waited for my abilities to return I thought long and hard about that night and that is when I remembered the fact you were standing next to the prominent fashion designer Lana Lang when my vines picked you up."

"Doesn't mean anything. I was standing next to several people. You corralled us together."

"That's true and it did occur to me it could be a dead end but I thought it worth the risk which is why after I escaped I looked up Ms Lang. Wasn't hard to find out where someone as famous as her lives."

"If you have hurt her," Clark starts to warn her.

Ivy waves him off. "She's fine. A little under the influence of my Mind Spores but really apart from that she's as healthy as an ox. Is that the saying you use in this quaint little town? I was going for all country," she says with a teasing smile.

Clark stares at her hard.

"Back to strong and silent," she says with a sigh. She much prefers to have an intellectual debate with him. Oh well. In time. "Very well. On with the show. Lana has been keeping me company and she and I have spent the last couple of days indulging in some 'Girl Talk'. It was really most fascinating the things she told me about you Clark Kent...or do you prefer Kal-El of the planet Krypton?"

Clark's eyes narrow but he continues to restrain himself. Lana's safety is paramount. Ivy's knowledge of him is secondary at the moment. "And when I sent Lana a text you saw it and that is how you knew I was here right?"

Ivy smiles in delight at his quickness of thought. "Ooh I love smart men," she says with a little shiver. "Yes. That is precisely how I knew," she confirms it. "Of course finding out what you were explained everything. Your high resistance to my pheromones and your immunity to my poison. I must say you are a vast improvement on any other alien I have seen," she tells him looking him up and down in a very appreciative manner.

"Why are you here?" Clark asks wanting Ivy to get to it.

"Plans!"

"Plans?"

"I have them. Plans that will finally pull this world back from the brink. Plans that I require your strength and power to carry out," she explains why she is here. Essentially she wants him to team up with her.

"Ivy. I said it in Metropolis. I don't believe the way you do things is right. You can't expect me to have changed my view. You are a very intelligent woman who has an affinity with the natural world no-one else can possibly understand. You could teach people so much about how to live in harmony with the world. It doesn't have to be through violence. There is a better way."

"You know I can see how you would have women falling at your feet proclaiming their love for you. You do have a way with words. However you can't expect me to change either. Your view on humanity is still as flawed now as it was then."

"I won't help you hurt people so since you have said what you came here to say you can fulfil what you promised and tell me where is Lana is."

Ivy sighs disappointed. "Very well," she concedes. She holds her hand out. "Could you help a lady down?" she asks for his assistance in getting off the table.

Clark takes her hand but remains on guard as he helps her as she hops off the table. Ivy then dusts herself off a bit before she starts coughing as the dust hits the back of her throat. Her coughing worsens and Clark fetches her a glass of water. With his back turned at the sink a triumphant smile comes to Ivy's lips. Rookie mistake. She's got him now.

Clark turns round glass of water in hand to be greeted by Ivy blowing dust into his face. Clark drops the glass which shatters on the floor. He coughs and splutters hard, bending over.

"Oh don't worry. Those aren't my Mind Spores," Ivy reassures him. "You see Clark I don't want a mindless servant. I can have as many of those as I want. I want an equal. It probably sounds sad but I'm lonely you see and I know you understand what it means to be alone and different Last Son of Krypton," she says, the pain of her loneliness present in her voice.

Clark has stopped coughing and is just heaving in a few deep breaths.

Ivy continues almost pleading with him. "Together Clark neither of us has to be lonely and this world...with our combined powers we can reshape it into our own paradise. I can love you Clark and you can love me. In fact you will love me because that dust you just breathed in is a concentrated form of my pheromones coated with a substance I believe Lana said you named red kryptonite."

How did Ivy get the red pieces of Clark's home planet? Well Lana is the obvious answer in a way. Lana told her about it and Ivy has been in town all day tracking a piece down to grind up and mix into her pheromone dust.

"So Clark. What do you say?" Ivy asks him in relation to the proposal she put forward about a 'partnership'.

Clark straightens up and he turns to look at her and instantly Ivy can see his whole demeanour has changed. There is a darker, edgier feel to him. His eyes are glowing crimson red which slowly fades away and his eyes of beautiful cerulean blue...even they have seemed to darkened a couple of shades. "What do I say?" he asks her, his voice dangerously low. He takes a step towards Ivy and she finds herself taking a step back.

Clark keeps advancing and Ivy keep backing up until her back hits the wall. Clark places a hand on either side of her head trapping her. This wasn't going to plan...or at least not to Ivy's plan. He looks at her intensely. "What do I say?" he repeats. He lowers his head and brings his lips close to hers and Ivy can feel his warm breath, smell his intoxicating earthy scent. "What do I say?" he repeats once more in a husky whisper. "I say...call me Kal."

Then his lips take possession of Ivy's in a kiss full of passion, want, lust and desire. It is the kind of kiss Ivy has wanted to experience for ages instead of the lame kisses she receives from the mindless meat sacks she puts under her control. She finds his hands going under her buttocks and lifting her up. She responds by wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into him as he grinds back into her and she can feel the burgeoning hardness.

Ivy pulls her lips from his. "Clark. Bed," she gasps out as to where she wants to go and what she wants to do.

Clark nuzzles into her neck, kissing and nipping at the green skin making her moan. He growls with barely restrained passion. "Kal," he reminds her what to call him. "Remember it because that is what I want to hear you scream."

"Kal," Ivy gasps out.

There is a deeper growl from him. "Yes. Like that. Just like that."

Next thing Ivy knows is being dropped down on a soft mattress with an extremely interested man kneeling over her. His hands reach down to the top of her outfit before he rips it in two leaving her in all her natural glory and Ivy liked to think that is a lot of glory. She looks up to the hunger in his eyes as he gazes over her form and knows she is in for a very good night...and an even better future with her new lover.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Clark first experienced the effects of what he dubbed red kryptonite when he was 16 and the school gave out these class rings. They were suppose to be made of rubies but the school tried to save a little money and made them out of red coloured meteor rocks. Clark put it on without knowing what it did. It made him feel very very good...and horny but hey he was a teenager and horny is almost the normal state for a teenage boy...even alien ones.

After his parents figured out what had happened to him and came up with a way to get the ring off Clark spent some time thinking about exactly what had happened to him. What the red stone had done to him. The best explanation he could come up with is that red kryptonite stripped away his inhibitions and his self-imposed restraints and allowed him to act on pure impulse in pursuit of his selfish desires. As for the calling himself Kal...he never could come up with an explanation for that. The best reason he could think of is that he thought it sounded cooler and edgier than lame old Clark.

Now you take the effect red kryptonite has on him and combine that with the fact Ivy also dosed him up on her pheromones at the same time and the result was kind of inevitable. His blood had felt like it was on fire and he so desperately needed a release and well it wasn't like she was saying no. Also it has been 5 years since he was with a woman you know. He had almost forgotten how good it could feel to experience it and it wasn't like he was going to get any from Barbara. She had made that abundantly clear with her utterance of her ex's name. Stupid woman. Doesn't deserve to know what the good stuff feels like after that and trust Clark when he says he knows how to deliver the good stuff. Just ask Ivy who just as he promised screamed his name long and loud.

Ivy who is right now asleep sprawled atop of Clark after he had worn her out last night. It was morning now and Clark is just enjoying the sensation of a warm womanly body next to his and boy does Ivy have a womanly body. Clark gently runs his hands down her back and to her hips upon which are many little bruises from Clark gripping too hard. It wasn't like Clark wasn't a little worried he would rip her apart or literally blow her mind it is just red kryptonite pushes those little concerns away and as it turns out he can control himself sufficiently to not kill someone without that little blue kryptonite ring so that's good to know for future reference.

Ivy starts to shift slightly and her eyes begin to flutter open. At seeing the broad expanse of muscled chest she is lying upon a satisfied smile comes to her lips and believe her after last night she is extremely satisfied. She had never experienced a man with such inexhaustible energy. He was also extremely gifted in knowing how to give a woman pleasure along with nature gifting him generously in a certain _department._ If last night is a typical example of what he can do then Ivy is certain she will be experiencing a very happy future where her needs are always met and then some.

Ivy strokes his broad chest and her fingers trail down to outline his abs. This was what perfection looked like she had come to conclude over the course of last night's activities. "Hmm," she purrs. "I'm almost sorry to leave."

Clark makes a pouty face. "And why would we have to leave? Do these plans of yours have a time limit or something?"

"Well...no," Ivy admits.

"And is Lana in any immediate danger?"

Ivy looks up at him with surprise that he is still thinking of her.

Clark grins smugly. "Just because you drug me doesn't mean my brains have gone out to lunch. Besides isn't this what you wanted? A partner by your side who could still think."

Well yes. That is what Ivy wanted but she thought he would utterly infatuated with only her but then again she was not entirely certain what this red kryptonite would do. Only what Lana said it did and that was strip him of his inhibitions and those pesky little human morals which Ivy finds so irrelevant.

"Lana?" Clark repeats his request for knowledge of her well-being.

"She's fine. I have my girls looking after her," Ivy says.

"Well then I guess we are not in any rush are we?" he asks in a low voice as his lips capture her deep red ones.

As Ivy finds herself rolled over under his large frame she has to agree that there is no rush at all.

* * *

**A couple of days later...**

The last couple of days had not been Barbara's best. She was feeling rotten about herself as she tried to figure out her feelings. Dinah had done her best to console Barbara but the reality is that through the misspoken utterance of Dick's name she had hurt Clark and nothing could undo the hurt. She could only hope Clark had it in him to forgive her. Still as Dinah pointed out being the honest friend Barbara needs she really needed to figure out who it was she wanted. Dick or Clark?

Before she can answer that her phone rings. She checks the ID. Withheld number. She frowns slightly in puzzlement but answers it anyway. "Hello?"

"Babs!" is the cheerful response.

"Clark?"

"Who were you expecting it to be? Dick?"

Barbara can hear the bitterness break through in his voice. "Clark. I'm sorry," she apologises.

"Oh yes you're sorry now," he says, venom clear in his tone.

"Clark look can we talk in person?" she requests while praying for him to say yes so she can apologise in person and have him see how truly remorseful she is.

"Perhaps. In that case I suggest you pack a bag and go visit your father."

"What?" Barbara asks completely lost.

"Visit your father," Clark repeats. "I mean you really should. He looks like he could do with a break. Man I never knew how much paperwork a Commissioner's desk can hold."

It finally starts to click in Barbara's mind what this means. "Are you in Gotham?"

"That's an affirmative good buddy," Clark jests. "And boy it is more of a cesspool than the papers say it is but that's going to change in the very near future."

"Clark what are you on about?"

"Come to Gotham and you'll see. I promise you the trip will be worth it because what is going to happen...it's going to be spectacular!" he proclaims before the click signals he hung up.

Barbara looks at the phone for several seconds. It was Clark's voice no doubt but it didn't sound like him. His mood shifted back and forth to extremes so quickly it was out of character. Something is wrong. Call it woman's intuition but Barbara can just tell something has happened to him in which case she most certainly will be going back to Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

On the rooftop of the building opposite the police headquarters a figure dressed black stands...only not the one you are probably thinking of. This one is dressed in black boots, black jeans, a black shirt over which he is wearing an ankle length black duster. Black shades upon his face hide his unique cerulean blue eyes. Also upon his face is a tiny little arrogant smirk as he crushes the phone to pieces in his hand.

He knows Babs enough to know she can trace the signal if she really wants to. Not that it matters because it is not his phone. He 'borrowed' it. Still he doesn't want her to find him...yet anyway.

Ivy is not the only one with plans and with her drugging him with red kryptonite freeing his mind up from its moral constraints he can do so many things he would never contemplate before. Clark lets out a chuckle. Oh he is going to have so much fun with Babs and anyone else he feels like having fun with and it's been far too long since he let himself have fun.

Clark just knows these next few days are going to be a hoot. With that thought pervading his mind he launches off and up into Gotham's night sky.

* * *

It could be said to be clichéd to say she stalks the night like a hunter but it is also very true. That's why Helena Bertinelli chose the name Huntress for herself. That's how she moved, how she thought, how she lived her life. She could put a façade on of being the good wholesome teacher but it was only a façade. Underneath beat always the heart of a hunter. Although weird as it might sound she does actually like kids.

Huntress crouches atop the roof of a warehouse down at the docks. Lately she and Dinah had been trying to bring down a gang of people smugglers. Dinah was this very night in another part of Gotham freeing the people from this gang from the virtual slavery into which they are pressed. Cheap labour, prostitution, the works. They were kept in one location, easier to guard them that way, and that was where Dinah was. She would take out the guards and the police, as corrupt and useless as they were in Gotham, could just about manage the rest.

Huntress was here at the docks as another ship with its hidden human cargo pulled in. Well the scum were not getting their filthy hands on these people. The Huntress would make sure of it.

The leaders of the gang all gathered together. A good half dozen that Huntress can see and their henchmen are probably waiting out of sight with the transport. Well Huntress has never been the patient type. She fires a line and slides down off the roof.

It begins on the way down with her firing her crossbow impaling two instantly and before they can work out what is happening she is upon them, two short metal fighting sticks in each hand as she begins to physically decimate them. One of the leaders lying prone on the ground starts swearing at her in Russian. Huntress will guess his native tongue. She kicks him in the head with a cold hard glare in her eyes. That's this lot taken care of. Now she just has to ambush the other men before they realise something is up.

"I regret truly I must do this to a beautiful woman such as yourself and such an exquisite fighter as well but I cannot allow your interference to continue."

Huntress spins on the spot at that voice and looks up...and up and up at the huge hulking figure, dressed in black pants, a black vest, a red and black wrestling mask out of the back of which is a tube that links all the way down to a device on the man's wrist. The man known as Bane.

"Señorita Huntress. It has been awhile has it not?" Bane asks her in his central American accent.

"Well you know how it goes. Time flies when you're having fun," Huntress quips while mentally preparing herself for this. Physically Bane outmatched her several times over, more if he activates that venom feed. Venom being a drug that makes Bane superstrong like being able to lift several tons in weight strong.

Bane looks down at the men Huntress defeated. "How does the saying go again? It is...difficult to find good help? That is it si?"

"They were working for you," Huntress gathers from his words. It then all formulates together in her head. "They're not in charge. You are."

"I was going for...how do you say it in this country...low profile? So I allowed my employees to take credit and make sure no link was made to myself. Anything else would have attracted the attentions of Señor Batman and I desire our next encounter to be on my terms."

"Let me guess. Still dreaming of breaking his back huh?"

"Indeed. It will give me great pleasure to feel his spine turn to dust under my fingers," Bane says with much anticipation of that day. For the moment he must deal with the one who has interfered in his operations. "Now I am afraid I must deal with you," he says with almost sadness as he activates the venom feed on his wrist and in response the muscles of his body bulk up.

"Fuck," the word escapes Huntress' lips. This is going to be a loonngg night.

Bane moves to punch her and Huntress flips backward out of the way. The ground actually cracks where his fist hits it. Bane may be stronger but with all those muscles she is definitely quicker and more agile.

The tube. Always remember the tube. That's the weak spot. She just needs one clear shot at it. Bane charges at her and she rolls out of the way, pulls out her crossbow and shoots. Bane raises his arm in time and the arrows break upon his skin and not the tube.

_'Shit,'_ Helena thinks to herself as she takes her two short fighting sticks, clicks them together and forms one long staff. As Bane tries to attack she successfully manages to deflect the blows away. Not stop them. That would be foolish to even try. Just deflect them as Bane drives her back along the docks. A dock that is rapidly running out as is her means to keep space between herself and Bane.

Huntress reaches the edge just at the same moment Bane manages to grab hold of her staff. He wrenches it from her hand and bends it in half. Huntress looks down at the water behind her. Looks like she is going for a swim despite the fact she hates to run from a fight. It seems like her only option though as she has lost this fight and even Helena knows when it is time to back off and regroup. Live to fight another day. Her friend's influence on her as once upon a time she would have not thought twice about fighting to the death but they pulled her back from that.

Huntress makes a dive only for Bane to grab her cape and yank her back. He spins her above his head a few times before throwing her down hard. Huntress lets out a painful grunt. Great. It is just not her night.

Bane picks her up with both hands and raises her above his head in position to literally break her in half across his knee. He brings Huntress down only to find she mysteriously vanishes from his hands. "Lo que en nombre de dios?" he mutters in Spanish.

"Well my Spanish is rusty but if I'm hearing you right I'm kind of flattered by the comparison. I am most certainly a god in the bedroom. Just ask the ladies."

Bane turns round to find Huntress in the arms of a tall man dressed all in black, with black shades, with a cocky arrogant smirk on his face. "And who are you?" Bane demands to know.

Clark gently places Huntress down and moves her aside out of harm's way. He just happened to be flying overhead when he heard the commotion and decided to intervene. Clark thought it might provide a few minutes of amusement for him. He replies to Bane's question, the arrogant smug smile never leaving his face. "Me? I'm the one whose going to teach you a lesson about how you treat beautiful women," he says as he locks his fingers together and cracks them in anticipation of the fight that is about to occur.

With a cry Bane charges at the man with his right hand pulled back. He unleashes the punch and Huntress watches on as Bane's fist is caught with as much ease as she might stop a baby's.

"I really hope that is not the best you can do," Clark mocks with a mocking smile to go along with it as he draws his own right hand back and smacks Bane across the face sending the huge man tumbling across the docks.

Bane shakes his head stunned by the power of that single punch but his anger overrides his sense in realising how outmatched he is. He gets back to his feet.

"Oh please," Clark pours scorn upon the fact Bane is advancing on him. "Don't even bother trying to fight me. I put you down with one punch and I'm not even trying yet," he boasts.

Bane charges at him, throws a punch...and misses as Clark blurs 3 feet to the left. Bane tries again and Clark blurs 3 feet to the right back to where he started. He pretend yawns holding his hand over his mouth. "Are you done yet?" he asks, sounding immensely bored.

Bane is a man of great intelligence but he will not tolerate such disrespect from some gringo. It is stoking his temper. He increases the Venom feed and he bulks up more.

Clark arches an eyebrow. "Wow. You could make a killing on the teleshopping networks you know. You beat those 12 step plans...or is that to do with quitting drugs?" he ponders.

Bane once charges at him. This time Clark grabs hold of the arm and spins on the spot in a blur before throwing Bane far across the docks where the huge man crashes into a pile of of crates. Clark dusts his hands off. "There we go," he announces cheerfully before he turns his attentions back to Huntress and why wouldn't he because there was one hot looking woman and it had not escaped his attention that when they met before she flirted with him and hey who can blame her. After all have you seen him?

Huntress tenses as the man in black strides towards her in a way she can recognise. He looks like a man on a hunt. She points her crossbow at him. He smirks in response. "Who are you suppose to be? A Neo rip-off?"

"Ooh nice Matrix reference," Clark applauds her. "I guess I do make a passing resemblance and I did love the first movie. The two sequels not so much."

"Still not answering the fucking question," Huntress points out restraining the urge to shoot first ask questions later.

Clark waggles his finger at her. "Tsk. Tsk. Such dirty language from such a pretty mouth," he lightly chastises her. "I can think of...a few much better uses for a mouth as lovely as yours," he says suggestively.

"I'm not known for my patience," she points out wanting him to get to it.

"But you did say if I ever wanted to talk to you just to look you and up and we could..._talk _for as _long_ as I wanted."

Huntress lowers her bow as his words strike a chord in her memory. "Blur?" she queries confused by how he can look, sound and act so differently.

Clark makes a face. "Ugh. Don't call me that. Call me Kal."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it goes li..." Clark never finishes that sentence as he is hit by a forklift truck thrown by a recovered Bane who advances quickly.

"You know," Clark says from under the truck. "I tried to be nice. I really did." He then stands lifting the truck as he does so above his head. "But you," he speaks to Bane. "You are trying my fucking patience!"

"You dare disrespect me!" Bane roars.

Clark scoffs. "Disrespect. I haven't even begun to disrespect ya yet ya cheap mexican wrestling knock-off. Oh by the way. Catch!" he yells as he throws the forklift at Bane who manages to bat it away as Clark decided to go easy on the guy and not throw it very hard. "Last chance," Clark warns Bane. "I won't go easy on ya next time. My ex, who we won't talk about, did say that if I focus no pathetic steroid wannabe losers can lay a punch on me."

"We finish this!" Bane challenges him.

Clark sighs and looks to Huntress. "Will you please note I tried to be nice."

"Noted," she responds.

Clark shoots her a flirty smile. "Don't go anywhere. I do wish to _talk_ and this will take 10 seconds. Time me if you want."

Huntress watches as he lives up to his name and blurs at Bane and then around Bane faster and faster creating a whirlwind through which she can see little. When it is over, precisely 10 seconds later, she witnesses a bruised and bleeding Bane stumble forward a few steps and then collapse.

"Alright!" Clark celebrates childishly. "1000 punches in 10 seconds. A new record!" he proclaims. "The crowd goes wild!" he says as he raises his hands and turns on the spot.

Huntress ignores him being silly, walks up to Bane and yanks the tube out the back of his mask. Bane shrivels down to normal size. "You know it would have been easier just to pull the tube out," she points out.

Clark pouts. "But not as much fun."

"True," Huntress agrees with him.

Clark saunters up to her and dares to run his fingers across her shoulder and down her arm. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "So how about that chat?"

The husky quality of his voice sends a really pleasant shiver through Helena but she hasn't forgotten why she is here. "I came here to do a job first."

"I can do any_ job_ with you you want."

Wow. He is competing with her for suggestive remarks. Certainly unlike the person he seemed to be the brief times they met before. Helena is more than a little tempted but she won't give in quite yet. She points at the large ship docked. "Bane was behind a people smuggling ring which was bringing more in tonight. They're probably in the hold."

Clark looks at the ship and then through the ship and spots the people inside. "Leave this to me. I've got this," he says if only to get to the part where he and Huntress can _talk. _Clark floats up, pulls his shades to the end of his nose and unleashes his heat vision as he cuts into the hull 3 sides of a square only missing the bottom. He then floats to the top edge, grabs the metal and bends it down until it forms a ramp for the people within to use to get out.

When the police sirens are heard Huntress says, "Time to go. The police and I really don't get along."

In a blur of motion Huntress finds herself picked up and flying through the air in powerful arms with a hand clearly on her ass. "Are you copping a feel?" she asks him.

"Is this a problem?" he asks back with a smug smile.

"No," Huntress finds herself saying. "I just like to be kept informed."

"Noted."

They land some distance away from the docks and Clark deposits Huntress down on a rooftop.

"So seriously what is up with the costume change?" she asks him looking his new appearance over more closely.

"Oh. This. That. Nothing specific really. Just felt like doing something different," he answers vaguely trying to dismiss it as not very much.

"Uh huh and just ask the ladies about being a god in bed?" she queries that.

Clark's smug smile becomes all the wider. "Well I don't like to toot my own horn...I leave tooting of my horn to the aforementioned ladies."

Huntress grins in return at that one. Now this is a game she knows how to play and she plays to win. "Well it has to be a pretty impressive horn before I start tooting."

"Oh it is impressive," he boasts. "And I promise you'll get to see it soon enough."

"Well aren't we making some big assumptions."

"Big as well as impressive and no assumptions are necessary. It's a fact."

Huntress walks away from him a few steps swaying her hips. She walks up next to a chimney and leans against it in a sultry manner. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asks him.

In an instant Huntress finds herself pinned trapped against the wall, his arms on either side of her. "Depends. Do you want to keep up the dirty talk or just cut to it?"

"I've always preferred the direct approach myself."

Clark grins and his head lowers towards her and he claims her lips with his own. After long luxurious kisses her moves onto her neck and sucks on her ear lobe. Unfortunately, for as much as he is enjoying this, that tiny little bit of Clark's conscious that hasn't been fully suppressed starts nagging at him but he has an idea to soothe it. "My timing may suck but I have to ask you something," he whispers.

"Hmm...what?" Huntress asks, enjoying herself immensely as she wraps her left leg around his waist. His right hand grabs it and her pulls her into himself more. In return her hips grind into him and she can hear him groan lightly in response.

"You know Poison Ivy right?" Clark asks, his voice breathy sounding as he enjoys immensely the feel of Huntress' body against his. This is what he has missed out on for 5 long years. He's an idiot he decides for not taking what he could have but he can make up for lost time.

"We've met," Huntress says a little distastefully. "What about her?"

"She's escaped."

Huntress raises her hands to his chest and pushes him back, her gaze more serious and intense. "That would have been on the news," she argues with him.

"Planet replicant. She replaced herself in her own prison cell."

"How do you know?"

"She came to see me and tried to drug me with those little pheromones of hers. I let her think she succeeded."

"Why?"

"She has a friend of mine captive. I don't know where so I'm playing along."

"And you want me to find this friend of yours," Huntress assumes his question was going to be.

"Yep and then I'll kick Ivy's skanky ass all over this planet or I'll let you do it if you want."

Well she would very much like to do it Helena must admit. "I need something to go on," she points out as in she needs a place to start.

Clark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a mobile phone. "Every day Ivy uses this to call the people she has looking after my friend. I'm sure you have the means and associates to figure out where the call goes."

Huntress reaches up and takes the phone. "Won't Ivy miss this?" she queries.

Clark smiles lopsidedly. "Not really."

**Flashback to earlier in the day...**

_After fulfilling his duty of keeping Ivy happy Clark swivels his legs round to get out of bed when there is a horrible crunching sound. He looks under his foot to reveal the crushed pieces of a mobile phone._

"_What was that?" Ivy inquires from the other side of the bed._

_Clark picks up the pieces and shows them to her. "I think it was your phone. Sorry," he apologises putting on sad puppy dog eyes._

_Ivy looks a little annoyed and exasperated at him. "It's fine but be more careful."_

"_Anything for you honey," he promises her._

**Back to the present...**

"It was only a copy. Same model and colour. I swapped them round when she wasn't looking," Clark explains. Not hard to do when you can move as fast as he can and it leaves Ivy thinking he crushed it accidentally. Not that he deliberately set the whole thing up so he could use it to find Lana...or that was his original plan. Encountering Huntress had given him another better plan that leaves him free to keep Ivy 'occupied' while Huntress searches for Lana. From what Babs said about Huntress Clark thinks he can trust her enough to do this.

"I have to say not bad," Huntress tells him almost impressed by the switch and deception he pulled as she slips the phone in a pouch on her waist for later. "So what else is she up to?"

"She won't tell me. Guess she doesn't entirely trust she has me under her control permanently. Another reason I have to play along until I find out her plans. I might have to do some questionable things for her in the meantime but I don't intend to hurt anyone...seriously but the only person who matters to me is the friend she took. Once she is safe I'll happily put Ivy back in her cell or turn her into mulch. Depends how vindictive I'm feeling at the time."

"A female friend?" Huntress queries at she.

"Aw don't be jealous," Clark teases.

Huntress scoffs at such a ridiculous notion. "I don't do jealous and don't flatter yourself. You haven't even proved you are worthy to be jealous over yet."

"Well I shall remedy that shortly but will you help me?"

"I'm not really very conventional. You could have asked Batgirl."

"No," Clark says too harshly. He has plans for Babs. She can't be involved in this. "I don't need conventional. I need the unconventional. I need something Ivy will never see coming and that she can't find out about," he explains his reasoning. "If she thinks I'm not under her control..."

"Your friend gets it," Huntress finishes.

"You're a loose cannon I believe I read about you once. That's what I need because you can cover your tracks and it'll just look like your usual brand of extreme justice."

"Extreme Justice? That's not bad. You should have been a writer."

"Better lover than a writer," he tells her with smug confidence bordering on outright arrogance.

"Prove it," she dares him, raising her chin slightly.

"If you wish," he says and his lips takes hers again and Clark proves it several times over before he is done.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm using the Smallville version of red K which essentially makes Clark amoral, arrogant, smug, selfish, manipulative and so on because I didn't want him to be outright evil but able to act in a way his own morality would normally never allow. Clark really is just so much fun to write on red K when he is so ridiculously full of himself. As for his actions there is an underlying reason behind it all which I will get to in time. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Babs arrives back in Gotham on her hunt for Clark._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Barbara's father had been surprised but pleased when she showed up at his door the very next morning. When he left for work Barbara's first stop of the day was Dinah to see if anything odd had been going on. More specifically anything that might indicate what Clark was doing in Gotham.

"You're worried about him aren't you," Dinah observes.

A sardonic smile comes to form on Barbara's lips. "That obvious huh?" Barbara gets up off Dinah's chair and paces around the living room a bit. "I don't know what to say Dinah but talking to him last night...something was off about him and why would he be in Gotham?"

"You talk to his friends?"

"The only one he has mentioned to me is Lana Lang."

"The fashion designer Lana Lang?" Dinah inquires with raised eyebrows.

Barbara nods.

"He knows her?"

"Grew up together. He neither confirmed nor denied this but I think he dated her once."

"He has a thing for redheads?" Dinah asks half in jest looking at Barbara's red hair and knowing Lana Lang has red hair too.

"Um...I don't think so. I think he mentioned his last girlfriend had brown hair but it is not something we talked about a lot."

"Yeah since your bonehead move to keep your and his relationship 'professional'," Dinah says with a shake of her head. Barbara frowns annoyed at her. "Hey," Dinah raises her hands in her defence. "As your friend I support you. Doesn't mean I can't say I think you made a mistake."

Barbara sighs. "I think I made a mistake too but..."

"Your feelings for Dick," Dinah assumes.

Barbara nods. She obviously isn't over Dick therefore a relationship with Clark was pretty much doomed to failure from the get-go.

Dinah waves all that off. "Ok lets get back on track. Did you try talking to Lang?"

"She wasn't at her apartment. In fact it looked like it had been empty for a couple of days at least."

"That's suspicious."

"I agree."

"You think it's possible someone is using her as a hold over Clark."

"Maybe but it doesn't explain how off Clark was sounding. He didn't sound nervous like he was being forced into anything. He was just...off. Not quite like himself."

"As in he was drugged? Can he even be drugged?"

Barbara shrugs. "I doubt it. He is virtually invulnerable."

"Really? He told you that?"

"Yes and as far as I can figure its true. Apart from Grundy and lets face it Grundy is an exception to many rules I have never seen anything hurt him. Bullets bounce off him like he is made of steel."

"Still virtually means not absolutely," Dinah argues.

Barbara knows about the blue ring he wore though he never explained it in detail. "He's guarded about that kind of thing. He never let me in on what he's vulnerable to."

"But maybe he let Lang know and that is why she was taken. To learn his secrets," Dinah puts forward as a suggestion.

"If that is true that leaves who. No-one apart from me, you and lets assume Lang knows Clark is the Blur."

"No-one he let you know about...which lets face it is not the sign of a healthy relationship."

"I understand why he is guarded Dinah."

"Which is?"

Barbara hesitates with an answer which would completely break Clark's confidence.

"Barbs if you want my help I need to know what I'm dealing with here," Dinah says not being unsympathetic but getting down to the gist of it.

Barbara paces about a bit more before sitting back down and composing herself. Part of her feels she shouldn't say this but what right does she have asking Dinah to get involved and take the associated risk without letting her friend know what she is truly up against. Therefore it is better if Barbara just gets it out there. "Clark's an alien."

There are a few minutes of silence as if Dinah didn't quite hear that correctly. "Sorry run that by me again."

"Clark's an alien," Barbara repeats.

"That's what I thought you said but just let me clarify it. Alien as in Martian Manhunter?"

"No. Well yes. Well no. What I mean is yes he comes from a different planet but Clark is a different species from the Martian Manhunter and he isn't green. What you see is what you get."

"An alien that looks completely human?" Dinah queries sceptically.

"Yes."

More silence.

"You know I had a late night and it is really too early in the morning to be dropping revelations on me," Dinah complains.

"Sorry. What was it last night?"

"That people smuggling gang. Turned out Bane was behind it."

"You alright?" Barbara asks with concern because Bane was a dangerous dangerous man.

"Oh sure. I didn't fight him. Don't know who did. Only that the police found him tenderised like a piece of meat down at the docks."

Barbara gets instantly what this means. "Clark. It was Clark who beat him."

"How can you know that?"

"Because no-one else could have done it. Remember what he did to Grundy and you get an impression of how strong he is."

Dinah frowns. "Helena was there but I haven't spoken to her in person. Over the phone she said she got a lead on something and that she would be busy for awhile. She never mentioned anything about Bane but I never thought anything of it. It's Helena. She reports the truth of what she gets up to sketchily at best."

Barbara has to concede that is true. Helena is never very forthcoming about what she gets up to at least half the time.

"You think it is connected?"

"Hard to say. Like you said it's Helena and she does have a tendency to go off on her own but it does seem too much of a coincidence."

"Yeah but if she was in trouble and being watched she would have managed to drop in a clue when I talked to her," Dinah points out and there was nothing in the conversation they had last night that indicated Helena was under duress.

"True but..."

"But?" Dinah queries puzzled by Barbara trailing off. She watches Barbara's expression carefully. "You've just thought of something," she realises.

"Clark's conversation with me. Clark said I had to visit my father because he was working too hard and had too much paperwork on his desk. What if what was a clue dropped in about where to go," Barbara puts forward as a possibility.

"The building across the street you mean," Dinah assumes from which you get a pretty good view into police headquarters.

"It's the only lead I've got to go on," she has to reluctantly accept.

* * *

That night Batgirl lands upon the rooftop opposite the police headquarters. Barbara knows this spot well. She has used it to look in on her father. She walks up to edge and looks across the street and as per usual the light in her father's office is on and no doubt he is overworking. Again as per usual. She really has been meaning to get onto him about that. It's not good for his health.

"I knew you would figure it out," a voice suddenly whispers in her ear.

Barbara spins round to be greeted by a figure all in black. She looks him up and down a few times. "Clark?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," he says with this overwhelming smugness and arrogance.

That feeling something is off is magnifying all the time. Even the way he stands is off. He seems so much darker, edgier...dangerous. He seems to be exuding this power and confidence.

"Clark. What is going on? Is it something to do with the fact your friend Lana is missing?"

Clark grins amused. "Ah the great little detective at work. Lets just say it is related to what is going on and don't you fret none about Lana. I've got that well in hand. If I were you I would concentrate your efforts on me."

"Why?"

"Because in 10 minutes I'm going to level the police headquarters building."

"That's a joke," Barbara assumes although he sounds deadly serious.

"Maybe but ooh first things first. We need to invite a very special guest," he announces before in an instant his arm is around Batgirl's waist and they are flying to atop the police headquarters building.

Clark puts Barbara down as he walks up to the famous Bat-signal; a spotlight with a solid bat-shaped piece of metal in the middle. "The Bat-signal. I thought it would be fancier," he says sounding disappointed at what it is.

_'Oh dear god no,'_ is the thought going through Barbara's head because whatever is going on with Clark the last thing this situation needs is Bruce to be here. She runs over to him and takes him by the hand gently tugging at him trying to pull him away although she can only hope to do that if he lets her. "Clark. We need to talk," she reminds him.

"About what? The fact you're so pathetic that when faced with me rocking your world all you can seem to think of is your ex," he says sounding particularly nasty.

"Look I'm sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter what you wanted Babs. It's done and I'm not here to debate your hang-ups on some loser ex-boytoy. Consider your chance missed...and by the way you didn't hurt me. I would have to actually have cared about you for you to hurt me."

_'Ok. Ouch. That hurt,_' Barbara thinks to herself at his cutting remarks which is just an indication that it did hurt him but this isn't about her or her feelings. This is about whatever is wrong with Clark. "Then why did you drop me that hint to meet you here Clark? What was that about?"

"Haven't you worked out what this is yet Babs?"

Barbara looks at him curiously wishing she could see his eyes and get a better read on him. "What is this Clark?" she asks him.

"It's all a game. You just haven't figured out the rules yet." Clark yanks the shades off his face, snaps his head to look at the Bat-signal and unleashes a blast of his heat vision causing it to explode. Clark slips the shades back on grinning a happy cocky smile. "How long until Gotham's finest come do you think?" he asks Barbara. "1 minute? Less? More? Won't it be fun when they try and arrest me?"

No. It will not be fun Barbara realises. Clark can decimate them if he so chooses to. She should have asked Dinah along but Barbara thought this would go better if she came alone.

"Of course they won't have to arrest me if you take me down first will they?" Clark holds his hand out and signals at Barbara to come get him. "Come on Babs. Teach me something new," he dares her.

Barbara glares at him. "Clark we both know I can't hurt you."

Clark pouts. "You're no fun. You know that. You could at least try. I need some entertainment. I get bored very easily." Clark's head then turns to the stairway door and he smiles. He can hear and see the fact they are almost here. "Well looks like you get spared an ass kicking today but let me ask you a question. How much do you really have in common with the rodent you dress up as?"

"What?" Barbara asks puzzled.

Clark zips forward and grips her by her waist just as the door flies open and Commissioner Gordon and half a dozen cops appear, drawn by the explosion Clark caused. Clark looks at them and smirks. He turns his attention back to Barbara. "Can you fly honey?" he asks her before Clark physically lifts Barbara up and throws her off the edge of the roof. He could if he had wished thrown her clear of the entire city but he hadn't wished to kill her. Only for her father to see him throw her and assume he is an enemy and it works perfectly as Clark finds the cops pulling out their guns and aiming them at him. Clark turns to face them and chuckles lightly.

"Put your hands up," Commissioner Gordon orders.

Clark chuckles louder. "Boy you are so far out of your league." He then starts to walk slowly towards them.

"Last warning," Commissioner Gordon says. "Stop or we'll open fire."

"Oh go right ahead," Clark says. "Because if you don't shoot in 5 seconds I'm going to beat you all senseless." He then waves that off. "What am I saying? Shoot. Don't shoot. Either way I'll beat you senseless."

Commissioner Gordon wasn't sure what is going on beyond seeing this man throw Batgirl like a ragdoll off the roof. He has faith in her ability to get out of that. He doesn't know who this man is and he really doesn't want to have to shoot him but the man is giving him no choice. "Open fire!" he gives the order with some reluctance.

Clark has to stop himself laughing his head off at the expressions on their faces when their bullets bounce off him harmlessly. This was too good really he muses to himself as he slips into superspeed and proceeds to do what he promised and beat them all senseless.

* * *

_'He threw me?' _is the incredulous and disbelieving thought Barbara has as instinct kicks in and she pulls out a grapple line from her utility belt. She fires it off and the line hooks around a drain pipe and she swings into the police headquarters building and comes to a stop.

She cannot believe he threw her. What in the hell is going on with him because the Clark she knew was a nice, quiet, respectful guy. That Clark wouldn't throw anyone off a building no matter how angry he might be at her for the whole slipping out Dick's name.

The sound of guns going off above her indicate she needs to get back up to the roof quickly. With all the grace and speed years of doing this affords her Barbara climbs up the drain pipe and is back up on the roof where she finds the officers who accompanied her father lying about the roof unconscious and Clark holding her father by the throat with one hand over the edge.

"Took you long enough!" Clark scolds her in a childish sounding tone of voice.

Barbara cautiously edges towards him. "Ok. Lets take it easy," she requests of him completely caught out by this behaviour.

"Come on Batgirl," he challenges her. "Aren't you going to save the commish here? Isn't that what great big heroes do?" Clark laughs and turns his gaze to Gordon. "You are probably wondering why she isn't rushing to the rescue," he says. "It is because she is smart. It is because she knows there is nothing she can do to stop me dropping you. She is utterly powerless and lets face facts useless." Clark turns his gaze back to her. "Isn't that right?"

She is powerless. Barbara has to admit that. She can't stop him from doing whatever he wants but with her father involved that doesn't mean she can't try. "You know I'll try," she points out.

"Of course you will because of who he is. I'm curious though does he know who you are?"

"That's...that's not what this is about."

Clark grins smugly at her hesitation. "That's a no. Oh you bad bad girl. Keeping a secret like that. How do you live with yourself?"

It's simple really. If her father knew she was Batgirl it would put him in an impossible position as technically she is a vigilante. Her father gets heat as it is for turning a blind eye to her, Huntress, Black Canary and Batman. Barbara will not put him in the position where he lies and covers for her. "What do you want?" she asks Clark.

"Want? Oh dear you are slow aren't you," he insults her. "I told you this is a game. You need to figure out the rules." Clark looks back at Gordon. "Do you know how easily I can end him? Do you know how easily I can flatten this entire city? You are all nothing but insects crawling around on the skin of this planet and I can crush you out of existence any time I want."

"But you don't," Barbara points out.

"No because then who would I have to play with?"

Right. This is all a game. Babs just wishes she knew the rules. An idea hits her. "I'll play your game on the condition you let the Commissioner go," she tells him.

Clark smiles. "Clever girl. I knew you would figure it out. Question is can you figure out what comes next. I hope you do. It's going to be really something," he promises. Then in the blink of an eye he throws Gordon into Batgirl and both tumble over in a heap.

As they untangle themselves, her father apologising for his hands inadvertently touching places they shouldn't Barbara can see Clark is gone. She gets to her feet blushing slightly embarrassed at the position she ended up in with her father. "Are you alright?" she asks with real concern for her father.

Her father nods his head rubbing his throat. "I'll put out an APB," her father announces.

"No. Don't," she essentially pleads. "You'll only put anyone who tries to stop him in danger."

"Who...what is he?" Gordon asks Batgirl after the way the man disabled all of his men in a blur of motion that only lasted seconds and held him with impossible strength.

"A friend," she says. "One who isn't acting like himself. Something has happened to him."

"Drugs?" Gordon puts forward.

Like when Dinah said it Barbara is fairly certain it's impossible for Clark to be drugged but after this she is more inclined to think perhaps it is somehow possible. "I don't know," she says in reply to her father, "but please I'm asking as a favour Commissioner don't try and stop him unless he gives you no other choice. He is very powerful."

"He's the one who put Bane in the hospital isn't he," Gordon suddenly connects the two things.

"Yes but I'll deal with him."

"You can't do that by yourself," Gordon states the obvious.

"I know." Barbara then spots something out of place on the roof. A green leaf of a variety she isn't familiar with right in the place Clark was standing before he vanished. She walks over and picks it up.

"What is it?" Gordon asks as he comes over.

"Not sure. A clue maybe. Can I borrow this?"

"I should say no but I've learned to give you and Batman a wide degree of latitude. If you think it will help take it."

Barbara deposits it in her utility belt. She needs to learn the rules he said. Rules where it seems Clark leaves deliberate clues behind. It's all a game. Right. Well Barbara can plays games too and she will figure out this one and then figure out just what the hell is going on but to do that she is going to need help. She'll have to go see Bruce.

* * *

When Barbara gets to the Batcave it is just as she remembers it. She finds Batman, cowl pulled down, at the Batcomputer no doubt working a case.

"What brings you back?" he asks her without looking round.

"I need your help," she says as she walks up next to him. She pulls out the leaf and holds it in front of him. "I need to know exactly what type of plant this comes from."

Bruce takes the leaf and looks at it closely. It is not a leaf of any plant species he knows. "I'll run a comparison," he says as she places it on a scanner and scans the plant into the computer and lets it run a comparison to all plants in all databases it can access. "So what is really going on Barbara?" he asks her hating it when he doesn't have the full facts.

As someone who was trying to break her way out of under his thumb this is going to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Barbara doesn't fill in all the details because some of it is personal but she gives the basics about she and the Blur having a falling out and when when he phones her he is sounding off and his actions tonight being completely out of character for him.

"This could have been avoided if you had brought him to us," Bruce accuses Barbara harshly after she fills him in on what brings her to Gotham. Us as in the Justice League.

"I don't agree. He's been affected by something. That could have as easily have happened if he was a member of the Justice League," she argues.

"Truth is you don't know that. You have no idea what is going on."

"I know enough about him to know that he didn't accidentally drop that leaf. He did it on purpose. He deliberately left me a clue. What I need to figure out is why."

"To lure you into a trap."

Barbara dismisses that argument. "He doesn't need to go through that much effort. If he wanted to capture me he could do so and I doubt I could stop him. He's very powerful."

"Obviously," he says in a condescending tone. Anyone who can knock out Grundy is obviously extremely powerful.

"No he said it. This is a game. We need to figure out what the game is and its rules and along the way figure out what has affected him. The problem is I haven't seen him in a few days and whatever has happened happened then."

"Yes your falling out. You were suppose to keep him under control Barbara. He was your responsibility."

"Bruce do not lecture me like I'm still 16 years old," she warns him, her temper rising. "I know what my responsibilities are."

Bruce doesn't say it but he suspects this 'falling out' was due to feelings Barbara had allowed to develop between herself and the Blur. If that is true he is disappointed in her. He thought she would have learned after Dick to keep personal feelings out of the work.

There is a moment of silence before Barbara speaks in a quieter voice sounding a little contrite. "He blew up the Bat-signal. Hope you weren't too attached to it."

"That was your father's idea not mine," Bruce points out. "Is he alright?" he asks with real concern for his friend and long term ally in this battle against Gotham's dark forces.

"If the Blur had wanted to hurt him he could have. It was all for show so yes my father is fine thanks for asking."

"You're still protecting the Blur."

"I know and...look if it comes down to it...if he gives me no other choice I'll tell you what I know but it hasn't reached that point yet."

"Don't expect me to agree with that assessment."

"Do you ever," Barbara says making a small joke. She still doesn't want to betray Clark's confidence to Bruce because unlike Dinah Barbara knows Bruce won't hesitate to use it in any way he thinks is necessary. In other words the ends justify the means but they're not at that point yet. However if Clark keeps pushing and if this gets out of hand she'll have no choice. Barbara can only hope they figure this out before it gets that far.

The Batcomputer comes up with a match for the leaf. Bruce reads out what it has found. "The plant is not found in nature. It was an early experiment in genetic modification. Trademarked to Dextro Industries. Chief scientist..." Bruce's voice drops to its deepest gravelly tone. "Chief scientist Dr Pamela Isley."

"Poison Ivy? I thought she was still locked up."

"She is," Bruce replies as he types commands into the computer and brings up on the screen the surveillance footage from Ivy's prison cell and there lying on her bed seems to be the altered botanist.

"You hacked into the prison facility's surveillance system?"

"I thought it best to keep an eye on her. The chemical compound I injected her with to suppress her abilities was experimental. I wasn't sure it would be permanent."

"So what does this mean?" Barbara wonders. How is it connected to Clark's behaviour?

"It means we have a lot of surveillance footage to review starting from the moment she arrived to now."

"That's weeks worth," Barbara points out.

"You have some place to be?"

"No but I think I'll get a hold of Dinah to help. 3 pairs of eyes are better than 2."

"No Huntress?" Bruce asks hopeful that is a yes because he still doesn't like Helena.

"According to Dinah she's off doing something else which might be related to going on because she was there when Bane was taken down which I'm pretty certain was the Blur's doing but when Dinah and I tried to get hold of Helena earlier she wasn't responding. I'm not worried just yet because...well you know Helena."

He does unfortunately and there'll be signs soon enough assuming she is alright because Helena leaves a lot of beaten up bodies in her wake. Still that leaves a wild-card floating around Bruce isn't happy about. This whole thing doesn't quite make sense with different parts he can't quite connect yet but he will and soon. Then he'll deal with the Blur as he deals with anyone who causes trouble in his city. To be blunt the Blur is going down.

* * *

High above the clouds above Wayne manor Clark smirks. It was too easy and he is so disappointed in Barbara for not figuring he might be following her. Then again he isn't sure he ever really let her in on the fact he can see objects from miles away. Seems like just another thing about him she doesn't understand or get which is fine. She is hung up on her ex so Clark doesn't care. He absolutely does not care.

Well he's found out what he wanted to know so Clark flies off across Gotham until he reaches a wild overgrown wilderness just beyond the city limits hidden amongst which is a large old greenhouse. Clark lands outside, steps inside and a smile comes to his lips at seeing the hotness that is his current 'squeeze' tending to her plants. In particular the planet whose leaf he 'accidentally' dropped. Clark comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her and kisses the green tinted skin on her shoulder.

Ivy makes something that is close to a purring sound at the feel of Clark's lips upon her skin. "How did it go?"

"Exactly as planned. She took the bait and the leaf to Batman and I saw everything. So tell me sweetie do you want to know who Batman is?"

Ivy turns round, a wicked smile on her rosy lips. At last. At last she'll have the advantage over the Bat. She wraps her hands around the back of his neck. "Who is Batman?"

"Hmm I'm thinking I need my _reward_ first before I tell you," he says playfully.

Ivy pouts playing along because it's fun. He's fun. He is so much fun. She wishes she had found him years ago. "Rewards come after not before," she playfully chastises him although in a sultry tone. Ivy could make any thing she said sultry if she wanted to. Her lips gently touch his, gently exploring the perfect luscious lips he possesses. Lips made for kissing in Ivy's view.

Clark's large powerful hands run along her thighs. Ivy moans before he kisses her passionately his tongue possessing hers completely. Ivy's hands pull at his black shirt so she can slip one under and feel along the hard chiselled muscles beneath. Oh to hell with it she decides. Why wait? He'll tell her and this way they both get a _reward._

Soon it is all so quick and easy. Ivy's hands at his belt. Clark's hands pulling at her dress. Their bodies joined. The word perfection floats briefly through Ivy's head before all coherent thought vanishes until it is over and she finds her head resting against his chest as she catches her breath. He gently holds her close and whispers in her ear. "Bruce Wayne."

A smile comes to Ivy's breathless face. If she had the energy right now she would laugh. Bruce Wayne. Of course. It makes perfect sense. Only someone very rich could afford all those gadgets and vehicles. Now she has him...or she will get him soon. She needs a few more days to put her plans into action.

As Clark holds Ivy close some people might criticise him despite his red kryptonite altered thinking but come on. She's hot. Any red-blooded man would do what he is doing. Besides he needs to keep her sweet until Huntress finds Lana and then once that is done...

Well like he told Babs. It is all just a game and no-one. Not Ivy. Not Babs. Not Batman/Bruce Wayne. No-one has any idea what he is really up to.

* * *

**The next night...**

Maxima, Queen of Almerac. A position she was groomed for from as far back as she can remember. As soon as she could walk they had her train to be the warrior queen required to ensure the survival and expansion of the empire. The training would be considered brutal on many other worlds. On Almerac if she didn't survive it then she was deemed unfit to rule so she survived by sheer force of will alone at times.

That training she never forgot and it has led to the continuation of her empire. It has led to bringing the empire to the brink of war with the Krenon. Maxima would have simply started the war and gotten on with it but her so-called advisers persuaded her to accede the request of the Guardians for peace talks due to the fact there was a very minor rebellion taking place on a few worlds within her domain that they felt needed to be put down first. At the very least Maxima supposed that perhaps they had a point. She could conquer the Krenon next year.

Then perhaps one day she will invade this primitive little world that she flies over. When she repressed her urge to simply kill the Green Lantern who came to see her and permitted him to tell her of his world Maxima found herself a little curious. After all these humans did have a passing resemblance to her which is why she decided to have the peace conference here. Of course her beauty cannot be matched by any being in the known universe so humans are a pale comparison.

Maxima lands upon a tall building and looks upon what she gathers these humans would laughably call a city. She had gotten bored up on that space station and decided to find a way to entertain herself. Even on a as primitive world as this one there must be something interesting for her to do.

There is an explosion of some sort a short distance away which catches her attention. Hmm. Maybe this is a fight of some kind. As a warrior she could do with a good battle.

Maxima floats up off the rooftop and heads to the scene. As she lands there are many men scurrying away in terror from a building. She can sense their fear. She concentrates her telepathy a bit more and tries to pick up their thoughts which is laughably easy to do.

It is a bit sketchy through their fear but she picks up that they are running away from what some think is an inhuman monster(whatever that means) attacking them. Maxima strides into the building knocking people who are trying to flee out of her way. Inside she spots a tall man dressed all in black tossing many men away as easily as she could as they attempt to attack him.

The man despite being heavily outnumbered looks...amused by their attempts and from what Maxima can see she doesn't blame him. It is amusing to watch.

There is a cry of rage and Maxima turns her attention to what she assumes is the the leader of these men. A man with half his face mutilated. Maxima watches as he directs several men to bring forward something. What they bring forward most resembles a canon of some sort and it takes the several men to move and aim it as compared to them it must be heavy.

Maxima hears the weapon charge. She knows that sound. It's a little off but the sound most closely resembles a molecular disintegration canon but this world is surely too primitive to produce such a device.

The canon fires a intense beam of bluish energy and Maxima has to say that that is the perhaps most pathetic weapon she has ever seen. That amount of energy wouldn't even scratch her. She watches it hit the man. The blast knocks him off his feet and punches him through a wall.

Maxima snorts. A paltry blast like that. This man can't be up to very much if he can't withstand it. She is about to turn and leave, her interest in this joke of a confrontation rapidly waning when there is a shout.

"Hey!" It's the man and Maxima watches him stride back in through the hole unharmed apart from his clothing being singed around the edges and the implements that were covering his eyes now vanished and now that she can see his entire face Maxima has to say that he is gorgeous! Those eyes. That jawline. His expression was angry and he almost visibly radiated power in that anger.

"You know it is so rude to shoot someone in the back!" he yells annoyed that he was caught off-guard like that.

The man with two faces orders his men to fire again but they never get a chance as two red beams shoot from the man's eyes slicing the canon in half. To anyone else the man would appear to shift from one place to another instantly but Maxima can follow him move with speed she believes would rival her own. He knocks the subservient men flying before he picks up the man with two faces and proceeds to carry him up toward the roof and hovers there.

"I bring a message from your ex," the man in black says to the two-faced man. "Pam says hi."

The two-faced man snarls. "That bitch!" he yells furiously. "When I get my hands on her..."

The man in black chuckles. "You'll do what? You hit me with your best shot and didn't even scratch me. The only reason you aren't dead yet is that she wants you in particular to see what is about to transpire. Now this fall won't kill you but it will hurt like the dickens."

Maxima watches as the man with two faces is dropped to the floor and she can hear bones breaking at the impact. That was...quite impressive. Not overly impressive as the man's foes were obviously vastly inferior to him. Maxima is curious who he is though and reaches out with her telepathy. The man's mind is unusually free and open. Emotions are running around his mind unfettered. Fragments of memory jump out of a small boy running around. A girl with red hair. A man and a woman...his parents. A spaceship of a design Maxima has never seen. A message left to him. _"You are Kal-El of Krypton..."_

"Krypton," Maxima whispers in...in utter shock and once gets over that she looks at him with almost wonder. She had heard stories, tales, myths of the men of Krypton. Of their passion. Of their power. Power to rival the Gods themselves. The man before her was certainly handsome enough. If he truly was a Kryptonian then she had found the perfect mate to get her council off her back about producing an heir. Still she needed to be certain he was worthy. She will have to test him.

Maxima strides forward and that is when he notices her.

Clark had been doing Ivy's dirty work you could say. Laying the ground work for whatever it is she plans to do. Clark had only been half-interested and Ivy still wasn't telling him everything. Anyway she wanted him to create a space, clear people who might oppose her and had been particular insistent on taking Two-Face down. Apparently they use to date. Ah the curse of the exes. Clark is glad he is single...or he is in his head despite what Ivy may think.

Clark had just finished putting Two-Face down by dropping him on a concrete floor when he spots her. Tall, almost as tall as him, brown eyes, red hair(what else? Clark can't seem to get away from redheads at the minute). The woman was also statuesque and her green and gold outfit didn't leave a whole much to the imagination. In fact it left practically nothing to the imagination. A skin-tight top that ended just below her breasts leaving a flat toned stomach visible. Green shorts that were closer to a thong than anything and boy did she seem to have a shapely rear and thighs although the thigh high golden boots cover some of that. To be blunt she was downright gorgeous. Clark wouldn't mind taking several trips on that ride. "Well hello," he greets her flirtatiously. "And who might you be?"

Maxima could see and sense him lusting after her already. That is not unexpected. "I am Maxima," is all she says. She can impress him later with her many titles.

Clark looks her up and down a few times more. "Well you are certainly maxima out on the hotness quota."

Maxima frowns puzzled by his strange words. "What?"

Ah. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer Clark can see but with a body like that she doesn't need to be. "I was saying you are extremely attractive."

"Of course I am. I was bred to be," Maxima declares with complete arrogance on her part.

That was some good breeding Clark has to say. He steps towards her with a predatory grace. "And what brings such a epitome of beauty to a horrid place such as this?"

He is attempting to be charming Maxima can tell but she doesn't need charming. She needs worthy. How to answer his question. Maxima knows that men need to have their egos stroked so she answers with the simple, "You."

Clark's grin becomes almost insufferably smug. It doesn't even occur to him to ask how she can know him or how she knew where to find him. He's simply too full of himself at the minute.

How to prove he is worthy? In Maxima's case it is simple as she decreed it that it has to someone who can hold his own against her in combat. She is a warrior after all and any husband she chooses must possess a warrior's spirit in his heart. "I require proof of your worthiness," she tells him in a haughty tone.

"Just give me 5 minutes," Clark says in reply because that is all it takes to prove that because yes he is that good.

"You do not understand but you shall," Maxima promises and then in motion so fast it catches Clark completely off guard she delivers an uppercut on his chin and Clark goes flying up straight through 3 floors.

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

Hal enters the commissary and spots Zatanna. He wanders up to her. "I thought you were rehearsing for your next show," he remarks surprised to see her here when she had a show tonight.

"Taking a break," Zatanna explains her presence here. "There is only so much rehearsing you can do." Zee looks up and can tell from Hal's expression something is wrong. "What's up?"

"You seen Maxima?"

"You mean her Royal Pain-ness? No."

Hal scratches his head. "I've looked all over this station for her. I'm suppose to be keeping her happy."

Zatanna snorts. "That woman is only happy when she is dishing out orders or insults or orders that double as insults or..."

Hal cuts Zee off. "I get the idea and I completely agree with you but you know I have my orders to make sure she is a mood for the peace negotiations."

"Please tell me the Guardians will be here soon," Zee pleads not sure how much more she or anyone else can take of the pompous queen.

"Couple of days yet."

Zee's head drops. That's about a couple of days too long. "Did Plas get out of the knot she tied him into yet?" she wonders.

Hal thinks back on the aftermath of the Maxima/Plastic Man encounter. She ended up tying him into a knot that was impossible even for Plas to get himself into. That was a couple of days ago and last Hal checked Plas still had not got himself out of it. "Not as far as I know," he replies.

Zee wonders if maybe she go and see if her magic could help. Plas was the most irritating man she had ever met but not even he deserves to be on the end of Maxima's irrational mood swings. PMS-ing much. Zee thinks so.

"Anyway I should get back to looking for her," Hal announces.

"Good luck with that," Zee says a whole lot less than sincerely as she wouldn't mind it all if Maxima stays lost.

Hal turns and exits the commissary. He must be overlooking something because she has to be here somewhere and aboard this station even Maxima can't get into that much trouble...right?

* * *

**Gotham City...**

Crazy Bitch.

That has been one of the nicer terms Clark had come up with for Maxima after she hit him. As she swings him around by his coat and smashes him through the floor his brain comes up with a few more insults to direct at her. Clark crashes down to the concrete ground floor and rolls on to his back. He spots Maxima leaping after him intent on smashing her high-heeled boot into him...perhaps literally.

Clark rolls out of the way and her impact cracks the concrete. Clark kicks out with his foot and hits her in the stomach. As she doubles over he wraps his legs around her neck and flips her hard across the room and she disappears through a wall. Clark gets back to her feet as a _whoosh _ indicates her return.

"Better," Maxima remarks about his attempt to fight her there. "But still extremely poor," she says condescendingly. He seemed to know only the very basics of fighting and was not a master as she was. That being the case Maxima was of course taking it easy on him and she could end this if she wished but she wanted to see what he was capable of when pushed.

Clark growls angrily. He has had enough of this. He doesn't know who or what this woman is or how she is so strong but he is fed up being humiliated. He throws his coat off to free up his movements.

Maxima pauses for a moment. The shirt outlines an impressive physique. She makes a mental note to remove the rest of his clothing at some point so she can judge him better. "You must do better of you wish to prove yourself worthy. Your skills are no better than that of a small child's."

"I don't care about being worthy in your eyes lady. In fact I don't give a fuck about what is going on inside your tiny little crazy brain or why you started this fight but as someone once said all that matters is not who started something but who is the one who finishes it."

Maxima smiles. A very warrior like attitude. She likes it. "Then finish it...if you can," she dares him.

Clark charges at her and Maxima side-steps him and with a graceful turn uses her own momentum to spin and bring her leg round in a high sweeping motion. To her surprise...pleasant surprise he manages to catch it and then slam her into the ground with such force to make the building shake. Enough force for Maxima to feel it. Finally. This is what she wanted. Him to stop holding back and show her what he could do.

Clark bends over to pick her back up when Maxima grabs him by his shirt and using it and her foot flips him over her head. The shirt tears down the middle as a result.

Maxima flips back to her feet, spins on the spot and prepares herself to attack but finds herself pausing once more as Clark rips his ruined shirt off and her eyes marvel at the muscles of his bare chest. Maxima can't help but hope the rest of his is as large as the muscles on his arms. He was simply getting more gorgeous the more of him she got to see. They could have gorgeous children and just think of the enjoyment she could have siring those children. That chest was made to be eaten off. In fact she could eat him.

Maxima can feel heat building inside her just at the thought of it. She can't remember the last time any man had done that just by the sight of him. She licks her lips and essentially gawks at him which is a mistake considering Clark is utterly annoyed and aggravated and charges into her while she is unprepared.

The two end up tumbling over in a heap and Maxima finds herself pinned under him. A position she actually has no problem with at the moment.

Clark glares down at her, his eyes intense with anger. "Now what did you say about finishing it?" he asks her only to find her staring at his chest and practically drooling.

Maxima hands reach up and she runs them over the chiselled plains. "Well I was thinking more along the lines you could _finish _me..._off_," she says suggestively with a salacious smile.

Clark's drug addled brain needs a minute to process this. First she wants to fight and now she wants to...well she wants him. She drags her nails over his nipples and Clark moans loudly as how good that felt. He feels her touch in a way he has never felt a touch before as in he can really feel it.

Maxima raises her head to his ear and whispers in her most sultry alluring manner. "I can give you pleasure like you have never dreamed of," she promises while her hands explore his muscled back.

Clark's anger at her was rapidly fading to nothing at her touch and being replaced by the rush of heat that comes with arousal. God did her touch feel good. Clark finds he would have no problem letting her hands give him lots of pleasure. True her voice was somewhat annoying but she was nice to look at and Clark can come up with a few inventive ways to keep her mouth otherwise occupied from speaking as he lowers his own mouth and covers hers.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Clark pulls himself out of Maxima's arms, being careful not to wake her, and gets to his feet suppressing a slight groan of discomfort at the strain of his overused muscles which is an entirely new experience for him. He has never overused anything before. Then there is the scratches all over his body which are only barely healed over.

Clark grabs his black jeans which managed to avoid being ripped to pieces although it was close run thing that they almost ended up as destroyed as his shirt. Maxima was a wildcat in bed. She was also without question the best lay Clark had ever had in his life because for the first time in his life he hadn't had to hold back. In fact Maxima repeatedly told him not to as if she knew this was something he had never experienced.

Clark pulls his jeans on and retrieves his jacket. He slips that on and looks down at Maxima's sleeping nude form on the floor of this building they are in. Yep. Best lay ever!

Clark would love to stick around but during their frantic lovemaking which as an aside has brought this building close to collapse Maxima would scream out stuff about taking him to Almerac(wherever that was) and making him her husband.

No thank you.

Clark is having way too much fun to be tied down let alone to someone who thinks a quick...ok long roll in the hay is reason enough to get married. Not to mention he is pretty certain her arrogant attitude would drive him nuts in short order. Besides Clark has other important stuff to do like saving Lana. He doesn't want her hurt.

Clark's brow furrows. Hurt. Didn't he hurt lots of people tonight?

He wonders where they all went to?

Oh wait. Yeah they all ran or crawled off when he started fighting Maxima. Funny how he is only remembering that now. A pang of guilt strikes him for the first time in days.

Clark shakes his head...which is feeling a bit clearer for the first time in days. What is he doing?

Clark looks down and notices on the back of his hands that his sweat has left behind an odd red sheen on his skin. He has never sweated before so this is new. He rubs the sheen and red particles come off on his fingers. He looks closely. Red kryptonite. Huh. He must have sweated some of it out.

Clark needs to...he needs to...get back to Ivy before she gets overly suspicious. He has to keep her sweet until Lana is found. Yes. That is what he needs to do so Clark departs but does so with a second glance at Maxima and another pang of guilt strikes him about leaving like this without a word.

Upon returning to Ivy's greenhouse home, the sun now high in the sky, Clark makes sure to get washed up and put a clean set of clothes on to hide the smell of sweat and sex he stinks of. All the while that pang of guilt and questioning of what he is doing becomes stronger and louder. Clark wanders around the greenhouse until he comes across Ivy dressed in one of his extremely expensive buttoned-up silk black shirts that he 'borrowed' looking as sexy and alluring as always yet the previous feelings of lust Clark had are much much fainter.

Ivy smiles brilliantly upon seeing her squeeze. "Kal!" she greets him before jumping literally into his arms and kissing him. "Where were you?" she asks with a pout because he's very late and she missed him.

"Out," he says a little tersely.

Ivy's eyes narrow a little in suspicion at his tone. "Did you deal with Harv?" she asks in reference to her once upon a time beau back when she was human.

"He's going to need some major physical therapy," Clark reports and the pang of guilt strikes again.

Ivy giggles in delight at that. "Well that's one down many more to go," she says in reference to the many criminal lords in this city she intends Clark to take down to clear the way for her.

"Is that necessary?" he questions her intentions.

Ivy drops from his arms and looks at him more suspiciously than before. He is acting a little odd. He never questioned it before. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? Sure," he replies but Ivy notes it is missing the usual cocky, arrogance that is usually in his voice. She looks closer into his eyes and their shade has noticeably lightened. _'Could it be my love dust is wearing off?' _she asks herself. Maybe she needs to re-dose him. She lightly pads on bare feet along not giving away any hint she is suspicious. "So I was thinking about how we deal with Mr Wayne," she mentions changing topics to keep him off her suspicions.

"What about him?"

"Well now I know who he is we can take him out any time. Invade his home. Catch him off guard at work or when he is out on a date. What do you think?"

Clark's brow furrows. He is having serious doubts about that now. He is having serious doubts about everything he has been doing lately but his mind isn't quite clear enough to figure out why.

No reply. Ivy is definitely convinced her love dust is wearing off. If there is one thing Kal likes it is the sound of his own voice. She continues her little sauntered walk until she comes to the box with her special red kryptonite dust. She planned ahead for this. "Kal! Sweetie! Could you come here a moment?" she calls out to him.

Clark wanders up to her where she has her back turned to him. In an instant Ivy spins on the spot and blows dust into his face. Immense heat and pleasure surge up within Clark and the pangs of guilt and conscious that were bothering him get once more swept away.

Ivy spots the crimson glow of his eyes before they return to the darker shade of blue she has come accustomed to. He strides forward and proceeds to kiss her breathless. "Where were we?" he murmurs against her ruby lips.

"Batman."

Clark snorts. "It may sound easy just to snatch him in his civilian guise but it'll be better if we defeat him for the whole world to see. I want to beat him...to destroy the mythos around him and the people will turn from their so-called hero and turn to another saviour. That would be you honey," he strokes her ego and later he'll stroke other parts of her...when he's not feeling so tired.

Ivy was right back in Smallville. He really does have a way with words and maybe he has a point too. A public defeat and humiliation of Batman would be sweet payback for all he has done to her over the years. In fact knowing who Batman is was more to do with her personal desire for vengeance than her plans. Plans which draw closer to fruition every day. Plans which will give her ultimate power over this city and with Kal's help the world and together they will pull this world back from the brink of destruction mankind has pushed it to and for once Batman will be unable to do anything to stop her.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know it is kind of callous for Clark to just sneak away on Maxima and trust me there will be a whole load of guilt for him to work through later...not to mention there will be consequences for him of this little tryst. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Events in Gotham come to a head as the Bat family has a showdown with the Blur._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When she met the Blur and he asked her to find his friend it did occur to Huntress this whole thing could be an elaborate set-up so she has been cautious about tackling it. So far it seems the Blur was telling the truth because nothing she had encountered in her search had spoken of a trap. What Huntress had found so far has to make her confess that perhaps she underestimated Poison Ivy a little bit. Not that she didn't think Ivy was dangerous because the green-skinned villainess most certainly was but as she searched for the Blur's friend what she found was that Ivy had set up her own little underground eco-terrorist network. She traced where the calls Ivy made went to to a location, broke up a little terrorist cell that happened to be based there and found to her annoyance that the Blur's friend had been moved on to some place else. His friend was never in the same place for very long it seemed.

His friend being Lana Lang. Helena wondered how he knew her precisely because...well ok she knows nothing about who the Blur is under those dark shades so he could well know Lana Lang. Thinking back on what she saw of his body he could easily pass as a model so that could be how he knew Lang. Thinking back on that night on the rooftop a few days back still brings a satisfied smile to Helena's face. It had been really good. When this mission is over maybe he'll be interested in making that a more regular thing.

Ah well Helena can return to those pleasant thoughts later. Right now she had managed to find the location of the next link in Ivy's network after some 'gentle persuasion' of someone she interrogated at the last place. Ok so there was nothing gentle about it but she's the Huntress and she gets what she wants through any methods she deems necessary short of killing(Dinah's and Barbs' influence) but you'd be surprised what you can live through Helena muses with a cold predatory smile.

The Huntress fires a line to the building across the street. She has a hunt to finish and with any luck this is where she'll find Lang.

* * *

**The Batcave...**

"At this rate he is going to put us out of a job," Batgirl jokily remarks. What is she remarking about? The fact that someone, more precisely Clark, had been working his way through Metropolis' crime bosses and criminals for the last few days. From what she, Bruce and Dinah deduced he would show up, beat the living crap out of anyone who got in his way, do the same to said crime boss and then leave them all beaten, bloodied and tied up outside a police station with convenient evidence placed upon their person say for example some packets of drugs.

The bright spot Barbara was hanging onto was despite his out of character behaviour he had not killed a single person. He had not crossed that line.

"Your jokes are incorrect," Batman corrects Barbara. "His actions are creating a power vacuum and when people move to fill it this city will erupt into war."

"I hate to be doomsayer here," Black Canary says. "But what if he is creating that vacuum for himself," Dinah feels she has to suggest.

"Or creating it for someone else," Bruce argues.

"You mean Ivy don't you," Barbara assumes because it had taken hours of reviewing tapes during which point there was a small interruption of a few minutes. Suspicious yes so they went to pay Ivy a discreet visit and through thermal imaging binoculars from afar concluded that the Ivy in her cell was a replicant and that the real Ivy had somehow managed a switch. They left the fake where she was for the moment so Ivy didn't know they were onto her.

"Taking over the city isn't really her style though," Dinah shoots a hole in that argument.

"She tried it once before," Bruce reminds the two Birds of Prey.

"Yes by replacing people in power which you foiled and she has never tried it again. Besides we checked everyone important. They weren't replicants," Barbara reminds him. Besides she refuses to believe Clark would work for or with Ivy...at least of his own free will. Maybe somehow Ivy figured out a way to get control of him but when Barbara met him a few days ago he was acting strange yes but under someone else's control? Barbara saw no signs of that and she knows what to look for. She can't help but feel she is still missing something. A piece of the puzzle.

"Any sign of Huntress?" Dinah asks.

Bruce snorts. "You mean apart from the burned down buildings and the beaten up and shot with arrows victims she is leaving in her wake?"

Dinah smiles oddly. "Yeah."

"No," he says extremely unhappy by Huntress' rampage. This is why he doesn't like her. She causes nothing but chaos in a world he is trying to bring some semblance of order to. The one thing he can't link to her is a series of odd small earthquakes which struck Gotham a couple of days ago. In fact Bruce had not been able to explain them full stop. It was beginning to get aggravating.

"Must be serious if we're having team meetings," a voice suddenly speaks out of the darkness.

All look in that direction as a masked figure in a black costume with a blue bird like design on the front walks into the dim light. Nightwing.

"What are you doing here Dick?" Barbara asks, her voice laced with slight hostility due to her mixed feelings about him. She still likes him yet she is angry at him at the same time.

"You texted me asking me to come saying you needed my help," Dick says confused that she doesn't seem to remember that.

"I did no such thing," Barbara insists.

Dick pulls out his mobile phone. "Really? Because this is your number is it not?" he asks her as he throws her his phone.

Barbara looks at the details of the message and frowns. It is her number but that was impossible. She pulls out her own rarely used these last few days phone. As she shifts through it an angry expression manifests upon her face. "Son of bitch!" she growls angrily.

Dick takes a step back in face of her anger. "Ok. What did I miss?"

"He swapped it. This isn't my phone!" Barbara proclaims furious at herself for not noticing and at the person responsible. Clark swapped it round for the exact same model. Must have been when he threw her. He is fast enough to easily do that and that was the only opportunity Barbara can think of when he could have done it.

Dick is still utterly lost. Bruce brings him up to speed and the safe assumption about who sent the text. "Ok so this Blur character sent the text to bring me here why?" Dick asks.

"It's a game. It's all a game," Barbara says getting a little tried of this and getting very annoyed at Clark.

"And we have to stop playing by his rules," Bruce determines because that way led to defeat and Bruce won't be defeated. Not in his city. Some way somehow this was going to stop and Bruce was going to take the Blur out.

At this stage Alfred enters the cave. "Breaking news on the television you might wish to see Master Bruce," he informs them of what he spotted.

Bruce brings up the news feeds on the screen which is showing a shot from a helicopter of the Municipal Park as strange plants are taking it over transforming it into an exotic jungle.

"So either the authorities are using some new kind of super-grow or I'm guessing Poison Ivy escaped," Dick snaps off a quip.

The image changes to a figure dressed all in black hovering above the park as it changes.

"That him?" Dick inquires.

"Yes. That's him," Barbara confirms.

"Doesn't look so tough," Dick expresses his opinion.

Police start to surround the park and as they do so Clark swoops in, disarms them and knocks them out all in a blur of motion that is almost impossible to follow. Then as the cameras watch he lowers his shades to the end of his nose.

"On no. Don't," Barbara pleads in a whisper. In her mind she is thinking, '_Please Clark. Don't do this.'_

Two red beams shoot from his eyes and vacated police cars start to explode. Some of the police foolish start firing their guns at him. Guns which are soon melted into puddles of molten metal before Clark continues to toss the police around like ragdolls.

"Ok. Someone forgot to mention the whole shoots lasers from his eyes dealy," Dick complains feeling less confident about taking this guy down than he did a minute ago.

Bruce gets to his feet and pulls his cowl up. It was going to take fire-power to take this guy down and that means the Batjet. If he had to engage in an aerial battle then Bruce engaged in that battle to win no matter what it took because he was going to stop this destruction one way or another.

* * *

Heat streams from Clark's eyes as he makes another car explode and the police dive for cover. He glances over at the park that is rapidly transforming. He checks his watch. Honestly how long does it take to get Batman's attention?

The roar of aircraft engines answers that one.

"Finally," Clark says with some glee. He was getting bored of putting on this show. He bends his knees and flies straight up high above the city. He spots the Batjet circling around in an arc toward him. He folds his arms across his chest and waits. This ought to be good.

Batman grips the stick fiercely as he spots his target. Barbara had made mention of trying to avoid a direct confrontation. He, however, what he sees is a dangerous threat that is too far out of control and seemingly under Ivy's control. Ivy is dangerous enough as is. With the Blur the damage the two could inflict could be massive so Batman will put the threat down. Besides if the Blur can knock Grundy out then the most the missiles would do is most likely stun him.

Batman presses the button and two missiles streak away off the bottom of the Batjet and fly straight at their target.

3...2...1...

And Clark catches the two missiles, one in each hand. Now Clark even under red kryptonite is not a cruel unfeeling person and he has no intention of leaving these little toys where beings weaker than himself could hurt themselves so he throws the two of them high into space with enough momentum to break earth's orbit easily.

"Going to have do better than that!" Clark shouts not caring about the fact Batman can't hear him. "Hey I know. How about we play chicken?" Clark then zooms forward directly at the Batjet as it flies at him.

Seeing his missiles caught with consummate ease had given Batman pause for momentary worry. Seeing the figure glad in black flying at him he decides not to chance it and he pulls the stick hard left.

Clark grins and wishes he could make some mocking chicken noises to humiliate the Bat but nobody would hear it. Oh well. Maybe next time. Clark accelerates from his relatively slow speed to a black blur streaking through the sky and aims it perfectly to clip the wing and engine with his invulnerable body.

As Clark guessed Batman would do he uses what power he has left to aim the jet at the water beyond Gotham's docks. Confident that is where it will land Batman ejects. As he parachutes down an enormous force plucks him from mid-air and drags him across Gotham's sky at a speed so great to almost cause blackout due to the G-forces. Batman fights it off and he finds himself in mere seconds back hovering above the park in a unbreakable grip.

"You know you're really not as good as people say you are," Clark tells him. "After all the first time we met I saved your ass and this time I'm kicking it...and I'm not even trying," he says with an arrogant laugh. Clark then rips off Batman's utility belt. "Ivy wants to have some fun with you so lets see you survive her jungle without your little toys. Enjoy!"

Clark then drops Batman and watches him fall. The branches of Ivy's new little forest slow the fall but still that has got to hurt. Oh well he'll leave Batman to Ivy for now. He has to deal with the 3 costumed heroes approaching on motorcycles. Clark shoots downward and lands on the road directly in front of them with so much force he craters the tarmac.

The 3 bikes skid to a halt and off leap Batgirl, Nightwing and Black Canary.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the star-crossed lovers and the dumb blond," Clark greets them sounding a little nasty. How does he know who Nightwing is? Well like when he spied on Babs to find out who Batman was it wasn't hard for Clark to zip over to Bludhaven one night and spy on one Mr Dick Grayson from on high and whose address he got off of Babs' phone when he 'borrowed' it. From there it wasn't hard to spot the costume hidden at the back of the closet.

Meanwhile Dinah is shooting daggers into him for the 'dumb blond' crack. She hates that cliched assumption.

Clark holds Batman's utility belt up for them all to see. "One already down. 3 to go and the truth is I could have already ended this. In fact all Ivy really wants is Batman so I'll tell you what. Hop on your bikes, turn around and leave and I won't humiliate you all in front of your beloved public," he says gesturing at the tv cameras and the crowds of people standing around watching this.

"You don't seriously expect us to do that," Batgirl critiques.

Clark's lips curve up into a cocky grin. "Honestly? No I didn't but come on. I told you what this was."

Barbara is getting sick of this. "A game. It's all a big game...a big laugh. Is that it?"

"You got it!"

"Where's Batman?" Nightwing demands to know what the Blur has done with him precisely.

Clark points at the jungle that was once a park. "In there. Ivy is playing her own little games with him. Now I'm sure you want to rush to the rescue and I'll let you...if you can get past me," he challenges them to try.

Nightwing takes a step before Batgirl grabs his arm and stops him. "Nightwing. Don't," she tells him knowing fighting Clark this way is pointless. It needs a plan.

Clark chuckles. "If you were smart you would listen to the girl but since you were stupid enough to leave her I don't credit you with enough brain cells to do so so let him go Batgirl. Let him have his shot. Hell I'll let him have the first one for free."

Nightwing shakes Batgirl off and she shakes her head at him. Dick's pride was going to be the end of him.

"Get ready," Batgirl whispers to Black Canary as Nightwing closes in on the Blur as, A, this will go badly and, B, Barbara thinks possibly Dinah's power could be effective on Clark. It's a hunch she hopes is correct.

Clark puts his hands behind his back and drops his head forward a bit. "Come on there Sport. Give it your best go."

Nightwing reaches behind his back into his own utility belt and slips on a pair of electrified knuckledusters. He walks right up to the Blur and cracks the knuckledusters across the man's jaw. The only reaction is Nightwing calling out in pain as the dusters buckle under the impact.

"That almost tickled," Clark mocks. "And also that is the only free shot you're getting. Now for the ass kicking you are about to receive you can thank Batgirl for teaching me the moves."

"Batgirl?" Dinah asks at a whisper as in do they act yet.

"Not yet," Babs whispers back as she watches Clark throw a painfully obvious punch almost in slow motion. She thinks she should be angry at him for toying with Dick but she is also still kind of angry at Dick so is half-tempted to let Clark humiliate her ex a little bit so to sum it up she is a little conflicted on this whole thing as she watches Dick and Clark 'fight'.

Although fight is not the term to describe this as Clark evades or blocks everyone of Dick's attacks. Like she thought Clark is toying with Dick. With Clark's speed for a normal mortal you need him to be distracted to have any chance of landing a blow. Barbara decides she can't let this charade continue. "When you see an opening you hit him with your most powerful Canary Cry," she tells Dinah as she runs forward, leaps, flips herself off Dick's shoulders and over Clark's head.

Clark catches a punch from Nightwing and holds it in an iron grip as he turns his head to look at Batgirl as she lands gracefully. "Poetry in motion," she compliments her moves. "However since I know you know you can't hurt me I'm thinking you're trying to provide a distraction. Here's a hint. You want to distract me show up without the costume...or any sort of clothing," he says with a lecherous smirk.

_'That lecherous jerk!'_ Dick angrily thinks in his head at the way this guy is coming onto Babs...his Babs! That's it! Despite his hand being caught in an unbreakable grip he swings his leg up and slams it into his foe's mid-section...which results in an immense cry of pain as it feels like he just kicked a solid piece of granite.

Clark turns his focus back to Nightwing. "Are you still here?" he mocks before taking Nightwing's fist that he is still holding and using it to punch the hero in his own face. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself," Clark laughs gleefully as he furthers the humiliation before he finally gets bored enough to release the fist.

Nightwing hobbles back a few steps on a leg that for all he knows he just broke while shaking his head to clear it.

Clark blurs forward, brings his hand up to Nightwing's jaw and flicks the young hero on it extremely gently as Clark isn't wanting to knock him out just yet.

That tiny flick sends Nightwing spinning 360 and his head feels like a bell that was just rung.

Clark gently kicks Nightwing in the stomach and there is an audible 'oof' as all the air is forced out of Dick's lungs.

Dick grasps at his stomach and gasps to get his breath back. He raises his head just as Clark delivers an uppercut that sends Nightwing literally into the air, head over heels backwards until Nightwing crashes down face first on the tarmac unconscious.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt," Clark jokily remarks before turning his attention to the 2 heroines. "Now let me see. Two hot chicks and little ol' me. That is a weekend of fun right there."

Dinah has to say that right now the Blur is putting Ollie to shame for cockiness and arrogance. "In your dreams," she scoffs at the threesome suggestion.

"Your loss sweetcakes."

_'Sweetcakes?' _Dinah thinks incredulously. Superpowers or no this guy is so going down she determines.

"Leave her out of this!" Babs querulous voice yells at him. "If you're angry at me take it out on me."

Clark shakes his head and laughs. "Angry? I'm not angry. It's just a game."

"You know I'm sick of you saying that. What does that even mean?"

Clark turns to face Batgirl and walk up to her but Dinah recognises this as her chance. She takes a deep breath and unleashes her Canary cry.

The air ripples around the shockwave of the hypersonic cry Dinah's vocal chords can produce and it slams into Clark's back catching him completely off guard sending him flying forward. Batgirl drops to the ground to avoid being hit by him as he flies over her head.

Clark slides to a stop and shakes his head. His ears are ringing like crazy and in fact to be truthful to his sensitive hearing that hurt...a lot. He gets back to his feet and turns to face Dinah. Now he could easily be angry here but in fact he can't stop himself making the following quip. "Wow. I bet you're a screamer in bed right?"

"You'll never find out," Dinah swears.

"Oh I'll definitely make you scream by the time this is over," Clark says with some seriously dark overtones about what he means.

Black Canary takes a deep breath and unleashes the full power of her sonic cry. The force of it pushes Clark back several feet. He could have dodged but the arrogance and cockiness red kryptonite brings to the surface drives him to prove he is a greater force. He starts to walks forward, his arms raised his front of him, against the push of Black Canary's power ignoring the agony the hypersonic cry has on his ear drums.

Dinah runs out of breath and prepares to take another when Clark blurs forward and clamps his right hand over her mouth which at the same time holds her exactly in place.

"That's quite enough," he tells her.

Dinah narrows her eyes and glares at him hiding her fear of what he will do when she spots blood trickling from his ears. Best guess is that her Cry burst his eardrums.

Using his free hand Clark reaches up and touches the blood before bringing his fingers stained in his own blood in front of his face to look at. He has never really looked at his own blood before. It looks amazing similar to human blood...in colour at least. "You know until that fight with Grundy I had never been hurt before. Congratulations. You're now the 2nd person to have ever hurt me," he tells Black Canary. Ok maybe he means the 3rd person but Maxima hurt him in that enjoyable way of being hurt when you are getting laid.

Juts wait until she gets free. Dinah will find more ways to hurt the jackass but as for right now even the simple grip of his hand over her mouth is too strong for her to break free.

Clark glances at Batgirl back on her feet. He'll deal with her in a minute. He turns his attentions to Black Canary as his left hand goes to her behind and he pulls her into him while keeping his right hand clamped over her mouth. "Now I really don't want to hurt you," he tells her. "After all lets face it you're hot with a great ass and terrific legs," he compliments her as his left hand trails down her right thigh taking a long good feel of the toned wonder that are Canary's legs.

Dinah just continues to glare at him and pays no attention to the ministrations of his fingers on her thigh. She is in no way enjoying it at all...and she is so lying to herself.

"Blur!" Batgirl's voice calls him in a low gravelly tone that indicate she is angry and has had enough of Clark's games.

"Oops. The old ball and chain is calling," Clark says to Dinah in the one moment before he brings his left hand to her head and flicks her gently knocking her out. Some remnant of the gentleman in him has him catch her and gently lower her to the ground. He turns to face Barbara. "You know I could have ended all of this in seconds," he points out.

"Let me guess. You didn't because it's all part of the game," Barbara assumes from what he keep repeating over and over.

"Now you're catching on."

"What has Ivy done to you?" she asks the only question that makes sense of this situation. Ivy has managed to find a way to drug him Barbara guesses.

"Freed me!" he declares his arms outstretched to the side. "Freed me to tell you the truth of things as they are. Freed me to point out just how dumb you all are," he insults her and the others too even though their unconscious and can't hear him. He then raises his index finger. "But first," he says before blurring forward right at Babs and that is the last thing she sees before what feels like to her is an immense blow strikes her head knocking her down when in fact from Clark's point of view he only very gently tapped her on the side of the head.

Clark lowers Batgril to the ground gently after catching her and stands there with the 3 heroes down around him. With the police scattered and pulled back. With their cars burning and as he looks at it all all he can do is let out a long hard laugh as the game reaches its final round.

* * *

Some people call Huntress' love of violence a personality flaw. She calls it a survival necessity first and something she enjoys doing second as she works her way through the little band of Ivy's minions she found in this location. She kicks one of Ivy's girls in the stomach. This was the first time she had come across Ivy's personal henchgirls whom she dressed in those green outfits. That told Huntress she was either very close or this was it. This is where she will find her quarry.

The girl, and she is little beyond a girl, Huntress would say she is no more than 18, the girl she kicked clutches at her stomach and glares at Huntress with contempt. "Mistress Ivy will hear of this," she swears. "Then when she holds dominion over this world you shall pay for this affront."

In reply Huntress snaps off, "Losers say what."

"What?"

Huntress smirks. "Exactly," she says as she punches the stupid brainwashed minion out. She then pulls out a retractable staff and opens it up. She swings it round over her head hitting the two trying to sneak up behind her but she heard coming a mile off. They drop to the floor. She retracts the staff and puts it back in its pouch. She pulls out her crossbow as the now last minion, probably the leader of this little band, charges. Huntress hits with deadly accuracy putting the arrow into the woman's leg. She falls to the ground.

Huntress comes to stand over her aiming her crossbow between the eyes. "Now then. I don't really go in for long interrogations but it all depends on you. Tell me what I want and your discomfort will be minimal. Don't...and well you can guess the rest," she warns darkly.

The woman holds her head high despite the pain. "I will never betr...ARGH!" she screams as Huntress plunges another arrow into the other leg.

"Bored now," Huntress says in a malicious tone as she reloads. "Look sister if I have to I'll just kill you and search this place top to bottom but that just takes up time I would rather spend doing something else. Now tell me is your loyalty worth more than your life?"

The woman thinks. She can't betray Mistress Ivy can she? Does she want to die though? Huntress isn't like the other heroes. She would probably do it from the stories she has heard. "What do you want?" she asks, deciding to live.

Huntress has to repress a smile. That would ruin her image. "Lana Lang."

"Basement. 3rd door on the left."

"Now you see was that so hard?" Huntress asks the one moment before she swings her boot round and kicks the woman in the head knocking her out as well. She makes her way to the stairs down to the basement. She walks down cautiously just in case there are others she has missed or some kind of security measure. Huntress reaches the 3rd door on the left. Locked. She kicks it open and finds a plain room with a red haired woman sitting on a simple bed, her stare blank. Huntress reaches into one of her pouches and pulls out a syringe. Knowing what Ivy does meant she had come prepared. She jabs the needle into the woman's neck and injects the contents. The woman starts to sway and Huntress catches her. "It's alright. Just give it a minute to work and you'll be back to normal," she explains. The contents of the needle neutralise Ivy's mind spores.

Lana raises a hand to her head. "What...where...who?"

"Take it easy. It'll all come back in a few minutes."

A few minutes past before Lana gasps as she remembers what happened. "Ivy...she...I told her...Clark," she says less than coherently. _'Oh no,' _Lana thinks to herself. She remembers. Red kryptonite. Ivy had been particularly interested in that and by now...Oh god Clark is probably completely out of control. Her head drops into her hands.

"Hate to break up whatever you're musing there but we should go," Huntress says as she grabs Lana by the arm and physically drags the redhead to her feet before pulling her along.

Lana allows this to continue until they are outside where she pulls her arm back.

Huntress stops, her expression not very happy. "What?" she asks resisting the urge to knock Lang out and just carry her.

"Thank you for rescuing me but what is going on? How did you find me?" Lana asks her.

Huntress puts her hands in her hips. "This isn't the place for this!"

Lana folds her arms across her chest in a defiant posture. "I'm not moving unless you tell me."

Huntress makes an irritated grunt like sound. She so doesn't need this. "You really don't want to try this with me," she gives her one and only warning.

"Try me," Lana dares her.

Huntress gives serious thought to hitting Lang but gives a little leeway. "The Blur asked me to find you. Said you were his friend."

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah."

"Was he acting odd?"

"Odd?"

"Out of character because..." she trails off not sure how much to say.

"Because Ivy drugged him?" Huntress put forward.

Lana nods slowly.

"He said it didn't work on him...although..." He was acting a little out of kilter Huntress supposes.

"She did. She drugged him," Lana gathers from the way Huntress trailed off. "She has no idea what she has done," she comments from remembering that time when they were 16 and the class rings. Clark was out of control and now he is probably stronger than he was then. He didn't even have all the powers he does now back then.

"Alright. Give it to me straight. The whole story," Huntress demands wanting this cleared up.

Lana sighs and tries to word this as carefully as she can while telling as much as she can. "The Blur is my friend," she concedes that fact, "and Poison Ivy used her mind spores on me and got me to spill his secrets. There is...a substance that alters his thinking. When I mentioned it she seemed very interested but from what I remember saying I don't think she really has any idea what she has truly done. He's more dangerous than you can possibly imagine and nothing...absolutely nothing can stop him doing whatever he wants."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. The...substance makes his mind work completely irrationally. He acts out his impulses, his desires, his darker wants because in essence the substance strips away the normal inhibitions and controls that we all have to keep our darker sides under control and the longer he is infected the worse he gets. It's hard to explain fully. It's still him and yet it isn't." Lana has a sudden thought. "Then again the last time this happened was when he was 16. He's a different person now so I'm not sure what it might unleash from his psyche."

Huntress sighs. Great. She had sex with a guy who isn't thinking straight. That's up there with her not so great moments but in her defence she didn't know. "Ok. I need honesty and I get you want to protect your friend but I need to know what I'm up against."

Lana looks at Huntress and shakes her head. "You...you can't stop him. You can't hurt him. Nothing does. He's invulnerable...virtually."

"Virtually?" Huntress queries because virtually means there is something that can.

"You'll never get near him. He can see and hear you coming from miles away. You have to distract him first," she says recalling this from personal experience. She was the one that provided the distraction back when they were 16 as Clark's parents sneaked up on him with green kryptonite to incapacitate him long enough to get the class ring off. Distracting Clark back then wasn't that hard. All it took was a short skirt, low cut top and her flirting with him like crazy. Now however Lana isn't entirely sure how to do it.

Huntress sighs again. If she is to believe this she will have to get help. She reaches into one of her pouches.

"What are you doing?" Lana wonders.

"Getting something I'm not suppose to still have," Huntress answers mysteriously. She pulls out a small circular metal device. She taps the centre of it. "Huntress to Watchtower," she says into it.

There is silence for several moments before the voice of the Martian Manhunter can be heard. "You are not suppose to still have that communicator," he says in a stern tone. When she was booted out she was suppose to return it.

Huntress bites back a retort. "Look humour me. Is anything going on in Gotham? Specifically involving Poison Ivy and a guy dressed in black."

"How did you know that?"

"That's a yes. Look..." Huntress looks at Lana. "I need you down here. There's someone you need to meet because if you don't...I think this will end badly and I know you have no reason to trust me but...give me the benefit of the doubt this one occasion."

More silence. "I will teleport down in a few minutes to your location. Don't move."

"Roger that. Huntress out." She looks at Lana. "The Martian can do virtually everything I've seen the Blur do. That distraction enough?"

Lana isn't sure about anything except they have to restrain Clark until they can clean his system of red kryptonite. Lana doesn't know how to do that. Therefore she has no choice but to turn for help and considering how powerful Clark is only the Justice League can probably do it.

A shimmering column of light is the first sign as the Martian Manhunter materialises a few feet away using the Watchtower's teleporter which is Martian technology J'onn willingly shared. His features are inscrutable as his gaze fall upon Huntress. "Huntress," he acknowledges her, although not with any enthusiasm after her unacceptable behaviour that led to her being removed from the League.

Huntress raises her hand in a quick wave. "Yeah. Yeah. I ain't exactly thrilled either Martian but if you want to know what is going on speak to her," she says pointing at Lana.

J'onn's gaze falls upon the woman with auburn red hair.

Lana fidgets nervously feeling slightly intimidated in the presence of the large green alien. "Hi," she says her voice a little bit squeaky. "So the thing is...you can read minds right?"

"Yes."

"Then read mine. It'll be quicker," Lana decides. If she had a choice she wouldn't do this but there is too much to explain and probably not enough time considering it has been days since she was taken. Who knows how bad Clark has gotten by now.

"I do not normally intrude," J'onn says not wishing to do anything she will find intrusive of her privacy.

"I appreciate that but trust me there is too much to explain otherwise."

J'onn is still uncertain what is going on but the woman seems willing and if this gets him answers so be it. "Please relax and try not to fight me. I will not harm you in any way," he promises her, his voice softer and gentler.

Lana nods. J'onn's eyes glow as he peers through her mind. It takes a few minutes to get everything he needs. "A Kryptonian," he says in a hushed whisper.

"A what?" Huntress asks.

"There are stories...myths throughout the universe of their power," J'onn mentions primarily to Lana.

Lana takes a moment. That was an...interesting experience. "It's not a myth what he can do. Please. You have to help him before it goes too far," she pleads.

J'onn is now in full understanding of what has transpired. He steps forward and places a reassuring hand on Lana's shoulder. "I give you my word we shall do all in our power to restore him to himself. I think you know the easiest way to accomplish that."

Lana nods. She knows what he is referring to. "He use to keep a piece in a lead box back at home just in case we ever had to stop him," she says referring to the lump of green kryptonite Clark kept after the first time he was exposed to red kryptonite.

J'onn nods and activates his communicator. "Wonder Woman come in please."

* * *

Up in orbit around Diana is observing the peace talks between Maxima and the representative of the Krenon aboard the construct the Guardians have created. Essentially a large green space station. The Krenon representative was a rather...repulsive being to look at. Diana tried not to judge but he was malformed and twisted with cybernetic implants everywhere.

From her elevated position overlooking the table around which the 3 parties sit, Maxima opposite the Krenon with the Guardians, short grey aliens, in-between, Diana hears the call from J'onn. She excuses herself from the other observers, varying alien dignitaries who have an interest in the outcome and exits through the green door out into the corridor. "Yes J'onn. What is it?" Diana inquires.

"I know you are busy but something urgent has come up in Gotham."

"Can't Batman handle it?" she inquiries knowing that Bruce hates anyone else in his city so therefore she will only intrude when absolutely necessary. It's easier that way and makes getting along with Bruce smoother.

"No," J'onn says with a seriousness Diana has rarely ever heard J'onn speak with. He summarises as best he can the situation.

"The Blur has teamed up with Poison Ivy?" she seeks to clarify.

"She has drugged him. He is...not himself. He is unstable but I believe your lasso can hold him."

Well of course. Her lasso was a gift from the Gods. It is unbreakable. Nothing can escape its hold. "But Batman..." she starts again.

"Can't handle this. If what I have learned is true about what the Blur is he is on a par with you and I. Could Batman handle either of us?"

Diana doesn't say it to protect Bruce's pride but if she wanted to take him down she could. "Where are you?" she asks.

"I need to get an item to assist us restore the Blur to himself but in the meantime he needs to be contained. Whatever it is Ivy has planned she has already begun to put into action. We do not have time to wait until I can return. This needs to be stopped now."

"I understand," Diana says trusting J'onn's word. If this is as serious as he seems to believe she will go deal with it. Before Diana can go deal with it screaming comes from the conference room.

"YOU CAN FORGET IT YOU DEFORMED PILE OF INFERIOR GENETIC MATERIAL!"

Maxima.

"YOU DARE THINK ONE OF YOU IS WORTHY TO BE JOINED TO ME! I'LL BURN A THOUSAND STAR SYSTEMS FIRST INSOLENT TOAD!"

Diana listens a tad more closely to pick out the half-mechanical voice of the Krenon representative. "Heed my words Almeracian. Decline to accept the proposal and there will be war."

Diana hears a sound she thinks is Maxima spitting on the Krenon. "HAVE A CHILD WITH THAT REVOLTING ROTTING PILE OF FLESH AND METAL YOU CALL YOUR PRINCE? I WOULD RATHER MATE WITH A SLIME DEVIL!"

Diana makes a disgusted face. For once she can't blame Maxima for her reaction. If the Krenon prince looks anything like the representative she wouldn't want to mate with that either. Diana hears some pleas from the Guardians for calm before coming stomping towards her is Maxima who has obviously stormed out.

Maxima spots Diana. "Can you believe what they requested of me?" she shrieks. "Me have a child with that filth? I'll see stars consumed first."

Diana knows she needs to go to Gotham but Maxima is irate and she is powerful enough to cause immense damage so Diana needs to calm the fiery Queen down. "Why do they want to...?"

"Have a child with me?"

Diana nods.

Maxima snorts in revulsion and disgust. "Mongrels. That is what they are. Spliced together pieces of genetic material and technology. Almeracians have been selectively bred for generations. I am the result of thousands of years of my predecessors choosing only the strongest and most genetically pure of mates. They want my code to strengthen what they laughably call their bloodline. Do that and they will withdraw their so-called claim to the disputed territories as if they have one. Those systems clearly belong to my empire."

Maxima then seems to take the effort to forcibly calm herself. "I guess it is war then," she states in a calm, resigned tone. "Very well so be it," she decides before she looks to Diana. "I suppose I should thank you for the hospitality. It was better than I expected from such a primitive world inhabited by weak creatures."

One thing Diana had learned during Maxima's stay is that she and perhaps most Almeracians have little regard for lifeforms they consider weaker or inferior to themselves. By the way don't think Diana hasn't noticed that Maxima said she should give thanks but hasn't yet...and if Diana is any kind of good judge of character Maxima probably won't give any kind of gratitude.

Maxima makes her move to leave but before she does she says, with no hint of humour, "When I am victorious over the Krenon perhaps I'll invade your world next."

Diana really really hopes that is Maxima just displaying what passes as her sense of humour.

"Or perhaps I'll just come for a vacation," Maxima amends. "I think slaying your pathetic earth criminals would be most relaxing. What do you think?"

Diana does her best to respond diplomatically. "Well I'm certain your majesty will be busy for a long time to come but we at the Justice League would of course be honoured if you should choose to grace us with your presence once again."

"I am certain you would be," she says with an odd little smile.

And with that Maxima walks away and while Diana hopes that somehow war can still be avoided she also hopes that it is a long long long time before she ever meets Maxima again. With the talks broken down Diana first seeks Hal out to tell him she must go to Gotham and leaving him here to deal with this for the moment. Besides her and the Justice League were really only observers anyway and not involved seriously. This does not need her the leader to be here.

With that done Diana has herself teleported down to Gotham and to her confrontation with the Blur.

* * *

Maxima walks with a broad stride toward her ship her mind on the upcoming war and still partially on the Kryptonian male who dared to have the indignity to leave her. When she woke up and found herself all alone Maxima was furious and was tempted to level the city just to find him. Her council had been strongly hinting at her to find a husband and produce an heir. It was her obligation as Queen to continue the bloodline.

Down in that city as she redressed herself and her anger calmed slightly she thought on it and realised the exact wording of her obligation was simply to produce an heir. A husband was not an obligation. In fact as she thought on it more in the days afterwards why would she want a husband?

Maxima likes to rule unrestricted by anyone. A husband of any sort would be a hindrance...a burden upon her even and if her council pushed the issue well...

Maxima places her hands upon her stomach. If they pushed the issue she can point out to tests she has had done on her ship that proves she has fulfilled the obligation to produce an heir. Kryptonians it seems lived up to their reputation as being extremely potent.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm not trying to portray Clark as a deadbeat dad or anything. He truly will not realise that he has fathered a child with Maxima or who Maxima really was any time soon but at some point in the future he will come face to face with Maxima once more and learn of the child he has fathered. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; We find out what Ivy is up to, what Clark is up to and why he has been doing all this...and oh yeah the classic Clark vs Diana battle royale will be included as well._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Barbara wakes up she finds herself tied up, strong vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pinning her up against a rock face. She thinks this is the big rock that sat in the water feature that use to be this park until Ivy transformed it into a jungle. The canopy is now so thick you can't see the sky. Barbara looks to her left and right to find a gagged Canary, Nightwing and Batman tied up beside her. She guesses Ivy managed to catch Batman.

"Ah. Awake at last."

Barbara focuses her eyes straight ahead as Clark floats up to right in front of her. His right hand gently cups her cheek and his thumb strokes the skin on her cheek softly. "I'm glad you're ok," he says sounding genuine about it. "I was beginning to think I hit you too hard. After all I wouldn't want you to miss the grand finale."

Despite it all Barbara has to say Clark's warm touch is nice. "Cl...Blur," she corrects herself.

Clark smiles softly. "Oh I think it is way past time the masks were pulled away don't you." He then turns his head to his left and looks down. "What do you say Ivy?"

All 4 heroes turn to their right to look at Ivy below them smiling to herself self-satisfied about how events are turning out. "I think it is time as well. What do you say Brucie?"

Behind his mask Batman's eyes narrow to slits and says nothing as he attempts to figure a way out of this.

"Strong and silent to the end," Ivy comments. "Kal sweetie pull the masks away," she commands.

Clark pulls Barbara's mask down first before floating over to Nightwing and ripping the black domino mask off his face before lastly coming to Batman and pulling his mask off. As he does so there is an electric charge that shoots up Clark's arm. Some kind of safe guard to protect his identity. A human would have been knocked out. On Clark it barely tingles. Clark dusts his hands off. "There now. No more masks for the 3 of you Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne and Black Canary there never had one to start with but then again she is really not very important in this so I never bothered to learn her name," he dismisses Black Canary because she doesn't have any part in this really as far as Clark is concerned. She just happened to be here when it all went down.

Dinah thinks she should be insulted at that and she would speak up if she wasn't gagged. She hates it when villains do their research and remember her power is in her voice.

Barbara glares at Clark. "Well since we are going for no masks why don't you introduce yourself Clark Kent?" she says his name revealing it since Clark has gone beyond the point of no return on this issue.

_'Clark Kent?' _Bruce knows that name...that man in Metropolis he was suspicious of due to the fact he resisted Ivy's control. He let it drop because the man appeared to be what the records showed him to be. Bruce chastises himself for letting it drop too easily when he should have done some more digging. Well once he gets himself out of this situation he will be doing a lot of digging into Clark Kent. Digging into what he is, what his weaknesses are and how to contain him.

Clark smirks, totally unconcerned by the fact Babs revealed his name. What does it matter anyway? It isn't like anyone can do anything to him anyhow. He floats down and lands next to Ivy before he addresses all 4 heroes. "Now why are you 4 here?" he asks them. "I can sum it up in one word. Pride. It was your pride...your arrogant belief in your own skills that prevented you doing as you should have and called the Justice League in. That goes doubly for you Babs," he criticises her with a shake of his head. "I mean really you should have known better than them what I am capable of...but then again you have been a big failure as of late. Point of fact. My little show upon the top of police headquarters was just so you would lead me to old Brucie there. It should have occurred to you I could follow you."

_'He's right,' _Barbara realises. It should have occurred to her.

"You...all of you are so far out of your league it isn't even funny. I could have ended all of this like that," Clark states arrogantly with a snap of his fingers.

"Then why haven't you?" Dick asks.

Clark chuckles at such a ridiculous question. "Now where would have been the fun in that?"

Ivy speaks up. "Also I wished you all to be here to witness my final triumph!"

"Your triumph will only lead to defeat just like every other time Pamela," Bruce says.

Ivy snorts. "And people criticise so-called villains for being clichéd," she says derisively. "You so-called heroes are just as bad. Besides Brucie who is going to stop me? No-one can stand up to my Kal here."

"Your Kal?" Barbara inquires at the possessive tone.

Ivy turns, stands on her toes and kisses Clark on his lips in a very possessive manner. "Yes. My Kal...in every way."

Barbara makes a face. "There's an image I could do without," she can't help but remark while Dinah muffles something from behind her gag which is probably her agreeing with the sentiment.

Ivy smiles in a sultry manner. "That's because you don't have any idea what you missed out on," she says in reference to Kal telling her about Babs' name slip. All it did was reinforce how pathetic Batgirl was in Ivy's opinion.

Well in fact Barbara was more going with the image of Ivy naked. Clark was...well if anything evil him was probably sexier than normal him.

At Barbara's expression Clark just has to speak up. "Jealous Babs?" he queries with a cocky grin. "Well you should be. After all you had your chance to get your world rocked and all you could do was moan out the name of that man-child next to you," he says bitterly.

Dick's head snaps round to look at his ex. "Really?" he inquires of her with hope present in his tone that this means there is still a possibility for him and Babs.

"So not the time Dick," Barbara chastises him for raising that right at the moment.

"Aw it's so upsetting to see a couple estranged isn't it?" Clark says with false sadness.

"I quite agree," Ivy says. "Before this is over we must see if we can get them to the same happy place we are," she decides.

Barbara cannot believe she is about to get relationship advice from a deranged villainness. This is almost getting humiliating.

Clark claps his hands together. "Lets get started shall we. Babs why don't you begin about how stupid Dick is to give up a catch as fine as you."

Barbara is so not indulging Clark in this. "Clark I'm not playing along."

"Oh come on," he almost pleads. "How else am I suppose to entertain myself?"

As in answer to his question Wonder Woman having arrived in Gotham hovers over the transformed park trying to peer through the thick undergrowth for a sign of anyone. Below the undergrowth Clark's super senses have picked up her approach and he stares up with a crooked grin. Now this should be fun.

"Kal? What is it?" Ivy inquires at what he is doing.

"Wonder Woman is here," he informs her. Clark looks at the 4 restrained heroes. "Ok which one of you was it that signalled her because whoever it was I owe an apology to for that whole too prideful to ask for help crack."

It was none of them in reality.

"Can you handle her?" Ivy asks with a little concern.

Clark shrugs. "Probably. Either way it'll be fun. Can you handle them?" he asks back in relation to the 4 heroes.

Ivy snaps her fingers and more vines wrap around the 4 heroes especially ones around their necks in a position to snap their necks at a moment's notice. "I'll be fine. Be careful," she asks with some worry for him because while she doesn't love him Ivy does care for him and she thinks she could one day love him...and there is still the whole bit where she has to reshape the world and she needs his power to do that. This was a little unexpected that Wonder Woman would show up. Ivy knew she would have to face off against the Justice League. She planned for it but this is too soon. She isn't quite ready yet. She can only hope Kal can defeat the Amazon Princess.

Clark bends his knees slightly before shooting straight up rapidly until he is level with Wonder Woman.

Diana blinks in surprise at the sudden appearance of the figure in black hovering a few feet away from her. He was fast. He also has a lecherous grin on his face Diana has seen far too often as he looks her over.

"Well now if it isn't the Wonder Babe. Tell me Great Hips do you live up to your name?" Clark asks her and boy were those some great hips she had.

The Wonder Babe crack Diana has heard before. She mostly ignores it. "What do mean do I live up to my name?" she asks, her curiosity needing to know what he means.

"I bet you do. I bet anything you're a wonder in bed."

Diana folds her arms across her chest. "You will never ever discover the answer," she swears.

"Definitely your loss."

"Hardly," Diana responds her voice icy cold.

"Don't knock it until you try it honey...assuming you have ever tried it. Must be hard living on an island of women only denied the simple pleasure of...well of me."

This was a man of astounding arrogance. Diana knows she will enjoy putting him in his place. She does not bother to respond to his query about whether she has ever tried 'it'. "Surrender now and I'll take it easy on you," she tells him.

Clark laughs. "On please don't take it easy on me. I like it rough and I'm sure you can..._deliver_."

Hera. He was worse than the Flash for comments like that. The only thing she is going to deliver is her fist connecting to his face.

Clark looks at his wrist and checks the time. "Can we get this started? You know I'm a busy guy. I have things to do...well hot women to do...if you catch my drift."

Arrogant pig! This is exactly the kind of man Diana hates. This is exactly the kind of man her mother warned her about. Even if J'onn is right about him being drugged it is still beyond the pale. She flies at him and throws a punch. His hand moves in a blur and he catches it easily.

"I reeeaaallllyyy hope that isn't the best you can do," he mocks her.

Diana smiles. "It's not," she promises. After all she is use to fighting foes less powerful than herself. She just needs a few moves to judge what he can take without her killing him. She is here to subdue him only. She pulls her hands free, throws a punch which is only a faint. He falls for it easily and her other fist connects right on his chin...making her entire hand go numb. Great Gaea! His head is as hard as granite. She has to stop herself shaking her fist out and showing him any weakness.

Clark takes a moment to shake his head as he tumbles head over heels through the air a few times before he rights himself. He felt that but Maxima probably hit him harder. "I'm still waiting to be impressed Princess," he continues to mock her because well so far this is boring. Maybe if he riles her up enough he can make this interesting.

Something about the way he said 'Princess' sticks in Diana's craw. Her eye twitches slightly and she flies forward and attacks him throwing many hard punches which get through his defences and when he is stunned she flies up above him and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to his head and he spirals out of the sky and crashes down into the road next to the park. Diana flies down and lands a few feet away from him.

Clark pushes himself to his feet out of the small crater he caused. His shades are now broken. He pulls them off his face and tosses them aside. He grins like a loon. "Now this is what I was talking about!" he proclaims loudly strangely enthused by the fact he just got knocked out of the sky. He gestures with his hand for Diana to come and get him. "Come on sweetheart. Show me what you've got," he dares her. "Come to daddy!"

Diana 'humphs' at his arrogance. Only a foolish warrior invites a battle where none is necessary and this is unnecessary if he would only take a moment to think on it but Ivy's influence whatever it is has obviously rendered the Blur's ability to think rationally impotent. Therefore Diana does as he dared her. She propels herself off the ground, flies at him and prepares to show him what she has got.

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville...**

J'onn takes a few moments absorbing the surroundings marvelling at the humour of Fate that the last survivor of the mighty Kryptonian race ended up on a simple farm on this planet of all places. Throughout the parts of the universe J'onn has travelled to there are myths about Kryptonians but there are few facts. Kryptonians were isolationists to the point of xenophobia. They had chosen not to interact with the rest of the universe for thousands upon thousands of years hence why the truths about them were reduced to myths.

J'onn quickly dismisses his musings and heads into the house after Ms Lang who he brought with him to expedite the search for the substance he gleamed from her mind. The one referred to by her and Clark Kent as kryptonite. Once in the house he finds Ms Lang rifling through the drawers of a cabinet in the lounge.

"Come on," Lana mutters in frustration as she tries to find the lead box with the piece of kryptonite. She doubts Clark threw it away but he could and probably has moved it in the years since she last saw it. She slams the drawer shut when she can't find it. She ends up trying the kitchen, Clark's bedroom. Nothing.

Lana thinks hard. The barn. He had an old desk up there. She walks rapidly out the house and across to the barn with the Martian Manhunter following her in silence. Lana takes two steps at a time up to the barn loft and in the desk drawer is the lead box. She opens it and inside is the green lump of meteor rock.

Lana looks at it and lets out a deep breath.

"What troubles you?" J'onn asks her.

Lana looks up at him, her expression troubled just as J'onn surmised. "I'm breaking his confidence," she says for no other reason than she needs to say it to someone that she has revealed so much about Clark to a complete stranger.

J'onn nods once in sympathetic understanding. "I understand your loyalty but equally in your mind I sensed your fear."

"He...on red kryptonite he doesn't think straight. He doesn't realise the damage he could do and if he hurt someone...he could never live with himself."

"Then you are not betraying him. You are protecting him from himself and you believe the green rock in your hand can counter the effects of the red kryptonite."

"Um...well...it's a guess from what happened when we were young. When the rock was near him and before we got the ring off the odd glow in his eyes faded away but I don't know for certain it will work."

"In any case it will weaken him enough to be restrained. The alternative is a fight and while I'm certain myself and the League could defeat him I know what an unrestrained fight between beings such as ourselves is like. The damage it causes can be immense."

Lana sighs. She doesn't feel good doing this but Clark would feel worse when he is back to normal if he ended up seriously hurting someone. Also she knows about this rock because Clark trusted her to stop him should it ever come to it. She needs to show that she is worthy of that trust. "Ok. Lets go," she decides.

J'onn steps forward, picks Lana up, flies them out of the barn before shooting off across the country to Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

Clark plows through a police car he wrecked earlier after once more being knocked down from the sky. The burning metal had no effect on him but Wonder Woman's punches and kicks on the other hand...well that was an entirely different matter.

Wonder Woman lands a short distance away and waits ready. From the fight so far she had learned he was strong, fast and extremely resistant to injury but he was also a poor fighter while she was a master of many fighting techniques. Diana knew she could win this. In fact in her opinion it was only a question of how much it would take before she put him down permanently.

Diana's sharp eyes look for movement within the remains of the burning car. Two red beams come surging out of the smoke and Diana raises her arms and deflects them with her bracelets. She then spots a black blur flying right at her. The energy beams had been a distraction. Diana throws a punch more hoping he flies into it rather than she has time to get proper force behind it.

He's too fast.

He grabs her arm and pulls it across her chest as he ends up standing right behind her, their bodies touching and Diana can feel solid walls of muscles pressed against her body. Diana feels him place his nose in her hair and inhale deeply.

"Hmm," Clark says with an erotic moan. "Do you know you smell like an exotic flower?"

Diana has to say from what her nose can pick up he doesn't smell bad either. In fact she hated to admit it but he smelt nice. Kind of earthy as if he worked the land. She feels his free hand come to rest on her hip and slide down onto her thigh.

"Such a waste to cover up legs like this," Clark comments at the tight black pants. "You ever think about a pair of star-spangled shorts instead?"

Diana tugs to try and get her arm free but he's too strong. Stronger than her. Her wriggling to get free causes her rear to rub against him and she can hear a suppressed groan escape his lips and it suddenly occurs to her what she is rubbing against.

She stops.

Clark groans in disappointment at Wonder Woman ceasing her movements because that felt awesome! In fact Clark has to say having the beautiful alluring curvy body pressed against him was just fantastic and they were still clothed. Just imagine how it would feel if they were naked. Clark can certainly imagine many things he would love to do to her starting with kissing and tasting every inch of her olive skin.

Clark lowers his head and does just that to a spot on her neck and he feels her shiver under his lips. Interesting. She was obviously extremely sensitive and on the aside her skin feels like silk under his lips and she tastes like honey.

Diana curses the reaction of her body as a betrayal although she has never felt a man's touch as much as she feels this man's. However she is an Amazon. She is suppose to have complete discipline over her baser instincts. Not to mention she has a boyfriend and only the Gods know why Tom is only entering her thoughts now. Shouldn't he be her first thought?

Clark plants a few more kisses on Wonder Woman's neck while she fight off the traitorous thoughts of how good that feels.

Clark blows gently in her ear. "Relax...and I'll show you the best time you have ever had."

Diana finally snaps out of it and snaps her head back slamming it into his head. As a result her head rings like a bell. She shakes it off.

Clark staggers back a few steps grabbing his face. "Fuck that hurt," he swears.

Diana swings round and delivers a spinning kick to his chest sending him flying down the street. She doesn't give him a chance to recover as she flies after him punching him repeatedly, each time harder than the last as she judges that this man is one of the few on this planet who may be able to take her unrestrained strength.

Another powerful kick sends Clark smashing into a building. He is up to his knees, groaning in pain when Wonder Woman strides in after him. He brings his hand up to his lips and wipes some blood away and lets out a laugh.

Diana pauses confused by why he is laughing. "You find this funny?"

Clark chuckles a few more times. "Of course. I had no idea my game would be this much fun but then again I never contemplated that you would be involved in it just yet."

"Then you made a grave miscalculation."

"Seems so."

"Last chance. Yield now and you won't have to endure any more."

Clark snorts. "You have not obviously been listening to me at all. You're as bad as the other 4 whose asses I thoroughly kicked before you got here."

"Where are they? What have you done to them?" Diana demands to know because if he has hurt them or worse she'll make him pay.

Clark shakily gets to his feet in the living room he finds himself in. "I left them for Ivy to play with."

"What is Ivy up to?"

"Don't really know. Don't really care."

"Then why are you allied with her?" Diana asks confused.

The cocky grin returns despite the beating he has been taking. "I think it's fairly obvious but I'll spell it out for you. She's hot and she's easy...but then again point me at a woman who isn't."

Diana's face darkens. What an arrogant obnoxious man. He was little better than a beast with views like that. "I care little for your attitude nor do I believe you but I shall get the truth from you."

"That was the truth but hey if you want to tie me up in your lasso I'm not saying no. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun," he says with a cheeky wink.

That really really irked Diana when people...men think her lasso is for some kind of kinky sex game. It was a gift from her Gods. Even the insinuation of its use for that is disrespectful.

Clark coughs and bends over placing a hand to his side. "Wow. I think you cracked a rib," he comments.

Diana's stance softens. If he is hurt maybe he is more willing to surrender now

Clark notices the almost imperceptible easing of her stance. "Psych!" he yells before he blurs into her and the two superpowered beings crash back out into the street tumbling over and over in a tangle of limbs.

Diana finds herself pinned under him really irritated at herself for falling for that. She struggles to get free of him as she bucks her hips and wriggles her legs.

Clark has to grit his teeth at the effort to keep her still. "Wow you're a wildcat!" he remarks. "I bet anything the sex with you must be amazing!"

Diana continues to wriggle and she has to repress a smile when she finally sees an opening. '_Lets see how much he thinks about sex after I do this,'_ she slyly thinks the moment before she slams her knee up between his legs and she doesn't hold back any of her strength in doing it.

Clark howls in pain...the worst pain he has every felt. He whimpers and moans at the excruciating burning pain between his legs, now having a whole new appreciation of what normal human males must feel. That is inhuman.

Diana easily frees herself pushing him off of her to the side. She grabs her lasso and before he can recover she has it wrapped around him tight. She allows him to recover enough to get back to his knees.

Clark looks up almost amused and slightly intrigued. He had been half-joking earlier about being tied up but now he is he must say he wouldn't mind at all being tied up with Wonder Woman.

Diana yanks the lasso tighter still. "Now you will speak the truth," she commands.

"You really think this little piece of string can hold me?" Clark boasts arrogantly.

"Then break free if you can," Diana dares him.

_'Easily,' _Clark thinks to himself and tries to do just that and finds he can't. In fact the more he tries the tighter the lasso seems to get and if anything he can feel it start to burn his skin. This is impossible.

Diana smiles slightly. "You can probably start to feel a burning sensation. That is the lasso's power burning away the falsehoods. Now look at me," she commands.

Against his will Clark's head snaps up to look at her and Diana takes a moment to really look at him for the first time. What catches her attention is his alluring cerulean blue eyes. She has seen those eyes before. In fact she comes to realise she has seen and met this man before and it strikes a particular chord because of those unusual eyes that are boring into her. Eyes she has only seen once before.

Clark Kent.

That's his name. She and Tom questioned him that night in Metropolis when Poison Ivy showed up and Ivy is involved this time as well. Obviously the two incidents are connected in some way. "Talk," she demands. "Tell me where Batman and the others are. Tell me what Poison Ivy is up to."

Under the influence of the lasso the words pour out of Clark and he is unable to stop the compulsion to answer. "Ivy has them tied up in the park. I don't know what she is up to. I really wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and frankly I don't give a shit."

"Watch your language!" Diana snaps off and Clark has no choice but to obey.

"What are you? My mother?" Clark snidely retorts.

"You will only speak when spoken to," Diana directs.

Clark's mouth snaps shut and he finds he can't make it open. Bitch! Clark's hearing picks up the sound of something moving rapidly through the air and his gaze turns in the direction he hears it from.

Diana looks in the same direction as J'onn floats down with a red-headed woman in his arms and in her hand is a small square metal box.

Once J'onn lowers her to the ground Lana wanders over to near Clark and can see a spark in his eyes, not the red kryptonite one, but one of relief she thinks. As she looks a bit closer it is plain to see swelling around his right eye. That's going to be a beauty of a black eye later Lana muses. "Oh Clark. What have you been up to?" she asks him.

Only speak when spoken to. "Well that's kind of a long story in fact but first off can I say I'm glad you're alright," he says with a soft genuine tone before the lasso compels him to continue answering the question. "So what have I been up to? Can you narrow that down or this blasted lasso will make me retell my whole life story? Not that I mind retelling that especially the part where you and I popped each other's cherries," he says smugly with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Lana blushes at what he is suggesting.

Diana yanks at the lasso. "Quiet," she orders before she looks to J'onn for an explanation of what is going on, who this woman is and where has he been.

J'onn summarises everything and Diana looks at the small box. That little thing contains the key to restoring the Blur to normal?

Before turning him back to normal Lana has this feeling she needs to know what he has done and he is more co-operative in his current state. She expresses this to Wonder Woman.

"Ask him what you need to. He can't refuse to answer with anything but the truth," Diana tells Lana.

Lana kneels down in front of him so they are eye to eye. "Clark what did Ivy do to you? Did she drug you with red kryptonite?" she asks him.

"Yep...and then I _did_ her many many times."

Lana closes her eyes for a moment. She doesn't need it explained what he is implying.

"Hey it wasn't like she was saying no. Quite the opposite actually. She was begging for more which I'm sure is a sentiment you remember Lanakins."

_'Lanakins?' _Ugh. He is just as bad as Lana remembers him to be.

"Besides I needed to keep her happy until you were safe," he says in that softer genuine tone. "I assume Huntress found you."

Lana nods.

Clark grins. "I'll have to remember to..._thank_ her," he says with the necessary suggestive tone.

"Is this all you think about?" Diana asks him incredulous that sex seems to be the most pressing issue on his brain.

"Don't knock it until you try it. It can be very relaxing and conducive to getting what you want. Just ask Huntress," he says smugly.

Lana closes her eyes again. He slept with Huntress too. Lana wonders just how many women he got through. "God I had forgotten what an obnoxious ass you are on red kryptonite," she mutters quietly but Clark hears her.

He feigns insult and hurt. "My ass is not obnoxious. It's rather lovely in my opinion not to mention muscular and shapely and you never complained...especially that time on your 18th birthday when you and I..."

Lana's hand goes up to his lips to silence him while her cheeks flush with colour and heat. She has got to stop giving him openings like that. Lana gathers herself and gets back on topic. "What is going on? What is Ivy up to?" she asks him hoping he'll answer her.

"I already asked him this. He said he didn't know," Diana points out.

Lana suddenly realises she asked the wrong question. "No. Not what Ivy is up to. What are you up to Clark?" she asks him knowing he can be as manipulative and scheming as the next guy on red kryptonite.

"I'm simply playing a game."

"A game? What game? What do you mean?"

"The same game life seems to want to play on me. After all someone somewhere has been having a big laugh at my expense for years and I just wanted to be the one to have a laugh for a change."

Lana looks in his eyes. There isn't humour in them. There isn't the smugness she associates with his drugged state. There is stark pain and grief. "Clark. No-one has been having a laugh at you," she says gently.

"Really? Is that why someone destroyed my homeworld leaving me all alone? Is that why someone took Pa away? Is that why someone took Ma away? Because you see the only thing I can think of as to why I always seem to be left all alone is that someone is playing a game on me and having a great big laugh at my misery."

"Oh Clark," Lana murmurs softly before she wraps her arms around him in a comforting hug. She hadn't realised but she have known that the pain and grief over losing his parents was still this raw.

Watching on Diana has a bit more sympathy for him than she did a few minutes ago. While J'onn has never talked about it in detail she knew he hurt greatly from being the last Martian and if she was to lose her mother and sisters she knows it would hurt her deeply but still she doesn't quite get how his grief and pain got twisted into the way he was acting nor does it quite assuage her annoyance and anger at him.

J'onn understands Clark Kent's pain all too well but they don't have time to dwell on such things as they must deal with Poison Ivy. He steps forward and places a hand on Lana's shoulder. "We need to act now," he says in a gentle voice.

Lana nods and pulls herself back to her feet. "Can we do this somewhere we can't be seen?" she requests since otherwise the lots of people standing around will get to see Clark's weakness putting him in danger.

J'onn nods in response and looks to Diana who moves and pulls Clark to his feet. J'onn picks Lana up while Diana lifts Clark and all 4 float up onto a rooftop nearby out of sight of prying eyes.

Clark glares at the box in Lana's hand. "So betraying more of my secrets Lana," he accuses.

Lana sighs and it does sting a bit his accusation. "Clark I hope when you're back to normal you'll understand I had no choice."

Clark scoffs at that. "Lana we always have a choice."

"I'm sorry," she says in a very heartfelt manner as she opens the box and brings it close to him.

Clark cries out in pain and his eyes scrunch up at the indescribable pain, burning, weakness and nausea that only comes courtesy of the green coloured variety of kryptonite. His eyes open and Lana sees them flash crimson red for one moment before it vanishes and his eyes resume their more natural shade. That's it...she thinks.

Lana closes the box and allows Clark a few minutes to catch his breath and regain his strength. "Clark?" Lana tentatively queries.

Clark looks at her and she can see the confusion in his eyes as he tries to figure out where he is and how he came to be here. From the previous experience Lana knows in a second he will remember everything and as she thinks it his eyes widen in horror and then she can see the guilt take over.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in a sorrowful tone.

Lana strokes his hair in a soothing manner. "It's alright," she says as it is the thing she needs to say right now and the thing he needs to hear.

Lana looks up to Wonder Woman. "You can let him go now."

Diana looks sceptical.

"I know he probably said a lot of offensive things but trust me he isn't like that normally," Lana says in defence of him.

Diana is still sceptical.

Clark gathers his emotions back in now that he can for the first time in days. He feels awful for all the things he has done but there isn't time for him to brood and mope in his own self-pity. He looks up at Wonder Woman. "I'm sorry," he says and Diana knows that must be the truth since he is still in her lasso. "I'm sorry for what I said...and what I did but you do need to let me go if you want to help save the others."

"I am not certain we do," Diana says unwilling to simply trust him now. "J'onn and I can handle Poison Ivy."

"It's not that simple. She knows who Batman is along with Nightwing and Batgirl."

"How?"

"Because I told her."

"And how do you know?"

Clark takes a breath and explains about following Batgirl to the Batcave and using his x-ray vision. Diana finds it a disturbing thought that this man can look through things.

Something occurs to Lana. "Clark why did you do that? You didn't need to nor do I think you would have really cared about knowing."

Clark looks at Lana. "I cared about you. You're my friend Lana. Not even red kryptonite changes that and I was doing it all to protect you. Ivy knows who I am and look what happened. She kidnapped you to learn my secrets. I went along with her plans just to buy time for Huntress to find you and then I would stop Ivy. However stopping her wasn't enough not when she knew so much. That left me 2 options. One. I kill her which even under red kryptonite I could never do although it did occur to me," he says with some shame that the thought of killing another living being ever entered his head even for a second.

Lana strokes his hair again soothingly. "And two?" she prompts him to continue.

"Two. I expose Batman's secret to her because I figured the great big Justice League must have a plan for this kind of thing which is probably a really poor assumption."

"Which is your normal even without the influence of the red rocks," Lana playfully quips in an attempt to lighten his mood.

Clark manages a tiny smile at that. He then looks at both Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter. "I know saying I'm sorry doesn't really cover it but I am."

Diana looks to J'onn. As twisted as the logic was the Blur is correct. This is a scenario they planned for. It overly relies on J'onn being able to wipe the secret from the person's mind which he hates to do but it was the only plan they had. She then looks at the now rather sorrowful looking figure that is Clark Kent. Her brow furrows slightly as something puzzles her. "With your power you could have disabled Ivy at any time and brought her to us and explained the situation," she points out.

"True but that wouldn't have been as much fun," Clark explains the twisted logic behind his motivations with a pained expression that he ever thought that. He feels ashamed of himself.

Diana sighs. Now she has to deal with Ivy. She finally unwraps her lasso from around Clark. "You remain here. J'onn and I will handle this," she commands and then once this is over the League will have to decide what to do with him.

"No. You won't," Clark argues back. "You need me to distract Ivy. With the way she has the others restrained she can kill them instantly and then there is the fact I have no idea what she is really up to."

"Really up to?" J'onn inquiries.

Clark points in the direction of the park. "You think that is her plan. That was just to lure Batman out. It's all for show...a distraction...a diversion so no-one is looking at what her followers are up to."

"Followers?"

Clark looks at the 2 heroes. "You really don't know do you?" he guesses from their expressions. "Ivy has her own...I guess you might call it eco-terrorist underground network. From what I overheard and saw during this last week I would say she has at least dozens of followers which while not a huge number is more than enough to cause havoc or at least enough to carry out her plans whatever they are. I really wasn't caring a great deal," he says with more shame and guilt because who knows what Ivy's plans will involve and who will get hurt and he could have put a stop to it any time if he had been so inclined.

"What is your plan?" J'onn asks Clark sensing that his fellow sole survivor of another world has one.

"The simple one. We let her think I won the fight. I distract her and then Wonder Woman wraps her lasso around her and uses its power to make Ivy tell us what she is really up to."

Diana isn't entirely happy with this plan for the sole reason she has to bear the indignity of pretending to lose when she was clearly victorious.

"Will that work?" Lana asks.

"Ivy's in the centre of the park. She can't have any idea what is going on outside of it," Clark explains.

J'onn must concede it is a simple plan yet it should be effective and he can be a literal ghost in the background watching in case something goes wrong. He expresses his wish to try this.

Diana is still unhappy because it will involve her playing dead. It is not the warrior's way to be dishonest like that. She even goes as far as to say so.

In response Clark snaps off a snide comment. "Well the warrior's way seems to involve hitting me first and not even attempting to talk me down. Some hero."

Diana's brow drops way down and her expression becomes stern. "Would talking have worked with you drugged?" she asks back.

"Probably not," Clark admits. "But if I had been in your position I would have at least tried. You didn't even do that."

"Who are you to criticise me?" Diana asks pointedly. "I have been performing my job like this for years."

"What is your job exactly? In fact why we are on the subject in general what is the Justice League's job? It seems to be just to go around beating people up. You are suppose to better than that. You are suppose to set an example. You are suppose to be heroes."

Diana's hands clench into fists. Hera help her. What an arrogant man and it is obviously not just what he was drugged with. It is a personality trait. "If that is what you think than you are gravely mistaken," she replies, her voice tight.

"I'm not the only one who thinks it...Princess."

J'onn wouldn't need to be a telepath to sense Diana's fury. "This is a debate for a less perilous time," he says trying to be the voice of civility and reason.

Diana agrees but continues to quietly fume.

_'Good Lord. She is even more beautiful when angry,' _Clark thinks to himself about Wonder Woman and then resists the urge to hit himself for thinking such a stupid thing. Must be some residue from his red kryptonite personality. He makes himself focus on the task on hand because when he returns to Ivy he has to pretend to be 'Kal' for at least a few minutes. Lets hope he can pull this off.

* * *

Ivy sucks on her lower lip in a pensive manner. It's been too long and it's been too quiet for too long yet if Wonder Woman had been victorious surely the Princess would be coming after her by now.

"Getting worried?" Barbara asks at Ivy's expression.

Ivy glares at the redhead. The quicker she can get rid of the so-called heroes...or as Ivy calls them the misguided enforcers of a failed corrupt system that is slowly choking the earth to death...the sooner she can get rid of them the better. Ivy points at Barbara. "You have no idea what you are talking about," Ivy dismisses Batgirl. "You have no idea of Kal's power. I've felt it in a way you will never know."

"Gee statements like that almost make me blush!"

Ivy's head snaps round as Kal walks into view carrying an unconscious Wonder Woman tied up in her own lasso.

"Almost," he continues with a cocky grin.

Ivy jogs up to him and spots the black eye. Her hand goes up toward it. "She did this?"

Clark nods. "She has a hell of a right hook but then again so do I." He places Wonder Woman on the ground and puts an arm across Ivy's shoulders. "Now don't you worry about me. This will have healed in an hour or two at most. How about you? Did our heroes cause any trouble?"

Ivy allows Kal to guide her attention back to the 4 restrained heroes. "Not really. I just got the old clichéd speech about how evil never wins, someone will stop me...etc etc blah blah I've heard it all before."

"Well you won't have to hear for it much longer because their time is almost up." Clark slaps his hands together loudly...so loud to cause a loud boom. He then rubs them together eagerly. "Well I think all that is left now is to sort out the poor man's Romeo and Juliet here. I hate to end their lives with their hearts in a bad place."

"That's really romantic," Ivy remarks.

Clark shrugs. "Meh. I just want to understand what it is that Babs finds so much more interesting in that joke of a man-child than me. It's kind of selfish to be honest."

Ivy shakes her head unable to believe that any woman would be so foolish to turn down Kal.

"Ok I'll start off with saying I'm sorry about having to tie you up but I doubt you'd co-operate otherwise."

"Don't waste niceties on them Kal sweetie."

"I wasn't."

"What?"

Clark looks down at her. "I'm sorry."

Ivy looks at him and spots his eyes. They're far too light in colour...but that means...

Ivy can't complete the thought before a golden lasso is looped over her and pulled tight. The boom Clark made when he clapped his hands together was just to cover any sound Wonder Woman might make as she got to her feet as she only appeared to be tied in her lasso. She never was.

Clark sighs sadly before he floats up to the 4 restrained heroes and proceeds to cut them free with his heat vision. By the time he drops the last one off back onto the ground J'onn has joined them.

"Ok. Is anyone else really confused?" Dick asks.

Barbara is not. There can be only one possibility. "You're back to normal aren't you?" she asks Clark.

Clark nods. "Yeah," he says quietly.

"You haven't won you know," Ivy says with a lot of spite in her voice.

Clark looks at her. "I know this is all a distraction. What are you really up to?"

Ivy hesitates.

"Answer the question!" Diana commands and the lasso forces it from Ivy's lips.

"I created a new variety of my mind control spores. Ones that can survive and thrive in water and as we speak it is being introduced to the reservoirs that feed Gotham's water supplies. In a matter of hours this entire city...millions of people will be under my control."

"Hostages," Batman surmises.

Ivy's lips curve up into a smile. "Oh nothing so mundane my dear Brucie. I'm tired of making demands that are never taken seriously. The human race needs an attitude adjustment and I'm going to give it to them. Millions of people under my control who will move out in every direction spreading my spores as they go and the government is going to sit by helpless because they would never kill their own citizens and as for the Justice League...well can even you contain millions of people?"

_'Mind spores...Mind spores...Aquatic...microscopic...' _Clark vaguely remembers reading something Ivy had left out. Scribbled notes about the alterations she was making to aquatic microscopic lifeforms. That could have been this. Clark's thoughts are interrupted by J'onn asking Batman a question.

"How many reservoirs feed Gotham's water supply?"

"5," Batman answers.

"You're too late," Ivy says with some pleasure at telling them that.

"We'll see about that," Diana vows. "How are the spores being delivered?" she asks of Ivy.

"In tankers," Ivy replies against her will as the lasso burns the truth out of her.

"Perhaps we can still intercept them," Black Canary suggests as in they can stop them before they reach the reservoirs.

"Wonder Woman and I shall fly ahead and attempt to do so," J'onn says since he and Diana are the fastest.

"And me," Clark speaks up volunteering his help.

"No," Batman says bluntly with a cold voice and a hard glare as the Blur could not be trusted.

"I agree," Diana says.

Clark understands partially their mistrust but there isn't time for this. "I know you don't know me but time is not something we may have a great deal of. You've seen how fast I can move. All I am asking for is a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"He's right," Batgirl says. "Let him help. I trust him."

Clark looks at Babs with a soft slightly glazed expression as to say thanks and to show he is touched she said that.

"From a sheer practical standpoint 3 of us makes it more likely we will succeed," J'onn states the logical point.

Neither Bruce nor Diana is happy but can't argue with J'onn's logic.

"So be it," Diana says coldly before she looks to Bruce. "Where are the reservoirs?" she asks for their locations.

* * *

A very brief time later Clark zips across Gotham's skyline and over its suburbs until he comes to the hills beyond. He comes to a hover above the massive lake that acts as one of Gotham's reservoirs. On another day he would note the amazing engineering feat to build this and the entire water supply system to feed a city of millions with clean drinking water...only it won't be so clean if he doesn't find what he is looking for.

His eyes scan the entire lake shore until...there!

He shoots off in that direction and comes across Ivy's henchgirls just reversing up the tanker to the lake edge. Good. He's not too late. Clark zips down and picks the tanker up before flying off with it far away from any bodies of fresh water. As he recalls from what he saw on Ivy's notes the spores can only survive in fresh water.

Clark uses the hose that would have been used to dump the spores into the reservoir to tie up the 3 henchgirls who he will return to pick up later. He welds shut the valve with his heat vision to be on the safe side. That done he flies back up into the air and checks in with the Martian Manhunter on the communicator he was loaned. The response Clark gets is to move onto the next nearest lake.

Clark accelerates through the air and comes to the next reservoir that was on the list. He spots the tanker with its hose already in the water. Is he too late?

No.

They are just moving to open the valve. A quick blast of heat vision welds it shut before Clark swoops down and grabs this tanker and takes it far away to be picked up later like the first by the authorities who can dispose of its contents safely.

That done that should only leave one reservoir left. Clark zips off towards it assuming either Wonder Woman or the Martian Manhunter will probably have already taken care of it by now.

Bad assumption as it turns out as Clark arrives just as they do to find they are all too late and that the mind spores have already been dumped into the water.

"Can they be filtered out?" Diana inquiries.

"Too small. Ivy designed them to be bacteria size," Clark recalls from the notes he saw.

"Some kind of herbicide?"

"That would poison the water," J'onn points out the flaw.

"Is that not better than leaving them to infect thousands."

"Ivy designed them to be immune to all existing methods of killing them...or at least I think she was trying to."

"How do you know that?" Diana asks Clark.

"I briefly saw some of her notes."

"Lets just assume the worse. What do we do?"

Clark thinks and comes to one possibility. "We evaporate the lake."

Diana takes issue with that. "That is impossible. We need to contain the spores."

"How? They are already spread out in the water. In a few hours at most they will be outside this lake. The spores can't survive outside a water environment. Remove the water. They die."

"How do you plan to evaporate a whole lake?" Diana asks Clark.

Clark looks down at the huge body of water below them. "Well I've never tried anything this big but what it is I shoot out of my eyes is concentrated infra-red radiation better known as heat."

"Can you really do it?" J'onn asks.

"Honestly I don't know but I have to try. This is my fault. I could have put an end to this days ago but I let it continue. We've got to try something."

J'onn has to concede that they must try something. He looks to Diana and his expressions asks for her to give Clark a chance. Diana decides they have nothing to lose.

"You're going to want to get back," Clark advises them. "Things are about to get very very hot."

Diana and J'onn fly some distance away as Clark closes his eyes and tries to summon up the strongest blast of heat vision he can. He has never attempted anything like this on such a scale. He isn't sure he can but he must. He must do this. His eyes shoot open and blindingly intense red beams erupt from his eyes and hit the water.

From their position Diana and J'onn have to cover their eyes at the blinding red light. Clark vanishes in an enormous cloud of steam that erupts and soon envelops the entire valley the reservoir sits in.

The glow visible from miles away fades away to nothing and Diana and J'onn try to peer through the mist. They float forward slowly to where Clark was and as they get closer they spot him through the thick water vapour slowly falling down towards the ground. They follow him and land on the cracked, baked hard lake bed.

Diana and J'onn move forward and find him down on his knees, breathing hard, sweat rolling down his face in rivers. J'onn moves forward and places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...just...really tired," Clark responds between breaths. "I can't do that again."

As the clouds lift more and J'onn can see more and more of the now dried out valley he says, "I do not believe you will have to. I believe you have accomplished it."

"That's good...although won't this hurt Gotham's water supplies?" Clark raises a concern.

"I believe that is better than the alternative," J'onn argues. "Besides I will make sure the Justice League aids in finding ways to refill the lake."

Clark nods as he takes a few minutes to regain even an ounce of his strength. He has never felt this drained. He doesn't think he could lift a freaking pebble at the minute.

"We should get back," Diana announces. "We have to deal with Ivy."

Dealing with Ivy means erasing her memory. To what extent J'onn doesn't know until he has a chance to examine Ivy's mind. Perhaps he can just erase her knowledge of Clark, Lana, Bruce, Dick, Barbara and Dinah or he might have to go further and erase everything as far back as to when Ivy first discovered the truth. Hopefully he won't need to do that second option. He dislikes immensely having to violate a person's mind like that.

* * *

Clark, Diana and J'onn firstly pick up Ivy's henchgirls and deliver the tankers to one location to be picked up and their contents disposed of safely. Diana thinks Bruce will probably get Wayne Enterprises to do that. Once they drop off the henchgirls with the police the 3 soon arrive back in the park where Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing and Black Canary have remained to watch over Ivy.

"So did you guys succeed?" Nightwing is the one to asks.

"We did," Diana confirms.

"Thanks to the Blur's assistance. Otherwise the water supply would have been contaminated," J'onn says giving Clark his dues.

"How could you?" Ivy asks Clark looking hurt by what she sees as his betrayal.

Clark looks down at her, still tied up, with a sad expression. "Because it was the right thing to do," he explains his actions simply.

"You didn't seem to think that before?"

"Ivy I never had any belief in what you were doing. All I was doing was playing along until Lana was found and safe which she is now."

"You're lying. I felt your passion. You will never be happy being this goody two-shoes hero."

"Ivy you do not know me. What you brought out was an aberration of my personality. I'm not going to deny that person exists inside me. We are all many people inside our minds. Many people coexisting in a balance and when you drugged me you unleashed that part of me without any of the normal balances and controls to keep my impulses in check. The truth is Ivy you have no idea or understanding why I did what I did. Then again in return I have no idea why you do what you do either. You are an intelligent woman and I regret you can't see that there are other ways to use your gifts to help the world. Perhaps one day you will see. I hope so but until that day comes let me make it clear. If you continue on this path and try and hurt innocent people I will stop you."

Ivy masks her pain at his words with a cold glare. "You think so? I may not understand why you do what you do but what I do know is your weakness and if necessary I will use it."

"No you won't."

"What does that mean?" Ivy asks him as his tone of absolute certainty about what he just said.

Clark sighs, turns round and walks away.

"What does that mean?" Ivy shouts at him.

J'onn steps next to Ivy and activates his communicator. "Watchtower. Lock on to my signal and transport 2."

In a shimmer of light J'onn and Ivy vanish as he takes her to the Watchtower to scan her mind and determine what needs to be erased.

Clark sighs again. It's over...or at least part of it is over. Everyone still remaining here knows his name now and far too much about him. More than he ever wanted. He's going to have to have a long think about what to do about that. First off right now he addresses Barbara. "Thank you for saying that I could be trusted."

Dick snorts loudly still pissed as hell about what was done to him. He was basically humiliated and it was seen by god only knows how many people.

Barbara silences any possible retort from Dick with a glare. "You're welcome but you understand this has changed things."

Clark nods. "Yes. I do. You know how to contact me Babs if you need to. I have to get Lana home," he says as they left her on that rooftop.

Barbara nods in understanding and Clark flies off.

"We're letting him go?" Dick queries.

"Short of Diana going another few rounds with him there was no way to stop him," Barbara points out. Besides he was looking as guilty as hell and he needs some time to himself to process this before they make decisions about where to go from here.

"Barbara is correct," Batman agrees with her decision which might be a surprise to some. "There has been enough damage done to Gotham. Another fight like that would only make it worse although rest assured Barbara there will be a discussion about how we ended up here and what to do with Mr Kent."

Barbara nods. She figured there would be. All of this has been seen by millions by now probably. They will have to come up with a statement or something and then there is how to deal with Clark from this point on. She has a feeling Bruce will no longer accept her alone dealing with him and truth be told Babs isn't sure she wants to do that any more. When things are a bit calmer and when she has had a chance to think everything over she and Clark will need to talk.

Diana raises a question. "Do you wish me to stay and assist with the clean up?" she asks knowing it is always better to get Bruce's permission.

"No," Bruce says shortly. "We'll handle this. There has already been enough damage to our reputations by this. It will make the criminal element more bold if it looks like we need help."

Diana doesn't really understand Bruce's thinking but she will not force herself where she isn't wanted...unless it is absolutely necessary. She turns to leave but Dinah stops her. "Yes Dinah?" Diana queries.

"Before you go I've just got to ask."

"Ask what?"

Dinah leans forward and scrutinises closely something on Diana's neck. "Is that a hickey?"

"A what?"

Dinah looks around and spots a piece of broken mirror. She picks it up and hands it to Diana who aims it to look at her neck. She spots a faint purplish bruise.

"Is that a hickey?" Dinah asks again because it sure looks like one to her. "You know a love bite?" she tries to clarify it in case Diana is struggling to understand what she means.

Diana's frowns and thinks. How in the name of the Gods...Hera! Clark Kent...when he was nuzzling her neck with kisses he...she can remember the feel of his teeth upon her skin. He must have done it then. Diana finds she is being looked at by 4 curious expressions who are all seemingly wanting an explanation. Diana finds she doesn't want to give one. "I have to go but if you need assistance please don't hesitate to call me," she offers before flying off post-haste and completely avoiding answering Dinah's question.

As Diana flies off her hand rubs the spot on her neck. She better wait until this fades before she sees Tom or only the Gods know how she would explain it. Diana had never felt anything like that before she must admit at the moment Clark Kent did that. It had felt...good...made her body shiver which is something she must work on. She should have much better control over her body's reactions. She is suppose to be an Amazon. Still it is odd to see something like that upon her skin. Her skin is so tough few things can leave marks. Certainly a normal mortal man could not have done it. In fact Diana is certain that Clark Kent is the first person to ever leave a mark like this upon her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ivy having her mind wiped was the only way out of this where everyone got to keep their secret identities intact. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The fallout of this has Clark making a decision that leads to the next stage of his life._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**The Watchtower...**

Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Batman. The Big Six. The regular meeting where they catch up on recent major events. J'onn is just finishing informing them of his success in removing the knowledge of the secret identities and other relevant knowledge from Poison Ivy's mind without having to do a complete mind wipe and how Ivy had now be returned to her prison cell. It had now been a couple of days since the incident in Gotham.

Batman is listening while at the same time reading over J'onn's written report. He will have to take steps to completely shut down this terrorist network Ivy managed to establish. However for the moment back onto the Blur. "Any chance you can do the same on the Blur?" he wonders because he wants the knowledge of his identity erased from this man's mind.

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Flash queries thinking that is going too far. "The guy was drugged. Otherwise what has he done?"

"I share Batman's sentiment,"Aquaman adds his opinion. "We know nothing of this man to be certain he can be trusted."

Green Lantern leans back in his chair, thinks for a moment and holds back his opinion for now.

J'onn looks to Diana for hers. "I am uncertain if that is necessary but I think it best to keep options open so Batman's question is valid. Could you erase the knowledge if it ever became necessary?" she asks.

"I cannot be certain," J'onn has to admit. "The Blur is not human. He is a Kryptonian. A species that is almost mythical as they had not left their home planet for millennia. I have no way to understand his mental architecture without studying him extensively. A procedure I doubt he would consent to and one I would not undertake without his permission. He is not a villain. As Flash said he was drugged. I believe...you may call it a gut instinct if you wish...I believe he is a good person who would not misuse the knowledge he now possesses."

Batman isn't taking J'onn's or anyone else's gut instinct as proof that the Blur is good. He only works with hard facts, few of which he has as both J'onn and Flash are correct in one sense. The Blur was drugged and what he observed was therefore not the real person. Therefore the next course of action is to place the Blur where he can be observed and studied close up. "Then he must be made a member so he can be watched and evaluated," Batman states. Not suggests. It is a statement of what needs to happen in his view.

"Since when did we force people to join?" Flash asks, that idea not sitting particularly well with him. The League was suppose to be about people voluntarily joining because they believed in its aims.

"Since it involves a being with powers to rival Diana and J'onn," Batman argues.

"Oh so it has nothing to do with your pride being a little wounded by the fact he kicked your ass?" Hal asks being quite perceptive as to what is really motivating Bruce.

"I do not let my emotions get in the way of making decisions," Batman states in that cold, gravelly voice.

Flash starts coughing and in between his coughs he speaks a word that suspiciously sounds like "Catwoman."

Flash gets the full Bat-glare for that and he sinks into his seat a little.

"I agree with Batman," Aquaman once more expresses his view that Bruce is correct. "This alien is far too powerful to be left roaming around without a leash of some kind."

"I agree with Flash. We do not force members to join," J'onn adds his opinion.

Everyone looks to Diana as leader to make the call. "We should vote on it," she decides since there was obviously a split. Best to see what is the majority decision.

"If it's a tie we leave him alone," Hal puts forward.

Diana agrees to that. Unless it's a majority decision they should not force him. Batman and Aquaman vote to have the Blur join. Flash and J'onn vote against leaving her and Hal to essentially decide. The pragmatic warrior in Diana agrees with Bruce and Arthur so makes her vote to have the Blur join leaving it upon Hal what the final decision will be.

"In their way both views have merit," Hal says. "However I agree with Flash. When did we start forcing people to join. Until we change the rules that says we do that I vote we leave him alone until he decides he wants to join."

"The vote is 3-3. As it is a tie the motion is defeated by the terms that were agreed," Diana announces.

Batman and Aquaman have extremely unhappy expressions at that. Both stand up and leave without another word.

"Gee those two are like grumpy brothers-in-arms," Flash complains at Batman's and Aquaman's similarly bad moods as he gets back to his feet and leaves with Hal.

Diana blows out a weary breath. J'onn places a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should go home. This last week has been trying."

Diana smiles a little at J'onn's care for her well-being. "Yes and that's just Plastic Man now he is out of that knot," she jokes. Then of course there was Maxima and the Blur and the clean-up of Ivy's scheme. "I can't even remember the last time I went home," she admits to J'onn or the last time she saw Tom. They had only exchanged a few brief messages. Diana decides she will go home if only to throw out all the food in her fridge that must be off by now.

Out in the corridor Wally says to Hal, "You know some days I wonder whether we have lost our way. I'm sure we use to stand for something noble."

Hal is a little surprised that Wally can sound so serious and actually twigs that. "We still do. We save people."

"Yeah but we seem to be getting more and more authoritarian. You know like..."

Hal cuts Wally off. "No. Just no. Don't compare us to them. We're not like them Wally. We never will be."

"A year ago I would have agreed with you but I don't know...something is changing Hal. I don't know what it is but some thing is changing." Wally checks his watch. "I've got to go. I have a date with Linda."

Hal watches Wally zip off with a wry smile. He really seems to like this Linda Park he is seeing. Hal lets out a breath as he rethinks Wally's suggestion. No. Just no. Hal won't accept they are becoming _them_. They are not becoming the Justice Lords.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Lana had had to come up with reasons for firstly her disappearance after Ivy abducted her and second her appearance in Gotham with the Martian Manhunter. Damn modern technology with cameras in everything. The surprising thing was that it was Batgirl...Barbara who had showed up and aided her with concocting a convincing story revolving around Ivy attempting to finish what she started that day in the park a few months back and the Justice League rescuing her.

Lana did not ask Barbara about the status of her relationship with Clark. Lana decided to not butt her nose in until Clark asked for her advice which he hadn't yet. He had mostly spent the last couple of days brooding in one of the darkest moods she had ever seen him in. He was visibly weighed down with his guilt. He had not talked about that either or what he got up to while under red kryptonite.

One thing that was certain as pertains to Clark was that he was now unemployed. Apparently not showing up to your jobs for several days are grounds to be dismissed unsurprisingly. As for Lana's job her assistant Mel had as always more than adequately covered for her. It was one reason Lana hired her because Mel was damn good at her job.

After spending the day getting caught up on work Lana returns to her apartment late to find Clark sitting on her couch looking deep in thought. She moves to sit down next to him. "So can I ask. You ready to talk about it yet?" she tentatively raises the subject.

Several minutes of silence and Lana starts to think that today won't be the day until finally he responds.

"You know I was just starting to think I was getting my life sorted out," Clark says.

"You were...you are," Lana assures him because she knows how devastated he was about losing his mother even if he tried to hide it.

"Am I? I thought I had grieved and was ready to move on but it seems I was deluding myself. I don't seem to be any further along with creating a life for myself than I was the day I arrived in Metropolis," he summarises what the red kryptonite along with Wonder Woman's lasso had forced out of him and forced him to have to confront about what he feels over everything he has lost in his life.

"Clark no-one ever 100% gets over losing the people they love. It takes time to heal."

"Why though Lana? Why do I always end up alone?"

"Clark you're not alone. You have me."

"For how long? Hmm? How long until someone else figures out what Ivy did and comes to get you?"

"Clark no-one identified you being the Blur," she points out.

"Only because by some miracle no-one got a clear shot of my face but there are too many pictures of partial images of me. Someone will connect it if I remain visible," he says with worry for Lana.

"Is that why you haven't shaved for these last 2 days?" Lana asks pointing at the stubble on his face.

Clark rubs his hand over his stubbly chin. "Partially. I think some facial hair might help hide my features but the truth is that the only way I can keep you safe is is if I disappear under the radar for awhile."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't stay here Lana," he tells her of the decision he has made after thinking it over for the last couple of days. "I need to just let people forget what they saw which I can't do if I'm seen every day by the same people. I've decided to do some travelling."

"Where? Across the States? Like a road trip?" she asks him for details while holding off her opinion that he's making a rash decision.

"No. More like across the world."

"What?"

"I was thinking that it's a big world and I've seen so little of it...and being in an entirely different country will make it easier for me to vanish into the crowd."

"Clark I don't think that's the right response to this," Lana argues against what he is saying.

Clark smiles oddly. "No. I didn't think you would."

"Clark please don't rush into making this decision."

"I wasn't going to. I need a few days to tidy up some things and I promise Lana I'll continue to review my decision but at the moment this is what I think is best."

"But why?" Lana asks still not really understanding.

"Too much has happened. Too many people know too much about me. I don't know how to handle that. I was never prepared for that right at this moment. I need to be away until I figure things out. As Pa use to say there comes a time in every man's life where he must embark on a journey alone to discover who he is. Because I lost him...because I had to look after Ma I've been putting that journey off. It's time I took it."

"You want my honest opinion Clark?"

"Always," he assures Lana.

"I think you're letting your guilt dictate your actions. I know you did things you are probably regretting."

"I did things that were not me at all."

"Is this because you slept with Ivy?" Lana asks because well it is an awkward subject to broach but she just doesn't get it.

"No...although that is not something I'm proud of."

"And Huntress?"

Clark screws his eyes shut. "I mentioned that as well didn't I?"

"Yes."

"That's...Lana you know me. I don't go sleeping around normally. That's not me. That's not us. We weren't raised that way."

"True," she concedes.

Clark sighs.

"Were there a lot of women?" she asks hoping that once he gets it off his chest he won't feel as guilty and will rethink his whole leaving scheme.

"No. Just the 3."

"Who was the 3rd?"

Clark laughs sadly at himself. "I have no idea. She said her name was Maxima...and she was almost as strong as I am."

"I've never heard the name."

"Me neither and I looked for her. I did a search online to see if she was some obscure hero or villain or something but nothing."

"Well if she is a powerful as you say Clark she'll probably pop up in some capacity one day but maybe you just need to take it as one of those human experiences. Trust me Mel has some stories about waking up next to some complete stranger after a night out. It happens. It's human."

Clark smiles slightly at Lana's description of him. "Thank you," he says gently. "You are a wise woman. How are you still single?" he asks since honestly Lana should have found the someone she deserves by now.

"Who the hell knows." On the subject of relationships. "Have you talked to Barbara yet?" Lana wonders.

"It's on my list of things to do."

"You ever going to tell me what happened?"

"No offence Lana but I would rather not...at least until I talk to Barbara."

Lana accepts that. "Ok but you know I'm here any time for you."

"I know...and thanks. You're my best friend you know."

"Really? What about Pete?" she asks in reference to Clark's only other really close friend growing up, Pete Ross.

"I've demoted him. I mean since he went off into politics it isn't like we really talk any more. He has his world. I have mine. We've moved on to different things," he says a little bit regretful he and Pete have essentially lost touch with each other.

The truth is the same applies to Lana in regards to Pete. The last time she saw him was Mrs Kent's funeral and that had been the first time in years really they had been together for any length of time. "So any plans for tonight?" Lana wonders.

Clark nods. "Yeah I have a couple of things I want to do."

* * *

**Washington DC...**

Tom Tresser slots the key into the lock and opens the door to his apartment after another long day. Really he is thinking quick bite to eat and collapse into bed.

That was what he was thinking until he stepped inside his apartment and found he wasn't alone. He has to blink to make sure he isn't seeing things. "Diana?"

"Tom!" Diana greets him with a smile. After leaving the Watchtower she went home cleared out her fridge, had a quick shower and change of clothes to freshen herself up. Then seeing it wasn't too late into the evening she had decided to drop in on Tom and surprise him since they had seen so little of each other.

"You're here?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asks back at the look of confusion on his face.

"Diana we've barely talked this last week," he reminds her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Yeah and I've had to cover for you with at work."

Diana does feels guilty about that. "I know Tom but I told you when we started dating that sometimes the League would have to take priority."

"I get it's important to you Diana but aren't I suppose to be as well."

"You are," Diana insists. This is the longest relationship she has ever had since she left home and came to Man's World.

"Really?" Tom questions that. Maybe it is because he is tried but he isn't in the mood to let this slide this time and he means this time as in this is not the first time this situation has arisen where he just doesn't seem very high up on Diana's list of priorities.

"You're questioning my word?" Diana asks, almost unable to believe he would do that. Diana doesn't lie about things like that. She doesn't get the option to as her lasso, as long as it is attached to her, forever makes sure she can't live in self-deception.

"No," Tom insists. Not her word. "I'm questioning what you see this as because right now I'm getting the feeling you are only paying lip service to this relationship. I'm getting the feeling you entered into it because you think that is what you are suppose to do or you were curious about what this whole thing between men and women is about and you wanted to solve the puzzle. Is that it Diana? Am I just a means to solve what you see as a curious intellectual puzzle?"

Diana frowns and her hands clench into fists. "Tom I do not know for certain what you are accusing me of but I am certain I do not like it."

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Tom insists. "I just want to know if this relationship has any future or not. I mean where do you see us in even a year from now Diana?"

Diana has no answer to that because it never occurred to her to think that far ahead. Why would she? They hadn't been dating that long for her to start thinking about those things. Surely they were still at the part of the relationship where they were living in the moment...Diana thinks that is where they are. She doesn't have huge experience to fall back on but it seems Tom might be thinking they are further along than she at least is.

Tom's mood darkens further when she doesn't reply. Obviously she isn't thinking about where this relationship is heading at all. Tom knows he should be happy. He's dating Wonder Woman but he just isn't as happy as he thinks he should be. Tom rubs his eyes. "Look Diana I'm tried. Lets...lets just talk about this when my mind is fresher ok?"

Diana nods, uncertain and unhappy about what just happened. After all where did all that come from suddenly?

Diana grabs her jacket, she had come in her civilian guise, slips it on and walks to the door. "I'll...uh...see you at work tomorrow?" she phrases it as a question as if unsure he'll want to see her.

Tom nods in almost sad concession that they can't avoid that. They're partners. He watches Diana leave pretty certain he just made a colossal mistake but it has been getting to him for awhile that Diana seems to put her work, her sisters, her...well too many things before him and he was just too tired to restrain himself from raising it.

He'll fix this. Somehow he'll fix this when his mind is able to think things through but as for right now he wanders into his bedroom and falls down upon the bed no longer hungry but just wanting a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

Another night, another patrol. In a sense it is what Huntress lives for...although she does have those papers to grade so she should probably cut it short and get started on that. She takes a run and leaps over an alley to the next rooftop. She'll do one more quick look around the local area and then head home.

"Good evening."

Huntress looks around for where that came from and then she looks up as the Blur floats down to land on the roof a short distance away. She notes he is out of the black and back in the blue leather pants, blue t-shirt and red hoodie vest-top with red boots combo she first met him in. She spots the shades on his face and the fact there is some stubble on his chin. "Save it," she says.

"What?"

"I know why you're here. I know you were drugged and you're no doubt here to apologise for sleeping with me and how you regret it yadda yadda...save it. I get it. You don't need to say anything."

Clark folds his arms across his chest. "You done?" he asks.

Huntress mimics him and folds her arms across her chest. "Depends. If you're here for the reason I said leave," she tells him.

Clark pushes the hood back and then pulls his shades off his face. Considering he had sex with her and considering she hangs out with Barbara and Black Canary there is really little point in keeping his face hidden from her.

Huntress for the first time gets to see his face in its entirety. Dayum. He was gorgeous.

"You said regret," he begins with. "Regret is the wrong word. You're a beautiful woman and only an idiot would regret being with you and I like to think I'm not an idiot...although I can be a little slow sometimes on the uptake," he jests in a self-deprecating manner.

Huntress' lips twitch a little at his humour. "I still feel like a but is coming," she says.

"I was drugged and that was not really me. I..." he trials off and paces a little as he rethinks his words. He planned this out generally what to say but not word for word. "It's a personal choice not a judgement on anyone who thinks differently but I don't tend to sleep with people without getting to know them first. Call it old-fashioned if you want but it is who I am."

"Ok. You're old-fashioned," Huntress jokes with a smirk.

Clark smiles a little. "I don't regret what we did," he repeats his assertion.

"But we won't be doing it again," Huntress can guess.

"No," Clark says simply.

"Well I appreciate you coming all this way to tell me but it wasn't really necessary. I'm a big girl. I don't need my feelings mollycoddled. In fact I kind of hate all that. I prefer people just to get to the point and say what is on their minds."

"That's only part of the reason I'm here. The other is to say thank you for finding Lana and if you ever need a favour I owe you one."

"Well technically I could consider the multiple orgasms you gave me as payment," she points out and smirks when he visibly turns beetroot red to the tips of his ears. Oh she can definitely have fun with him now she knows how easily the real him is embarrassed. It's that small town upbringing no doubt with old-fashioned values. "However since you're offering consider me a debt I will ask to be paid one day."

"Done...but just the one," he clarifies.

"Aw shame. You seemed to enjoy multiples before," she teases.

"I'm going to leave before my face gets any redder," he says.

Huntress laughs softly.

Before he leaves Clark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small crucifix and holds it out to Huntress. "This is yours I believe."

Huntress reaches out and takes it. She wondered what happened to that.

"I...uh...kind of tore it off when we were..." Clark rubs the back of his neck as he fumbles over his words trying to describe how he tore it from around her neck when they were having sex. "I would have brought it back sooner but I wanted to get the chain repaired first."

Huntress is at a loss for words. She thinks this possibly could be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her and he doesn't even know how much this small cross means to her. She took this off her mother's body after her parents were murdered. It was upon this cross she made her oath to avenge them. "Thank you," she says genuinely.

"It's the least I could do," he says modestly before he slips his shades back on and pulls his hood back up. "Well I'll go. I have things to do. Goodnight," he says his farewells.

"Wait," Huntress says stopping him. "I know you were drugged before but if you wanted to start over again from scratch I would not be adverse to that," she makes the offer because she is genuinely touched by what he did and hell he is gorgeous. Even if it didn't work out she could at least not have the regret of not having tried.

Clark blinks. He never expected that. "I...I'm sure you're a wonderful person but I'm not in a good place right now to start anything," he says trying to turn her down as gently as possible. Clark may not be brilliant or an expert on relationships but he knows enough about himself right now to know the last thing he can do is be involved with anyone.

"I understand that," Huntress says in response and she does. She's been in that place. Arguably or some people would make the argument she is still in that place.

"Thank you...and one day I'm certain you'll find the man you deserve," he says before he floats upward and zips off across Gotham's skyline.

Huntress loops the chain over head and puts the cross back where it belongs around her neck. She smiles a little and almost feels sad that he didn't want to continue their little get together but somehow for whatever reason she never ends up with the good guy...and can't help but wonder if in another moment he would be the man she deserves.

* * *

**The next morning, outside Gotham...**

The Mayor of Gotham City, the Police Commissioner and various other officials stand at what was the water's edge of one of Gotham's reservoirs which is now completely dry after the Blur vaporised the entire contents to prevent the spread of mind spores courtesy of Poison Ivy.

The Mayor in particular is getting fed-up of trying to run a city where psychos and criminals can even attempt this kind of stuff. He has already decided he has had enough and won't be standing for another term.

Until then...until his current term expires he has to deal with the current issue of how to refill this lake before Gotham starts to run short of water. Of course you don't have those types of discussions here. This is just for the PR and to get some good photos on the news showing him acting decisively to resolve this problem.

He answers the usual questions from the assembled press and gets to the last question from a certain female reporter.

"Mr Mayor. Lois Lane. Daily Planet. The Justice League issued a statement explaining Poison Ivy had managed to drug the Blur into acting the way he did but he still did an enormous amount of damage. Is he going to be held to account or do you just bow in awe like everyone else does to the them and let the Blur get away with it?"

"Ms Lane. I would love to hold the Blur to account and if you can hand him in or give us his current location then I'm certain Commissioner Gordon will act."

"Oh. Would this act be in the same way you have turned a blind eye to Batman and company all these years?"

"Ms Lane it is official policy not to condone the acts of vigilantes but they exist and even you have to admit they have done much to restrain the activities of these supervillains that plague our communities."

"That's a nice avoidance of answering my question," Lois says sounding smarmy about it.

"Ms Lane as I recall you have written many favourable articles about the Justice League."

"Yes," she concedes. "I have also written criticisms where justified but this is not about the League. I'm just trying to clarify your position. Do you have a different position between League and non-League members? That would explain your tolerance of Batman."

"Ms Lane my position is that everyone has to be held accountable for their actions. I am by the voters of Gotham. You are by your readers. The Blur, the Batman, the Justice League all need to be held to account by someone and I have already explained my desire to see the Blur held to account for his actions. Now there is little more I can add to that."

"Really?" Lois questions that. "What about the fact it is speculated the Blur took down over half of Gotham's crime bosses and psychos which is more than you have managed in 3 years?"

"There is no absolute proof he was behind that."

"We both know he was."

"I will not indulge in idle speculation Ms Lane. As for my record I am more than happy to defend it to the voters of this city. One of which you are not."

"What about Lana Lang's involvement?" Lois fires off another question quickly not allowing him to brush her off.

"Ms Lang has already given a statement to the police and the press. I will not elevate myself into a position where I will assume I can speak for her. If you have questions for her Ms Lane go ask her directly."

"Mr Mayor..."

"I think that's enough," the Mayor's press agent steps in. "You've had more than your fair share of questions and the mayor is a busy man. I'm sure you have enough tittle tattle for your article Ms Lane."

"Tittle tattle?" she exclaims angrily that this jerk dare insinuate she writes tittle tattle. "Can I quote you on that?"

"We're done. Thank you for your time ladies and gentleman," the PR agent announces as the mayor is led back to his car to be driven away.

That PR guy is on Lois' black list from now on. She was here to try and get a full understanding of what happened to Metropolis' first full-time hero the Blur since her stress-relief partner was being tight-lipped about it. Lois was so turning off _that_ tap to Hal for awhile in retaliation.

Essentially Lois just knows the statement the Justice League released doesn't quite cover it all. How did Ivy managed to drug the Blur? That was never explained in detail. Lois knows BS-ing when she hears it and that statement was it at its finest. They're covering stuff up. Lois knows it and despite in some senses being a fan of the League that won't stop her finding out what it is they are hiding.

Just then an enormous shadow comes over the entire valley. Suddenly Lois screams out at what feels like a drop of ice water goes down the back of her heck. She hates that. There are audible gasps from the people around her and Lois looks at them to find they are all looking up. She does the same and what she sees is an enormous iceberg above her being carried by what is in comparison a tiny figure in red and blue. The Blur.

Lois watches on as he places the enormous chunk of ice down upon the dry lake bed. He then floats up to where she and the rest of her fellow reporters are and hovers there. He then addresses the crowd.

"I cannot atone for my actions nor the destruction I caused. An apology is insufficient but I offer one and hope and believe the people of this city have it in their hearts to be forgiving. What I can do is to replenish this lake with this piece of frozen fresh water I brought here. I believe it best to leave it to melt slowly of its own accord. Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for your time."

He then shoots off upward and away with a sonic boom as he breaks the sound barrier.

* * *

**The Batcave...**

That night Barbara makes her way down into the cave by the staircase from the manor above. She had come dressed in her civilian guise. This wasn't really business per say although she and Bruce still have to have that chat about what to do with Clark. It was also more than that. Barbara's thoughts about quitting this hero gig had returned stronger than ever after the many mistakes and misjudgements she made during the whole incident with Clark. Well she isn't here to discuss that particular issue with Bruce. It is just something that is on her mind. She finds Bruce hovering over a microscope examining something. She walks up next to him and spots a thin sliver of green material on the slide. "What's that?" she asks.

"The substance J'onn described in his report."

Report? Barbara looks down at the bench and spots a file. She picks it up, opens it and starts reading. It is J'onn's report on what transpired in Gotham. "Kryptonite?" she inquires.

"An extraterrestrial element whose radiation is fatal to Mr Kent."

"Bruce you are not thinking of using it against him are you?" she asks, almost outraged that he would.

"Only if I have to."

"Bruce," she says his name forcefully.

Bruce turns from the microscope and looks at her. "Some method is required to contain him should he prove to be an enemy," he states flatly defending his actions.

"Bruce he is not an enemy. He's a nice guy."

"You're thinking with your hormones."

Barbara scowls at him. "Bruce I'm about 5 seconds away from punching you," she warns him. "My judgement is based solely on knowing who Clark is. Perhaps you should try that sometime instead of jumping to the worse case scenario first off."

"Do you see me running off to try and take him down?" he asks rhetorically.

"I somehow doubt that little sliver is enough to stop him," she shoots down his argument.

"I'm working on procuring more," he admits because he assumes Barbara would assume that is what he is doing. "I've only been able to track down a few known pieces. The cheapest one will cost me about $50,000."

"Which is pocket change for you but listen to me well Bruce. If you use it when it is not justified you will find me your enemy," she lets him know.

"It's a fail-safe only," he explains himself. "You can't deny we need one."

Barbara wishes she could but she can't.

"Do you wish to tell me how we ended up where we did?"

"Not particularly."

Bruce glares at her.

"There isn't much to say Bruce that J'onn doesn't include in his report. You know basically how we ended up here."

"Very well," he concedes seeing Barbara isn't going to reveal more detail about whatever transpired between herself and Kent. "Lets talk about the future."

"Lets not because I haven't talked to Clark yet."

"Why not?"

"Unlike you he can't turn his emotions off. He needed a few days to process things."

"He looked fine on the news...unless you missed that?"

"No I saw him drop the iceberg off. I'm going back to Metropolis tonight. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid and confront him."

Bruce just looks at her.

"Oh come on Bruce. I know you. Powers or not you would go ahead and do it. In Clark's case it would be a mistake. You confront him in your usual manner you'll drive him away not bring him into the Justice League which is what you want so you can keep an eye on him."

Bruce has to concede that he taught Barbara well for her to correctly surmise his actions. "Very well. On this occasion I shall leave it to you but don't expect me not to intervene should he become troublesome."

Barbara would be more surprised if he didn't. She turns to leave but Bruce stops her.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"It wouldn't be the same without you if you quit."

Barbara's expression is one of complete and total surprise. "How did you..."

Bruce looks at her. "I may be insensitive," he admits his failings. "But I'm not blind. I know you've been unhappy."

Barbara sighs. "The mission may be enough for you but I need more than that."

"Or perhaps you just need a break."

Barbara looks at him with even more surprise that he suggested that.

"As you said you're not me. I accept giving total dedication to this. It is my choice. As for yourself it is obviously better if you take a break and come back refreshed rather than you quit completely. It's only logical."

"I...I need to think on it."

Bruce nods. "Understandable."

Barbara starts to head up the stairs that lead up to the manor. She stops just before they turn the corner and she vanishes from sight. "Bruce. Thank you," she says for once in his life giving some credence to her feelings.

As expected he says nothing back and Barbara continues her walk thinking as she does so that Bruce is probably correct. Maybe it's time she took a vacation.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Barbara walks into her apartment after the trip from Gotham. Her phone rings. She fishes it out of her pocket. "Hello."

"Babs."

"Clark?" she asks with surprise at hearing from him. She thought she would have to be the one to make the first move to resolve stuff.

"Yes. Are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"I was thinking that I could come round so we could talk."

"...ok. Sure," Barbara decides. It isn't like she has anything else to do.

There is a knock at her door. She turns round, opens it and standing there is Clark. "Were you waiting for me?"

"No. I came from home."

"In 5 seconds?"

Clark opens his mouth but Babs cuts him off. "Right. Superspeed. I forgot. Please no comments," she begs not wanting it pointed out how on earth she could forget that. She gestures for him to come in.

Clark walks in and Barbara closes the door. She points him at her couch while she sits in the chair opposite. "Clark. I'm sorry," she starts off saying.

"I know you are...but that doesn't change what you did."

Barbara struggles for what to say.

"Barbara I've done a lot of thinking. I'm not angry at you. I don't hate you," he tells her and he really isn't. He's just melancholic about it as he is in general about his life at the minute.

Barbara feels relief that he doesn't seem to hate her.

"You talked to Dick yet?"

Barbara is surprised he would ask that. She shakes her head. "No."

"Barbara I am the last person on earth at the moment that should give advice on relationships but you obviously have unresolved feelings for him."

Barbara rubs her head and sighs sadly. "It's really not that simple. It was...bad...by the end. When you took you me out I realised it was the first time I had been on a date in ages from even before Dick and I split up. Then there was the fact he made decisions that would drastically alter our lives without consulting me."

"Shouldn't you be saying this to him."

"Ok. Add lack of communication to our problems."

"Which won't be solved by bottling your feelings up Barbara. That is part of the reason I act so far out of control under red kryptonite. All the feelings I bottle up explode out like a volcano."

Barbara looks at him curiously, intrigued by his insight into himself.

In response Clark shrugs. "I'm aware of my flaws. Ma and Pa use to always say I carried too much on my shoulders and didn't share it. They weren't wrong."

"So you and I..." she starts to say wanting to clarify it.

"Barbara I like you. You're a great person and you deserve someone amazing to make you happy but you need to resolve your issues with Dick and I need to resolve my grief and to find my place in this world."

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"Well first off...I'm really trying to avoid saying that horrible phrase about remaining friends."

"Yeah. I hate that one too so you can skip it. I get it. You and I...we don't have a future."

"In any sense Babs because I'm leaving."

"What?"

Clark repeats what he said to Lana about too many people seeing him and the need to vanish under the radar.

Barbara guesses that explains the stubble on his face. "So no joining the Justice League?" she queries. "Because you know they're interested," she feels she should mention just to tell Bruce she tried.

Clark shakes his head. His doubts about the Justice league and what they stand for are if anything stronger. "No. This is best for me to figure out who I am," he reiterates his belief.

"So definitely leaving?"

"Yes."

"Huntress will be so disappointed."

"Huh?"

"She brags."

Clark lowers his head into his hands for a minute horribly embarrassed by the thought of what Huntress may have revealed. He looks up at Barbara. "Babs I..."

"You were drugged," she states cutting off what she knows was an apology. It's not necessary.

"I'm sorry you found out that way."

"Clark...I didn't have a claim on you or anything. You are free to do what you want."

"I'm still sorry."

Barbara won't say this but it did sting a little when Helena mentioned it. Of course she understands that Helena didn't know Clark was the Blur and therefore she didn't know it was Clark she was sleeping with so despite any urge to be angry at Helena there is no justifiable reason to be angry at Helena...and some days Barbara hates how analytical her mind is. Is some irrational anger too much to ask for?

Barbara decides the best thing to do right now is not dwell on this and change topics. "You should know...Batman is looking into obtaining that kryptonite substance," she feels he should know.

Clark is kind of relieved when Babs changes the topic but he still feels as guilty as hell. In response to her he says, "Actually I'm not surprised. After everything I did I suppose that was inevitable. It's another reason I need to vanish."

"You going to stop being the Blur?"

"Yes...and no."

"I'm lost."

"Ok don't please don't take this the wrong way but as I said I did a lot of thinking these last couple of days. I still want to help people but I want to discover for myself the best way to do that. I appreciate all you were trying to teach me but you were trying to mold me into what you thought I should be. Not what I should discover for myself what I need to be."

"That's not what I was trying to do," Barbara defends herself, sounding angry at what he is suggesting she was was doing. What he is suggesting is that she is Bruce and was somehow manipulating him.

"Not consciously no but what were you teaching me Babs except your way of thinking?"

"You know if you were going to break up with me there are nicer ways to go about it!" she says in a raised voice.

Clark closes his eyes and rubs his brow. "Babs don't go there," he pleads. He is in no mood to revert to the subject of them and have this descend into an argument.

"Why not?"

Clark looks at her and is surprised she is going there. She has an excellent memory. She can't have forgotten. Well fine he decides with some spite. She wants to go there. They'll go there. "Ok Babs. Let me remind you." He coughs and speaks in a higher pitch imitating her, "Clark. I would like us to keep a solely professional relationship for now."

"Yeah and who kissed who Clark?" she asks him, her voice stern.

"Who kissed back? Who moaned out another man's name?"

Barbara's anger instantly vanishes and her guilt returns.

Clark takes a moment to reign in his emotions. This is not what he wants he remembers. "Babs I do not want to fight with you. I don't want this to end with us mad at each other but this is the end. I need to step out on my own. That is what I came here to tell you." Clark steps up to her and kisses her softly on the corner of her mouth. "Take care of yourself. Talk to Dick and whatever choice you make be happy," he says, genuinely wanting her to be so, before he departs leaving Barbara alone in her apartment with thinking to do and decisions to make.

* * *

The next night Lana stands in her apartment looking out the window. Clark had said his farewells and was gone He promised to remain in touch and Lana knows he will keep his word on that but still she'll miss him. It had been nice having company even of the strictly platonic kind. Lana still believes he is making a misjudgement but she had tried and failed to dissuade him so she would do what friends do for each other. She would support him.

A knock on her door grabs her attention and Lana goes and opens it. "Jimmy?" she inquires with surprise at seeing the young man again. Clark had struck up a friendship with him. Lana had...well she had been busy at work and hadn't seen him since that night they first met.

"Can I come in?" Jimmy requests.

"Uh sure...but Clark's not here," she informs him.

"I know. He left. He came to see me," Jimmy explains that Clark had come to say farewell.

Lana lets him in and Jimmy wanders in a little before hovering. He then pulls something out of his pocket. He looks nervous Lana would judge.

Jimmy takes a breath. "I wasn't sure how to say this..." he trails off and passes Lana the photos he just took out.

Lana takes them and looks through them. They are photos of Clark...well the Blur in Gotham. Not ones that show his face clearly. She looks up at Jimmy, perplexed by what he means by giving her these but suddenly from his expression she gets it. "You know."

Jimmy nods. It wasn't hard, for him, to see that it was Clark in the photos. As for other people somehow no-one saw it. It was kind of weird if Jimmy was honest.

Lana turns walks a few steps away needing a moment to think.

"I'm not here to expose him," Jimmy tells her. "It is just...I've never been in this situation and I saw you in the images from Gotham and I figured you were the person to talk to."

Lana laughs a little at the absurdity of that...or at least it sounds a little absurd to her.

"I'm not sure where to start honestly," Jimmy admits at a total lost about what he suppose to do now or what he is suppose to ask.

Lana sucks it up and turns to face him. "It's a really long story Jimmy."

"Lois isn't back from Gotham yet so I have the night off," he tells her as in he is not going anywhere.

"Alright. You're going to want to sit down," Lana tells him because he'll find his legs won't be able to support him much after she gets through telling this story and he needs to hear it so he can understand who Clark is and why he must keep it secret.

* * *

Elsewhere in Metropolis that night Lex is reviewing the images from Gotham after waiting a few days to collect them together. Wonder Woman defeated the Blur but only through greater skill. Not greater power. That is what Lex had come to conclude. It makes the Blur an interesting possibility for Lex to use in his war with the Justice League.

This incident had also taught him something else. Poison Ivy was able to manipulate the Blur in some fashion and if he can be manipulated...if his mind can be altered then he can be controlled. It was only a question of how and through what method.

The Justice League had done a good job of pulling the wool over people's eyes...of selling them a convenient tale to comfort them but Lex knew better. Lex saw through it. They avoided the details of what Ivy had done precisely and avoided the details of how they freed the Blur.

The details was what Lex needed to know because once he did the Blur's power would be his to command and use and victory in this war would finally be his.

* * *

**Bludhaven...**

It was not a choice Dick regretted leaving Gotham. Bruce...it had been intolerable trying to live up to Bruce's standards. No matter what he did...no matter how old he got Bruce continued to treat him like that little kid who has lost his parents and whom Bruce gave an outlet for his grief and pain.

Dick left because he had had enough of trying to live up to the impossible.

The only regret he has is that his leaving spelt the end of his relationship with Barbara. He has tried to move on but in the end when he imagines a future with someone the person he sees is Babs. It is always her he will love.

Right now Dick sits in his apartment holding an old picture of him and Babs smiling, happy, together. He lets out a sigh. "Where did it all go wrong?" he asks.

"Well how about the part where you started taking me for granted."

Dick shoots up to his feet and he finds Batgirl standing there leaning against the wall next to the window. "Babs. I never took you for granted," he swears.

"Dick. This is the part where you shut up, listen and let me vent," she tells him broaching no room for debate. Barbara pulls her mask down. Clark was right yesterday she had come to accept after her anger at him cooled off. She needed to tell Dick exactly where it went wrong and then his response will determine whether they try this again or she finally puts her feelings to bed and moves on so he better come up with some damn good answers because she has to just admit looking at him as she does now she can't deny that she still loves him...and perhaps she thinks with a sly smile...perhaps they can take that vacation she has decided to go on together.

* * *

**Smallville...**

Clark was just making one last check-up around the farm as it would be some considerable time he thinks before he returns here. This house, where he grew up, should be full of happy memories but at the minute it is just full of sad ones regarding the loss of his parents. This is why he needs to go. If he stays he'll end up back in a full scale mope-a-thon and that is not what Clark wants.

What he wants...desires is an understanding of his place in this world. He has all this power but for what and how is he suppose to use it?

These are things he needs to discover the answers to and he just feels it is best if he does it alone out there. As he said to Lana it's a big world and he has seen little of it if he is being honest. He has seen little of how people perceive heroes or want from their heroes. If he is going to continue down that path it is something he has determined he needs to know.

Clark steps from the house into the loft of the barn where he spent many an hour of his childhood sitting and contemplating the world, what he was and his place in it. Like now he never could come up with an answer but that was more to do with the fact he spent more time dreaming about Lana than anything. He really did have it bad for Lana back then.

Clark's brow then furrows and his eyes suddenly dart back and forth. Since he started helping out, being the Blur, and using his powers more often he has learned just how truly sharp his hearing is after years of basically ignoring that gift and that gift has picked up the fact he is no longer alone. Clark turns round to find the Martian Manhunter standing there. "You should have phoned ahead. I was just about to leave and I have nothing to offer you," Clark says failing in what his mother told him to be a courteous host to guests.

J'onn evaluates Clark for several moments. "I understand what you are doing," he says being sympathetic. "When I lost my family and my people I too spent many years travelling alone."

"I don't wish to be rude but is there a point?"

"What I took years to learn is that you don't need years to learn that being alone is not the answer. That you require companionship to help you heal and move on."

"Heal? It depends what you expect me to be healing from."

"You are the last of your kind as I am the last of mine. I understand your pain."

"I can't feel pain for a race I can't even remember."

That's a lie and a poor one at that. J'onn doesn't even need his telepathy to tell that. However what J'onn can also tell is that Clark says it in an attempt to convince himself that it is true. He could offer many words but Clark is not ready to hear them. "Then I shall not impose on you further. However should a day come you ever wish to talk I am here to listen," he makes the offer.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't see that happening. There is nothing to discuss," Clark says, his voice frigid cold. He can't see what there is to talk about.

"Then I bid you a farewell and wish you well in wherever your travels take you," J'onn offers kind words. Until the day Clark is ready to listen to his wisdom there is little more he can do.

"Thank you," Clark says politely out of an ingrained habit more than anything. J'onn departs the barn and Clark hears the whoosh to indicate the Martian leaving. Clark blows out a breath and tries to forget what J'onn was trying to raise. He makes quick work of securing the house before he picks up his bag and takes off into the air. He has one more goodbye to say before he leaves.

Clark comes to a stop a couple of feet off the ground before he sits there cross-legged hovering. "Ma. Pa," he says to their gravestone. "I'm not sure if you'd be disappointed in me for my decision or not but this is what I feel I have to do. I hope you understand. It may be awhile before I come to see you again. I...miss you," he says sadly. "I wish you were here but you're not and that's part of the problem. I just don't know what to do to make it better. To make the pain go away. I...I'm just going to sit here awhile," he decides and until the sun rises and he makes his leave that is precisely what Clark does.

* * *

_Author's Note: After what happened I wanted Clark to make a complete break with everything. This way I get to move him to where I want him to be for the next part of his journey. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark's travels teach him a few things about who he is and who he isn't suppose to be._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Kenya, 5 months later...**

The whole of East Africa had been experiencing drought pushing the region into famine and millions to starvation. In response refugee camps are set up to house the displaced who in their desperation and hunger have been forced to move to find food or die. Within these camps are many volunteers working for many different charities but all with the same goal of saving as many as possible.

One such person walking amongst the sea of tents is a tall man with long dark hair that hasn't been cut in 5 months. He has a full thick beard of 5 months growth. Sitting upon his nose is a pair of thick black rimmed glasses with a broken leg stuck back together using a sticking plaster. These glasses hide his eyes of deep cerulean blue.

"Clark!" a voice shouts out.

Clark Kent turns, pushes his glasses up his nose with his thumb, and waves. "Nathan!" Clark greets the man with dark hair. Nathan was from France and was the first friend Clark made after he left the States. Nathan was a doctor working for a charity, volunteering his free time to help those not as advantaged. Nathan is not alone Clark can see. As he walks towards Clark there is a small group of young people trailing behind him. "New arrivals?" Clark queries as Nathan reaches him.

Nathan grins. "Fresh meat for the grinder," he jokes in the gallows humour that Clark has learned is Nathan's trademark.

Surrounded as they were by hungry people and in many cases people who reach them too late to be saved Clark accepted that Nathan's jokes were his coping mechanism. Not that Clark minds the jokes but he really just endures it all with a kind of stoicism. In one sense Nathan wasn't wrong. Being in this place can be an emotional grinder when so many can't be saved but it has its brighter points by every person they do manage to save.

"I was just telling them that they'll cope fine," Nathan says. He then grins cheekily. "After all no-one can be as bad as you when we first met."

"Ha. Ha," Clark responds dryly. "I could retell the story of our first meeting and how doctors make the worse patients," he snaps back.

"I was nothing but the perfect textbook patient," Nathan says with an air of innocence.

"Uh huh. Oh look," Clark says pointing into the sky. "A flying pig."

The small group of volunteers burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Please excuse Clark. He thinks he has a sense of humour," Nathan says jokily putting Clark down.

"Please excuse Nathan. He thinks he's witty," Clark hits back with.

The usual bantering out of the way Clark and Nathan give the usual welcoming instructions about processing refugees who arrive. Taking their names and any family members' names as in the struggle to reach here many families often end up split up and need to be brought back together. There is obviously also, for those medically trained, doing an initial assessment about who needs treatment the most urgently and to prioritise them.

* * *

**The Batcave...**

Nightwing enters the cave. Over the last few months his relationship with Bruce had gotten a little better. At the moment they were working a case together involving the crime boss known as the Black Mask as his operations spread from Gotham to Bludhaven and beyond.

When Dick nears the Batcomputer what he finds is Bruce not working their case but using it to try and find someone else. "You're not still looking for him are you?" he asks unable to believe even Bruce is still on that.

"He's powerful and he's dangerous and..."

"And hasn't done a thing in 5 months. In fact he has so gone to ground that not even you can find him. Bruce...let it go."

Bruce turns round and looks at the young man before him with intense scrutiny. "When did you let it go?" he asks back.

"Bruce he was drugged. Barbara explained it. Clark Kent is no threat to anyone."

Ah. Now Bruce understands. Barbara has no doubt been working her charms on Dick ever since they took that month off together and reconciled. If Bruce was being honest with his opinions when they got back from that holiday both were obviously happier and Barbara was back being Batgirl with more enthusiasm for the work than he had seen in her for years. "Do you really believe that?" he asks just wanting to be sure this is Dick's beliefs and not Barbara's.

"Look if he was an alien who just arrived on Earth then perhaps I would be thinking like you do but this is different. He grew up here." Dick laughs at how strange this next bit sounds. "He grew up on a farm in rural Kansas for crying out loud. Maybe the reason you can't find him is that after what happened all he wanted to do was to go back to living a simple life like that somewhere. Would even you deny him that?"

If Bruce thought that was all he would probably leave Clark Kent alone...with the proper means of observation naturally but the point is Bruce doesn't know that. He doesn't know anything because he can't find the man.

"Are you even prepared to give him a second chance or is this still your wounded pride?" Dick asks bluntly about what is motivating Bruce. The fact that he got beat in his own city ridiculously easily.

"I never let my emotions cloud my judgement."

"Right," Dick says with a roll of his eyes. "That's why you are still playing this game with Selina."

Some days Bruce gets tried of how everyone raises that. It isn't like they think. Although he can't deny that from almost the first day he met her he has been drawn to her. Alfred even dared to raise the point that perhaps it was the forbidden fruit angle that draws Bruce in. "What about your wounded pride?" Bruce asks back.

Dick smirks. "I had Babs kiss it better." Which is not untrue. When you hear the woman you love tell you how much she loves you it does do a lot to boost your self-esteem.

Bruce closes his eyes and shakes his head. For once those are details he could do without.

"Bruce. If Clark Kent ever returns I'm willing to give him a second chance," Dick says and in fact he is willing to forgive the guy for the sole reason Babs said it was Clark that told her to come see him and talk. The fact Clark did that and Dick is now probably happier than ever is more than sufficient reason to forgive what happened in Gotham. Dick continues, "Maybe you should just do the same."

"When I get given reason to give him a second chance I will. Until then I'm not resting until I find him."

Dick sighs. He tried. "Alright since I can't dissuade you can we focus back on Black Mask for the moment."

Bruce nods and agrees as he turns his attentions back to that. "By the way where is Barbara tonight?" he asks.

"Recruiting. Barbara wants to expand the Birds of Prey to deal with the kind of stuff the Justice League misses yet is too big for the police. International criminal organisations and alike."

"You weren't listening," Bruce assumes from how vague Dick's descriptions was.

"I was distracted," Dick defends himself. Distracted by the fact Babs was explaining this idea of hers to him in the bedroom dressed only in one of his shirts which ended mid-thigh. Her legs are very distracting.

* * *

**Kenya...**

A few days later one of those new arrivals Patricia, a young woman, 23, with medium length brown hair from new York is working with Nathan when she spots Clark spending some time with a small brown-skinned boy. In fact she has noticed Clark spends a lot of time with that boy.

"So which one are you interested in?"

Patricia looks at Nathan puzzled. "What?"

Nathan smirks. "A joke. Something intrigues you about Clark yes?"

Patricia nods. "He is..." she trails off looking for the right word to describe him.

"An enigma I think the term you are looking for is."

"He's nice and funny and easy to talk to yet..."

"He says nothing about himself. That has been true from the moment I first met him."

"When was that?"

"About 5 months ago. I was in Haiti at the time working at a clinic. There was an earthquake and the building I was in collapsed. Clark was the one who dug me out of the rubble. He took care of me while we waited for the rescue teams to arrive."

"Is that what he was referring to when he said you were a bad patient?"

Nathan laughs warmly at the memory. "Indeed. I had a bad gash on my leg and a concussion but I kept insisting on trying to get up and help. Clark almost had to tie me down to stop me."

"How did the two of you end up here?"

"Clark may not say it out-loud but I could tell he was dealing with some painful things. You do this job long enough it isn't hard to spot pain and hurt no matter how well someone might try to hide it. Since he helped me when I was injured I decided to help him by being his friend. I could see he needed one. I persuaded him to stay when he wanted to leave. I taught him the basics of this job and basic medical training and he has been helping me ever since. After I recovered from my injuries in Haiti we went to Brazil and then Cambodia before the famine here began. That was a month ago we arrived here."

"Yet how much do you really know about him?" Patricia asks. Her mother always did accuse her of being nosy.

"Probably as much as you." Or in other words not very much even after 5 months of knowing Clark.

"He sounds like he is from the mid-West," Patricia deduces from Clark's accent.

"Kansas in fact. He's told me that much."

"Aren't you curious to know more?"

Nathan shrugs. "When he is ready to speak he will. Honestly he is better than he was. He was always so sad looking when I first met him but I think during the time since we met and the things he has seen has given him some perspective on his life. He is in fact much happier and more comfortable with himself than he was."

"Even amidst all this?"

"Yes. Even amidst all this," Nathan says with a wry smile.

"What about the boy he is with?"

"Abdi," Nathan gives the name. "He was almost dead when he arrived here. I missed the fact he was still alive. Clark somehow didn't and he has been bringing that boy back to life a little bit every day since," he explains and he isn't just meaning in the physical sense.

For Clark himself he guesses he shouldn't be surprised that people pick up how he doesn't talk about himself much. He had overheard Nathan and Patricia of course. He met Nathan when he was flying over Haiti shortly after he left Smallville and spotted the building collapse due to the earthquake.

Spending time with Nathan and others who voluntarily give up their time Clark has come to realise he fixated too much on those big flashy heroes in the costumes and not on the more mundane everyday heroes like Nathan who risk their lives in sometimes very unsafe places to try and aid the people there.

You don't need superpowers or a costume to be a hero Clark had concluded. He should have known that in all truth. Maybe he did once and this has simply reminded him. Maybe this is his calling and not to fly around battling supervillains. Clark liked doing this. As Nathan said it had given him some perspective on things...and on his life.

The people here had less than he ever did and had lost it all. It made Clark realise just how lucky he was to be found by his parents. He had found his grief had finally subsided and he could think back on his parents and he wasn't sad any more. He could remember them and a smile would come to his lips. Make no mistake he still missed them. Probably always would but the overwhelming grief that drove his red kryptonite rampage was gone.

Clark had started to focus back on positives like Abdi. When he arrived here at the camp the boy looked dead to most people but Clark's hearing could pick up the faint heartbeat and he determined himself to make sure Abdi would not be just another victim of this famine and he succeeded. It had taken a lot of time and patience and Clark had poured so much of himself into the task. It was one that all his powers couldn't aid him in.

As far as could be determined Abdi was an orphan just like Clark was. Maybe that's why he felt he had to spend time with the boy. The idea of adopting had popped into his head but Abdi wasn't the only orphan here. It wasn't fair he pick favourites so Clark dismissed it. A family of his own was probably just not something he would ever had. After all how could he? There weren't any females of his species left and somehow he doubted he could have a child with a human.

No those little dreams would just have to remain exactly that. Dreams.

* * *

Later Clark is sitting with the other volunteers having their midday meal with the scorching sun high in the sky. Clark always got comments about why he wasn't sweating. He had become very good at deflecting them and not really answering. There is the usual banter and jokes when suddenly the sound of gunfire can be heard and tears into the tent where they all are. They all dive under the table, Clark included.

There is a painful groan and Clark looks around to see a red stain spreading outward from a spot on Nathan's side. He crawls on his hands and knees to his friend and rips Nathan's shirt apart to expose the wound.

"Just like the 1st time we met," Nathan jokes through the pain at finding himself Clark's patient once again only this time at least Clark has some basic medical training.

Clark manages a tiny smiles as he tries to stem the flow of blood using Nathan's shirt. Using his x-ray vision he looks at the wound in a way no-one else could. There is no sign of the bullet. Flesh wound. Nathan was lucky. He'll live.

A bullet whizzes over Clark's head while he manages unseen to catch another one before it hits anyone.

This is madness. Who attacks a refugee camp for starving people?

A few Kenyan soldiers who are assigned to protect the camp enter and ask if everyone is alright.

"This man is hurt. We need a medical kit," Clark tells them.

The officer in charge orders one brought.

"Who is doing this?" one of the other volunteers asks.

"Most likely a Somali armed militia. They have been violating our borders more often lately," the officer in charge answers.

A soldier returns with a medical kit and Clark gets started on patching Nathan up. "I hate to tell you this," he says to Nathan.

"Oh no. I'm going to live aren't I," Nathan dead-pans.

"Fraid so," Clark says with a grin.

"And just when I thought I could get away from you," Nathan jokily laments.

Clark chuckles as he bandages Nathan up.

For the next hour no-one can leave the tent as the soldiers engage with the attackers. It means Clark can't do anything without revealing what he is and while he is tempted to say 'To Hell with it' and do something he also remembers what happened when Poison Ivy found out who he was and how much danger he ended up putting Lana in. It was why he left the States in the first place so that he could be forgotten and blend away into the crowd so as much as it pains him to not prevent the carnage he restrains himself. He just knows he'll end up regretting it.

Hard choices.

Wasn't this another reason he left the States because he didn't want to make them?

In the end his indecision leaves Clark as stuck and helpless as if he was just a normal man.

When it is finally over and they are let out of the tent they find a scene of carnage. Fires burning, tents wrecked and who knows how many dead and injured. Instinct kicks in as they organise themselves to find the wounded and treat them. As they go a few captured attackers are seen being dragged off shouting defiantly, "Allāhu Akbar!".

God is Great.

Islamic fundamentalists from across the border in Somalia most likely.

5 months since Clark started doing this and for his senses it isn't hard to decide who can be saved and who cannot. It still kills him inside though for every person he finds in the carnage dead or beyond the point of no return. Clark pushes his own feelings down and just tries to save as many as he can.

Time ticks by and Clark picks up bits of conversations about how the attackers who managed to escape have done exactly that. Escaped back over the border where they probably assume they are safe and justice or retribution can't find them.

As another body gets taken away for burial Clark cannot understand the mentality of people who think this can be done in God's name. The damning thing he thinks about himself is that he really isn't angry. More melancholic and sad than anything. Should he be angry? There are a lot of angry expressions around but not one adorns his face.

By the time he has finished helping the immediately injured even Clark is feeling the strain...emotionally at least. Physically his body rarely feels strain.

He decides to take a 5 minute break just to reorganise his thoughts. He rubs his face and his long thick beard. A small smile comes to him as he remembers all the times people have asked him when is he shaving it off. Truthfully Clark likes it and it serves its purpose in hiding his features. He doubts anyone would equate him with 'The Blur' as he was so briefly known as.

Another body is carried past him. A small child. Clark glances at him.

Abdi.

It had occurred to Clark that this was possible but he had tried to not to consider it. Seeing the body of the child he had spent so much time helping reality crashes in. He follows to where the body is laid down before burial and kneels down next to the boy. Clark places a hand on the now cold forehead.

Grief and pain well up inside him.

Again. It has happened to him again. Losing people he cares about.

All too soon the anger that was previously missing rises up inside him so fiercely it feels like he is choking. Anger at those responsible and at himself for sitting by and doing nothing. This isn't like losing his people and planet or his parents. There was nothing he could do to prevent those things but this...

This was entirely preventable.

This was the result of his own fears getting the better of him. This was the result of actions of people who made the rational choice to kill and for what?

From the snippets of overheard conversations it seems they had come here to steal food and medical supplies. Things they would have been given if they had asked but in fact the armed groups that rule over parts of Somalia had actually refused help saying it wasn't needed despite the fact it was.

It all just made Clark angrier. He feels like he wants to punch something...or someone.

Maybe he can.

He could punch himself over and over, an urge to do so he is experiencing at the moment, but that won't achieve anything. For once brooding in his own misery is the one thing he won't do.

Those who attacked them probably think they got away and won't face punishment. Well maybe they can escape from human pursuers. They can't escape from him. He'll find them and make sure they can't hurt anyone like Abdi again. As Clark looks north towards the border his face grown grimly determined and under his glasses his eyes glow red.

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

In the training suite Wonder Woman is running one of her programmes where she gets to fight a certain opponent one on one. She gracefully dodges the energy beams sent at her by her opponent as she flies through the air before reflecting one off her bracelets right back at him forcing him to dodge and giving her an opening.

Diana swoops in and rains blows into the torso of the green and purple armoured suit her opponent wears to protect himself and to try and equalise the balance in power between himself and her. The best thing about a simulation is that Diana can do what she can't do in real life and hit her opponent as hard as she likes and not worry about the consequences.

The armour cracks under the force of her punches and she drives her opponent back up against the wall and Diana just keeps punching and punching working out every frustration that has been built-up inside her for what seems like and probably is years.

Finally Diana draws her fist back and slams it into her foe's bald head. The simulation of Lex Luthor fizzles out of existence leaving only a humanoid robot with a crushed head.

Diana stares at it, breathing hard and trying to decide whether she should feel guilty for the fact that felt so good.

"Feeling better?"

Diana turns to find Hal standing in the doorway. How long had he been watching?

Hal walks forward. "You know it is okay to admit you dream of actually doing that. I know I have dreamt of doing that to Wally once or twice," he jokes.

Diana smiles slightly at Hal's joke.

Hal could be his usual charming self here but Diana is the one person who his charms never worked on so he is always perhaps more truthful around her. "Hard day?" Hal queries about what has driven Diana to this.

Diana sighs. "Just a normal day," she replies which is exactly the problem. A normal day involves yet another fight with the Injustice League which they won although Hawkgirl ended up in the infirmary with a broken wing.

"And this drives you to smash Lex's face in why?"

"How long Hal?"

"Huh?"

"How long have we known Lex Luthor is behind the Injustice League yet he walks around like he can't be touched. How long have we had to bear that smug arrogant expression of his that he knows we can't touch him and in public we have to play along with his façade of being a simple businessman? He deserves justice!"

"Which he will get one day Diana," Hal tries to assure her. "One day he'll slip up and we'll finally be able to nail him with something."

Diana thought that too...3 years ago yet they haven't managed to do it. Oh how she wishes she could just smash into his office and deliver justice upon Lex as she sees fit. It is what he deserves. Diana takes a cleansing breath. Those thoughts are not ones she should have she knows. It is just this seemingly never ending fight with Lex Luthor is starting to get to her...and beyond that she still can't figure it out what Lex is up to ultimately.

As for the Injustice League members they imprisoned today it was only a matter of time until Lex managed to organise their escape next time he required them. It was all a game it seemed that they played over and over again that never seemed to end.

Then there is Lex's ongoing war with the ever increasing in power Intergang who were coming into possession of weapons of increasing power and sophistication. The weapons had to be being derived from stolen alien technology. It was the only explanation. Hal had therefore made it more of his business to get into Intergang's business to see if he could track down the source.

In the meantime it created a conflict zone where innocent people were getting caught in the crossfire and once again no-one could seem to nail down the leading members of Intergang on charges. Like Lex they had a lot of influence and ability to cover their tracks.

It is not hard to see why Diana is so frustrated.

"You know," Hal says, seeing how worked up and tense Diana is. "Batgirl took a vacation awhile back and after she came back she was really refreshed. Perhaps you should take a break," he suggests.

"Hal. We have too much work to do," Diana dismisses that idea.

"I'm not saying take a month off like she did," Hal tries to mollify Diana. "I'm thinking a few days or something. Go home. Visit your mother."

Well it has been too long since she went home and saw her mother and sisters Diana is forced to admit. Hal's idea of a short break might be feasible...assuming she can find someone to cover for her...and then there's Tom. Since that argument 5 months ago things between herself and Tom have remained strained. Perhaps she and Tom need a break from each other too so they can take a step back and get some perspective. Perhaps it is simply the strain of their lives that is affecting their relationship.

In that case Diana has to say Hal's suggestion holds more and more appeal to her. Perhaps she will take a short break and go home for a few days.

* * *

**Somalia...**

No-one could really tell you what happened. One moment it was relatively peaceful. The armed group were celebrating what they saw as a victorious attack and seizure of necessary supplies. The next moment a few of them saw twin red beams shoot down from the sky above and impact one of their trucks upon the back of which they had fitted weapons.

The truck exploded followed by another and another and another in quick succession.

No-one knows where they came from or what is going in until it ascended from the sky. The creature with a thick beard and long wild hair and eyes glowing red like a demon's.

Their weapons were useless. Bullets bounced off the creature as if its skin was armour plate. It would melt their weapons to slag or with a mighty wind from its lips blow them away like leaves. Others it froze into statues of ice. Those that got close to it were thrown away with little care as if mere annoyances. Like bugs it wished to squash.

Fire and destruction now raged all around. More explosions filled the air as fuel ignited. Acrid burning smoke fills the air so thick in places it is hard to breathe. It burned the eyes. It is almost as if hell had come to earth.

The leader of this armed group stumbles through the smoke coughing and choking. His breathing becomes harder when an iron grip wraps around his throat and lifts him off the ground. He finds himself staring into the demonic red eyes of the monster which speaks to him in his language. "Women. Children. You killed them. Why?" it demands to know. When he does not reply it shakes him. "Answer me!" it yells.

"Necessary actions," is the answer given.

The creature...the monster...the demon...whatever it is narrows its eyes, the red glow intensifies and the whole air heats up. "Killing the innocent is a sin," it says.

"Allah will forgive actions taken for the greater good. It is all part of His plan," the leader says with no remorse.

"Is it His plan that I kill you now," it says squeezing the hand around his throat slightly tighter.

"I shall be welcomed into paradise as a martyr," the leader chokes out.

Clark glares at the man trying to read him. He does not fear death. A death Clark could deliver so easily. All it would take is a involuntary twitch of his fingers and Clark snaps the neck he is holding like a twig. The angry part of is thinking he should. This man deserves it for all the people he has killed.

Abdi.

That boy. Clark had grown so fond of that boy and his life has been robbed from him before it could really begin. He digs his fingers into the leader's neck and his nails draw blood as he breaks the skin.

"Go ahead!" the leader dares Clark. "Strike me down. A hundred will rise up in my place and when judgement comes Allah shall send you and your kind demon back to hell while I and the true believers shall enter paradise."

Clark lets out a low growl and tightens his grip to the point the man can't breathe. He pauses fighting within himself. One twitch. That's all and it would be over. Wouldn't even take a second...but he can't.

His parents didn't raise a killer. The opposite. They raised him to respect life and its balance. Clark drops the man who clutches at his throat and gasps for breath. In one way he was right. Clark could kill him but there are probably a hundred others like him just as he said.

Clark looks around at the destruction he has caused. The almost total devastation he has brought to this camp that they operated from. People are crying out in pain caught in the explosions. Clark did that. He could have killed every single one of them if he so desired. It would be so easy for him. Too easy. He could hunt down every last one of them...but that wouldn't really solve the underlying causes of what drives men to act this way.

This...everything he is witnessing...it has brought into stark clarity a thought in Clark's mind. This is not him. Oh make no mistake he is angry and he wants to make these people pay but killing them in cold blood...that he has just found out he can't do.

Deliver justice.

Perhaps Clark can do that he decides as he picks up the leader by his ankle and lifts off into the air with the man dangling below him. Clark flies back across the border and comes upon the camp. He drops the man from a height and he impacts in front of a group of soldiers.

They look up but Clark had made sure to position himself with the sun directly behind them. They can't really see him. He tells them who this man is and they pick him up and arrest them. In the time they do that Clark is gone from the sky and back in his tent.

In his tent Clark sits down on a small chair and and looks at himself in the mirror hung on the side wondering how foolish was he to go off half-cocked like that without really thinking it through. Was that about making those men pay or trying to make himself feel better for his inaction during the attack?

Clark doesn't have an immediate answer. He runs his hand through his beard. Time for this to go he decides in a strange sudden impulse.

Clark moves over to his bed and pulls out his bag from under it. From inside that he pulls out a shaving bag which has no normal implements. It contains scissors and razor blades with minute amounts of kryptonite in the cutting edges. Trust Clark when he says that wasn't easy for himself and his parents to concoct a way to create them but it was necessary if he ever wanted to cut his hair or shave.

Clark sits back down and gets to work trimming his beard back. It takes quite awhile until Clark is wiping the last of the shaving cream off his face and once more sees his face for the first time in months. Maybe that's why he decided it was time for the beard to go so he could look at himself again and see what was looking back at him. Clark takes a long hard look at himself and tries to determine who it is he is looking at and what they are.

"Well I haven't seen that face in awhile," Nathan says as he enters the tent. When he first met Clark he only had a few days worth of stubble and did not wear glasses. "You know I can't even remember when you started wearing those," Nathan adds pointing at Clark's glasses.

Clark slips his half-broken glasses back on his face. He literally found them off to the side of a road while he was in Haiti and thought them a good way to hide his, what he knows is, his rather unique eyes. It was just another way for him to blend in and disappear as he was wanting to do after the whole red kryptonite incident. He turns round to find Nathan standing there. "Shouldn't you be resting," he lightly criticises his friend for being up after being shot.

Nathan goes and sits on the bed with a small grimace. His flesh-wound stung like nobody's business but he'll live. "I was worried about you. I saw Abdi's body," Nathan explains feeling the utmost sympathy for Clark.

Clark sighs sadly. "I'll live."

"I don't doubt that," Nathan says with total belief. "You are, however, permitted to be upset."

Clark has to suppress the snort of sad amusement at the fact Nathan has no idea what he went off and did when he was upset. "I should have done something," he laments sadly, kicking himself once again about his indecision and inaction during the whole attack.

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

"Wasn't there?"

"No. Look if you had been outside what would you have done? Thrown yourself in front of the bullets and bombs?"

"Yes," Clark says without hesitation.

"I believe you. I would have done the same...only I would have looked far more heroic in the process," Nathan jokes soliciting a small smile from Clark. Nathan continues, "The fact was though Clark you were stuck with us."

Was he? In either scenario Clark was stuck. Help and end up back where he was with Poison Ivy by revealing himself. Don't help and...people die.

As if reading Clark's mind Nathan points out, "Even if you had been outside Clark you couldn't have saved everyone. Did you foresee this attack coming?"

Clark shakes his head. He did not. He would have not even thought to look for one so his senses weren't even attuned like that.

"It's easy to beat yourself up," Nathan says. "It's hard to accept that sometimes there are just things we can't prevent."

"I know," Clark says with the sad acceptance his life up to this point has afforded him with intimate knowledge of how there are things he can't prevent. He looks at Nathan and says, "You know what I really want is to understand why anyone would do this...attack innocent people but there's no point. I don't think I can understand the mentality of people like that."

"Probably better you didn't."

"But they could be stopped," Clark argues. "There are people...like the Justice League...who could just swoop in and..."

"What? Annihilate them? Kill them?"

Clark nods.

"They could. Probably really easily which is scary to think about but when you become judge, jury and executioner you become no better than them. Heroes, in my opinion, heroes are suppose to inspire others by their deeds. Leave judgements to the proper enforcers of the law."

"What are heroes?" Clark asks.

"Well now I just came here to check on you. I wasn't expecting a deep philosophical discussion," Nathan jests.

Clark smiles a bit. "Doing this work with you I have come to realise there are many types of heroes," he explains his thinking.

"Yes there are and each type has its place," Nathan replies seeing that his friend is obviously needing to get something off his chest.

"If one has the power like say those in the Justice League should they use it or can they be allowed to live a simpler life?" Clark asks the question and is meaning in relation to himself. Clark thinks that he may be at a crossroads about what where his life is going. Part of him would like to live a simple life where really no-one pays any attention to him but on the other hand if he had been prepared to use the power fate had given him maybe he could have prevented all of this and maybe he can prevent other people dying if he makes the choice to.

Nathan looks at Clark curiously wondering where this is coming from. It's almost as if it is personal like he knows someone like that or...nah. Can't possibly be the other option Nathan was thinking. Back to answering the question Nathan gives it a moment's thought. "Everyone has the right to choose how they live their life. I would say if one possesses the power it would be a waste of it not to be used but it is their right to choose to waste it. People like those who attacked us...they want to take that right away. Force people to live by what they decree is the only right way. They see the world too simply in blacks and whites. You've done this long enough to realise the world is shades of grey. If you want an extra opinion since you mentioned them that has become the problem with the Justice League. Once upon a time they use to live down here in the real world but now they sit up in space looking down and they paint the world in blacks and whites. They seem obsessed with a war against these supervillains and almost dictating in their press statements what is right and wrong. It doesn't work like that. People...if you give them a chance...if you give them an example to follow I believe they will try to do good but occasionally they fall down and that is where you and I step in and help them back on their feet. We've met people who stole in desperation but they weren't bad people really. They had just hit a bump and fallen down."

Clark finds he can't disagree with anything Nathan is saying. The question remains though does he use his powers to be an example or continue with this quiet life? He doesn't have an answer...but perhaps he is not suppose to.

Why did he leave the States?

There were a few reasons but primary amongst them was the need to do what he hadn't been able to properly before. Grieve for his parents and move on. He's grieved for them. Doing this...spending all this time with Nathan and in this world has helped him figure out how to deal with death. Yes it still hurts but like the people he has seen who had so much less then he ever did it was time to pick up the pieces of his life and rebuild it. The first part of the journey he embarked on is complete. The next part was...is figuring out his place in this world.

Clark has a couple of weeks left here. That is when they were all due to be relieved and allowed to go home. Clark won't be going home. There is still a lot of the world he needs to see... and there are people he needs to help. Clark knows for certain that one thing he wants to do is to continue helping people. The only question is how exactly does he go about doing that.

Just then another colleague enters. Dan his name is. A large rugged bald man with a handlebar moustache. He is looking distinctly unhappy about something.

"What is it?" Nathan asks recognising the look.

Dan let out a grunt. "You know all the stuff that was stolen?"

Nathan nods. "Yes...but we should be ok. We get another delivery of supplies in the morning," he reminds the other two men thinking Dan is expressing concern about them running out of food and medicines.

"No we're not. They've cancelled it because it's been deemed too dangerous to travel here from the port," Dan tells them.

"What!" Nathan exclaims. He knows it is not exactly safe. It's never been 100% safe travelling along the roads to here but it has never been stopped completely before. He has to do something about this and departs the tent to have a few strong words with whatever bureaucrat decided this.

Dan leaves with Nathan leaving Clark alone. He picks up his special scissors and gets to work cutting his long hair and mulls over what Nathan said.

* * *

The next morning Nathan wakes up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. After spending hours on the phone last night he had gotten nowhere in persuading anyone to allow more supplies to be delivered. Considering what was stolen and after they performed an innovatory that left them with a couple of days of supplies at most. After that there would be people starving to death.

Just then Patricia bursts into his tent. "Nathan!" she says with enormous agitation in her tone. "You've got to come see this!" she says as she grabs Nathan's arm and showing remarkable strength for a woman her size yanks him to his feet, still in the t-shirt and shorts he sleeps in, and drags him outside.

"Pat! What are you..." Nathan's question dies on his lips when his eyes takes in the camp. There hadn't be time to clear everything up yesterday before they lost the sunlight but it seems they don't have to because it is all cleared up and more than that there are all sitting in their neat rows replacement tents. Nathan can see from here also stacked cargo containers. He wanders over to where they are. Up close he can see the various stamps of charities on them. "These are our supplies," he says utterly confused as to how they are here.

"What's going on?"

Nathan turns to his left to see Clark has joined them now completely clean shaven and his hair cut short, his broken glasses sitting a little lopsidedly on his face.

Patricia sees Clark too and her jaw drops at her first sight of him without his facial hair. Dear god! He was gorgeous! She had no idea that under all that hair he was that good looking!

Clark points at something. "Is that a note?" he asks at the piece of paper stuck to one of the containers. The note he stuck there last night after he had flown to the port picked up each and every one of the containers, brought them here, cleared the camp of debris and put up the tents. Afterwards he spent a good few hours alone saying goodbye to Abdi, apologising for his failure and hoping he can be forgiven for his indecision, something that he has determined will never happen again, before he retired to bed.

Nathan goes up to the container and peels it off before reading it aloud. "Dear heroes. It came to my attention that to continue your vital and important work you needed supplies that were being denied to you. Since it was within my power to help I brought them here. It's not much and I can't guarantee that I can always be around to help but at this juncture I could. Please know there is one person who has nothing but endless admiration and respect for what you do. Keep up the good work. Signed 'A friend'."

"Some friend," Patricia says in a little awe at what whoever did this actually did. It was no easy feat. In fact it was near miraculous.

Clark pushes his glasses up his nose and smiles to himself. All in all not a bad way to end this part of his life and despite his sadness at what he failed to do here he finds himself looking forward to what's next. He finds himself imagining what he can do. No more indecision on his part. It was time he took control of his life and started making choices and that as wrong as it may sound he thinks he has learned an important lesson here. He will always carry within him though that it shouldn't have come at this price for him to learn it and Clark determines it is a price that will never be paid again.

Speaking of choices as Clark sat by Abdi's grave last night he made one. That it is now time to do what Nathan mentioned about how heroes should act. It is time for Clark to start setting an example.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter had Clark facing what he could do in being a destructive force and seeing that it is not in him. It was about him being ready to move on which he is now. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; There is a new mysterious figure popping up all over the world rescuing people. Gee I wonder who that could be?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Metropolis...**

Lana is sitting at her desk at her office in the building where she operates her business from reading Clark's latest letter to her. Handwritten on a piece of paper. Clark hasn't caught up to the digital age yet...and in reality Lana knows he just likes to write the old-fashioned way. In many ways Clark's letters start off the same expressing he is alright...like the virtually invulnerable man would be any other way.

It's been almost a year since he left Metropolis. His letters have been infrequent. More so at the beginning for the first 5 or 6 months. Since then they have gotten more frequent and their tone more upbeat. Reading between the lines Lana took it to mean Clark was better within himself. Perhaps wishful thinking on her part but she liked to believe she was correct.

Lana reads on. Clark writes a lot about what he sees how the cultures work. He has a gift for seeing the view of the average person. He really is a talented writer. He always was but he seemed to have forgotten about that part of himself with everything that has happened to him. When he gets back Lana will have to remember to remind him of his talent.

Once she has finished reading the letter Lana picks the envelope back up and looks at the postmark.

Perth, Australia.

Lana turns to her computer and does a search for anything news worthy that happened there lately. In particular involving a blurred red/blue figure. Sure enough there it is. A plane with engine trouble coming into Perth's International Airport being saved by a mysterious figure in red and blue.

Lana had noticed that from everywhere Clark sent a letter from in the last few months there would be reports of a mysterious figure or a hero or an angel performing a heroic deed or 5.

Clark had not explained in his letters for obvious reasons that he could never be sure no-one else was reading them. Lana would love for him to visit though and explain what it was that inspired him to return to this whole using his power to help once again.

Lana peers closely at her computer at the few out-of-focus pictures of Clark. That was all anyone had managed to get of him. She is trying to figure out what it is Clark is wearing now. Her inner fashion designer curiosity demands to know. Clark was wearing something...like a long red trench coat she thinks. Blue clothes underneath. Well at least he was sticking to the colour scheme Lana thought worked best on him.

Just then her phone rings. She checks the ID and smiles thinking how nice it is to have a boyfriend once again.

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

At the meeting of the big 6 the mood is not one of a happy organisation. Lately the League had become frayed at the edges with a few of their member leaving citing the reason as that they were unhappy with the direction the League seemed to be going in claiming it was becoming too authoritarian and was starting to treat the members as if they were soldiers in a war.

For half of the big 6 they did see it as a war in many senses and that the only way they were going to win was if they were focused, disciplined and determined to do what was necessary to win. It wasn't what in an ideal world they would do but the world was far from ideal. It was becoming a dark, corrupt place thanks in particular to Lex Luthor and Intergang.

At the moment in this meeting Batman is bringing them up to speed on the activities of the Birds of Prey. For as long as this group's activities did not clash or interfere in League business they were inclined to allow it to continue to operate independently. However that was open to change if circumstances did.

Once Batman has brought them up to speed they move on to the newer issue of the recent rescue acts of a blurred red/blue figure. It didn't take much guess work on anyone's part to assume this was Clark Kent, whom not one of them sitting at this table, had seen in a year because who else would it be. It fitted perfectly with what people saw before when he was in Metropolis trying to be a hero.

"He's helping people. When did that come a bad thing?" Wally asks, troubled more and more by the direction and seemingly hardening attitudes of some of the people sitting at this table.

"No-one is saying that," Diana insists.

"He requires supervision," Aquaman states. "Nothing has changed in the intervening year to alter that," he explains why he still holds that opinion.

Wally looks to Hal with an expression that says 'Can you believe this?' because he most surely doesn't.

Aquaman turns to Batman. "Do you know his current whereabouts?" he asks.

"He has not been remaining in the same place for very long. This makes tracking his exact location at any given time difficult."

"Which is a long winded way of saying no," Hal summarises while rolling his eyes at why Bruce just couldn't give the short answer. He sighs. "You know what it's attitudes like this that have caused others to walk away," Hal expresses his view finally getting off his chest something that has been needling at him for ages.

Aquaman snorts in a derisive manner. "Those that have left simply didn't have the wisdom nor resolve to see what we are doing is what is needed to save this world," he states in quite an arrogant, condescending voice...or in other words pretty much the usual one for the King of the Seas.

"Right," Hal drawls sarcastically. "Hijacking oil tankers is what is necessary to 'save' this world," he says sardonically in reference to Aquaman's last over the top reaction to an accident and minor oil spillage.

Aquaman shoots to his feet, his face flushed with anger. "Do not lecture me how to rule over and take care of my domain!" he snaps at Hal threateningly. "I, unlike others here, know when to be responsible and not spend time seeing how many women they can get into bed," he insults Hal.

Hal gets to his feet, raises his ring and makes it glow. "Any time you want to go fishy just say the word," he challenges Aquaman being deliberately insulting.

"Sit down!" J'onn slaps them both down in a raised tone which catches both Hal's and Aquaman's attention since J'onn rarely raises his voice.

Diana agrees with J'onn sentiment. They were acting like children...no worse than children. They were acting like foolish men who were trying to see which was the alpha. Diana has no time for such foolishness as Hal's and Aquaman's respective egos. "That is enough. Both of you," she snaps in a commanding clear voice. The kind of voice that says dare mess with me and prepare to get a hurtin'.

Hal and Aquaman lower themselves back down into the respective chairs as Diana glares at them.

Diana's gaze does not let up as she speaks. "For now Clark Kent is not a priority," she determines. "If he wants to continue helping people and for as long as his activities do not interfere with ours I am perfectly happy to leave him. We have other much more important tasks," Diana states. It is not that she has changed her opinion from the vote they took a year ago about Clark Kent joining. She has not. It is just the circumstances they face have changed. The world is a darker, deadlier place and therefore Clark Kent is just down the the League's 'To Do' list.

Diana continues to speak. "We require to focus on the two most pressing issues. One we still don't have a lead on where Intergang is getting this advanced weapons technology it is selling nor do we have any clear idea of who is it's current leader."

In the past year Intergang's power and influence had been getting more and more prevalent to the point Diana had to call it a threat to global security. It seemed to be behind several crises in what looked like attempts to destabilise entire countries. For what end could not be determined only it must be the directive of whoever the mystery leader of Intergang is. A man no-one could identify.

Diana continues with the other pressing issue. "Two. Lex Luthor and the Injustice League." Lex was always a priority in trying to find a way to link him to the Injustice League and therefore finally have grounds to arrest him. "Now does anyone have a problem with what I have laid out?" she inquires of the other 5 around the table.

Diana takes the silence that follows as a no.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan...**

Lois Lane steps out of the conference building where there will shortly be a press conference with the President whom she is accompanying on a tour of Asia. For the life of her Lois can't remember how Perry talked her into becoming a political correspondent especially considering Lois hates the day to day bore or is that chore of politics. Scandals, affairs, corruption...those are the bits of politics she likes.

Lois fumbles around in her purse and pulls out a packet of cigarettes. The reason she is outside in the first place. She puts one in her lips and lights it. She lets out an audible sigh of pleasure as the nicotine hits her bloodstream.

"I thought you were quitting."

Lois rolls her eyes before turning round to find her red-haired companion on this trip. "Olsen you are neither my mother nor my father so seriously get off my back," she warns him having had enough of his pestering her about her smoking. So yeah maybe she is smoking a little more than she use to but with her and Hal still on the outs she needs another way to relieve her stresses and she finds smoking relaxing.

"I'm just concerned about your health," Jimmy defends himself.

"Well when the day comes lung cancer is eating me alive I'll permit you to say 'I told you so'," Lois says in a rather snide sounding manner. "Seriously Olsen I don't know how you can have a girlfriend when you nag worse than my mother."

"Because I don't nag her because she's perfect in every way," he heaps praise on his current beau.

Lois rolls her eyes again at Jimmy's over-the-top lovey doveyness. She really does not need to hear that.

There is then a low rumbling sound that slowly starts to grow louder. The ground begins to move under Lois' and Jimmy's feet. At first they aren't that concerned. It's Japan. Earthquakes are common. Heck there was a tremor last night that woke Lois up for a few minutes but the intensity of this one just keeps getting larger and larger until it is difficult to remain upright.

CRACK!

The sound draws one's attention to this decorative steel spire that stands nearby. The spire has sheared at the base and is starting to topple over toward the conference building and for Lois and Jimmy right at them where it will crush them.

It's the strangest aspect of people that when your rational mind knows it needs to run from impending death you find that your feet turn leaden and you end up rooted to the spot and simply watching the reaper coming for you.

Except it never does as mere inches above Lois' and Jimmy's head the spire stops its descent and there floating directly in front of them is a man with a strong jaw, handsome features and vivid beyond description cerulean blue eyes. As Lois' mind starts to fire up again her eyes drift over his form from the long red coat over what Lois thinks is a blue t-shirt and jeans and if she is not mistaken to what are just standard buy from the shelf black work boots. It is a mixed and matched costume to say the least yet as he floats there holding this immense spire as easily as she might lift a cocktail stick Lois can't deny he puts out a presence.

"Are you two alright?" he asks.

Both Lois and Jimmy nod and the man puts the spire down to the side in a safe place before vanishing in a blur. There were many more people he needed to help.

By blurring away in a red and blue streak it finally hits Lois who that was. "That was the Blur."

Jimmy knows in fact that was Clark who he had not seen in over a year. "You think so?" Jimmy asks trying to sound uncertain so as to protect Clark. Lana had emphasised upon him the need to protect Clark and Jimmy agreed with her 100%.

"I know so," Lois says with absolute certainty although she had never seen his face as clearly as she had just seen it there. The man was gorgeous. He had also been a ghost since the incident in Gotham. Where had he been? What had he been up to? Why had he returned? These were vital questions and Lois Lane determined she would be the one who gets the answers.

* * *

A few days later Lois is still in Japan trying to pull together everything the Blur did which was a lot. All over the area affected by the powerful earthquake he was there putting out fires, pulling people to safety from under the rubble. He even managed to save the President who was almost crushed when a huge roof beam fell from directly above in the conference centre.

Someone managed to record that encounter on a phone and it was now all over the internet. As a result Lois had come to the conclusion that Texas needed to be kicked out of the union. Then she wouldn't have to deal with a barely mentally competent Texan President(who she never voted for by the way) who steal her headlines.

Lois clicks on the link on her laptop and even though it is a kind of torture for her watches the video back again.

There's the President off in a room awaiting to have that press conference. His bodyguards swarm in around him as the earthquake starts and they lead him out trying to escape the building. They enter the large hall of the conference centre. There is a loud cracking sound. The shaky phone pans up to the roof where dust falls from a steel beam that is breaking loose.

The beam falls but just as with herself and Jimmy there he is swooping into the rescue and he catches the beam and holds it as easy as if it weighed nothing. He then lifts the beam back up and using red beams from his eyes welds it back into place before floating back down.

"Are you alright Mr President?" the man once dubbed the Blur asks.

The President dusts himself off. "Yes son. Thank you kindly."

"I'm just here to help sir," the Blur says with that gosh darn honest smile that probably makes women melt.

Other women. Not Lois. It so takes more than that...and that dream she had the other night meant nothing despite the fact that it was _that_ kind of dream. It's probably just because its been awhile since she had sex.

Back to the video the Blur continues to speak. "If you will please excuse me Mr President," he says with true politeness. "There are many other people who need my help."

The Blur lives up to his then name and blurs off out of shot. The phone pans back to the President. "Now that gentlemen," the President says to the others standing around. "That is some kind of super-man."

Superman.

In every paper the next day that had an image of him performing some kind of heroic rescue including one where he virtually stops an entire skyscraper toppling over by himself that is the name everyone used.

The damn president stole Lois' headline. Any chance he had of ever getting her vote when he tries to get re-elected is out the window Lois swears.

But she's not bitter. The President may have stolen the name from her but Lois can still get a story. After all who is Superman?

She only spoke to him once previously and he avoided answering that question. Then there is what happened back in Gotham with Poison Ivy a year ago. Never got his side of that story. Then there is where did he vanish off to and Lois means vanished. For perhaps at least 6 months not a peep. Then, as she found out after doing a little research, he is back popping up all around the world performing this rescue and that heroic feat.

Questions. Questions. Questions.

Too few scant answers.

Where to get answers?

That is the question Lois is struggling with. She taps her chin thoughtfully and tries to come to an answer but the problem is that she can't know where...Superman will show up.

The solution to the dilemma suddenly strikes her. If she can't get to him then somehow she has to find a way to get him to come to her.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

A week after the earthquake struck, a jet-lagged Jimmy Olsen walks into the apartment he now shares with his girlfriend. A tried smile comes to his face at that thought. He had never gotten as far as living with someone before so it was new territory and new discoveries but so far Jimmy had to say he liked it.

He looks at his watch and then realises it is still on Tokyo time. He rubs his face and tries to recall what the actual time here is and if his girlfriend is actually home or not and if she is and not in immediate sight whether it is late enough for her to be in bed or perhaps she is out with her friends.

He lets out a 'grrrr' of annoyance at himself. He was trying to surprise her but he might have messed up his timings. His brain is just too out of sync to think properly.

Jimmy crashes down upon the couch and closes his eyes. Perhaps he'll just let himself fall asleep right here.

"You're back!" an excited voice shouts.

Jimmy barely has time to re-open his eyes before he finds himself pinned down on the couch having the life kissed out of him. He guesses she missed him and well he missed her just as desperately as he gets involved in some serious making out. Hands start to peel clothes away.

"Oh Jimmy," his girlfriend says in a deep husky tone.

"Oh Lana," he moans back.

"Oh Jimmy," she moans in return.

"Oh Lana," Jimmy moans once more.

"Oh god! My eyes!" a new voice cries out.

There is a girlish scream in reaction...courtesy of Jimmy as he and Lana try to cover themselves.

Lana's eyes fall upon the intruder who has a hand covering his eyes. Her green eyes narrow in anger. "Clark!" she yells at him.

"Please don't yell at me," he pleads sounding pathetic.

"What do you expect me to do when you burst in here unexpectedly...without knocking first!"

"Well I didn't expect to find you and Jimmy trying to ensure the redhead gene survives for another generation did I?" Clark says in his defence.

Jimmy goes as red as his hair at that as he pulls his shirt back on.

"Are you decent yet?" Clark asks.

Lana pulls back on her nightshirt, she had been in bed when she heard Jimmy come in. "Yes Clark."

Clark peers between his fingers just to make sure before he lowers his hand. "I'm going to need so many years in therapy now," he whines.

Lana gets to her feet and points a finger at him. "You are not funny!" she scolds him.

"Who's joking?"

Lana puts her hands on her hips and scowls at him. "Alright who are you and what have you done with Clark?"

"Eh?"

"The Clark Kent I know would be blushing and stammering like a schoolboy right about now. Not cracking jokes," she argues as to how this reaction is all wrong for Clark.

Clark adjust the glasses on his nose slightly and shrugs. "I've gotten some perspective on things," he says sounding serious and a tad wistful and sad.

Lana lets her anger fade, steps up to him and wraps her arms around his large frame in a hug. Clark returns it. Jimmy stands around looking as awkward as he feels right about now.

When Lana steps back Clark awkwardly adjusts the glasses on his face once again. "Hi Jimmy," he greets the younger man.

"Hi Clark," Jimmy replies still utterly embarrassed about getting caught like this.

"What's with the glasses?" Lana suddenly asks a little perplexed. After all she knows he doesn't need them.

Clark rubs the back of his neck unsure how to answer this with Jimmy about. "Well its complicated."

"Uncomplicate it," Lana tells him.

Clark just looks at her, then at Jimmy and then back at her and Lana finally gets it.

"There's no need for the act Clark. Jimmy knows."

Clark goes wide-eyed with worry.

Lana clarifies, "It was Gotham. He recognised you."

Clark groans. "Of course he did." He takes a moment before pulling the glasses off his face. He looks at Jimmy. "I'm sorry Jimmy. Lying to you was...it's never something I want to do."

"It's ok as matter of fact. Lana explained it."

Clark looks back to Lana.

"Just after you left he came to see me and tell me he knew and I told him about you and why it needed to be kept a secret," Lana explains.

Clark understands and appreciates that. "And I'm guessing afterwards you started hanging out which led to me wishing I didn't have such a good memory," he says still sounding whiny about it.

"Grow up Clark," Lana tells him sternly.

"I'm perfectly grown up," Clark defends himself. "That doesn't mean I want to see...that. No offence intended."

"Here's a suggestion. Knock next time or hey use those super senses of yours."

"A, I was wanting to surprise you and B, I don't use my powers to spy on people."

"Well you certainly got the surprise part down," Lana says wryly.

"Look I obviously interrupted for which I'm very sorry. I'll come back in the morning."

Lana makes a grab for his arm. "You are not going anywhere. It's been a year and all I've gotten from you are some letters. You are staying right here," she tells him because if he vanishes who knows when he will reappear. Lana then leads him to the couch and she knows she can only do that because Clark is allowing her to do so. "Sit," she orders him. Clark does so.

"You know I'm pretty certain you never use to be this bossy," Clark complains about the changes in her from when they were kids.

"Blame Mel," Lana says in reference to her friend and assistant. "From the first day I hired her she has been trying to make me more assertive. You know take control of my life."

"You'll have to send her a card of thanks because she succeeded."

"Don't be cheeky," Lana tells him off. "What would your mother think?"

"Uh...she would probably tell me off and send me to bed without supper," he says with a nostalgic grin.

"She probably would," Lana says in agreement as she sits down as does Jimmy next to her. "So what brings you back?" she asks him.

"Jimmy actually."

"Me?" Jimmy asks with some confusion.

Clark nods. "After I saved you in Japan and after everything calmed down I thought about the fact I saw you and Lois and it sort of just hit me just how long it had been since I had seen you or simply been back to the States so I decided to come home for a visit."

"Saved you? What does he mean he saved you Jimmy?" Lana asks her boyfriend.

Jimmy is forced to confess what happened in Japan.

"You told me you were fine and nothing happened!" she reminds him, her voice rising in ire at the fact he lied.

Jimmy cringes. "I may have told a teeny tiny minuscule white lie so not to worry you," he admits.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight buster," Lana tells him.

Jimmy winces and Clark winces in sympathy at that one. Clark mouths 'sorry' to his friend for inadvertently blabbing. Jimmy accepts the apology and also accepts that maybe lying to Lana hadn't been the best choice he had ever made.

"How were you even in Japan?" Jimmy asks Clark.

"I had been there for a few days. I was just travelling...meeting people...getting to understand them a little better. Essentially it was just a coincidence I was in the country when the earthquake struck."

"So where else have you been to Clark?" Lana asks.

"Where haven't I been?" he asks back with a nostalgic smile as he thinks back on every place he has been to and every person he has met.

"Yeah you have gotten around these last 6 months," Jimmy remarks from all the reports he picked up.

"And were completely persona non grata for the 1st," Lana recalls.

"That was deliberate Lana. Like I told you I just wanted to vanish for awhile," Clark explains.

"And now you're out there and visible and showing your face Mr Superman. What happened?"

"Superman?" Clark inquires with a puzzled expression.

"That is what they're calling you," Jimmy explains.

"Who is calling me what?" Clark asks and Lana can see he clearly has no idea what she and Jimmy are on about.

"Clark where have you been for the last week?" Lana asks him as she gets to her feet and heads into her kitchen. She returns with a copy of the Daily Planet in hand.

"After Japan and I decided I wanted to come home I went to the farm. I've spent the last few days doing some repairs before I came here," he describes his actions since the house and barn hasn't had any maintenance done on it for a year it was needing some minor repairs.

"And you didn't read the papers or watch television?" Lana queries as she hands him the paper.

"No," he replies as he reads the paper. His eyes widen and he almost chokes. "Oh come on. That's...Superman? Seriously? That's ridiculous," he expresses his opinion on this name.

"Blame the President," Lana tells him.

"B-but that makes me sound...egotistical or something. Super? How am I super?"

"Clark in Japan alone you probably saved thousands of lives especially that skyscraper you stopped collapsing."

"I doubt it would have collapsed completely. The shaking had only cracked a few support beams. I was just being cautious," he says modestly.

"And what about all the other rescues you have done this last 6 months. The landslides, wild fires, plane crashes, that oil tanker that almost ran ashore and I'm sure many other activities that don't get reported."

"I'm just trying to set an example."

"What does that mean?"

"Like I said I got some perspective on my life."

"What perspective?" Lana asks.

Clark feels there is no reason that Lana and Jimmy shouldn't know what happened to him and how he came to the conclusion he has reached. "Well it begins just after I left the country. I was flying over Haiti..."

* * *

Elsewhere in Metropolis that night Batgirl stands upon a rooftop, crouched, hidden by shadow, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"She's not come again has she?"

Batgirl's head turns to her left where Nightwing has appeared. "You're late," she tells him off.

"Sorry. Bruce is having one of his paranoia episodes."

"Clark," Batgirl assumes.

Nightwing nods. "Got it in one...or are we calling him Superman these days?"

Batgirl's lips twitch. Barbara wonders how Clark is taking that.

Nightwing crouches next to Batgirl. "Babs," he says her name softly. "We're going to have start making decisions."

"Dinah's alright," she insists.

"I'm not saying she is not but it has been 3 nights in a row she has failed to check in. You have to make the decision to go in after her and risk blowing the investigation or leave it and risk something happening to her."

Barbara thinks. She is always good at thinking. Ever since she expanded the Birds of Prey she has them going after people in a way she never could before. Dinah had volunteered to infiltrate this underground metahuman fight club Barbara had heard about to try and find the identity of the players behind it. That was 2 months ago and every week they would check in here on this rooftop. Occasionally Dinah was a little late but never 3 days late.

Barbara thinks until a solution comes to her. "There's a 3rd option," she says.

"Like?"

"We send in someone else undercover with the sole task of finding Dinah."

"Babs I don't mean to question your brilliant idea but that someone needs to be a metahuman and everyone we know is busy or too well known," Dick points out what he sees as a flaw.

"I know that."

"You're not doing it!" he insists thinking that is her idea.

Barbara rolls her eyes as the overprotective male ego of her boyfriend kicks in. "I'm not...although I would if I could," she says more than willing in an instant to take the risk to find her friend. "However I would not get in the door. They test people to make sure they are metahumans."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Well our metahuman friends may be busy but we don't need a metahuman. All we need is someone who can pass for one."

Dick looks at her intently trying to figure out who she means.

"You know someone who just showed up on the news," she drops a hint.

Understanding dawns in Dick's eyes. "You mean..."

Babs nods with a smile.

"How will you even find him?"

"I have my methods," she explains mysteriously.

"And how will you get him to agree to help?"

"He owes Huntress a favour. I'm going to ask her to call it in."

"And Huntress will agree to this why?" Dick asks knowing Helena would not give up that bargaining chip easily.

"Because she owes me like a dozen times over."

"Again not to question your brilliance here but he's a little high profile now. How is this going to work without anyone recognising him?"

"Oh so he's done one big appearance. It isn't like he's someone who has been around for years and their image is ingrained into everyone's psyche," she shoots down that argument. "Besides I've already got an idea or two on what to do."

"Of course you do," Dick says.

"Was that scepticism I heard in your tone Mr Grayson?"

"Of course not. You know I back you up 110%," he assures her.

"Good...because you're going to have to help me give him a crash course in how an undercover operation works."

"Do we have time for that?"

"He learns very quickly. Trust me."

"You know I do."

That makes Barbara smile although it fades as her thought return to Dinah. Barbara is worried about her friend. This has to work and to work all it needs is for her to track down Clark Kent.

* * *

_Author's Note: Clark's costume is a mixture of things. It vaguely resembles his iconic one while taking inspiration from the depiction of the younger him in Action Comics as of late it is also obviously something he put together himself. Now he has his name the rest of the story will be about him earning and believing in himself everything that name represents. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark gets recruited by Batgirl to find Dinah while sinister forces work behind the scenes._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I ain't doing it!" Huntress complains strongly.

Batgirl folds her arms across her chest. "I'm calling my favours in so you are doing this," she tells Huntress sternly.

"But I'll look stupid!" Huntress insists.

"Like that's a change," Nightwing mumbles under his breath.

Huntress shoots him a glare before turning her gaze back to Batgirl. "How do you know he'll even hear me?"

"He'll hear you," Batgirl asserts confidently.

Huntress rubs her brow. "I can't believe you talked me into this," she mutters. "Do you know what I actually planned to save that favour for?"

"I can guess," Batgirl says with a roll of her eyes. Guess it involves repeating the act that Huntress has bragged about often. That being the fact she had sex with Clark.

"You sure he'll hear me?" Huntress asks again before agreeing to make a complete ass of herself.

"Yes. He's in town. You saw the papers." Batgirl takes a step closer to Huntress. "This is for Dinah Helena," Barbara reminds her friend and Dinah is Helena's closest friend.

"You should just let me go in and..."

Barbara cuts Helena off before she finishes that. "And that kind of blunt approach will spook them and put Dinah in greater risk if they are on to her," Barbara argues against what Helena wants to do.

It had now been 5 days that Dinah was overdue to have made contact. It had taken a couple of days just to track Helena down off her latest case and get her to Metropolis which was in the midst of Superman fever after he had been publicly seen in the city. Right now Batgirl, Huntress and Nightwing stand atop a rooftop in Metropolis.

"You know we could just have gone and seen Lana Lang. She's his friend," Huntress argues still trying to get out of this.

"I did look but he wasn't there," Batgirl defends her approach here. "He might be visiting her," she concedes, "but we don't have time to just sit there and wait for him to show up. Now get on with it!"

"Why me? Why don't you shout on him?"

"Because he doesn't owe me a favour."

Helena mutters a few insults under her breath. "I can't believe you talked me into this," she mutters again showing that Barbara has succeeded in persuading her. "Uh what do I shout? Superman or his name or what?" she asks.

"Just go with Superman on the first go in case someone hears you."

Helena takes a breath, looks up to the night sky and shouts. "Superman! It's Huntress! I hope you can hear me! I need your help so I'm calling in that favour!" She then looks at Batgirl. "How was that?"

"Loud." All 3 heroes spin round to face the same direction as Clark floats down out of the sky and lands softly on the rooftop...or as softly as one can when you are wearing black work boots. "Sorry I'm late. I was stopping a jewellery store robbery," he says.

All 3 heroes share the same confused expression. Late? He had only been seconds.

Clark smiles with a quiet charming expression. "So what do you need my help with?" he inquires.

Huntress looks to Batgirl. "Let her tell you. I'm calling in my favour for her."

Clark looks at Batgirl. "Barbara," he greets her.

"Clark," Barbara greets him back. "It's a bit of a story but the short version is that I need your help to find Black Canary."

Clark listens carefully for the next few minutes as Barbara explains about Dinah's infiltrating this underground fight club. "I've never heard of this."

"That's the point," Barbara says like Clark has just gotten it. "No-one has heard of it publicly. There is nothing in the newspapers and this is despite the fact that 5 detectives who did look into it went missing. The case was then quietly buried. Whoever is behind this has that kind of influence. That's what I sent Dinah in to find out. Who is behind it."

"And you want me of all people to do this?" he asks her sceptically. "Barbara I'm flattered by your faith in me but this is not really the kind of thing I do."

"I know that and don't take this the wrong way but you weren't my first choice. It is just everyone else we know is either busy or far too well-known."

"I'm not exactly low profile myself after Japan," Clark points out and he was still trying to get use to that and the name he has seeming gotten stuck with as a result.

"I know," Barbara concedes. "But you have abilities few others if any do. Your hearing. Your sight. The two most important things if you are to find out what is going on and as for your appearance...I have a few ideas. Let me ask you. Have you ever wanted to be blond?"

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Clark mutters.

"That's just what I said when she was getting me to shout on you," Huntress not so helpfully adds.

"Will you hold still," Barbara tells him off as he fidgets.

They had retired to a place Barbara keeps in Metropolis and right now Clark was bent over a sink as Barbara attempts to turn his hair blond. They had tried several methods none of which worked because Barbara hadn't taken into account the invulnerability of the cells in Clark's hair. It meant Clark would have to reapply the dye they finally managed to get to work every day to keep himself blond but they could disguise it as shampoo so it wasn't a huge insurmountable problem.

"There," Barbara says when she finally finishes. "Now have a look," she tells him as she hands him a small mirror.

Clark takes the mirror and looks at his bright blond hair. It isn't just the colour of his hair that has changed. It's the length. Huntress had suggested he needed to cut it short so he made a quick detour on the way over here to pick up those special scissors he has to cut his hair and it was cut as short as it was possible to get it with those scissors. Shorter than he has ever had his hair.

"The eyes," Nightwing says from behind.

"He's right," Huntress says agreeing with what Dick means.

Clark sighs. "I know. They're too unique."

"We'll get some coloured contacts," Barbara suggests as the way to solve that problem.

"Which will melt the instant I use my heat vision and I don't want melted lenses stuck to my eyes thank you," Clark points out the flaw.

"Then don't use it," Barbara gives the simple answer. "You won't need to. All the organisers of the fight club will need to see is a fraction of how strong you are. That will get you in no problem."

Clark shakes his head. When he came home it wasn't for this. It wasn't to go sneaking around the dark in some undercover mission but he did say he owed Huntress a favour and he will uphold that. Besides he can't really just standby and do nothing when someone is potentially in trouble.

Clark gets led back to the lounge and sat down opposite Barbara, Huntress and Dick. "Ok," Barbara says. "What you are about to receive is a crash course in undercover mission protocol and everything we know and you need to know about this fight club."

"In other words it's a bunch of rules you can feel free to ignore like I do," Huntress says with a smirk.

Barbara scowls. Dick sniggers and Barbara hits him for finding that funny.

* * *

"So how do I do this?" Clark asks as he stands next to Batgirl the following night upon a rooftop. He is dressed all in black and went as far as to dig out that leather jacket he happens to own. It contrasts strongly with his blond hair and now brown eyes.

"You see that guy?" Barbara asks pointing at a slim man with a short beard leaving the building across the street and walking across the car park in front of it.

"The doctor?" Clark queries of the well-dressed man who is no doubt heading home. What they are opposite of is a medical practice.

"Clark's it's a fight club. Don't you think a doctor would be useful," Barbara makes the point.

"Right," he catches on.

"Anyway he is the only real link we've got to the club. He gets a cut of the takings from the bets people lay just to make sure he's on side. He also runs the tests to make sure only metahumans get in."

"Barbara," Clark says harshly because tests cannot be run on him.

"Well it isn't like he can get a needle into you anyway Clark. As I said it won't matter when he sees how strong you are. Just go up to him and tell him you heard about the club and want in because you need the cash. Then pick up his car as a demonstration."

Clark has reservations about this after getting only a crash course and never having done anything like this before. His version of blending in is to be who he was raised as; a farmer's son. How does he pretend to be a fighter with a preference for violence he doesn't know. "What's his name?" Clark asks about the doctor.

"Richter Maddox."

Clark leaps over the edge of the roof and only slightly slows his descent before he blurs off covering the ground in seconds.

Maddox is just opening the door to his car when this tall blond man appears out of nowhere. He gasps in surprise. "Oh! You scared me. Where did you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Clark jests.

"Well if you're looking for a doctor I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow. We're closed."

"I'm looking for you Dr Maddox. I want to fight."

"Oh. What did I do to you?" Maddox asks with a nervous stutter as his eyes dart back and forth as he tries to recall if he has ever met this man before.

"No. I mean the fight club you work for. I want in."

Maddox's eyes widen in shock and surprise before he pulls himself together and chuckles nervously to cover it. "Uh...you must have me confused with someone else. I have that kind of face."

"I heard word on the street about the club. That it pays well and you know how to get me in."

"Look you are obviously sick. I know a great psychiatrist," Maddox says still trying to play off that he knows anything about what Clark is asking.

"Grab him and slam him against the car," Clark picks up Barbara's voice giving him instructions as she improvises off her original plan. "Do it!" she orders in a strong voice.

Clark grabs the man by the lapels of his jacket and does what Barbara instructed.

"Ow! Ugh!" Maddox says breathing heavily as Clark's grip tightens the shirt around his neck. "Look you are obviously a very sick man," he says.

"Throw him!" Barbara orders.

Clark does so and Maddox crashes to the ground and rolls a few times across the tarmac. Maddox gets to his feet while reaching inside his jacket. "Look if treatment's not what you are looking for..." he pulls out a pistol, "them I suggest you back off now!" Maddox says waving the gun in a threatening manner at Clark. "You're backing up the wrong tree Jethro. Now put your tail between your legs and get lost."

Clark reaches into his inner Kal and smirks. "Not until you let me in that club."

Clark advances on Maddox who fires. In slow motion from Clark's perspective he puts his left hand out and allows the bullet to flatten on impact before curling his fingers around it. He then blurs forward to right in front of Maddox where he holds up the bullet flattened like a dime. "I think you lost this."

A gleam forms in Maddox's eyes and he laughs. "Well now you are full of surprises aren't you," he says with any pretence he is just an ordinary doctor gone.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Clark promises in a cocky arrogant boast.

"No. I bet not," Maddox guesses. His bosses will be thrilled. They've been looking for new blood.

As Barbara watches Clark get in the car with Maddox she can be certain of one thing. He's in.

* * *

Clark sits in silence as Maddox drives him through the city thinking through what front is best. The strong silent one or to drudge up that inner arrogant version of him called Kal or something in-between. They pull up in front of just an ordinary looking seven storey building of which there are probably hundreds in Metropolis.

Clark steps out of the car and scans the building from top to bottom. No sign of Black Canary. He is once more taken in by how ordinary the building is but what was he expecting after all? A big sign saying 'Illegal Metahuman Fight Club Here!'.

A few hours crash course on going undercover may not be enough for this. He knows nothing about this line of heroing...is that even a word? Heroing? Heroing? H-E-R-O-I-N-G?

Nope. Clark is pretty certain it is not a word...or at least not one that is in the official dictionary.

By the time Clark breaks out of his loop he is standing outside an office door with Maddox on the 4th floor. The door is guarded by two large men dressed well in fine looking black suits. Clark opens up his hearing a bit and hears a woman speaking from behind the door.

"No she hasn't broken yet but she will or I shall put her in the greatest and I may add last fight of her life. After all you don't need her strictly to be alive do you for your _project?_"

"Just make sure no-one can trace this to us," is the stern reply of another woman's voice. "Because if we go down we will take you with us," the other woman threatens.

The first woman laughs sounding amused almost by the threat. "Trust me when I say no-one apart from myself even knows of the name Cadmus."

"Make sure it stays that way or you will find the protection we have given you quickly turns into hard evidence linking you to everything."

"As long as you know that if I conveniently disappear certain documents you don't want in the public domain will reach the media," the first woman counters with showing she has leverage too.

"Then we understand each other."

"Perfectly."

Clark then hears a phone being replaced and realises he has picked up a phone conversation. One of the guards knocks on the door before opening it and announcing to the person inside she has guests. Clark and Maddox are then permitted to enter and behind the desk Clark finds an Asian woman with dark hair up in a bun held in place by two needles, small round sunglasses on her nose, dressed in a sleeveless red dress with matching long red gloves on each arm. She peers over the rim of her glasses and gives Clark the once over before turning her gaze to Maddox. "And this is?" she asks.

"Kal," Clark fills in.

"I'm not impressed," the woman says flatly.

Maddox tosses her something and the woman catches it. "Is this a guessing game?" she asks.

"No. That's the bullet I shot Kal with," Maddox replies.

The woman looks more closely at it and can see that it is indeed a flattened bullet. She then looks back up at Kal. "My interest is stirred. Nothing more," she says evenly.

Clark realises he needs to say something before this falls apart. "Well maybe my interest is quickly fading away," Clark says sounding snide about it. "I heard this was the place for a challenge yet you don't seem all that interested in what I can offer."

"I haven't seen what you have to offer," she retorts.

"Sure you did. The second I stepped into the room."

"I've heard that before."

"But not from me."

"I have no time for men whose arrogance far outstrips their fighting prowess," she dismisses him and summons her two guards in who grab Clark one on each arm. "Get rid of him," she orders.

The guards try but Clark doesn't let them. With a casual shrug of his shoulders he throws the two men not only off of him but right through the wall into the hallway. He fixes his leather jacket. "I really hope they didn't mark this. It's my favourite jacket."

The woman arches an eyebrow as she takes in her now unconscious guards and trust her when she says she hires nothing but the best and Kal did that easily. Ok now she will admit she is a little more intrigued.

"You see Roulette," Maddox says hoping for her favour.

Roulette gets to her feet and walks out from behind her desk allowing Clark to see the dress is slitted up both sides to the hip and revealing on her right leg the start of a dragon tattoo that winds across her stomach Clark can see where there is a circular hole in her dress and the tattoo ends on what he can see of her left shoulder.

Roulette wanders over to Clark and then around him trying to assess him. "Stronger than you look," she remarks.

"That was nothing," Clark assures her trying to sound very confident about that.

"That remains to be seen," Roulette says as she comes to a stop in front of him.

"Roulette was it?" Clark inquiries.

Roulette nods to give him permission to use it.

"I'm sure you are a very smart woman with brains equal if not surpassing your beauty," he flatters her. "You give me a chance and I guarantee I'll give you fights that will have the bets flooding in."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," she tells him. Roulette hasn't survived this long by allowing her head to be turned by a sweet tongue from a handsome man.

"Is it flattery if it's true?" Clark asks her back.

Roulette half-smiles. She thinks this one might not be as dumb as many others she has met. "Why should I give you a chance?"

"Why shouldn't you? What do you have to lose? If I am not what I claim I would lose my first fight and I doubt that means you have to pay me."

"If you are not what you claim not getting paid will be the least of your worries."

"Bullets bounce off of me. Do you think threats will work?"

"Threats? Please. I do not have to resort to such thuggish methods of persuasion."

"Nor do I. Earlier you claimed I was arrogant. Like flattery one cannot be arrogant if all they are saying is the truth. What I did to your guards was only the tiniest fraction of what I am capable of. I have not threatened you nor shall I. If you refuse to give me a chance then you are throwing away a business opportunity. I can live with that. Can you live without knowing what it is you could have had?"

Roulette gazes into his eyes trying to judge whether what she sees is a fighter. Clark returns it with his own firm gaze into her cold dispassionate green eyes. She then turns, walks back behind her desk and sits down. "Tomorrow night. I need an opener against Amygdala. Maddox here will fill you in on the details and my rules," she tells him letting Clark know he is over the first hurdle. Don't disappoint me," she adds as a warning. "Because I have other methods beyond bullets to take care of those that disappoint me," she states not as a threat but a mere statement of fact.

"Oh trust me when I say if it is one thing I can guarantee is that I never leave a woman disappointed," Clark says with a suggestive undertone although don't ask him where he is coming up with this from.

"We shall see," Roulette says coolly. "And oh Maddox that wall is coming out of your pay-check," she adds since Maddox is the one that brought Kal to her and therefore is responsible for the damage in her eyes.

Maddox for one moment thinks of protesting but then remembers who it is he is dealing with and thinks better of it. "Yes Roulette," he meekly accepts her judgement.

As Maddox leads Clark back down to his car he starts going through Roulette's rules about how he talks about the club to no-one, how she will contact him and tell him where and when he is to be at a location, what his pay will be and so on and so on. Clark listens while thinking about the conversation he overheard. Was the she Roulette was talking about Black Canary? If so then she was in trouble just as Barbara feared and Clark must get a move on with finding her. Question is who was Roulette talking to. Some kind of partner from what Clark overheard who must have the influence to keep the authorities off Roulette's trail.

Therefore the question is who or what is Cadmus?

* * *

**Later at a secret location...**

An underground facility. A large circular room in the middle of which stands a circular table. Around the table sits a collection of men and women whose purpose is to ensure the defence of the United States by any means including those which could be construed as morally and ethically questionable. Their primary aim; to find methods to control the growing metahuman population and in particular find a way to counter the Justice League should they ever go rogue like the alternate universe counterparts this organisation knows of. The Justice Lords who were essentially the Justice League until they decided that the only way they could bring order to their Earth was to take it over. This organisation would ensure that would never happen to this Earth. Officially the government had to have clean hands so they work in secret towards their goal.

The codename given to this organisation: Cadmus.

An older man with greying hair, dressed in a military uniform brings the current meeting to order. General Samuel Lane asks for a current summary on the projects they are current running.

A man with curly dark hair and thick rimmed black glasses dressed in a white shirt and dark pants with a typical white doctor's coat on top stands to his feet. Professor Emil Hamilton clears his throat, shuffles some papers on the desk in front of him and looks nervous. "Project WG has failed," he states simply.

General Lane looks about as far from happy as it is possible to be and glares at Hamilton whose nervous disposition only gets exacerbated further.

"General. Ease up," a heavyset, dark skinned woman in a blue dress suit says.

General Lane turns his gaze to her instead. "Waller," he practically growls.

Amanda Waller resists the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Lane had little regard or respect for scientists but they were vital for Cadmus' work to succeed so she has little time for his prejudice. "Let Professor Hamilton speak," she tells Lane off. Waller turns to Hamilton. "Please continue Professor. What caused the failure?"

Hamilton's fingers pull at the collar of his shirt and he clears his throat again. "Uh...the DNA we managed to obtain would not replicate. No method of enhanced cellular mitosis we attempted succeeded."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Hamilton admits. "But I have a theory."

"Enlighten us."

"If the truth of how the subject was created is true it is possible safe-guards were placed into her genetic code to prevent this very thing."

"So cloning Wonder Woman to create a direct counterpart to her is impossible," Waller summarises.

"At the moment with our current level of technology I am afraid so."

Waller's brow drops slightly annoyed. As leader of the Justice League Wonder Woman was the one they felt most important to counter. From what they knew of the Justice Lords' universe it was that Wonder Woman that led the change to their tyrannical regime.

"So what's the next step?" a man with brown hair, dressed in an expensive suit, asks. Maxwell Lord a shrewd and powerful business man whose vast resources helped fund Cadmus.

"That is already under way. It was suppose to be a compliment to Project WG but will now be our primary means of creating a counter to Wonder Woman," Waller informs everyone around the table. "We have a partnership with Roulette. Her 'Meta-Brawl' fight club has provided us with genetic samples of many metahumans. The intention is to combine these abilities into one individual."

"Is that possible?" another General asks. General Wade Eiling.

All eyes turn back to Professor Hamilton as he was in charge of those kind of genetic experiments. "I believe it is possible. What we require is a base genetic code that the varying other DNA segments can be woven into and won't break down under the strain."

"Why do I get the feeling that is not as easy as it sounds?" General Lane asks sceptically.

"It's not. So far we have failed to create a body capable of successfully integrating these powers. They all break down and fail but I do have a theory about a method by which that can be overcome."

"Go on," Waller encourages Hamilton.

"What we need is a DNA sample from an immortal human."

"Savage?" Maxwell Lord asks after the immortal Vandal Savage.

"His current whereabouts are unknown," Waller replies to that.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Wonder Woman's kin," Hamilton clarifies.

"You mean Amazons," General Eiling says distastefully.

"How will you manage that without starting a war?" General Lane wonders, not that if necessary he isn't prepared to fight that war because he is.

"Simple," Waller says. "Queen Hippolyta is coming to Washington next week to meet the President. Who better to provide the sample then Wonder Woman's own mother."

"And I suppose you have a plan on how to obtain a DNA sample from her Majesty," Maxwell Lord says as an assumption.

"If she was injured in an assassination attempt by a religious extremist who consider her and her kin 'pagan heathens' she would have to go to hospital wouldn't she under the care of doctors and nurses...**our** doctors and nurses," Waller explains the plan and that their doctors would then easily be able to get what they need.

"You've been planning this for weeks," General Lane accuses her because you can't plan something like that in a few days.

"I think ahead General. The Justice League's attitude lately should have us all concerned and pushing ahead as rapidly as possible with our agenda."

"You should just let me nuke them," Eiling complains at the fact he hasn't been allowed to do that.

Maxwell Lord chortles.

"You find that funny Lord?"

Lord shakes his head at what he sees as utter folly on Eiling's part. "PR is really not your strong point General. Yes the League may not be as popular as it was but it is still supported by the majority. You shoot them down without just cause you turn them into martyrs and us into the hated extreme. You may as well throw yourself in jail now."

Eiling's face turns sour. He doesn't buy Lord's argument for a moment. "Then why are we doing this?"

"I see we are getting to my part of this plan beyond my money," Lord says. "To destroy the League, Ladies and Gentlemen, what we have to do first and foremost is to take away their support amongst the general public."

"How?"

"We create our own superhero team and with my money, business acumen and PR savvy behind it I will make the Justice League not only look utterly obsolete but truly be obsolete. People need heroes to inspire them..to make them feel secure...to make them feel like the world can be a better place but they also want heroes they know are being controlled. Our team will have the full public backing of the government. The government will sanction their activities. Given this more legitimate alternative to get behind public support for the Justice League will plummet. I expect a good half of its members to join us and when it is only a rump then it will much easier to deal with the more obstinate elements of it in the fashion our friends in the military wish to. In fact by the time I'm done the public will be demanding that such actions are taken. Now I confess there are still a few details to work out. We don't have an entire team of suitable heroes lined up and it lacks a figurehead with the same presence as Wonder Woman but these are not insurmountable problems."

"This is not a good idea," Lane expresses his opinion. They weren't in this to promote these super-powered threats.

"Why not? Isn't that what we are aiming for? These super-humans under our control?" Waller asks Lane, almost daring him to argue her point.

General Lane tries to think of a counter to that but struggles. That is what they are aiming for but he still doesn't think it makes it a good idea.

"Continue with the preparation work Maxwell," Waller permits Lord. She can see that what Lord proposes does have potential.

Lord nods with a satisfied smile that his idea is getting the credit it is due. They move on and discuss other work Cadmus is currently undertaking before wrapping up the meeting for the night. As they depart Maxwell Lord catches up to Professor Hamilton. "I was meaning to ask Professor do we intend to create a male or female subject for your project?"

Professor Hamilton is pleased someone is showing genuine interest in his work. "Since the base code we will be using is female the subject will also be female."

"Ah so we are in essence creating what technically would be a sister to Wonder Woman," Lord concludes.

"Yes. You could say that," Hamilton concedes.

"And what are we calling this Project? I'm assuming not Wonder Girl still?"

"No," Hamilton confirms. "Officially the prototype subject will be called the Donated Nucleotide Assemblage."

"Ah I see we're going with irony using the term donated," Lord wryly remarks since the DNA samples were definitely not donated...at least not willingly nor with the donor's knowledge. "Not very catchy name though," he comments from his PR experience. He muses on a better name. "Donated...donated...don...I've got it!" he suddenly says in an 'Eureka' moment. "DON. N. A. DON-N-A. D-O-N-N-A. DONNA. Project DONNA."

* * *

_Author's Note: Since on the Young Justice cartoon series Cadmus created a clone of Superman I thought in my story they would try to clone Wonder Woman only I didn't want an exact clone and decided instead to come up with something slightly different that would create a new origin for her sister Donna. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up: Clark steps up his search for Dinah while trying to survive the cage as Dinah is enduring her own fight to survive._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The clatter of a metal bowl on the cold hard concrete floor tells her it must be feeding time. Tired blue eyes, that show a battered but not broken spirit, peer through the knotted, filthy, mess of black hair and fixate on the holy unappetising grey mush that passes for her meal. For the few moments it is here it fills a space in her otherwise bare empty cell.

She uncurls from the ball in the corner she had folded herself into to offer maximum protection and gets to her feet with a defiant posture that shows her captures they haven't broken her. She then makes her battered, bruised, tired body move towards the sustenance. The fact it came means they have decided they don't want her dead yet which means soon another round of 'interrogation' is coming.

She sits down where the metal bowl stopped and scoops the grey mush into her mouth. The first time she ate it the taste made her ill but when you are starved almost anything tastes good.

Her eyes flicker to the door. A few days ago she would have waited until it opened and used her sonic cry to try and escape but they damaged her vocal chords and keep re-injuring them. She can speak just above a croaked whisper. They don't want her not to be able to speak because they want to know her secrets...not that she will tell them what they want to know in any case.

_'Let them do their worse,'_ she think with grim determination. Dinah Lance isn't for spilling secrets or betraying anyone.

* * *

"Cadmus?" Batgirl asks him to confirm.

"That's what I heard," Clark reports. From Barbara's expression in response Clark can assumes the following. "I take it it doesn't mean anything to you."

"No," she confirms. "But it gives me something to look into until your next check in."

It had been a week since he successfully managed to get himself employed as a fighter in what was dubbed 'Meta-Brawl'. He had had two fights, both of which he won. The first one against Amygdala had left him feeling guilty. While strong, by human standards, it was clear that Amygdala had the mind of a child and was being manipulated and used. Clark resolved to make sure all these people were helped as soon as he found Black Canary and helped shut this fight club down. Right now Clark was checking in as scheduled with Barbara at the designated rendezvous point and reporting on what he found.

"Any word on Canary?" Barbara asks.

Clark shakes his head. "Apart from the assumption it was her Roulette was referring to no," he says with some regret. "I'm trying Babs," he promises her. "But she hasn't been anywhere I was this last week and I haven't overheard another mention like that one. My fellow fighters aren't the most talkative of people either," he points out as in he tried to strike up the odd conversation to see if he could learn anything. He was mostly rebuffed.

"Probably out of fear Roulette is watching them," Barbara assumes why they are clammed up. "I know you're doing your best Clark," she assures him.

"So what's next?"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open. When you've been around longer perhaps someone will let their guard down, slip up and say something. I'll look into this Cadmus and drop by that building you were taken to where you met Roulette."

"Do you know her?" Clark asks at the tone of familiarity Barbara says the name 'Roulette'.

"I know of her more than I know her," Barbara corrects. "Canary mentioned her too but getting close to her is difficult. Before this she had a certain reputation as an organiser and planner. She has an almost superhuman ability to assess the odds of say a bank job succeeding or not. People use to pay her fortunes to plan their heists to ensure the greatest chance of success. She decided to move into illegal games and gambling and run them herself. This fight club is her latest 'business venture'," she mocks with a certain disdain at referring to people beating each other to near death as if it is like opening a corner store or something. "I'll look again into Roulette's background. See if there is something I missed before but it is more likely you can find something if you can get close to her."

Clark frowns. "How close are you meaning here Barbara?" he asks, worried about what she is implying he do.

"Clark, Canary is missing...probably being tortured. Does it matter?" she asks him harshly. "Just do whatever you have to."

"I have my morals Barbara. Don't ever try and take them from me," he warns her off trying to get him to do certain things. "Setting an example is more than just a PR gimmick. You have to live as you preach otherwise it is meaningless."

"What?"

"Something I learned while I was travelling. I'll find Canary, Barbara. I give you my word on that but it won't be by me compromising who I am." With that Clark turns to leave. "I'll see you here next week assuming this isn't over by then," he tells her before he vanishes with a gust of wind.

Barbara frowns under her cowl. Clark certainly has some backbone she has to admire. It can be too easy in this game to compromise your values to get the job done. Clark it seems won't.

Barbara focusses on her end. Roulette was a slippery one. Barbara really doesn't expect to find much of anything at the place Clark met her. Roulette's probably cleared it out by now and changed the location of where she operates from. From Barbara's previous experience with what Dinah passed on to her that was always the situation when she dropped in but she can hope Roulette made a mistake this time and left something behind. She has little else to go at the moment but that hope.

* * *

A couple of days later and Clark finds himself back in the literal steel mesh cage in the middle of yet another fight. A fist connects with his face and the superstrength behind it catches him a little off guard and he flies into the cage with not enough force to break it. He bounces off the electrified cage and lands on the ground. He looks up as his opponent stands over him. A man dressed with a kind of green armoured vest on top of a lighter green costume with darker green boots and armoured wrist guards and above that almost floating in what looks like green fire is a human skull. The Atomic Skull as he is called and as Clark has learned he packs quite a wallop.

Atomic Skull raises his hands in celebration playing to the crowd who roar their approval in response.

Clark rubs his chin and gets back to his feet. He throws off his leather jacket, leaving him in a black t-shirt and jeans. He never felt it necessary to dress up. In fact that would contradict the persona he has been trying to present by tapping into his inner 'Kal'. It was in a sense how Clark got through these fights when in reality he hates violence.

Clark charges forward and slams 3 quick punches to Atomic Skull's skull, followed by a kick to the mid-section and a big right which sends the large man with the flaming skull into the cage. Clark mentally sends some thanks to Barbara for teaching him the basics of fighting and moves in, slower than he could, to continue his advantage. He throws a punch which Atomic Skull spins out the way to avoid.

Clark's fist hits the electrified cage as Skull blind-sides him with a right followed by a left then another right as Clark is driven back. A kick to Clark's side sends him spiralling back into the cage. Hands grip Clark around his waist, lift him up and slam him down to the concrete which cracks under the impact of Clark's invulnerable head. Slightly dazed he doesn't see the foot coming until it slams into his middle. He uses the momentum to roll through and pop back to his feet.

Skull charges into him and forces him back into the cage. Skull throws a punch. Clark blocks and counters. Skull ducks under the follow up and when Clark spins round he is met by a blast of green energy from the Atomic Skull's mouth.

Clark raises his arms as the green blast encompasses his whole body, burning away at his clothes and skin. When it ends Clark barley has time to lower his arms before an upper cut sends him literally spinning into the air. He crashes down in a heap and Atomic Skull raises his hands in what he perceives to be his triumph. He slowly turns on the spot with his arms raised.

"Not bad."

If Atomic Skull still had a face it would be showing complete shock. He turns to find his blond haired opponent back to his feet, shirt burned off but otherwise unharmed.

"My turn," Clark states as he almost blurs forward but holds himself short of using anywhere near his full speed and delivers his turn with a series of punches. Atomic Skull almost tumbles over until Clark grabs a flailing arm and yanks Skull back to him where he delivers a good old fashioned clothesline sending the metahuman who emits blasts of radiation to the ground. Channelling far too many hours of watching pro-wrestling Clark leaps into the air and drops an elbow.

Clark gets to his feet and deliberately allows Skull back to his, though by this point the large man is definitely a little wobbly. Skull throws a rather weak, badly aimed, punch. Clark knocks the arm aside, spins inward, delivers an elbow to the head, a knee to the mid-section and finally a hard right. Before Skull can recover Clark charges into the man and slams him into the electrified cage and holds him against it as the voltage shoots through him.

The lights in the whole arena flicker before Clark lets Skull go. The large man lets out a last gasp of effort before toppling over face first and Atomic Skull doesn't get back up by the count of 10.

Clark raises one hand in salute to the crowd playing to them. The announcer speaks. "Ladies and Gentlemen your winner and still undefeated...the Man of Steel."

Man of Steel. That had been Roulette's idea for a name for him.

Clark walks out of the cage as Atomic Skull is helped out. He hides the guilt he feels at having to beat someone up off his face. On his way to the back he passes one of Roulette's goons who says she wants to see him up in her executive box at the top of the arena. Clark makes his way up mentally noting to use his senses to look around and listen. This is the 4th different venue he has been in which begs the question of how Roulette managed this without no-one catching her. This Cadmus must have a lot of influence is the only answer Clark can think of which ticks him off. When this is over Clark is going to make sure the people responsible are held to account for this. Just like those extremists he met in Somalia needed to held to account by the law so do these people and if the authorities can't do it then Superman will...in the proper correct way Clark is meaning.

He reaches Roulette's office and finds her looking out at the next fight in her usual red dress. She is sipping on a drink. "You're improving," she compliments him.

"Thanks."

Roulette turns round to face him before walking over. Her eyes drift over his bare torso. "Interesting," she remarks. "I've seen Atomic Skull reduce men to ash with his blasts. You don't even have a mark on your _magnificent _body. You were playing with him weren't you? You could have ended that fight much earlier."

Clark folds his arms across his chest hiding the fact he finds it uncomfortable the way Roulette is looking at him. "Just following a pretty lady's advice," he replies.

Roulette arches an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"After my 1st fight you said I needed to give the spectators a show...to maximise the bang for their buck."

Roulette's lip curve up into a, rare for her, smile. She had said that to him after he won his 1st fight in a minute and was horrendously stiff and dull and not entertaining. "I'm glad you are taking my advice. Continue to do so and there will be many..._rewards_," she promises suggestively as a well manicured finger trails over his right bicep.

"I'm certain," Clark says back with a tiny smirk.

"You'll receive your pay on the way out," Roulette informs him of the usual.

"I already received it when I was blessed to be allowed in your company."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Roulette tells him, repeating her line from when they first met but this time she adds, letting him know she is not irritated by his flirting, "But don't let that stop you."

Roulette is being truthful with herself when she no longer finds his flattery annoying. Quite the opposite really. There is just something about him...an aura that draws you in. She could make him a star. No question. She watches him leave, her gaze drifting over his strong broad muscled back and a pleasant quiver runs through her at the thoughts of what she could do with him.

Clark makes his way down to the locker room to pick up his things. Another day, another fight, still no sign of Black Canary and he hasn't seen or heard anything that is likely to give him a clue to her whereabouts. He thinks he might need to start being more proactive beyond looking and listening. He gets to his locker to find his leather jacket has been returned. He grabs his bag out of his locker and pulls out a new t-shirt to put on. Clark has just pulled it over his head when he receives a pat on the back.

"Good fight there pal. We really had the crowd up. I take it Roulette is happy."

Clark turns his head to find it is Atomic Skull. For a moment he is a little flustered by the fact the guy he just beat up is being...well...nice to him. "Uh...yeah. Roulette's happy," he lamely replies.

"That means a decent paycheck," Atomic Skull reflects on what he consider a bonus. "The alternative when she's not happy..." he trails off.

"When she's not happy?" Clark queries. "What does she do? Throw a tantrum?" he says in jest.

An actual chuckle comes out of the mouth of the floating skull. "You wish that was all. The last one to make her unhappy was Scream Queen and she hasn't been seen since."

Scream Queen? Black Canary Clark equates that to who Atomic Skull is talking about. "Well if the screaming banshee wasn't smart enough to keep the boss happy then I guess that's her problem. Think we'll ever see her again though? I always could do with a decent challenge," he says in such a way to jokingly imply Atomic Skull wasn't one.

Atomic Skull laughs harder. "You're know something Kal you're alright," he praises his comrade in arms for his humour.

"Thanks. You're alright yourself."

"And as for Scream Queen I doubt we'll see her again in the flesh. Roulette has a place for people who cross her."

"A place?"

"Some place outside town. That's the rumour. That's where she keeps Titan."

Titan. Clark had seen him on the video feed fighting. He was a huge bald man with this retractable spike that came out of his right forearm.

"Chances are the last you'll ever see of the Scream Queen is when Roulette sends her into her last ever fight against that guy. No-one ever survives that fight. That's why no-one around here messes with Roulette...and it isn't like there is much else for freaks like us to do," Skull adds almost lamenting the situation he has ended up in. "It's either this or go work for the Injustice League or Intergang. Sure the pay is just as good but that always involves fighting the Justice League and usually prison and I for one ain't going back to prison."

"Never have to worry about that. No prison exists that can hold me," Clark boats with put-on bravado.

That elicits another laugh out of Atomic Skull who the attends to changing. Clark sits down on the wooden bench that stretches across the room and ponders his next move. He is a little closer to finding Black Canary. Roulette has a 'place'. Now all Clark has to do is to find out where this place is before it is too late. Now how does he go about doing it?

* * *

"You know you're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

Dinah peers up through her dirty tangled hair to see the literal woman in the red dress has stopped by to visit her.

Roulette bends down to be closer to eye level with her 'guest'. "I can make this all stop," she says. "All you have to do is tell me who you actually are, who you are working for and how much did you tell them and then all of the pain and suffering stops," she makes the offer.

Dinah just glares.

"No? Still don't feel like cooperating?" Roulette sighs and shakes her had in what could be construed as a sad manner. "You know I never wanted this. You were a great fighter. One of the best. You could have been great but instead you had to turn out to be a little spy. That's what you were doing weren't you when my men caught you in my office? You were spying. Looking through my files trying to find out all my secrets. Let me tell you Laura...and I'm assuming that's not your real name...but let me tell you anyway. My secrets are my own. I do not appreciate little spies trying to steal them!" she snaps coldly.

Dinah just continues to glare.

Roulette stands up straight. "This is your last chance. Tell me what I want to know and your suffering will end quickly and relatively painlessly. Don't and your end will be the stuff of legends," she states in a hard tone which indicates she means what she says.

A croaky sound comes from Dinah's voice and Roulette bends down once again. "What was that?" she asks assuming 'Laura' was about to say something. Roulette bends down nearer so she can hear.

Dinah finds what remains of her voice. "Go...to...hell!"

Roulette's look turns to ice and her upper lip curls up in anger. She stands up and turns to leave. She stops at the door next to the two guards in the room with her. "Clean her up. Feed her," she instructs them. "We want her to have some fight in her for her last performance." Roulette's lips curls up in a cruel smile. "Titan always enjoys it more when they put up a struggle."

"Yes Roulette," the two guards reply obediently.

* * *

Production. That's what finally hit Clark as a solution to how to find Dinah. Roulette never had everything in the same place at the same time. Fights in other locations were fed in to giant screens and that meant production trucks communicating with each other. Surely for that to work they had to know where the others were. Then it occurred to him that that was the explanation as to why those trucks were always so well guarded at every venue he attended to fight. Roulette was ensuring that that information was kept on a need to know basis. She obviously trusted next to no-one. Luckily for Clark he doesn't need to get into the truck. He can see into them with his x-ray vision. So all Clark has to do is show up for his next scheduled fight, peer into the truck parked outside and with just a tiny bit of luck learn the location of this 'place' that Atomic Skull mentioned.

His next fight was a few days after his last one against a man dressed in this purple costume with a red star shaped mask over his face, called Evil Star. It was a difficult fight yet it wasn't. Evil Star could create these light constructs to create force fields like solid walls or duplicates of himself to confuse Clark. However the strange thing was the force blasts he shot at Clark didn't really hurt. In fact if anything Clark felt stronger and healthier at the end of the fight then he did at the beginning. A fight he won by the way.

Afterwards Clark found himself once again up in Roulette's office. He was slightly curious that she had chosen to attend the venue he was fighting again when there were other places she could be.

"Another impressive performance," Roulette congratulates him from her position sitting on a expensive looking couch with her legs crossed and her arms stretched out across the back.

"I always give impressive performances," Clark boasts keeping up the egotistical act he chose for this persona.

"I'm sure you do," Roulette practically purrs in response. She pats down the space next to herself. "Come sit. Enjoy the rest of the show. You won't want to miss the surprise finale I'm putting on."

Clark hesitates for a moment. He really needs to get on with what he planned to do in trying to find Black Canary but he really can't think of an excuse to leave that won't be out of character for the persona he has been portraying so he sits down next to Roulette, not too close but not too far away either.

With a simple snap of her fingers Roulette has a glass of champagne brought for him. Clark sips on it to keep up appearances as the fights continue. Reluctantly Clark has to admit Roulette had this organised extremely efficiently and it only needed her attention fleetingly which is not necessarily a good thing when her hands keep 'accidentally' touching him.

Even Clark is not so naïve to not see what is going on but as he said to Barbara he has his morals. He won't sacrifice them. He just has to walk this line carefully so as to not risk Roulette's wrath and therefore risk his chances of being here long enough finding Black Canary. Somehow he manages to do this until they reach the final fight of the evening.

Roulette stands up. "You'll excuse me. I'm going to introduce this one personally," she says before she bends down and lays a kiss on Clark's lips. "And then afterwards you and I can celebrate," she promises in a husky tone full of sultry promise.

"I always enjoy a good celebration," Clark quips back.

Roulette almost chortles. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back."

Clark smiles at her as she leaves him. He x-rays through the door. She leaves two guards there standing outside although she can't genuinely believe they could keep him here if he genuinely wanted to leave. Clark's hand nervously taps on his thigh as he contemplates how to get himself out of this in a way that doesn't mean he ends up doing what he thinks Roulette wants to.

_'Come on Clark. Think,' _he mentally says in his head.

Clark's thinking is interrupted by Roulette beginning her introduction of the last fight.

"Have we had a good time?" she asks the audience who yell back "Yeah!"

"Then I have done my job which is to make you happy," Roulette says playing to the crowd. In reality her job was to get them to bet and make her money. "And now we have a very special main event. The return of Titan!"

The crowd cheer, whoop and holler ecstatically.

"This will be a fight to the finish!" Roulette promises and the crowd cheer louder. Clark feels slightly nauseous at the notion of people cheering a fight to the death. However if Titan is fighting tonight then this is his chance. He can stop Titan before anyone does die and save Black Canary...unless...

Before Clark can finish that thought Roulette finishes it for him. "And his opponent is your favourite...the Scream Queen!"

In an instant Clark is gone from Roulette's office. All the two guard outside notice is an strange gust of wind. The next time anyone sees Clark he is inside the production truck.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" one of the producers asks.

"Where is that?" Clark demands to know pointing at the video feed of Titan.

"I...guards!" the producer yells.

Clark grabs him by his shirt and lifts the guy up. "They're unconscious," he relays what he did to them on his way in. "Now where is that?" he repeats his question.

The producer shakes his head. "I can't tell you. What Roulette would do..."

"Is nothing to what I will do if you make me ask again," Clark warns him. "Let me ask you something you've watched my fights right?"

The producer nods.

"I was holding back. What you saw is only a tiny fraction of what I can do and when this is over Roulette will be facing her proper justice so let me ask you which side do you want to be on. Hers or mine?"

"I...you don't know Roulette," the producer says in fear of her.

Clark sighs. He uses his spare hand and removes the lenses he has been using to change his eye colour. He then focusses his now red glowing eyes on the producer. "You don't know me either. Look I get it. Roulette is powerful but not more powerful than me. I've seen Titan fight. That woman is going to die. You know that. Now do you really want that on your conscious and more importantly do you really want it to be another thing I get angry at you about." Then to demonstrate his point Clark turns his head and unleashes a blast of his heat vision which explodes several of the monitors. Clark lifts the man higher. "People like Roulette will soon know that if they break the law, if they use and exploit people then they can expect a visit from me."

"You?" the producer scoffs. "You're..." He was about to say nothing but doesn't get a chance.

Clark jerks the producer so they are nose to nose. "I'm Superman."

The next thing the producer knows is that they are soaring upward above the city.

"Nice view isn't it?" Clark asks him. "Enjoy it while you can because it's about to become really small."

"What?"

"I'm taking you for a little trip...into orbit. The view's spectacular. I mean you can survive a vacuum right. I mean I know I can," Clark says with a light chuckle.

The producer's eyes widen. "I...what? No! I can't survive a vacuum!"

"You can't?" Clark says surprised, like he didn't know that. "Oh well. In that case you have about a minute before your lungs explode and you bleed out of your eyeballs...unless of course you give me somewhere else to take you like where Titan is!"

"I..."

"50 seconds," Clark tells him. "You'll start to find it hard to breath in a tick."

"I..."

"40 seconds. We just surpassed the summit height of Everest."

The producer does find it hard to breathe. "Alright!" he capitulates and Clark brings them to a screeching halt before slowly descending. "Alright," he repeats. "The abandoned army barracks about 10 miles north of Metropolis. That's where she keeps Titan."

"Now you see was that so hard? Hold on. We're going for a ride," Clark tells the guy as he accelerates across the sky in a blur.

* * *

Dinah had been given these figure hugging red leather pants and vest top to wear and since it was better than the torn, tattered clothes she had been wearing she decided she might as well wear them. It was all to give the men in her perspective audience a free show naturally. She was then essentially dragged and shoved into the metal cage where now she waits for Titan. Waits to fight him without the ability to use her Canary Cry thanks to the bruising her captures had inflicted on her vocal chords.

Dinah knows what they expect to happen. She'll put on a show for them but in the end Titan will defeat and kill her and remove their problem, i.e. her, for them.

The cage is opened and Dinah prepares herself as the huge bald man, dressed in a grey boiler suit with the arms torn off, walks in. Titan.

Titan's cold, almost inhuman looking eyes, appraise his prey for the night. His lips curls up in a dismissive sneer. "You're not the fight I'm looking for," he tells her.

"Appearances can be deceptive," Dinah says back.

"Not in this case...but you'll provide me with some entertainment." Titan's head nods in the direction of the cameras. "She thinks she can control me but all she does is provide the means to pass the time while I await for him to find me."

Dinah's brows draw closer together in puzzlement. "What does that mean?"

Titan chuckles deeply. "The end of your world as you know it is here but it is not something you, you primitive little ape, have to worry about because you won't live to see the birth of the New Order."

A buzzer sounds around the otherwise empty space. This is the one place Roulette keeps people away from. The buzzer signals the fight has begun.

Dinah circles away. She is use to fighting opponents bigger and stronger than her. It's about avoiding their blows and hitting them on the weak points like the knees, the joints, for men that spot between their legs. She has watched Titan fight a couple of times. He's a bruiser using his extreme power to essentially mow his opponents down. Dinah just has to avoid being the grass.

Dodge and weave.

That's Dinah's first thought as Titan moves in and throws the first punch. Duck, move, await her opening. It'll come.

A second punch. Rolls out the way. Titan leaves his side open. Dinah throws a blow that connects with a rib. She instantly cries out in pain. Felt like hitting a brick wall. Momentarily she pauses and gets a skull rattling backhand across her face for her trouble. If the blow had landed any more solidly she is pretty certain her cheek bones would just have been shattered. As it is that's going to leave a nasty bruise. She goes flying and rolls across the concrete floor.

_'Get up Dinah!'_ she mentally tells herself. She pushes herself up and flips herself out of the way just missing the boot that slams down where her head was. The concrete floor cracks under the impact. Ok so Titan is really really strong Dinah realises. Back to dodge and weave until she figures out a plan.

The fight pans out like Dinah plans. Dodging, weaving, restricting her hits to the joints which hurts almost as much as hitting Titan anywhere else. It's like the guy is invulnerable. Plan B then. If she can't beat him she needs to use him to help her escape. Lure him to the cage and get him to knock it down. That at least gives her a chance of escape. Dinah has the wisdom to know when to leave a fight and resume it another day on better terms.

Dinah makes a move to dash for the cage but she misjudges it. Titan catches her and a huge hand tightly wraps around her throat. "Time to die human," Titan states coldly and his hand tightens with crushing force around Dinah's neck and then suddenly it is gone and Titan is flying into the cage and bouncing off. All the cameras and other electrical equipment blow up as hit by some force. Dinah gasps for breath, staggers and finds herself caught in powerful arms. She looks up and finds cerulean blue eyes looking at her with deep concern. Unique eyes Dinah has only ever seen on one previous person. Therefore she knows the identity of her rescuer.

"You ok?" he asks, sounding a little worried about her.

Dinah swallows. "You're late," she says in a croaky tone.

Clark smiles apologetically. "Sorry. Traffic was murder," he quips. That and he had had to drop off his passenger first. Clark just dropped him off back where he found him since he had more pressing concerns.

"Kal-El!"

Clark snaps his head round to Titan, already back on his feet. Clark's eyes express his total shock at hearing that name spoken. He gently moves Dinah behind him for protection. "How do you know that name?"

Titan points at Clark. "It was your father who banished me to a formless hell for all eternity," he accuses with complete vitriol. "You are almost the mirror image of him," Titan spits out in near disgust as he essentially explains how he knows who Clark is.

Clark's puzzled eyes flash electric blue as he compares what he sees in front of him to what he knows about himself and comes to a conclusion from what he sees. "You're not like me."

Titan snorts revolted at the idea of being like Kal-El. "If you mean I am not Kryptonian you are correct...but they did create me." He lets out a hollow laugh. "The great and mighty Kryptonian race," he mocks before continuing, "that indulged in a little genetic experimentation." Titan holds his arms out. "Witness just one of their..._mistakes,_" Titan says with utter fury at what his creators labelled him as. "They created me and when I didn't turn out as they wanted your father had me tossed away like...to use the term on this planet...like garbage but I escaped my prison and ended up here stuck on this pathetic rock, infested by these primitive apes."

Clark isn't sure what to make of that. He can't prove or disprove either way what Titan is saying. He simply doesn't know anything about his people to form a judgement. "Look I don't know what happened to you and if you were mistreated I'm sorry. However Krypton is gone. My father is gone. You can make any life for yourself you choose. You don't have to continue with this," Clark says gesturing at their surroundings trying to persuade his fellow non-earthling that they don't have to fight. "Let me help you," he offers.

Titan muses on that as he slowly walks nearer Clark. "That's a generous offer." Titan gets within striking range. "However I'll think I'll go with gaining my vengeance on Jor-El by killing his only son!" he shouts with pure rage as he throws a right with speed and strength that catches Clark off guard. He literally goes flying bouncing off the cage and unlike previous times that has happened he isn't playing to the crowd.

Clark lands hard on the floor and spits up blood. His hand goes to his lip which is split. He shakes his dazed head. Boy was that ever a punch. Clark thinks that might have even knocked a couple of teeth loose. He hasn't felt anything like that since he fought Wonder Woman in Gotham.

Titan advances on the fallen Kryptonian eager to inflict his revenge for what he suffered thanks to Jor-El only to find a slim arm slip under his chin and around his throat as he feels a tiny figure leap onto his back. The human. Pathetic creature. He grabs the arm and throws her like a rag doll to the ground. Perhaps he will just end her worthless insect existence now and be done with the irritation. He takes one step toward her. "Leave her alone!" Kal-El's voice commands.

Titan turns to face Kal-El who is back to his feet. "The female means nothing," he dismisses her. "You're the calibre of fight I have been waiting for."

"We don't have to this," Clark pleads one last time.

"But we do...and if you want someone to blame Kal-El for what happens next blame your father for it is all upon his head!"

Clark stands off a little. He doesn't want to fight Titan. There has to be some way to reach him.

Titan can see Kal-El hesitate. "If you won't fight me Kal-El I'll just have to fight her instead," he states as he resumes his march towards Dinah. He bends down to pick her up by her delicate neck.

Clark breaks out of his reluctance at seeing what Titan intends to do to Black Canary and charges into Titan slamming his shoulder the huge man's middle. The man bigger than himself by at least half a foot. Dinah gets dropped and the two superpowered beings crash out of the cage and slam into a concrete support pillar which shatters into pieces under the force.

* * *

Back in the arena Roulette's cold green eyes try to absorb what she has just witnessed. What has she just witnessed? One second Titan is about to crush the woman's neck and bring an end to that irritation. The next moment a black blur flies into the picture before it all goes blank leaving nothing but that annoying snowy static.

Boos begin to ring out from the crowd. Oh super. Next they'll be demanding a refund. She...what does she do?

This is a disaster. Roulette purposefully and rapidly strides towards the exit passing on instructions to her men as she goes about clearing out the audience. The fights for tonight were over. She has to find out what has happened and when she gets her hands on the people responsible for this...their suffering hadn't even begun yet Roulette vows.

* * *

Dinah raises a hand to her head and shakes it to clear her blurry vision. God Titan hit like his fists were sledgehammers...oh wait he only threw her. That alone had enough force for Dinah to know she is bruised all over. She tries to get a proper perspective on her surroundings and that is when she spots them off across the open space slugging it out with blows that make the entire building she is in shake due to the sheer raw power of the two combatants.

Titan grabs Clark by his black leather jacket and slams his head into Kryptonian's. He tries to follow that up with a right but Clark blocks and jabs a series of rights into Titan's midsection. Titan slams his knee into Clark and hits a massive uppercut onto Clark's jaw. Clark flies through the air and rolls to a stop near Dinah.

Dinah sees Clark cough painfully and can see blood streaming from a huge cut on the right side of his face...or it was a huge cut as she can see it shrinking before her eyes as it begins to heal. She turns her head upward as Titan walks towards him and can see blood, black in colour, run down the left side of the massive man's face from a cut on the left temple.

Titan grabs Clark by the back of his jacket and yanks him to his feet. He hits Clark with a couple of lefts before Clark ducks under the third and lays a few punches into Titan's back. Dinah has to hold back rolling her eyes. She thought Barbara taught him the basics of fighting. He is in bad need of a refresher course.

Titan slams his elbow into Clark's face sending him staggering back. Titan then picks Clark up high above his head and brings him down, slamming Clark's back across his knee. Dinah winces in reaction as Clark cries out in pain and rolls across the ground, struggling a little for breath.

The bony spike in Titan's right arm extends out of the top of the forearm. "Time to die son of Jor-El," he states coldly. "And when you see your father again in the world after this..."

Titan's diatribe is cut off by Dinah hitting his arm with a flying kick. "You know what," she says. "It gets really tiresome after awhile all these little speeches people make about why they are assholes. Boo hoo. Your father wronged me. Seriously cry me a river," she mocks him.

Titan's eyes lock onto her with inhuman intensity and utter contempt. "You have no idea what you are getting into human insect," he hisses.

"Maybe I don't know what happened to you but he gave you a choice," she reminds him what Clark said at the start. "Yet you chose revenge over a fresh beginning."

"Like I told you a New Order is coming and it will begin when I paint the ground red with the blood of Krypton's fabled Last Son...and with your blood," he vows before he moves superhumanly fast as he seeks to slam the bony spike from his arm right through Dinah.

Dinah barely has time to flinch before the spike comes to a stop just touching the bare skin on her stomach. Both she and Titan look to find the hand gripped strongly by Clark.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Clark says in a low, tight, angry voice. Clark retches the arm away and slams his right fist across Titan's face. Dinah can see the air ripple with power as he delivers it and Titan goes spinning backward from the force.

Clark advances and Titan swings his spike at him. Clark blocks the blow with his left, slams his right fist into the elbow joint, spins and slams his left elbow in Titan's throat. He then grabs Titan by his overalls and smashes a head butt into the man. He follows up with a right across the face followed by a back-kick to Titan's jaw sending the huge humanoid tumbling backward head over heels.

Dinah has to admit that was better technique fighting wise. He did learn something from Barbara after all.

Clark seethes with anger at the callous way Titan almost killed Black Canary. "Yield," he demands.

Titan gets back to his feet, blood dripping down his face from more open wounds, courtesy of Clark, laughing mockingly at such a ridiculous suggestion. "Not until you're dead," he swears as he spits up some of his black blood.

Titan charges forward and Clark inhales deeply and unleashes his freeze breath. Titan's advance slows until he freezes solid. Clark lets out a sigh of relief that that has stopped his foe. He looks to Dinah. "You alr..."

CRACK!

Clark's head snaps back round as the ice around Titan cracks and he breaks free of his prison.

Titan snorts in derision at what he sees as the paltry attempt to stop him. "I was made by your people to fight. You didn't really think that they didn't make me strong enough to resist anything you are capable of did you. You have no idea do you Kal-El what I am or what your people were truly capable of and that is why you will die!"

Titan stabs forward right at Clark's heart with his spike. Clark partially deflects the blow up and to the side where it pierces, what he thought was, his impenetrable skin and goes through his left shoulder. He cries out in pain. Titan grins, relishing the pain of the son of his jailer.

Clark grimaces in pain with his eyes shut.

"Face your end Kal-El and then I will have some fun with the human female," Titan vows.

How dare he? This fight was between them. Black Canary had nothing to do with it. Clark's eyes open glowing intensely red. "BURN!" he says with more than a little venom as an intense beams of heat vision envelop Titan's face.

Titan cries out as the burning heat blinds him. He staggers back yanking the spike out of Clark's shoulder as he covers his face. Clark drops to one knee and raises his hand to the hole in his shoulder to cover up the wound and try and staunch the flow of blood.

Titan pulls his hands back to reveal his face burnt red. Not as immune to Clark's powers as he claimed to be. Titan's face twists in rage. "DIE!" he screams in pure anger and he sings at Clark who rolls out of the way. In his rage Titan staggers forward completely off balance. He turns to be met with an uppercut delivered with all of Clark's strength. The blow lifts Titan clean off his feet and sends him flying, straight up, all the way through the roof of this warehouse.

Dinah moves to stand next to Clark who is flinching in pain at his shoulder wound. "He's coming back," Clark warns her.

Dinah looks up as Titan returns and slams face first into the concrete floor cracking it. The whole place shakes and she almost falls over. For several moments there is no movement until Titan's limbs start to move to push himself up.

Dinah looks on in a little disbelief because if that didn't stop this guy nothing would.

Titan stands up straight and turns round...to reveal his own spike, broken off, sticking out the middle of his chest. Dinah winces at the sight. Clark's eyes flash their electric blue. The spike has gone right through the heart.

To Dinah's complete confusion Titan starts to smile and laugh slightly, even as blood bubbles out of his lips. "Good fight," Titan complements Clark before he rocks on his heels and falls back with a echoing thud.

Clark walks over, limping slightly, to the fallen body and kneels down next to it. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry," he says with overwhelming guilt.

Titan's eyes start to close. "Kill or be killed Kal-El," he says with a weakening voice. "That will be your only choice the day you meet him."

"Meet him who?"

No answer.

"Meet him who?" Clark repeats but it is pointless. Titan is gone.

Dinah moves next to Clark and places a hand on his good shoulder.

"I...he's dead...I didn't mean," he says utterly lost at what to do or say.

"I know," Dinah reassures him. "I know you didn't mean to. It was an accident." After all he had tried everything else. Reason. Freezing his opponent. Titan just wasn't going to stop until one of them was dead. Better it not be the guy she knows is good at his core.

Clark looks at Titan's still form unable to process what he is suppose to feel. He buried every feeling, every emotion, relating to his people and here is something they created, apparently, and he just ended a living being's life.

Dinah comes round to examine the wound on his shoulder which is already closing up.

Clark looks down at it. "I didn't heal this fast after I fought Grundy. I don't know why the difference," he remarks, his speech and look a little vacant.

Dinah can see he is in shock. She places her hands on his face. "Hey. Look at me. This wasn't your fault. Ok. He wasn't going to stop until we were both dead and if he can hurt you this badly I doubt there's a prison on this planet that could hold him."

Rationally Clark knows she is correct. If Titan could hurt him this badly it is extremely unlikely any facility on Earth could safely incarcerate him.

The sound of doors opening hits both their ears.

"That'll be Roulette's men," Dinah realises.

Clark snaps out of his shocked stupor. Roulette. She is responsible for this. Clark will make sure she sees her justice but first things first. He has to do what he promised Barbara he would do and that is save Black Canary. He also can't leave Titan here. He won't. The least he can do is give Titan a proper burial. He picks the corpse up and puts it over his shoulder and wraps his other arm around Black Canary's petite waist. Then just as Roulette's men storm in they all vanish in a blur of colour and a gust of wind.

* * *

_Author's Note: For those of us in the know this chapter is meant to indicate that the Phantom Zone has been cracked open at some point in the recent past and we all know the kind of monsters that live in there. Who's the 'him' behind the 'New Order'? That's going to be a very important question moving forward. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The clear up of events from this chapter essentially._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A Private Medical Facility, Gotham City...**

Dinah supposes she is fortunate to know someone like Bruce Wayne who has the resources to provide private medical facilities where no-one will asks questions about how she got injured. She is lying in bed watching the tv mostly. Her throat still hurt like the dickens. She could talk but whether she would ever regain the use of her Canary Cry was still up for debate but then again it had only been a couple of days since her rescue. Hopefully once her throat had healed everything will return.

She had had her visitors. Barbara, Helena, Dick, even Zinda Blake(Lady Blackhawk) had popped in before she went off to try and seduce Barbara's father. Seriously Dinah didn't know why but Zinda had the hots for the Commish. Barbara's reaction to that had been funny though.

There is a knock on her door and she beckons whoever it is in and who comes in is Clark, glasses and all, with his partially reverted back to black hair as the blond dye washed out. "Going to miss being blond?" she asks him.

"Do you?" Clark asks back at Dinah's still black hair.

Dinah blows a few stray locks out of her face. The dye used on her had been semi-permanent so it would be weeks until her blond hair returned in full. "Kinda do actually," she admits.

Clark sits down in a chair next to the bed smiling slightly. He runs his hand through his short hair. "Honestly I just want it back to the way it was but that'll take awhile. My hair doesn't grow any faster than yours does," he explains. He looks Dinah over with gentle concern for her health after what she had to endure. Her bruised, slightly swollen, cheek has his guilt complex working overtime because he hadn't been fast enough in finding her. "So I think we have never been properly introduced," he says. Clark does know Barbara told Dinah who he was back when he was eavesdropping on Babs during his red kryptonite induced escapade so no point in pretending she doesn't know who he is. He removes his glasses and places them in his jacket pocket before he holds his hand out. "Clark Kent."

Dinah takes the hand. "Dinah Lance."

"Nice to meet you," Clark says since the two of them have never really talked at all. "How are you?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same," she replies, looking him over but not seeing any evidence of injury.

"I heal fast," is Clark's reply.

"So I see. Thanks by the way. For coming to my rescue."

Clark shrugs, trying to play it off that she needs to do that. "Least I can do. I sort of owed you for what I did last year when I was under the influence."

Dinah's lips curve up. "As I recall you complimented my legs and ass and then took the opportunity to cop a feel." Clark's cheeks flush a little with colour which makes Dinah laugh. Huntress had said he was easy to embarrass. Seems to be accurate. She then places a hand on top of one of his and says in a softer tone. "How are you doing really?"

Clark sighs. "You mean with Titan," he realises.

"It wasn't your fault," Dinah assures him again.

"Barbara said the same thing," Clark relays what she said when he was filling her in on everything. "I get it. He was not going to stop. I just wish there had been another way," he expresses his desire.

"We all wish that. We all wish the world was such we didn't need to dress up in costumes and risk our lives. We all wish for we could live normal lives but we just have to deal with the hand life gives us," Dinah imparts some knowledge gained from her experience.

Clark smiles slightly. "My father said something like that to me once."

"It's good advice."

"It is," Clark agrees. "How about you? How are you really doing?" he asks her back getting more onto her emotions as she asked with him.

"I'll live," Dinah says with a sigh. She rubs her sore cheek. "Sure the beatings weren't fun but it could have all been much worse. I'll give Roulette credit for not resorting to cruder methods."

Clark takes her hand and squeezes it slightly.

Dinah smiles in return. He was really a nice guy. "So anyway did we get Roulette?" Dinah wonders.

Clark shakes his head to indicate no. "By the time I got back she was gone," he reports what happened that night after he dropped Dinah off and put Titan's body in a safe place. He looked in every place he had been while fighting and she wasn't at any of them. She had vanished. "I'll find her though," he vows because she needs to be found and made to pay for her crimes and he has been turning over every place he has been to looking for clues as to where Roulette might have gone. He found a few leads he shared with Barbara and that he himself will follow up on. For the moment he's here because he wanted to see how Dinah was doing.

"That mean you're sticking around this time?" Dinah inquires.

"I got what I needed from my travels so yes."

"That's...you know what I'm glad."

"Really? Even after my antics of last year which I do, once again, apologise for profusely."

Dinah smiles at him once more. He looks...god he looks so adorably cute with his current guilty expression. "I don't really hold grudges. That's Huntress' thing," she says.

"Good. I'm glad. I hate to have pretty ladies mad at me."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Clark's cheeks colour slightly. Oh dear he just said that out-loud didn't he? He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Sure. Of course. You're...um...you're beautiful."

"Aw. You sweet talker you," Dinah teases.

"Would you like to talk? You know over dinner or something some time?"

Dinah's eyebrows rise at his boldness. "You're asking me out?"

Clark shrugs slightly. "I guess so. I mean I know you just went through an ordeal so just hit me or say no if you want." He rubs the back of his neck in his nervous gesture, realising the hole he may have just dug for himself. "I'm kinda bad at this," he admits at the end sheepishly.

Dinah almost giggles at that and yes she did go through an ordeal but oddly she isn't upset at him. It's hard to be when he looks at you with those incredible eyes of his full of sorrow and worry if he offended her. She's not upset. She's intrigued if anything so she feels she needs to ask, "Why are you asking me out?"

"A guy needs a reason to ask a beautiful woman out?" Clark asks back.

"No but we hardly know each other," she points out.

"You went through an ordeal. I want to cheer you up. Sure it may bomb spectacularly and I'm kind of a cheap date but hey it's the thought that counts right?"

This time Dinah does indeed burst out into a fit of giggles at his honest 'aw shucks' expression. "You know telling a girl beforehand you're cheap isn't the best strategy."

"Oh darn it," he says with a snap of his fingers. "So that's where I keep going wrong," he jokes.

Dinah laughs more before asking him seriously, "Really why are you asking me? Because I know Huntress would jump at the chance to go out with you despite the fact you turned her down."

"I turned her down because I was in a bad place for a relationship. Arguably the same was true of Barbara along with the fact she was still in love with someone else."

"But you obviously believe you're not in that bad place now so again I ask why?"

"Do you always question men who want to date you this much?"

"Since the last one cheated on me yes."

Clark's expression is complete shock. "He cheated on you? Is he brain dead?"

Dinah chuckles sadly. "I've come to that conclusion yes."

Clark can see she is understandably cautious then about men. "Look I'm sure Huntress is a great person but I've been better within myself for months and never felt the urge to come back and look her up. I really hope this doesn't come out sounding bad, I know she's your friend, but I'm just not interested in her in that way. It's that simple."

"But you're interested in me?" she asks rather sceptical.

"I'm interested in trying to see if there could be anything. The tight red leather outfit you were wearing the other day might have had something to do with it," he says with a sly smile creeping onto his face.

Dinah just gives him a look.

"Look what do you want me to say. Haven't you just seen a guy and been interested in getting to know what he's like."

"Occasionally."

"Same reason why I'm asking you."

Dinah...is stupid. That is what she is. A gorgeous good guy is asking her out and she is coming up with excuses not to accept. Damn Ollie shredding her self-confidence. That's who she blames. Ok time for her to get back in the saddle. "I would love to go out with you Clark."

"Really?"

"Yes," she confirms. An enormous grin comes to his face and Dinah just has to say that that smile should be outlawed because to women it has to be a registered as a lethal weapon and don't get her started on how his eyes have lit up. Even back when she was fighting Titan she couldn't stop her brain making the mental comment of just how beautiful those eyes were when her gaze fell upon them. He was right. Clark is one of those guys she just has to try and get to know or regret not at least attempting to see if they could have anything together.

"Ok that's great. When do you want to go out?" Clark asks.

"Well I'm stuck in here for a couple of days yet at least if not longer so I'm told," she says, sounding as unhappy about that as she actually is.

"Well how about I bring you dinner here tomorrow night?" he suggests.

"You serious?"

"Sure. I mean I know how boring places like this can be. When my Ma was sick she complained about it all the time," he says with a touch of sadness remembering the period when his mother was approaching her end. "I'll come keep you company. I would do it tonight if I could but I have a couple of things I need to take care of," he explains.

"I understand. Busy, busy, being a hero. It eats into your personal time like you wouldn't believe just to warn you. Anyway dinner here tomorrow is fine."

Ok then. Clark guesses his business here is done. Just as he is about to leave his gaze drifts to the tv on the far wall reporting live on the assassination attempt on Queen Hippolyta.

Dinah shakes her head. "Poor Diana. She loves her mother. I feel sorry for whatever idiot tried to pull that one when she gets her hands on him," she says with real sympathy for Diana and only token sympathy for the assassin.

"How is Queen Hippolyta doing?" Clark asks not been keeping abreast of it as much as he could have.

"Stable in hospital. Luckily the assassin didn't get a clean hit. She'll live and make a complete recovery from what they're saying."

"I just hope Wonder Woman and the League don't go overboard in their reaction," Clark expresses his worry.

"Me too," Dinah agrees with him. She rubs her brow. "I don't know what's happened to them lately and I use to be a member," she points out expressing how much she really doesn't understand the authoritarian attitude the League has seemed to adopt. "They're not bad people. I think perhaps they've lost sight of what it was all suppose to be about," she says in defence of people she still considers friends.

Dinah might be right but honestly Clark, for the moment, is more concerned about discovering his own place in the world and not on trying to reform the Justice League or whatever it needs done to it. "I have to go," he says a little regretfully. "But I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring the dinner," he promises her.

"See you then," Dinah says in reply and she is genuinely looking forward to it. Like she thought earlier it's way past time she put what happened with Ollie behind her and started getting back dating again. Clark's a good choice...she hopes.

Clark stands and makes his leave. His reasons for asking Dinah out were what he said. He just felt he should at least ask her out and see if anything could happen. That and...well...as seeing Jimmy made him miss home, seeing Jimmy and Lana together reminded him that is now over 6 years since his last serious relationship and he wants that type of companionship as much as the next person and Dinah...well he feels like he owes her something. Titan did come from his homeworld after all so this way he tackles two issues at the same time...and speaking of Titan it's about time he dealt with the one remaining thing he has to do as regards to that situation.

* * *

**An undisclosed location...**

"I can assure you, General Lane, Roulette will be dealt with for her failure," Amanda Waller tells her fellow member of Cadmus over the phone. As soon as Lane had gotten wind of what had transpired with the fight club Amanda had expected this rant and in a funny way, god bless him, he hadn't disappointed.

"You see that she is. What about our other project?" Lane asks.

"Our doctors obtained the tissue sample we required from Queen Hippolyta. It's early days but the initial tests indicate her DNA can make the Donated Nucleotide Assemblage viable."

"That's acceptable for now. I'll wait until our next full meeting for an update. Lane out." He then hangs up abruptly.

Waller hangs up the phone. That man needs to learn manners. She sits back in her chair in her office and contemplates events. Roulette had been forced to vanish for, as it turned out, the man who took down her precious Titan was one of her other fighters who, as it turned out, was this 'Superman' undercover. The producer he took for an airborne trip and revealed that to was actually Waller's spy on the inside of Roulette's organisation and he relayed everything that transpired to her.

Roulette vanished because Superman had seen too much and she would more than likely have to move cities and start over again...or that was Waller's working theory at the moment abut what Roulette had decided to do. Waller will find her though.

Waller sighs a little as a monumental knot forms between her eyebrows. If she didn't have enough problems to deal with with her Task Force X project. That group of villains had gotten nicknamed the Suicide Squad due to the nature of the missions they were sent on. Quite an accurate name actually.

There is a knock on her door and Dr Hamilton walks in. "I...uh...have the first results on the blood samples we obtained from the army barracks," he reports in relation to what they found when their agents raided it.

"Go on," Waller says, a little impatient for Hamilton to continue.

"Well it's just the very initial findings but from what we can see there is not a trace of human DNA present."

Waller frowns. "How can there be no DNA?"

"I didn't say there was no DNA. I said it's not human...nor meta-human...nor any species you would find on Earth."

Understanding dawns in Waller's mind. "You mean aliens."

Hamilton nods.

"But we know more than likely one of these blood samples comes from this Superman," Waller points out. It was an assumption that was made that Titan and Superman had beaten the living hell out of each other and therefore the fresh blood stains that were found came from them.

"He's either a very human looking humanoid or like the Martian he is capable of shape-shifting. The same can be said of this Titan character."

Waller's frown deepens. The need to find Roulette has just become more urgent so as to discover where she found Titan. More aliens! That is just not what Amanda needs right now. As if she doesn't have enough on her plate.

"Also...again this needs much more testing but there are just too many similarities between the two samples," Hamilton mentions.

"Which means?"

"This is up for change but my guess at the moment would be that while Superman and Titan are definitely not the same species I would theorise they share the same planet of origin...but like I said it's going to take a lot more testing before I can confirm that. The minimal amount of DNA we have been able to extract so far is immensely complex. It would take years, possibly decades, to decipher fully," Hamilton reports.

"Continue the testing Doctor," Waller instructs because whatever sample belongs to Superman this is a chance to see if they can figure out his abilities and what weaknesses there are should it ever come to it. For now, if he wants to go out and play hero as he has been, Waller will let him. In fact if his popularity continues as high as it currently is in the media he might be a useful recruit for that superhero team Lord wants to create. Amanda will have to make a mental note to suggest that to Maxwell.

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville...**

The sun is setting as Clark stands next to the grave where he buried Titan. He just stands there unsure whether he should say any words...what words can he say?

He just felt this was the best place for Titan to be laid to rest. This way Clark at least can make sure no-one disturbs the body and in some way the being who may possibly originate from Krypton is remembered by him at least.

This whole thing has Clark pissed and not just at himself for not finding another way to end it but at Roulette and people like her. She was using Titan...she used all of the other fighters he met. A better way needed to be found to help these people and to expose those who exploit them and Clark is going to find a way to do both.

Clark turns back towards the house and walks to the storm cellar hatch. He lifts it open and descends into the dusty cavity used for protection from tornadoes. He walks to the far end and lifts up a tarpaulin cleverly covered in dust to look like the ground. It covers up another cavity in which sits a silver arrow-shaped craft. The spaceship that brought Clark to Earth. He hasn't been down here and set his eyes upon this in years. It was a part of him he didn't care for. It was part of a dead world that meant nothing to him...or so he kept trying to tell himself.

Clark kneels down in the dirt, leans forward and places his hand on the symbol on the front of the ship that most resembles a strange S. The symbol lights up and projects a hologram of a man who looks like an older version of Clark. The man speaks. "Hello my son. You do not remember me. I am Jor-El. I am your father."

The image flicker and a woman with blond hair and eyes identical to Clark's own appears instead. "And I am Lara. I am your mother," she says with overwhelming sadness in her tone.

The image flickers back to Jor-El. "By the time you hear these words both of us will have been long dead. It was a necessary sacrifice to save you from sharing our fate and that of your world. Your first question at this moment no doubt is..."

"Who am I?" Clark says at the same time as Jor-El, repeating the words he spoke when his parents showed him this ship the first time when he was 14.

"You are Kal-El of Krypton," Jor-El in the message says. "As I record this message our world moves ever closer to its own destruction. Its core has become unstable and will soon undergo a chain reaction which will shatter the entire planet. By the time you are old enough to understand my words I deeply regret that you alone, my son, will be Krypton's only survivor but know this of us. You are the sole survivor of a great race whose time, as is the case for everything in existence, has come to its end. Let its legacy live through you and in some way we shall never be forgotten. Part of us will live on inside you. I know you will have many questions. The answers I have sent with you in the form of a data crystal. It is encoded to your unique genetic code and only you can access the information inside. Know this, my son, that while you may be alone on the planet we sent you to, in spirit your mother and I are always with you. Our strength...our love...use it and discover your destiny."

The image flicker to both his parents, his mother close to tears, before it stops.

Clark lets out a slightly shaky breath. It's been so long since he saw that and the emotions it draws...Clark shakes his head and focusses on why he is down here. He slides the hatch of the ship open and inside, in a hidden compartment(took him days to figure out how to open it originally), he pulls out a glittering blue diamond shaped crystal. As he holds it he feels the same pull he did the first time he held it. It is pulling him to take it somewhere...somewhere to the north but he resists the pull or urge of whatever it is.

"Not quite alone as you said father," Clark mutters, speaking to the crystal as if talking to his father. "Who was Titan? Did you do what he claimed? Did you send him to some sort of prison? Maybe you did but then again maybe he deserved it by breaking the law. I don't know...and I'm not certain I want to know. You're dead...you're all dead. Why won't you stop haunting me? I don't want this. Any of this. I understand I'll never be human. I accept that but whatever is on this crystal father I don't want it any more now than I did all those years ago when I made my choice to reject what this offered. You're dead...and I don't care about whatever legacy you thought I should embody. I will discover my own way in this world and I'll do it without the suffocating burden of a dead defunct race weighing upon me."

Decision made or more accurately the same decision he made when he was 14 repeated Clark replaces the crystal back in its place, seals the ship back up before covering it over once again. Titan...wherever he came from...however he reached Earth...it was probably a fluke. Not likely to be repeated. Titan's words about a 'him' were just the ramblings of a dying man...or at least that is what Clark will tell himself as an excuse not to ever use that crystal.

Krypton is dead. Let it stay that way and let him live his life.

* * *

**The next day, Metropolis...**

"You should try and get this printed."

Clark looks up at Jimmy with surprise and more than a healthy dose of scepticism. He was visiting Lana for some advice on what to wear for his date with Dinah tonight. Lana had smiled so wide when he told her he had a date he was momentarily worried her face would split in half. Lana is apparently back onto her quest to see that he gets a life. God help him.

Anyway while he was here he ended up showing Jimmy, Lana's live-in boyfriend, this little piece he had written about his experiences at the fight club. He had written it in such a way that didn't give away the fact he was Superman or that he was there at all but was relaying it from the point of a view of a fighter he befriended.

Clark felt he needed to allow the voices of the abused and used metahumans he met be heard in some way and to condemn people like Roulette. His problem was he didn't know how to get this heard by a wider audience. Jimmy's suggestion, in theory, is all fine and dandy but it is not that simple as he explains in reply. "Slight problem there Jimmy is that I never finished my degree in journalism and have zero experience. No reputable media in the world would print anything written by someone with that resume."

Jimmy can't argue with that because it's true. "Still it would be a waste if you couldn't find some way for the public to read it," Jimmy expresses his view because it was almost brilliant what Clark had written. There was sympathy for the metahumans but never justification or excuses for their crimes and those who used them got a healthy bashing including subtle stabs at the government for not doing more to help metahumans integrate into society. Arguably Clark was subversive, arguing against the status quo as not good enough, but he was witty, conversational and extremely cutting. It had definitely been a cruel twist of fate that had denied the world Clark Kent's writing skills for so long.

Lana comes up with a suggestion. "What about that on-line paper you said your ex-girlfriend runs?" she asks Jimmy.

"The Metropolitan?"

Lana nods.

"I guess it would fit in with her journalistic approach," Jimmy supposes, although he is reluctant to take that option because that means calling his ex-girlfriend. That means speaking to her, possible even having to go see her in person, which is never number one on Jimmy's list of things to do.

"Didn't you say she made it open for anyone to submit pieces regardless of qualifications or experience," Lana reminds her boyfriend.

"Well yeah but she is in charge. She has final say about what gets released and anyone who knows me is probably going to get a sceptical response. It didn't end well you know," he laments sadly the end of that relationship.

Lana's expression saddens and she takes Jimmy's hand and squeezes it slightly. Break-ups can be horrible she knows and she hates to see Jimmy upset. "Look Jimmy I won't force you to call her," she tells him.

"I know you wouldn't," he assures her. Jimmy then chews it over for a few seconds before making a decision. "Alright. I'll call her and get her to agree to meet Clark but after that I'm afraid Clark you're on your own."

Clark looks his work over again. He did it more to just get it off his chest than anything else but people needed to know what happened. That's how in part this fight club managed to exist because too many people either didn't know about it or turned a blind eye. That isn't right. "Alright. I'll meet her," he concedes. "What's her name?"

"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan," Jimmy answers.

_'That's funny,'_ Clark thinks to himself. Chloe was the name of the girl he met when he was 8 who got him interested in becoming a journalist in the first place. Surely it is just a coincidence.

* * *

**Private Medical Facility, Gotham...**

When Clark showed up with dinner Dinah was relieved for the company. She is getting antsy just lying in this stupid bed. So what she has a few bruises. She's carried on with worse but someone is determined to drive her insane by keeping her here. Dinah blames Barbara.

Dinah really just wants to get out of here and to get onto Roulette's trail before it goes completely cold. It isn't like she doesn't trust her friends not to be able to do this because she does but Dinah endured a lot at Roulette's hands and she would like to make damn sure the woman gets what is coming to her.

Dinah opens one of the foiled trays Clark brought and inhales the scent. "Where did you get this from?"

"It's Thai," Clark tells her.

"From?"

"Thailand."

Dinah arches an eyebrow. "You brought me dinner all the way from Thailand?"

Clark shrugs. "I developed a liking for it when I visited the country and I thought you might like it. It's not really that far for me to fly there." Clark's lips curve up into a sly grin. "Plus at the current exchange rate this only cost me a few bucks."

"Ah. I see. Living up to that cheap date crack of yours," Dinah says with a smile.

"I am just a poor farm boy from Kansas ya know," he says with an exaggerated yokel accent.

Dinah sniggers at that. Clark definitely has a different sense of humour to...practically every other man she has ever dated which probably isn't a bad thing. She starts to tuck into her meal. Essentially it was take-away but Dinah isn't complaining. Better than hospital food and very different to the fancy restaurants Ollie would take her too but then again he could afford to. Hell as Dinah recalled Ollie owned half of the places he took her to. "So I see you're no longer blond," she comments between mouthfuls.

Clark briefly runs his hand through his short hair which had, by now, completely reverted to its natural black although it was still far too short for Clark's liking. "Yep," he confirms and then looks at Dinah's hair which was only now just starting to show signs of reverting to blond. "I'd say you have a couple of weeks to go for you."

Dinah makes a small face at the fact she has to wait that long. She misses her blond hair. "Unfortunately so," she remarks. "So I've been curious have you always been this forward about asking girls out?" she asks in reference to the way he asked her out.

Clark nearly spits up his food as he laughs at that. He grabs a bottle of water he brought and drinks some down. He shakes his head as he replies to Dinah. "No. Definitely not but this last year I've had a chance to appreciate the fragility of life alongside its wonders and learned that you need to seize opportunities before they are lost forever. Besides originally I was just looking to cheer you up. You're the one who brought up calling it a date. I just didn't disagree with you."

"That makes you the perfect man not disagreeing with a woman," Dinah jokes.

"I'm definitely not perfect. Ask Wonder Woman because we didn't agree at all back in Gotham on things."

"I remember some of that," Dinah says. "But that was a rather pressurised situation," she qualifies it. "Then again Diana does have a pretty strong set of opinions which isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Unless you are so inflexible you are unable to adapt to a changing world," Clark argues.

"Not a fan of hers are you?"

"Quite the opposite actually. I am. I just think the way she and the League act lately needs some...improvement."

"Can't argue with you there but lets not talk about work. This is a date after all."

"Fine by me," Clark agrees.

* * *

**Offices of the Metropolitan, Metropolis...**

A smartly dressed woman in her mid-20s with blond hair and green eyes finds herself experiencing genuine surprise at who has showed up in her office. "Well as I live and breathe. James Olsen. What God did I anger to have you darken my door?" she wonders with, what is her trademark, snark.

"Nice to see you too Chloe," Jimmy replies, a little snidely. He had hoped to be able to sort this out for Clark with a phone call but he should have guessed that Chloe would never make it that easy. When he couldn't get an answer he had no choice but to come here and speak to her face to face.

"There's nothing nice about it. So have you grown up yet or are you still coasting through life riding on Lane's coattails?" Chloe asks.

Jimmy rolls his eyes. This is what broke them up. She accused him of going from someone interesting who use to challenge her to a lazy coaster who clung onto Lois too much to help his career. Jimmy inevitable told her she was dead wrong and where to shove her opinion in a not so polite manner. "Can we please not get into this again?" he asks, and practically begs, her. "I'm here on business."

Chloe arches a curious eyebrow. "And pray tell what business would this be?"

"I need a favour."

"Ok. You may officially colour me intrigued since your last words to me were that you would never need me for anything ever again."

"Well I'm keeping that promise because it's for a friend of mine."

"No."

"I haven't said anything!"

"You don't need to. You want me to give someone a job. Forget it. I don't do favours like that."

"Could you stop being so damn cynical for 1 minute Chloe!" Jimmy tells her off.

Chloe's neatly plucked blond eyebrows rise up in surprise. She can't remember Jimmy having this much backbone.

Jimmy counts back from 10 in his head and takes a breath. "It's not asking for a job per say. All I'm asking is that you meet my friend, read his work and assess it professionally. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. Now is that really asking for so much?"

Chloe muses on it for several moments. "He doesn't get any special favours. He gets treated like everyone else who submits work to me," she lays out her conditions.

"That is all I am asking for," Jimmy repeats with almost complete exasperation.

"Have him here at 3 tomorrow. I have a space in my schedule," she tells Jimmy, having agreed to meet this friend.

"Thank you," Jimmy says, trying to be polite.

"He better be really good."

"He is. Trust me you'll love what he brings you. It's right up your street about seeing justice done."

"We'll see Jimmy. We'll see," she says in an even, non-committal, tone.

* * *

**Private Medical Facility, Gotham...**

Dinah had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed her night so far. Clark said he wanted to cheer her up and he had with a few funny stories of things that had happened to him as he was travelling the globe this last year. The interesting bit was that Clark wasn't afraid to tell stories that ended up poking fun at himself. She liked that. It was different from the rather intense, serious, or in Ollie's case arrogant, men she tends to date.

Clark was glad he decided to take this break from hunting Roulette and have this date. He had enjoyed himself a lot so far. Dinah was clever and witty. There was still a lot he didn't know about her but that's why people date in the first place. The beeping that indicates a text has arrived interrupts. Clark fumbles for it in his pocket while apologising. "Sorry. I swore I turned that off."

Dinah smiles and waves him off. "Who doesn't think that," she replies because she has done the same.

Clark reads the text. It's from Jimmy informing him of his meeting with Ms Chloe Sullivan at 3pm tomorrow.

"Important?" Dinah wonders.

"No...yes. What I mean is that it's about a job interview but that's tomorrow. I don't have to rush off anywhere," he assures her.

"Good. What kind of job?"

Clark tells her about his writing and how his friends suggested he try and get it printed. In response a, what Clark would call, nostalgic smile comes to Dinah's face. "What?" he asks.

"Oh. It is just righting the wrongs through the power of the media takes me back. When I first started out I did the same. I use to host this radio talk show called Tough Justice where I would rag on all the corrupt politicians and businessmen and so on. I was rather naïve," she criticises her then younger self.

"In what way?"

"I saw the world too black and white. Good and evil. No in-between but it doesn't work like that. The world is layers of grey. It doesn't mean there isn't a right or a wrong. It just means you can't rush to judgements on people."

"Vast wisdom and not a grey hair in sight," Clark says meaning it to be a compliment

Dinah cocks her head to the side and her blue eyes narrow slightly. "Did you just say I had a grey hair?"

"No."

"You know telling a woman she is starting to look old is not the way to win her over," she says sternly.

"I didn't say that!" Clark insists. "I said you had wisdom without the grey hair meaning you gained it early...and you're playing me aren't you?" he suddenly realises from the way Dinah is currently repressing a laugh.

Dinah lets that laugh out. "I'm sorry but that was too easy."

A crooked smile comes to Clark's lips as he takes her teasing with good spirit. "Do you always sucker in your dates in this fashion?"

"Only the ones I like."

Clark smiles at the fact she just said she liked him. "So I was meaning to ask the other day but it slipped my mind. This...you and I dating, this won't hurt your friendship with Huntress will it?"

Dinah smiles at his thoughtfulness. "I doubt it. Besides she really isn't in a position to preach," she says in relation to the fact Dinah has kept secret Helena's antics with Dick from Barbara. "It isn't like she has claim on you is it?"

"No. I have only seen her this last year when Barbara was asking for my help in finding you. I told her a year ago, as politely and well meaning as I could, that what happened between us happened because I was drugged."

"Yeah. She mentioned that."

"She did?"

"Huntress loves to gossip and she never holds back her opinion on something. I think she was genuinely touched you took the effort to go see her."

"It wasn't an effort. It was the least she deserved."

God what a nice guy he was. "Huntress has her own issues. Personally I think she is still pining for her ex," Dinah mentions meaning the Question. "Anyway look if I thought for one moment she was seriously interested in you I would have turned you down when you asked me out. Really I think she just wants you for your body." Not that she can blame Helena because it is a damn fine body from what she can see.

At that Clark goes several shades of red. "Thanks," he says in a squeaky voice. He coughs. "I think."

"You're welcome," Dinah laughs.

After that there is a little more small talk but both Clark and Dinah can sense the end of this date approaching more because her doctors will kick Clark out soon. Dinah, herself, could not wait until she allowed to get out of here. Clark cleans away all the foil wrappers he brought dinner in.

"Thank you for dinner," Dinah says. "I had a good time."

"So did I," he says with this soft, nervous look.

"We'll have to do it again when I'm not laid up in hospital."

"Oh I don't know. That hospital gown look is really you," Clark jokes.

Dinah fixes him a look, close to the one that has grown men tremble in fear of the Black Canary.

Clark's solution is to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth in another forward move on his part to follow up asking Dinah for a date. "So we'll do this again?"

Dinah, caught a little off-guard by the kiss, takes a moment to reply. "Yeah."

Clark quickly scribbles down his phone number for her. "Call me when you decide when."

"Guys are suppose to call the girl," Dinah argues.

"Well I guess that makes me the girl of this relationship," he quips.

Dinah laughs and shakes her head at him because in no way ever could Clark be considered a girl.

"Goodnight Dinah."

"Goodnight Clark. Oh before you go one more thing."

"What?"

Dinah grabs his face, pulls him down and kisses him deeply. Her tongue slips between his lips and her hands end up running through his short hair. In return she can feel his hand slip behind her head and pull her close as he returns the kiss. Dinah can hear Clark make a little pleasured moan from the back of his throat and in response she makes a similar noise.

When it ends Clark pulls back a little, his cheeks coloured. "Whoa," he says in reaction to that quite spectacular kiss if he does say so himself.

Dinah chuckles lightly, her own cheeks coloured at what was a really good kiss Clark gave her. "I hope that's a good whoa," she teasingly warns.

"It's a...whoa, whoa, my brain needs a minute whoa." Clark blows a breath out and says the only thing he can think of right now. "Night."

"Night," Dinah smiles. After he leaves she remarks to herself,triumphantly, "Still got it!"

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Lex Luthor stands, in the study, in his mansion, carefully taking in his guest as he decides whether he can use her or not. If she is useful to him or not. She came to him needing his help...his protection. In exchange she offered valuable information about a secret government organisation that could both be a threat to Lex or, as Lex sees most things, an opportunity.

"So let me clarify this just so there are no misunderstandings," Lex wishes to summarise the situation. "Your, what you believed, possible future star turned out to be Superman. Is this so Roulette?"

Roulette hated this. Hated coming to him but she had no choice. Lex was the only one powerful enough to give her the protection she sought. Also anyone capable of defeating and killing Titan was well beyond her ability to control or get revenge upon without assistance...and she will make 'Kal' pay she swore. She was close to offering him an intimate place by her side and he turns out to be another little spy. Oh there will be glorious vengeance on him. "As I said," she confirms what she has already gone over with Lex. "He saw enough to make my life difficult perhaps impossible. He has already been hunting me...and I don't know how to stop him," she has to reluctantly admit that last part. That would be the fly in the ointment as far as her plans for revenge go.

"Yes he is powerful," Lex will concede, from what he has seen of Superman. "I suspect he is the Blur who graced this city a year ago. He almost put Grundy in traction then."

"And Gotham? With Poison Ivy? I read about that. That was him too?"

"Ah yes. That taught me a few things too about him but much more is needed," Lex proclaims.

"You'll help me?" Roulette asks him to confirm

"In exchange for the information you promised on this Cadmus," Lex lays down as a non-negotiable part of any deal.

Roulette pushes her dress aside and reveals not just a gun strapped to her thigh but a memory stick. She throws it to Lex.

"Clever. Keeping it on your person," he compliments her.

"There's a copy in a safe place along with information I have on you which will be released should I mysteriously disappear," she warns him in case he tries to get rid of her. "I'm not stupid Lex."

"Never thought it," he says truthfully. He doesn't think her stupid. Just not on his level.

"So how do we go about subduing Superman?" she asks him.

"By studying him. Every man has a weakness. Superman is no different. I never got an opportunity before to test him in controlled conditions but if he is hunting you then he is obviously staying in the Metropolis area allowing me the chance to do so. I'll find his weakness...but this is not about your revenge Roulette," he warns her off. "I can use him against the League, against Intergang and against this Cadmus as well if I have to. This is about learning how to gain control over him which I shall," he says with complete certainty in his own ability to do that.

And once Lex has control over Superman...well this war he is engaged in with both the League and Intergang he might finally have what he needs to tip the odds in his favour and complete his final victory.

* * *

_Author's Note: Clark's refusal to embrace his heritage is going to bite him in the ass one day because as I think most of you guessed Titan won't be the only escapee from the Phantom Zone Clark will be running into. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark's attempts to get a job and keep it end up being interrupted as Lex's testing of Superman begins...and oh Lois returns to Metropolis determined to get that interview with Superman._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Washington DC...**

Diana is briskly walking through the corridors of the hospital her mother had been taken to after the assassination attempt. She walks by the guards, her fellow Amazon sisters, who had been brought in to make sure her mother was safe. They salute Diana as she walks by. She gives them a nod in return to recognise their dedication to their duty. The entire corridor in which her mother's room is situated had been emptied so apart from the guards and the doctors and nurses who attend to her mother it is almost eerily silent.

Diana strides near the room and can hear a few muttered Greek phrases from within that indicate her mother is perhaps a little fed-up of being stuck in bed. Diana braces herself for a moment before she knocks on the door.

"Who dares disturb me?" a shout comes from within.

Diana cringes. Her mother is in _that_ kind of mood. Amazons make the worst patients and their Queen is the worst of all. Well it's too late for Diana to leave now. She has already knocked. Diana utters a silent prayer to her Gods and enters the room.

Upon entering Diana finds her mother sitting up, her normal serene features twisted up in frustration and anger. If you were to compare the two women anyone could see enough resemblance that one might think they could be sisters. It's the price of immortality but Hippolyta is her mother...literally. When Diana was being forged from clay her mother used a lock of her own raven hair and added it to the mixture. The same hair that flows in elegant waves from Diana's head and across her shoulders and down her back.

Upon seeing her daughter Hippolyta's expression softens. "Diana," she speaks her daughter's name warmly.

"Mother," Diana says, her voice cracking a little with emotion at how close she came to losing her beloved mother. Diana bends down and mother and daughter share a hug. Diana then sits down next to the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

Hippolyta's face sours slightly. "They keep telling me I must rest."

"And so you should," Diana agrees with assessment.

"Diana I am over 3,000 years old. I have been hurt many times before," Hippolyta argues, tired of the incessant fussing over her. She isn't that badly hurt...in her opinion anyway.

Diana sighs and rubs her brow. She can quickly see this is heading for an argument which her mother, in her current state, does not need. "Well perhaps they will say you are well enough to return home soon," she offers.

"One can only pray to the Gods," Hippolyta says dryly.

Diana agrees with that sentiment.

"What about my attacker? Has he been caught?"

"Not yet but he will be. I promise," Diana swears.

"Do they know why I was targeted?" Hippolyta asks, since it is a question that has been crossing her mind often.

Diana weighs up for a moment whether she should tell her mother what she knows but then realises she is incapable of really lying...especially to her mother who can see through it. "From what intelligence we have so far he seemed to be some sort of religious extremist who saw you as the symbol of a Pagan religion that detracts worship from the one true God."

"I see," Hippolyta says in a flat tone, a frown touching her brow.

"It won't be like this forever mother," Diana says before she clarifies. "Man's World. The League and I...we are going to change it. Bring peace and discipline. I swear to the Gods we will do whatever is necessary to bring about a New Order."

Hippolyta takes one of Diana's hands into her own. "I have no doubt you will Diana. I have always had faith in you."

Diana's eyes mist over slightly. "Thank you mother."

"Now let us talk about something more pleasant. It seems an age since we talked. How are you?"

"I am in good health."

"How about...Tom is it?" Diana nods. Hippolyta notices an unhappy expression start to pull on her daughter's face. "Something wrong?" she asks Diana.

"Not wrong...exactly."

"But?" Hippolyta can hear coming.

"Things between us have been strained lately," Diana confesses. "We always seem to be busy and don't have time for each other...and I'm just not sure we are in the same place in terms of what we want."

Hippolyta looks at her daughter closely and tries to determine what it is Diana means by what she just said. "Diana. Has he been pressurising you into bedding him?" Hippolyta asks, with concern.

"Uh..." Diana hesitates.

Hippolyta's face darkens. "Do I need to have words with him?" she asks, sounding almost threatening.

An image flashes up in Diana's mind of her mother, sword in hand, confronting Tom, threatening to castrate him. "It's not like that...exactly."

"That is the second time you have used that word; 'exactly'. Diana it sounds like you are not _exactly _sure of what this relationship is to you any more."

"He has not been pressurising me," Diana rallies to Tom's defence. "It is just I think...understandably, he thinks that laying with each other is what inevitably happens."

"There is nothing inevitable about it Diana," Hippolyta offers her advice. "We are not animals incapable of controlling our base desires. You make a rational decision when you believe you are ready."

"I'm not," Diana says.

"Good. I'm glad you are being sensible," she praises her daughter. "I also hope he is aware of the risks he is taking when you do decide."

"Risks?" Diana asks, clearly confused by what her mother is referring to.

"Diana you are very strong. You must realise what harm you could inflict on many _parts_ of him if you lost control."

Diana colours in reaction.

Hippolyta frowns. It seems her daughter has not considered this. Diana is a grown woman and a great warrior. She possesses wisdom beyond her years...but in the area of the heart Hippolyta has to say that her daughter has always been clueless. It didn't escape Hippolyta's notice that Diana didn't actually answer her question about what _exactly _the relationship means to her daughter. From what Diana has said Hippolyta can't see this lasting much longer before even Diana comes to the conclusion it is not working. In that case she gives this relationship another month...maybe two. Diana is very stubborn after all. Takes after her mother.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Clark, dressed in his good suit...ok his only suit, checks his watch. He is currently standing at the subway station to get the train to his meeting at the Metropolitan. Sure he could have flown but in the middle of the day that tends to attract too much attention. This wasn't about Superman making some rescue or stopping some crime. This was Clark Kent on his way to a job interview. He adjusts the glasses perched on his nose slightly and waits patiently for his train.

As he waits his thoughts drift back to his date last night. He smiles as he remembers it. He had a good time and that kiss...whoa! Dinah sure could kiss. It was a little more forward than Clark is generally use to, episodes under red kryptonite aside naturally. Oh sure he had kissed on a first date before but not one with that much passion but maybe it just reflects Dinah's personality. He guesses it is something he will find out and it is something he wants to discover. He hopes it is something Dinah does too and that she'll call.

The sound of the train approaching grabs his attention. He should concentrate on his job interview right now and his love life later.

The train becomes visible and Clark instantly notices something is wrong. It's moving way too fast. It shoots by, not stopping, kicking up a wind as it goes.

Something is definitely wrong.

Clark closes his eyes and concentrates his hearing. Something this last half year he has spent some time working on to improve is his control over his powers. He hears the train driver talking on the radio.

"I can't stop it!" the driver yells in a panic.

"Neither can we," is the reply. "Something has completely overridden all our controls. We can't shut off the power!"

"I knew these computerised systems were a bad idea!" the driver yells at what he blames for this. "Oh god. My wife! My daughter!" he wails at the idea of never seeing them again.

Clark's eyes snap open. This looks likes a job for Superman...and oh dear god is that lame. Remind him never to say that out-loud.

Clark, as quickly as he can without drawing attention to himself, moves away from the crowded platform. Luckily he brought his costume with him in the rucksack he is carrying and he has gotten pretty good at quick changes. He just has to find a place where no-one is looking and there are none of those damn surveillance cameras about that seem to be everywhere these days.

Clark passes a maintenance closet. _'That'll do,'_ he thinks to himself as he forces the locked door. He closes it behind him and changes in what would appear a blurred whirlwind of motion to an outside observer. Clark switches into superspeed and is off in pursuit of the runaway train. All anyone he passes notices is a strange rush of wind.

Clark catches up with the train in seconds and overtakes it. He stops in front of it and lets it hit him and carry him. He wants to stop it slowly. Not bring it to an immediate screeching halt. This isn't the first time he has done this. The 1st time he did he made that very mistake and he was...lucky. Very, very lucky he didn't kill anyone when the train derailed. He won't repeat that mistake.

Clark pushes against the train whose electric motors strain against the force he is applying. Clark pushes harder, slowing the train down. The electric motors start to overload and burn out and Clark manages to bring the train to a gentle stop. He then tends to the driver and passengers to check if everyone is ok.

* * *

Meanwhile all of this is being watched from afar on screens from the cameras in the tunnels and on the train in the home of Lex Luthor.

"More powerful than a locomotive," Lex remarks at the result of his 1st test to his guest.

"You didn't need to go through that much effort. I could have told you that," Roulette says snidely.

"Yes but what new thing did we learn Roulette?" Lex asks his guest, whom he prefers to be kept close to him where he can keep an eye on her.

"That you can set up train accidents in less than 24 hours?"

"Now don't be deliberately obtuse," Lex tells her off. "Besides hacking into Metropolis' subway computer systems was child's play," Lex boasts.

"Because Lexcorp was the one who installed the computer systems in the first place and you left back doors into the system which you could exploit when necessary," Roulette shows off her impressive knowledge.

"Still have not answered my question Roulette. What did we learn?"

Roulette brow draws close together. She can't see what they know now about Superman that they didn't know before.

Lex sees she needs a clue. "How did he know? How did he know the train was in trouble? There hadn't been time to reach the news yet even in this digital age so I ask you to give me the answer how did he know?"

"He was on the train...or on one of the stations?" Roulette puts forward.

"Perhaps. Certainly possible," Lex is willing to concede. "However that would be a large coincidence and well you are good at calculating odds. How long a shot is that for a man who can fly anywhere he wants to?"

"Long," Roulette responds with and she means long, long odds at that.

"Even if he had been there by chance that doesn't explain every other rescue he has appeared at the last 6 months. For him to be there every time by luck is next to impossible so that leaves only one possible conclusion. He must have senses beyond anything you or I can imagine that allows him in some fashion to know trouble is afoot. Question is what are those senses and what are their limits."

"More tests," Roulette assumes.

"More tests," Lex confirms because in testing for those limits he is testing for weaknesses and when he finds them he will exploit them to the maximum.

* * *

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crapity crap. I am so late!' _Clark thinks to himself as he runs, as fast as he can get away with and not look like he is moving inhumanly so, up the stairs of the building the Metropolitan is housed in. By the time he had finished helping with the passengers and seeing they were safe and then gotten back to retrieve his clothes and get changed it was after 3 which meant he was so friggin late for his job interview he has most probably blown it.

He gets up to the right floor, takes one moment to straighten his clothes out so he looks half presentable at least before stepping into the offices and announcing himself to the receptionist.

"When I say 3 I don't mean...3.23."

Clark turns to find a short, compared to him she doesn't even reach his chin, blond woman directly behind him looking at her watch. Her green eyes shift up to look at him and an unimpressed expression is emblazoned across her face. "I can explain," he replies lamely.

The woman arches an eyebrow. "It would have to be pretty darn good explanation," she challenges him to provide.

Clark points at the tv screen above her head. "You see that," he says referring to the news coverage of Superman saving the train.

"Another costumed hero. Tickle me not so impressed," she says cynically. "What's your point?"

"My point is that was my train and therefore I had to walk here instead."

The woman's eyes narrow as she looks at him intently. "Fine. You get a reprieve," she says, sounding a little reluctant about giving it. She strides up to Clark and holds her hand out. "Chloe Sullivan."

Clark clumsily shifts his bag from one hand to the other and takes her hand. "Clark Kent. Thank you for giving me this chance Miss Sullivan."

"Well everyone deserves one chance. That's my philosophy on life. May not be much but it's the only one I have."

"It's a good one," Clark compliments her, with a goofy grin.

Chloe's lips curve up slightly in response before she catches herself. "Come on then. We'll go to my office and I'll read your work," she says.

Clark follows her, sits down in the chair she offers as she sits behind hers. He then hands over the piece he wrote and waits as he watches her eyes move back and forth as she reads.

"So," she says while she is still reading. "You ever worked for a newspaper before?" she asks.

"Not since university."

"Why not?"

"I was studying for a degree in journalism. I was in my final year in fact when my father died suddenly."

Chloe briefly pauses and looks up. "I'm sorry," she says with genuine sincerity and sympathy.

"Thanks."

"Please continue. Your father died and..."

"And I needed to go home and look after the family business. My father was a farmer you see. Then my mother got sick and I needed to look after her and by the time she passed away 5 years had somehow passed me by. It's only this last 12 months I have had the opportunity to try and pick up my life."

"You're extremely honest," Chloe has to remark at what he is willing to admit about his pain.

Clark almost laughs. If only she knew what secrets he kept. Instead what he says is, with genuine heartfelt emotion, "You can thank my parents. It was the way I was raised."

"They did a good job I'm sure...and my condolences about your mother," Chloe adds.

"Thanks but I've learned to accept it. It's part of life even if it hurts for awhile. Grief is the price we pay for love."

Chloe looks at him curiously about that last line.

"Queen Elizabeth II said that in her message to the victims of 9/11," Clark explains where he got that from. However it is very apt and applicable to himself.

Chloe is secretly impressed by his memory. That's handy for a good reporter. She returns to reading his work. When done she places it down on her desk and looks him straight in the eye. "Ok I'll be frank with you."

"Only if I can be Shirley," he quips.

"Funny," she remarks dryly.

"I try."

"I'll overlook it," she says accepting the humour because she isn't that tightly wound.

"You're so kind."

Chloe snorts with laughter, unable to stop herself. She takes a minute to regain her composure. "Serious now?"

Clark nods accepting from now on no more jokes.

"To be honest if you're a friend of Jimmy's then you know he and I use to date. Now despite this I promised I would look your work over seriously and I have. In my opinion your work isn't bad. It isn't great either. It's what I expect from someone with no experience. There are parts of it that are fantastic. You're a clever writer making accusations without quite saying them directly. Before I make a decision I have to ask and I want the full truth. Is what you wrote about true?"

Clark looks her dead in the eye. "Yes. Absolutely. The fight club existed. The fighter I befriended was a...honest man."

Chloe nods. "Actually I already knew about the club," she admits. "I just wanted to look into your face and see what your honest expression looked like. You're the first person I've met who has gotten anywhere this close to it and is still alive to talk about it. Now I'm willing to put this into my paper with the appropriate edits but question is are you willing you take the risk. Roulette doesn't leave loose ends."

"If you mean I am worried she will try and have me 'dealt' with I suppose I am but the truth needs to be heard," Clark says or he would say if he just a normal guy who had to worry about bullets and so on.

"That's what I believe too. A true journalist isn't one who is interested in scandal or making an easy hit by reporting on whatever some celebrity is up to. A true journalist stands for Truth and Justice and uses their words to help change the world for the better."

Clark's mouth drops and he looks at her, really, really closely until it finally hits him and an image flashes up in his mind, a memory of when he was 8 and in New York and he met a little blond girl who said that exact same thing. "It is you," he whispers in total disbelief.

Chloe looks at him oddly. "What?" she asks. "You know you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm not sure I haven't."

"You're seriously not helping your job prospects Mr Cryptic Crazy Talk."

Clark snaps out of his shock. "I'll explain but humour me for one minute. Have you ever been to New York?"

Chloe blows out a breath. "Wow. Yeah. Once. Long time ago. I was about 8."

"Did you want to be a journalist then?"

"Yeah actually. I did," Chloe laughs a little at how silly it sounds that a 8 year old wanted to be some great journalist. "In fact now you mention it I remember telling this boy I met all about it."

"He didn't happened to have curly dark hair and blue eyes did he?"

"Yeah he did. How did you..." Chloe trails off and Clark tilts his head to the side and waits for the penny to drop. "No," Chloe says in a disbelieving whisper.

"Yes," Clark confirms before he frowns. "And my hair was not girly!" he tells her off for what she said about his hair.

Chloe laughs. "Oh my God!" she exclaims in disbelief. "That's...that's crazy...and it was girly. Girly and pretty," she reiterates her words from that day, not taking them back as to how the 8 year old her saw his quite long unruly curly hair. She then looks at his short cut hair. "What happened to it?"

Clark shrugs, lightly playing it off. "Felt like a change." He runs his hand over his head. "Not sure I'll keep it though. I'll probably just let it grow back."

Chloe cannot believe this. What were the odds that she would meet him again here and now? Had to be astronomical.

"I should thank you," Clark says.

"For?"

"Your words inspired me to want to become a journalist. If it hadn't been for the need to look after my mother I would have probably become one by now...or failed miserably in the attempt."

"You wouldn't have failed. Your writing, while not perfect, is too good," Chloe tells him, expressing her honest opinion.

"Thank you," he says warmly, feeling touched that she finds his writing good. "Does this mean I get a job?"

"Well we'll edit this first and see what response we get but yes for now Clark Kent you get a job," Chloe decides.

* * *

A young red-haired man snaps a picture of the runaway train. His brunette companion looks on with a none too happy expression. "Olsen will you stop," she practically begs, feeling almost embarrassed to be seen standing next to him.

"Need to get pictures Lois," Jimmy defends himself although why he has to he doesn't have a clue. He doubts any of them will get used because there is no Superman still here to be captured. Knowing his luck some kid with a camera phone probably got an award winning shot of Superman stopping the train.

"An empty train long after Superman has departed is not going to sell-out any printings," Lois complains.

"I guess he just didn't want to stick around. I'm sure he has plenty to do," Jimmy says knowing for a fact Clark had plenty to do. He wonders how Clark got on with his job interview.

Lois' expression remains sternly unhappy. Her first day back in Metropolis and her first opportunity to track down Superman and get his story has gone begging. She would have been back sooner if she could have but Perry insisted she finish her assignment shadowing the President. **'**_Thank you soooo much Mr White,' _she thinks with complete sarcasm.

Well it seems it is like she thought in Japan. If she can't catch up to him she is just going to have to figure out how to get Superman to come to her.

* * *

The next day and around the base of one of Metropolis' many skyscrapers has gathered a crowd, police and news crews all there to bear witness as one of Metropolis' starring lights stands on the edge of the ledge at the top threatening to jump citing that she just can't live with the pressures of her fame any more. Police negotiators are currently trying to talk her down but they aren't succeeding. She inches closer to the edge and leaps off.

The crowd below gasp and scream until someone notices a red/blue streak in the sky and points at it. "Look! Up in the sky!

About halfway down the woman finds herself caught by two powerful arms as Superman swoops in to save the day. He gently floats down with the woman in his arms. He moves to place her down on her own feet when her eyes roll into the back of her head and she faints. He hands her over to the paramedics on scene.

"Superman!" the press junket yell at him.

Clark looks at them a little unsure what to do. All this publicity he seems to get is a little disconcerting. He is all about providing an example but talking to the press...what does he say? What does he want to say? Does he want to say anything? Clark hadn't figured that out yet.

Before he can make up his mind the decision is taken out of his hands when he hears a man scream. His eyes focus in immediately to another skyscraper in a clear line of sight to see a man plummeting down. In an instant he is flying up and catches him making a second save in a matter of moments. He delivers that man too to the paramedics before he departs into the sky deciding today isn't the day to talk to the press and this situation is certainly not the one he would find appropriate to give any statements about himself considering two people just tried to kill themselves.

"I'm surprised," Jimmy remarks to Lois as they stand with all the other press.

"About?"

"That you didn't try this first," he says jokily after Lois told him about her determination to get Superman's story.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Puh-lease. I'm not that stupid nor desperate to throw myself off a building Olsen," she dismisses Jimmy's implication out of hand...or at least not yet Lois isn't.

* * *

As before all this is being watched by the man who set it all up, Lex Luthor, who clicks a stopwatch to a halt as he timed Superman shifting from where he was standing until he caught the falling man. "Faster then a speeding bullet," Lex comments on the speed Superman moved at.

Roulette, still Lex's 'guest', rolls her eyes. "Yes. Yes. I'm sure he can leap tall buildings in a single bound as well," she says in a disrespectful tone. "What does this get us?"

"Sound. My man was falling for several seconds but it wasn't until he screamed that Superman raced to the rescue. This _gets _us the fact Superman must have enhanced hearing abilities...which may answer how he knew about our runaway train," Lex supposes.

"You're going to continue with this testing aren't you?" Roulette asks Lex, unhappy about what she sees as pointless beating around the bush instead of just getting to the heart of the issue in a more direct manner.

"Patience Roulette. You must learn patience," Lex tells her...again. "Just because you believe you've seen what he is capable of doesn't mean you have."

"What does that mean?"

"Did it ever occur to you that he saw what he wanted you to see and not what he is actually capable of hmm?"

Roulette's expression turns sour and Lex takes that to mean that, no, it had not occurred to her. Besides seeing Superman in action is not the same as studying him scientifically as Lex intends to do.

"How did you get that actress to jump by the way?" Roulette wonders.

"Oh a little hypnotic drug injected into her neck while she was asleep. She won't even remember this after it wears off. I'm sure her publicist will dismiss it as her working too hard and that she'll be taking time off to go to a 'retreat' to recover."

"Her publicist works for you right," Roulette assumes.

"Lexcorp does have an entertainment division, yes," Lex says in a roundabout way of confirmation of Roulette's assumption. In other words Lex is in complete control of this situation. Just the way he likes it. Well now that this day's testing is complete Lex has to make preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

**The Daily Planet...**

"Lane! Olsen!"

Lois and Jimmy had barely stepped back into the newsroom when the Editor-in-Chief's less than dulcet tones echo through the newsroom summoning them. The two knock then enter...well Jimmy knocks. Lois would have just barged in regardless. They stand across the desk from where a middle-aged man with thinning, greying hair, looks at them with an unhappy expression.

"You bellowed Chief," Lois says, sounding a tad disrespectful, but it is in jest. Deep down she truly admires and respects Perry White.

Perry frowns. "Don't call me Chief," he says first off. "And yes Lane I did but my question is more directed at your little sidekick."

"Hey!" Jimmy protests at the 'sidekick' crack.

Perry can remember when Olsen first started working here he was so nervous he would never say anything back at him. Secretly Perry is glad Olsen has more of a backbone now.

"Olsen?" Lois queries perplexed. "What's he done?"

"It's more what that ex-girlfriend of his has done."

"Which one?" Jimmy asks because...ok he's not exactly a playboy but he has had a few girlfriends in his life.

"The one that runs the Metropolitan."

"Sullivan?" Lois queries with notable surprise that it's her.

Perry nods and turns the computer monitor on his desk round for Lois and Jimmy to see. On the screen is the Metropolitan and it's current headline. 'Secret Metahuman Fight Club Revealed'. "It's currently trending number one and I want to know how Sullivan scooped us so please enlighten me Olsen," Perry asks, assuming that somehow Jimmy knows something about this.

Jimmy rocks from one foot to the other looking nervous. "It wasn't like I didn't try to persuade him to write for you but he didn't think you would take him because he has no qualifications...which by the way is true."

"Him who Jimmy?" Lois asks, with a stern expression, looking most decidedly displeased that Jimmy may have had a hand in her getting scooped.

"Clark Kent."

Lois frowns. "I know that name. How do I know that name?"

"You met him once or twice."

Lois looks at Jimmy more confused than ever.

"You stole his cab and we shared it," he reminds her.

Nothing. Not a twinkle of recognition from Lois.

"The bar across the street over a year ago. You and Cat kissed him when you were having one of your 'who can be a bigger bitch' contests."

Lois' eyebrows rise at Jimmy's course language. "Olsen...I'm impressed you can be that blunt. I knew I was a good influence on you," she says with a grin as she heaps praise on herself. "And as far as Cat is concerned I'm always the bigger bitch," Lois states proudly. Then to prove her point she punches Jimmy in the arm. "And just what the hell are you thinking sending someone to our competition?" she yells at him.

"Ow," Jimmy grimaces as he rubs his arm. That hurt. "I was being a friend," Jimmy defends himself. "Besides I wasn't wrong." Jimmy looks Perry square in the eye. "Tell me I wasn't wrong. You wouldn't have hired him. You wouldn't have gave his work any credence. We both know it."

"Days like this I wish I hadn't quit drinking," Perry mutters which goes to show Jimmy's right.

* * *

**Offices of the Metropolitan...**

The next day and Clark is interrupted from his new job by a high pitched sound that makes him wince in pain. That is when Clark hears it. A heavily distorted voice speaking at a frequency well above the human hearing range.

"_**If I'm right about your abilities Superman then you are the only being with less than 4 legs that can hear my voice. A bomb has been planted in the Metropolis Stock Exchange. I have already informed the police but unless you show up in the next 60 seconds I will detonate it long before they can evacuate the building. If I were you I wouldn't dally," **_the voice tells Clark in a deadly serious tone so it can't be ignored.

How this person managed this message Clark can try to figure out later. First and foremost he can't afford the risk of ignoring it if there is even the slightest chance innocent people are in danger. He rises to his feet and starts to head for the door as rapidly as he can get away with.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks him as he passes her by.

"Uh...got a tip. Have to go," Clark says as he quickly walks out of the door.

Chloe looks to her receptionist with whom she was having a conversation when Clark blew past her. "Two days in the job and already he's flying the coop. I'm so proud," she says, as she pretends to be welling up with emotion.

"He's seeing someone you know," the receptionist points out.

"Ok how is that relevant to what I just said and how do you know that?"

"You need a man. It's been 2 years since Jimmy. It's getting sad and I know because Clark turned me down when I asked him out. He was really sweet and polite too. God it's a shame," the receptionist says, regretfully and lamenting that a really nice guy like Clark is taken.

I still don't see how this is relevant to me," Chloe says still not making the connection to that bit.

"I've seen you banter with him. If you were alone you would throw him down on a desk and take him."

"I most certainly would not," Chloe insists. "Stop transferring your fantasies onto me thank you very much Samantha and how do you know he's seeing someone? He might have just turned you down because he's gay."

"Trust me he's not," Sam insists.

"How do you know?"

"I know these things."

"That makes no sense."

"No. It's exactly that. It's a sense. Trust me I can smell a gay man a mile away and Clark Kent definitely does not swing that way. Nope he's got a girl somewhere. I doubt it's serious. If my woman's intuition is on the money I would say it's a relatively new thing so I'm crossing my fingers, being a little bit cruel and hoping it doesn't work out."

"Well at least you admitting you're being cruel," Chloe sort of compliments her. "But still I don't see how we started this conversation. I'm not interested in Clark Kent."

"Sure you're not," Sam says in such a tone that shows she doesn't believe that. "Neither am I nor every single woman here," she continues in the same tone.

"I'm not," Chloe insists.

"You keep telling yourself that Chlo."

"I will because it's true. I am not that desperate!"

"Of course not. You have Bob."

"Bob? Who is Bob?"

Sam's lips curve up into a knowing amused expression. "B.o.b. Bob. You're Battery operated boyfriend."

Chloe's eyes narrow. "Remind me why I haven't fired you yet?"

"Oh look! It's Superman!" someone else squeals, interrupting.

Chloe and Sam look up at the monitor as Superman is shown flying into the Stock Exchange as the breaking news coverage begins of the bomb threat since someone tipped the media off. That someone being Lex Luthor but of course no-one knows it was him.

"Now he is just too cute," Sam comments about Superman. "What I wouldn't give to take him for a ride. Rowr," she growls lustfully.

"Before or after you get Clark?" Chloe asks.

"Or both at the same time. I'm open to embracing new ideas!"

"Remind me why we're friends again?" Chloe asks Sam, since at the moment she hasn't a clue.

A few moments later there are gasps in the office as the television plays the live feed. The windows of the Stock Exchange blow out as a large explosion rocks the building. Smoke starts to pour out the shattered windows. All look on with baited breath and potential horror as time passes and as time stretches on interminably there is no sign of Superman.

* * *

_Author's Note: Before someone complains I know Hippolyta has blond hair in the comics at the moment but in fact she has been both a brunette and a blond over the years and I just think it makes more sense that Diana inherits her black hair from her mother. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark seeks help as the testing of him continues._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Private Medical Facility, Gotham...**

Dinah slips her jacket on and looks at herself in the mirror. She was being let out...finally! It's a good thing too. Otherwise Dinah would have kicked someone's ass out of sheer boredom and frustration. She pushes a few strands of her hair back. Still mostly black but the blond was gaining ground.

There is a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door opens and at the sight of Clark entering a large smile grows on Dinah's face.

"Hey. They're letting you're out," Clark realises when he sees her, sounding pleased for her.

"Yep...and weren't you suppose to wait for my phone call," she reminds him.

Clark rubs the back of his neck. "Yes...but I wanted to see you. I need your help."

Dinah was about to burst out into a huge smile when he said he wanted to see her but it deflates slightly when he said he needed her help. "With finding Roulette?" she queries because she knows from Barbara that they haven't managed that yet.

"Yes...and no. What I mean is someone is testing me."

"Testing you?" Dinah inquires with a puzzled frown.

Clark explains it. The weird things that have happened these last few days. "The train I could dismiss as a coincidence. The jumping people was what started my suspicions. First off the actress was obviously drugged with something. You could see the vacant expression and second the man I saved happened to jump from a building in direct line of sight of the first. That's too coincidental and then today I get a message broadcast at ultrasonic frequencies telling me there's a bomb and that if I don't show up it will be detonated. Then the second I do turn up the bomb happens to be in a place where it was unlikely to actually kill anyone and as soon as I get within a few feet it blows up in my face which must mean someone was watching and detonated it by remote."

"Are you alright?" Dinah asks him with concern.

"Sure. I'm fine. Made my ears ring. Took me a few minutes to stop seeing spots. Delayed my getting out of the building. That was all...and do you have any idea how to get explosion stains out?"

Dinah's brow quirks. "What?"

"Seriously. I have these stains all over my costume and I've tried everything to get them out but they won't budge."

Dinah snorts with laughter, before striding up to him, standing on her toes and enclosing his lips with hers.

"What was that for?" Clark asks, after she pulls back.

"Because you are just such a cute dork."

"Huh?"

"You get blown up and your major concern is your costume is ruined?"

"Well I made sure all the people were clear and I propped up the building until proper repairs could be done so after the fact there is some lunatic testing me yes it is my major concern."

Dinah smiles and kisses him again. He was just so...silly almost. It the situation wasn't this serious she would be laughing a lot more.

Wow is she a great kisser Clark has to say to himself. Now where was he? Oh yeah. "Um..so do you have any suggestions?"

"To have done all that in a few days someone would have to have been either planning it for a long time which seems unlikely considering your only recent return or it is someone with a lot of resources. In Metropolis that narrows it down to Intergang or Luthor...and my guess would be they are testing you looking for a weakness," Dinah logically breaks it down.

"Really?"

"I may have been hanging around Batman too long but if I faced the prospect of facing you it was what I would do. Obviously I would not put innocent people at risk but whoever is behind this has no such qualms."

"I don't...that bomb could have hurt a lot of people potentially. If they keep ramping it up someone will get hurt and I don't want to be responsible for that," he says feeling guilty and helpless because how does he stop them continuing these tests.

"You're not responsible Clark. They are. Now all we have to do is find evidence and trace it back."

"We?" Clark queries at the plural.

"Have you got experience of doing this?"

"No...not really but I have been looking. It is just...I have a new job and I like it and I need to be there or risk losing it and..."

Dinah puts her fingers up to his lips and stops him. "Which is precisely why I'm going to come back with you to Metropolis. This is why we sometimes need to work on a team to pull together different skills and resources to solve a problem...and I have been doing this way too long," Dinah suddenly complains. "I sound like some...some..."

"Leader?" Clark puts forward.

"Exactly!"

"You'd be a great leader," Clark tells her.

Dinah arches an eyebrow. "Says the guy who barely knows me," she pours mild scorn on that suggestion.

"Call it..." his lips curve up into a goofy grin, "woman's intuition from the girl in this relationship."

Dinah laughs. "You're a goofball. You know that right."

Clark pouts in mock hurt. "You wound me."

Dinah presses her lips to his again and wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens it. In return his arms wrap around her and hold her close to his body. After a long, long time Dinah's head starts to swim and she pulls back, gasping for breath which tickles Clark's cheek. "Did that make up for my comment?" she asks him in a breathy voice.

Clark swallows and licks his lips, the taste of Dinah still lingering on his tingling lips. "Yep."

Dinah's lips curve up in a little sultry smile. "Good. I'm really looking forward to our 2nd date."

"Me too," Clark says earnestly.

"Hot damn!" Both Dinah's and Clark's heads snap round to the door to see the blond woman who has come to stand there. Dinah silently groans at the appearance of the brash and impulsive Zinda Blake. It was like having two Helenas around in the Birds of Prey.

Zinda looks Clark over from head to toe. "Now that's what a call a fine piece of man," she comments.

Dinah rolls her eyes while Clark blushes. Definitely like having 2 Helenas around. She does the introductions. "Zinda Blake, Clark Kent. Clark Kent, Zinda Blake."

"Pleasure to meet ya darlin'," Zinda greets Clark flirtatiously.

Dinah rolls her eyes...again. "Why are you here Zinda?" she asks, trying to get Zinda's eyes off Clark.

"Heard ya needed a ride," Zinda explains.

Dinah laughs mirthlessly. "You? Pick me up from a hospital? The way you drive I'll be back in here and in need of traction 60 seconds later."

"Well the way I hear it you're kind of rusty so if you're needing advice about steering round the curves I'm your gal." The way Zinda's eye flicker off Dinah and into Clark as she said that tells Dinah she isn't referring to driving.

"You have been hanging around Helena way too much," Dinah criticises.

"Now there's a gal who knows how to have a good time," Zinda compliments Helena.

"You two got into another bar fight didn't you," Dinah assumes.

"It had been a good month since my last brawl. A gal has needs," Zinda justifies that.

"A gal has needs of course," Dinah mutters with yet another roll of her eyes. She takes a moment before turning to Clark. "I'm going to go home with Zinda and get my stuff. How about I call you in the morning and we can get started on your problem."

Clark had wisely, he believes, kept silent during all that. In response to Dinah he nods. "Sure. You have my number."

"I do," Dinah confirms.

Clark smiles slightly and makes his polite farewells to Zinda. Her eyes drift to his rear as he departs.

"Stop ogling him Zinda," Dinah tells her off.

Zinda's lips curve up into a hungry grin. "I'm just appreciating a fine specimen of manhood the same as you obviously are. I know you two were swapping spit before I walked in here. Have you tapped that yet?"

"Tapped that? God you really need to stop listening to Helena," Dinah practically begs at where Zinda is picking up language like this.

"I'll take that as a no. What's stoppin' ya honey?"

"We've had one date."

"When a guy looks like him one date is all ya need. Besides how long has it been since ya dumped the cheating archer?"

"It's getting on for 2 years."

Zinda arches an eyebrow. "Whoo," she whistles. "That's a long time. I'm amazed you're still sane."

"I'm not that desperate Zinda that I'll just jump right into bed with him."

"Desperation has nothin' to do with it. It's like I said. A gal has needs. There's no shame in admitting that."

"I'm not ashamed Zinda ok. You're right 2 years is a long time and I won't deny the urge is there but I'm still not just going to jump into bed with him...yet."

Zinda's lips curve up in to a grin. "Well at least you're thinking about it."

"It's called dating and getting to know someone first Zinda. With him that's what I want to do."

"I hear you," Zinda says, backing off. She changes subjects. "So how are ya feelin'?"

"Better. Thank you. Have you had any luck tracking down Roulette?"

Zinda shakes her head. "That woman is slippier than an eel in jelly."

"Who puts an eel and jelly together?"

"The Brits do. I saw it once back in the day."

"And what do they do with them?"

"Eat them."

Dinah's face pales. "Seriously?"

Zinda shrugs to say she can't explain it. "Just don't get me started on their beer," she tells Dinah because she has a long list of complaints about that. "So up for a drink?"

Dinah has to laugh at that. "1 beer. I have to get up early in the morning," she accepts with conditions.

"That's the spirit!" Zinda cheers as she places an arm across Dinah's shoulder and leads her out.

"As long as I drive," Dinah amends.

"I'm a good driver!"

"You got your licence back in the 50s Zinda," Dinah points out since Zinda is, to use the technical term, a temporally displaced person.

"Ok life lesson here Dinah. Yes the world has changed during the time I missed. Technology advances. Governments, countries and empires rise and fall but people never change. The basics of what they want from life never changes and the true is the same of cars. The basics don't change. In fact you can apply that to that fine piece of man you're dating when the time comes because the basics of that don't change either. It's the same wonderful, scary, messy act it always was...and if ya happen to need tips..."

"Thanks but no," Dinah turns that down trying to be polite about it.

"Alright but if you change your mind..."

"I won't be," Dinah insists.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Don't. Trust me. I can remember the basics."

"Nothin' wrong with a refresher."

"Don't you ever stop," Dinah pleads.

"Not until I get my way."

"I'm going to need more than one beer," Dinah mutters.

Zinda gives Dinah a hearty slap on the back. "Now that's definitely the spirit!"

Dinah may be wrong but she thinks she may have just been played into agreeing to more than one drink.

* * *

**Gotham, the next morning...**

"You alright?"

That is Clark's 1st question upon entering Dinah's apartment after she called him a few seconds ago and asked him to come over. The slightly dishevelled look and dark rings under the eyes were a give away she wasn't alright but it is always polite to ask.

Dinah sips on a coffee and winces a little as a stabbing pain shoots through her head as she closes the door behind him. "If there is one piece of advice I can give you Clark don't ever go out drinking with Zinda Blake," she essentially explains she is suffering from a hangover. "I just need some coffee in me and I'll be good to go. What about you? Any other tests?"

"Not since yesterday."

Dinah nods. That was good. "Well as far as I can remember from last night it was agreed that Zinda and the others will keep on Roulette's trail and I'll help you with this."

"Thank you. I really mean that. I'm in over my head," Clark confesses because he has never faced this situation before where someone is testing him in this manner.

"That is what girlfriends are for," she says with a sly smile.

Clark smiles at that idea. "So do you have a plan?"

"Yes. First you help me move into that apartment Barbara keeps in Metropolis...unless you want me to move in with you."

Clark rubs the back of his neck. "Actually haven't gotten around to looking for a place yet," he admits.

Dinah frowns, puzzled. "Then where are you staying?"

"The farm in Smallville. I commute. It's only about a 5 minute fly and that's because I take it easy."

Dinah just looks at him in slight disbelief. He just shrugs and flashes his best goofy smile.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Once Clark helped Dinah move to Metropolis the next few days were a real education as he watched her work. Essentially he just stood by her side in awe at her intelligence and problem solving skills.

First step was for her to use some contacts she had in the Metropolis PD to get access to the evidence they gathered on the 3 incidents. Then Dinah laid it all out on the wall in what was now her apartment as she looked for the common thread...the connection.

In between working on this they managed another date, which Clark thinks went well. His attraction to her was getting stronger the more he got to know her.

Apart from that there was the inevitable usual low level crime for Superman to deal with which Dinah actually helped him with. He flew. She rode below him through the streets on her bike. Clark also had to fit this in between his job which he still had and Chloe praised him for his last article so that was going ok. He also had had a warning from Jimmy that Lois was determined to get an interview from Superman and discover all his secrets.

Right. The woman who had seen his face as clear as day before he started wearing glasses and in fact had even kissed him once was going to get his secrets when she couldn't put that together. Forgive Clark if he is a little sceptical on that front. He'll deal with Lois as it comes but for the moment he has greater concerns as to tracking down and stopping whoever it is testing him before someone is hurt.

* * *

Roulette strides into Lex's office at his mansion where she is essentially a prisoner. Lex is keeping a very close eye on her it has not escaped her attention. She comes to stand on the opposite side of his desk and places her hands on her hips in a manner to show she isn't happy.

Lex is working on his computer. He does have a company to run. He doesn't look up. "Yes Roulette?"

"Superman. It's been a few days," she says a little crossly at the fact he has been let off the hook seemingly.

"I am still testing him. I'm testing his intelligence. I left clues behind in the previous trials. I'm seeing if he solves the puzzle."

Roulette snorts.

Lex doesn't respond directly but continues, "And I needed a few days to prepare."

"Prepare what?"

"A surprise for tonight."

"Which is?"

"Lets just leave it as a surprise for you too." Lex then looks up finally and penetrates a cold hard stare into her. "And Roulette please remember you are a guest in my home. You do not demand anything of me. I told you how I will deal with Superman. Trust me to do so," he says and there is the unsaid threat in his tone that if she doesn't trust him unpleasant things will happen to her.

Lex gestures at the door. "Please shut the door on your way out," he says, indicating this conversation is over.

* * *

Finally. After days of looking through records Clark had been the one to spot a commonality. Parts. Parts for the train, drugs like those found in the actress' bloodstream, parts of the bomb were all shipped through a set of warehouses at the docks. That made it the next place to search through.

At the docks Black Canary brings her bike to a sliding stop as Superman lands next to her. Dinah can't help but take a quick admiring glance at him. He does look impressive yet his costume is a little homespun. It is probably an indication of just how incredible Clark can look that he overcomes that. Well those are pleasant thoughts for another time. Back to business. "Spot anything?" she asks him, since he has revealed to her the power he refers to as x-ray vision.

Clark shakes his head. "No." He then cocks his head to the side.

"What?"

"I think I hear something in there," he explains pointing at a warehouse.

"You think?"

"It's weird. It's like it's just on the very edge of my hearing range and I can't quite grasp a hold of it."

Dinah's brow draws down. It was a place to start at the very least. "Keep on your toes," she advises him to stay alert.

Clark nods as the two heroes head for that warehouse.

An unseen figure watches them go. She raises her wrist to her mouth. "He's here...but he's not alone," she speaks into a communicator on her wrist and yet Superman, for all his enhanced senses, doesn't hear her.

She is speaking to Lex Luthor who zooms in with one of the many hidden cameras he had spent the last few days installing for this moment. He focusses in on the woman with the half-blond, half-black hair.

"That's Scream Queen," Roulette chimes in as she recognises the person.

"That's Black Canary," Lex corrects her and mentally groans at her incompetence and inability to realise who it was that had been infiltrating her organisation.

"Do you want me to change plans?" the woman on-site inquires.

"No," Lex tells her. "Nothing has really changed. I had heard rumour she had been seen with Superman and have an operative standing by. Just keep the others hidden with your power."

"As you wish...and oh by the way you never said just how gorgeous he was Lex darling. It's such a shame what you want me to do when I can think of many other uses for a man like that."

"Just stick to the plan," Lex commands sternly, sounding irritated at her flirtatious attitude.

"But of course. Have I ever let you down?"

"No," Lex admits...but there's always a first time for everything.

* * *

Dinah, by habit and experience, sticks to the shadows and now that she is inside the warehouse she is starting to feel what she thinks Clark heard. That there's something here just on the edge of her perceptions. It is hard to explain. It's like a cold shiver up her spine and it is an unpleasant sensation. Clark appears next to her accompanied by, what she has come to associate as the normal, gust of wind. "Are you as put off as I am?" Dinah asks him.

Clark nods as an uncontrollable shiver runs up his spine. There was something in the air, a smell, a cold creeping feeling that made his skin crawl. It was just...wrong.

That is when it hits. A sonic wave that blasts Clark and Dinah away from each other. Dinah skids to a halt when she impacts some crates. She rubs her head which is ringing painfully. "So that's what it feels like," she mumbles to herself, imagining this is what it must feel like to be on the receiving end of her Canary Cry.

Instinct suddenly kicks in as Dinah senses danger. Her head jerks to one side as a boot smashes into the crate where her head had been a moment earlier. Dinah rolls and flips to her feet. When she turns round she is extremely surprised by both who it is and the fact they let her get back up. Dinah thought the Asian woman, with long black hair and cold brown eyes, would never let an opportunity slip her by to finish Dinah off once and for all. "Shiva," she states the name simply.

Lady Shiva, born Sandra Wu-San, stands a few feet away, dressed in red top, black pants and boots and a shin length black coat with red coloured lining. Her face is a mask of utter concentration. "Hello there little bird. Ready to finish this?"

Dinah so does not need a throw down with a woman who spends her life obsessively trying to defeat every martial artist in the world to prove she is the best. As Barbara phrased it Shiva is a woman whose hobby is to kill the best fighters in the world with her bare hands. Not to mention that between them there is a personal element involved. If Dinah is being honest Shiva is arguably the greatest fighter she has ever been up against which means this is going to be very, very, very difficult. She takes her stance and focusses completely. "So tell me Shiva is this our personal issue or are you getting paid to get your butt kicked this time?"

Shiva's brow puckers ever so slightly. "That won't work," she says knowing what Black Canary is trying to do and that is make her angry and lose her focus. She is too professional and well-trained for that.

"No I think you will find the butt kicking is mandatory."

"No-one beats me twice," Shiva vows because she learns from a defeat. Since that last encounter, where Black Canary defeated her, she has trained herself religiously in even more fighting techniques to ensure this time she will be the victor.

"First time for everything," Dinah vows.

Shiva's eyes narrow. "I allowed you up so there are no excuses. We will finish this and you will die knowing you were beaten by your better."

"Heard it before," Dinah reminds Shiva of last time.

"Prepare yourself," Shiva offers the warning before she attacks and the two women engage in combat.

The man dubbed by the press as Superman has his own ringing head. He hates sonic waves. His hearing is far too sensitive for this. Worse still he was caught off guard which is what managed to knock him down although how he was caught off guard is a mystery to him. Whatever it was that generated the sonic wave was hidden from him somehow.

Clark gets to his feet and finds himself confronted by a man is a white overall like costume, wearing protective glasses over his eyes, pointing a gun of some sort at Clark. "In case you haven't read the papers guns don't work on me," he points out to the man.

The villain known as Heatwave allows himself a lopsided smile. "One thing I know for fact jak is that everything has a melting point." He then unleashes a stream of intense fire from what is essentially a small portable flame-thrower.

Superman disappears within a wall of flame. That wall then starts to moves closer and closer to Heatwave until a hand shoots out of it, grabs his weapon and crushes it to pieces. The fire fades away to reveal an entirely unhurt Superman. "While it's true everything has a melting point I think you need a cooling off period," Superman says before he delivers a gentle punch sending Heatwave careening into a stack of crates which shatter upon impact. Heatwave groans and that is all from him.

Suddenly a white beam strikes at Superman's feet and he finds himself frozen to the ground by a misshapen block of ice.

"You said something about cooling off. Allow me to assist you there."

Clark turns his head to find a man dressed in a white and blue parka and blue pants and white furry Eskimo boots holding yet another weapon of some sort. Clark frowns and takes one step forward easily breaking free of his icy prison. This is getting annoying and more over confusing. How do these people keep appearing from nowhere?

The villain known as Captain Cold fires his weapon, capable of freezing anything, at Superman whose eyes light up bright red in response. Two red beams shoot from his eyes and impact the white beam causing steam to manifest at the sight of conflict between the contrasting heat and cold energies.

Clark suddenly realises what he is doing is pointless, stops his heat vision and blurs off out of sight.

Captain Cold almost groans at seeing the blurry motion. It reminds him too much of his constant opponent, the Flash. He turns on the spot looking for any sign of Superman. A gust of wind blows by. Captain Cold has enough experience with battling the Flash to spin to the direction and fire his weapon at where he judges Superman stopped...only his weapon is no longer in his hand. It's in Superman's.

Clark looks the weapon over. "Impressive piece of technology," he has to compliment the man, a second before he crushes it.

The next instant Clark is getting slammed in his side by those sonic waves again. He stumbles but manages to keep to his feet this time. His head snaps round to the side to see a man with long red hair dressed in a yellow and blue costume.

The villain known as Sonar summons up his sonic powers and stretches out his hands. Interesting thing about sound is that if you know how to control it you can perform what might look like telekinesis. He generates sound waves around objects surrounding Superman which begin to vibrate in response before levitating and then Sonar throws them at Superman. They all shatter on impact harmlessly off Superman's invulnerable body.

Sonar growls annoyed. He gathers his powers and sends out a high-frequency sound wave in every direction so no matter how fast Superman tries to move he can't avoid it.

Clark recoils, his hands over his ears. That is painful. He tries to think. Ok sound waves...sound waves. Sound travels at a finite speed through air. Therefore if he accelerates his foe above the speed of sound that, in theory, should neutralise the effect...or that is what Clark is going to try.

Superman vanishes in a blur and Sonar starts to smile, thinking perhaps he has driven him off. The next thing he realises is the air rushing out of his lungs as an immense force slams into him and before he knows it he is away from the warehouse and flying through the air. When his senses return enough he can he see he is in Superman's grasp.

Arrogant, cocky git. That's a few thoughts Sonar has. As if he can be beaten this easily...despite Green Lantern's constant mocking that it is that easy. He summons up his power and...nothing. What the hell?

Clark would take the time to explain the painfully obvious except he has to get back to that warehouse asap. Sonar obviously needed to use his hands to focus his power from what Clark has observed so far. Still above the speed of sound he circles round back to the docks and ties Sonar up in a crane cable, making sure to tie the hands behind the back where they can't be used, leaving the man dangling 30 feet up in the air. Clark ignores the curses Sonar utters as he zooms back to the warehouse. Checking up on Dinah he can see her fighting this other woman with skill, speed and ferocity Clark, not including his superpower, could not come anywhere close to.

Clark zooms towards the two women only to smack into something solid before he reaches them. He hits the ground on the rebound. Sitting up his eyes narrow when he spots a cracked...forcefield?

"None are a match for Dr Light!" a high-toned voice proclaims in triumph.

Clark looks to the left slight to see a man with light brown skin with a short black goatee wearing a black and white costume with a yellow light bulb on the front who seems to be generating this forcefield. "Dr Light is it?" Clark asks, as he gets back up.

"That it is my soon to be defeated foe!" he confirms, in a haughtily tone.

"Right," Clark drawls. "Little advice. I fought someone with powers like you and since I'm here and he's not take a guess who won."

"Ha!" Dr Light says dismissively. "He was obviously an intellect that shone less brightly!"

Ok. Terrible light related puns. Clark wonders if all villains are this kooky.

Captain Cold, meanwhile, had taken the opportunity to pull out the second freeze ray he carries on him. He aims it at Superman.

Clark raises a finger at Dr Light. "One second doctor," Clark requests of the master of illumination. His head snaps round and two beams shoot from his eyes and melt the gun in Captain Cold's hand.

In response the parka wearing villain pulls out what is a freeze grenade. Clark blasts that out of his hand as well. Captain Cold tries again. Clark shoots off his heat vision only this time the twin beams bend around Captain Cold. Clark follows them as they circle around to above Dr Light's head where he seems to hold the energy in his raised hands.

"Dr Light is a master of all the wavelengths!" he declares. "Even infra-red!" He then amplifies the energy and slams it into Superman's chest.

Clark goes tumbling backward with a grunt, unprepared for the force and simply having his powers used against him like that has never ever happened before.

Captain Cold throws his grenade which explodes and encases Superman completely in ice.

Dinah catches it out of the corner of her eyes and her focus departs for once second out of concern which is a mistake as Shiva catches her firmly with a chop to the neck and a quick follow-up kick to the chin. Dinah uses the momentum to spin herself away and get some distance so she can block, barely, the next blow. She catches Shiva's right wrist and then the left and holds her.

Shiva's cold emotionless brown eyes bore into Dinah's blue ones. "Foolish girl," she chastises. "You're letting your feelings distract you and that is why I will win."

"Oh...bite me!" Dinah retorts with not her best comeback ever she will admit.

Shiva pushes off Canary and tries 3 quick moves all blocked. She jabs at Canary's throat but Canary catches it with crossed arms before grabbing the arm, yanking forward and pulling Shiva into a hard left sending the professional assassin flying.

Shiva quickly flips herself back up, barely missing a beat and the two women resume their evenly matched contest.

Dr Light and Captain Cold come to stand around the block of ice that is currently Superman. "You know the money we're getting paid barely covers those guns he destroyed," Captain Cold grumbles.

"One must always look on the **bright** side!" Dr Light proclaims.

Captain Cold groans. Flash says his puns are lame. Sheesh. Even he isn't as lame as Light.

The sound of ice cracking grabs both their attentions as Superman bursts free sending chunks of ice in every direction knocking Cold and Light to the ground. Captain Cold finds himself jerked into the air by a powerful hand lifting him up.

"Thanks for spilling that someone is paying you," Clark says gratefully. "Now his name if you please," he says in a deadly serious tone.

Captain Cold shakes his head in refusal. "Forget it! There's no way I'm spilling that. I like breathing!"

Clark jerks Captain Cold higher. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," he says, trying to sound intimidating.

"Stay thy hand my primary coloured friend!" Dr Light orders as he moves to assist his colleague in this endeavour.

Clark cocks his head slightly as he looks at the good doctor.

"Great speed I saw you do possess but even you will find travelling at the speed of light does not agree with you I do not jest," he rolls out the rhyme as he brings his hands in front of the light bulb on his chest.

"Since when do you roll off rhymes?" Captain Cold has to ask, confused, having never seen Dr Light do that.

"Once should always seek enlightenment by expanding ones interests my friend. Now my new foe feel the power of Dr Light!"

The bulb on the chest glows and a beam of yellow light shoots at Clark. He holds his free hand up and the beam impacts and defuses around his hand while at the same time it is clear to see the energy is partially absorbed into his skin.

"Oh yeah that showed him," Captain Cold mutters sarcastically in complaint at the fact he is held in a grip he cannot break and Dr Light's attack did nothing.

Dr Light takes a moment to blink. That was unexpected but he is not beaten. Someone of his vast intellect always has more tricks. "Strength and speed mean nothing if one is as blind as a bat!" he declares as he throws multiple little white light balls which explode mid-air around Superman's face with blindingly bright light. He ends up dropping Captain Cold as he literally sees spots.

Clark covers his eyes as they take a moment to readjust. "Neat trick but you have made two misjudgements."

"And what is that?" Dr Light asks.

"One; I don't need to see you. I can hear you and two; your friend in the yellow and blue is not the only one who can generate sonic compression waves." Clark spins round and slaps his hands together hard in front of him creating what he said as the shock wave slams into both Captain Cold and Dr Light before they can react.

With a whoosh Clark is standing over Dr Light. "Neat suit," Clark compliments the man. His eyes flash electric blue as he scans and studies the suit. "However like any electrical appliance the weakness is..." Clark reaches down and rips the belt off. "Power," he finishes as he takes away the batteries that power the suit. He then throws Dr Light into Captain Cold. "Now lets see how you like to be frozen," he says before he inhales deeply and unleashes his ice breath encasing them in ice up to the neck. That should hold them. Now Dinah.

Dinah finds herself on the defensive being pushed back by Shiva's attack. Damn! The woman has gotten even better if that is possible. A fist gets through her defences rattling her enough to leave her open to several follow-ups. Shiva only needs a pin-hole of an opening. A kick to the head knocks Dinah down.

"Now to end this," Shiva states coldly as she jabs her hand forward looking to hit a pressure point. She knows them all and what each can do to disable and kill an opponent. Her attack never reaches its intended target as her hand is caught in an iron grip. Shiva's head snaps round, her eyes full of rage. Who dares intervene in her moment of triumph?

Shiva finds two hard as steel blue eyes looking back at her.

"Enough," Superman says, in an understated but firm tone before he gently throws Shiva back.

Shiva lets out a grunt as she hits the ground. She cautiously gets back to her feet as she eyes her new foe. "The Superman. I've heard about you."

"Hopefully enough to know that you should surrender now," he advises.

"This is not your concern," Shiva warns him off from interfering in her business.

"I'm making it my concern."

"Superman just hit her already," Black Canary says as she gets to her feet. "She's trying to delay you long enough to read your body language...not that it makes any difference on you I'm guessing. You can't talk her down."

"Black Canary is correct," Shiva confirms. "You can't dissuade me from my goal."

Clark sighs. He doesn't like all this violence at all. He gets he has to do it. It doesn't ever mean he has to like it. He blurs forward until he is right in Shiva's face and even she doesn't have time to react as he gently taps her on the head with his finger knocking her out cold.

Dinah moves to stand next to him, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth as she does so. She looks down on Shiva.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Clark asks in relation to whatever it is between Dinah and this woman having overheard most of the preamble despite how distracted he was.

"It's a long story," Dinah says wearily. "Damn it must be handy to have powers like yours," she has to say and can't help but feel a little envious at how easy he put Shiva down.

"They have their uses...and their burdens," he adds at the end. He turns to look at her. "You alright?" he asks with concerns.

"Nothing a long soak in the tub can't cure," Dinah says as the solution to her aches and then suggests lasciviously, "You could always join me."

Clark's cheeks go red and he sputters and chokes.

Dinah chuckles. "Oh man you are so easy."

"Not funny," Clark says with a frown.

"Really is," Dinah says, enjoying how much fun it is to embarrass Clark. She looks around at the 3 guys Clark incapacitated. "So we walked into a trap didn't we," she assumes.

"It was another test for me."

"How do you figure?"

"Heat, cold, light, sound. It was testing my reactions against varying stimuli. Testing my sight and hearing. Testing my limits to heat and cold...or trying to anyway. The guy in the parka mentioned something about not being paid enough but he wasn't feeling like talking about who was paying him."

Dinah locks her fingers and cracks her knuckles. "I'll get him to talk," she promises. "And whoever is behind this better figure out that even 4 different powered guys aren't taking you down."

Suddenly two beams of coloured energy strike both Clark and Dinah sending them flying into the stacks of crates shattering them. This hurts Dinah a lot more than Clark as the wood splinters dig into her skin.

"That would be 4 different powered guys...and 1 sorceress of magic sweetie," a voice says a moment before a figure begins to phase into view. The one that was talking to Lex earlier. A woman with purple hair and pupilless white eyes dressed in a long black dress. "Well now here we are," she announces in a cheery voice with a rosy smile as she looks upon the two fallen heroes.

Dinah groans as she tries to move. That attack hurt and she knows this feeling having felt it before. Magic. She can virtually smell it. No wonder their foes seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were being hidden behind magic although this sorceress before her was not one she has ever met before.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tala. I am the one who will succeed where those 5 bunglers failed," the sorceress announces to the two heroes. After all she was the back-up plan and her moment has come.

Clark throws the broken crates he landed in aside as he gets to his feet. Whatever this woman struck him had hurt...not that he is showing her that.

Tala smiles appreciatively as her eyes drift over Superman's form. "It is too bad I have to destroy you. You would make a wonderful..._pet,_" she says with a malicious grin.

Clark's eyes narrow as he decides to be cautious. This Tala called herself a sorceress. Something Clark has no experience with. Hell the only thing he knows about magic is courtesy of his friend Pete and the fact his parents hired a magician for Pete's 8th birthday party and that was slight of hand which Clark easily saw through.

Tala summons up the energy. Superman braces himself. Tala throws her spell bolt at him and he zips out of the way. Tala mutters an incantation, a distortion wave emanates from her and the blur that is Superman slows down to a normal visible man.

Clark almost trips up from the distortion and stumbles to a stop completely baffled by what just happened

"Not so fast now are we," Tala remarks with a cocky grin. She throws a spell bolt but Superman dodges it not wishing to try his luck after how much it hurt the first time. Tala frowns. "That spell should have brought you to a complete halt," she complains. He must be more powerful than she gave him credit for. "Oh well I'll just have to go for the sitting duck then won't I."

Clark's eye widen as he watches the sorceress spin round and aim a spell bolt at Dinah still lying amongst the wreckage of the crates she smashed into. He wills his body to move and it responds by blurring in the way, overcoming whatever Tala did. The spell bolt slams into his chest and Tala maintains it as a continuous beam as she walks closer to him.

It was exactly as planned. Tala knew he would throw himself in front of the prone Black Canary. Heroes are so predictable He cries out in pain and slowly drops to his knees as her attack both inflicts injury and saps his strength. By the time Tala is standing over him she discontinues her attack as he is bent over, breathing heavily in obvious discomfort. There is a black charred mark all over his chest.

Clark's fingers go to his chest and he hisses in response to the pain. It is not his shirt she just burnt through but his skin is scorched and showing no signs of immediate healing.

A smile grows wide on Tala's face at the sight of the injured Superman. "Well now it seems this night is not a complete waste. We have found a weakness after all," she remarks sounding immensely pleased at herself. "You're vulnerable to magic." She summons up a white magical glowing ball of energy between her hands. "Any last words Superman?" she asks him.

Clark looks up at her through narrowed eyes and from somewhere deep inside him, as if it is an instinctual response to what he is facing, he speaks 3 words. "I hate magic."

And with that Tala unleashes her attack.

* * *

_Author's Note: And now Clark learns about that pesky vulnerability of his to magic. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; We find out if Clark survives his encounter with Tala as Dinah calls in the support._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

At the precise moment the energy builds up to release from within Tala, Dinah inhales deeply and prays to God her vocal chords have recovered enough. It feels like someone is polishing her throat with sandpaper but the distinctive distortion wave that indicates the unleashing of her Canary Cry emanates from her mouth.

It slams into Tala sending her flying and making her attack miss. Tala rolls across the ground. When she comes to a stop she glares with murderous intent at Black Canary and hisses. "You dare you sorry excuse for a Banshee!" she screeches.

Dinah coughs and replies, with a distinctively croaky voice, "If that's meant to be an insult it really isn't. I've met a Banshee. Trust me being called a poor one is kind of a compliment."

Tala cries out, a beam of energy strikes the boxes on which Dinah is lying and they begin to morph and transform.

_'Nuts!'_ Dinah thinks to herself. This is never good...especially when what the wooden boxes transform into is quicksand that she starts to sink into.

Clark blurs over and grabs Dinah's hand to pull her out only to get a spell bolt in his side for his trouble and he once more finds himself being knocked away. '_This is getting tiresome,' _he thinks to himself as he picks himself up, groaning slightly in pain.

Tala, now back to her feet, turns her glare onto Superman as the same distortion that made him lose his superspeed before spreads out from her. This way she keeps him to at least a human pace. "You do not learn lessons quickly," she states arrogantly. "I am your weakness made flesh."

Tala makes several crates rise and throws them at Superman. There is an elemental energy that glows around them.

Clark is going to go with that the glow is probably not good for him. He punches the first crate that comes near him and bruises his knuckles. Oh yeah. He definitely hates this magic stuff. He blocks, parries and otherwise avoids the other crates until one is left which he hits with a spinning kick that sends it hurtling at Tala who can't move out of the way before it hits her.

"Insolent peasant!" she hurls the insult his way.

"Language!" Clark chastises her. "By the way being vulnerable to something isn't the same as being helpless just so you know."

"Touché," Tala reluctantly has to concede the point. She then vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Ok it can't be that easy," Clark mutters to himself unable to believe she would just give up.

Chains fly at him and wrap around him that show that no. It's not going to be that easy.

Meanwhile Dinah is up to her waist in the quicksand by now and still sinking as she watches the chained up Clark get pelted by another spell bolt. They are really up against it here. They could do with some help...magical help. Dinah reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket and prays sand hasn't gotten in there yet.

She pulls out her cellphone, checks she is getting a signal and with the sorceress busy with Clark dials the number.

* * *

**New York...**

Zatanna Zatara is just finishing off her rehearsal for her next magic show standing on the currently empty stage. She is bowing, taking in the imagined applause, cheers and whoops. "Thank you! Thank you! 5 standing ovations!" she exclaims in delighted surprise. "You're too kind!"

Then her phone rings. Zee frowns as she tries to remember where she put it. Oh right. It's in her hat. She takes the top-hat off her head and reaches into it, past her elbow. "Come on where are you you stupid phone?" she mumbles to herself as she searches for it.

Zatanna's arm disappears all the way into her hat up to the shoulder. Her tongue dips out of her mouth as she searches. "Ah ha!" she exclaims in triumph and pulls the phone out only to be yanked suddenly back. "Thumper!" she yells. "Let go of that phone you stupid bunny!"

Zatanna yanks hard and her hand re-emerges with her phone. "Darn rabbit. You teach them a trick or two and they think they can get away with anything," she mutters in complaint. She flips her phone open. That's a new number. She wonders who it is that knows her number. She doesn't give it out to just anyone. "Hello," she answers.

"Zee?"

"Dinah?" Zee asks back with total surprise. Dinah and she use to be friends but after one ill-advised joke shortly after Dinah and Ollie's break-up their friendship turned positively frigid.

"I need your help. It's an emergency!"

"You need my help?" Zee queries, still a little taken aback by the sheer simple fact that Dinah called her.

"Yes I need your help!" Dinah yells, frustrated.

"Really?"

"Oh for the love of God!" Dinah complains. "Do I need to get Dr Fate? Or Madame Xanadu? Cause you know I just have lots of time. I'm only sunk up to my neck in quicksand courtesy of a sorceress!" she relays her situation in compete sarcasm.

"Right. Where are you?" Zee asks and Dinah describes where she is. "I'm on my way!" Zee promises before she rolls her hat up her arm and deposits it back on her head. "HANID OT EM TROPSNART!" she speaks her spell, backwards as she must, and she vanishes in a flash of light.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Dinah still stuck and still sinking watches as Clark, who had managed to break free of the chains, bounces off a magical bubble that surrounds Tala and smashes into a forklift truck which crumples around his body. Tala advances on him. A flash of light to her right catches Dinah's eye as Zatanna appears. "What kept you?" she asks, in a harsh tone.

Zee flinches at Dinah's tone. She had forgotten how vicious Dinah could be when angered. "ESIR YRANAC KCALB!"

Dinah starts to rise out of the quicksand and when her feet are clear Zatanna levitates her onto solid ground. Dinah now has sand in places she doesn't even want to think about. "Thank you," she says gratefully to Zatanna. "Now can you do something about her?" she asks Zee, as she points at Tala.

"I can give it a go. DLEIHS RETTAHS!" Zatanna casts the spell and the energy impacts Tala's protective bubble shattering it.

Tala's head snaps round in complete shock at the fact her magic was just bested. "Who dares!"

Dinah acts first. "Superman! Superbreath!" she shouts.

Clark shakes his head to clear his dazed mind, inhales and blows out his breath at Tala who goes tumbling head over heels before she can raise a barrier to protect herself.

Black Canary and Zatanna rush over to Superman's side as he, with more effort than it should take, extricates himself from the side of the forklift. Zatanna raises a shield to protect them.

"You think you can best me little witch?" Tala scoffs at the brunette in the top-hat.

"You think you can fight all 3 of us now we can fight on your terms?" Dinah asks back.

That makes Tala pause. Fighting Superman had already been a drain on her energies. She has no doubt at her peak she could defeat this little upstart in the fishnets but perhaps the wise choice for now would be to retreat. Bare minimum she has found a weakness in Superman for Lex. She points at Zatanna. "There will be another day," she avows.

"Bring it!" Zee challenges her.

Tala raises her hands above her head and casts her spell. She vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke and she takes the other 5 villains with her so they don't be given an opportunity to betray Lex.

"She's gone," Zee announces.

"You sure?" Dinah asks.

Zee nods. "Definitely. I could sense her presence if she wasn't." Zee turns to look at Dinah and quirks her brow slightly at the sight of Dinah's half-blond half-brunette hair. "What happened to your hair?"

"I was undercover and I had to dye it," Dinah explains. She turns to Clark who is obviously hurt. Dinah's expression turns to concern. "I'm not even going to bother asking if you're ok because I can see you're not. Lets get you patched up," she decides before remembering to introduce Zee. "Oh by the way this is Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna this is Superman."

Zee's eyes roam over the muscled physique and her lips curl up into a warm appreciative smile.

* * *

"He was hurt. Really hurt," Roulette has to remark with a large smile. It made her feel good to see the man who ruined her in pain.

Lex muses on this fact in silence. Magic. It seems the esoteric nature of magic could indeed greatly effect Superman. Not only hurt him but greatly weaken him. The footage Lex got clearly showed him struggling with the simple task of freeing himself from the forklift. Perhaps a powerful enough exposure could at least temporarily completely neutralise Superman's superhuman powers. That would put Superman in a position Lex could exploit him.

Lex would need to consult with Tala when she decides to show up. Only once he has done that will he make his next move.

So for now Superman will get a short reprieve. He should enjoy it while he can.

* * *

"Stop being a baby!" Dinah chastises Clark as she works on cleaning up his injured chest before she dresses it properly. By now they had returned to her apartment where they sat opposite each other as she worked. Zee had stuck around and was sitting next to Dinah.

Clark flinches at her touch. "It hurts," he whines. "I'm not use to pain."

Dinah sighs with a roll of her eyes. Men. There were all the same. Even alien ones it seems. A little pain and they turn into whining babies.

Next to Dinah Zee couldn't stop staring, her mouth agape. Treating Superman had inevitably meant the removal of his coat and shirt and despite his injuries...gee there was just so much of his chest. Her eyes drift down and oh dear god did he have some abs. An image flashes up in Zee's head of licking champagne off of those washboards.

"There," Dinah says as she finishes cleaning up the wound. "Zee could you hand over the bandages?" No response. "Zee?" Dinah asks again as she looks at the magician. Dinah rolls her eyes. "Excuse us for one moment," Dinah says as she grabs Zatanna by the arm and drags her to her feet and into the bedroom.

"What did you do that for?" Zee complains as soon as Dinah shuts the bedroom door.

"First off, you're drooling," Dinah says in a sharp tone as she wipes literal drool from the corner of Zee's mouth. "Second off, you're drooling over my boyfriend," she reprimands the magician.

Zee's eyes widen in surprise. "You're dating him?" she says in a disbelieving whisper.

"And this is a surprise how?"

"Uh...surprise isn't the right word," Zee starts to say, trying to not dig herself into another hole. "Well ok it is the right word but not in the sense it is unbelievable. I just didn't know that you knew Superman."

Ok. Dinah can accept that. "Well I do...and we're dating. Two dates so far. It's going...it's good."

"How far have you gotten?" Zee has to know. "Have you two...you know," she says suggestively, her blue eyes full of keen interest in knowing.

"Not that far Zee."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. It is just...I'm not the impulsive 'wild child' any more Zee," Dinah argues against something she use to be. She was quite wild and impulsive when she was younger. "I want to take this...not overly slowly but you know seriously. I want to give it time to see what's there between us. You know to see if it has a chance of working long term."

"Ah. I get it," Zee says with new understanding. She's been there. "No letting him near the goodies until the 3rd date."

Dinah shoots Zee a look of total disbelief. "Goodies? Who the hell talks like that?"

Zee shrugs, playing it off although if the circumstances were different she would let him handle her _goodies_ without any hesitation.

Dinah is starting to remember why she and Zee haven't talked much lately. It's not that Zee is a bad person. Far from it. It is just Zee speaks sometimes without thinking...and she isn't just meaning that tasteless joke Zee told shortly after her break-up with Ollie. Yeah Dinah was angry about it at the time but she's a forgiving person.

Dinah takes a breath and heads back out to finish patching up Clark.

"Ow," he complains as she applies the dressing. "I hate magic," he says with noticeable loathing.

"Hey!" Zee protests, with a frown on her brow. "I'm a magical being you know."

"I'm sorry," Clark instantly apologises. "It's not personal. It is just...I've almost never been this vulnerable to anything before. It's disconcerting."

"It might explain what you said about not healing as fast after your bout with Grundy," Dinah has come to think.

"Hmm?" Clark queries.

"Grundy is...essentially he's a zombie. A walking corpse reanimated by chaos magic."

"And because his power is fuelled by magic when he hit me it must have had a similar if weaker effect to what Tala did to me tonight," Clark follows Dinah's argument.

"It's a theory that fits."

"It is." Clark raises his hand to Dinah's cheek and gently cups it. "You're very smart...and thank you for taking care of me."

Dinah savours his warm touch and smiles at him. "You're welcome."

Zee watches them gaze at each other with affection and can see she is currently a 3rd wheel. She coughs to interrupt. "Well for now I think my work is done. If you need my help again don't hesitate to call," she says. She then raises her right hand and wiggles her fingers and two tickets appear in her hand. "Here's 2 tickets to my show," she offers them to Superman and Dinah.

Clark plucks them from Zatanna's hand. "Thanks," he says, thinking over the idea. It might be a fun night out. If Dinah is willing they could make it their next date.

Zee stands up and says her goodbyes. "EMOH EM TROPELET!" she utter her spell as she teleports herself home.

Clark looks at the now empty space a little perturbed. "Do you get use to that?"

"The magic thing or Zatanna because those are two very different answers," Dinah says partially in jest.

Clark chuckles. "We'll go with magic since I only just met Zatanna."

"You learn to live with it...which is kind of true for Zee too. Huh," Dinah pauses as she reconsiders her previous answer. "I guess the answers aren't really different after all."

Clark reaches for his charred shirt and pulls it back over his head, wincing a little in discomfort.

"Will you be alright?" Dinah asks with concern.

"I assume so but I know next to nothing about magic and just about the same regarding my biology so I'm guessing really."

Dinah looks at him with a curious expression. It seems so odd for someone to know so little about what they are.

"So what are we going to do next?" Clark asks.

"Next with?" Dinah seeks him to clarify.

"Finding out who is testing me."

Dinah takes a moment to think before answering. "Well the warehouse was obviously a set-up so that lead is dead. We'll have to start again from scratch looking over the evidence. I'll also talk to Babs about the villains who attacked you. See if she can see what they have been up to lately. I don't know them personally...although I do know the guy in the parka is one of Flash's. I could give him a call." Although knowing Wally as she does Dinah isn't sure how much help that will be beyond giving him the chance to try out his tasteless jokes on her.

Dinah is caught by surprise when in the next instant she finds Clark kissing her. He's a really good kisser her mind absently provides the thought for her. "What was that for?" she asks.

"I'm thanking you," he says with that adorable goofy smile of his. "You've put your life on hold and come here to help me," he explains why he feels almost overwhelmed by what she is doing for him.

"Wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I didn't," Dinah argues.

Clark smiles all the wider. "You're a great girlfriend," he compliments her.

"Naturally," she quips.

Clark chuckles before saying seriously, "I know it's early days but I really like this. I really like you."

"I like you too," she says softly. The last few days working together had afforded them time to talk, get to know each other a little better and the more she got to know him the more attracted to Clark she was finding herself becoming.

"By the way you can really fight," Clark has to compliment her after seeing the display she put in at the warehouse.

"Oh that was nothing. You should see me when I'm mildly annoyed," Dinah jokes.

"As long as I'm not on the receiving end."

"Clark I saw you fight Titan. You weren't that bad."

"I wasn't that good either. I know my fighting skills are lacking."

"Well we can do something about that," Dinah supposes. Although she isn't sure if she herself should teach him. Her style is designed for her. Her size, her build, her strength. Take away Clark's powers and her style really isn't suited for someone of his build and bulk. She'll have to think on it.

Clark's response to Dinah's words is to lean in and give her another kiss. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"Are you going to kiss me every time you want to thank me?"

"Thinking about it," he says in a husky tone, before he takes her lips with his once more.

Dinah can't help the pleasured moan that escapes her. Her arms entwine themselves around the back of his neck and she kisses him back. In her mind she can't help but hope that he does thank her this way every single time.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

"So?"

"So?"

"When are we going to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really?"

At this point Dinah groans audibly. It had been a week since the incident in the warehouse and she was touching base with Barbara to see where they were with that and the search for Roulette. This inevitably meant meeting up with Helena who by now had heard she was dating Clark. "Helena if you were upset with me you would have already said so...or punched me in the jaw so it is obviously not that."

"Ok. I'll give you that," Helena accepts. "And you're right I'm not upset with you. Slightly envious perhaps."

"Really?" Dinah says with surprise that Helena would admit that.

Helena's lips curl up into a satisfied grin. "Oh yeah. When I call him a big boy I'm referring to...well..."

"Stop right there," Dinah begs.

"You haven't done it yet," Helena realises or Dinah would know what she means.

"I'm not rushing into that...and seriously why is that all every friend I have seems interested in?" Dinah complains.

"Who else has been asking?"

"Well...Zinda was offering to give me 'advice' and then there's Zee."

"Didn't you say you went to see her show last night?"

"I did...with Clark. We made it a date...and remind me to kill Zee."

"Well normally I'm not slow to agree to a little murder," Helena jokes with a little dark humour. "But what has the kid's party act done to offend you?"

"She 'volunteered' Clark and myself into one of her tricks," Dinah mutters angrily as she remembers back on Zatanna using the fact they were obviously there as a couple to throw in many teasing remarks.

"Ok I can't believe I'm saying this but you do know what she is like. You can't really be surprised by what she does."

Dinah lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "I do know what she is like. You're right. I'm just...god I really do like him."

"Huh?" Helena asks at the sudden change of subject.

"Zee...she was flirting with him on stage like...well you've seen her when she drags any guy up on the stage."

"Uh huh."

"And I was jealous. I just realised it. I was actually jealous. I wanted to punch Zee's face in for a moment," Dinah admits.

"Ah good times. Go with that feeling. I do."

"Really?" Dinah questions with a sardonic smile. "Would never have guessed."

"So what's the problem?" Helena asks, unable to see one. "I'm not stopping you. You just admitted you like him. Throw him down and get on with it."

"Wow it sounds so romantic when you phrase it that way," Dinah sarcastically says.

Helena looks at Dinah strangely. "Romantic? What are you? A girl?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am. I want romance. Sue me."

"Is he romantic?"

"He can be."

"So what are you wanting? Bed covered in rose petals? Chocolates? Scented candles? That kind of thing?"

"That would be nice yes."

"I would skip the rose petals," Helena advises from personal experience. "They get into places you don't even know you have."

Dinah looks to the heavens. "Why am I having this conversation with you?"

"Who else is there? Babs? She's my friend and all that but she's as dull as dishwater."

Dinah throws her hands up in exasperation. She turns round and walks off the outer walkway of the clock tower she and Helena were standing upon. Barbara had turned this old clock tower into the headquarters for the Birds of Prey. She walks inside to find Barbara, in her Batgirl costume, sans the cowl which has been pulled back, working at the sophisticated computer system she set up.

As Dinah draws near Barbara glimpse at her friend out of the corner of her eyes and notes how Dinah's hair is almost back to being totally blond. She chuckles at Dinah's expression. "Another Helena pep talk?" she queries, with an amused grin.

"I don't know why I ask her of all people for advice."

"What was it about?"

Dinah hesitates for a moment before answering. "Clark."

"Ah. Going well is it?"

"So far yes."

"I'm glad."

"Really?" Dinah inquires.

Barbara spins round in her chair to look at Dinah directly. "Yes really. Clark's...he's a good guy. If I wasn't in love with Dick I think we could have given it a good go."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that," Dinah comments about Barbara thinking she could make a relationship work with Dinah's boyfriend.

Barbara smiles gently. "Take it as a compliment about Clark and that you've got yourself a winner there."

Dinah smiles in response. "Thank you Barbara."

"You're welcome."

"So any luck with tracking down Roulette?" Dinah asks, shifting the focus back to business.

Barbara frowns unhappily. "No. It's like she vanished...or someone made her vanish."

"This Cadmus Clark mentioned?"

"Possibly," Barbara considers. "They would have reason to if they felt she had become a liability."

"You got any leads on them...or even know what they are?"

"Has to be government. The way they kept the authorities at bay there has to be an element of government involvement," Barbara draws the conclusion.

"They have been looking for years for ways to control metahumans," Dinah knows about the government.

"And what better way than to have them beat each other to sometimes death in stage managed fights."

Dinah nods her head to one side to concede that however cruel and pitiless it sounds. "Did you have any luck finding something out about this Tala?" she inquires as she had asked Barbara about it.

"Not much," Barbara has to regretfully say. "All I found out on the grapevine so far is some vague background that she is a extremely powerful sorceress and possibly rules her own little domain in hell."

"Oh that's encouraging," Dinah says with total sarcasm.

"She really hurt Clark?" Barbara asks Dinah to repeat because considering Clark's invulnerable nature it was a surprise.

"Quite badly. He said he didn't really feel back to normal until well into the next morning and that was basically how long it took for his injuries to completely heal," Dinah says and you can feel the worry and frustration pour off of her that shows how much she cares for Clark.

Barbara's brow furrows.

"We're not any closer to determining who is behind these tests," Dinah mentions, annoyed and frustrated by that. "It could still be either Luthor or Intergang."

"Have there been more?"

"No. Not this last week. It's like they've taken a pause to consider their next move."

"Could be that they have."

Dinah supposes that's true. "How are things with you and Dick?" Dinah asks, changing the subject to a more personal one.

"Great actually," Barbara says with a happy smile.

Dinah's glad for her friend. "So where is Dick tonight?" she asks curiously.

"Helping Bruce."

"Serious?"

"Ra's al Ghul."

That is serious.

* * *

**New York...**

After leaving Barbara and phoning Clark(Dinah knows she really has it bad when she feels the need to check up on him) Dinah makes the not inconsiderable trip to New York to a certain gym to meet a certain middle-aged boxer with greying hair and she finds him, no surprise at all here, working the bag all alone.

Ted Grant takes one brief moment to pause and see who has intruded. "So how deep trouble are you in this time?"

Dinah's expression sours. "Nice Ted. I could just be coming to pay you a visit. Did that ever occur to you?

"Nope!"

Dinah rolls her eyes and tries to remind herself she loves this man who is as close to a father as can be. "Well I'm not in trouble," she assures him. "I actually need some advice."

"I thought I gave you that talk when you were 14," he says with a grin.

"What talk...Ted!" she yells. "Geez. Give me horror flashbacks why don't you," she complains because Ted had been the one to give her the 'birds and bees' talk. Dinah shivers in horror at the memory. "God why would you even ask that?"

Ted shrugs. "I watch the news kid. I've seen you hanging out with that superpowered punk in the red and blue."

"And this leads to you thinking I'm sleeping with him?" Dinah asks, unable to see the logic.

"You're not getting any younger. I figured you were at the age where you stop wasting time."

"I'm 26!" Dinah shouts in disbelief. She then rubs her brow. "Ted I came here for your advice on fighting."

That gets Ted to stop and look at her. "Kid I may be a grizzly old goat with an overinflated ego but even I know you don't need a lesson from me."

"Not for me. I wanted to ask about him. I mean he's 6'4 and well you've seen him on the news. You know what he is built like. I was wondering what technique might be best for him to learn and since you're a large guy I thought you might have some insight."

Ted takes one moments before answering, "Boxing." He then resumes working the bag.

"That's your solution to everything!" Dinah grumbles because essentially Ted is a boxer although he does know a few other fighting styles.

"That's because my two fists are the solution to everything."

"Ted," she groans in exasperation.

"Honestly kid I don't think you need me to tell you what you already know. You know enough to figure it out what suits him best. You're just using me as a verbal punching bag." In other words she came just to use him to bounce her thoughts off.

"Do you have to equate everything with boxing?"

"Did you really need to come here to ask me this?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you."

Ted snorts and dismisses that notion out of hand. "No-one just wants to see me. I'm a grumpy old man."

"That's not true. I do...and you're not old Ted."

"Sure. Over 50 is not old," he mutters with sarcasm.

Dinah sighs and struggles to think what to say as words of comfort. "I know younger people who look worse."

"That no good archer who cheated on ya?"

Anger flares up in Dinah's eyes followed by melancholy sadness. "Well Huntress did offer to remove certain _parts _of him for me."

"Now that's a true friend."

"Right. So your advice, I think, is to have faith in myself."

"Just like I always have had and just like I know your mother would have had if she were still here, God rest her soul."

Sadness flutters across Dinah's features at the mention of her mother. "Alright then. I'll talk with him."

Ted finishes his session on the bag with a series of punches and then a hard kick. The chain holding the bag up snaps and the bag flies across the room. He grabs a bottle of water and takes a long drink. "So you never denied that there was anything going on with that punk in the red and blue," he noticed.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not introducing him to you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's always the same. You spent my entire teenage years chasing boys away from me," she accuses him.

"I was just looking out for you," he defends his actions.

"Two of them had nervous breakdowns after meeting you," Dinah reminds him.

"Underlying issues. Completely unrelated."

"Uh huh," Dinah says in a tone that shows that she doesn't buy that. "Well I wouldn't try that this time Ted," she cautions him. "This one can knock you a city block with a flick of his finger."

"I don't see it then."

"See what?"

"What you have in common. All you can do is make people deaf."

Dinah's eye begins to twitch. "I can do other stuff too!"

"Is that so?" Ted asks with a sceptical tone.

"Yes. It can shatter skulls...even hard headed ones of grizzly old boxers," she says with a sadistic little grin. "Want a demonstration?"

Ted chuckles. "Another day perhaps."

"You're impossible. I come all this way to see you and you insult my Canary Cry!"

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

"That I'll give you."

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Another week goes by with no new tests of Superman. It was suspicious but tonight had really not been the night to think on it. What started as what appeared to be a simple low-level arms deal had spiralled completely out of hand.

It was no low-level deal. It was extremely high-tech weaponry. The kind Intergang had been selling lately and it had escalated into a full scale war that left innocent people hurt, a couple of city blocks wrecked, had ended up with Green Lantern getting involved and it all had really pissed Clark off which is what the leader of the gang involved was now learning as he dangles off the ground courtesy of Superman's hand around his throat.

Superman's eyes burn intensely red. "Where are they made?" he demands to know where these weapons came from so he can wreck it.

"Fuck you!" the guy in Superman's hand says in response.

"Oh boy is that the wrong thing to say," Black Canary remarks. "You want to anger him?" she asks in disbelief as she points at Superman. "They really don't hire you for your brains do they."

Hal chortles a little. "I doubt he even knows where his brains are."

"I...ain't...talkin!" the man manages to gasp out from Superman's ever increasing stranglehold.

Hal gives Dinah a look to say this won't work. She nods reluctantly before placing her hand gently on Clark's tensed bicep. "Superman," she says in a gentle tone. "Let him go. The police will take him."

Clark looks at her and his expression softens. The glow in his eyes fades until the blue of his eyes return and he drops the man unceremoniously on his backside where the police cuff him and take him away.

Hal notes that moment with interest the way Dinah's touch seemed to sooth Superman's temper. He had heard they had been seen together these last few weeks. He wonders how 'together' they are.

"Superman!" a voice shouts out from the assembled media.

"Oh for the love of god," Dinah curses. "Doesn't that woman ever give up," she says sounding totally exasperated.

Hal turns to see his ex...whatever they were to each other, Lois Lane, trying to break through the police cordon. "Something wrong?" Hal asks Dinah.

"Only that woman trying to get a story from Superman everywhere we turn up...and I do mean everywhere...and the stunts she pulls are just unbelievable. I had to save her when she actually ran into a burning building that Superman was holding up to give the fire crews time to evacuate people."

Hal can't help a smile that comes to his lips. He did always like Lois' gumption and spirit. "I'll take care of her...but I need to have a word with you two later."

Dinah points at a tall building in the distance. "On the roof."

Hal nods and turns before walking over to where Lois is being physically restrained by a police officer. "I'll handle this officer. Thank you," Hal relieves the man who looks mightily relieved that he is being relieved. "Hello Lois," Hal says.

Lois blinks. "I'm sorry? Are you talking to me?" she asks, sounding a little angry over the fact they haven't talked at all in a year.

Hal sighs. "You're the one who stopped talking to me Lois," he reminds her.

Lois snorts derisively. That's not her recollection.

Hal runs his hand through his hair. He really doesn't want to get into an argument with her. He takes a moment for his eye to give her an appreciative once over. "You look good," he compliments her and she does. Looking at her in the flesh again he has to stamp down the old physical reaction he use to get around her.

Lois arches an eyebrow. "You're slipping. Your pick-up lines use to be better," she puts him down.

"Just giving an honest opinion."

"Can I quote you on that?" Lois asks, sounding a little snide.

Hal sighs, closes his eyes briefly and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look Lois can we please be civilised here?" he pleads.

Lois checks her watch. "60 seconds," she tells him precisely how long she is prepared to be civilised.

"What are you wanting here?"

"An interview with Superman."

"Why?"

"Because what does the public know about him? Nothing and it is my job to inform the public. I know he was the Blur and that he essentially vanished for 6 months. Then there are the basics. Who is he? Where did he get his powers from? You know the usual."

"Look if I talk to him about an interview will you stop with the stunts," Hal makes her the offer.

"I'll think on it but why do you care what I do?"

"I care Lois. Just because we broke-up doesn't mean I don't."

"We didn't break-up," she says in a tight voice. "We were never together in the 1st place. You Mr Tight Pants Test Pilot were just a means to scratch an itch!" she dismisses what they were in a sharp tone.

"The 60 seconds is up right," Hal assumes from that tirade and ouch by the way. She's cutting him to ribbons.

"Yep," Lois confirms.

"I'll talk to Superman," Hal promises her. "Just no more crazy stunts until I get back to you...please?"

Lois doesn't quite meet his gaze, not sure she could resist that adorable face of his. "Ok fine," she reluctantly relents. "But I expect to hear from you quick smart mister!" she warns him jabbing a finger into his chest.

* * *

Up on the roof she pointed at Dinah watches Clark pace back and forth as they wait for Hal, his body rigid with tension...ooh rigid was a bad word considering.

Considering that even wound up as he is Clark looks amazing. It has been slipping into Dinah's mind more and more lately that sheer physical desire. They hadn't taken that final step in their relationship yet but Dinah was seriously considering it. To be blunt she wanted him on a very basic level.

Clark had not been pushing her on that front at all. He was always the gentleman. He was funny, adorable, self-deprecating, a little awkward and unsure of himself at times but there was a quiet confidence there as well and it was very attractive in the way it was the opposite of the showy boastfulness Dinah got from most of the other guys she has dated. On top of that he has a sharp, quick-witted mind. He is very smart...and if Dinah is being honest that just makes him sexier.

Anyway those are thoughts for another time. "Clark," she says his name in a soft tone.

Clark stops and looks at her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asks him, as in what is bothering him that still has him so wound up.

"Talk about what? That people are so callous that they don't care about who they hurt," he says in a short clipped acerbic tone. He thinks he would be use to it by now, man's inhumanity to man, but he's not. It still royally pisses him off.

If anything this voice is almost scarier than if he was angry...not that Dinah can ever recall him ever being angry. She isn't sure she has seen Clark ever lose his temper. "Clark...I don't have words of advice to say this won't happen again because it will. Not one of us...not even you can be everywhere at once."

"Who says I can't? I've never tried."

Right. Dinah can see he is still too worked up to talk about this in a calm, rational manner. "Try not to let it get to you Clark. We've caught this lot and Intergang is pretty high up the Justice League's priorities from what I know."

Clark mildly scoffs. The League was only borderline acceptable to him these days. "Yeah well forgive me if I don't wait around for them to come down from their Ivory Tower," he says with not much respect fuelled by his anger. He begins his pacing all over again.

"I know this is not easy Clark but you have to try to not let it affect you. As much as you might want to strangle the idiots you have to learn to stay calm."

"They damaged your bike," Clark mentions.

"I'm going to rip their goddam balls off!" Dinah roars in a violent flash of temper at the fact they damaged that bike.

"Geez Dinah. Please don't say stuff like that," Hal pleads as he comes into land with an uncomfortable look on his face. For a guy that is not a pleasant image to say the least.

Dinah shoots Hal a glare before she forces herself to calm down. "So what is it you wanted to say Hal?"

"First off you're looking lovelier than ever," he compliments her with the easy manner of the ladies' man that he is.

Dinah snorts. "Hal try your lines on someone else," she instantly brushes him off.

"Always straight to business with you isn't it," Hal laments Dinah's overly serious attitude.

Dinah folds her arms across her chest and waits.

"Right," he accepts he moves on. He turns to Clark. "Superman. Love the name by the way," Hal says.

Clark stops his pacing and just gives Hal a look.

"Ok one of those nights I see," Hal concludes. "I talked to Lois. She'll lay off the stunts for now but unless you give her something she'll start them up. She never quits," Hal says as a smile of admiration crosses his lips. He always loved that quality about Lois.

Clark frowns. "I don't know what she thinks she wants. I don't really have much to say."

"I'm asking you think about it," Hal says trying to be diplomatic. "I mean you must know people are curious about you and they have questions."

Clark did know that. "I'll think on it," he agrees.

Hal accepts that as all he can probably get at the minute. After all he doesn't know Superman well enough to know what buttons to push. He turns to Dinah and moves onto something he has been dealing with a lot lately, which is why he asked for this talk, and that is Intergang. He tells her his and the League's suspicions that Intergang have somehow been reverse engineering alien tech into weapons and how he has been trying to find out the source without much luck.

Clark listens carefully. The League are not the only ones who can do some investigating. After all he is an investigative reporter these days...and Superman can crack down on Intergang's operations within Metropolis. Heck for all Clark knows they were the ones testing him.

"We should compare notes," Dinah suggests as in they have a meeting and discuss what Hal knows especially if she is staying in Metropolis...which she just realises she has already made that choice to be near Clark.

Dinah, Hal and Clark compare schedules so to speak and work out a place and time to meet up and talk. After that Dinah asks Clark to pick up her bike and take it back to where she stores it and that'll she catch up because Dinah wants to have a word with Hal alone.

As Clark leaves Dinah swears she sees a flash of the green eye monster in his expression. He's cute when he's jealous. The sonic boom indicates Clark's departure.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you."

Dinah growls. "Why does everyone keep asking me that...or something like that?" she exclaims, totally annoyed.

Hal shrugs. "Just an observation," he explains with that grin of his that melts most women's hearts.

"What? That I'm a cheap floozy that sleeps with someone the 1st chance I get?"

"No," Hal says with simple sincerity. "You're not that and I'm sorry if that was what I was implying," he says, because he respects Dinah too much to every think of her like that.

Dinah blows out a breath and places her hands on her hips. "We're dating yes and that is all I am prepared to say about it."

Hal raises his hands in surrender. "Got it...although when Batman hears of it expect him to say something."

"No doubt along the lines of using the bond Superman and I have formed to keep him under control. I am all too well aware of Bruce's paranoid control freakery." She looks at Hal. "Honestly Hal what is going on with the League lately?" she asks.

Hal sighs, his face falls a little. He walks over to the ledge of the roof and sits down. "Awhile back Flash made a comment he thought we were becoming like _them."_

"Them?" Dinah queries.

"The Justice Lords."

Dinah's eyes widen. She remembers them...including her own counterpart who was like Dinah's more hard-set side taken to the extreme. She moves to sit next to Hal. "Are we?" she asks bluntly.

"We're not there...yet but we could be. Flash almost quit a few months back. I got him to stay by pointing out without him round the table who keeps Diana, Bruce and Arthur restrained."

"The same applies to you doesn't it. You're staying to make sure that doesn't happen."

Hal nods. "It's not...Diana, Bruce, Arthur...they're not as extreme as our counterparts. They're not completely lost yet."

"They've just forgotten what it was suppose to be about," Dinah repeats an opinion she expressed to Clark.

Hal nods once more in agreement with Dinah. "Luthor doesn't help. If I didn't know better I swear his strategy lately is to try and push Diana over the edge like her counterpart went off the deep end."

"How do you know that's not Luthor's strategy?"

"It could well be," Hal concedes. Lex Luthor's plans were always convoluted and his true agenda hidden.

"Intergang?" Dinah inquires about.

"That's weird. We know they have some mystery leader who remains hidden from view and he or she seems determined to build them into a global criminal organisation with power enough to topple governments on a whim."

"Superman and I will look into it," she promises Hal.

Hal smiles. "You really do like him," he assesses.

"I do...and don't even think of offering advice," she warns Hal off. "If I hear that one more time I'll scream...and you know what my scream is capable of doing."

* * *

Lois steps into her apartment after filing her story about tonight. She kicks her heels off and grabs the packet of cigarettes and lighter off the small table by the door. She places one in her mouth and lights it up.

"I thought you quit."

Lois turns to her window to see Hal has let himself in. She deliberately puffs on her cigarette and then huffs at him. "You sound like Olsen," she complains as Jimmy is constantly nagging at her to quit. "So since we don't have any sort of social relationship I'm guessing this is a business call," she says in a cold tone.

"I talked to Superman. He said he would think about it."

Lois is not impressed. "That's it?"

"He was in a bad mood. Better to let him calm down."

"Like you're suddenly an expert on people's feelings," Lois berates Hal's social skills...or lack of.

Hal is getting tired of this. "Seriously Lois I'm trying to be magnanimous here but you're pushing it. You stopped talking to me!"

Lois marches up to the emerald clad space cop, ignoring the fact she still finds him gorgeous in that uniform. "Yeah because you kept vital information from me!" she protests.

"That was League business Lois!" he defends himself. "You can't expect me to divulge everything we do so it ends up in that dirt rag you work for!" he says insulting the Planet because Lois, as is her skill, is pushing his buttons.

"Dirt rag!" Lois shouts in disbelief, really annoyed now. That's her profession he's insulting. She jabs him in the chest. "Listen to me Jordan you ain't that special!"

Hal's eyes narrow and he rips the cigarette from between her lips. "Neither are you Lane!"

Lois' eyes narrow as anger flares up within them. "I'm the best you ever had and you know it!

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it helps you sleep at night all alone in a big empty bed!"

They stare at each other for a moment before one instant later their lips are fused together in an angry kiss. It is like a contest as they try to outdo the other. Hal pushes Lois back up against the wall and lifts her up as her legs wrap around his waist.

Lois' lips leave his mouth and start sucking aggressively on his earlobe. "Just so you know I hate you right about now."

"I hate you too," he says with a groan at what Lois is doing to his ear. He then rips open her shirt, sending buttons flying.

"That's my favourite shirt," she hisses.

"Like you it wasn't that special," he retorts, in a husky breathless tone.

"Screw you!"

"Oh I certainly hope so," Hal groans as he reclaims her lips with his.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark's birthday is nearing and Dinah has a surprise present for him._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dinah had put aside her weekend to fix her bike after it was damaged and to her very pleasant surprise Clark had volunteered to help her. Right now they are in the 'empty' building they both use as a base of operations, so to speak, and she is bent down trying to get a part that was damaged out but the last bolt holding it in place won't shift. She huffs and strains and her cheeks go red with the effort but nothing. She blows a few strands of her once again blond hair out of her face. She gazes to her right to find Clark looking at her with an amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," he says with a too sweet innocent smile.

"No. It's something."

"Well I was just thinking that it's a shame you don't have a superstrong boyfriend to shift that bolt...oh wait a second. Yes you do."

"And you didn't speak up before why?" Dinah asks back, swiftly covering over her embarrassment that she actually forgot she could just have asked him.

"Maybe I just like to see you work up a sweat."

Dinah's eyebrows rise at the suggestive tone with which he said that. He wants to flirt huh. Well Dinah can play that game too. She moves aside and gestures for him to shift the bolt which he starts to do with his fingers alone and not using a tool. She leans in and places her lips close to his ear. "You know I love to see a guy get all _dirty."_

At the way she said that word Clark's fingers twitch and he shears the bolt in half. Dinah laughs with a deep throatiness.

"Sorry," Clark says, with slightly red cheeks, as he apologises for the bolt.

Dinah smiles. "I was going to replace it anyway. If you can just get it completely out. It doesn't matter that it's broken."

As Clark fiddles with the broken bolt Dinah walks over to a nearby table and grabs a bottle of water. Clark can't help but watch her. She was dressed down in sweats to work on her bike. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and it all softened her edges. She looked incredibly feminine and beautiful.

Clark couldn't deny that the more time he spent around Dinah the more attracted he was becoming to her. It had started off as a small moment of impulsiveness asking her out. He was so glad he did. She was as hard as nails and when you saw her fight you felt sorry for the other guy and he had been on the receiving end of it. Dinah had talked him into letting her teach him to fight, primarily in the Keysi Fighting Method which she thought best suited him. After meeting Tala and learning how much magic could weaken and disrupt his powers he didn't really put up much of an argument against it.

On the other side of the coin when he was hurt Dinah took care of him. There was a gentle, warm, caring side to her. Dinah was like a mother goose and drill sergeant rolled into one...or at least that is what Clark had come to conclude. On top of that she was just plain smart and funny.

She flashes him a smile and heat courses through his veins and his eyes itch and burn in a way he hasn't endured since he was a horny hormonal teenager. To be blunt Dinah was sexy as hell and he physically desired her strongly. His thoughts had begun to stray towards taking that final step with her although, as always with him, there are some issues that would need to be discussed first.

He turns his focus back on the fiddly bolt and tries to remind himself that in a few weeks he'll be 28 and that he should have better control over his body's reactions. He hears her walking back to him and when he gazes at her he swears her hips have a sexy swaying motion to them...or it could be his imagination. Ugh he needs a cold shower...a really really cold shower.

Dinah smiles, pleased at herself when she catches Clark watching her. It has been a good long while since she has been able to just be fun and flirty. She kneels down next to him making sure she brushes her body against his and hears a quiet moan escape from his lips. Oh yeah. She is definitely having an effect on him. "Everything ok Clark?" she asks, with an innocent air but with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Clark takes a moment to control himself. "Hmm. Hmm. Yeah sure. Everything's fine."

Dinah takes her bottle of water which she brought back with her and raises it to her lips. She tilts her head back and purposefully allows a few drops to spill from her mouth.

Clark watches the few drops of water flow down Dinah's neck and into the top of her shirt between her...his head snaps back round to the bike.

Dinah grins. She spotted his eyes drifting. She takes a hand and slips it beneath the sleeve of the blue t-shirt he is wearing and rubs her hand over the large firm bicep muscle. "You sure you're ok? You look..._flushed_?" she asks in a deeply husky tone.

He is more than looks flushed. Dammit where's that cold shower when he needs it.

Dinah deliberately leans into him as she makes it look like all she is doing is seeing how he is getting on.

Clark closes his eyes and suppresses a groan as this soft curvy figure presses up against him. Her scent fills his nostrils. Floral actually. Dinah seems to prefer perfumes with floral scents. He opens his eyes to find Dinah looking at him with a sparky playful expression. Clark gets it. "I'm onto you," he warns her.

A expression of wide-eyed innocence forms on Dinah's face. "Onto me? I have no idea what you mean Clark. Now if you mean on top of me..." her lips curve up into a sexy little grin. "Well that can be discussed," she says with an air of promise.

Clark's eyes narrow and focus in on Dinah's nose. In an instant he has taken his oily, greasy index finger and gently bopped Dinah on the nose.

"You so did not just do that," she says in a dangerous tone.

Clark grins and before Dinah can stop him he has smeared two oily streaks, one on each cheek, on her face.

Dinah gasps and shoves Clark ineffectually. "You," she growls.

Clark just grins all the wider. "But you look so cute," he says in a childish tone.

Dinah's eyes narrow and an idea strikes her. She leans in until her nose is touching Clark's and they can feel each other's breaths. "Cute am I?" she asks, with an almost purr in her tone.

Clark flushes with heat once more. "Extremely," he gulps.

Dinah arms rise to wrap around his neck...only for her to pull the back of the neck of his shirt open and for her to pout the remains of her water bottle down his back.

Clark doesn't really feel cold but the sudden shock of the wet liquid down his back makes him cry out in surprise.

Dinah giggles at his reaction.

"Two can play at this game," he warns her, before he blurs away and comes back with his own water bottle and a dangerous looking grin on his face.

Dinah stands up and backs off. "Clark. No. Don't," she warns him.

"Oh I'm thinking yes, do." He then lunges at her at a human pace and she dodges out of the way. They end up chasing each other around, laughing as they do, carefree for a few moments in their lives.

Eventually Clark manages to wrap one powerful arm around Dinah's petite form and hold her steady as he dumps the entire contents over her head. He then lets her go. She turns round and glares at him looking decidedly unamused.

Clark tries to look innocent but can't ignore soaking her has made her top not only stick to her skin but has made it partially translucent. Oh boy.

Clark's eyebrows rise high when Dinah starts to pull her top off. He spins round but not before he gets a glimpse of her smooth toned torso. "Uh...Dinah what are you doing?"

"Wringing my top out," she answers as she does that very thing. "What are you doing? Afraid you won't like what you see?"

"That's definitely not the reason," Clark murmurs. In fact it is the opposite. What he'll see he'll probably like too much. Besides, above all else he is a gentleman. Clark feels a hand on his shoulder and he lets Dinah turn him round to find her standing there, her top half now only covered with a sports bra.

Dinah smiles at his expression. He looks like a shy little boy as he tries to avoid looking directly at her. Dinah's hand goes up to his cheek, she rises up on her toes and kisses him. It is slow, sensual and Dinah takes her time exploring every inch of Clark's very kissable lips. When she pulls back the atmosphere has changed and there is a dark, smoky look in Clark's eyes. A little pleasant quiver goes through Dinah at the intensity with which he is gazing at her.

Clark dips his head and kisses her passionately. His hands slowly rise to skim over Dinah's exposed skin. His fingers trace along the path of old faded scars.

Dinah moans in appreciation. It has been far too long since she essentially made-out with someone. She shivers as his lips move to explore her neck and the exposed skin above the sports bra. She can feel his tongue lick up the damp water that remains from his soaking of her. Her hands wrap themselves in his hair which he had been letting grow back out. Their bodies wrap around each other and she can sense and feel the fact he is aroused by her. "Oh Clark," she moans out in a breathy tone.

Clark instantly freezes before he jerks back and takes a few steps back, breathing a little heavily.

Dinah blinks. "Clark...what?"

Clark swallows. He needs to explain. "That's...this is...give me a moment," he asks of her.

Dinah watches him retrieve another bottle of water and drain a lot of it down in one go before he comes back. Dinah could do with a drink herself. She is kind of hot right about now. She holds her hand out and Clark instinctively throws her the bottle. She drains the rest of it. "Ok Clark. Explain...before my feelings are hurt."

A pained expression comes to his face. "That's not...never what I want," he says. "I'm not sure you'll like what I'll say," he cautions her, with a slight grimace on his face.

"Clark we're a relationship yes?"

"Yes."

"People in relationships talk."

Clark grimaces slightly more but he bucks up and talks. "I had a bad flashback."

A perplexed expression comes to Dinah's face.

"Barbara," he says. "I've been here before with someone who was a...partner."

Dinah's eyes widen a little as understanding dawns in her mind. He is referring to the fact he and Barbara made out and she moaned out Dick's name. Barbara told her about it afterwards. She can suddenly see the similarity of the situation and that he needs some verbal reassurance. "Clark this is entirely different," she argues. "Barbara was confused about her feelings. I'm not. I'm attracted to you...strongly attracted to you and no-one else," she promises him.

"It's not just that," Clark says awkwardly. "If we're moving towards being...intimate."

Dinah smiles at how the shyness returns. "Well I don't know about you Clark but I have been thinking about it."

"Me too. If we're heading that way you have to remember that I'm not human Dinah."

"Yeah so? Not to remind you...or myself...but Huntress blabs."

Clark's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He is never living that down. He runs his hand through his hair.

Dinah continues. "And while I try to blank out the precise details I'm pretty certain she said it was pretty much the same as humans do it."

"It is...mostly," Clark confirms. "Except...I don't think Huntress realised just how much danger she was in. A single slip in my drug addled state and I would have maimed or killed her. Even clear headed there is a certain risk involved with me Dinah. Now as I think you might know I have this ring that suppresses my powers."

"Whoa," Dinah stops him. "Stop. Clark," she says plainly. "I don't want you to be anything but yourself."

"It's not safe Dinah," he argues with her stubbornly.

Dinah steps forward and takes one of his hands into her own. She takes a moment to study the large powerful hand grasped in her petite feminine ones. She looks up into his eyes and can see the worry and uncertainty there. "Clark...sex is always a little dangerous the first time if you do it right," she teases.

"Dinah," he says warningly.

"I don't want you to restrict yourself Clark and as much as I do want you we can take it slow until you feel more comfortable," she decides.

Clark's eyes take on a soft warm glow of admiration. "Thank you. You're...really really...great."

"Wow. You really are a writer!" she laughs.

"You're mocking me."

"Nooooo," she says in a long drawn out drawl. "How can you possibly think that?"

Clark snorts out a laugh and feels some weight lift off of him. He takes a moment before saying, with complete sincerity and honesty in his voice, "Just to let you know even though we're taking it slow I really do want to be with you."

"Really? I would never have guessed. I thought that was a wrench in your pocket," she jokes at the..._hardness_ she felt when they were making out.

"Nah. I was just happy to see you," he jokes. "And there's a lot to be happy about," he murmurs softly as his eyes take her in. "So sudden change of topic. It's my birthday in a few weeks and Lana is throwing me a party but I want you to meet my friends before then," he tells her.

Dinah's eyebrows rise. Meeting his friends. That was a step forward in their relationship. He had talked about them to her but hadn't introduced her yet. This is him letting her in a little bit more to his world and shows her he must view their relationship as serious. "I would love to meet them Clark," she agrees to his proposal.

* * *

**The Daily Planet, a few days later...**

"You're disturbingly happy," Jimmy has to say to Lois as he stands next to her desk while she sits typing up her latest story.

Lois frowns, stops her typing and looks up at her red-haired companion. "Excuse me?" Lois asks with her usual sharp, aggressive manner.

"You're disturbingly happy," Jimmy repeats. "You've been happy for days." Jimmy doesn't know what the cause is but the last few days, up to a week maybe, Lois has come into work happy and smiling and almost being nice to people. Then there is the fact that suddenly she is back on the nicotine patches instead of lighting up. As her friend and partner for many years Jimmy notices these things.

Lois shrugs and plays it cool. "Don't know what you mean Olsen...and even if it was true how is it any if your business?"

"Because I'm your friend Lois," Jimmy says in a calm, sincere manner.

Lois sighs. "Jimmy," she says in a quiet voice. "Look I appreciate your friendship. I do even if I never really say I do but you know sometimes there are personal things that we like to keep private. After all do I ask you about what you and Lang get up to in private?"

"No," Jimmy concedes although he can't see how him and Lana is relevant to this unless... "You're seeing someone," he says as it falls into place. Of course. He should have realised. She started smoking heavily again after she stopped seeing Hal Jordan.

Lois looks at him in genuine surprise and then reluctant admiration. "Damn I'm good."

"Huh?"

"You took my words and concluded the truth and not to be big-headed but I taught you that one."

"Yes you did," Jimmy agrees. "And it's true? You're seeing someone?"

"Hal," Lois admits. "We hooked back up." Although Lois will be damned to figure out that night how exactly they went from trading insults to cracking the plasterwork in her apartment. Anyway like cigarettes it's a habit she now can't stop. Whether it's a good or bad habit Lois hasn't come to a conclusion yet.

"Well as long as you're happy," is all Jimmy can say. He doesn't know Hal Jordan well enough to make a judgement whether this is good for Lois or not so he'll go with being the supportive friend and hope she is happy.

"I think I am and...what?" Lois asks as she sees Jimmy's attention has gone from her to the entrance to the newsroom. Lois looks to where he is looking and her jaw hangs open a little.

A silence of complete awe descends over the newsroom. Perry White, sensing the change in the atmosphere, sticks his head out of his door. "What is goi...Great Ceasar's Ghost," he exclaims because standing there is Superman.

Perry snaps out of his shock and rapidly walks over to the tall hero. "Superman. What brings you to the Daily Planet?"

Superman lifts a finger and points. "Her."

Perry follows the direction of the finger and sees it is pointing at Lois. "Lane?" he queries, perplexed.

"She has been putting herself in danger trying to get an interview with me. I'm here to put an end to that."

"In what way?" Perry asks.

"By giving her an interview."

A smile erupts on Perry's face. He can see the buy rates shooting up already. "Lane!" he yells. "Get over here!"

Lois, somewhat flustered, gets to her feet and walks over. "Yes Chief?" she ventures in a somewhat cautious tone.

Perry instantly frowns at the 'Chief' remark. "Lane. Remind me to give you a pay rise."

"Huh?" Lois says completely confused. Perry is always threatening to cut her pay, never offering to raise it.

"Superman is here to give an interview," he explains.

Lois' lips curve up into a large grin. She'll have to remember to _thank _ Hal tonight. "Well you made the right choice in choosing me...in choosing the Daily Planet," Lois rapidly corrects herself after getting the glare of death from Perry.

"I'm sure," Superman says dryly. "Is there somewhere private we could do this?" he inquires considering all the looks he is getting.

"We have interview rooms," Perry answers. "Lois will show you to one...and before you go is it possible to get a picture of you?"

Superman almost imperceptibly sighs. Clark is only doing this to stop Lois from killing herself. Not because he really thinks it is a good idea. "Of course," he replies in a calm even tone, knowing this is part and parcel of the decision he made to come here.

Lois quickly returns to her desk, grabs her interview paraphernalia and is back to Superman quick smart. "This way," Lois says to him as she leads him off...only to be stopped as they run into Cat Grant.

"Superman," Cat greets him in a flirtatious tone. "I'm Cat Grant. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"I've read your work," Superman replies in a diplomatic manner.

Cat smiles and bats her eyelids. "Well maybe one day we could discuss my work in a more _personal_ setting?"

Clark blinks. Oh boy.

Lois grinds her teeth. "Well Cat. Superman and I have an interview to do. I'm sure he'll think over your...generous offer." Although the only generous thing about Cat is how easily she lets men into her bed which by the way is what Lois knows she was implying by the term 'personal setting'.

Lois takes Superman by the arm and 'drags' him away from Cat as fast as possible.

* * *

The next night Dinah is in her apartment, sitting, reading Superman's interview while the man himself is finishing getting ready for them to go out. Double date with Lana and Jimmy. This was Clark living up to his promise to introduce her to them. As Clark had promised her neither Lana nor Jimmy did not know she was really the Black Canary although if Dinah was to credit them with any intelligence they will probably work it out shortly considering her partnering Superman around. When it happens it happens. Dinah will deal with it then. As for Clark he was running late due to a major fire he had to deal with which was why he was here to try and catch up. It's a hazard of the job Dinah understood only too well.

Dinah feels the gust of wind go by as he dashes from her shower to her bedroom...and yes her thoughts have strayed several times to the thought of him in those two places with no clothes on.

A gust of wind later and she feels him dropping a kiss on her neck.

"What do you think?" Clark asks her, as he taps on the paper, wanting her view.

"You're cleverly evasive when giving details." It's not that Clark lied. He didn't. Every word was the truth but he was very clever in phrasing his answers to avoid details he didn't want to reveal.

"Is that a compliment?" Clark asks, clearly confused by what she means.

"I did call you clever."

"I'm still confused."

"As it should be. A woman needs to maintain her air of mystery," Dinah says, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You've succeeded."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So really what did you think?"

Dinah peruses the last few lines first, before closing the paper and folding it in half with the headline showing. 'Superman. The Last Son of Krypton.' "It was good. It was a nice line about how you ascribe yourself as setting an example for people to follow as to why you do this. It was...inspirational," she compliments him. "Although I'm curious about where that 'Last Son' bit came from?"

Clark explains, "When I was answering Lois' questions about my origin that's how I phrased it. I can't remember for the life of me why. I thought it sounded more...sombre, serious, dignified maybe."

Dinah looks up at him with a hint of sadness for him. "We've not really talked about this have we?"

"There's nothing to talk about Dinah," Clark states, wanting to avoid having that conversation. Dredging it up along with the accompanying emotions for his interview was bad enough. Twice in 2 days is just beyond what Clark is capable of doing.

"Clark."

"There's not!" he insists quite vehemently. "There is literally nothing Dinah. I can't remember Krypton. All I can remember is living on Earth."

Dinah knows denial when she sees it and Clark is in serious denial about his feelings but they have an evening planned and she is not ruining it with an argument they don't need to have right here and now. "Ok," she accepts.

"Ok?" Clark queries.

"Yes. Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"We really need to stop saying Ok," Clark says, a little weirded out.

"Ok," Dinah says with a smirk.

"Oh funny," Clark says with a roll of his eyes.

Dinah chuckles and the atmosphere lightens. "So I'm curious how did Lane take it when you told her you were an alien?"

"Petty much the same way everyone else takes it."

"Stare at you with her mouth hanging open looking to catch flies?"

"You see I really don't get it!" Clark exclaims. "People know aliens exist. There are other aliens on this planet. What makes me so different?"

"Most of them don't make me want to lick ice-cream off their abs," Dinah mumbles what occurred in one of her dreams she has been having about Clark.

"What?" Clark asks, truly not picking that up because he wasn't paying attention.

Dinah's cheeks colour slightly. "Uh...well it is you do look very human Clark. Most aliens I've met couldn't blend in the way you do."

"Emphasis on look human Dinah. I may know next to nothing about my biology but I'm guessing if you examined me closely the differences would be easy to spot."

"I'm looking forward to examining you closely," Dinah murmurs.

Clark heard that one this time. His cheeks heat slightly. His eyes connect with Dinah's. That desire is growing but there is still a nagging voice in the back of his head cautioning him. He takes a breath. "So...ready? To go?"

Dinah nods and stands up. She straightens out her black dress.

Clark's mouth dries a little because she looks stupendous. Dinah certainly knew how to pick a dress to show off her beauty to its maximum.

Dinah smiles a little as Clark stares at her. She grabs her purse and takes one last moment to check herself in the mirror. She had started to forego the stupid black wig and just pulled her hair back into a pony tail instead. She had kept the glasses so yes in a sense she and Clark matched. Helena had already made the tasteless jokes, teasing remarks and implied innuendo. Finished checking herself she flashes Clark a smile. "So shall we go Mr 'Truth, Justice and the American Way'?"

Clark groans. Dinah wasn't the first person to tease him about that. Lana and Jimmy already had. "It was just an answer," he says overly defensively. "Lois asked what I stood for. I gave an answer."

"Why that answer?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious."

"I was referring to the American Ideal. You know Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness. Maybe I should have said it more specifically," Clark concedes in hindsight.

"Uh huh. Ok."

"You're never letting me hear the end of this are you," Clark realises with a small sense of dread.

Dinah smiles strangely before giving Clark a small kiss. "We should go or we'll be late."

"Dinah," Clark says her name trying to get her to answer his question.

Dinah heads for the door, pretending not to hear him. "Lets move it Clark!" she barks in that drill-sergeant-esque tone of hers.

Clark grabs his jacket and follows her. _'Nope,'_ he concludes in his mind. She is never letting him hear the end of it.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later, Clark's birthday party...**

Lana might just admit to herself in her more honest moments that since Clark lost his mother she may have taken on a bit of a mother's hen role in relation to him. In a way she was the last woman standing as in someone Clark was close to. Someone who knew all about Clark from when he was just a dorky, lanky kid to now.

In this moment of honesty Lana can therefore also admit she had been gently needling at Clark to rebuild those touchstones he lost. A job, friends, companionship...the girlfriend kind of companionship.

The superhero thing she takes no credit for. That was completely Clark's doing...although it fits in with his personality. Clark is sort of like the Good Samaritan. He can't just walk on the other side if he sees someone needing his help.

This reflective attitude of Lana is brought on as she watches him across the table from her at the restaurant where they were celebrating Clark's birthday. This attitude is probably magnified by the fact she sees less of Clark these days. They both have jobs...in his case 2 jobs. They also both are in relationships and that brings Lana neatly to the person sitting next to Clark.

It had been a couple of weeks since Clark introduced Dinah to her. Initial reaction to Dinah: Lana had been open minded. It had made her more inclined to like the woman because Clark would always talk about Dinah in glowing terms. He was happy to put it simply. True it was the happiness of the 'Honeymoon' period of a relationship but he was happy.

2nd reaction to Dinah: As Lana said she is in full Mother Goose mode at the moment in regards to Clark so therefore any women he meets is instantly under suspicion as not good enough for him.

3rd reaction to Dinah: So Lana took those two competing instincts and buried them until after she had actually talked/interrogated Dinah and afterwards Lana had decided she liked Dinah enough to be happy about Clark's relationship with the woman.

Lana was puzzling over one part. How Clark met Dinah. Both of them had come up with rambling explanations that didn't really answer the question. Lana hadn't yet worked out the reason behind why it was so difficult to give a straight answer to her question.

The night wears on and Lana and Dinah find themselves going to the restroom at the same time. They stand next to each other as they wash their hands.

"I want to say thanks," Lana says.

Dinah stops and looks at Lana with surprise. "Thanks for?"

"Making Clark happy. This is the happiest I've seen him in literally years."

"Really?"

Lana nods.

"Well thanks to you too for letting me in," Dinah says, as in Lana letting her in to being a friend.

"You're welcome," Lana says politely.

Dinah dries her hands and then looks around the stalls while Lana dries hers. They're alone. "Can I ask a really personal question?"

"Ok," Lana says, a little hesitantly because she isn't sure what it is Dinah is asking.

"Clark said you and he use to date."

"Yes?" Lana queries, still unsure where this is headed.

Dinah brushes a loose lock of blond hair back in a nervous habit. She isn't usually nervous but she's never asked an ex-girlfriend what she is about to ask. "I'm trying to put this delicately. You see I'm ready...really really ready to...uh...cross the line with Clark but he's been hesitant."

Lana's eyes widen. "Oh," is all she can manage to say. Lana can pretty much thank Mel for the fact she got the metaphor. Old naïve Smallville Lana would have missed it completely.

"Look if it helps I know all about Clark."

"All about Clark?" Lana asks, with a sudden edgy tone to her voice. He had not mentioned that!

Dinah lowers her voice and pulls her glasses down to the end of her nose. "I'm the Black Canary," she suddenly admits, needing Lana to know she can trust Dinah.

Lana can see it now that Dinah says it. "Wow," is all her brain comes up with.

Dinah shrugs a little and pushes her glasses back up her nose.

Lana takes a moment to let that revelation sink in. "So you know everything?"

"Not everything but I know Clark's...not from around here if that's what you mean."

That was what Lana was meaning...and this explains the rambling explanations about how Clark and Dinah met. They were trying to not give away her secret identity because it must have been through their heroic alter egos that they met...or at least that is the conclusion Lana comes to. "We need to have this conversation somewhere else," she decides rather than in this bathroom where anyone could walk in at any time.

Dinah agrees so they leave, tell Jimmy and Clark they're getting some fresh air and step outside the restaurant and round the corner into an alley. Normally Lana avoids these but if she isn't safe with the Black Canary who is she safe with. Lana starts. "Ok so uh...back on topic. Crossing the line?"

Dinah nods.

"The strength thing?" Lana inquires to see if Clark has mentioned that.

"We've talked about it. I don't see it as a problem but I could see he did so I agreed we could take it slow...but...and I hope this doesn't come out sounding bad but that was 3 weeks ago and I'm losing my sanity with waiting. Clark's really sexy."

"Yes. He is," Lana agrees.

"I know we lead busy lives," Dinah says as a partial explanation as to why, in some senses, she and Clark haven't found the time to perhaps talk about this more.

"He's been cracking down hard on Intergang," Lana reports what you could get off the news let alone what Clark told her. Superman...and Black Canary had been making it their business lately to try and help turn the tide on Intergang. In Clark's reporter life he had made it his business to expose and attack them through that. "I guess I should say you both have been cracking down hard on Intergang," Lana corrects herself.

"We have," Dinah confirms. They did have that talk with Hal and using the info he provided she and Clark have been doing their utmost to make Intergang's life as difficult as possible. However for tonight that's not the topic. Back on the topic of what Dinah hopes to be soon her sex life. "I know this is extremely awkward asking you," Dinah concedes, "but I need advice and I don't know who else to ask."

Lana rubs the back of her neck. "Um...wow. Ok."

"Ok?"

Lana nods. She wants Clark to be happy so she'll give advice. "Yes. Ok. Just avoid unnecessary details," Lana requests because there is a limit of what she wants to know.

"Finally!" Dinah exclaims happily.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. It is just this is one reason I'm not asking my friends. They're the kind who need details...explicit details."

"Right. So what's your question?"

"Should I push him? Go into full seduction mode. I don't want to come across as...pushy," she says and Dinah was not about to say desperate. She's not desperate.

Lana thinks and realises something. "You know it might not be the strength thing. It might be more to do with the state he was in last time he had...sex."

"What do you mean?"

"Gotham. He was drugged. I think you might know the details already."

"Some," Dinah says. "I never really thought about it," she confesses.

"Hmm. Well put yourself in his shoes. He was drugged out of his mind and acted in a way I can guarantee is not him. It might have made him...gun-shy."

"So I should push."

"Yes...and no. You need to make it clear that you're ready and want that...but also you can't push him into doing what is obviously uncomfortable for him."

"So this could be more putting on an appearance. Letting him see I'm ready but assuring him verbally that we can do it at his pace," Dinah proposes.

"Not sure what you mean," Lana says.

Dinah starts to smile as she comes up with a plan. "Well I was saving this for a special occasion and I can make tonight count. Two words. Lacy and Italian."

Lana can guess what Dinah is referring to. "That might work...or kill him with a heart attack."

"Well it is his birthday so it's only right he gets to..._unwrap _his present," Dinah says in a sultry tone.

"I said avoid details," Lana whines.

* * *

**Lex Luthor's mansion...**

Lex sits behind his desk in his study and looks at the door. He is counting. Counting down until Roulette bursts in. He knows she is coming. She comes in as regular as clockwork to make her next complaint about his actions...or more accurately his inactions in regards to Superman. Lex has decided tonight, unlike every other night she asks, he will give her an answer.

Now someone who knew Lex might ask him why he is tolerating this. He's had people killed for less.

Very true.

Roulette however has contacts with people he doesn't. That makes her useful for the moment and for as long as he can keep finding her useful Roulette gets blessed with his patience.

Lex checks his watch...and now!

The door opens and in she walks and Roulette does possess a certain eloquence and exotic beauty. Another reason Lex keeps her around. He has always been a man who appreciates beauty. "Roulette. You're right on time," Lex says, with a certain amused sparkle in his normally cold blue eyes.

Roulette scowls. "You know why I'm here," she says rudely.

"Indeed. The answer to your query is that I was about to put a plan in to motion against Superman until he became useful to me."

"What?"

"Intergang. His recent crusade against them and their holdings. The enemy of my enemy," Lex airily explains as he waves his hand a little.

"You're doing nothing because he is weakening Intergang," Roulette draws from that.

"Precisely. Intergang has been a thorn in my side for too long. They refuse to join me but have grown powerful enough to resist me. Therefore I will allow Superman to take up the cause and in the process I learn about both of them. Speaking of learning about Intergang it occurs to me that you must have contacts with information."

"Perhaps," Roulette says warily and not confirming it.

"Then _perhaps _you should make a few phone calls and see what you can get for me. In return I will lessen my rein upon you," Lex makes the offer to reduce the restrictions he keeps on her...or he will appear to at least.

Roulette doubts that but she little choice. Lex keeps her under a tight leash so any chance she has to loosen his control gives her an opportunity to escape his control. "I'll see what I can do." She moves to leave but pauses when she reaches the door. "I'm curious. Does the fact Superman is an alien change anything for your long term plans?" she asks.

"No. In fact that revelation only helped explain Superman's unusual array of powers. Nothing human could possess power like that."

Roulette silently snorts. To think she had found him attractive and he wasn't even human. She leaves to do what she promised.

Lex turns round in his chair to look out the window behind him. He was speaking the truth. Superman's reveal in the Planet changed nothing. Human or alien if Lex could find a use for them he would...or if they proved an obstacle to his plans he would destroy them utterly. For Superman the day when that choice is made is coming...and it is coming soon.

After all Lex has plans to put in motion, a world to reshape and a New Order to be imposed.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be 28?" Dinah asks Clark with a tipsy chuckle.

Clark is not having to hold her up. She isn't that drunk but he did want to make sure she got home ok which he is doing as they reach her apartment door. "Better than it did to be 27," he replies.

"Oh and why is that?"

Clark smiles and looks at her with an adoring expression. "Because I have you as a girlfriend."

"Good answer," Dinah praises him as she stands on her toes and kisses him. "I had a really good night Clark," she tells him, between kisses that are increasing in passion.

"Me too," he says and it made him glad to see his friends getting along with his girlfriend. Clark returns her kisses with equal fervent passion. He pushes her against the door, trying to open it, while kissing her at the same time, which is difficult to do when she is distracting him the way she is, rubbing her body up against him. Eventually he manages to open the lock and they stumble in, their lips still locked together. Clark kicks the door shut and they end up on the couch, their kisses getting hungrier, their passions rising.

As Clark's hands get a little more daring about where they are touching her Dinah thinks that maybe she won't have to break out her surprise present after all. She moans and even whimpers slightly. Her hands in return reach under his shirt and skim across the smooth, warm skin underneath travelling across the chiselled hard plains of his torso.

Just when Dinah thinks they're getting somewhere he pulls back and she groans in protest. "Clark. What?" she asks him.

"This is...this isn't right. You've been drinking," he says.

"Not that much," Dinah insists. She's a little tipsy but she is perfectly aware of what she is doing.

"Dinah," Clark protests.

Dinah is exasperated. She can see the heated smoky look in his eyes. He obviously wants her as much as she wants him but he is holding back. Seems Lana was correct about him being gun-shy. Right. That's it. Time to break out her present Dinah decides. "Ok look before you go getting a guilt complex can you at least stay long enough for me to get your surprise present?" she asks him, hiding her true intent.

Clark's expression softens as he is touched she got him another present on top of the one she got him earlier. "Sure. I'll stay."

"Help a lady up?" Dinah requests because they are still a little tangled up on the couch.

Clark lifts Dinah as if she weighs nothing by her hips and plants her back on her feet. She grabs his hand. "Come with me," she says.

Clark allows himself to be dragged toward her bedroom. "Dinah where are we going?"

"My present is in my room," she explains simply. "Come on."

Clark has this funny feeling he shouldn't go but he's been awkward enough already tonight. Dinah tells him to sit on the bed, which he does, while she goes and changes out of her dress. Clark sits and waits. He knows there a lot of people probably thinking he is crazy. A gorgeous woman like Dinah and he is refusing to take that final step.

Well Clark would agree with them. He thinks he is crazy too. This was so much easier when he was dosed up on red kryptonite, although he tries not to think about what kind of jerk he was during that episode, but without it he has this nagging voice at the back of his head telling him constantly to take it easy and no matter how much he wants Dinah he finds he can't ignore that voice. He should never have allowed Dinah to talk him out of using the blue kryptonite ring. They'll have to revisit the issue.

"Ok Clark. Here's your present!"

Clark looks to the doorway to find Dinah leaning against the door frame in a sultry pose. She is wearing this silk robe which is open and hanging off her shoulders to reveal Dinah's curvy frame accentuated to its maximum by red lacy bra and panties. "Oh momma," Clark says as blood rushes from his brain southward.

Dinah smiles seductively. "So tell me Clark what do you think?" she asks in a very husky tone. She then walks toward him, her hips swaying in an exaggerated motion. Dinah lets the robe slide off of her leaving her in only the bra and panties and giving Clark plenty of opportunity to drink in her spectacular figure.

Clark thinks his pants are feeling extremely confining now. It gets a lot worse when Dinah sits herself down on his lap and slowly grinds her hips into his. "Dinah," he groans in protest, his self-control being tested to its limit.

"Shhh Clark," she gently blows in his ear and she feels him shiver underneath her. "I know what this is about. It's about control. Forget the fairy tale stories about losing oneself in wild abandonment. Forget what happened when you were drugged and realise sex is about control on many levels. The same is true for me. I'm as aroused as you are but I'm controlling it."

"But you don't have to worry about ripping my arms off," he counters.

Dinah shifts her hips slightly and Clark groans from deep in his chest. "Did you enjoy that? Be truthful."

"Yes," he gasps.

Dinah smiles and kisses him slowly and sensually. "This isn't a race Clark. This isn't about seeing about who can get to the finish line the fastest. We're not here to rip each other's clothes off in mad passion."

"You don't have that many clothes left on."

Dinah slaps him. "You're ruining the moment," she chides him.

"Sorry."

Dinah gets back to where she was. "This is about the journey Clark and how the journey can be as pleasurable as the destination."

"Is this a tantric thing?"

Dinah chuckles and shakes her head. "No. This is about sex. I'm a woman."

"Believe me I've noticed that," Clark says. With a close to naked Dinah sitting on his lap he's hardly not going to notice is he.

Dinah continues. "And you're a man and we're going to have sex. Slow, careful sex. Quality is going to be above quantity. If it takes us the whole night to explore each other's bodies than so be it. I'm going to help you Clark. I know you're afraid about losing control. That's ok. I'm going to help you learn that losing yourself in the moment doesn't mean losing control. I'm going to take you to the edge and then pull back and start over and we'll do this again and again until you understand."

"Understand what?"

"Just how good slow can be," she says with a sly smile and a promise of great pleasure ahead. "Now tell me Clark do you still want to go?"

"I..."

"Do you trust me?" Dinah asks, at his hesitation.

"Of course."

"Then trust me," she asks of him. Dinah's hands travel over his chest. She can feel his heart beating hard within. She looks him straight in the eye. "I want this Clark. I want us to make love. I won't force you but I'm asking for your trust. Let me guide you to that place I described."

God she is so beautiful. Her eyes especially right now as they are, darkened with arousal. He wants her. He does. He just has to make a choice. Hang onto his fears or choose to overcome them. He takes a deep breath and chooses. "I trust you Dinah," Clark says and revealing what decision he has made.

Dinah smiles and kisses him once more. Slowly of course. They have a long night ahead of them and she has a lot to teach him and with a more sinful thought she has to _reward _him for putting his trust in her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Clark's a lucky guy getting a surprise present like Dinah in scanty lingerie isn't he. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark and Dinah's day after the night before is interrupted by a couple of her exes...that's one ex-college room-mate and one ex-boyfriend._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning Clark lies on his side, his head resting on his hand and a large goofy smile on his face as he watches Dinah sleep in the bed they shared last night. He pushes a few locks of her blond hair off her face and studies her in repose. She was so beautiful he almost feels he has to ask what is a woman like her doing with a plain old farm boy like him.

Last night had in many ways redefine his whole view on the world...as well as blowing his mind. All his power, all his strength...they could be rendered meaningless. Yes he had to be careful but when doesn't he have to be careful. Being careful is the normal state of his being.

Clark, being a farmer, had always been appreciative of slow. Farming takes time. Weeks, months of tending crops but Dinah had given him a whole new appreciation of slow. It could be maddeningly erotic. Inches, centimetres of movement of hands, lips, tongues could be breathtaking. His body may be, to coin a phrase, as hard as steel but Dinah had managed to elicit sensations that set his nerve endings on fire.

In return Clark learnt that exploring Dinah's body was a pleasure in itself. The taste and softness of her skin. The gratification of hearing every pleasured moan and purr he managed to elicit from her. She was an incredibly beautiful, sensual woman. Saying anything but that it was a pleasure to be locked in that primal dance with her would be the biggest lie ever told.

Dinah changed his world. It wasn't about power, force and speed. It was about touch, feel and sensation. He had let himself think back too much on his red kryptonite alter ego he realises. It wasn't about trying to be the dominant one seeking that end. It was about a man making love to a woman and as soon as he realised that his worries about losing control and hurting her faded away.

Dinah taught him he didn't have to lose himself in the moment to have to enjoy it nor did he have to detach himself from it either. There was a happy intermediate where he could remain aware, taking in and experiencing everything. In fact not doing that could mean missing out on the total experience.

Speaking of the _total _experience he didn't hit that milestone of completion until the 3rd hour. As he said Dinah taught him a whole new way of seeing it and Clark is pretty certain he won't be able to get the goofy smile off his face for days to come.

Dinah begins to stir. Her eyes flutter open and upon seeing Clark she smiles.

"Morning," he says warmly, stroking her cheek with his finger.

Dinah stretches. "Hmm, good morning," she says, her voice still husky from sleep and as far as Dinah is concerned it is a very good morning. Dinah feels wonderful. Last night had been very good and her muscles have that wonderful warm used sensation that you only get from making love and her muscles had certainly gotten a good workout last night. What else can you expect from someone who is practically infinitely strong and has near infinite stamina.

Clark lowers his head and kisses her sweetly on her wonderful, extremely kissable, lips. "Thank you. Last night was incredible...and I needed that," he admits. He needed someone like Dinah to help him get over his hang-ups.

Dinah gives out a contented sigh. "You're welcome. You're a good pupil."

"You're a good teacher."

"Lets just go with we're both good and the sex was great!"

Clark chuckles. "That it was."

Dinah lifts her head and this time kisses him. "And also last night was something I needed too," she confesses. "So what's the time?"

"After 10."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I sent Chloe a text while you were sleeping. I'm taking the day off."

"You allowed to do that?"

"For once I'm being self-indulgent. You see here's my choice. Go to work or stay in bed with my super-hot and sexy girlfriend. What would you choose?"

"After last night that probably means a lot less days at work," Dinah concludes from the fact she really hopes they have many more nights together like last night.

"Well it is such a terrible burden," he jokes. "But I think it might be worth it."

Dinah jabs him in the chest. "You better believe it buster."

"I do," he says sincerely. He lowers his head and kisses her again. Dinah ends up on her back as Clark moves atop of her. Her stomach suddenly growls and they both break into a fit of giggles. Although she can't be surprised at being hungry. Clark burnt up a lot of her energy. "I'll make us breakfast," Clark offers.

He rolls off of her. Dinah misses his presence. She watches him as he grabs his boxer shorts and puts them on. She sighs contentedly. Her fantasies about exploring Clark's body were quite a way short of reality. Last night they crossed the line and boy crossing that line was perhaps better than Dinah remembered. It was also in its way a rather unique experience. After all Clark is the 1st and only alien she has ever been with.

She can't stop smiling at how good it felt...how good Clark made her feel. While Clark wasn't the most skilled lover she has ever had he was probably the most thoughtful. He made sure she was satisfied. Dinah knows that their relationship is changed now but she wouldn't take last night back. This is the happiest she has felt since she dumped Ollie and she wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

It had taken some investigating, calling in favours and good old-fashioned intimidation but finally they had it. They had the current location of Dinah Lance.

Her recent appearances as the Black Canary on the news beside Superman...seeing her again in action had been the catalyst...the motivation they needed to make this decision.

There were things that needed to be said. Facts that needed to be amended and a price needed to be paid. The person involves grabs their jacket. They have a long journey to make and there was no time like the present.

* * *

**Another place...**

Ok so this may not have been their best plan ever. The blood flowing from the flesh wound in their side is a strong indicator of that fact.

Several swear words escape their lips as they pour alcohol on the wound to clean it. They then grab a needle and thread and stitch themselves up. Has to be a sad fact of their life at how skilled they are at patching up their own wounds.

They snap the thread once done and then grab the bottle of vodka they have and drink a huge gulp of it. That'll dull the pain.

They can't stay here. The foes chasing them will be here soon enough. They need help. The figure stands up and grabs their jacket. When they had been forced to flee they had come to Metropolis on purpose because this was where they could get help.

They can't help but grin at the thought. Is Dinah going to be surprised to see them!

* * *

**Dinah's apartment, Metropolis...**

Dinah lies on her back breathing hard, her skin glistening with sweat, her eyes wide, shining with life. "Wow!" she gasps out.

There is a deep chuckle from beside her in the bed. "Glad to be of service."

Dinah gazes at Clark lying next to her. His body was not sweat covered. Apparently it takes a lot to make him sweat but he still looks incredible. There is still that after sex glow about him. Dinah lets her eyes roam over his body. What a body it was. She had been enjoying herself exploring that. The abs alone take a good hour. They were still on that slow bit which was just fine with Dinah. After breakfast there had been the _slow _shower and then the _slow _journey back to bed and then the _slow _journey in the bed and there might have been a few other _journeys_ in between. Dinah hadn't been keeping track. She had just been enjoying the moments. Lost in the pleasure of it all.

She probably sounds like some hormonal teenager or something right now, where she has spent most of the day so far making love, but for once Dinah doesn't care. It has been far too long since she enjoyed herself this much.

Clark too is enjoying himself. He had decided one day of being self-indulgent was something he deserved...and being with Dinah had retaught him how much he could enjoy making love to a woman...how much he missed it. He doesn't count his red kryptonite stint. That was lust driven sex. Making love was entirely different and making love to Dinah was just incredible.

His red kryptonite driven alter ego had made a crude joke about how good Dinah's thighs were. Way off the mark. They were much better close up.

Clark hears Dinah laughing next to him. "What?"

"Oh just a silly thought I had."

"What thought?"

Best I don't say," Dinah decides.

Clark expression becomes mischievous. "You know I have vays of making you talk," he says in a faux-German accent.

Dinah mock shivers. "Ooh. Try it," she dares him with a playful smile.

"You asked for it!"

In the next instant Clark's fingers are mercilessly tickling Dinah making her squeal with laughter.

"Feel like talking yet?" Clark 'interrogates' her.

"Ah!...No!...OW!"

Clark stops. She kicked him. That was what caused the 'OW!' He takes her leg into his lap and starts rubbing it and her foot. "Sorry," he says, guiltily.

"No. It's alright," she assures him although she is pretty certain she'll get a bruise.

Clark examines her leg with his x-ray vision. "It's not broken," he reports.

"The Man of Steel...well I can vouch for that," Dinah sniggers with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Dinah," he mildly reproaches her, blushing as he does so.

"Now don't blush. You really have nothing to be ashamed about Clark. Quite the opposite."

"Ditto," he says softly.

Dinah smiles, a little smugly, that he thinks that. In her more vain moments Dinah will admit to herself she thinks she is downright gorgeous. Dinah sighs contentedly as Clark's fingers massage her foot. He's good at that. She'll have to remember that for the future. Body massages. That'll be fun.

Dinah is really liking this. Just the two of them, lying in bed, naked as the day they were born, talking, making love. She can really see this becoming a regular thing for her and Clark which is always a good sign for a relationship when you can imagine it continuing into the future.

"So what was that silly thought you had?" Clark asks, holding her foot in a manner to show he has in a bad position should she try to refuse answering.

"You won't like it," she warns him.

"Try me."

"Ok but I did warn you. As you know Helena brags."

"Oh brother," Clark murmurs. He knows where this is going.

Dinah continues. "Anyway my thought was that for once Helena wasn't boasting. In fact if anything she played it down just how good you are."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as you want but I don't know how it was for you but for me...as I recall I did say 'wow'."

"Wow's a good word," Clark confirms. "And it covers my end too..." Clark then chuckles.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just a silly thought," he teases.

Dinah makes a childish face. "Ha ha. Spill it or face my wrath."

"Well I certainly don't want that. It is just I was right."

"Right? About what?"

Clark teases a grin. "You really are a screamer."

Dinah throws a pillow at him which bounces harmlessly off his chest. When she fought him on red kryptonite he made that lecherous comment about her. "You're just lucky you're so cute babe."

"Are you trying to burst that pillow?" he inquires.

Dinah pouts before a smile starts to pull on her lips. "You know I'm not the only screamer Clark. Remember that thing I did in the shower?"

Clark's cheeks heat up and blood rushes south. "Oh yeah," he murmurs. Yep he really did scream when she did that. Where did she learn it? That was the question.

"I rest my case," Dinah declares victoriously.

"Well Miss Perry Mason I guess you win this round."

"I win every round," she boasts. "Especially the last...uh...5 we just had."

"6 as matter of fact," Clark corrects her.

"Really? That has to be a record," she mumbles to herself. That hormonal teenager quip she made to herself is starting to hold some truth. In fact she can look at him now in his non-clothed state and the same want and desire rises up inside her no matter the fact she is more than a little worn out but in her defence she has 2 years of pent up sexual energy to burn through. Ok she needs an energy boost she decides and that means the kitchen for a snack. She's famished.

Dinah extricates her foot from Clark's hold and rolls off the bed. She grabs his shirt that had ended up on the floor and slips it on. It looks comically big on her as she heads for the kitchen with a little skip in her step although those steps are also a little gingerly as she is tender. She is in truth a little sore. A certain part of her anatomy is reminding her that it's been more than awhile for her since she last slept with a guy and Clark's..._gifted _in a certain department as regards to his anatomy and she has actually lost count of how many times they have made love today.

Not that Dinah is regretting it. She is absolutely not. In fact she can't remember the last time she let herself indulge this much and it will probably be awhile before she can do so again. Therefore she might as well take advantage of today. Dinah notes as she heads to the kitchen that the sun is setting. Wow. She and Clark really have been at this all day.

Dinah steps into the kitchen and hears noises. Someone else is here. Dinah tenses as a head pops up from behind the counter. A woman with long dark hair tied in a ponytail. She is dressed in tight black leather pants and a blue vest like top. She has oriental tattoos all up her left arm and onto her neck.

"Oh hey Di," the woman greets Dinah with a smile.

"Ev?" Dinah queries unable to believe her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your dear old friend?" Ev asks, looking a little offended.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your door was open."

"No. It wasn't."

"Well it wasn't locked in any serious way."

"You're in trouble aren't you?"

"Oh charming that is," Ev complains. "I come all this way and you assume I'm in trouble. Could be I just came to see you."

Dinah snorts. "In a pig's eye."

Ev ignores that for the moment and looks Dinah over. She starts to smile at the sight. "So who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The guy whose shirt you're wearing...and before you go denying it it's as obvious as hell. The rumpled hair, the glowing, the marks on your skin, the way you're walking. You look like a woman who has been thoroughly ****'d!"

"And you wonder why I'm not happy to see you," Dinah says sarcastically. She then takes a minute to fasten up the shirt more in an effort to hide some of the red/purple marks Clark had left on her skin where he has been nibbling on her.

"Dinah?" a voice queries her name. Clark then walks in, wearing only a pair of boxers. "I heard voices..." he trails off not finishing his explanation upon seeing the woman with Dinah.

Ev looks Clark over with a more than appreciative gaze. "My. You're a big one aren't you," she says, with the full suggestiveness of her voice.

Clark blushes, self-consciously, all the way to the tips of his ears. "Uh...Dinah?"

Dinah closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. This is so not how she wanted Clark to meet this person. In fact Clark never meeting this person would have been ideal. "Clark Kent, Ev Crawford," Dinah introduces them to each other. "She's an old friend," she explains. Of course it's more complicated than that but that would take too long to go into right now.

"College room-mates actually," Ev fills in the details. "But lets not talk about that. Lets talk about us," she says, striking a provocative pose.

"Ev!" Dinah yells.

Ev smirks. "Relax Di. I'm only..."

"Hitting on my boyfriend," Dinah says between gritted teeth.

"Oh. You're serious with this one huh?" Ev asks.

"Yes!"

Ev sighs disappointed. "Fine, fine," she accepts. She then starts opening cabinets around the kitchen. "So where do you keep the drink?"

Dinah groans. "2nd cupboard to your left. There should be something." While Ev fishes out her drink Dinah turns to Clark. "Sorry. I really didn't know she was coming for a visit," she apologises.

"I just live for surprises!" Ev declares.

"Not pleasant ones!" Dinah counters that with because when Ev shows up life threatening trouble is usually following.

Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Oh what now," Dinah grumbles. Whoever it is surely this can't get any worse. Famous last words.

"I'll get it!" Ev offers as she hurriedly moves to answer, deliberately brushing past Clark as she does. Ev opens the door to reveal a man with blond hair and goatee beard dressed in a sharp suit.

Dinah's eyes goes wide. "O-Ollie," she stutters out in complete shock at seeing her ex-boyfriend, the left-wing socialite, Oliver Queen.

Ollie arches an eyebrow at the sight of Ev, Dinah dressed in only an oversized man's shirt and a semi-naked man. "I've come at a bad time...or a really good one."

Dinah's face darkens as quick as a thunder storm can roll in and they look pretty similar too right now. "Ollie!" she snaps. "This is not the time for your levity!"

Before Ollie can respond he is shoved into the apartment by several Japanese men dressed in sharp suits of varying colours and shades. More smash in through the windows and the skylight of the top floor apartment until there are at least a good baker's dozen of them.

Dinah can recognise the men from their style of suits and the visible tattoos. Yakuza. "Starling," she growls in a low dangerous voice, as she glares at her old friend, Ev, as to whom she knows is responsible for this.

Ev shrugs. "I may have just possibly upset them a little by throwing this guy out a 5th floor window," she confesses. "I mean how was I suppose to know he was the clan leader's son?" she asks innocently.

One of the Yakuza speaks. "There can be no witnesses. Kill them all!"

Ev reacts to that first. "Hey! What happened to the last request where the lady gets a drink!" she shouts as she smashes the bottle she has been holding in her hand all this time into the face of one of the Yakuza before kicking out backwards hitting another one in the knee-cap dropping him to the floor.

That's the key for the whole thing to kick off. In a blink Dinah kicks one in the stomach and punches another in the face.

Ollie swings an elbow into the throat of one directly behind him before swinging round with a punch to knock him down.

Clark moves forward as one of the men reaches into his jacket. A quick x-ray shows he was reaching for a gun. Clark pins the arm to the man's chest before tapping a knock-out punch into his face.

The Yakuza quickly discover they have hugely underestimated who they were trying to kill as between the 4 people all of them are soon laying strewn across the apartment in varying levels of pain and unconsciousness.

"Well that was liberating," Ev states glibly which earns her the glare of death from Dinah.

Dinah points at Ev, her hand literally shaking with rage. "You," she hisses. "Do you know have any idea what you've done?"

"Look Di..."

Dinah cuts her off. "Forget it!" she snaps. "I don't want to hear another one of your lame excuses Ev! As for right now I need to pack and we need to leave before more show up."

"Pack?" Clark queries, confused by that.

"I can't stay here! She's led them right to where I live!" Dinah rages, throwing her hands in the air in complete frustration.

Ev has enough grace to look slightly guilty.

There is the sound of a gun cocking. One of the Yakuza fires off a shot. No-one moves...except Clark who blurs in front of Dinah, whom the shot was aimed at, and the bullet flattens on impact with his invulnerable body on the right pectoral.

Ollie moves rapidly and delivers a kick knocking the guy out.

Ev's eyebrows rise. She steps forward and her hand skims over the bare skin where the bullet impacted. "That's a neat trick," she remarks while enjoying the excuse to run her hand over the chiselled plains.

Ollie looks at Dinah with...he isn't sure what to feel.

"You know," Dinah realises from Ollie's expression. He's worked it out.

"Know what?" Ev asks.

"He's Superman," Ollie answers. Who else could it be that bullets bounce off of.

Ev looks at Dinah with lots of admiration. "You're doing Superman?"

"Ev...just don't," Dinah warns her off and stomps towards her bedroom. She needs to get changed and pack. "Ollie! Don't you vanish!" she orders. He needs to stay until they sort this out.

Clark follows Dinah unsure what is going on. He steps in the bedroom. "I know this is a bad time," he says realising that it is that to talk.

Dinah is pulling on some jeans. She throws Clark's shirt off of herself and over to him before she grabs one of her own tops to wear. "It is Clark," she confirms about it being a bad time.

Clark steps up to her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. We'll sort this out," he promises.

Dinah sighs. The honest sincerity in his eyes is reassuring. God his eyes are so beautiful. "This is a mess. It's always the same when Ev shows up...and don't get me started on Ollie."

"Who is he?" Clark asks.

"Remember I said there was a guy who cheated on me?"

Clark's expression darkens as he makes the connection. "Him?"

Dinah nods. "Him," she confirms. "Please don't kill him."

"Can I throw him into the neighbouring state?"

Dinah laughs at the gallows humour. "Maybe later...and as much as I hate to say it Ollie has his uses." She takes a breath, stands on her toes and plants a sweet kiss on Clark's lips. "I'm sorry. Ollie gave away to Ev who you are," she apologises.

Clark sighs. "I know. We'll find a solution...but I don't regret saving you. Not ever."

Dinah smiles at that. "Get changed. We need to go. More Yakuza will come and then there is the police. This is going to be a nightmare to explain away," Dinah says raising her hand to her head as a headache hits.

"Base of operations?" he queries about where they will go.

Dinah nods and turns to pack anything she doesn't want the Yakuza to find when the back-up shows up and ransacks the place looking for clues. They need to go some place where they won't be attacked where they can figure out their next step. Behind her there is a gust of wind. She turns her head and Clark is changed. Some days she wonders if she'll ever get use to that.

Back out in the living area Ev and Ollie are making sure all the Yakuza stay down. "Always easy to tell when you're in town Ev." Ollie comments. "You always bring the funnest parties with you."

"What can I say? It's a gift." She then laughs. "Damn. I can't believe she hooked up with Superman. Bet that leaves you feeling inadequate."

"Thanks Ev. You always know what to say to make a guy feel good," Ollie grumbles. He had not yet come to terms with that revelation. It was obvious as hell what Dinah and Superman must have been up to before he showed up at the door. This has completely thrown off what he was planning to say and do.

Dinah stomps back out, fully dressed with a holdall slung over her shoulder. Clark is following her. "Right here's the plan. We go to our base of operations and Ev explains just what the hell is going on and then we come up with a solution. Clear," she says. She is not asking a question. She is telling them what happens next.

"How do we make sure we're not followed?" Ollie asks what he thinks is a pertinent question. They had already followed Ev here.

Dinah actually smiles. "Clark," she says simply. In a gust of wind Ollie vanishes and then a blurred figure returns a few seconds later and Ev vanishes. A few seconds later Clark reappears next to Dinah whom he gently picks up in his arms before he vanishes with her at superspeed.

* * *

A little later, now in the 'empty' building Clark and Dinah used as their base, Dinah finds herself getting more aggravated by the second by having to be in Ollie's presence. "Stop looking at me Ollie," Dinah protests at the way he is looking at her and has been for the last 5 minutes. Clark was off getting supplies and Ev was drowning her sorrows on the other side of the building so that just left her with her cheating ex. The word awkward does not come close to ascribing the emotion in this moment. In the meantime she had managed to freshen herself up and changed into her Black Canary outfit.

"I think I have a right to after you just gave away who I am," he complains, his brow deeply furrowed with a frown at the fact she, in a rather offhanded manner, just said 'Oh by the way he's the Green Arrow'.

Dinah shrugs. "You know who he is...or it wouldn't have taken you long to figure out. Seems only fair."

"Fair?" Ollie questions that.

"Don't insult me Ollie," she warns him. "The fact you showed up was because you heard I was dating someone. No doubt you did you're own little research to find out who it was and then came to Metropolis because you wanted to pull some ridiculous alpha male act on him," Dinah lays down the facts as she sees them about his sudden appearance.

"Now you're insulting me."

"Then why are you here?"

"To...apologise."

"Apologise," Dinah laughs. She laughs hard enough to have to hold her sides even if it is a bitter hollow laugh. "Apologise? After 2 years!" she exclaims.

This was not the way Ollie envisioned this meeting going at all. "Look Dinah I am sorry. You don't have to believe me."

"I don't. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to find you with that...that...woman!"

Ollie sighs. "What do you want me to say Dinah? That I'm a terribly flawed person. I admit that. It was...wrong to hurt you."

"It wasn't just that Ollie although that crystallised it for me. We'd been having problems before then."

"I know," Ollie agrees, with sadness.

"That was your fault as well."

"What?"

"You refused to see it."

"See what?"

"That I wasn't your protégée or the young girl you helped train any longer. I had grown up. I was a woman who had the right to be your equal but you refused to see it. To change and accept it...and don't get me started on the difference in age crap you would use as an excuse to avoid commitment."

"It wasn't crap Dinah. It was the truth. I'm over 40 in case you forgot."

"I am well aware of your age Ollie. It didn't matter to me as I told you repeatedly. You were the one who made it an issue with your damn insecurities."

"Because it was an issue and my insecurities had nothing to do with it. This life isn't some fairy tale where everything works out with a happy ending. The differences matter."

"Ah yes I remember you saying that during our last argument. 5 hours later I found you in bed...**our** bed with that woman you picked up using the old Queen charm," Dinah says bitterly. After that she turned round, without saying a word and left and has never looked back.

Ollie pinches the bridge of his nose. Yes it was wrong. A drunken wrong though he accepts that doesn't excuse him.

"Ollie I really don't wish to rehash this," Dinah almost begs from him. "Believe me when I say living it through the 1st time round was painful enough. Lets just stick to business. We get Ev and ourselves out of this mess and we part ways as amicably as possible."

Before Ollie can debate it any further a gust of wind blows through and he finds a bag thrust into his stomach hard enough to wind him by a figure dressed in red and blue.

Dinah secretly smiles at the fact Clark probably did that deliberately.

"I found the bag where you said it was," Clark reports to Ollie. Amongst other things picking up Ollie's Green Arrow items had been on Clark's 'to do' list as well as the more obvious food and water since none of them can go home right now. He also enjoyed shoving the bag hard into Oliver Queen's gut. Forgive Clark but he automatically doesn't like the guy who cheated on his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Ollie says a little breathless, in a tone that says he really doesn't mean it. What can he say? As an ex he automatically doesn't like Dinah's current beau. Sue him.

Dinah and Clark leave Ollie to get himself changed and walk over to where Ev is sitting, slugging down shots. Clark takes a moment to observe her. Dinah had given him a very brief summary of her relationship with Ev. That they met at college, became friends and even crime fighting partners for awhile, in what Dinah referred to as her early days, with Ev taking the name Starling.

Ev's eyes flicker onto Superman and her lips curve up. "Damn Di. You really got yourself a winner."

"Enough," Dinah snaps in a harsh tone. "This is the part where you explain how we ended up here."

Ev throws back another shot. "Sure. It goes like this. I was in Japan trying to break up this prostitution ring. As you can imagine those running the show didn't take kindly to it. They sent a hit squad to take me out. I took them out first."

Dinah looks at Ev crossly.

"Not in the lethal way," Ev defends herself. "The guy I threw out the window was a complete accident. In the middle of the fight he grabbed me from behind and out of instinct I threw him. I didn't realise we were that close to the window."

Dinah fixes Ev a hard penetrating glare and waits for the whole truth.

"I swear to God Di I didn't mean to kill him alright...but I won't be losing any sleep over it," Ev points out. "The guy was filth."

"Do you know if they have a blood oath taken out on you?" Dinah wants to know because that is the kind of oath that never expires. The family won't rest until Ev is dead or they are.

"Never stopped long enough to ask," Ev answers that or in other words she doesn't know.

"How did you end up in Metropolis?" Clark wants to know.

Ev throws back another shot. "Well when the guy in charge learned his precious baby boy was dead he sent the entire organisation after me. Knew I would need help and I thought of my good old friend Di here."

"Thanks a lot Ev. I'm so glad I'm top of your list when you get in over your head!" Dinah snaps because this isn't the 1st time Ev has done something like this.

"Look I'm sorry alright," Ev apologises, knowing what has Dinah so angry at her. "I really didn't think they could follow me to where you were living. You know I would not do that to you."

Dinah sighs and rubs her brow. She needs to think. "Which Yakuza family is it?" she asks Ev because they were all slightly different in their habits and personal vendettas.

"Makuda."

"Kijuro," Dinah reels off the name of the head of the family.

Ev nods.

Dinah thinks more. "He'll be in town," she assumes.

"Probably," Ev confirms. "Will no doubt want to see my pretty little head on a silver platter in person," she jokes but it falls flat.

Dinah thinks on the solution. Putting Kijuro in jail won't solve the problem. Even from behind bars he can order Ev's death. Somehow they have to get Kijuro to give up his vengeance on Ev. That's the difficult part.

She'll have to talk to him it strikes her. Dinah will have to look the man in the eye and see how far he is prepared to take this. Somehow she has to persuade Kijuro that, even if it was his son that was killed, it is simply not worth the effort of trying to get at Ev.

Now that's not as impossible as it sounds. In one sense Yakuza are businessmen...ok in totally illegal, illegitimate and immoral areas of business but still if the price is too high they won't pay it.

Dinah sighs. She hates these personal revenge things. There is no good way to end them usually. Saving Ev will probably be a messy compromise at best.

By now Ollie has changed into his Green Arrow outfit. Green leather pants and hooded vest with his arrows in a bag slung over his shoulder. He walks over to the little group.

"Ollie I'm putting you in charge of her," Dinah dictates pointing at Ev.

"I'm babysitting?" Ollie queries, almost insulted.

"She needs to be watched while I arrange a meeting with Kijuro."

"And he can't do it why?" Ollie asks, pointing at Clark.

"Putting aside the obvious personal issues you and I have you, to put it simply, are not a virtually invulnerable alien with vast strength, speed and more important for this task auditory and visual abilities above what you can probably imagine. That and he's more intimidating than you are."

"And looks better in tight pants!" Ev cheers on the sidelines.

"I'm wearing jeans," Clark points out.

"Still looks good from where I'm sitting," Ev says with a hungry gaze, as her eyes roam over him.

Dinah rolls her eyes. "Clark lets just go. My decision is made...and it is not up for debate because let me remind you whose life you all suddenly decided to drop into," she warns both Ollie and Ev off.

Clark picks Dinah up and they vanish in a gust of wind.

Ev chortles. "You are really outclassed here Queen aren't ya," she remarks, comparing him to Superman.

Ollie glares at her. "You really are not helping."

Ev shrugs. She pours out another shot. "Here. Get this down ya," she offers the glass to Ollie.

Ollie takes it and throws it back. The drink burns his throat as it goes down. In one way Ev is right. He is outclassed. He can't compete with someone who is bulletproof. Maybe it is some male pride thing but part of him had hoped the new guy in Dinah's life was some loser. He turns out to be the hottest new hero on the block; Superman.

Still when this situation is over Ollie hopes he and Dinah can still have a talk. He feels there are some things they still have to straighten out.

* * *

Clark and Dinah had returned to the area of her apartment. Why? Because for the Yakuza that was their last lead and if Dinah knows her Yakuza then they are probably staking the place out to see if Ev returns. They stand on a rooftop a little distance away and she lets Clark's eyes do their work in the darkness that has by now descended upon Metropolis after the sunset.

Clark raises his hand and points. "Two men on the roof of the building opposite with a pair of binoculars," he reports.

"That'll be them," Dinah says.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asks her about her plan.

"Nope. It is just there is no alternative. Well not one that won't involve a whole hell of a lot of dead bodies." Dinah shakes her head at the foolishness of it all. "It's an honour thing."

"I did spend some time in Japan," Clark points out so he does know a little about the culture.

"Right. I forgot you said you did some travelling."

"A lot of travelling," Clark corrects her.

"Ok so lets do this," Dinah says.

Two average Yakuza members Souti and Kenta find themselves studying the building opposite to one moment later hanging upside down over the edge of the roof being held by the ankle by a man in a red and blue costume. A blond woman kneels down in front of them.

"Eigo o hanasemasu ka?" Black Canary says, asking them if they speak English. She knows a few Japanese phrases.

One of the men, Kenta, nods. "I speak English."

"Good. Now lets cut to business shall we. You're after a friend of mine. I want a meeting with your boss to bargain for her life. Before you dismiss me out of hand remember the position you are in and before you claim not to fear death also note the man holding you is in fact an alien so whatever you think you aren't afraid of he can do 100 things to you you can't even begin to imagine," she says to them, liberally exaggerating the threat Clark poses because it gets them to focus. "All I want is for you to pass on my message about a meeting to your boss. I'll be back here in 6 hours for your reply," she informs them. That should be plenty of time. In fact she is being generous giving them that long but that still means it will be dark as it will only be the early morning in 6 hours.

Black Canary stands up. "And oh in case you think I'm bluffing." She looks to Clark. "Superman," she says simply.

Superman lets go of his grip and the two men plummet to the ground.

Inches from the pavement they come to a stop as they are caught. Their hearts are pounding. They get dumped onto the ground and look up to see Superman standing over them in an intimidating manner. "6 hours. Don't be late because then I would have to come find you and trust me when I say that you don't want that," he warns them in a stern tone before he bends his knees and lifts off the ground.

Kenta's hand goes over his pounding heart. This job use to be so much simpler before all these superpowered beings showed up. He's getting too old for this.

* * *

**6 hours later...**

Dinah is back on the rooftop, alone...or apparently alone. Clark is close enough to intervene but he is out of sight. She didn't want to spook any messenger that gets sent to meet her. She left Ollie babysitting Ev still. He was still whining about it. She left him sharing a few shots of liquor with Ev. Just made Dinah all the gladder she dumped his ass and has Clark instead to cuddle up to.

Dinah paces a little. She really hopes Kijuro is at least open to hearing her out or there be will no easy solution that helps save Ev's neck.

Dinah can hear the heavy footsteps coming nearer long before she sees anyone. Her brow furrows. That's a lot of men coming up the stairs to the roof. She considers calling Clark now because that wasn't the arrangement but she wavers to giving this one chance to see what's the story.

Dinah focus her gaze on the rooftop access door and waits.

Several men burst out and spread out to surround her and then a Japanese man in his 40s with greying hair appears. He has a cane in his hand and if Dinah recalls correctly it hides the fact it is in fact a sword.

"Kijuro," Black Canary says the name with surprise that the leader of the Makuda clan himself would make an appearance right here and now instead of sending a message about arranging a meeting. She bows her head in respect because that is important to get this discussion off to a good start.

"Black Canary," Kijuro replies in accented English. "It has been some time since our last encounter," he comments.

"It has," Black Canary confirms. That was way back when she was barely starting out as the Black Canary when Ollie was mentoring her and on a case they crossed swords with the Makuda clan. Kijuro wasn't the leader back then but he was definitely on his way to becoming so which in the intervening years he has succeeded in doing.

Kijuro takes a moment to assess how time has altered her. While she had interfered in his business before she had an honour he could respect. Respect enough to decide to come here in person to listen to her. "You wish to bargain for the life of the one who killed my son," he prompts her to speak.

Dinah notes that Kijuro keeps any emotive reflect out of his tone making it impossible to judge how upset and determined he is to punish Ev. "If you will permit it I'll be very blunt about this."

Kijuro nods his head granting her permission.

"Your son was part of a hit squad sent to kill Starling. That's not the safest line of work Kijuro. You know as well I do that there was a possibility, however slim you considered it to be, that he would not return. This is the world you chose to be in and the world you chose for your son to be part of."

"You suggest I just accept his death as...an unfortunate hazard of the job?" he queries from Black Canary.

"It is a hazard of the job," Black Canary says bluntly.

"She killed my son," Kijuro states bluntly.

"I know," Black Canary says in a soft sympathetic tone. "But I can't let you kill her in revenge for what was an accident. She didn't mean to kill him although I know that does little to mediate your feelings of loss. Revenge is never the answer Kijuro. All it starts is a cycle of reprisal that has no end. If you want to honour your son then let him rest in peace. Let this go."

Kijuro takes several moments to absorb and consider Black Canary's words...or at least that is the appearance he is wishing to give out. "Hajimeru," he commands his men. Begin.

_'Oh crap,' _Dinah thinks to herself as the men surrounding her reach into their coats. She's failed. This is going to get messy now. She braces herself and prepares to shout for Clark's help if she feels it necessary...just not yet. There may still be another way.

Kijuro speaks. "You attempt to bargain but you cannot understand the pain of losing one's family. Therefore I will make you understand by witnessing your friend's end."

Dinah could retort she knows exactly how it feels since she lost her mother but she never gets the chance. Kijuro's men then throw down these little glass spheres that releases a purple gas upon impact when they shatter. Dinah coughs as she accidentally inhales the gas that is spreading far too rapidly to be natural. Her head becomes light and her vision blurs. She coughs harder. "Sup...Super..." Dinah's eyes roll back as she loses consciousness and her form, along with Kijuro and his men, vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

A few moments later Superman lands on the roof amidst the slowly dissipating cloud. He begins to cough hard due to the cloud. "Canary!" he calls out but nothing. His skin crawls as the purple smoke wafts over him. It feels like...like...this is exactly the same way he felt when he was facing Tala.

"Magic," Clark growls with disdain. He draws in a breath and blows away the smoke to expose a rooftop that is completely vacant apart from himself.

Dread forms in the pit of his stomach. Dinah...she's gone. Clark tries to stem the rising tide of panic within. That won't help. He launches into the air and starts searching. Within several minutes he has combed many city blocks but nothing. No sign. Worry pinches his face over the fact he can't find any trace of a woman he cares for deeply. _'If they hurt her'_...his eyes start to glow red in response.

Clark shakes his head. Losing his temper won't help either. He needs to remain calm and think. A notion hits him. Ev. She knows these people better than him. She might know where to look or at least where to start looking.

Clark takes off across the sky. It only takes him seconds to reach the building where they left Ollie and Ev but Clark can tell instantly something is wrong. The door has been smashed in and several of the frosted windows have been broken.

Clark flies straight in to find several Yakuza men firing guns at someone behind a wall. A flash of x-ray vision tells Clark it is Oliver Queen. He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly. The Yakuza spin round and unload their weapons at him...ineffectually. His eyes glow and he turns the weapons into molten slag. A burst of superspeed and he disables them.

From behind his wall Ollie sticks his head round to see why the gunfire has stopped. He finds Superman standing in the middle of a collection of unconscious men lying on the ground around him.

Ollie steps out and walks towards Superman. "Thanks," he has to says. "Where's Canary?" he asks at the lack of sign of Dinah.

"Gone," Clark replies with some shame at his failure.

Ollie's expression darkens. "What do you mean gone?"

"They took her."

"And you just let them!" Ollie accuses in a raised voice.

Clark is instantly in Oliver's face, his eyes glowing dimly. "I didn't _let _them," he replies in a tight tone. "And where's Starling?" Clark asks back.

Ollie looks around. "She's not here?" he inquires with a truly puzzled expression.

"No," Clark says simply. "What happened here?"

"They got the drop on us."

Clark looks Oliver up and down. He is dressed only in a pair of boxers and he can smell alcohol and he can smell Ev all over the left-wing socialite. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were up to that allowed the drop to be gotten upon them. "They took Starling," Clark comes to the only conclusion possible.

"And they took Canary," Oliver says back and believe him when he says he is less than impressed and angry as hell about it.

"And you know what the worse part is?" Clark asks Oliver.

"No."

"It's up to us to rescue them."

"Us? Together?" Ollie asks with uncertainty in his tone and he points back and forth between himself and Superman.

"I'm afraid so," Clark replies with a wafer thin ironic smile at this situation. Himself, Dinah's current boyfriend, stuck with her ex whom he doesn't like very much. Nothing that happened over the last 6 hours, while they waited and he had to spend time in Oliver's company, has so far changed Clark's low opinion of the guy. In fact if anything it has only cemented it

_'God has some sick sense of humour,'_ Ollie thinks to himself that leaves him having to work with a man he doesn't like. Over the last 6 hours Ollie hasn't seen any reason to change his opinion on Clark Kent.

Ollie and Clark glare at each other thinking the same sarcastic thought. _ 'Oh yeah. This is going to be a bundle of laughs.'_

* * *

_Author's Note: I guess I should feel guilty for Clark and Dinah's sexy time being interrupted by one former boyfriend and one former college room-mate along with several trained killers but I really don't. I gave them their fun time. Now comes sorting out this mess. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark and Ollie are forced to work together to save Dinah and Ev._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ev Crawford, the heroine/vigilante/criminal depending on who you ask, also known as Starling, groans as she regains consciousness. The last thing she remembers she and Ollie were about to knock boots when Yakuza burst in, due to some voyeuristic tendencies on their part she can assume. She and Ollie got separated...no wait. The men attacking them drove them apart.

Strategy. Ev is almost impressed. During the fight someone stuck a tranquilliser dart into her and that was all she wrote until right now.

Ev shakes her head and opens her eyes. Directly in front of Ev on her knees with her hands tied behind her and a gag over her mouth is Dinah. Dinah's head is drooped and her eyes closed so she must still be knocked out. Ev tries to move her arms but they are tied behind her back to her ankles and since she is on her knees and not fallen over the rope must be nailed to the wall or something to hold her up. She can make the same assumption about how Dinah is restrained.

Ev tests her bonds. Not bad but she is pretty certain she can get loose given a little time. She looks around at where they are. Wood walls? No. They're in a crate.

Terrific. They're getting shipped somewhere.

Ev looks down at herself. Well at least they had the decency to redress her. When they burst in she had been down to her underwear. She looks back up at Dinah still unconsciousness. She needs her friend to wake up like now! "Canary," Ev says in a loud whisper. "Wake up!"

Dinah makes a moan through her gag as her eyes flutter open. "Hmmv?"

Ev is going to assumer Dinah was trying to make an inquiry. "We're tied up and you're gagged," she tells her fellow captive.

Dinah's eyes narrow as her brain fires up fully and comes to grasp the position she is in. "Hmvie?"

Ev thinks that was an inquiry about Ollie and probably what happened to them. "They found us and tranq'd me and I don't know how they managed to track us. I don't know what happened to Ollie. How did they get you?"

Dinah rolls her eyes. How does Ev expect her to explain that while she is gagged.

"Any chance of wriggling free?" Ev asks.

Dinah tests her bonds. They're tight and well-tied. This is not going to be easy to escape from.

"So I take it Kijuro wasn't in a negotiating mood," Ev assumes just needing to talk even if Dinah can't reply.

Dinah shakes her head.

"So where does that leave us? Trusting in your ex and current boyfriends to rescue us I suppose. Yeah I can see that going well," Ev says sarcastically. "We're pretty much doomed aren't we."

_'No,'_ Dinah says in her head. Clark and Ollie will find them. She has faith in them...well faith in Clark and that's enough.

* * *

While Clark tied up and dumped off the Yakuza men at a police station Oliver had gotten his Green Arrow costume back on. Thank God is all Clark can say. Seeing Dinah's ex in only boxers was starting to make him consider scooping his eyes out. Although if Oliver Queen doesn't stop giving him the evil eye Clark just might be tempted to scoop Oliver's eyes out instead. "So what actually happened here?" Clark wants to know the details.

"I told you. They got the drop on us," Ollie answers in a tight tone.

"But how did they find you? There is no way they could have known about this place."

"They tracked us when you moved us."

That sounded to Clark dangerously close to an accusation. "Unlikely," he counters.

"Yeah because you never screw up right? That's why Dinah's nice and safe...oh wait a minute. No she's not!" Ollie shouts angrily.

"I am aware of that," Clark replies in a low tight tone.

"Just so you know I blame you," Ollie says being deliberately a little bit nasty.

"I blame myself," Clark says, not arguing with Oliver. "But one thing I have learned in my life is that moping around in self-pity and blame doesn't solve anything so why don't we put aside the fact we obviously don't like each other and stick to saving Dinah and Ev. That alright with you? Or do you want to waste the next 10 minutes yelling at each other about who's to blame for what which, by the way, will end with me punching you into the next state...which I can do...easily if you want to push me," he warns Oliver because he is already having to work hard to restrain that urge.

Ollie reigns in his anger. He takes a deep breath. Focus on the task at hand. He can do that and even though he won't admit it out-loud Kent is right. They can settle up later. Find Dinah and Ev first. "Ok. You say they couldn't have followed you here?"

"At the speed I was moving? As I said unlikely. No human would have even been able to see me move. Nothing short of...satellite surveillance...maybe could have and do they have access to that kind of thing?"

Ollie frowns but he has to reluctantly concede the following, "No."

Clark looks around the building searching for clues with his enhanced senses. His eyes spot something lying on the floor. He blurs over, picks it up and blurs back, holding in his hand a blood covered dressing. "Was this Ev's?" he asks because it has her scent on it.

"Yeah. The Yakuza have been chasing her for awhile. They managed to knick her before she showed up in the apartment. It wasn't serious but she stitched it up herself rather poorly and it started to bleed. I patched her back up while you were out," Ollie explains the source of the dressing.

"Knick her? With a bullet?"

"So she said." Ollie then notices the frown on Clark's brow and the look of intense thought. "You think she lied?" he asks, as that is the impression he gets from Clark's expression.

"No...well I'm going with no unless you can give me a reason not to."

Ollie shakes his head. Sure Ev was unpredictable and tended to not tell the whole truth but he can't see any reason for her to lie about this.

An idea comes to Clark. "What if it wasn't a bullet that nicked her?"

"What?"

"Everywhere Ev goes the Yakuza show up...like they're tracking her."

An idea comes to Ollie. He rubs his head. "A tracer. It wasn't a bullet that nicked her. It was a tracking device. It must still be in her and she only thought it was a bullet that nicked her," he bemoans the fact they didn't figure that out sooner. He looks at Clark. "So lets hear what happened with you?"

Clark sighs and retells the whole story about Dinah's abduction.

Ollie's brow draw together. "I know that piece of magic you describe," he says since he has encountered it before. "It's a short range teleportation spell. The Makuda clan dabble in some of the more common easily available magical paraphernalia."

"How short range?"

"They can't have left Metropolis."

"Do you know the Makuda clan well?"

"We've met," Ollie answers blandly.

"Do you know what they will do with Dinah and Ev?"

Ollie thinks trying to put himself in Kijuro's mindset. "This is about revenge for his son. He would want the others of his family to witness it. That means getting them back to Japan and that means a plane. Wouldn't be commercial. Private jet most likely on a civilian airfield."

A glimmer of hope appears in Clark's eye as an idea strikes him that should help them save Dinah and Ev. He declares, "I think I know someone who can help us find where."

* * *

The sound of creaking wood interrupts Dinah's and Ev's attempts to free themselves from their bonds as the crate they are in is pried open. A few men come in and detach them from the side of the crate before they are both picked up and carried out and placed down on their knees on the ground.

Once their eyes adjust to the light they can see they are in an aircraft hanger. Apart from their Yakuza captors and one private jet plane it is pretty much empty. Both Ev and Dinah can guess it is a private civilian airfield they are at. That would make the most sense...and this sort of thing has happened to them before more than once so that deduction comes from experience.

A _tap-tap-tap _sound echoes in the air. A sound which draws ever nearer and louder. Kijuro enters the hangar and the tapping sound is his cane hitting the ground as he walks. He comes to a stop a few feet away from Starling and Black Canary.

"I apologise for the discomfort you must feel," Kijuro says in a calm, even tone. "It is unfortunate but necessary to restrain you in this manner as both of you have a habit for escaping confinement." He looks at Canary. "I also apologise for your inability to talk but I am aware of the power of your voice."

Dinah's eyes narrow as she transmits her not so pleasant thoughts with an intense stare.

"Let her go," Starling says. "She has nothing to do with this. Kill me if you want but just let her go," she offers her life to Kijuro if it saves Dinah in what could be considered an oddly selfless act for Ev.

"No," Kijuro replies simply, rejecting the offer out of hand. "She must bear witness, as must my family, the price to be paid for crossing me."

Starling snorts in a disrespectful manner. "This is what it is about isn't it. This has nothing to do with your son. This is about your ego...your pride."

"Watch your tongue woman," Kijuro snaps in a hard, disrespectful tone.

"Why? You're going to kill me anyway. Before then I might as well tell you the truth and the truth is your son was a pathetic schmuck. He was completely incapable of the task you assigned to him. If you want someone to blame for his death look in a mirror pal...but wait that brings us back to your ego. You can't blame yourself. Your pride won't let you so you decided to blame me instead. Well whatever it takes to help you sleep at night I guess," Starling says in a rather flippant manner.

Kijuro's unemotional expression cracks and twists into anger. In a moment he has taken his cane and struck Starling across the face with it knocking her over on her side with a gash across her right temple.

"Hit a nerve did I," Starling quips with a painful groan.

Kijuro pulls the hidden sword out of his cane and brings the sharp point to directly in front of Starling's eyes. His eyes narrow. "You have a death wish?" he inquires of Starling.

"Not particularly. Do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We settle it right here and right now. You and me...and we can see if you can succeed where your son failed. Personally I doubt it. He wasn't much of a man and from what I can see the acorn certainly didn't fall far from the tree," Starling insults both Kijuro and his dead son, all with an irritating smirk on her face just to rub it in.

Disrespectful harlot! Kijuro has spent his whole adult life making his clan more powerful. He has earned everything he has gained from his position and now this American dare insult him and his son. He knows she is doing it on purpose to anger him but he'll indulge her. He won't kill her here but he can teach her respect. "Untie her and get her to her feet," he commands of his men.

Ev smiles as she is yanked up. Works every time. Men are so sensitive when you question their manhood.

"I agree to your terms," Kijuro says as Starling is untied. "You and I shall fight and...as you say, _settle __it_."

"One condition. When I win your men let Canary go," Starling amends as she rubs her wrists from being tied so tightly.

Kijuro nods in agreement because he knows she can't win. She cannot beat him so he won't have to uphold anything.

Kijuro's men spread out to form a circle around himself and Starling.

Watching and listening to all this Dinah inwardly worries Ev is making a mistake. She really doesn't think this is Ev's best plan ever. In fact Dinah is pretty certain what Ev is attempting won't work out the way Ev thinks it will which only makes it more important she figures out a way to escape her bonds.

Dinah watches as Ev and Kijuro exchange bows and then the fight begins.

* * *

**Offices of the Metropolitan...**

"It's been far too long since I did this," Chloe's Sullivan's voice enthuses her excitement. Clark had come to her with a potential Yakuza story, which are always popular with the public, and asked for her help in finding the airfield where they might be.

Therefore, right now, Chloe is hacking her way into flight records of planes that have entered the country from Japan. She use to do this a lot when she was younger and was just a plain old reporter and did not have to run an entire publication. Now that she did have to run an entire publication the result had been Chloe doesn't get to do the day to day stuff of a reporter very often and so her hacking skills were just not getting used. She had lamented this fact to Clark one night when she and her staff were having a drink after work. Chloe honestly missed doing stuff like this.

Clark shakes his head a little, amused by Chloe's enthusiastic expression but his amusement is severely tempered by the fact Dinah is missing. The worry that is eating his gut right now shows him just how much he has come to care for her. As for Oliver...he's around. Clark couldn't bring him here because how would he explain how he knew the famous playboy millionaire Oliver Queen. Oliver hadn't been happy about it and let Clark know. Clark frankly couldn't care less about what Oliver thinks and feels. He just wants to find Dinah.

"You said Makuda clan right?" Chloe asks as she tries to bypass a few security barriers.

"Yes."

"I'm sure their leader has an arrest warrant or seven outstanding," Chloe says from a Yakuza story she did a few years back.

"Well if I'm right he's in the country," Clark says, trying not to say he knows for certain because that leads to him getting asked how he knows that which is hard to answer without revealing he's Superman.

"Then we can get him arrested...Ha! That'll boil Perry White's grizzle!" Chloe gleefully cheers at the idea of getting one over on the Planet and its editor.

Clark looks at Chloe oddly. "You ever going to explain why you don't like Perry White?" he wonders because it is not the first time Chloe has seem so cheered at the idea of putting the Planet down.

"Apart from the fact he fired me when I was a cub reporter," Chloe reveals for the first time and boy does she sound bitter about it.

Clark wonders...no. Still now the thought has entered his head he can't shake it. He ponders...did Chloe set up this online paper for the sole purpose of getting back at Perry White and the Planet?

_'Question for another day Kent!'_ he berates himself. Dinah. He needs to find Dinah and hold her and tell her how much she means to him.

"Ok. I'm in," Chloe announces. "Now let us see here. Japan...Japan," she says as she looks through the flight records. "Do you know how far back we're talking?" she asks Clark.

"Um...a few days. Week at the most," he replies making a reasonable assumption from what Ev said about when she arrived in the country. "I would assume it would be a quiet airfield though," he suggests Chloe concentrate on to narrow down the search as he peers over her shoulder.

Chloe works on, her eyebrows pulling towards each other as she concentrates hard. "Here!" she suddenly announces pointing at a line on the computer screen. "This landed 4 days ago from Japan...oh."

"Oh?"

"It's scheduled to leave today."

"Where?" Clark asks with urgency.

"The Nevin airfield...which isn't a surprise. It's owned by one of the Makuda clan's front companies...I think. It has been a few years since I looked into this."

"Chloe," Clark says in a sharp voice to stop her babble.

"Right. Right. We should call the police and let them know."

"You do that. I'll...go see if I can get there and get an eyewitness account of the arrest," Clark thinks up the excuse on the spot as he rapidly leaves Chloe's office.

"Clark!" Chloe shouts after him. She leaps to her feet and rapidly walks to the door. "Clark! Wait. I'll come..." She trails off. He's gone. Chloe walks through her offices. Wow. Did he move fast for a klutzy guy. _'How does he do that?'_ Chloe wonders.

* * *

**At the Nevin Airfield...**

Dinah watches Ev fight Kijuro more than a little surprised it has lasted this long. They were more evenly matched than Dinah thought they would be...but something is bothering her about this. Something is wrong...which does fit in with the sense of foreboding she had before this fight began.

When a punch manages to find its way through Ev's defences knocking her down and she spits up blood from a cut lip Dinah works it out. Ev has managed to land just as many blows if not more on Kijuro than he has on her yet there isn't a mark on his face which is impossible. It's not like the movies where people hit each other with little to no effect. When you hit someone it leaves impact. Bruises, cuts, swellings...none of which Kijuro has.

He's cheating.

Must be a magical protection charm. Dinah can make that assumption after the use of magic that got her into this situation in the first place. Dinah knew it had to be something because, otherwise, why did Kijuro agree to this fight. It didn't make sense to Dinah when he didn't have to and had them exactly where he wanted...well technically he still does because Ev can't win no matter what she does and if Ev would think past her own arrogance and anger, for one blasted second, she would realise that, instead of getting back up to become a glutton for more punishment. That's the difference between them these days. Dinah has learned to step back and analyse a situation. Ev is still charging headlong into things without thinking...which is what probably got Ev into this mess in the first place.

Of course this just makes Dinah's escape all the more urgent and fortune favours her at the minute because with the fight ongoing no-one is watching her as closely as they should do. No-one has spotted her using the razor blade she had hidden in her boot. Wrists tied to ankles leaves her hands free to reach down that far. Right now she is slowly trying to cut through her ropes as she has been for quite awhile. They're just thick ropes and she just needs a little more time. Ev just has to hang in there a little longer to keep providing the distraction.

The longer this fight is going on the more Ev is struggling to keep her temper in check. It should have been easy. She knows these leader types. They often try to come across as tough but in reality they are usually about as tough as a paper bag. One of her blows gets caught and deflected leaving her left side open. A sharp kick from her opponent to that area generates a cry of extreme pain. That the place the bullet gave her that flesh wound and not surprisingly it's sore and tender.

Starling staggers back clutching at her side.

"You are in pain. Good," Kijuro says in a flat tone. "It is, however, only a fraction of the pain you have caused me when you robbed me of my son."

"You two were close huh? I'm sure there are laws against that sort of thing," Starling says, deliberately implying something incestuous in an attempt to anger him.

"Choose your words carefully. You don't have many left to speak," Kijuro warns her, his even tone cracking with anger as he delivers a dark foreboding of her future.

Starling sucks up the pain and charges in again striking many blows upon Kijuro but when, as Dinah had noticed, you aren't getting hurt, all you have to do is absorb the blows and wait for the opening. It comes and Kijuro strikes back quickly with many punches especially to Starling's vulnerable side. He sweeps her legs from under her and kicks her on the ground repeatedly. He kicks her in the head hard making her already open head bleed harder.

Kijuro stands over her prone form. He gestures for his cane to be thrown to him from the man he left it with. Kijuro catches it and pulls out the sword. He brings the point to Starling's throat. "You are going to die. It was never in doubt. The only question left is do I choose to end it here and now."

Starling looks at him through her pain with a hard glare, showing no fear. "Do it!" she dares him.

Kijuro raises the sword back...

At this precise moment Dinah cuts the rope around her wrists freeing them. She swiftly strikes the two men either side of her in the stomach but she is still down on her knees and her feet are still tied. She pulls the gag off her mouth and unleashes her Canary Cry. The air ripples from the distortion as everyone in the area desperately tries to cover their ears from the attack that makes your very brain vibrate in your skull.

What Dinah doesn't see is the man behind her who kicks her across the back of her head knocking her down and cutting off her hypersonic cry.

Kijuro shakes his head. That was painful despite his magical protection. "I was going to let you live," he tells Black Canary. "Now however you can share your friend's fate. Kill her," he orders, not feeling any need to lower himself to do it personally.

Guns cock and triggers are pulled. The bullets fly through the air and Dinah suddenly finds herself enveloped by a large warm solid mass. A strong earthy smell fills her nostrils. It is a scent Dinah knows intimately now. Clark. A relieved happy smile graces her face.

Lots of 'pinging' sounds fills Dinah's ears as dozens of bullets ricochet off Clark's invulnerable body.

Then there is another sound Diana is also familiar with. The sound of arrows being fired from a bow.

Clark reaches down and snaps the rope binds around Dinah's ankles freeing her. She stands up still using Clark's body as a shield from the hail of gunfire. She looks around and sees the Green Arrow run towards them firing off arrows as he goes until they stand in a group.

"What took you?" Dinah asks, sounding annoyed at them.

"Thanks for the gratitude Canary," Ollie snaps back with attitude.

"Sorry. Would have gotten here sooner but I was busy restraining my urge to punch certain people into the next state," Clark jests, nodding his head at Ollie as the person he is referring to.

Two completely different response from two completely different men. Ollie's only proves why they shouldn't be together if all he can do is snipe back at her while Clark...Dinah loves his humour which just goes to show she has it bad.

Ollie had managed to take down a good half the Yakuza. Easier when you catch them by surprise. The others are currently reloading their weapons. They don't get a chance to as heat streams from Clark's eyes destroying their weapons.

Kijuro watches on his face twisting in anger at the interference. "Get them!" he orders his men to do so by hand before he turns his attention back to finishing off Starling.

"Superman. Get Starling," Dinah orders. "Arrow and I will deal with this."

Clark looks at her with tender concern for but one moment before he blurs off.

Kijuro stabs his sword down only for Starling to vanish and his sword strikes the ground instead.

While Superman saved Starling Green Arrow and and Black Canary were masterly taking down the half dozen men that were left. "Arrow you got one of your explosive arrows?" Black Canary queries as she ducks down under a punch and uppercuts a guy.

Green Arrow smashes a guy in the face with his bow as he replies, "Yes."

"Fire one at Kijuro," Canary says.

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it," Canary snaps impatiently. She doesn't have time to explain and this is one reason she and Ollie broke up because he couldn't just trust her. Always had to treat her like a student.

Ollie really hopes Dinah knows what she is doing. He pulls out an explosive arrow and loads it into the bow. He pulls back the string, aims at Kijuro and fires. The arrow impacts and explodes. Kijuro disappears in the fire and smoke but there are no bits of flesh flying in every direction as one might expect.

A gust of wind indicates Superman's return with Starling in his arms and Ev is not missing the opportunity, no matter how beaten up she is, to lay her hands on Superman.

"What was that?" Superman comes close to yelling incredulously.

"A demonstration of a lack of honour," Canary replies in an even tone, her gaze never wavering from where the arrow struck Kijuro.

The smoke clears and there stands Kijuro, his clothes tattered, but otherwise unharmed. Black Canary speaks out. "Take a good long look at your leader!" she yells to Kijuro's men. "Tell me what kind of honour does he have when he uses magic to give him an unfair advantage in a fight?" Black Canary asks of Kijuro's men. "Unless of course you knew he was suddenly invulnerable to explosions," she adds with a hint of sarcasm.

Kijuro's men, the still conscious ones, look at each other uncertain what to do. Black Canary's words hold truth as evidenced by their own eyes. Their leader had shown a distinct lack of the honour expected from someone in his position.

Kijuro boils over with rage. "American whore!" he yells at Black Canary. "You will not deny my vengeance! The killer of my son shall die!" He then charges at the group of heroes.

Superman's eyes light up as he focuses his heat vision on the tarmac they happen to be standing on and that Kijuro is running across. Under the intense focussed heat the tarmac melts. Kijuro's feet sink in and he topples over into the goop. Superman then unleashes his freeze breath hardening the tarmac which solidifies imprisoning Kijuro.

Dinah has to praise Clark's quick thinking there at trapping Kijuro. Clark is so smart and sexy and...

_'Later Dinah,' _she mentally rebukes herself for losing focus. Deal with Kijuro now. Praise your Greek God of a boyfriend later.

Kijuro's men seem to stand down at the sight of their boss stuck solid in place in the tarmac. They just linger, uncertain what action to take.

Black Canary takes advantage of the lull to walk over and stand over Kijuro. "Whatever charm you are using may make it impossible to hurt you but you can still be imprisoned," she states in a cold voice.

Kijuro glares at her and mutters many insults in his native Japanese.

Superman, Green Arrow and Starling(who Clark had managed to get out of his arms with some difficulty) walk over next to Canary.

"How did you know about the charm?" Starling asks, pressing a hand to the cut on her head to stem the blood flow.

"Didn't you notice during your fight no matter how many times you hit him that you weren't leaving a mark?" Black Canary asks back.

"Uh...no," Starling admits. She didn't notice that.

Dinah wants to sighs in exasperation. Ev really should know better by now to notice these kind of things. Something will have to be done with Ev.

The sound of police sirens approaching starts to be heard.

"You called the police?" Black Canary asks of either Superman or Green Arrow.

"Yes," Superman replies. Ok technically he had left Chloe to do it while he changed into costume, picked up Oliver and brought him here. "Turns out our friend here has a few outstanding warrants for his arrest," Superman relays the information Chloe had provided.

"Wow. There's a surprise," Starling mutters sarcastically.

Kijuro's men scatter at the sound of the sirens. Well the conscious ones anyway. They don't get very far as Superman moves at superspeed and rounds them back up in seconds, finds some cable to tie them in and dumps them on the ground in a neat tied up little pile.

Starling blows out an impressed whistle at the fact that only took him seconds. She is very envious of the fact Dinah is the one who gets to find out exactly just what else Superman can do.

Meanwhile Dinah's focus has turned to a strange looking circular gold pendant hanging around Kijuro's neck. With his clothes tattered it is easier to notice. Black Canary reaches down and rips it off. She examines it closely. It is covered in archaic symbols and writing. "I'm guessing this is the protection charm," she muses.

"One way to find out," Starling determines. She walks forward and slams a punch across Kijuro's face. Being trapped as he is he can't defend himself. Ev feels immensely good when he spits up blood along with a tooth she just knocked out. She shakes her hand a little. "I would say Canary that you're spot on."

Canary stuffs the pendant into her pocket for later when she can decide what to do with it. It'll need to be studied certainly to figure out how it works. Dinah could ask Zatanna she supposes.

Police cars screech into view as they approach. Despite everything Dinah will have to assess that somehow this has worked out ok. Kijuro will be imprisoned but more importantly when word of his dishonourable actions reach the other senior members of the Makuda clan more likely than not he'll lose his position of leadership. That at least probably gets Ev off the hook with the clan. As for Kijuro himself...well if the hateful glares are anything to go by he won't be giving up his wish for vengeance on Ev any time soon.

Dinah is definitely going to have to do something to make sure her friend is alright...and in fact she already has the nucleus of an idea in her head. She just needs to solidify the details and then talk to Barbara.

* * *

**Dinah's apartment...**

The next day Dinah is back in her apartment packing up her belongings for a more permanent move. The police had taken Kijuro and his men away but by the way they followed Ev here it had left a connection to Dinah Lance.

Therefore Dinah Lance has to move for her own sake. She had managed to sell the police a story about the fracas that was reported by the neighbours as a robbery. Thankfully Yakuza make sure not to leave anything behind so there was no reason for the police not to buy that story and as far as Dinah could tell they had bought it.

Ev herself was in that private medical facility Dinah had been in after her injuries at the hands of Roulette and Titan. They had the doctors remove the tracer from Ev's side and she would be fine...but Dinah is planning to have a long talk with Ev about many things.

There is a knock on her door. Dinah goes and opens it to find Ollie. Dinah should have figured this was coming. "I thought I made my wishes perfectly clear," she says in a harsh tone. "We sorted out Ev and part ways."

"Dinah please," Ollie requests.

Dinah pinches the bridge of her nose and steps to the side to allow Ollie in. She slams the door shut. "Ollie what is there left to say? You apologised. I'm not accepting it. If we meet for our common business I can be professional. Apart from that we have nothing left to say. Go sniff up Ev...oh wait you already did that!" she says angrily.

Ollie's face darkens with anger. "He told you," he assumes Clark told Dinah.

"Uh yeah. Unlike a certain ex Clark doesn't lie, keep secrets and definitely does not cheat on me!" Dinah finds herself yelling almost without meaning to but Ollie just brings it out of her. She rubs her brow and takes a slightly shaky breath as her emotions threaten to overwhelm her. "Ollie. Just go," she begs, because if he doesn't all Dinah can see coming is another shouting match which she really doesn't want to have with him.

Ollie can see it. It's truly over. Finished. All the words he had thought of to say to her won't make any difference. They would just be words and for once all his charm can't repair the damage. He walks to the door.

Dinah stops him. "Oh by the way if I find out you in anyway use your knowledge of who Clark is against him I guarantee they will never find your body," she promises, deadly serious.

"I thought you knew me better than that," Ollie says insulted she thinks he would do that.

"So did I. Right up until I found you with that other woman."

And that's why it is finished. He truly broke her heart. For some reason Ollie either never saw or never allowed himself to see it before but right now he can see the pain etched into her features that shows it as clear as day how much he hurt her. He leaves without another word.

Dinah feels the strength in her legs go. She barely makes it to the couch before she collapses. Her hands go to rub her face and she feels wetness on her cheeks as tears stream from her eyes. She hadn't even realised she was crying.

Next thing she knows is that her face is resting on a warm solid surface and powerful arms are holding her. She cries into Clark's chest for quite awhile until her sobs ease down.

"So can I punch him into the next state now?"

A giggle escapes Dinah's mouth at Clark's question. She wipes some tears from her eyes and leans into his warm soothing chest some more. She feels Clark stroke her hair. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," is the answer Clark chooses to give. "This may come as a revelation but I don't like him."

"I don't like him very much at the moment either," Dinah says sounding very melancholic.

"But you did once?" Clark dares to ask.

Dinah nods into his chest. "Very much so." She loved Ollie but Clark doesn't need to hear her say that. "I never got to thank you for the rescue," she mentions now.

"You don't have to. It was my fault for not acting the moment it started going wrong," he says guiltily.

"I did tell you not to unless I shouted," Dinah reminds him and in some sense sharing the blame.

Still Clark does feel bad at the fact he hesitated. "I was worried about you," he says, his voice almost choked with emotion.

Dinah pats him reassuringly on his chest a few times. "I'm fine. You saved the day although I was surprised when you showed up with Ollie. I was certain you would have killed each other...ok you would have killed him," she has to correct herself. Ollie couldn't hurt Clark even if he wanted.

"I was tempted more than once," Clark confesses. "And you know I can still catch him and punch him if you want," he proposes with light-hearted humour.

Dinah laughs a little. "Tempting," she says. "But really I just want to put it behind me and concentrate on what I have now," she says, referring to what she has with Clark.

"Sounds good to me."

"So I'm curious about one thing. How did you and Ollie get on long enough to find us? I thought for sure there would have been some alpha male contest between the two of you."

"He tried that act on me but I told him we could waste 10 minutes on that if he wanted or concentrate on saving you and Ev."

"That worked?" Dinah asks, sounding a little sceptical that it would on Ollie. Clark's reaction...that's part of why she has come to find herself caring for him as much as she does. He's not like any of the other men she has dated. One could make the deduction that perhaps that means she has been dating the wrong men up to this point. Ollie would be the best example of this fact.

"Surprisingly yes...and as it turned out he did have a useful understanding of the situation that gave me the idea on how to track you down. Of course your Canary Cry helped. By the way even at miles away; ouch!" he whines about how much it hurts his ears.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment."

Clark laughs lightly and plants a kiss on top of Dinah's head. Seeing her upset as she was he had been very tempted to punch Oliver. In fact he is more than a little surprised at how strong the emotion was. This feeling...he's had this feeling before. Clark is pretty certain he is falling in love with Dinah.

* * *

_Author's Note: I chose not to have Dinah able to forgive and forget Ollie. Sometimes the hurt can be too deep and it just never fades away and there can be no reconciliation of even restoring their friendship. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The wind up of this little arc and we catch up with a certain Almeracian Queen._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**That night at a Private Medical Facility, Gotham...**

"Are you here to yell at me?" Ev asks her visitor.

Dinah smiles slightly and shakes her head. "No Ev. I'm not...but we need to talk." Dinah sits herself down next to Ev's bed.

"Do you know they won't allow me to drink?" Ev complains to Dinah about being denied access to alcohol.

"You probably could do with cutting down," Dinah responds.

"Thanks mom," Ev says sarcastically.

"Watch it young lady," Dinah jokes in a false impression of a mother.

The two women share a laugh at that.

Ev's laughs turn into a sigh. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"First off how are you feeling?" Dinah asks with genuine concern.

"Not bad. My side's a little tender...and my head still stings," she complains.

Dinah briefly looks at the bandage over the stitches Ev had required for the cut in her head. "Well that's to be expected. Ev...how did you end up in the mess you did? You should have come to me sooner," Dinah says in a mild rebuke of her friend.

"I can take care of myself," Ev insists strongly.

"This is not about questioning that or you having to prove that Ev but equally you've got to realise when you're in over your head and need help."

"Well aren't we Miss Mature," Ev says with another bout of sarcasm.

"That's not going to work Ev. You're not going to deflect me off my point," Dinah tells her or in other words Ev can stop trying to turn it back on Dinah.

"I don't know what you want from me Di," Ev says overly defensively.

"For you to be open to an offer I want to make."

"If that includes you, me and that hunk of your boyfriend in a bedroom situation the answer is yes."

"No," Dinah says sternly, dismissing that instantly.

Ev snorts. "You weren't this much of a prude in college."

"Oh god," Dinah groans. "How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"Come on admit it," Ev challenges Dinah. "I rocked your world Di!" she says with total confidence about what she and Dinah did together one night.

"I was very, very drunk and ok maybe slightly curious but I definitely only have an interest in men and at the moment only in Clark," Dinah explains to Ev.

"Your loss."

"Sure Ev," Dinah humours her friend. "By the way I know what you and Ollie were up to when you were abducted," she lets Ev know, with a cross look.

"Oh...uh...err..."

Dinah sighs. "Ev don't bother trying to think of an excuse. It...doesn't matter. Ollie can do what he wants as can you. Preferably though can you do it where I won't ever have to find out about it."

"Can I blame the drink?"

"If that is what you need to do sure. Ev look...I'm not angry at you this time. I just don't have the energy to be angry any more at Ollie or anything he does. Two years of it was quite enough and I have Clark now and he deserves more than me being hung up on my ex."

"You really do like him," Ev realises with surprise at the passion in both Dinah's voice and her expression and Ev is meaning that Dinah really really likes Clark. Not loves him. Not yet but she knows her friend enough to see Dinah is falling that way.

"I do," Dinah confirms with deep feeling. Like she thought the other day if the other men she dated were wrong then Clark might be the right one and she really feels she needs to put the effort in to give this relationship the best chance to succeed. "But can we get back onto my offer," she says, because Ev's not the best person to give advice on relationships.

"What offer?" Ev asks, feeling she should at least hear Dinah out she supposes.

"That you agree to no more of this running off half-cocked on your own."

Ev giggles.

Dinah sighs. "You're laughing because I said 'cocked' aren't you."

Ev nods.

"One of these days Ev you'll have to grow up."

"Who says?" Ev dismisses that idea.

Dinah gets back in subject. "I want you to agree to join a team."

"Oh hell no!" Ev rejects that concept.

"Hear me out," Dinah requests. "You remember Batgirl?"

"Yeah. I remember her. What about her?"

"For this last year she has been setting up her own team to deal with the kind of thing...well the kind of thing you go after. Huntress is part of it."

"Really?" Ev asks surprised at the fact that Huntress would be part of a team. She doesn't come across as a team player.

"You've been out of the country a long time Ev," Dinah points out as to why Ev is not caught up on things.

"You want me to join?" Ev asks.

"Yes because we could do with someone as good as you are...and you could do with having back-up. Kijuro isn't going to quit even if we've taken away a lot of his resources. This way there are others having your back. This way you truly know you are never on your own and always have friends willing to help you."

"Pretty speech," Ev remarks flatly.

"That wasn't a no," Dinah observes.

"I'm thinking about it alright."

"Take your time. You don't get out of here for another day. I'll come back and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah well. Thanks for visiting."

Dinah stands up. "That's what friends do."

"We still friends?" Ev inquires and Dinah can see a rare vulnerability in her expression.

"Yes Ev. You may drive my blood pressure to record highs and flirt shamelessly with my boyfriend and dive head first into things without thinking but despite it all yes you are my friend."

Dinah heads for the door. Ev stops her. "Di?"

"Yes Ev."

"Clark...he's a lucky guy to have you," she says sincerely.

"Thank you."

"Although if he's interested in that 3-way idea of mine..."

Dinah rolls her eyes and groans as she leaves with Ev's laughter echoing down the corridor.

* * *

**The next night, BoP headquarters...**

"Thank you for doing this Barbs," Dinah says gratefully to her, arguably, best friend for agreeing to the proposal Dinah made.

"It's what we do...and on the plus side her name fits in with the bird theme of the group."

Dinah groans at the lame humour.

"What?"

"Don't give up your day job Barbara," Dinah advises.

Barbara shrugs and looks across the space of the top of the clock-tower that was her headquarters where Ev was getting to know Huntress and Lady Blackhawk. After giving Ev a day to think on it Dinah's college room-mate decided...and Dinah is quoting here, 'What the hey! It might be fun!'

Dinah interpreted that to mean that Ev would at least give it a go and so Dinah brought her here to meet the gang as it was.

"So how's the recruiting going?" Dinah asks. Barbara had been trying to expand the membership for awhile.

"Remember Katana?"

Dinah remembers. That's another episode from her Japanese Yakuza encounters from her early days. Katana was a widow of a man who was murdered by his own brother, a Yakuza member, using a magical sword that absorbed her husband's soul...or so Katana claimed. She also claimed to to be able to talk to him. Dinah wasn't sure what to believe back then. Now, with more experience of magic, she is more open minded to believing that Katana wasn't crazy. Anyway, even though Katana lost her husband and children she took all that pain and loss and funnelled it to fighting for justice, got herself trained by a samurai master. Been awhile since Dinah last saw her though. "You got her to join?" she asks Barbara with notable surprise.

"I can be very persuasive when the need calls," Barbara defends herself.

"Who else?"

"A runaway girl. We call her Gypsy."

"What can she do?"

"She possesses the power of illusion, it's telepathic in nature as fas I can tell. When it manifested she had run away from home. I found her on the streets. Took her in. Been training her up. She's got a natural affinity for it actually," Barbara says with some pride in the girl she has been training up.

"And she is where tonight?"

"J'onn was kind enough to agree to help train her telepathic abilities so short answer up on the Watchtower," Barbara explains. She may have issues with the League but not really any with J'onn. Besides there is no better telepath she knows to train Gypsy.

"Where's Misfit?" Dinah asks, after another member.

Barbara groans. "Please. Don't get me started."

Dinah snorts with laughter. "Don't tell me she's back dressing up like you again."

Barbara groans louder. Misfit, as she is called now, is to put it simply...she's a crazy Batgirl fan and had actually made her own little homespun Batgirl costume and went out fighting crime. That's where the BoPs bumped into her and everyone got a good long laugh at the way Misfit gushed praise all over Barbara.

Ok so there is some real tragedy to the girl. She lost her family in a fire and to start off with Barbara tried to dissuade her from pursuing any kind of heroics if all she was going to do was copy Barbara. Misfit agreed...then showed up about a week later in a new costume calling herself Misfit proclaiming all she agreed was not to be Batgirl as there was already one.

Seeing she wasn't going to stop Misfit from pursuing this Barbara agreed to train her and let her join. That way at least she keeps an eye on her...and Misfit does possess real power. Teleporter...magical in origin. Barbara did a DNA test and found that Misfit is actually a Homo Magi.

"Barbs?" Dinah queries at the long silence.

"What?"

"Misfit?" Dinah prompts Barbara's memory.

"No. She's not dressing up like me again but have you ever tried to keep her focussed for more than 10 seconds. It's impossible!" she complains about the girl with total frustration about her inability to reign Misfit's over-exuberance in even a little bit.

Dinah laughs. "She's a teenager. What do you expect?"

"I was never like that as a teenager," Barbara points out.

"I choose not to comment on that," Dinah thinks is wise.

Barbara throws her friend a glare.

"So really where is she?" Dinah asks, getting back to her original question.

"For all I know Timbuktu. You know how she goes bouncing around from place to place," Barbara says with complete exasperation at the girl and the way she teleports off to god knows where and gets into god only knows what kind of trouble.

"Ok I know nothing about raising kids but perhaps it is time you set her some boundaries...or at least get her to agree to let you know where she is going," Dinah suggests.

"Me?" Barbara questions that.

"Who else is there? She lost her parents and she looks up to you. If there is anyone she is going to listen to it's you Barbs. I think you really need to be sort of a surrogate parent to her."

Barbara brings her hand to her head and wonders how Bruce did it with her and Dick. Maybe she could ask him for advice or something...and gee she must be desperate if she is thinking of asking Bruce for advice but she really doesn't know to handle Misfit. Maybe Dinah is right. Maybe she needs to be more parent like.

Speaking of Misfit, a cloud of pink-purple smoke signals her arrival as she teleports in. The red haired girl appears and her eyes fall on Dinah which light up immediately. "Dinah!" she yells excitedly at seeing the blond woman.

Dinah smiles more in amusement at Misfit's costume which never fails to amuse. A blue shirt with a bat-like M on the front. Denim mini skirt with black leggings underneath. Training shoes. Blue mask that covers the upper part of her face, utility belt and the clincher, an identical to Batgirl's, black and gold cape. "Hello Charlie," she greets the teenager using her proper first name. Ok nickname. Her proper name is Charlotte. "Been keeping out of trouble?"

"You know me!"

"Ah. So in trouble then," Dinah jokes wryly.

"So what brings you to visit?" Misfit asks.

"Dropping off a friend," Dinah replies while pointing at Ev.

"Oh is that...what was it...Starling?"

"Yes."

Misfit takes a moment to look the woman over before turning back to Dinah. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's Superman like? Is he as cute as his pictures? Is he? Is he? Is he?" Charlie asks with such enthusiasm she is bobbling up an down on her toes.

Barbara, once again, raises her hand to her head and shakes it. Dinah is still just amused by the hyperactive teenager. She lowers her head and signals for Misfit to come nearer. Dinah speaks in a whisper. "Between you and me he is way cuter than his pictures."

Charlie beams at that. "Can you introduce me to him?" she asks.

"We'll see," Dinah says in a non-committal fashion. "I'll talk to him."

"You are so lucky to be dating him!"

Dinah arches a blond eyebrow. "Oh and who told you I was dating him?"

"Helena."

"Of course," Dinah says with a sort of inevitability that that would be the answer.

"Have you gotten to the good stuff yet?"

"Charlie!" Barbara cries in complete shock at the type of language coming out of the girl's mouth.

"What?" Charlie asks back innocently.

"Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Helena."

Barbara's glare of death turns to Huntress. "Helena!" she growls. "Get over here! I want a word!"

Huntress, Starling and Lady Blackhawk all walk over.

"What's up?" Helena asks before spotting Misfit. "Hey pipsqueak," Helena greets her.

"Hi!" Misfit returns the greeting.

"Helena," Barbara says, her voice tight, low and dangerous. "What have you been teaching Charlie?"

"About?"

"Tell Helena what you asked me," Dinah says to Charlie.

Charlie isn't sure what the big deal is. She shrugs and says, "All I asked was that if Dinah had gotten to the good stuff with Superman yet?"

Helena chortles before breaking out into guffaws. Ev and Zinda join in.

"It's not funny," Barbara says deeply unhappy.

"Oh lighten up," Helena replies. "Kids these days need to know these things. She's going to be 16 soon in case it escaped your attention."

It hadn't escaped Barbara's attention. Dinah was correct. She really does need to act like a parent and sit down and have a chat with Charlie about..._that._

"Well I can confirm that, indeed, Dinah has gotten to the good stuff," Ev offers.

"Really?" Helena and Zinda says in sync, both with the same innate curiosity to have to know.

Ev grins as Dinah starts to glare at her and mouths 'Don't you dare!'. Ev will dare. "Yes. You see I walked into her apartment..."

Barbara's shriek cuts Ev off. "Stop!" She then covers Misfit's ears with her hands so she can't hear anything. "One more word and I will nail your lips shut!" she snaps.

"Whoa. Ease down darlin," Zinda suggests, taken a little aback by the intensity of the feeling Barbara is giving off.

"No. I won't_ ease down,"_ Barbara repeats the words almost seething anger. "Charlie may be nearing 16 but she's not there yet and technically she is still a minor and I won't have her hear anything of Dinah's sex life!"

"Ok fine," Helena accepts, with a roll of her eyes at Barbara's over the top reaction. "We won't talk about it in front of her but you do need to have that chat with the pipsqueak soon. I'm not wrong in that."

"I know...and I will."

Helena shakes her head. "You know you should just get it over with and adopt her already."

"What?" Barbara asks, completely caught out by the suggestion.

"You're practically her mother...well you act like it anyways."

Barbara stares at Helena blankly. That can't be right. Sure she makes certain Charlie is looked after and fed and goes to bed and she trains her and worries about her safety all the time...but that doesn't mean she wants to suddenly adopt Charlie...right?

Before Barbara can think on it too long the monitoring system she set up picks something up. She finally releases Charlie's ears and moves over to the computer system. Her eyes widen slightly. She had been waiting for this. There was an auction tonight of rare historical artefacts. In Gotham that inevitably meant someone would try and steal something and then sell it on themselves.

"Ooh!" Charlie coos. "Is that bad guys we need to beat up?" she asks from behind Barbara, with her unique brand of child-like enthusiasm.

"Yes...but..."

"I know. I know. Be careful. I will...as long as that means I get to come?"

Barbara turns and looks at that pleading face and knows she can't refuse. "Ok...but no teleporting off ahead on your own," she says strictly.

Misfit salutes. "Jawohl!"

Barbara smiles warmly. "Why don't you go ahead with Helena, Zinda and Ev." Barbara then bends down a little and says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Since Ev is new think you can keep an eye on her so she doesn't get into trouble?" she asks, being a little bit mischievous and getting back at Ev for raising the sex issue.

Dinah chuckles at that.

"Oh shut up!" Ev snaps off at Dinah.

"See. You even get to be the mature one," Barbara adds.

Charlie puts her hand over her mouth and snorts with laughter and Barbara can't help a parental like moment of brushing the red hair back.

"Come on pipsqueak!" Helena shouts on Charlie. "Lets go!"

Charlie teleports from in front of Barbara to the door on the other side of the room. "I'm way ahead of you! But then again you are getting slow in your old age!" she teases.

Helena grins. "Oh it is so on now!"

Charlie grins back. "Try and keep up!" she dares before she runs off.

"I'll catch up!" Barbara shouts after the 3 women who nod and chase after Charlie.

Dinah laughs at all of this.

"So you want to come along for old times sake?" Barbara wonders.

"Why not."

Barbara and Dinah walk towards the exit. "We really have to talk about what commitment you can give to the team now," Barbara mentions.

"I know. It's...not going to be full time but if you ever need me for anything you know just to call."

"Well that works with Vixen."

"Mari!" Dinah exclaims in surprise. "You got the supermodel to join?"

"Part time. She's a little estranged from the League at the moment."

"Who isn't?"

That was sadly true.

"By the way you do know that as soon as this is over Ev will be spilling everything," Barbara points out.

"I know. I know," Dinah says with a sad acceptance she can't change that. "But she didn't see that much. Only enough to know Clark and I had sex."

"How was it?"

Dinah looks at Barbara wide-eyed.

Barbara shrugs. "I'm as curious as the next girl."

"It was...an experience. A really great, stars exploding, kind of experience," Dinah says with a growing grin. "Between you and me I had almost forgotten how much fun it could all be."

Barbara smiles at seeing how happy and glowing Dinah looks. She hasn't seen that expression on her friend's face for a long time. "This why you are living with him?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are," Barbara contradicts that. "You said it yourself."

"He's just putting me up until I can sort out a new apartment," Dinah defends herself.

"Uh huh. I see and the fact you get to sleep in his bed every night is?"

"A really great bonus!" Dinah says with heartfelt enthusiasm.

Barbara snorts with laughter and Dinah soon joins her.

"I'm happy for you Dinah," Barbara tells her friend. "Truly."

"You know what. I'm truly happy too!" Dinah says with a beaming smile.

* * *

**Kent farm, Smallville...**

After helping Barbara and company, Dinah had phoned Clark to come pick her up. It hadn't taken more than about 10 seconds after entering the house before they were attacking each other with passion, ripping each other's clothes off. Now they had crossed that line the 1st time it seemed they had quickly moved on to the insatiable hunger stage of the relationship.

Later Dinah lies in bed, sore but very content and happy. She is lying on her side with Clark spooned up against her back. Clark who is still planting tiny little kisses on her neck and shoulders as his hands gently run over her skin making her sigh happily.

"You were amazing," Clark murmurs into her neck.

Dinah smiles in response and pats one of his arms. "You weren't so bad yourself," she jokes lightly when of course she means he was amazing too. He learns very quickly about what she needs.

Clark inhales her scent deeply and lets it fill him. He has a perfect memory yet he had seem to have forgotten how insanely lustfully hungry he could feel for a woman. His alien physiology meant he could, if he wanted to, make love to Dinah many more times but she was only human and he could feel her body start to relax as it headed towards slumber. He plants a few more gentle kisses and hears her sigh in contentment. "How did it go with Ev?" he asks, since they never found time to talk. It was in the door and then making mad passionate love.

Dinah shifts slightly against the warm solid mass that is Clark. "I talked her into joining but expect Huntress to have filled in her on what she didn't walk in on by next time you see her."

Clark groans and Dinah chuckles lightly at his reaction.

"It's for the best though?" Clark asks at what Dinah decided to have Ev join the BoPs.

"Yeah. Kijuro should go to jail but in case something goes wrong she's safer in a group."

"The desire for vengeance can be powerful."

Dinah's brow quirks slightly. The seriousness of his voice makes her think he is talking from personal experience. "It can," she agrees. "Even more so because it's his son."

"I'm not sure I can even imagine."

At that Dinah turns over in his arms so she can look into his face. She studies it for awhile before asking, "Can you even have children?"

Clark responds to that question with, "I'm not human Dinah."

Yes she knows that but it was all very human like in most aspects. "Are you even the male of your species?"

Clark's comical expression in reaction to that makes Dinah laugh hard. "What?" she asks him. "It's a legitimate question. How do you know you're not the one to bear children?"

"Because there's no place for a baby to...um...come out of," he waves that away.

"Oh well that's true I guess but once I've rested I could always do a search."

"I think you've searched me quite thoroughly already."

"Nothing wrong with making sure."

"You shouldn't tempt me with such images."

"Why? The thought turning you on?" Dinah's hands move down to a certain part of his anatomy and can feel that indeed yes it is turning him on. "Don't you ever tire?"

Clark thinks back on his red K episode and Maxima. He was pretty darn tired after that. "I do. It just takes awhile," he vaguely answers not wishing to dredge up another woman he slept with while in bed with Dinah. Besides Maxima, wherever she is because Clark has never seen nor heard of her again, may have been close to his physical equal but being with Dinah has been more enjoyable on many levels. He kisses her on the lips. "Just in case I don't say it enough I deeply care for you Dinah," he says , his voice brimming with strong emotions.

"I feel the same," she replies with the same emotions.

Clark pulls her close and she rests her head on the crook of his powerfully muscled shoulder. Her hand strokes his broad chest while his stroke up and down her back.

"Honestly Dinah I don't know if I can have children with humans," he says, returning to that topic. "Why did you ask?" he wants to know.

"Just curious. I'm not looking to have any right now or anything. It is just with Kijuro and..." she breaks into a laugh.

"What?"

"Oh remind me to tell you all about Misfit and Barbara sometime," she says and that is what made her laugh. Barbara acting like Misfit's mother without realising it. "Anyway it just made me think about the general subject of children," she explains.

"Ok."

"I'm serious though Clark. I'm 26 and not looking for kids right now. With our lives where would we fit that in?"

"Good point."

Although with her looks and Clark's combined any children would be gorgeous. Dinah can let herself think that much.

Clark stares at the ceiling as he feels Dinah's body slip into the total relaxation of sleep. Children. He hasn't thought about that possibility in a long time. Not since Lana.

Ok. It probably sounds stupid that a teenage boy thought about that but he obsessed over Lana for a long time to the point of imagining them living on the farm as a married couple with children running around.

With the passage of time he grew out of the fantasy and logical thinking kicked in. He's an alien, alone, amongst an entirely different species. In fact he can remember a documentary once where a scientist said that humans would have more in common, genetically, with an amoeba than an alien.

Clark mentally slaps himself. This is a silly train of thought. Dinah is not asking for them to have kids. It is way too early in their relationship for any such thoughts. Although Clark can't deny that under all the logic that adolescent fantasy never left him of living on this farm with children running around. It is a want he pushes away deep inside him and it is best left there...but still he can't help but wonder what any child he may have one day would be like.

* * *

**The Planet Almerac...**

A tall statuesque woman with titan tresses and green eyes, dressed in black and gold warrior's armour, bores a hole into all those in her presence with her merest gaze. Maxima, Queen of the Planet Almerac and Empresses of its associated Empire, sits on her throne listening to her council. Her council of war. The war against the Krenon Cyborgs had not gone as swiftly as Maxima had hoped. Rebels within the empire had seen it as their chance to try and gain independence for their worlds.

Never.

Maxima would not be remembered as the Queen who lost the empire her predecessors spilt their superior blood creating. She would crush these rebellions so completely they would never dare rise up against her again.

Unfortunately the dedication of such resources left her unable to fight an offensive campaign against the Krenon. For now her forces simply had to keep holding the border until the rebellions were put down. Once that was done Maxima would channel the full might of her Empire against the Krenon and show the genetic refuse for what they were. Inferior garbage that laughably called themselves lifeforms.

At the moment Maxima is listening as General Ultraa explains the successful defeat of a rebel army. Ultraa was a tall muscular man with red hair. Maxima had once considered mating with him but that was no longer necessary. He was, however, an excellent leader of men, a clever strategist and more importantly during this time of rebellion his loyalty was without question.

Ultraa is just finishing describing his rout(the term he would use to describe his victory) when there is an explosion that rocks the palace.

Maxima's brow furrows instantly in annoyance. "What was that?" she demands to know with all her Queenly ire.

Just then a common guardsman bursts in, his uniform burnt off in places and obvious sign of injury. "Rebels!" he shouts. "Attacking!"

Maxima roars in anger. "They dare!" she screams, almost apoplectic with rage that any would dare attack her own palace. Heads will roll for this! And she means that literally!

Using sensors that scan the palace Maxima tracks the attack. She assumed at first they were coming for her. A direct, if foolish, attempt to end her life but they veered off down a corridor away from her towards her private quarters...towards her...

_'No!' _It was a desperate denial of the situation that was before her yes but it was the only thing that made sense. They weren't after her. They were after her child who was under guard in that area of the palace.

Before any of her generals can stop her she is gone, moving as fast as all her abilities, granted to her by generations of selective breeding, allow her to.

* * *

They were close. The small group of rebels who had stormed the palace were close to their goal of killing Maxima's heir. They started off as a dozen. They were down to 5 but that was enough. They just had to get through these last few guards that they were firing at with their weapons. Streams of energy from hand-held weapons are exchanged and the guards go down.

The 5 rebels charge and blast through the door. They search the room. The cot is empty. In the corner they spot a female servant of Maxima's cowering with something in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

The target was in their sight.

It was not an easy decision to take a life so young and innocent but it was necessary. The bloodline of the tyrant queen would not continue.

They aim their weapons and fire at the woman and the child in her arms. She dies quickly and the blanket the child is wrapped in is soon torn with holes as the child surely shares the same fate.

So focussed are they on completing their goal 3 are already dead by the time the 2 remaining rebels spot Maxima, sword in hand, blood dripping off its tip.

Expletives of the worst kind escape her lips as she curses them. Another swing of her sword and there is only 1 left. The last though is already making movement. Maxima's killing of his colleague has left her open. A dagger in his hand soon is slicing into her side. The tyrant queen will fall by his hands even if he knows he will join her in death very shortly. Of course none of them who volunteered for this mission honesty believed they would survive it. They and he will be remembered as great heroes for their people and martyrs in their fight for freedom.

The sound of the tyrant queen crying out in pain gives him much pleasure. Suddenly green eyes full of a rage and power that make him tremble glare at him. A bloodied hand wraps around his neck and he is lifted and slammed into a wall.

The tyrant queen pulls the knife out of her side and slams it into his shoulder so hard it ends up pinning him to the wall. His cries of pain echo.

The tyrant places her hands over the wound he has managed to inflict. "Death to the tyrant!" he yells at her through his own pain.

For that outburst she backhands him across the face leaving a stain of red blood, the tyrant's blood upon his cheek. She roughly grabs his face and squeezes almost to the point of breaking bones. "Not today rebel filth!" she hisses in pure, unrestrained anger.

The tyrant picks up the sword she dropped when his knife had struck home. Her death will not come before his it seems.

Without one more word from her, without question, without even knowing his name or why he chose to defy her, she strikes and his head falls away from his body.

Maxima breathes hard, her rage and anger swirling inside her. They'll pay. They'll all pay. Every single traitor will fall by her hand. She will have her vengeance. Worlds will burn, stars will be consumed. It matters not the toll of death. They will know her pain, her rage, her fury. They will know what she feels at the loss of her child.

Footsteps.

More traitors to kill.

Maxima readies herself.

Ultraa with a dozen palace guards rushes to defend his Queen. He finds her, injured, amongst 5 dead bodies, one headless, pinned to the wall. "My Queen?"

Her head snaps in his direction and Ultraa takes a step back. She is lost to her temper. He has only seen it once before. She levelled a whole section of the palace that day and this...this is much more intense as it is mixed with the pain of loss. The Heir must be gone.

Maxima makes one step toward them.

Ultraa would not fight his queen. If die he must die he will.

Maxima readies to strike when a sound pierces through her blind rage. The wailing of a child. Her child.

Maxima moves as a blur of motion to the dead body of her servant. She pulls the arms apart and opens the ruined blanket and inside is a female bairn only a matter of months old, with the same fiery hair as her mother, wailing loudly, the bairn's face almost as red as her hair.

Maxima picks up her daughter and brings her daughter to her bosom. Maxima slides to the floor as she rocks the child gently to calm her and as she does so Maxima's own rage begins to fades. Her daughter always has that effect upon her.

After her daughter was born Maxima had been surprised by the depth of emotion this tiny little bundle of genetics could generate within her. She had never been a sentimental person to say the least or one who cared much about anyone but herself but her daughter was the one being in this universe that Maxima would give her life for.

Her daughter was perfection in every way.

She had perfect DNA. Scans had shown Maxima's DNA had combined perfectly with the Kryptonian who was the girl's father. It was perfectly stable. Her daughter was the perfect combination of the parents. Maxima's beauty was there but clearly there was features of the father. The dimples in the cheeks were definitely his. Maxima can remember those fondly. He was a most beautiful looking man even if they only shared one night together.

Maxima's efforts begin to calm her daughter. The injury in her own side is irrelevant. If it didn't kill her instantly she would survive. That is her nature. That is what has always defined her from her earliest days.

Maxima takes a hand stained in her own blood and brushes some of her daughter's red hair as the babe calms more in the presence of her mother.

Maxima's rage has subsided and she is now thinking coherently enough to check her daughter for injury. It is miraculous, considering the state of her servant, that her daughter is unharmed. That is when she sees her daughter is not unharmed. There are laser burns on the body.

Anger anew rises within Maxima's very soul. Whoever plotted this will know her wrath.

Maxima then blinks as she watches the burns heal before her eyes. Even she did not heal as rapidly as this. Must come from the father.

"My Queen?"

Maxima looks up to see Ultraa standing over this scene of mother and daughter. "Are there any rebels still alive?" she inquires, as her rational side begins to reassert itself over her powerfully intense emotional side.

"A couple," Ultraa reports.

"Interrogate them. I want to know who is behind this. Make them talk. Whatever it takes!" she declares. And once she knows where they are from she will have vengeance upon them like they could not imagine in their worst nightmare.

"Yes My Queen. The treacherous dogs' tongues will not remain silent for long. I swear it!" Ultraa vows.

Maxima nods and looks down on her daughter one more who is now calm at being safely ensconced in her mother's arms.

"My Queen. You require a healer," Ultraa says with deep concern for her wound.

Maxima scoffs. "I'll live," she dismisses that. She signals Ultraa to come closer. He bends down. "I have been betrayed," she hisses in pure hate.

"I know," Ultraa agrees. "The palace's defences cannot be breached this easily."

"Not without help," Maxima says with spite. "Find whoever is responsible Ultraa and when you do I will sentence them to the slowest, most excruciating, method of execution I can conceive of."

"Yes my Queen. I shall not fail. The traitors will be hunted down and weeded out from blighting your luminous presence," he promises while fawning praise upon her.

"Go. Leave me!" she commands.

Ultraa does so but leaves an entire brigade of guards to protect the Queen and the Princess.

"It's alright my darling," Maxima coos to her daughter. "I will protect you. The traitors will pay for daring to hurt you. I'll see their blood used to stain a new blanket for you so you may never forget this day," she promises.

Her daughter has calmed completely and gurgles slightly, innocently unaware of the dark thoughts and feelings swirling around inside her mother.

Maxima allows her daughter to wrap her finger in the chubby little hand. Even so young she had a strong grip. She would be a great warrior some day with a grip like that. She would be a great Queen.

Maxima stares into her daughter's eyes and smiles warmly. She always feels so much...love when she looks into those eyes of deep cerulean blue.

* * *

_Author's Note: Been awhile since we've seen Maxima, well over a year in fact so that makes Clark's daughter with her a good few months old. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; 3 months later and new threats are starting to make their move._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**3 months later...**

"Well I'll be a Whistling Dixie!"

"If you say so...Dixie."

"Don't get cute Kent."

"I can't help it Chloe. It's my natural state of being."

"How in the hell do you have a girlfriend again?"

"Farmboy charm. Never fails."

"Yeah. Right. Look into my eyes Kent and see someone it failed on."

"Yes well you are the exception to many rules Chlo."

"What happened to the polite Kansas farmboy?"

"He's still here. I was paying you a complement."

"Didn't seem like one."

"As I said. Rules. Exception. You."

"With vocabulary like that tell me how in the hell are you a writer at my newspaper again?"

"I told you. Farmboy charm."

Clark and Chloe's bantering is interrupted by guffawing from a blond woman looking stunning in a golden dress to match her golden locks. Dinah had accompanied Clark as his date to the Metropolis press awards and Clark had just sat back down at the table after winning an award. That was what Chloe was in shock about...and so was Clark frankly.

Dinah draws in breath. Not only did Clark look dapper in a suit she gets the best entertainment possible with Clark bantering with his boss...and as for how he got her...well the usual way. He's such a nice guy it isn't hard to fall for him. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Congratulations Clark," she says, truly meaning it. He was a great writer.

Clark's response is a huge warm smile and a look of tender affection at his girlfriend.

From the neighbouring table there is muttering. "How the hell did he do it?"

The muttering comes from Lois Lane.

"Do what?" Jimmy asks her, as he stuffs down some food. The great thing about these award get togethers is the food...and Lana dressing up. Boy does she look incredible. Jimmy regularly has to pinch himself at the fact he's dating her.

"Kent," Lois starts to clarify. Over the last 3 months she had bumped into Clark Kent more often at press junkets and conferences and alike and saw him a bumbling farmboy mostly so how he is getting an award is beyond her. "His expose on the Churches that got him that award."

The Churches, Bill Sr and Bill Jr, father and son, were prominent Metropolis businessmen who ran a convenience store chain only Clark had exposed it all as a front for Intergang and now the Churches were looking at an extended stretch behind bars thanks to him.

"Forget the award," Steve Lombard, sports writer, man with a 80s throwback moustache, says. "I want to know how he managed to bag a woman that hot!"

"Could you try not to be a chauvinist pig for 10 minutes Lombard," Lois criticises.

Lombard makes a face at Lois but it didn't detract from his point. The woman Kent brought with him was stunning and he was a geek. Lombard couldn't see how Kent managed it.

"Didn't you get 3 awards Lois," Lana speaks up, reminding Lois of the 3 glass and metal awards that sit on the table.

"Should have been 4," Lois grumbles, feeling Kent robbed her of one.

Lana rolls her eyes. Lois wasn't a bad person but she could be terribly difficult to like on occasions like now. Of course Lana was naturally thrilled Clark was doing so well in his career and that it got recognised with an award.

Lana, herself, has several awards for her fashion designs. Not that it's a competition or anything about who has more trophies. That would be silly and shallow...but she does have more!

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

Martian Manhunter. Wonder Woman. The Flash. Green Lantern. Aquaman. Batman.

The big 6 sit around the table having their regular meetings that these days are often tense and terse affairs due to the difference between those who believe they need to take a more authoritarian, interventionist and harsher approach to dealing with the criminals and those that stick to the original aim of the Justice League as an organisation that inspired by example.

Right now Diana is trying not to smash the table to bits in a fit of temper as she listens to J'onn give the description of Lex Luthor's latest exploits. That man is driving her close to just flying up to him and snapping his neck. It would be so easy and solve so many problems.

Diana tries to calm herself. Those are not thoughts befitting of her. She's a warrior yes but there is a difference between killing in battle and murder. It is just Luthor drives her to the brink. As an Amazon she has a short temper as it is.

"Why did the Injustice League attack this particular government facility?" Hal asks Batman, who has been leading the investigation, working alongside J'onn.

"It's not an official government facility," Batman reports.

"Which means?" Flash asks.

"Black ops. Off the book stuff," Hal guesses.

"More than likely," Batman confirms. "Which means the government won't be forthcoming into revealing what was kept there that Luthor had the Injustice League steal."

Diana mutters in Greek under her breath.

Hal shakes his head at the sight of her. She's been tetchier than usual lately. What he got off overhearing gossip in the commissary is that Diana broke up with her boyfriend so Hal is going to go with that is what has her so tense but, hey, Hal understands. Break-ups aren't fun so he can give her some slack.

Batman vows to keep up the investigation. J'onn moves the subject on to an incident involving Aquaman and an oil tanker that ran aground.

"I was wondering when we'd get onto that overreaction," Flash says.

Aquaman shoots Flash a death glare. "Overreaction?" he questions that in a sharp tone.

"Dude you threatened to go to war with the entire continent of Europe," Flash counters with.

"It was a European company that owned that tanker and caused untold destruction to my kingdom. I have a right to recompense and for them to take responsibility!"

"You threatened to drown their capitals," Flash reminds Aquaman of what he said.

"That was just to get their attention."

"There are better ways to do it. May I suggest mermaids in skimpy bikinis with fruity drinks."

"Are you serious?" Aquaman asks, not believing that Flash is joking about this.

"I could be. I choose not to be. That's why I'm a hit with the ladies and you're rated as the 2nd grumpiest hero after Bats."

"How is this clown a member of this council again?" Aquaman wants to know.

"Because I helped found this organisation. Remember. In fact I'm pretty certain you were there. You know the White Martian invasion that we stopped that brought us together. Then again I suppose you could be like a goldfish. Their memory's what? 5 seconds long."

Aquaman starts to reach for his trident.

Hal raises his ring and makes it glow. "Don't think about it Aquafresh," he warns the King of Atlantis off.

Aquaman's hand moves way but his expression is one of being most displeased.

"Now say 'One is not amused'," Flash jumps in with a faux-English accent doing an impression of the Queen of England.

"I think that's enough Flash," Diana says sternly, feeling she has allowed this to go on long enough.

Flash leans back in his chair. Forgive him for trying to inject humour. He's only stuck around here because Hal asked him to...for good reasons Wally will admit when he thought on it later. Hal was right. Someone needed to keep the grumps around here on their toes and there was no-one better equipped than the fastest man alive.

"Any other topics?" J'onn asks.

Hal raises his hand. "Yeah I just like to say with Superman's help I've been making some inroads into Intergang's operations although I still can't seem to track down this mysterious leader of theirs."

In fact Hal could say that in the last few months he has spent enough time around Clark to call him a friend. Clark was...a nice guy. That an easy compliment to give but in Clark's case true. Of course Clark was also dating Dinah. Lucky dog!

Dark expressions flitter across the face of Batman and Aquaman at the mention of Superman.

"How much longer are we going to just let Superman run around like a loose cannon?"Aquaman demands to know.

"And here we go again," Flash mutters in exasperation with a roll of his eyes. They have had this debate before. It never ends well.

Diana looks to Batman, her expression, as always, schooled to hide her feelings. "I thought you said you were going to speak to Black Canary about that."

"He did," Hal cuts in first with an amused chuckle.

"What is funny?" Diana asks Hal.

Hal laughs a little more. "What Dinah threatened to do to Bruce if he didn't back off." It involved the removal of certain body parts unique to the male species.

Diana looks to Bruce one more, her head cocked to the side slightly curious.

Batman's expression is grim. "She is letting her feelings get in the way," he bluntly dismisses Dinah's flawed rebuttal as it was.

"Well at least she has some," Flash accuses.

Batman glares back with the Bat-scowl.

Flash ignores it and says, "But boy am I jealous of Supes. I mean Dinah...she's hot!"

"Can we please keep personal relationships and opinions on whose 'hot' out of League business," Diana decrees in a cold harsh tone.

Flash open his mouth to rebuttal but Hal kicks him in the shin. He leans over and whispers into Wally's ear, "For once keep your mouth shut or Diana will probably break your jaw."

Wally considers that for a moment and realises that Hal is more than probably correct. Diana has been super short tempered since her break-up.

Aquaman shakes his head. "I thought we agreed Superman needed controlled due to his power," he reminds the group, sounding more than a little frustrated at how long this issue has seemed to drag on.

"We also agreed that due to Superman's power any attempt to coerce him would be unwise," J'onn reminds Aquaman. "We need to persuade him and if Black Canary's reaction to Batman in an indication I assume Superman is not open to that possibility at the moment." He turns to Hal. "You've spent the most time with him Hal."

"Yeah I have and you're right J'onn he isn't open to joining. He's happy where he is acting on his own," Hal confirms.

"And we're just leaving it like that?" Aquaman questions, clearly unhappy at the idea.

"Why not?" Hal asks back. "Is he causing any trouble? No. Does he help people? Yes. In fact as I recall didn't he dive down to the bottom of the Gulf and seal that leaking oil well last month. I thought you of all people would be grateful to him for that."

"I am...although it shouldn't have been necessary. I have told your surface world governments time and again that my tolerance for these oil rigs of yours only goes so far. Believe me when I say the limits of my patience are drawing near."

"You have patience?" Flask queries in surprise in his tone.

Hal sniggers at that one and Aquaman's hand once more reaches for his trident.

J'onn makes the save before it goes too far. "I think that concludes today's meeting. As Hal said Superman is causing no interference in our operations at the moment and therefore we can leave him be. Meeting adjourned!"

The meeting breaks up. Diana goes to stand by the window and look out at the Earth as she thinks things over.

Superman.

Clark Kent.

He's a lot more popular than she is according to her publicist.

Hera. She has a publicist. When did that happen? She knows she is an Ambassador for her people and that she needs to get a message across but a publicist?

Diana thinks she has lost track of her purpose somewhere along the way. After she and Tom broke up...well Tom broke up with her to be truthful. Said she never gave him any time and always found other so-called more important things to do. Diana almost broke his jaw in response for speaking as if he was blameless.

It takes two to Tango as the saying goes. It takes 2 for a relationship to dissolve. He never understood her purpose. He thought everything should revolve around him. Well it doesn't!

Good thing she quit her job at the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Seeing Tom regularly would have been difficult and besides that job had become a distraction. When she took up the job it had been necessary but the world has changed since then. She needs to focus on the big threats. Luthor. Intergang.

Anything else is an unnecessary distraction and once those threats are gone it will be much easier to impose a more disciplined order upon the world. Like she promised her mother. A New Order for this world is needed and Diana is determined she will be the one to make sure the world gets it.

* * *

**A Secret Cadmus Base...**

"This has gone on long enough. Luthor needs to be dealt with," General Samuel Lane demands as he walks through the underground facility.

He is walking with Amanda Waller. "If it was that simple General believe me I would have done it. It is not...especially now."

General Lane fumes. "What did he steal?"

"We're still doing an inventory to see what's missing but no doubt more than enough to have us both shot for treason should it ever get released to the public."

"Leverage," General Lane assumes what Luthor will use what he stole for.

"No doubt. This forces us to make deals with him as distasteful as it is."

"Luthor is exactly what is wrong with this country," General Lane derides the man and what he sees as a weakening and failure of the country he loves.

"Lex Luthor is also a genius and an extremely wealthy man. He has many senators in his back pocket and this is before we get to the Injustice League."

"This is what this whole project is suppose to be about Waller. Developing the weapons to take down organisations like the Injustice League, the Justice League and any other superpowered demi-gods that choose to set up home on our planet and in my country."

"In time we'll find a way to come up with a permanent solution to Lex Luthor but for now we will have to...humour him and play along."

"How did he find that facility? And how does he know of us?"

"My best guess at this point...Roulette."

"You promised to deal with her," Lane reminds Waller, deeply unhappy at that failure and loose end.

"I couldn't find her," Waller defends herself. "She was...she still is being protected. It makes sense if it is Luthor."

Lane could see that. Luthor has Roulette and she told the annoying little rich boy about Cadmus and he sought and found a way to protect himself...at least for the moment. But Luthor's time will come.

Waller and Lane step into a large open room in the middle of which is a liquid filled tube. As they step closer what becomes visible within the tube is an adolescent female with varying tubes attached to her to feed nutrients and wires inserted into her head.

Waller and Lane comes to a stop in front of it where Dr Emil Hamilton, who oversees the project, also is.

"How is it doing?" Lane asks, deliberately using the impersonal term of 'it'. It was a weapon. Not a person as far as General Lane was concerned.

"Project Donna is maturing satisfactorily," Dr Hamilton replies. "There will no way to know for certain how successful our programming of her mind will be until we wake her up." That's what the wires in her head were for. They were in essence downloading information directly into her brain.

"Lets drop the 'her' doctor. It's not a person," Lane berates the scientist.

"Of course not," Dr Hamilton humours the General.

"What is the status of its DNA? Has it stabilised?" Waller wants to know.

"Yes. We seem to be past any instability."

"What instability?" Lane asks, peeved at not knowing about this.

"When the embryo was only a few days old the DNA became unstable. There was a risk it would unwind...that contrary to our belief the Amazon Queen's DNA could not handle the extra genetics we inserted. However it passed and the DNA has stabilised."

"What abilities will it have?"

"Uncertain until we let her...it out and test them. We know what abilities we tried to insert into the genetic code. What ones have taken and what ones DONNA will be able to access are still open questions but DONNA is a prototype so uncertainty is par for the course."

"How much longer until its ready?" Lane wants to know.

"We're slowing DONNA's growth down now she is in adolescence. Currently she is approximately 15 years old physically. We hope to stabilise the physical age at approximately 18 years old. A few more weeks and we can release her...it for testing."

Lane leans closer to peer into the tube. "It will be under our control?"

"Obedience to orders is the first directive we programmed into DONNA's mind. This is hard-wired so to speak into her...its brain structure. It can't ignore it any more than a machine can ignore what it is programmed to do. Of course DONNA is much more complex than any machine. As directed it will be the perfect soldier trained in combat and strategy at least on a par with Wonder Woman."

General Lane glances at Hamilton. The way he keeps slipping into calling this thing a her is a sign of a worrying attachment. He might have to have Hamilton removed from his position if he can't keep objectivity. He looks to Waller. "What about Lord's idea of our own team?" he asks.

"It's coming along slowly. In that regard I want to discuss a possible leader for the team."

"Who?"

"Superman?"

"The alien?" Lane almost yells in disbelief.

"He's very popular at the moment. He would bring public support for our initiative...and we would better be able to study him for weaknesses if we bring him inside."

Waller had a point Lane had to concede. "Do you have a roster drawn up yet?"

"Yes. I have the files in my office if you would like to review them."

"I would," Lane decides.

"Dr Hamilton. We'll leave you to your work. Excellent job so far," Waller praises him before she and Lane leave.

Emil turns to his creation and places a hand on his tube. "I'm sorry about that. Calling you an 'it'," he apologises and explains. "These military types just don't see you for what you are. I do. You're so special Donna. More special than people like Lane will ever be able to understand."

Inside the tube Donna's eyes open. Sky-blue eyes almost identical to Wonder Woman's. They gaze upon her creator through the translucent liquid she floats in.

_'I know father,' _Donna thinks to herself in her head. _'I know you have taught me much more than I was suppose to know. It helps me understand who am I. What am I. What I am suppose to do. I know what they want. They want me to be their weapon to destroy my sister and her Justice League...and I shall. They will be swept away...along with the fools who order you around unjustly. Who berate you and insult you. I'll see justice done for you father. I'll reshape the world for you __until a New Order has been established where we are both seen rightly for what we are.'_

Donna's eyes narrow with determination and the glass tube she is held within starts to crack...

* * *

**The Luthor Mansion, Metropolis...**

Some days Roulette really hates her life. Every day she hates Lex Luthor. She came to him for protection. She found herself under his thumb with no way out. That was over 4 months ago by her count.

Right now she is in the sub-levels beneath Lex's mansion as he and some scientists work on a device he had his Injustice League steal from Cadmus along with several hard drives. Enough information to blackmail Cadmus into any deal Lex desires.

What confuses Roulette at the moment is why she is here. She asks that very question.

Lex doesn't look up from his work but does reply. "Tell me Roulette how informed are you on the Multiverse theory?"

Roulette's expression becomes puzzled. "Is that to do with parallel universes?"

"Very good," Lex praises her. "Yes. It is precisely that. The current theory goes we exist as one of 52 universes. All of these universes exist together and usually events in one have no effect on the others."

"Usually?" Roulette questions Lex's use of that words.

"The Justice League aren't as forthcoming and honest as they claim...or use to claim. A few years ago one of those other universes opened a doorway into ours. Now what is interesting about this particular universe is that the Justice League of that reality got tired of playing this protracted game of hero vs villain we are going through. They, in their righteousness, decided to impose order and discipline...forcefully imposed."

"Lethal force?" Roulette asks.

"Yes and more."

"More?"

"They decided their world was a mess and that they could run things more efficiently."

"They took over the world?"

"All hail the Justice Lords!" Lex mock chants.

"How do you know this?" Roulette has to ask.

"Because I helped defeat them."

"Defeat them?"

"Having brought order to their world they got bored and built a device to see into other realities. Upon finding ours and deeming it a chaotic mess our fallen heroes turned tyrannical dictators decided they would impose their order upon this world," Lex narrates the tale.

"How have I never heard of this?" Roulette asks, since surely someone would have noticed these Justice Lords trying to take over the world.

"A little deal between the Justice League and the government to bury it. Imagine what the public would say if they saw how thin the line is from hero to dictator. The League agreed to this to protect their image. The government agreed to this to prevent a panic and buy themselves time to prepare...to find a way to counter the Justice League."

"Cadmus," Roulette realises. "This is what caused Cadmus to be created."

"Yes. Now as we don't live under a tyrannical regime you can safely assume the Justice Lords were defeated...thanks to me."

"What did you do?"

"Oh a little invention of mine. A Power Disrupter that could strip any superpowered being of their inhuman might."

"You helped the Justice League?" Roulette queries in disbelief. Lex hates them. Why would he help them?

"A deal's a deal. I helped them. Certain lawsuits were dropped against me. I always uphold my deals."

"The Disrupter?" Roulette asks as in what happened to the device.

"Handed over to Wonder Woman. Part of the deal."

"And you never built another?"

"It required a rare and unique magical crystal to work."

"A one of a kind crystal," Roulette can safely guess.

"Indeed," Lex confirms.

"What happened afterwards?"

"The Justice Lords were sent back to their reality and their dimensional gateway equipment was brought back here and left in the hands of the government until I acquired it recently."

Roulette understands. The device Lex is working on. "This is the gateway device."

"It is."

"Why?"

Lex finally stops to look at her with a curious strange smile on his face. "The answer is obvious. To use it of course." He turns to his scientists. "Activate it," he orders.

The device is activated and a square of green energy appears on the far wall. Lex starts adjusting the controls and fuzzy outlines begin to be seen. More adjustments and the image clarifies.

"Looks like Metropolis," Roulette comments.

"It is," Lex confirms. "Only it's not this world's Metropolis."

"Can we be seen?" Roulette asks.

"No. On this setting it is a one-way viewer." Lex turns to the scientists. "Start scanning for the selected targets," he orders.

"Yes Mr Luthor," they respond obediently.

"What targets?" Roulette has to ask because Lex tells her nothing nor volunteers information.

"The Justice Lords."

A puzzled expression comes to Roulette's brow. "Why?"

"Because my dear Roulette we're going to pay them a visit."

* * *

Across Metropolis Dinah has accompanied Clark back to his apartment. He had finally decided that for ease he needed to live in the city though he would go home to the farm every so often. Dinah often went with him. Dinah was not a country gal but she did appreciate a place where they could spend time utterly alone and take a break from the madness that can be their lives.

Their relationship was deepening and her feelings were very strong. She wasn't sure whether she was truly in love with Clark yet but the idea has crossed her mind more than once but after Ollie she felt the need to be more cautious this time before fully opening her heart.

After they enter the apartment she watches Clark try to find a place to put his award. She has to smile when it ends up behind the picture of him when he was younger with his parents. That illustrated perfectly Clark's priorities in life. Funny how as Superman everyone seems to love him when in reality he's this shy almost retiring personality...except in the bedroom. That's where Clark seems to balance out his chi by being surprisingly wild and imaginative.

Dinah can't help but smile wider as she thinks on that. That's definitely one benefit of dating him and that part of their relationship she definitely loves.

Dinah moves to stand next to him and she picks up the photo. "I'm sure they would have been proud of you," she asserts about what they would have thought of him winning his award.

"You think so?"

"I do," she says and implies they would be too. Having never met them and never going to meet them, since they had died, Dinah could only go on Clark's stories of his parents but she thinks she is correct in her judgement.

That part of their relationship was definitely improving where they could talk about things...sometimes painful things. It wasn't perfect. Clark still refused to talk about Krypton and well there were things Dinah didn't want to talk about either. As she said she wasn't ready to fully open her heart yet. It was a work in progress and only time would tell whether they both could let down those final few barriers that would decide whether this was a relationship to last for the rest of their lives.

Clark leans down and kisses Dinah softly on her cheek as thanks for her words. Although in that dress she is wearing it takes quite a lot of self-control on his part not to rip it off. It had been a long night having to look at her in that and know he couldn't really touch her the way the more primal side of him was wanting to.

That physical part of their relationship was definitely something he loved. Even if he had to control his vast strength Dinah had been extremely supportive in exploring that sexual side of his nature. He hungered for her in ways he has only rarely felt before.

3 months ago he was certain he was falling in love with her but Clark cannot say for certain whether he does love Dinah yet. He loves things about her. The soft, gentle humorous side under her tough exterior. He even doesn't mind the way she can be bossy on occasion because she only does that when Clark needs to be told off.

They have had disagreements. What couple doesn't? And there are things he has not been willing to open up and share with her and that would be the issue about letting himself fall completely in love with her. There is still a part of himself he won't let her see and he thinks there's a part of her too he hasn't seen. Sooner or later he'll have to choose whether he opens up and falls in love with her. He has to decide whether Dinah's 'The One' so to speak.

Dinah places the picture frame back into its place. While there were still issues for her and Clark's future for now she could still just enjoy the moment. They were still going through that early stage where everything is still a rush of hormones and lust. She moves in front of Clark and wraps her arms around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes she captures his lips with her in a long sensual kiss.

She pulls back a little breathless. "Just to let you know I got you an award too."

"Really?" Clark asks, interested.

Dinah smiles and nods. "It even has a name."

"What name?"

Dinah brings her lips to his ears and whispers in her most seductive voice, "Victoria Secrets." She then steps away and slowly starts to walk towards the bedroom, her hand reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress. She undoes it and lets the dress slip off of her. She steps out of the dress piled on the floor and pauses to give Clark a moment to see her. The look on his face makes every penny she spent on this lingerie worth it.

Clark's eyes take every moment to take in every inch of Dinah's spectacular body. "Oh momma," he murmurs.

Dinah grins at that one. She can get him to say that a lot. "Well I'm off to bed!" she announces. "It's shame there's no big strong hero to keep me warm!" she teases.

It all happens in a blink of an eye that Dinah finds herself sprawled on her back with a very interested man atop of her. A man who is planting kisses all over her, making her moan with pleasure. "I'm going to get you very, very hot," Clark promises her in a whisper.

"I only asked for warm," Dinah gasps out under his ministrations.

"I'm overachieving."

"That's really good overachieving," Dinah can confirm as her body already feels pretty hot.

"God you're gorgeous," Clark has to say.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were only dating me for my body."

"Not just your body," he says and a 'bad boy' grin adorns his face. "But I would be lying if I didn't say it was a fringe benefit." Hey he might be a mild-mannered farmboy at heart but he is still a man and Dinah's a beautiful woman.

Dinah laughs and then sighs in pleasure as Clark leisurely explores her body. She may not be ready to open her heart full yet but if living in the moment feels this good she can live with that for awhile longer.

* * *

Elsewhere in Metropolis that same night Bruno Mannheim enters a darkened room where he will meet his boss...Intergang's boss. He sees the silhouette of a large well-built male figure against the window. His boss has his back to Mannheim.

"Speak," Mannheim's boss commands in a tone of a man who is well versed in giving orders.

"It's about Kent."

"The reporter?"

"Yeah. When are we goin to do something about him. He's been on our case for months and he put Church and son behind bars."

"An admirable achievement," the boss says in praise.

Mannheim frowns at that. "Are we doing something about him or not?"

"No."

"No?" Mannheim questions.

"You heard him!" another voice snaps from the shadows to Mannheim's right.

"Ease up on him my love," the boss tries to mollify. "He is only human."

Mannheim hears a 'humph' of irritation coming from her. He knows it's a woman but he has never seen her face.

"Is there any other issues?" the boss asks, effectively shutting down the Clark Kent angle because his decision is made and nothing is to be done to the reporter for reasons the boss doesn't feel any need to share.

"Yeah. Superman. Green Lantern. Black Canary. They've been making our operations in Metropolis difficult...almost impossible," Mannheim complains about the 3 heroes.

"I am aware," the boss states flatly, almost sounding bored by being told something he already knew.

"And are we doing something about that?"

"Yes."

Mannheim's face breaks out into a smile.

"We're scaling down our operations in Metropolis."

Bruno's face falls. "What?" he says in a disbelieving whisper.

"We're pulling back and then you will use our contacts with the media and the local governance to ensure Superman gets the praise for it."

"You want Superman to be more popular?" Mannheim queries because even he can see that would be the result.

"That will be the result, yes."

"Why?"

"Not your concern."

"I think it is."

"I don't keep you around to think. Just to do what I command. If you can't do that then I'll find someone who can and leave your fate to my beloved," the boss states coldly yet in an oddly flat tone, never raising his voice.

Mannheim gulps. He had never seen the act itself. Only others who had tried to resist the current boss' takeover of Intergang dead at the hands of the woman...and he was in the room at the time but whatever happened took place so fast he didn't register it until he suddenly found himself standing amongst the corpses of his now dead colleagues. "Of course I will carry out your orders," Mannheim says, suddenly a smaller looking man.

"Good. Now leave us."

Mannheim departs quickly. Once he has the woman in the shadows walks over to her beloved. She gently places her hand on his shoulder. "Superman. Is he who you think?" she asks.

"The resemblance is uncanny. There is no doubt in my mind. He is Jor-El's son."

"And you intend to build him up to be these humans' saviour?"

"It will serve our plans better for the humans to see one of our kind as a hero when the time comes to bring much needed discipline to this world. It will make their acceptance of our rule all the easier."

"And what of Kal-El? What is his part in this order?"

"He will stand beside me. I am his Godfather after all. That alone earns him the right to choose."

"And if he doesn't choose to join you?"

"Then he will kneel before me as my servant the same as everyone else. That is the fate of all those foolish enough to defy my will. That is the fate of all those who try to stand against the New Order!"

* * *

_Author's Note: While I deliberately leave it unsaid who it is that is Intergang's boss I think there are enough clues for you to know. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; I've mentioned them before and now you get to see them as Lex pays a visit to the world of the Justice Lords._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning Dinah wakes to the smell of cooking tickling her nose. She smiles to herself. Clark must be cooking her breakfast. She rolls on to her back and stretches out some muscles.

Because of the way being a hero makes demands on her life Dinah really appreciates the times she can have normal like right now. Waking up in her boyfriend's bed after a night of passion...that's a normal everyday thing. Millions of women experience that.

Ok so her boyfriend is a superpowered alien but apart from that it's pretty normal.

Dinah snuggles back up under the covers and tries to enjoy the last few minutes before she has to wake up fully. She'll have to get up for work soon. Since she pretty much lived in Metropolis full time now she needed to earn a living and having thought about doing this for awhile decided to go ahead and do it.

She set up a martial arts school.

She has the skills why not use them and earn some money by teaching others.

Clark had been fully supportive of her saying if it is what she truly wished to do he was behind her 100%.

Dinah can hear the door to the bedroom open and soft steps walk towards her. The bed dips as a weight sits down and then warm lips kiss her gently on her shoulder.

"I know you're awake," Clark whispers to her.

"Really?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Your heart rate is different when you're awake from when you're asleep."

Dinah opens her eyes and looks at Clark with a curious expression. "You listen to my heart?"

Clark smiles adorably at her and places his hand over her chest and his fingers gently start to beat out the identical rhythm her heart beats at. "All the time. Every person's heart has its own unique pattern and I can hear them. Yours helps me sleep."

"How?"

"Because it means I'm with the woman I really care for."

Huh. Dinah didn't know about that. Seems 4 months into this relationship and they still have new things to learn about each other. She sits herself up while Clark places the tray he brought with him on her lap.

Dinah smiles at the fact he always, without fail, places a little flower in a tiny vase, on the tray. She bites into her toast and glances at the clock on the bedside table. She almost chokes. "You let me sleep in!" she screams.

"You look so cute when you're asleep it would have been a sin to wake you up."

"Oh no. Your clever words won't save you this time. I have a school to open Clark," she chastises him.

"And you also have a boyfriend who can move at supersonic speeds and can get you there in seconds if you ask him," he calmly argues back.

"Oh. Good point."

"Did you forget?"

"No. I didn't forget. It is just I don't look at you Clark and see Superman. I see Clark Kent."

"There's not much difference between them Dinah," Clark points out. His brow then furrows. "Dinah do you want me to just be 'normal'?"

"What?" she asks, confused by that question.

"Do you want me to just be the human farmboy turned reporter Clark Kent?"

"No. Of course not. I told you I don't want you to be anything but yourself." Dinah pauses and tries to explain herself better. "I didn't forget who you are Clark. It is just more I look at you and don't really think about your powers because that's not what I'm attracted to about you. I like you the person. Is this making sense?"

"Some."

"Also I'm use to being independent Clark. Doing things for myself and not relying on anyone."

"I'm not asking you to rely on me Dinah. I let you sleep because it was a late night and you simply need more rest than I do." Clark sighs. "Dinah there are always going to be these differences. I can't be human."

Dinah manages a smile. "Clark. Differences are what makes a relationship interesting. People who are too similar would bore each other silly."

"Is this an opposites attract thing?"

"No. That's a myth. People who are polar opposites from each other have nothing in common whatsoever and therefore have no basis to form a relationship...well not one that would last for any length of time. It's shades of grey. You need to have common interests yet be different enough to keep it interesting. Whether that's enough for it to work...that's the question no-one can have ahead of time."

"Are we working?"

"I like to think we are. I'm happy with where we are."

"I'm happy too."

"And you see how mature we are. We're sitting here talking about it instead of letting it fester and yelling at each other."

Clark looks at her oddly. "You take pride in that," he picked up from her tone.

"Hell yeah. Clark...we haven't talked a lot about our past relationships but for me...mistakes were made and I like to think I learned something from them."

"You yelled at me last week," Clark reminds her.

"I was having a bad day and sometimes your lame humour won't cut it no matter how cute you are."

"Oh I'm the one with the lame humour am I?"

Diana grins. He's not being serious. Banter. That's fun. "Yep."

"Well at least I have a sense of humour."

"I have a sense of humour Clark."

"Really? Well it's been 4 months and I'm still waiting to see it."

Dinah arches an eyebrow. "You do remember you told me about your weaknesses right?" she vaguely threatens.

"A vulnerability is not the same as being helpless...and I know your weaknesses too."

"What weaknesses?"

"Your ticklish feet!" Clark dives for them under the covers making Dinah squeal with laughter and happiness. The tray gets knocked over, not that either of them care. As Dinah assessed their relationship is still a work in progress and it's not perfect but at moments like this it doesn't seem far from it.

* * *

**Secret Levels Underneath the Luthor Mansion...**

Lex had worked with his scientists through the night and eventually managed to devise a method of tracking down the members of the Justice Lords. Lex's power disrupter would have left behind a very unique energy imprint, one that could be tracked, and now he had the location of where they currently were and conveniently they were all on one place which would make it a lot easier for Lex to carry out his plans.

Lex turns his gaze to Roulette, who is asleep, in a chair in the corner. He, forever being the gentleman, has a cup of coffee brought down for her by his assistant before he nudges her awake.

"Hmm?" Roulette queries still half asleep and the smell of coffee fills her nose.

"I've found them," Lex announces.

Roulette wakes up a bit more and takes the offered coffee. She takes a sip. "Where?"

"Alcatraz. It seems the government in their world reopened it especially to hold the Justice Lords for even without their powers they would be dangerous foes," Lex informs her of what he has discovered about the current situation of the now fallen dictators of the other world.

"And we're going to visit them?" Roulette seriously questions that based on Lex's description. Of course she isn't buying for a moment Lex just intends to go and say hello to them. He's plotting something.

"Come now Roulette. You dealt with dangerous people every day you ran your fight club. This is no different," Lex argues.

Roulette could think of several ways it did differ. No-one she worked with were totally heartless, brutal, tyrants who would kill without compunction. "I still don't understand why you want to see them," she says, seeing if she can get Lex to reveal anything.

"That I'm going to keep as a surprise for the moment," Lex says with an infuriating smile that says he is going to leave Roulette to just sit and wonder for awhile longer what he is really planning.

* * *

**A few days later on Alcatraz, the Earth formerly ruled by the Justice Lords...**

The island prison of Alcatraz had been transformed to hold the most dangerous prisoners on the planet. After their defeat and depowerment the Justice Lords had been returned to their Earth. As soon as the populace realised that those they had feared for so long, had imposed a brutal dictatorship upon them, had lost their powers they were inevitably arrested...although they put up a hell of a fight even then.

Wonder Woman in particular made sure several paid with their lives when they tried to take her. Especially the one who betrayed them on that other world after he had a sudden pang of guilt or something as near that preposterous an idea considering he was at the forefront of what they did up to that point.

Batman.

Diana had cursed Bruce many times since his betrayal. Helping the Justice League and Luthor defeat them. Even after Bruce's death she still cursed him for leaving them all where they now are. Diana's only comfort had been she had made sure he paid with his life for his betrayal.

Even without her godly gifts she was still an Amazon who, by nature, are quite a bit stronger than your average human. Combine that with her equal to none combat skills and taking her down had not been easy but eventually numbers told and her allies, now as powerless as her, were unable to assist her in any way.

Batman assisted in attempting to subdue her. Just before she was overwhelmed she struck a fatal blow with a knife to his jugular. As she fell unconscious she had that small victory and feeling of justice to keep her.

The trial that followed their capture...if you want to call it that, was a farce. Show trial. Each member of the Justice Lords knew they would be found guilty of murder, assault, treason, crimes against humanity and a hundred other made up charges.

Since that day they had been locked up here, rarely seeing other, in fear that they might plan an escape and restore their powers if left too long in each other's company.

Right now a tall woman with short black hair dressed in the standard orange prison uniform kneels before the alter they allowed her to have in her cell as she prays to her Gods.

"Blessed Hera hear my pray..."

She stops.

She stops because Diana can't remember the last time any of her Gods answered her prayers. Her hands clench into fists and she smashes them down onto the alter which shudders under the force but does not break.

Why?

Why had her Gods forsaken her?

Hadn't she done what they asked of her?

Hadn't she brought peace, order and discipline to a world sorely in need of it.

Tyrant. Murderer. Monster. She had been called all these things but she just did what had to be done and what thanks did she get?

Thrown into this cell to rot for however long she lived. With her powers gone she was most probably mortal now. She would die...and part of her almost welcomed it. Better dead than stuck in here. Better dead, where she can be reunited with the beloved she lost, than to continue like this, failing to do what she promised for him each and every day.

"Tsk tsk. I don't think that is how you pray."

Diana stiffens. That voice. She knows that voice. It mocks her in her sleep from her dreams. "You're dead. I killed you," she states in a low, controlled but nonetheless tense voice.

"Wrong Luthor," is the reply she gets.

Diana spins round to her feet and glares through the unbreakable glass of her cell door. "You," she hisses in rage as she realises who this is. This is the Lex Luthor responsible for her being here. The one from the other Earth.

Lex smiles. "Remember me I see."

"I dream every night of you suffering the same fate as your double," she says with venomous loathing of the man in front of her.

Lex looks amused. "I saw the video. Decapitation. Efficient...if messy." That is what happened to the Lex Luthor of this universe. Wonder Woman cut his head off.

"What do you want? Why are here? To mock me? Is that it? Go ahead. I've heard it all many times before."

"No Wonder Woman. I'm not here to mock you," Lex says calmly. "I'm here to help you."

Diana laughs with a bitter hollowness. "That's a joke," she assumes.

"Not at all," Lex assures her of his seriousness.

"You put me here!" she rages.

"Yes. I did," Lex confirms with no small amount of pride. "However that is only because you threatened my world. Promise me that you shall not ever again and I can help you."

"I don't make deals with people like you."

"No. You kill people like me but you haven't heard my full offer yet."

"And I won't," Diana dismisses him as she turns her back to him.

Lex continues to speak anyway. "The restoration of your powers."

Diana's brow drops. "Impossible," she denies that possibility. After all doesn't he think they tried in the period before they were captured. They tried everything they could think of and failed to restore their lost powers.

"You forget who created the device to take them away," Lex points out. "You don't think I can't undo my own work."

Diana turns to look this Lex Luthor in the eye. "What would you ask in return?" she wonders because there would have to be a price.

"Your assistance in a few small problems I have. Once done you can return to this world and reimpose your order upon it...for as long as you agree never to return to mine!"

"Why would I agree to this? I killed your double and if I could get my hands on you right now I would kill you," Diana swears.

"I'm sure you would but is retraining that impulse too high a price to pay to get back your powers...and not just yours."

The whole facility then shakes.

"What have you done?" Diana demands to know.

"Brought a few friends with me who are breaking out your colleagues. I'm certain at least some of them would agree to my terms."

Lex means he brought some members of his Injustice League who are right now freeing the Justice Lords.

Diana frowns. Her colleagues were not all as principled as her. No doubt they would agree to even the terms Lex Luthor would set down. Without her presence no-one would be able to reign them in. "Very well. I accept," she agrees, very reluctantly, to Lex's terms.

Lex smiles. "I knew you would see it my way."

"Don't get too cocky Luthor. I am not pleased about this."

"Would you prefer to stay here? Do you like being powerless? Sitting here while the world you tried to create reverts back to the way it was previously?"

Diana clenches her fists. All her hard work is no doubt wasting away as she rots here and as it unravels it all dishonours _his _memory. It was a torture worthy of Hades. Making a deal with this Luthor...it needed to be done because it could restore what she lost and allow her to make sure she can continue to honour her lost love. "I said I agree. I don't have to like it...or you!" she spits out in near hatred of Alexander Luthor.

"No. You don't," Lex agrees about how she feels. She doesn't have to like him. Only honour the deal. That's all Lex requires.

Lex reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small square device which he places on the electronic lock to Wonder Woman's door. It generates an electrical charge which fries it and the door opens.

Diana steps out...her first step to freedom. She looks at Luthor. She could snap his neck. She has the strength and skill...but she made a deal and she keeps to those. "How do we leave?" she asks.

"Follow me," Lex tells her and he breaks into a run with Wonder Woman following. Diana follows him into the open courtyard of the prison where she spots villains, most of whom they had gotten rid of in this world long ago, fighting the prison guards.

Grundy, whom Lex had once again had to free from prison, was smacking the guards around easily as bullets bounced off him. Killer Frost was freezing guards atop the walls and watchtowers. Diana feels sick to her stomach when she spots the double of Cheetah slicing guards to death with her claws. Cheetah had been one of Diana's most persistent and dangerous foes until she woke up and did what was necessary to end the rivalry once and for all. Seeing the twin of her bitter enemy here brings all those old hates back to the surface.

Diana takes a moment to calm herself as she sees a whole plethora of other villains fighting the guards to create a safe space in the middle of the courtyard. She is already beginning to regret this deal. Diana turns her attention to the group gathered together beside an Asian woman in a red dress that consist of her fellow Justice Lords.

"Yo! Diana!" Wally West shouts out to her and Diana manages a smile at seeing the red-haired young joker of the team. She had rarely seen any of them in so long.

Lex moves to Roulette, who had been organising his Injustice League for the prison break after he finally let her in on what they were doing. She is very good at organising and planning. Lex takes another device from his pocket, a remote control for the portal generator and activates it.

Diana watches on as the portal opens. Here they go again to that other world. She hadn't thought it that good an idea the first time round but had been talked into it by her friends. It was a mistake Diana had come to realise. Other worlds were not their concern. They should have stayed focussed on this one alone. If this deal restores their powers Diana will make sure that from now on this world is the only one they care about.

Coming up next to Diana comes Dinah Lance with her blond hair cut as short as Diana's own raven locks. "This is a bad idea," Dinah expresses her opinion of seeing Lex Luthor of all people and having it explained what was going on.

"It's better than rotting in prison Canary," is all Diana can come up with to justify this at the moment.

Dinah could not argue with that she guessed. Also she supposed this gave her a chance to confront her double who helped defeat her in the first place. Dinah had been wishing for a long time to settle up with her counterpart.

The image in the portal clarifies.

"Time to make our departure!" Lex announces to not only the Justice Lords but his own Injustice League members as well.

The Injustice League members form a perimeter holding off the authorities until the Justice Lords, Lex and Roulette are through before they follow. Lex shuts the portal down.

Diana looks around the lab they find themselves in and wrinkles her nose in disgust. Smells awful. Smells like crime and corruption. The same crime and corruption she and the Justice Lords had all but eradicated back home. Worse than that it smells like Lex Luthor...but a deal's a deal as Lex himself would say so she'll tolerate it.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Lex welcomes his guests.

"Humble?" Hal Jordan scoffs at that. Hal who was no longer the ladies man he used to be. The tough conditions in prison, where beatings from the guards were a fairly regular occurrence, had left a hardened, angry and bitter man in the place of where the old charismatic Hal Jordan use to be.

Diana steps forward. She could sense the unease amongst her compatriots but they were powerless and surrounded by Luthor's minions. She must keep everything calm until they receive their powers back. "We have a deal Luthor," she reminds him.

"Which I will uphold...when the moment is right," Lex then suddenly adds with a sly grin teasing at his lips.

"I knew it!" Wally roars. "I knew you would double cross us!" He makes a motion to attack Lex but is stopped by J'onn, now permanently stuck in his native Martian form.

After Diana herself, J'onn could see patience was needed. They needed to be tolerant and endure whatever humiliations Lex would impose...but once they got their powers back all bets were off.

"Let me go J'onn!" Wally shouts as he struggles. "We need to be rid of him just as we got rid of our Luthor!"

Lex chuckles amused. "Ah the impertinence of youth," he remarks while he mentally remembers the man's appearance. This little venture will give him vital information on the identities of some of the Justice League...although so far he had noted they had all been careful not to call each other by their real names. They were not stupid. Lex would credit them that much.

"Flash. Calm yourself," Diana commands in that tone of hers that could bring anyone into line. Wally's expression still shows his anger but he stops trying to get to Luthor. "All that was agreed was that Luthor would restore our powers. There was no timetable so we can give him some leeway," Diana tries to calm the situation down.

"Well said," Lex praises her. He then clicks his fingers and joining them in the room come many members of Lex's personal security. "These fine gentlemen will escort you to your rooms. Please do as they ask. I would hate for any of you to suffer an _accident_," he says with a veiled threat.

There is grumbling and many severe looks but Diana stares it all down as her colleagues are _escorted _to their rooms. Diana stays behind last. "Word of advice Luthor the leeway we will give is not infinite," she warns him.

"It won't need to be," Lex replies. "Just some time to acquaint you with the changes in this world since you were last here and the tasks I will ask of you."

Diana's blue eyes narrow as she looks at Lex coldly and with deep mistrust. The sooner this deal is over the better she will feel and the sooner they can get home and reimpose their order and discipline and all those that turned against them, who mocked them, who put them on trial and imprisoned them, they would pay a high price. Diana would restore her fallen beloved's legacy. This she swears.

* * *

Back in the world they left the warden of Alcatraz prison stands in the courtyard looking at the empty space where the Justice Lords vanished, his stare blank in complete shock. "My god, my god, my god," he repeats over and over in a strained disbelieving whisper at what his eyes are beholding. "They're free. God help anyone who comes across them. God help us all," he utters as a prayer now that the most dangerous prisoners in the world are once more at large.

* * *

_Author's Note: And so the Justice Lords are free once more but has Lex bitten off more than he can chew thinking he can use them? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark and Dinah have a spat while Lex reveals the first task he has planned for the Justice Lords...only one of them has her own plans._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Several days later, secret Cadmus base...**

Amanda Waller watches on as the DONNA sits in a chair, now dressed in a one piece black suit, complete with metal bracelets around the wrists to match Wonder Woman's, as more tests are run on...her. Despite General Lane's insistence on calling DONNA an 'it', what sat before them was a living being. A girl, physically, approximately 16 years old or so Hamilton claims except she was only suppose to be 15 when she broke her tube. If anything she looks older than that. Perhaps Amazons matured quicker. They had little data on them so it was possible.

What Waller does also notice is that the resemblance to Wonder Woman is quite striking and a little surprising Waller thinks considering the many genetic strands used in the creation. However the base code was Wonder Woman's mother so what sits before Waller is the princess' sister. Waller can suppose that is enough of an explanation for the physical commonalities.

Waller pulls Dr Hamilton away and leaves the many other scientists to continue the tests. Waller flinches slightly when she catches the gaze of their weapon, piercing into her. That look is unsettling. Almost as unsettling as the strange fact that their weapon has gone from being bald to having long ebony locks in a matter of days. Didn't make sense and no-one could explain it.

Waller shakes off the unsettled feeling she is currently experiencing. "Have you come up with an explanation as to why she woke up?" she asks Dr Hamilton.

"Uh...no," Dr Hamilton has to confess. He has no idea why she woke up before she was meant to and she hasn't given any explanation...assuming she is even mentally cognitively aware enough of what she did to give one.

"How did she shatter the tube?" Waller asks, having had the surveillance footage analysed over and over and seeing that the DONNA never moved before the glass broke.

"Not 100% certain on that."

"Your best guess doctor," Waller demands.

"Some form of Telekinesis."

"Did we implant a genetic code from a subject who possessed telekinesis?" Waller asks, unable to remember that power being on the list.

"No."

Waller looks at Hamilton with a stern frown. "Then how?"

"An unexpected side-effect," Hamilton guesses. "We don't really know the effect of merging all these abilities into one body. That's why we need to test her."

"Has she been compliant?"

"Oh yes. Donna has obeyed every directive given to her," Hamilton says, pride clear in his voice.

"Donna," Waller says, in a low tone. "Are we just going to make that her name now?"

Hamilton fidgets slightly. He knows many of his superiors have been quite insistent on dehumanising Donna as much as possible. "Well we need to call her something," he tries to defend the use of her acronym as her name.

"I suppose we do," Waller relents. "Has she manifested other abilities?"

"It's slow work. She's very young, technically speaking. All her abilities may not have activated due to her premature arrival but so far strength without question. Perhaps not on Wonder Woman's level but Donna's not fully mature yet. The same goes with speed and..."

"And?"

"Well she hovers erratically," Hamilton mentions, a little self-conscious that it is not a developed or controlled ability.

"Wonder Woman's powers," Waller describes them as, a little suspicious at how she would seem to have those when the princess' DNA was not used.

"So far it seems like that yes," Hamilton concedes. "She has not repeated the telekinetic burst she produced when she awoke but it must be there. As I said Director Waller it's slow work when we don't fully know what to expect. Donna's a prototype...the first of her kind. There is going to be a lot of unknowns and guess work involved," he tries to make Waller understand.

Waller can accept that for now. "Continue your tests doctor," she permits. Of course she still holds the option to terminate this project and the life they have created if she chooses to. Waller looks at Donna once more and finds herself once more looking into that stare that seems to penetrate right through her. Waller involuntarily shivers. There is something in those eyes that is very disconcerting and leaves a feeling of cold foreboding in her very soul.

* * *

"You promised." It was an accusation. Stated in cold harsh tones, seething with anger and disappointment.

"I know I did." The reply is contrite and weak as if the person saying it knows how much they are letting the other down.

"And you don't even have the guts to tell me to my face. Instead I get a phone call!" Definitely anger.

"I'm sorry." Another contrite sounding reply.

"If you were sorry you'd come." Hurt leaks into the voice.

"I have to work." It's an explanation...a truthful one.

"That's the last excuse of the pathetic when they have no decent reason." It ain't getting bought for one second.

"It's a perfectly decent reason." It's a defence. Not a strong one and it shows in the voice.

"This can't go on." Another statement. It has the ring of finality.

"What can't?" A question hoping to clarify that which escapes the person.

"You're avoiding of anything involving death. No wait that's not right. You don't avoid it. You claim you learned to cope with it except, apparently, when it involves my mother or a certain planet of your origin." It's a metaphorical kick to a sensitive area and could backfire spectacularly but the person has had enough of it.

"I'm not talking about Krypton." Steel suddenly comes to the voice that had been so weak before.

"Big surprise!" Sarcasm. A lot of it.

"And as for your mother surely you would prefer to go alone." The tone is softer but still retains a little steel.

"If I wanted to go alone I would never have asked you in the first place!" Suppressed anger, covering over the pain at the rejection. "You Clark Kent are just a mess of contradictions!" The insults begin.

"Now wait a minute Dinah." The beginning of the denial.

"No!" The sharp cut-off. "I get it might be painful to you Clark but this is the one area where I'm constantly butting my head against a brick...no steel wall. Now I've been patient and not pushed but I won't let it slide Clark! Not today of all days. Not when I had been prepare to let you in...to let myself be vulnerable and to let you see my private pain! And what is my reward for this? You coming up with some lame excuse to avoid spending time with me!" The ire in her voice is breaking through the roof.

"Of course I want to spend time with you." Truthful sentiment but not particularly helpful right now.

"This is disrespectful to me and my mother's memory. In fact the way you pretend like your people don't exist is disrespectful to their memory too." Laying it down as she sees it.

"You can't disrespect the dead. They aren't alive to feel disrespect." The tone is low and emotion forcibly removed.

"No...but I'm alive! And I've been disrespected."

"I...Dinah..." The struggle to explain the feelings he himself can't explain.

He never gets a chance to try. "Well fine Clark! If that's the way you want it! If you would rather wallow in whatever denial you've dreamed up that makes you comfortable then you've got it! Have a nice day!"

In her office in her martial arts school Dinah hurls her phone across the room where it breaks upon impacting the wall.

"Damn it," she whispers, tearfully. She raises a hand to her face and wipes a few actual tears away. Her emotions, which she usually keeps under control, are always much rawer on the anniversary of her mother's death.

The feelings Clark stirs within her don't help with that control. She takes a few shaky, emotion laden, breaths as she calms down...although a few choice insults about Clark are still crossing her mind.

She just doesn't get it. She was right about him being a mess of contradictions and she just doesn't get what it is that is going through his head. She has tried to get him to open up about Krypton but nothing. He clams up, puts up these emotional walls and refuses to let her in.

She thought by her opening up and inviting him along to visit her mother's grave he would reciprocate. More fool her it seems.

Dinah wants this to work; her and Clark but if he isn't prepared to pull down those last few walls then she can't see how it can.

She isn't prepared to throw in the towel. Not yet...although she certainly doesn't want to see nor talk to him for the next couple of days.

Speaking of Clark...

"Dinah? Dinah? Hello." She hung up.

At his desk Clark looks at the phone in his hand, his brow deeply furrowed as he tries to work out just what the hell happened there and how it all suddenly just blew up like that. His excuse wasn't pathetic. It was true. He doesn't want to intrude on Dinah's personal grief and she had no right to lash out by mentioning Krypton. She doesn't know what she is talking about in regards to that.

CRACK!

Clark closes his eyes and sighs. He just squeezed the handset too tight. He looks at it. Luckily he's just cracked the plastic a little. He places it back down and laments a little bit. This is the part of being in a relationship he hasn't missed. The fights.

Clark rubs his temple with his hand. He wants this to work. He cares for Dinah a lot. He'll make this up to her...somehow as soon as he works out what it was he did so wrong.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion...**

It had not been an easy time for Diana to be a prisoner of Lex Luthor. Oh he calls her and her fellow Justice Lords his guests but it's a prison. An entire section of these underground levels had been altered to accommodate them. Lex must have been planning this for quite some time. Camera, guards, reinforced doors that even her, with her enhanced Amazon physique, couldn't hope to shift.

It was also extremely difficult to be in the presence of the man. There were very good reasons she killed the Lex Luthor of her universe and did Diana feel remorse? Gods no. She got a lot of satisfaction from her act of beheading the repulsive man. He deserved a lot worse for what he did. The quick death she inflicted was mercy personified.

However a bargain was struck with this Lex Luthor and, as much as it galls and sickens her, Diana will keep to it. After all without her word what is she?

Right now Diana is allowing herself to be escorted through Lex's mansion by 4 guards. Only 4. She's insulted. It took over 3 dozen heavily armed men to capture her even after the loss of her powers. She could take apart these 4 in seconds.

Diana is escorted to Lex's study where she finds him behind his desk. Beside him is the Asian woman in the red dress and on the other side is...

"Tala," Diana spits in disgust.

Tala arches a delicate eyebrow in surprise that she is known to this Wonder Woman.

"You ally yourself with this witch. Are you mad?" Diana asks Luthor in disbelief at what her eyes behold.

Lex finds this fascinating. "You know her," he states the obvious.

"I killed her," Diana states back, with a venomous glare aimed at the purple haired woman in the purple dress.

"Impossible," Tala dismisses that notion.

"Even immortal sorceresses can die if you possess the right weapon witch," Diana points out threateningly.

And Lex may have to see if he can discover what this weapon was. It would be handy to be in possession of a tool to use should Tala betray him. He allies himself with her because it's necessary but her power makes her difficult to control and she is unpredictable to say the least. Therefore any means to ensure his position over her is strengthened would be something Lex would seek.

"Why am I brought here?" Diana asks, her impatience evident.

Lex turns back to why he summoned her. "Our deal. I restore your powers. You assist me."

Diana's brow wrinkles in mild revulsion at the reminder that she has fallen so far to be doing deals with Lex Luthor. "Is this why Tala is here? To restore our powers?"

Lex smiles slightly at how quick Wonder Woman is. "Indeed. There was a magical element to the power disrupter I used. Tala here will recreate it."

Diana's brow drops and her eyes narrow. "You lost the previous one?"

"No. I gave it to your counterpart. That was our deal. I helped defeat you and then she gets the disrupter."

Diana had thought her double a naïve fool for making a deal with Luthor. She was spitting mad with fury about it at the time and yet here she is making the same choice. It seems she is not so different from her counterpart after all. "What is it you need my _assistance _with precisely?"

"A couple of things. First off there's this," Lex says as he picks up a remote off his desk, aims it a tv in the wall and turns it on.

Diana turns 45 degrees so as not to turn her back to Luthor and looks at the images Lex has brought up. The images playing are a collection of Superman's heroics that Lex has been using to study the powerful alien hero. Diana's expression twitches almost beyond perception.

"Recognise him?" Lex inquires of Wonder Woman.

"No. Should I?"

"He has no double in your world?"

"Not one I am aware of. Who is he?"

"The press refer to him as Superman. He's an alien from a planet called Krypton."

"I have never heard of such a place. Perhaps it does not exist in my universe," she proposes.

"Perhaps," Lex will concede.

"Is this why you asked me here? To see if I knew him?"

"Yes...and to tell you as part of our deal you and your friends will help me capture him."

Something flickers across Diana's face. "A deal is a deal," she repeats.

"It is...and well that's more for later. Capturing him is secondary for the moment. First off is dealing with Cadmus."

"Cadmus," Diana practically snarls.

"You had a version?"

"We did."

"Kill them too?"

"We removed threats to order and stability," Diana justifies hers and the Justice Lords' actions.

"Of course you did and you can help me do the same for this world. You see I have learned that Cadmus are creating a counter to the Justice League. An Ultimate Weapon. A Doomsday weapon so to speak. A living being with power to challenge even those Gods of yours."

Diana turns her attention to Lex. "Why don't you want it captured? Surely you would prefer to have it under your control," she knows from her experience of Lex Luthor.

"It's past that point," Lex explains, feeling no reason not to reveal the truth. "I've learned it's awake and already learning to control its abilities. If we don't strike soon, before it figures out what it is capable of, we will not get another chance."

Diana deduces something. "It was designed to take you down as well wasn't it." This is about Lex's own self-preservation. Diana should have known.

"It was designed as the ultimate deterrent to the metahuman population."

"And once it is taken down Cadmus will be much weaker. Might even need to make a deal with you. Isn't that so Lex?"

"You know any version of you Wonder Woman is refreshingly clever and honest," Lex smiles, meaning it as praise. "However remember our deal," he always reminds her. "This world's future is not your concern."

"When will we get our powers back?"

Lex looks to Tala for the answer. "The new crystal is almost complete," she reports of the one she is making to replace the one Lex had to give to Wonder Woman along with his device. It would be why Lex allied himself with her in the first place as she is one of the few with the skills to recreate it. Then all Lex has to do is, in simple terms, reverse the polarity of the energy of the device and it will undo what his original device did.

Tala finishes, "One more day should be enough to finish charging it with the mystical energies required."

"One more day," Lex repeats. "You can tell your friends that by this time tomorrow they will have their powers back," he permits Wonder Woman. He then signals at his guards to take her back to the lower levels.

Once she is gone Lex sips on a drink. "Now that was interesting," he remarks.

"What was?" Roulette asks.

"Her reaction at seeing Superman. Did you notice?"

Roulette and Tala look at each other with the same puzzled expression that shows they missed whatever Lex saw.

"What do you mean Lex darling?" Tala asks, with her usual flirtatious overtones.

Lex smiles. "When I asked if she knew him and said no neither of you saw what was really going on?" he inquires.

"No," Tala and Roulette say together.

Lex states it exactly what was going on. "She was lying."

* * *

**Across in Metropolis...**

"Oh I know that look."

Clark's brow creases as he turns his head to see Hal float down to the rooftop, over whose edge Clark currently sits, as he broods. "What look precisely is that?" he asks Hal.

"You had a fight with Dinah," Hal guesses.

"Is it that obvious?" Clark asks wryly, not having the energy to try and pretend otherwise.

Hal sits down next to Clark. "It's always obvious. Trust me I've been where you are. There's a reason the saying is 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' you know."

"I didn't scorn her," Clark defends himself. "We just had a...small disagreement over something."

"Uh huh," Hal says, not buying that. Clark's look is one of someone who had a big disagreement with their significant other.

Clark scowls. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Nope. Was just flying around when I spotted you," Hal explains how he comes to be here.

"No date with Lois?"

"I wouldn't call it dating what we do."

"I really don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what?" another person asks, preceded by a gust of wind that signals the arrival of the Flash.

Clark turns his head to look at the new arrival. He hadn't interacted a lot with the Justice League members since he started using his powers to help people. Apart from Hal, he had barely spoken to any of them. He had met the Flash only once when he, Hal and Dinah were chasing down an Intergang lead and ended up in Flash's home of Central City. Flash...was ok. Liked to joke around but to Clark he seemed a good person.

"We were just talking about women," Hal informs Flash.

Flash grins as he imagines what kind of conversation that might have been. "Sounds interesting."

"It's not," Clark replies, being very short.

Flash looks to Hal.

"He and Dinah had a fight," Hal explains.

"Ooh," Flash remarks. "I would hate to be you right now."

"What does that mean?" Clark asks.

"Dinah's hot and all but even I know never to cross her."

Hal scoffs. "Sure you do Flash. That's why she smacked you one last time we worked together."

"It was a friendly slap was all," Flash explains that off. "She loves me!" he says assuredly with his usual cockiness.

"Why are you here?" Clark asks Flash, unsure how he keeps getting spotted.

Flash shrugs. "I was bored. There's nothin' goin' on at home so I thought I would drop in on ol' GL."

"Well since you're here we should try and cheer Superman up. What do you say?" Hal proposes.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"No. That's really not necessary. I'm fine," Clark insists.

"Nice try. Not buying it," Hal says.

Flash zips next to Clark and place a supportive arm across his shoulders. "There's only one solution to women troubles Big Blue. Alcohol and lots of it."

"Alcohol has zero effect on me," Clark points out.

"Really?" Flash queries with surprise.

Clark nods.

"Earth alcohol maybe...but I know a place," Hal proposes.

Flash grins. The kind of places Hal knows are always great.

"Guys that's really not necessary. I'm fine. It was just a little fight," Clark insists, not in the mood at all for what they are proposing and trying to wriggle his way out of it.

Hal and Flash each grab an arm and haul Clark to his feet...ok Clark lets them haul him to his feet.

"Trust us," Hal says. "You come with us, have a great time, give Dinah the night to cool off and you can give a grovelling apology in the morning. In the meantime Flash and I can help you forget all your worries."

"No problem," Flash says in agreement. "If there's anything the Flash knows it's how to have a good time."

"I..." Clark starts to protest but then concedes what else is he going to do. Dinah was obviously far too angry at him to have a rational discussion. He needs to let her cool off...and he did say to himself he would stop moping around. "Ok. I'm in," he agrees.

"You won't regret it!" Flash avows.

Somehow, at that, Clark has a feeling by the time this night is over he probably will regret it.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion...**

J'onn, stuck in his natural Martian form, had been observing Diana since she returned from her meeting with Luthor. Many of them were in this 'common' area where they were allowed to interact...under the watchful gaze of guards and security camera inevitability.

Diana had sequestered herself into a seat in the corner, her face one of deep contemplation. J'onn moves over to sit next to her. "You have much on your mind," he observes and he doesn't need his telepathy to see that. He has known her a long time.

Silence.

"What did Luthor say?"

"That we'll get our powers back tomorrow," Diana suddenly decides to respond. "He wants us to destroy some kind of living weapon this world's Cadmus have created."

"He'll betray us. You are aware."

"I would be disappointed otherwise," she says in what is almost a joke. "It is a gamble J'onn but at least we have a chance. There was none on Alcatraz."

J'onn agreed with Diana's logic. Better to take the slim chance Luthor offered than to sit and waste the remainder of their lives away. If somehow they can return home with their powers then retribution can be theirs for what was done to them. The completion of their great work can be theirs where they instil the order their world needs once again.

"He's alive," Diana suddenly says, her voice trembling with emotion.

J'onn looks at her intently.

"Kal," she explains. "He's alive on this world."

"You are certain?" J'onn asks, since when they were last here there had been no sign of a Superman of any kind that existed.

"Luthor showed me his image. Wanted to know if I recognised him."

"What did you say?"

"That I did not. I won't tell Luthor what he, no doubt, wanted to know about Kal's weaknesses. I won't let Luthor harm him. Not again!" she swears passionately.

"Diana...you don't know what kind of person he is on this world," J'onn cautions her about equating this Superman with the one they knew...and lost.

"He's Kal and he's alive. That's all I need to know," she dismisses J'onn's argument out of hand.

J'onn is about to further his argument of caution about assuming too much about this world's Superman when there is a scuffle as Lex and several guards forcibly push their way through to where Diana is.

Diana gets to her feet and stands as tall and imposing as she can.

"What game are you playing?" Lex demands to know, his expression and tone one of anger and Diana would call it betrayal.

"I do not know what you refer to," Diana replies truthfully.

"If you want to play it that way, fine," Lex snaps, his temper short. "The guards went to check on Black Canary...she's gone. In fact she's nowhere in this complex."

Diana wants to school her features but she is surprised by this and can't hide it. "I know nothing about that," she says, a little uncertain sounding. Dinah had said nothing to her about trying to escape.

"As leader I hold you responsible for ensuring our deal is upheld," Lex tells her, his anger simmering just below the surface.

"And I am upholding it Luthor," Diana insists sternly. "If we wanted to escape do you really think you could stop us?" she asks of him. "Black Canary just proved that you could not...but I knew nothing of this. She is acting on her own."

"If she gets caught she'll ruin everything!" Lex rages, because using the Justice Lords for his plans relied on surprise.

"She won't get caught," Diana states simply. Dinah is simply that good.

"For your sake I hope not," Lex warns her. "We'll have to accelerate our plans," he decides.

"Can you?" Diana asks, since Tala said she needed another day.

Lex muses the problem before concluding, "It can still work...although it will involve restoring the powers of only a handful of you. There isn't enough time to charge the crystal fully. Choose the 5 you need for the mission. I'll need an hour to get ready."

With that Lex departs while Diana decides which 5. Herself, J'onn, Flash, Aquaman come instantly to mind. She would like Hal along too but the trick is his powers came from the Lantern ring. They would need, most probably, to steal the one from the Hal Jordan of this universe. That still leaves a 5th member to have their powers restored.

If Dinah hadn't vanished it would have been her Diana chose. Diana looks around the room and peruses over her colleagues. Her eyes eventually fall upon Zatanna.

Yes that would be useful having someone who could command magic along...and more to their advantage since Zatanna lost her powers she had spent the time in prison building herself up in strength and fighting skill. She was quite formidable in hand-to-hand now. Zatanna would be the 5th.

Diana looks to J'onn and addresses the Dinah issue. "Did you know she was planning to escape?"

J'onn shakes his head. "Since we arrived she has not talked to many. My conclusion would be this was what she planned to do from the start and has spent the last several days exploring how to escape."

"Where would she go?" Diana asks, not seeing where Dinah could possibly wish to escape to.

J'onn thinks and he suddenly remembers something. "Remember what the date is?"

Diana frowns. "The date? It's..."

"It's the anniversary of her mother's death," J'onn fills in.

"She's gone to the graveyard where her mother is," Diana realises. Dinah did that every year without fail before they were imprisoned. "The question remains why?" Diana asks, unable to see why Dinah would do that, no matter how important it might be to Dinah personally.

A perplexed expression comes to J'onn's features. "I do not know," he speaks the truth.

Diana's expression becomes as puzzled as J'onn. She use to be close to Dinah but it is becoming clear that is not as true as it was for she knows not why Dinah would d this. There must be something behind this. Some reason Dinah has decided to act this way. The question is what?

* * *

**Gotham City...**

A woman with long blond hair, deliberately dressed down, in dull colours walks through the many headstones of a cemetery until she stands in front of one.

The name of the inscription reads; Dinah Drake. Beloved mother.

"Hi mom," Dinah says, as she bends down and lays flowers next to the headstone. Dinah exhales an emotion filled breath. Somehow every year she thinks this will get easier. It never does.

"Sorry I don't visit more often," she repeats her many a time spoken apology. "But you know how it goes don't you. Life of a hero. Always so hectic," she says wryly. Her mother had been the Black Canary too. It was why Dinah chose the name. It was to honour her mother.

"So...uh...I've got news. I have a new boyfriend and I think, finally, I'm ready to lay all that drama, pain and hurt with Ollie down. Of course now I have all new drama, pain and hurt," she lamely jokes.

"That would be why I didn't bring him to see you. We had a fight over...I don't know. It seems ridiculous...maybe. I just...want him to open up to me you know. Instead it seems like he is stuck on this one issue over his origin and I don't know how to break down his walls. I want...god I don't know what I want. I think maybe I want him to open up so that I can see everything there is and not be surprised. Then, perhaps, I can let himself love him and not be hurt like last time...or I'm just being stupid about the whole thing. I really wish you were here to give me advice mom," she expresses a deeply held wish to see her mother again. It's been so long now that the memories she has of her mother are fading away.

"You know I make that same wish every year too."

Dinah instantly spins on the spot, immediately on guard, and comes to be greeted by the sight of her mirror image only with short cut hair. "Who are you?"

The other Dinah smiles lopsidedly. "Now what was it you called me again last time? Oh yes I remember. A cruel mockery of both yourself and our mother and of what she stood and died for."

Dinah's eyes widen as recognition dawns. "You," she hisses hatefully. She said that to her Justice Lord counterpart. "How did you...they're free aren't they," she suddenly understands what the presence of her double means. The Justice Lords are free and must be here on this Earth.

"Free yes. Still powerless only not for much longer if Luthor upholds his end of the bargain."

"Luthor. I should have known," Dinah mutters at the only person with the resources to create a gateway device. "Is he insane?" she just has to ask at releasing possibly the most dangerous foes Dinah has ever come across. Twisted versions of herself and the Justice League without any kind of scruples or morality.

The other Dinah laughs a little amused. "Of course he is. So was our Luthor and they still elected him president. Go figure huh?"

Dinah tries to assesses her double, on guard more than ever, her eyes looking around.

"Oh it's not an ambush. They're not with me," the fallen Justice Lord assures her parallel twin. "Whatever Luthor wants to use them for I'm not interested. I'm only here to settle up with you."

Dinah really doesn't want to do this at her mother's grave. "I beat you before," she reminds her double of how it ended last time.

"I know...but not that kind of settling up."

Dinah frowns in confusion as she watches her double walk over to stand beside her and the grave, her defences completely down. Dinah can tell if she struck suddenly she could take her double out with one blow.

The other Dinah smiles. "Kudos for not taking the opening I left. I guess you're still playing at being a hero."

"You were testing me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why is the question isn't it. Why did I end up the tyrannical monster and you end up the hero when we're the same person?"

"We're not the same person," Dinah spits out in disgust at being compared in anyway to her borderline insane double.

"Aren't we?"

"I would never do what you did," Dinah insists.

"We brought order to a chaotic world. Was that so wrong?"

"And how many did you murder to achieve that?"

"I stopped counting at 50."

Dinah is repulsed by how casually how double admits to mass murder.

"Did you ever think about how we ended up so different though?" the other Dinah asks, returning the topic to that issue.

"Not really." Dinah didn't like to think about it on the risk she might end up finding a reason to justify how twisted her double had become.

"I did. Not much else to do when you're locked up in prison."

"If you're expecting sympathy you're wasting your time," Dinah warns her double off.

"Sympathy? No Understanding? Yes. That's what I mean when I say I want us to settle up. I want to know how we ended up so different."

"I would rather go ten rounds with Shiva," Dinah instantly dismisses any notion of a sit down and sharing with her twin here.

"Who wouldn't? God it's funny the stuff you miss once it's gone," the other Dinah laughs a little at the irony of missing fighting Shiva to a finish.

"Why am I talking to you? I need to alert others that you and your friends are here."

"Not yet."

"I'm thinking yes."

"No...because once we talk I'll tell you everything you need to know. I'll tell you where they are...once we're done and not before and you know as well as I do there is no other way you'll get the information out of me."

Dinah hates that she's that stubborn but her double is right. "Ok but first why? Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

"I want to understand. That's all. I want closure before the end comes," the other Dinah says, sounding very melancholic and wistful all of a sudden.

"What end?"

"The end where I'll be seeing our mother soon," the other Dinah says with a sad happiness at the idea. She turns to look at her double in the eye. "You see what no-one else knows is this. I'm dying."

* * *

_Author's Note: This is just the start of the build-up of the showdown where we will get to see what kind of Ultimate Weapon Donna is. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The 2 Dinahs talk while the Justice Lords have their powers restored._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was done. Diana now stood in a replica of the uniform she use to wear. The all in one piece red suit, black around the neck with two golden bands that went around the upper part of the chest, which were shaped like two Ws, on the front. Replicas of her bracelets were back on her wrists. Not the indestructible ones of home. Titanium. They would stop bullets at least. It would have to do.

Her original bracelets, uniform and lasso had been sent back to her mother after she was incarcerated. Her mother who disowned her as did her sister. Her supposed family who conspired and took away that which was most precious to her. When Diana gets back home she will be having _words_ with both her sister and her mother. Then Diana will reclaim what is hers.

However, more important at the moment, was that her powers were back. When she lost them it was like an emptiness within her but now the emptiness was gone. She squeezes her hand shut and then opens it a few times just to get the feel back for her strength.

She looks up as J'onn is zapped by the ray Luthor created. After it is done she watches him shapeshift back into the more human-like form he generally had and the uniform he wore. J'onn is the last of them to regain their powers.

Diana turns her gaze to the others. Zatanna, dressed in black leather pants, a white corset like top, laced up the middle which emphasises her cleavage. A short black leather coat with fishnet sleeves and black high-heeled boots finish the look. She is practising a few small spells and Diana can see the gleam of joy in Zatanna's blue eyes at being able to practice her magic again.

Flash, dressed in his yellow suit with a red lightning bolt across the chest, is zipping about the room, in a blur of motion, like the others, trying to shake the dust and cobwebs off in using their powers once again.

Aquaman was practising some moves with a replica trident. Luthor must have been planning this for quite some time to have it all ready is the only conclusion to be made.

Diana steps up to Lex who has Tala and Roulette with him.

"As promised yes?" Lex inquires.

"Yes," Diana confirms before she grabs Lex by the throat and lifts him off the ground. "Now why don't you explain what it is that keeps us honouring this deal. What have you done to us?" Diana demands to know what leverage Lex has over them because she knows Lex Luthor. He would never allow this without some method to control them.

Lex smiles, despite Wonder Woman's death grip around his neck and his eyes turns to Tala.

"Remember who created the crystal Wonder Woman, deary," Tala says in a condescending manner.

Diana releases Lex and folds her arms across her chest. "Let me guess. What you give you can take away, correct?"

"With a snap of my fingers," Tala explains, meaning that literally.

Diana's eyes narrow while Lex rubs his throat and coughs a little.

"Now shall we discuss taking down Cadmus' weapon?" Lex asks of Wonder Woman.

"There a couple of things that need done first," Diana states.

"Such as?"

"The taking of the ring of this world's Green Lantern."

"Oh that," Lex says in such a tone as if it were a simple task. "It shouldn't be too hard. He's been seen frequenting the resident of Lois Lane on a regular basis."

Hal, nearby, frowns slightly at hearing this. "Lois Lane, the reporter?"

"That's the one," Lex confirms.

Hal takes a moment to reflect on that. Lois Lane back on their world had been one of their biggest, most outspoken, critics so they had her arrested and thrown in prison. He guesses the old him, before he grew up and realised what needed to be done, might have seen her as an attractive conquest. His double in this world obviously did.

"And the other thing?" Lex asks Wonder Woman.

"Black Canary. We need a few hours to deal with her."

"You said she wouldn't be caught," Lex reminds Wonder Woman.

"She won't be. Not by the police nor your forces but we can find her," Diana assures Lex. "Isn't that what you desire so she doesn't ruin your plans?"

Lex can't help but feel he isn't being told the whole truth here. After all why didn't Wonder Woman offer to do that earlier? "How do you want to do this?" Lex asks.

"We split into two teams. Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman will subdue this world's Green Lantern and take his ring. Myself, Manhunter and Zatanna will find Black Canary and deal with her. We will then meet up where you wish and launch the assault on Cadmus and destroy its weapon," Diana proposes her plan to Lex.

"And I am just suppose to let you go out of my sight?" Lex asks sceptically.

"A deal's a deal," Diana repeats Lex's words back to him. "I will uphold it. All we want is to go home as soon as possible. Coming here the first time had been a...misjudgement. One that shall never be repeated. We do not care for this world and we do not care for you, beyond you possess the means to send us home. We will fulfil our bargain and depart."

Lex ponders this for a moment. "Very well," he accepts. "But remember this. At the first hint of betrayal your powers will be taken and the lives of your comrades left here will become forfeit," he warns.

Diana stiffens. "Can we go?"

Lex nods his ascent. "Yes. When done return here. Cadmus' secret facility is close enough for here to be an effective staging area."

Diana nods once before she, Hal, J'onn, Flash, Zatanna and Aquaman exit the mansion. They head out into the city until they come across a closed computer store and break their way in. They have some research to do before heading out and Diana wanted to do this away from Luthor's prying eyes.

First things first is finding the current address of Lois Lane. Zatanna places her hands over a keyboard, her eyes glow with power as do her hands as she magically interfaces with the system. It was a trick she picked up awhile ago. Being rusty it takes a short amount of time but she finds it eventually and Hal, Flash and Aquaman make their departure to find Hal's double and steal his ring.

"So where do we find Dinah?" Zatanna asks.

"We don't," Diana states.

"Huh?"

J'onn looks at Diana closely. "We're going after him aren't we?"

"Yes," Diana says, simply.

"Him who?" Zatanna asks, with a frown, as her eyes shift back and forth between Diana and J'onn.

"Superman," J'onn answers.

Zatanna's eyes widen. "He's here. He's alive," she says in totally surprise at hearing that.

"Yes and I intend to make sure he stays that way," Diana states her aims.

J'onn almost imperceptibly shakes his head. Diana is transferring her emotions from their Superman and applying them to this one. It's a mistake.

"That's why you wanted me on this team," Zatanna suddenly understands. "His vulnerability to magic."

"I'm not wishing to harm him. Just keep him out of the way until we're done," Diana explains her plan. "Find him," she instructs Zatanna.

Zatanna turns back to the computer and does as she is told. "I'm searching employee records at the Planet," she reports. "But I can't find him there."

"Start at the beginning," Diana suggests.

Zatanna nods and uses her personal knowledge of him to trace his life. "Looking for Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas...I have his school records. He definitely grew up there like he did in our world. Moving on to college...He attended the same one..."

"What?" Diana asks at Zatanna's trailing off.

"He never finished," she reports. "He never graduated and there is no reporting I can find of what should be Superman's subsequent appearance in Metropolis shortly after that. Something happened there that stopped him becoming Superman like he should have."

"Which is why we never found him when we came here before," J'onn concludes.

"But he's Superman now," Diana points out.

"For just about most of the last 6 months...oh. There he is," Zatanna says.

"Explain."

Zatanna brings up the images on the screen of Clark receiving his award.

Diana bends down and reads. "Clark Kent...outstanding reporting for expose on Churches link to Intergang...Metropolitan? What's the Metropolitan?" she asks.

"A solely online publication. Now I have a hint where to look I've found him."

"He doesn't work at the Planet?" Diana seeks to clarify.

"Nope...nor the Justice League while we're on to organisations he doesn't work for. He seems to work solo...apart from the Black Canary of this world with whom he is most seen with apparently."

Diana frowns. It is all so unlike the Kal she knew yet at the same time it has echoes. He's still a reporter and a hero only he's starting out much later in his life so it seems. "Can you get his cell number?" Diana asks.

"Sure. You planning to call him?"

"Text him," Diana corrects. "Send him a message so we get him where we want him."

"And ambush him," J'onn surmises.

"It's the easiest ploy that gets him hurt the least," Diana says.

"Right," Zatanna says, not sounding very convinced. "You do remember he's Superman? Supervision, superhearing...any of this ringing a bell?"

"Perhaps if it was our Superman who has been using his abilities for years but if this one has only been doing so a few months his command over his powers won't be as accomplished and more than likely he only has a few months of combat training behind him."

"Which could be enough if Dinah has been teaching him. You do know how much butt Dinah can kick right?"

"Just get me his cell number Zatanna," Diana commands in a harsh voice. "This isn't a debate. My decision is made."

"You're the boss," Zee replies in a rather flippant tone as she does as she is told.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

"Dying?" Dinah speaks the question as if saying a strange word. "What do you mean dying?" she asks her double.

"As in cancer. Terminal cancer. Won't see the end of the year," the other Dinah replies with the tone of someone who has come to accept her inevitable mortality.

Dinah's brow furrows up in thought.

"I know what you're thinking," the other Dinah comments.

"Do you?"

"You're thinking that if I can get cancer so can you."

Yes. That thought had crossed Dinah's mind.

"I wouldn't be so worried. Well no more than you would be normally. We've led different lives. Been exposed to different environments and energies and radiations and god knows what else. I suppose if you were religious you might consider this just punishment for my many sins," the other Dinah says with an ironic air.

Dinah won't comment her thinking on that. "What do you really want?"

"I told you. To settle up. To understand how we ended up so different. I mean I lost my parents the same way you did. I joined the Justice League just as you did."

"Yes but we never became dictators."

"But why not?" the other Dinah asks the pertinent question. "This world has the same problems but you never chose to do what was needed."

"Murder is never needed," Dinah retorts forcefully. "And I think you're mistaken. You're looking for a single event that changed us...made us walk along different paths. I doubt it is that simple."

"Probably not," the other Dinah agrees.

"How did it start?" Dinah asks.

"How did we start on our path to dictatorship you mean?"

Dinah nods.

The other Dinah shrugs. "I can't pinpoint the day. Like you said there probably wasn't a single event. It was a progression. We just started to get tired of the little game. We chase the bad guys, we lock them up, they escape, we lock them up again, they escape and so on and so on, over and over, while all the time innocent people get caught in the crossfire and die. Friends die but the villains get to live because we're the good guys and we don't kill them. The whole twisted cycle is a joke. A great cosmic joke. You must see that."

Dinah knows better than most how easy the line between the good guys and the bad guys can be blurred and what's worse is that her double's argument has a point. It is a tiresome cycle they are on. However Dinah can counter that argument. "No-one ever said this life was easy. The right choices are often the most difficult."

"Interesting how you didn't say I was wrong."

"It doesn't justify murder and tyranny."

"The cycle had to be broken. We broke it. It had to be done for the greater good."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes."

Dinah looks at her double with a mixture of emotions. Pity. Anger. There's a couple of them.

The other Dinah interprets the expression differently. "You're disappointed aren't you? You were probably expecting me here in my final months to repent or something weren't you. I won't. I'm not Batman. They'll be no sudden flash of guilt or whatever it was that made him betray us and help you. I am at peace with my actions because we made the world safer. All I want now is to understand why you can't see it."

"This is a waste of time," Dinah suddenly decides. "We both face the same cycle as you call it but we see what needs to be done differently. We could spend hours here picking apart our lives but there isn't time for that. Not with your friends on this world."

The other Dinah smiles. "Ooh. It's such a turn on when you take charge," she jokes.

Dinah's face darkens.

"Oh come on. Lighten up. I'm betting your boyfriend thinks so."

"What?"

"I heard you speaking to mom. You have a new boyfriend. Finally gave Ollie the heave-ho then. Good for you. Always was a jerk," she praises Dinah and insults Ollie at the same time.

"Can you be serious?" Dinah demands sternly.

"I'm always serious," the other Dinah says back with deadly intent in her tone. "How about an alteration of the deal. I tell you where the others are on the condition that you give your word that you and I finish this talk even if that means picking our lives apart to see how we ended up so different."

Dinah prays for a little strength. Of all days why did this have to happen to her on this one when her emotions are at their rawest and most exposed. On the other hand being practical she needs that information her double possesses. "Fine. I accept your terms," she informs her double who smiles in response.

"Knew you'd see it my way."

"You try anything and I will beat you down worse than last time," Dinah warns, with a severe point of her finger at her double. She then fishes out her phone from her pocket and dials. "Barbara?...Yeah. It's Dinah. I have a situation. We need a team meeting like now! I'll be there as soon as I can...and I'm bringing someone with me."

The other Dinah smiles to herself as if amused by that. She wonders what the Barbara is this universe is like. She wonders if she's still Batgirl? It would be odd to see her best friend out of the wheelchair again.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

The former Justice Lords that are the Aquaman, Flash and Green Lantern stand and wait and watch the apartment of Lois Lane.

Flash is throwing a small stone to himself back and forth across the rooftop. He throws it, zips to the other side and catches it and then throws it back. "This is boring," he complains.

Hal gives him a half glance. "You have to learn patience. We'll have plenty to do when we do Luthor's dirty work," he says, sounding disgusted at the prospect of doing that.

"Why are we doing this? Working for Luthor of all people."

"Because we have no choice," Aquaman says, stating the blunt truth of it all, equally as disgusted and reviled by it as Hal is. "Luthor has control over our powers. Without them we can't regain what was taken from us."

"Which is Luthor's fault," Flash reminds them about who is to blame for them losing everything.

"No-one said this situation was an acceptable one Flash," Hal says. "It is just the one we have to live with. Like Diana said. We do this and go home and never think of this world again."

Flash throws his little stone to himself with a sour expression. He hated this. Is this what Supes died for? A team that now makes deals with scum like Luthor. Remind Flash to vibrate his hand through Luthor's head when he gets the chance.

A glowing green streak in the sky signals the Green Lantern of this world drawing near and as he does so they can hear him singing.

Hal chuckles a little.

"What is funny?" Aquaman asks him.

"He's drunk," Hal says, a tiny little bit amused by that.

"He is?" Flash inquires.

"I only sing that song when I'm drunk."

"If he is intoxicated that will make this easier," Aquaman quickly assesses the situation.

The 3 Justice Lords watch as Green Lantern floats himself down to Lois' window and then struggles to get in due to his inebriated state. He trips over the ledge and falls flat on his face inside the apartment. Flash snorts with laughter. Despite the mission they are on that's funny.

"Now Flash. Go," Aquaman orders.

Flash vanishes in a yellow and red streak. Aquaman picks up Hal and leaps off this roof over to the apartment block where the two men then start down the fire escape. They step inside the apartment to find this world's Green Lantern lying on the floor face down, still singing away.

Flash is watching over him flipping into the air a green ring. He tosses it to Hal. "You know you're kinda easy to beat after you've had a drink or two," he remarks at how easy it was to snatch the ring from the intoxicated man on the floor.

Hal slips the ring on his finger and concentrates as his clothes transform into a Green Lantern uniform. He exhales a breath as his body tingles with energy. It had been so long since he felt this.

"What about him?" Aquaman asks in relation to Hal's drunken double on the floor.

"Just...knock him out. We're not here for revenge as tempting as it might be ," Hal decides.

Aquaman rolls the man on the floor over so he is facing up.

"Hey fishy!" Hal greets him in a drunken merriment.

Aquaman rolls his eyes, draws his fist back and punches this Hal Jordan out. "Any sign of his concubine?" he asks.

Flash shakes his head. "Nope. Guessing she is working late."

Hal looks around and sees a few days mail piled up. "Or out of town on assignment." he proposes as the more likely scenario.

"We should go," Aquaman decrees. "We have to rendezvous and do this task for Luthor," he says distastefully.

Flash makes a face. "This is the worst idea ever."

"It's only temporary Flash."

"Read my lips. Worst. Idea. Ever!" Flash emphasises his belief. He then vanishes with a gust of wind.

"Why do I have a terrible feeling he's right?" Hal asks Aquaman.

"Probably because for once in his life he is," Aquaman says with some foreboding.

* * *

**Kent farm, Smallville...**

Clark should have listened to his instinct and not agreed to go with Hal and Flash. While he wasn't drunk he was definitely buzzed for the first time in his life. What was in those drinks Clark has no idea.

He was on his way back to his apartment in Metropolis when he received a message from Wonder Woman, of all people, saying she needed to meet him tonight and chose the farm as the place to meet.

Clark couldn't think why she needed to see him. They had barely met. Only once really. Back in Gotham, after Ivy had doped him up on red kryptonite, when Wonder Woman beat him down...rather easily as Clark recalls.

It could be his buzzed brain's fault but Clark just ended up agreeing to it. After all it had to be important, he supposed, for her to feel the need to contact him. He briefly wonders how she got his number but she was leader of the Justice League. She knows his name. Probably isn't too hard with the resources at her disposal to get a simple phone number.

He comes to a land on the farm...and stumbles forward as his balance is off. He barely avoids falling on his face.

That would have been embarrassing. Almost like when he first started flying when he was about 18. He was terrible at landings. Took him weeks of practice before he stopped creating impact craters every time he landed.

Clark walks, in a slightly wavy manner, towards the door of the house. He opens the door, takes two steps into the kitchen and that is when the pain, weakness and nausea hit him.

He stumbles forward and manages to reach the kitchen table to lean upon, gasping for breath, clutching at his chest.

"Forgive me Kal," a sorrow filled voice says from behind him.

Clark struggles to turn his head to see what appears to be Wonder Woman standing there, albeit oddly dressed and with short cut hair. In her hand is a glowing green rock. "Kryptonite. Why?" is all he can manage to say.

"Because it is necessary," Wonder Woman replies in a mournful tone before she draws the hand holding the kryptonite back and then punches him across the face with it.

With her power, combined with the close to paralysing effect of the glowing green meteor rock, the result is inevitable. Clark goes tumbling to the ground, through the kitchen table, smashing it to pieces.

Wonder Woman bends down, holding the kryptonite near, as she runs her other hand through his hair.

"Huh? That's an interesting look," Zatanna remarks from behind at what counts as Clark's Superman costume. It was so homespun looking. Jeans, black work-boots, a red coat over a blue t-shirt she thinks. Very different to the what the Superman she knew wore yet it is in keeping with the farmboy she knew. Perhaps he isn't so different.

Diana shoots her a glare. "Bind him. That's why you're here," she orders in a harsh tone.

Zatanna almost rolls her eyes as she conjures up some chains in her hands. They fly out of her hands and magically wrap themselves around Superman's body, tying him up tight.

Diana puts the kryptonite away, back in its lead box. It hadn't been hard to find since she knew from the Superman back home that he kept a piece around just in case he needed to be stopped. She then picks him up, almost reverent with her touch. "We'll take him down to the storm cellar. Out of sight," she informs her two colleagues.

Diana carries Clark while Zatanna and J'onn follow on behind.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Zatanna remarks to J'onn about incapacitating Superman.

"It was easy for myself to cloud his mind and hide ourselves because he is slightly intoxicated," he replies in his usual stoic tones.

"Didn't know that was possible outside magic."

"From his mind it seems he was out with this world's Flash...and Hal."

Zatanna grins, amused by that. "Ah. That explains it."

Zatanna and J'onn follow Diana down into the storm cellar where she props Clark up against the wall. She brushes that errant lock of hair off his forehead and smiles when it flops back down automatically.

Diana turns her head to look at Zatanna. "These will hold him?" she inquires after the chains.

"Oh yeah. No problem. They will completely suppress his powers. No heat visioning his way out of these babies," Zatanna confidently predicts.

Diana turns back to look at him. Her fingers gently stoke his cheek in an affectionate manner, brushing over the bruise that is already forming from where she hit him "Kal," she whispers, in a loving tone.

His brow quirks and his eyes move under the lids before they start to flutter open. Diana's heart flutters in response at seeing those deep cerulean blue eyes look back at her. It takes him a moment to register what is going on.

"Wonder Woman?" he queries before trying to move and finding himself restrained. "What is going on?"

"I...apologise. Restraining you is necessary."

"Necessary?" Clark questions that sharply.

"It is for the best. Once I have completed some...tasks I shall return for you...and then we can be together again."

"Again? We've never been together in the first place," Clark points out seriously starting to wonder if either Wonder Woman has lost it or if this is even Wonder Woman at all. Dinah's told him stories of clones and magically created duplicates...although the short hair and the incorrect uniform sort of suggests they weren't attempting to replace Wonder Woman.

Diana looks at him puzzled. "Never?" she questions that. "We don't know each other?"

Ok Clark is really confused. She speaks as if she thinks she is Wonder Woman. "We know each other," he decides to play along with her until he can figure out what is going on. "We just...don't get along all that well."

Is her double mad? That's the first question in Diana's head. How could her double not get along with Kal of all people. He's easy to get along with...and to fall in love with.

Clark watches the confusion, the conflict inside 'Wonder Woman's' sky blue eyes play out for several moments before she does the really unexpected. She kisses him. Her lips take possession of his and she kisses him for a long time.

When she pulls back Clark is speechless. He just looks at her trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Diana's face remains close to his and she strokes his cheek affectionately, her eyes laden with moisture. "I'll come back for you," she promises. "And then everything will be alright again. Everything will be better and I'll show you the world I created for you," she says, her voice trembling with emotion as she speaks. "I'll never lose you again. I promise."

"Oh brother," Zatanna murmurs to J'onn in the background. "She's losing it," she says out of the corner of her mouth.

"Diana," J'onn speaks up. "We must go," he tells her. He doesn't respond to Zatanna's comment to express any opinion whether or not he agrees with the sorceress about Diana's mental state.

Clark watches control snap back in Wonder Woman's eyes but for a few brief moments he saw in them...well it was hard to say. Grief he thinks. Unbridled...almost overwhelming grief.

Wonder Woman stands up straight. "Of course J'onn," she says, the timber of her voice now showing she is back in control of her emotions.

"I'll catch up," Zatanna says. "I just want to double check that those chains will hold," she explains as she moves over and bends down beside Clark.

Wonder Woman and J'onn leave.

"Sorry about that," Zatanna apologises "I guess it doesn't make much sense from where you are."

"If you were sorry you would let me go and explain what is going on," Clark beseeches her.

"Cute," Zatanna laughs lightly before grabbing Clark's face and kissing him deeply and passionately. "You always were so damn cute," Zatanna growls as her kisses become aggressive. "God if I only had 10 minutes to spare. The things I would do with you in this situation," she lustily says as she ravages his mouth with her tongue.

Zatanna then pulls back and stands up. Her fingers brush over her slightly swollen lips. "Damn. You taste good," she comments. "Just try and be as comfortable as you can. This won't take long," she says before raising her hands...in the most blatantly sexually alluring manner possible, by having them skim over the contours of her body, before they are stretched above her head. She then vanishes in a flash of light.

Clark instantly strains against his chains but nothing. Heat vision, superbreath...all his powers. There's nothing. It's like he is utterly powerless...and what the hell is going on and how did he end up in this world where everyone kisses him?

Seriously.

Ok they were nice kisses he'll admit...but they weren't Dinah's kisses.

Clark wishes she was here right now to help him get out of this...and there may be an apology for her he has to give. Well apology for yelling at her. Not because he did anything wrong...which he didn't.

No siree.

Nope.

Didn't do anything wrong.

Krypton is just something that needs to be left in the past and not thought about.

Anything else is a waste of time...and damn these chains are well made.

Clark is coming to the conclusion that Zatanna must have made them. That's the only explanation he can come up with for chains that he can't break.

_'Hmm she did look hot in that new outfit she had on' _he muses to himself about Zatanna.

Ok that has to be the drink talking.

_'Remember Dinah, Kent. Your girlfriend,' _he reminds himself.

Clark gets back to trying to get free and the longer he tries and fails it only reinforces a belief he holds.

"I hate magic!"

* * *

_Author's Note: I have special plans for the Justice Lord version of Zatanna whose look I got off the new one she currently has. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The BoPs meet Dinah's Justice Lord double while the Justice Lords themselves prepare to destroy Cadmus' living weapon._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**BoP Headquarters, Gotham City...**

"So...um...what is going on?" Misfit asks Huntress at a whisper, as her eyes behold two Dinahs. The one she knows and one with short hair who had appeared at this impromptu meeting of the Birds of Prey.

"She's a quantum double from a less reputable universe," Nightwing answers from the other side of Misfit.

"Huh?"

"Evil twin," Huntress clarifies with a roll of her eyes at how Dick couldn't just say that. He's been hanging around Barbara too long. That's how she speaks.

"Oh!" Misfit says with a sudden clarity of the situation.

Batgirl observes Dinah's double with extreme caution. The Justice Lords were perhaps the most dangerous criminals ever...because they were them twisted into brutal tyrants.

The Justice Lord Black Canary observes Batgirl back with a nostalgic air. "You know it's weird," she says.

"What is?" Batgirl asks her, with a suspicious gaze.

"To see you as Batgirl. Haven't seen that in a long time."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. You were forced to..._retire_ the cape and cowl back home."

"Dead?"

"Close. Joker shot you, severing your spine and paralysing your legs. Put you in a wheelchair. There was a lot of bitterness after that."

Barbara pauses. That's...she can't imagine what that must be like. "And did she turn this bitterness to the same goal you did?" she wonders.

"Pretty much yeah," Lord Dinah confirms that Barbara's double, too, fell from grace. "Should have seen her revenge on the clown," she says with a chuckle of amusement at the memory. "Masterpiece of manipulation even Riddler couldn't compete with that tricked him to into his own demise. You're cunningly evil once you drop the moral pretence."

"Moral pretence?" Batgirl questions.

"That's what it is," Lord Dinah insists on calling it. "It isn't moral what you do. Sending all these criminal away to Arkham and for what? So they escape? Kill more innocent people? That's why we did it. To break the cycle. To protect the innocent."

Dinah snorts derisively. "Please. How many innocents did you kill in the process of bringing about your so-called order?"

"Collateral damage. Unfortunate but necessary," Lord Dinah justifies the deaths that, in her opinion, were necessary to bring peace to their world.

Dinah shakes her head. "You've lost all perspective. You will justify anything in the name of peace and order. All the Justice Lords are the same." She looks at Barbara. "Don't indulge her in a debate Batgirl. You can't win. She's too far gone. Believe me I tried that when she was here before. It's a waste of time," she dismisses any attempt to try and reach some goodness left within the Justice Lord version of herself.

Barbara is beginning to see that. She had never had the personal pleasure or misfortune, depending on your point of view, of meeting the Justice Lords previously but she had heard stories and from what she has seen so far the stories underplay just how far gone they are.

"Just get on with telling us what you promised," Dinah tells her double, in no mood to indulge this any further.

"Lex Luthor's mansion in Metropolis. There are secret underground levels. That is where he has the gateway device and has been keeping us as his _guests."_

"Can you describe the layout?" Batgirl asks.

"Yes and where the blind spots are in the security. After all that is how I escaped."

The next short while is spent with the Justice Lord Dinah sketching out everything she remembers from her time spent in Lex Luthor's company. Everything she learnt for her own escape will be used to plan how to get in.

Lord Dinah then steps back to allow her double and Batgirl to plan strategy. She could help but they don't trust her. Clever them. She turns her gaze elsewhere to the other members of this little group. "So tell me Ev," she addresses Starling, "how did my double talk you into this? After all you're aren't a team player."

"Is this the part you expect me to reveal my soul to you or something?" Ev asks back, not sounding or looking all that impressed at being in the presence of the big scary Justice Lord. Please note the sarcasm.

"I'm just curious. Been a long while since the Ev back home and I were on speaking terms...with you know her being dead and all," Lord Dinah says with a knowing look and an almost smile pulling at her lips.

Emotions flicker across Starling's face. "You killed her," she realises.

"Wasn't a team player. Can't have loose cannons just feeling they can do as they please," Lord Dinah says, essentially confirming that, yes, she killed Ev back in her world. "Now Helena on the other hand...that's a different matter," she remarks.

Huntress glares coldly at the double of her friend. "Don't," she warns her. "Don't even think of trying to play these games with me."

"Oh but come on Helena. Don't you tire of it. Don't you tire of suppressing that killing instinct of yours. In my world we let you cut loose and deal with our enemies the way they needed to be dealt with and she was never happier...well except when she was riding some _stallion_ hard and fast," Lord Dinah says with a very suggestive tone.

"Does she need to be conscious?" Huntress asks Batgirl and her Dinah in reference to Lord Dinah.

"Unfortunately so. Just ignore her," Dinah advises.

"Boo," Lord Dinah pouts. "You're spoiling my fun. After all I don't have long left to enjoy myself do I?"

"That remains to be confirmed," Dinah counters.

"You don't trust me?" Lord Dinah asks back, looking offended.

"No. Any reason I should?"

"I'm you."

"You're not me!" Dinah snaps back quickly before she calms her emotions. "I thought that was the point you were making about the differences between us," she reminds her double in a prickly tone.

"Wow. This boyfriend of yours must have really struck a nerve."

"What?"

Lord Dinah smiles slyly. "I heard you talking to mom remember. Had a fight did you. Explains your bad mood...or maybe you just haven't been getting enough from him."

"I get plenty from him!"

Lord Dinah snorts with laughter.

Dinah's face sours as she realises what she just did. Her double can so easily get under her skin she is getting sloppy.

Lord Dinah turns her gaze to Misfit. "So Charlie want to let me in on who she's dating?"

Misfit shuffles a little on the spot.

"Leave her alone," Dinah warns her double about daring to drag Charlie into this.

"Oh come on. It's a small thing. I wonder do I know him?" Lord Dinah asks. "Yes? No? Is he an improvement on Ollie? Well to be fair that isn't hard," she remarks with a strange little smile. She then steps over to directly in front of Misfit. "Want to know what happened to my Ollie?"

"Don't," Dinah warns her again, wondering if she should step in or not. That could be exactly what her double is trying to get her to do.

Lord Dinah brings her head forward to beside Misfit's ear so she can whisper the following. "You see my Ollie didn't go along with the whole bring peace and order to the world plan. He opposed it so he had to be dealt with. I brought my lips right to his ear just like this and then I screamed as loud as I could. Do you know what my Canary Cry is capable of doing to a human at this range?" she asks Misfit.

Misfit shakes her head in the negative.

Lord Dinah grins and prepares to explain.

"Don't," Dinah repeats her warning, her voice taking on the kind of tone she saves for people she is about to beat the crap out of.

Lord Dinah ignores the warning and speaks anyway. "His skull shattered and his brains liquefied...which to be honest was an improvement on the usual state of his brains."

"That's enough!" Dinah yells as she grabs her double and roughly throws her up against the wall. "Huntress if she talks more feel free to shoot her," Dinah permits Helena.

Helena looks quite cheerful at that idea as she pulls out her bow and aims it at the short haired double of her friend.

Lord Dinah smirks smugly as if this is proving something she was intending to prove. "I do find this interesting," she comments.

Huntress undoes the safety on her crossbow. "No more talking," she warns.

Lord Dinah laughs. "You really think I care about any threats to my life. Didn't my double mention that I'm dying anyway?"

Huntress looks puzzled.

"Cancer. Terminal. Got a few months left maybe. Still I do find it interesting how you're planning to do this yourselves and not call in the Justice League. Do I detect a modicum of conflict and mistrust?"

"It's not necessary to call them yet. We don't yet know the full situation with your colleagues," Batgirl counters.

"Assume the worse and that they have their powers back. I would. No. That's not the reason you aren't calling them. Something is going on with them isn't it?" Lord Dinah fishes for information.

"It isn't your concern," Dinah tells her double. "We will do this our way."

"Definitely interesting," Lord Dinah murmurs quietly to herself as she considers all the possibilities.

Dinah glares at her double for several moments.

"Are you sure you want to believe her?" Batgirl asks in a low voice in reference to what they are about to do and basing it off plans given to them by Dinah's corrupted double.

"Not really," Dinah replies in the same low voice. "But if she's here they have to be as well and we've got to find them before they get their powers back," she says with urgency. "You didn't meet them Barbara. You didn't see their world. You can't begin to imagine how dangerous they are."

"Then can I suggest you call Clark."

"Must I?"

Barbara looks at Dinah closely and can see the unhappy, tense expression on her face. "You two did had a fight just like she said didn't you?"

Dinah nods.

"Greater good," Barbara says as in they need Clark and his powers...especially the x-ray one to look down underneath Lex's mansion.

Dinah nods. She knew this was probably inevitable. Doesn't mean she has to like it. She walks out onto the balcony where she can't be overheard and pulls her phone out and starts ringing numbers for where he might be.

"So Dick? How ya doing?" Lord Dinah suddenly asks Nightwing.

Nightwing has been careful not to indulge her. He can see what she is doing. Trying to use what she knows about them to get under their skin and reveal information to her. "You going to tell me how you killed my double too?"

"Pft," Lord Dinah dismisses that. "I never hurt him...not unless he asked me to," she says with a sultry grin strongly implying a sexual overtone to her meaning.

"Is he here too?" Nightwing asks, ignoring the implication and focussing on the thought he might have to kick his own butt in a manner of speaking.

"Shh," she says, bring her finger up to her lips. "Spoilers," she adds, with an amused gleam in her eye.

Huntress jabs her crossbow forward until the tip of the arrow is digging into Lord Dinah's shoulder. "I think I've given you enough leniency," she warns.

"Too much if anything. My Helena would have shot me stone dead already. She so enjoys being the Hunter. I'm curious though Helena. Do your friends know who you really are?"

"What are you on about?" Huntress asks, clearly having no idea what Lord Dinah is meaning.

"Not sure if it applies on this world but you see my Helena was not whom she claimed to be. Helena Bertinelli was merely a front...a cover for the real person. The real Helena Bertinelli in my world died when she was 8 and had her identity hijacked by the woman who became Huntress."

Huntress finds many eyes now staring at her curiously. "I don't know what she is on about. I am who I said I am."

"I'm sure you are," Lord Dinah says, not sounding like she quite believes it though.

"I'm sure you're a lying sack of crap trying to undermine our trust in each other," Dinah says as she strides back in from the balcony.

"Tsk. Tsk. Language dear," Lord Dinah rebukes her double in a condescending tone.

Dinah actually growls softly. She is that annoyed.

"Any luck?" Batgirl asks Dinah, cutting into this.

"No," she replies. Clark isn't answering his phone.

"Couldn't you just shout on him?" Misfit asks.

Every head snaps in Misfit's direction because by saying that she just revealed something.

"Shout on him?" Lord Dinah queries. "There's only one person I know who could hear something like that. Let me make a stab here. Would you shout something along the lines of 'Help! Superman!'?"

Dinah's expression in reaction to that confirms it.

"I'm right aren't I," Lord Dinah assumes. "Tell me Dinah is he the boyfriend because if he is I must say I think I might have severely underestimated you."

"Oops," Misfit says as she realises what she has done. "I'm sorry," she says to Batgirl.

"It's alright," Barbara assures her.

Lord Dinah chuckles before exclaiming, "Wow! You're doing Clark! I always knew that boyscout routine was an act. Has to be to have snagged you."

"Shut up," Dinah says, her anger seething below the surface.

"Oh this time you will want to listen to me."

"How do you know Clark?" Batgirl asks her. "I've read every report the League wrote about your world. There was no Superman."

"You are absolutely correct Barbs!" Lord Dinah praises her. "And you are absolutely wrong!" she then chides her. "There was a Superman. Please notice the past tense I am using." She looks at her double. "You said before there wasn't a single moment where we diverged and became who we are. You're probably right but there was a tipping point. The straw that broke the camel's back when we crossed the line and never looked back. The death of Superman was that moment."

Something painful strikes Dinah's heart at the mere idea of Clark dying.

Lord Dinah continues, "That's when it all unravelled if you want to see it that way."

"How..." Dinah's voice is breaking so she starts again. "How did it happen?"

"Luthor. Who else," Lord Dinah says with disgust at having to say his name. "Clark...our Clark was always the one who tried to see the best in people. The one who thought people could change if you gave them a chance. Even Luthor. When Lex became the President..."

"Whoa. Wait. President?" Nightwing asks in disbelief at that.

"Yes. President Luthor...and you wonder why we got rid of democracy when people voted that monster into power?" Lord Dinah asks them rhetorically. "Democracy is a joke. His whole campaign was based on his so-called redemption and reform. The belief in the possibility a man could change but he hadn't changed. Not at all. It was all another one of his schemes. After his inauguration he invited Superman, as leader of the Justice League, to a meeting. Clark, willing to give Luthor one chance to show he had changed, agreed. It was a trap. Lex finally got him. I think I'll spare you the details beyond it wasn't pleasant," she says with deep sorrow and anguish as she remembers.

Lord Dinah pauses for a moment before continuing. "That was it. That was the day when we essentially stopped being the Justice League. We tried being heroes. We really did and where did that get us? Luthor, President and thanks to him the world was soon on the edge of all out war. Superman was dead. You should have seen Diana. She was shattered. In that moment when she saw Superman's body I think that is when she decided Luthor would die and nothing and no-one was going to stop her. She's never been the same since. Almost like an empty shell going through the motions of living. Only carrying on to build a world where people like Lex Luthor pay the way they should. Where there is peace and order so Superman's legacy can live on. She swore this upon his grave, drawing her own blood in an oath."

"She was in love with him," Dinah can take from that in relation to Lord Wonder Woman's feelings for that world's Superman. She isn't sure how she should feel about that herself considering her own feelings for Clark. This is not the time, though, she knows to dwell on that.

"More than that. They were married," Lord Dinah informs them and then can see the surprised looks she is getting at that idea. "This is a surprise to you why?" she asks, at how big a surprise it looks to them, despite knowing her double is dating him which she still can't believe. She might even be a little jealous of her double she thinks.

"He and Wonder Woman don't really get on in this world," Ev supplies from what she has been told.

"Is that so?" Lord Dinah queries, finding that a little odd. Even before they got married Clark and Diana were best friends. As she remembers it that spark between them existed from the moment they met. This world is very different it seems. She continues, "Then again I didn't even know he existed here until Charlie mentioned it. He wasn't here when we came before." She looks at her double, her whole posture and expression changed to one she radiates a deadly seriousness. "No more games," she promises. "This is too serious now."

"What do you mean?" Dinah asks back.

"Diana would have done anything to get him back. She almost destroyed herself trying. Failing that I believe she might just take a substitute...and that would be why he isn't answering his phone."

"She would abduct him?" Nightwing asks.

"Clark can't be taken down that easily," Batgirl points out.

"He can if you know his weaknesses and Diana knows every single one of them," Lord Dinah argues.

"Why?" Dinah asks. "Why are you telling us this?" she has to know the motive behind this sudden change in her double's attitude before she will give what her double is saying any credence.

"Because I loved Clark...but this isn't Clark. Not the one I knew. We lost ours. I won't have you suffer the same fate. I can guess Diana is fooling herself into thinking it is her Clark. It will finish her off when she figures out how he doesn't love her back. I love Diana as well and I won't allow that."

Dinah judges her double is being serious. "I believe you," she says before turning to Barbara. "Clark's cell phone did ring. Can you trace its location?"

Barbara nods and quickly gets to work tracking down where Clark's phone is and hopefully where he is assuming he and the phone are in the same location. It doesn't take her too long. "He's in Kansas."

"He's at home. On the farm," Dinah can quickly see from the map Barbara has put up on screen.

"Makes sense," Lord Dinah assesses. "It's isolated. No-one likely to find him...I'm assuming his parents are dead?" she queries her assumption based on the fact Diana wouldn't ambush him there if they were still alive.

Dinah nods to confirm the deceased status of Clark's parents.

"If I'm right in my guess about Diana she probably left him there to pick him up later when it's time to go home."

"That's crazy," Lady Blackhawk points out.

Lord Dinah concedes the point. "Yes it is...but Diana doesn't think straight when it comes to Clark. His death is her justification for everything she has done."

"And what's your justification?" Nightwing asks.

"Don't have one really. I accept what I became because it was the only way to break the cycle."

"We need to get to Kansas," Dinah says with some urgency, her worry for Clark breaking into her voice.

"You should call Zatanna," Lord Dinah suggests.

"Why?" Dinah asks her double back, suspicious of that.

"Two reasons. One, she can teleport us there. Two, you'll need her to break the spell."

"What spell?" Batgirl asks.

"Clark's not an easy guy to restrain. There are some alien alloys that can hold him but I doubt Diana had access to those. Kryptonite can do it too but that's fatal to him and Diana won't wish to harm him. That leaves magic. Now Diana doesn't have her lasso anymore. If I was in her shoes that only leaves one option. Using Zatanna to whip up magical restraints of some kind that would completely suppress his powers. Zee can do that."

"She can?" Huntress queries that, not really convinced the magician is that powerful.

Lord Dinah modifies that. "Ok our Zatanna can. Remember we're the ones prepared to do what is necessary and in Zee's case that means dabbling in black magic when the cause justifies it. Anyway Zatanna is your best chance of breaking the spell. If anyone would know how to break her own spells it's her."

Dinah shares a look with Barbara. Neither can really argue with that point.

"I'll call her," Barbara says.

"Great. Always love a field trip!" Lord Dinah says enthusiastically.

"She's going?" Nightwing asks, wary of that.

"Would you rather leave her here unsupervised?" Dinah counters.

"Good point," Nightwing concedes.

"However if she tries anything I'll be making her life much shorter than it is already," Dinah warns her double.

"Trust me," Lord Dinah says.

Dinah silently snorts. Trust her? When pigs fly.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Lois Lane gets to her apartment door after being away on assignment in Europe for several days. She can't wait to just collapse into bed. Jet lag, long hours and her feet are killing her. She knew these shoes would hurt until she broke them in but she was in Milan and saw them in a window and just had to have them.

Lois fiddles and fumbles around with her keys, too tired to concentrate properly on getting the right key into the lock.

After several attempts she manages to get her door open. She walks in and pushes the door shut. She makes it to her couch and crashes down. She pulls her shoes off and rubs her aching feet.

Lois leans back and closes her eyes. Maybe she'll just drop off here. The bedroom is so far away. Too far away.

It is then she hears a groan. Someone else is in her apartment.

Lois' eyes shoot open, the surge of adrenaline waking her up. She quietly reaches around for a weapon and grabs her one of her shoes. The heel should make a _good_ impression on the intruder. Lois silently gets to her feet and looks around. She should have put the light on. Damn it!

Lois creeps silently forward towards the groan... and trips over something. She lets out a girlish yelp as she falls on top of a man.

Lois quickly tries to scramble herself free. She still has her shoe in her hand. She manages to manoeuvre herself round and pulls her shoe back, ready to bosh the intruder on the noggin...when she sees who it is. "Hal?"

Hal's eyes open and he looks at her, cross-eyed. "Hey Lo-lo. Lo-lo-lo," he says in merriment.

Lois sniffs the air. "Have you been drinking?" she asks him as the whiff of alcohol tickles her nostril hairs.

"Pft," Hal says. "We were just trying to cheer him up."

"Cheer who up?"

"The guy. You know the guy."

"Gee that was helpful," Lois mutters sarcastically. She stands up and strides broadly over to the light switch. She turns the light on before returning to stand over Hal. It takes her a minute to figure out what is wrong with his appearance.

He's not wearing his Green Lantern uniform. He's in his civilian clothes. Her eyes drift to her hand. "Where's your ring?" she asks at its absence.

Hal raises his hand above himself as he lies there on his back and makes a confused, and Lois can't help but think rather adorable, face. "Huh. That's funny. I'm sure it was there earlier."

"Is that a bruise?" Lois asks, pointing at the darkening splodge on his face.

"Could be. What's his name was here. God what's he called? You know the fish guy. The guy who smells like fish. He might talk to them as well...which is weird. A fish guy who talks to fish," Hal drunkenly babbles.

Lois looks to the heavens. This is the guy she is...dating she supposes. "Aquaman was here and he hit you?" she inquires from Hal.

"Aquafresh was here?" Hal asks in a surprised tone.

"Oy!" Lois yells in exasperation.

Hal snorts with laughter. "Oy! You sound like this girl I use to know."

"As much as I would love to hear about your exes," Lois says, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "how about we find your ring?"

"It's on my finger," Hal says as he looks at his hand. "Huh. It was there," he says, sounding and looking very confused as he has forgotten he just looked a minute earlier.

"I will not kill him. I will not kill him," Lois mutters to herself, restraining that homicidal urge that is rising up within her.

"You're so pretty," Hal says in drunken compliment as he looks up at her.

"I doubt it at the minute," Lois retorts because she can just feel that vein throbbing in her forehead.

"You're always pretty," he mumbles, as his eyes start to flutter close.

"Wake up Hal!" Lois snaps at him. "We have to find your ring!"

"Don't want to. Need sleep," Hal says, sounding like a grumpy, overtired 3-year old.

"You are so not sleeping on my floor Hal Jordan so get your ass up!" Lois yells as she grabs his hand and yanks at him.

A sly grin forms on Hal's lips as he pulls at just the right moment and Lois falls down atop of him. He buries his face into his neck. "Hmm. I like it when you're with me."

"That's nice...ah quit it!" she yells as Hal's hand slides between her thighs.

"Do you really want me to?" he asks in husky tones as his fingers drift over her sensitive spots.

"Oh god," Lois moans because Hal is so good with his fingers.

"Flattered by the comparison."

Lois' eyes flutter shut as Hal works his magic. Hmm magic. That's what she thinks when he uses his ring so imaginatively on her...

Wait.

His ring.

His missing ring.

Lois' eyes snap open and she quickly pulls herself off Hal.

Hal looks at her through a drunken confusion. "What?"

"Your ring? Aquaman hitting you? Don't you want to know about that?"

Hal looks even more confused. "Huh?"

Lois rolls her eyes. Honestly she thought he held his liquor better than this. What on earth has he been drinking?

Lois does a search for Hal's ring but can't see it. "Did Aquaman take your ring?" she wonders.

No response.

Lois looks to see Hal has dropped off asleep this time. He looks handsome even like that...even with the bruise on his face.

Lois needs answers and there is only one way to get it. She bends down and reaches into Hal's ear. She knows each member of the Justice League have a small communicator in there. Lois manages to fiddle it out. She holds it in the palm of her hand and taps the centre to activate it.

"Watchtower?" she can hear.

"Yeah. It's Lois Lane. I'm with Green Lantern."

"Is he in trouble?" comes the question born out of the question why isn't Green lantern himself speaking.

"You tell me," she says. "You can start with telling me why Aquaman punched him out and stole his ring," she accuses.

There is a pause before the puzzled response she gets is, "Aquaman has been on board the Watchtower all night."

"Well Hal has a bruise on his face that says otherwise."

"I think it best I beam you both up," the decision comes. "Are you together?"

"Yes."

"Hang on."

Lois and Hal then vanish in a sparkling beam of light as they are teleported up to the Satellite high above earth.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion...**

In his study Lex waits for the return of Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna. Aquaman, Flash and Green Lantern had already returned after successfully gaining possession of the ring from this world's Green Lantern.

So far it seemed things were going to plan. Not that Lex fully trusted any of the Justice Lords but he held the advantage over them. Their powers, Green Lantern aside, were his to remove at will. Should they betray him the others he still has as his guests would be killed. That should hold Green Lantern in line.

A flash of light grabs Lex's attention and Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna appear in his study.

"Well?" Lex queries.

"It is done," Diana says. "Black Canary has been _dealt _with," she lies.

"How?"

"The details are not important," Diana tells him, her tone hard to say she will not discuss this further.

Lex looks at Wonder Woman suspiciously for a few moments. "Very well," he says, deciding to move on to what is more important. He clicks a hidden switch under his desk and the bookshelf on the wall slides open to reveal a hidden room. Lex Leads the Justice Lords inside.

There is flat table in the middle of the room. Lex presses a switch and a 3D holographic representation of Metropolis appears above the table. He zooms the projection in to a particular part of the city. The buildings becomes translucent and what becomes clear is an underground structure. "Lets begin shall we," Lex announces to the assembled group. He points at the hologram. "The base Cadmus are using to hold their creation."

"Cadmus have a base under the city?" Hal questions that.

"It's the perfect place. After all with all the service tunnels, subway tunnels and everything else that is beneath any major city who would notice it?" Lex argues.

"There's only one entrance," Diana's keen eye has spotted.

"Yes. There's no subtle way to do this," Lex admits.

Diana notices something about the way Lex said that. "Which is exactly what you want isn't it. You want us to be seen," she evaluates his expression to mean.

"Say what?" Flash asks, not sure he heard that right. They were supposedly not to be seen. Luthor had been at pains to keep them hidden up to this point.

"It's the only explanation," Diana says. "After all you're Lex Luthor and if you wanted to do this subtly you would think of a way," she accuses him.

Lex chuckles. "I do so enjoy interacting with intelligent people," he says, not denying Wonder Woman's accusation because she is correct. If he wanted to do this subtly he could.

"Why?" Aquaman asks. "Why do you want us to be seen? What is your game Luthor?"

"Game?" Lex questions that. "It's not a game Aquaman. I'm simply standing up for the truth."

Zatanna snorts in a derisive manner. "That'll be the day," she mutters. Lex Luthor wouldn't know what the truth was if it bit him in the ass...and trust her when she says she knows that for certain.

"Oh but I am," Lex rebuts Zatanna's mutterings. "My plan will strip back the lies of the Justice League and the government. Once people have seen you, both of them will have no choice but to finally come clean about what happened all those years ago when you first came to this world."

"Which will undermine trust, perhaps fatally, in both," J'onn assess the result of this to be.

"Which will weaken both your enemies," Diana makes the conclusion. Gods she knew this would be tough to honour a deal with Lex Luthor but they are basically opening a door for him to gain power.

"Perhaps," Lex coyly responds not confirming that. "But a deal is a deal Wonder Woman," he reminds her of the agreement they have.

"We will destroy Cadmus' weapon," Diana assures him. That part of the deal she will uphold but his plans for Kal...she will never let Lex touch him. She has a plan for that but she needs more time which is why she is upholding this part of the bargain that was struck. "I am certain you already have a plan so perhaps we should discuss that so we all know what to do," she says.

Lex nods in agreement. He must say Wonder Woman's ability to be calm and rational is a pleasant bonus to this. Makes it so much easier than dealing with the...mentally deficient imbeciles that comprise his Injustice League.

The plan is discussed. Lex concedes a few minor changes the Justice Lords suggest. In the end though what remains is that this will be a demonstration of brute force...and as far as anyone is concerned Lex Luthor had nothing to do with it. This will be the fault of the Justice League and the government who hid the existence of the Justice Lords from everyone.

Lex already has the information ready to be leaked to the press. This will serve his plans well. This will lay down the foundations for the New Order Lex will create. It is only a beginning...the beginning of the end for the Justice League.

* * *

**Cadmus' Secret Base...**

Dr Hamilton is watching Donna sleep in her...cell is the most accurate description of the sparse room. Really only consisting of a bed and basic toilet facilities just like a prison cell. His superiors were still trying to enforce that idea that Donna is nothing more than a weapon and not a real person. Dr Hamilton would not believe that. She was a real living person.

He wondered what she dreamt about if anything. He tenderly brushes a few tendrils of her ebony hair off her face. Moments like these, when she looks so innocent and young, he does briefly question if he has done right playing God as he has...but then he remembers that it is necessary to protect humanity.

After all if the government don't have a weapon like Donna someone, somewhere, will probably create something similar. Best they have it first and she is his best work so far.

Suddenly Donna's eyes snap open and she sits up sharply on her bed. Her eyes fixate onto her father who is clearly surprised she is awake. "It is beginning," she says.

"What is Donna?" Dr Hamilton asks her.

"Those that have fallen from grace seek to destroy me. They shall fail."

"What do you mean Donna? Who is seeking to destroy you?" Dr Hamilton asks, confused and worried about her odd behaviour.

Donna smiles gently at him. "Worry not father. I shall protect you," she promises. "I shall create a New Order in this world for you. Today it starts. You see I know why you created me father and it was not to be their weapon. It was to create a better world...but first the old world has to fall. This is where it begins."

Dr Hamilton is clueless as to what she means. Donna has never spoken like this. She barely speaks beyond acknowledging her commands.

Suddenly there is a loud explosion. Donna calmly rises to her feet. Dr Hamilton shoots up to his. "What was that?" he exclaims.

"Stand behind me father," Donna instructs him as she rises off the ground. The bed and mattress rise up and start to spin around her. The metal walls of her cell creak.

Dr Hamilton blinks. Donna had never shown this level of control. She hadn't shown she could control her telekinesis at all...unless she deliberately wasn't showing what she could do...but why would she do that?

He looks up and a cold shiver rises up his spine at the cold smile of anticipation pulling at Donna's lips. Suddenly he is pulled around behind her as if a hand grabbed him and did so.

The sounds of fighting can now be heard which draw nearer and nearer and nearer.

The air in the cell almost crackles with power as if Donna is preparing herself. "They are coming," she says.

Dr Hamilton can't even imagine who they are. How did they find this base? How did they breach its defences?

He jumps as the door is dented by a fist punching it. A second blow knocks it flat and Dr Hamilton eye's widen in disbelief and shock as he recognises the 6 people who stand there. The Justice Lords. The very reason Cadmus exists.

Dr Hamilton's eyes are not the only ones wide in disbelief and shock at what they see. Wonder Woman's are as well. "Donna?" she says in complete shock, her mouth agape, at who she sees.

"Hello sis," Donna replies in a creepy low tone of voice. Her eyes narrow and gleam darkly as a cruel, pitiless smile comes to her face as she pronounces the fate of all those in front of her. "Time to die."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; As Donna said 'Time to die'. The only question is who will as Cadmus' living weapon flexes her muscles._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Kent farm...**

A glowing ball of light appears outside the house that, once faded away, reveals the 2 Black Canaries, Zatanna and Batgirl.

Zatanna takes a moment to look around the farm. "Quaint," she remarks.

"And just think about what my double and Clark must get up to all alone out here," Lord Dinah adds mischievously.

Now that she says it Zee can't help but wonder what Dinah and Clark must get up to. She'll have to ask Dinah for details later.

"I thought you were going to be serious," Dinah says back, obviously deeply unamused.

"Hey I'm dying. Let a girl have a little fun," Lord Dinah argues.

"How about I kick your ass instead," Dinah threatens, fed up to the back teeth with her double.

"Enough!" Batgirl orders, stopping the bickering twin Dinahs. "Zee can you sense anything?"

Zee's eyes white over for a moment. "No. If my skanky double was here she's not any longer," she reports...and her double, by the way, is a total skank.

"The old fashioned way then," Batgirl determines. "We split up and look." Batgirl and Zatanna head for the barn while the 2 Dinahs head into the house. It doesn't take long to spot the shattered table on the kitchen floor...and one out of place lead box.

Dinah bends down and retrieves it. She opens it and inside finds a glowing green rock.

"Kryptonite," Lord Dinah comments at what it is. "The most efficient way to weaken him. Diana's been here," she deduces from that.

Worry makes Dinah's stomach clench. Usually she never has to worry about Clark really. This is a new experience for her. "Where would she take him?" she asks her double.

Lord Dinah thinks. "Luthor wanted us for something. To do something for him. Diana couldn't afford to lug Clark about until that was done so my guess would be that he's still here. After all with his parents dead who would notice him?"

Dinah thinks her double might be correct. "Clark!" she shouts. "Are you here?"

Dinah runs up the stairs, looks around and comes back down all with no trace. Batgirl and Zatanna return from looking around the barn. They report no sign of him either.

"Out of sight," Lord Dinah suggests. "She would move him out of sight. I would."

Dinah thinks. She's spent weekends here so the best place for keeping someone out of sight would be..."Storm cellar," it suddenly strikes her.

The 4 rapidly exit the house and walk round to the entrance to the storm cellar. Dinah yanks the hatch door open and coughs as the dust hits the back of her throat. "Clark!"

"Dinah!"

Dinah's heart leaps at the sound of his voice and she virtually leaps down.

"Wow she has it bad doesn't she," Lord Dinah murmurs from what she assesses the look on her double's face to mean.

Batgirl shoves her in the back. "Move it!" she orders.

"I so miss the bossy you," Lord Dinah quips with a nostalgic smile.

Barbara rolls her eyes as they all walk down into the darkened cellar to find her double kissing Clark.

Just because they had a fight doesn't mean Dinah isn't glad to see he is alright.

Dinah pulls her lips back and Clark smiles, glad to see her. His face then scrunches up in confusion at seeing the near spitting image of his girlfriend appear along with Zatanna and Batgirl. "How are they're two of you?" he asks Dinah.

"I'm from a parallel universe," Lord Dinah replies.

Clark looks at her, still confused.

Dinah sighs. "It's...it's a long story."

"That you have never told him," Lord Dinah realises. "Oh you bad bad girl keeping secrets from your boyfriend. Go on Dinah. Tell him about me. Tell him about the Justice Lords."

"The who?" Clark asks.

Dinah's face shows this is an uncomfortable moment. "Lets...lets get you free first and then I promise I'll tell you everything." Dinah's hand reaches for his chains.

"Stop!" Zee yells only it's a little late.

The moment Dinah's hand touches the chains she receives what feels like an electric shock which jerks her back.

Zatanna runs over and helps Dinah up. "I tried to warn you. The chains will have a protection ward on them."

"How did you know that?" Batgirl asks since Zee hasn't had time to study the chains yet.

"Because it's what I would do."

"Still think we're so different?" Lord Dinah asks her double with a smug smile when the 2 Zatannas can seem to think alike.

"Yes," Dinah insists before looking at Zee. "Get him free," she orders.

Zatanna bends down and her hands hover millimetres off the chains. "Wow. This is real quality work," she praises what she can sense.

"Get him free Zee and stop wasting praise on your double," Dinah says sharply.

Zee starts chanting a few spells. "This is gonna take awhile," she cautions.

Dinah sighs and sits down next to Clark. "While she's working I suppose I should explain," she relents. "Let me tell you a story Clark of a parallel universe and of the rulers of that earth; the Justice Lords."

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

Kimiyo Hoshi, the other Dr Light, emerges from the infirmary where she has been treating Hal. Lois is there waiting along with J'onn, Diana and Aquaman whom Lois had given a severe glare at but bit her tongue on this rare occasion.

"How is he?" Diana asks.

"Apart from some bruising and a little swelling he's fine. Intoxicated but fine," Kimi delivers her findings.

"No thanks to him," Lois mutters, jerking her thumb at Aquaman.

"It was not me," Aquaman defends himself.

"Well Hal thought it was and his ring is missing."

"Which is not logical," J'onn cuts in at this point. "The ring chooses its wearer. No-one but Hal can wield its power."

"If you're expecting answers they are several hours away," Kimi advises due to how high the alcohol content is that she found in Hal's blood.

"Or you could just look in his head," Lois suggests.

That earns her a few strange looks.

"Look just because I criticise you guys a little lately..."

"A little?" Aquaman questions that, folding his arms across his chest and arching a eyebrow of kingly disapproval.

"Hey I do it fairly!" Lois defends herself. "Anyway you've gotten me off topic. I may not think it a great idea invading someone's personal thoughts but Hal has told me how potentially dangerous that ring is. We need to find it. Better safe than sorry...you know that sort of thing."

"She has a point," Diana will concede.

"First time for everything," Aquaman mutters.

"Oh gee. Are you still sore we broke up?" Lois asks Aquaman, her once upon a time boyfriend for a really short period a long time ago.

"Of course not!" Aquaman says overly defensively. "I have Mera."

"And I'm very happy for you...Arthur," Lois deliberately says his name. "That being the case...get off my back!" she snaps at his constant criticisms. "Or so help me I will grill your fishy ass!"

Aquaman audibly growls in irritation. Lois could always manage to do that.

Diana steps in between them. "Can we please focus on the here and now," she requests. "J'onn please can you read Hal's mind and determine what happened to him?" she asks of the quiet stoic green alien.

J'onn nods his agreement and steps into the room and next to the bed where Hal sleeps. His eyes glow as starts to peer into Hal's mind. That is when he sees it...sees them through Hal's eyes. "No," he whispers in sheer disbelief at what shouldn't be.

"J'onn?" Diana inquiries, her sharp hearing picking up his whispered plea of denial.

J'onn looks at her, his expression grim. "We have a major problem," he gravely has to inform her.

Just then Ice, who has been on monitor duty since it is rotated so all members do it in shifts, bursts in. "We have a major problem!" the white haired ice-generator reports in earnest haste.

Diana, J'onn and Aquaman follow Ice back up to the monitor womb leaving an unhappy Lois, who wanted to come with and get what seemed to her like a breaking story, with Hal and Dr Light.

When the 3 get to the Monitor Womb there is breaking news coverage of a major battle taking place in Metropolis. Diana's eyes widen in total disbelief when she sees...herself as part of the group. "Hera! How? Who?"

She looks to J'onn whose face is grimmer than ever. "It's them," he says as this confirms what he saw in Hal's mind. "It's the Justice Lords. They have returned."

"Who are they fighting?" Aquaman asks because while there much destruction taking place it was hard to see amongst the dirt and debris whom it was they were battling.

"We will find out shortly," Diana determines. "Contact Flash and Batman. Let them know what is going on."

"What is going on?"

The 3 members of the ruling council turn to find Ice, Fire and half a dozen or so other League members standing there.

"Who are these villains that look like you?" Fire asks, in her strong Brazilian accent.

Diana is caught. The existence of the Justice Lords was kept secret to only those that were there at the time. The leaguers standing in front of them were newer members to whom this story was never told.

"There is not time for this," Aquaman says, taking charge. "Innocents lives are at stake. You wish to perform an inquisition upon us it can wait," he dictates to them.

"You're right," Ice agrees. "But we will be having that inquisition," she insists.

"You can count on it," Fire says, backing up her best friend.

"Very well," Diana says, if only to hasten their exit. "However none of you will engage these foes."

"Are you about to order us to stay here?" Captain Atom asks, because that is the feeling he gets that is exactly what Wonder Woman will say next. "Because if you are, ma'am, may I point out Justice Leaguers don't stand by while innocents are at risk."

In fact Diana was strongly considering that. However she can see from the expressions in front of her that they may just ignore her order and come anyway. When had she lost her authority to this degree and how had she missed the fact she had were extremely pertinent questions at this juncture.

However she doesn't have time to discover the answer to them. Diana relents a little in her position. "Mr order still stands. None of you will engage these foes. Your role will be to protect civilians. You don't know who you are facing."

"Yeah because someone around here, who obviously does know what is going on, has been keeping secrets," Ice accuses, surprisingly aggressively so for her, since she was usually a quieter, almost timid personality.

"Indeed," Fire says, continuing to support her friend.

Diana can see there will be much she must now share but only after the Justice Lords and whoever it is they are fighting is dealt with. She strides past the group of heroes towards the teleporter. "My order is my order. Obey it and come or not and stay here. The choice is yours," Diana tells them in her most regal and authoritarian sounding voice.

Ice and Fire turn to look at Booster Gold.

Usually he likes beautiful woman to look at him but on this occasion he found the look he is getting intimidating. "What?" he asks them.

"Ok spill future man. What is going on?" Fire asks him since Booster Gold comes from the future and she guesses knows who it is they are facing.

"It doesn't work like that. Tell them Skeets," he says, referring to the small oval golden robot that floats next to him.

"Of course sir," Skeets says obediently. "The issue is that sir repeatedly failed history..."

"Whoa! Stop!" Booster says, cutting Skeets off. "I didn't fail history," he protests.

"You did not pass it either sir."

The group of heroes giggles.

Booster grimaces at being embarrassed by the damn oversized egg. He tries to salvage what's left of his dignity. "What Skeets is trying to say is that my presence here altered the future."

"Sir is correct. My historical database no longer coincides with events along this timeline."

"And even where it does...I've already messed up the future enough as it is. Telling you will make it worse. Believe me I learned my lesson where that is concerned about using that for my own personal profit."

"And yet he still sells himself to the highest bidder for advertising," Ice whispers to Fire critically.

Fire nods in agreement.

Wonder Woman interrupts the conversation. "What is your decision?" she asks of them as she stands on the teleporter pad waiting.

It's not really a choice to protect innocent people although when this is over there will be a reckoning to be had with Wonder Woman.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

The Justice Lord Wonder Woman pushes a huge chunk of brick wall off the top of her. To say this was not going as she envisioned would be like saying Aphrodite is not the shimmering example of a perfect woman.

The moment she kicked down the door she had been thrown off when she saw what...who Cadmus' weapon was.

Donna.

How can Cadmus' weapon be her sister?

The last time she was here Diana had discovered that her sister did not exist in this world. None of this made sense.

What kind of messed up world is this?

Diana pushes herself to her feet as her teammates continue the battle. It had not been the plan to end up here on the surface. It was simply where Donna 'pushed' them with an extraordinarily powerful burst of, what Diana is assuming was, telekinesis.

Diana finds Aquaman charging in at Donna, striking at her with his trident. Donna is deflecting most of the blows with her bracelets.

Aquaman brings a blow down from on high. Donna catches the trident and kicks Aquaman in the stomach. She wrenches the trident out of his hand and, twirling it as she goes, brings it down to land a swinging blow across Aquaman's face. She then slams the trident, points first, into the ground.

"Come King of the seas. Surely your great majesty can defeat a being who is not much more than a few months old," Donna mocks, with a cruel smirk.

Attack the ego. That, unfortunately, always works on Aquaman.

Aquaman growls and attacks her. Donna blocks his first few blows, one gets through and connects with her jaw, staggering her back slightly. She smirks in response as if enjoying it. He charges in, she blocks and delivers a spinning kick sending Aquaman slamming through a building.

Diana pushes herself off the ground at flies at this thing that wears her sister's face. Donna has her back to Diana. She can get the advantage. She pulls her hand back...only to bounce hard off an invisible barrier.

Donna turns round, her smirk growing. "Tsk tsk sis. Attacking someone from behind. Whatever happened to that Amazonian honour?" she mocks, chiding Diana as a parent would scold a child.

Diana hovers there. Telekinesis. She forgot momentarily. "Amazons fight to win," she replies coldly.

Donna chuckles as she lifts off the ground to reach the same height as Wonder Woman.

"What is funny?" Diana just has to feel she has to know.

"If only you could see what I see sis," Donna says with an amused shake of her head.

"Stop calling me that. I am not your sister!" Diana insists.

"Not a very good one, no. Nor are you a great Amazon or you would realise that I'm only talking to you as a distraction."

Diana's eyes widen. She spins in the air just as a car smashes into her with force. The car pushes Diana until they both smash through into a building.

Donna grins, taking amusement out of inflicting punishment. So easy for someone not to notice what she is doing with her telekinesis. A bright green light causes her head to snap up to her left as a giant green steam train smashes into her. A construct courtesy of the Green Lantern.

The train pushes Donna into the ground where there is a great explosion. Hal comes to float over the smoke from the impact crater. He would have gotten back sooner but when she pushed them out of the underground base she really pushed them...through several levels of reinforced concrete. That hurts a lot by the way.

The smoke clears and Hal finds Donna standing in the centre of the crater, looking at him with a defiant glare. "You'll pay for that Jordan," she says menacingly.

"I didn't realise in this world that Cadmus programmed its weapons with the clichéd villain sayings phrase book," he manages to quip.

Donna's eyes narrow and their shade darkens. She prepares to take on Jordan...only for a yellow and red blur to smash into her sending her flying down the street.

Donna leans down and digs her fingers into the road surface, carving out a trench as she slows herself to a stop. She looks up at Flash. "That was a mistake," she says, her voice tinged with anger.

Flash cockily stands there. "I know you are but what I am?" he retorts.

Donna runs at him, literally blurring in the process. To anyone else it would seem she covers the ground almost instantly. For the Flash it is almost an eternity.

She makes a grab at him which he easily avoids. Flash runs around her as she makes repeated attempts to grab hold of him.

"Seriously lady," Flash says. "If I see you coming no-one ever manages to hit me. There's a reason I'm the fastest man on 2 Earths," he boasts.

Donna suddenly swings her arm around in the other direction. Flash skids to a halt millimetres from her fist. Donna smiles and flicks out her finger sending him comically bouncing down the street. "First time for everything," she remarks.

Donna straightens up as a green ribbon of energy...like a lasso rope is flung at her and wraps around her. Hal pulls it tight. Donna arches an eyebrow. "You learn slow Jordan...but fear not I shall teach you your place." She then begins to spin on the spot faster and faster. There is a sudden surge of energy that travels up the rope construct and Hal finds he can't dissolve it. He is now attached to her and he starts to get yanked around and around, faster and faster until you see Donna has unwound herself and is now swinging Hal around like a hammer thrower before she lets him go and sends him sailing through the sky until he plows into a skyscraper in the distance. She dusts her hands off. "Lets see now," she says. "That's my sister, the deposed king, the speedster and the space cop dealt with for the moment," she counts off whom she has defeated so far.

Suddenly a green blur ploughs into her from above smashing Donna down into the road surface, kicking up another cloud of dust. A few moments later the Justice Lord Martian Manhunter comes flying out of the dust after receiving a powerful blow. He skids along the road as Donna floats up. "I was just getting round to you Martian. Do yourself a favour. Yield and I'll consider making your end painless."

J'onn stands himself up. He tries to penetrate her mind.

Donna cocks her head. "I can feel you trying to claw your way in. You waste your time. I was designed to be resistant to telepathic attacks. You want to destroy me Martian you must do it the old fashioned way. Phase your hand in and rip out my heart...if you can," she challenges him.

J'onn floats up.

Donna smirks with an anticipation J'onn recognises. He use to see it on Diana's face when she was younger. She use to get so excited about heading into battle. Part of her heritage as a warrior race until time and wisdom taught her to reign it in.

"I'm waiting Martian," Donna says impatiently. "I have all day. Do you? How long until your double gets here?"

J'onn cocks his head, intrigued at how she knows who he is.

"Oh I know what you are and where you come from," Donna tells him. "I know...I see more than anyone can possibly imagine. The fallen dictators here to do Lex Luthor's dirty work. How you must feel soiled to be reduced to mere puppets of a man you despise."

"We are no-one's puppets," J'onn argues, his tone low with anger at being called that.

"Prove it then. Surrender."

"So you can kill me?"

"Your death is certain. Only how much pain you must endure before your end is up for debate."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours," Donna counters before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You won't believe how many of my creators were Star Wars fans," she partially explains where she got that line from. "I'm still waiting," she taunts him.

J'onn has an uneasy feeling but time is limited. Once the Justice League get here there can be no certainty about what would happen next. He quickly flies at her, phasing himself, preparing to fly through her.

Donna waits and waits until the very last moment. Suddenly her whole body flares up as if on fire. The natural Martian fear kicks in and J'onn freezes but for a moment. It is all Donna needs as a fire encased fist smashes into J'onn's face sending him tumbling down to the ground.

"Didn't I mention," Donna starts to say as she floats down, "that my creators added a few extra abilities beyond my sister. Such an odd weakness to fear fire so much it paralyses you," she remarks. Donna creates a ball of flame which floats away from her and orbits around her. "Whereas I am a master of the element like my mother." Donna looks at J'onn with a dark glee in her eyes. "Now Martian lets see how you deal with me when I am your weakness made flesh." Donna sends her little flame ball flying at J'onn with her following on behind. She already had them on the back foot and she is only just getting started.

* * *

**Kent farm, Smallville...**

As Zatanna worked to undo her double's spell Clark had listened carefully to Dinah's story of the Justice Lords. Dinah's double had thrown in a few revelations Clark was still trying to deal with.

Married to Wonder Woman?

Him?

Doesn't seem likely considering how different he thinks they are.

Clark looks at Dinah, their argument earlier still fresh in his mind. Really he knows they need to talk but there are more urgent matters right now. He has seen Dinah many times step up, put her emotions aside and concentrate on the task at hand. He has to do the same if they are to stop these Justice Lords.

What worries Clark is how these Justice Lords aren't all that far from the attitude the Justice League has been giving off lately. Oh Clark knows from his friendship with Hal and the couple of occasions he has spent time with the Flash that they certainly aren't all that bad. The issue is that they seem on the cusp on becoming like these Justice Lords...and they don't even seem to realise it.

Clark briefly explained about how he came to be tied up.

"Ah ha!" Zatanna suddenly shouts in triumph as the chains come away from Clark and fall into a pile on the ground. "She's good," she compliments her double. "But I'm better," she says smugly.

Clark gets to his feet and as he does so he visibly seems to radiate the power that is returning now he is free of those chains. He assists Dinah back to her feet. "So what now?" he asks.

Batgirl answers. "I sent Nightwing, Starling, Huntress, Gypsy and Misfit ahead to scout out Luthor's mansion. We'll meet up with them there." She looks to Zatanna. "Zee," she requests.

Lord Dinah interrupts. "Can I raise the point that from what Clark said they're powers must be restored," she warns.

"Doesn't change what needs to be done. The gateway device to send them home is in Lex's possession. We need to get it. Whatever Lex freed them for we'll find out the details in his mansion. We need to get in there...and only we can do it," Batgirl argues. The Justice League can't go storming into Lex's home without justification. However the BoPs operate more below the radar...which was the point in Barbara setting up this group in the 1st place.

"Zee," Batgirl says again, asking the magician to teleport them to Metropolis.

Zee readies herself. For now Clark thinks he should go with them. If these Justice Lords are as powerful as he believes them to be they'll need him. Zee utters her backwards spell and the whole group vanish in a flash of light.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

The Martian fear of fire is so strong it overrides almost any rational thought. Therefore it robs a Martian of the concentration required to focus to, say, phase their bodies which would be why Donna is able to repeatedly punch the Justice Lord version of the Martian Manhunter with her, literally, flaming fists. The two titans fly backward with Donna on the offensive smashing her fists into the Martian's face, and planning to do so until he is nothing but a green smear on her knuckles.

Donna punches with a downward thrust sending the Martian Manhunter in that direction. She accelerates forward and pushes him into the street, carving out a trench. All the time she increases the power of the fire surrounding her body, making it so hot the tarmac around starts to bubble.

It's not stylish or graceful what Donna is doing but she wasn't created to be so. She is a weapon of mass destruction and right now she plans to destroy the Martian whose cries of pain, as she burns him, brings a smile to her lips.

Donna grinds J'onn into the street until they come to a halt. She picks him up by his costume and blows out a kiss...a stream of fire emerges from her lips and wraps around him. "Burn Martian," she says with malicious glee.

Donna's senses suddenly pick up something. Her head turn and her eyes narrow and the car that was thrown at her comes to a halt centimetres from her face. Wait. Isn't this the car she threw into her sister?

The road beneath Donna's feet cracks as two hands burst out, grab her ankles and pull her down into sewers below.

J'onn drops to the ground, breathing hard, as he tries and regain his composure and heal from what was done to him. The whole street...the whole block shakes from the battle underneath him. The shaking lasts several minutes until the street explodes as Donna comes flying out, smashes into an apartment block, through the building and out the other side.

Diana climbs out of the hole. It had been a good plan for Aquaman to throw the car and distract Donna while she sneaked in underneath. Diana shakes her fists out. This version of Donna had an infinitely harder head. Her gaze picks up J'onn, her concern for him distracts her as Donna returns, ploughing straight into Diana, feet first and the two disappear back under the street.

Aquaman comes to J'onn's side and picks him up. "You alright my friend?" Aquaman asks.

"I..." J'onn's reply is cut off by the ground shaking once more almost knocking both him and Aquaman off their feet.

Down below the two powerful women fight on. Donna ducks under a punch, pirouettes and kicks Diana in the head slamming her into the sewer tunnel wall. Donna grabs Diana's head, pulls it back and smashes it in further. "I am going to rip out your spine and use it to strangle Aquaman to death," she promises viciously.

Diana grits her teeth in determination as she slams her elbow back into Donna's face, before kicking out and smashing her in the knee. Diana spins round and slams a punch into Donna's face sending her into the sewer wall. Diana flies forward sand drives Donna into the wall, her arm across Donna's throat. "You, abomination, shall do nothing but have your existence ended!" Diana vows.

"Big words," Donna counters while trying to push Diana off. "You can't back them up...sister."

Diana's anger explodes. "I am not your sister!" she yells in Donna's face.

Donna achieves what she wanted. Diana's concentration slipping but for a moment and she telekinetically shoves Diana away into the opposite wall.

Diana pushes herself free, her eyes full of hate at this thing.

Donna smirks lopsidedly. "You know my testing and training was never this much fun!" she proclaims, with an over exuberant joy at this fight to the death.

"Fun?" Diana queries that incredulously.

Donna chuckles. "Oh you have no idea what I find fun. You have no idea what goes through my mind...but neither do my creators. I'm their prototype you see and they don't have the slightest clue what they have unleashed upon this world." Donna points at Diana. "You, my dear sister, are amongst the first who shall bear witness to the beginning of a new age."

"You shall not live that long," Diana repeats her vow.

"Then come stop me if you can," Donna dares her before launching herself skyward, smashing through the street.

Diana takes off after her only to find a fireball smash into her as she emerges through the street. Diana tumbles into the street as Donna comes to hover over her.

"Look up sister dearest!" Donna says as she raises her hands to the heavens. "Look up and see the seeds I planted!"

Diana does look up and notices for the first time fireballs, dozens of them, hundreds even, in the sky, along the path upon which Donna and J'onn fought.

Donna had left them behind as she went...and now it was time for fire to rain down from the sky. With a gesture of her hands the balls plummet to earth where they begin to explode upon impact. Buildings, streets, cars, people, all are consumed.

Aquaman and J'onn are forced to dodge as is Flash who weaves his way through the exploding fire as best he can on his way back into the fight. Green Lantern had been flying back but is forced to concentrate of protecting himself from the falling fire of surprising power.

Diana has to deflect a fireball away with her bracelets and looks up at the figure that looks like her sister, hovering amongst the burning red sky and fire raining down. It is almost like a scene from Tartarus.

Donna summons a baker's dozen of fireballs to her and sends them at her sister in one go, knowing even Diana can't deflect all of them at once. They explode around Diana and Donna sees the figure, her costume now burned and torn, sent flying from the force of impact.

Donna flies down, aiming to finish her sister off while she can. Diana is the most dangerous one of them after all.

By pure coincidence...or not Diana ends up not far from where Donna had left Aquaman's trident. Donna lands next to it and picks it up before she blurs over her sister's prone form. She raises the trident up and drives it home...only Diana moves. Not completely out of the way. Donna was aiming for Diana's heart. She ends up driving the trident through the shoulder.

Diana cries out in pain as Donna deliberately twists the trident in deeper to her flesh.

Donna cocks her head as she hears heavy footsteps pounding as someone big and heavy runs toward her. She waits patiently, making sure to apply the necessary force to keep Diana pinned down until...

Aquaman lets out a warrior cry as he leaps at Donna. She raises her hand and clenches her fist and suddenly Aquaman hovers, caught in her telekinetic grip. She snaps her head round to look at him. "That was truly pathetic my liege," she mocks. "Now lets see if Cadmus' data on your weakness is correct shall we?"

Donna creates a TK bubble around Aquaman and it fills with fire. "Cooked fishsticks anyone?" she jokes dryly with dark humour as she cooks Aquaman alive.

Diana slams her foot into Donna's side sending her flying. Diana grabs the trident and, with a scream of pain, pulls it out.

Diana's blow disrupts Donna's concentration and Aquaman drops to the ground, greatly weakened as Donna's attack has dehydrated him.

Diana uses the trident to push herself to her feet. Donna pushes herself off the ground, hovers and rotates in the air. She turns to look down at her wounded sister. "Ready to give up yet?" Donna asks.

"Never!" Diana declares. Amazons never surrender.

Donna prepares herself to finish her sister off only to find a giant green fist smash her into the ground. Hal then repeatedly punches Donna over and over until he hits a TK barrier that she manages to eventually generate. Hal creates an anti-aircraft type weapon pointed down at Donna and begins pounding her TK shield with hundreds of green energy balls.

Donna raises her hands as if pushing against the force. She rises to her knees as her TK shield starts to get embedded with green balls as if they are stuck. Diana can see the strain on Donna's face as if she is reaching the limit of her power. "Keep going Hal! She's weakening!" Diana encourages him.

Hal closes his eyes and concentrates and creates duplicates of his weapons that all surround Donna, peppering her with more and more green energy until Donna can't be seen at all as she vanished under a swell of green energy. The energy then seems to fluctuate and glows strangely. There is a cry from within and the energy suddenly explodes out in a wave. Diana and Hal go flying. The force sends the weakened Aquaman tumbling down the wrecked street like tumble weed.

In the centre of the storm stands Donna, breathing hard, sweat peppering her brow but still standing strong. She takes a rather laboured step forward, her hand wipes a trickle of blood from her nose and she surveys the destruction around her. "Whose next?" she growls out the question.

A yellow and red blur smashing a punch into her face answers that question. Flash skids to a halt.

"Clown," Donna dismisses him. "That's all you ever were. That is all you still are. That is all you ever will be. A joke!"

Flash's eyes narrow and he zips right at her and starts to run around her faster and faster as his punches smash into her from what seems every direction simultaneously. A whirlwind rises up from Flash's movements.

Donna staggers under the onslaught until her hand jerks out and she grabs him around his neck. "Die," she says cruelly. One twitch of her fingers and a sickening crack later Flash drops dead at her feet, his neck broken.

"No!" Diana cries out in disbelief. Not another person she cares for lost! She throws the trident at what is Donna's back.

Donna ducks and starts to pirouette as she plucks the trident out of the air above her. She spins round and throws it right back at Diana who shifts to the side to avoid it.

"You missed!" Diana yells, her temper boiling over.

Donna smirks. "Did I?"

Diana frowns and then she hears a gurgling, choking sound from behind her. Diana spins round just as Aquaman falls into her arms, blood flowing out of his mouth courtesy of the trident that has penetrated his chest and gone into his heart.

"Two down. Three to go," Donna counts it off.

"Four!" she is corrected as a green whip smashes into her knocking her sideways.

Donna slides to a stop and glances up at the Green Lantern. "Three," she repeats her assertion. "After all where is the witch since this began?" she asks in reference to Zatanna.

Diana pauses. Where was Zatanna?

"Oh she is so naughty," Donna childishly chides Zatanna with a devilish smile of approval. "If only you knew her little schemes sis."

Diana frowns. What can Donna possibly mean?

Hal tries to hit Donna with his whip but she dodges and the whip rips into the road surface instead. Donna rockets into the sky at him. He dodges her first punch and smashes a blast from his ring into her chest sending her spiralling through the sky. He then wraps a green rope around her body and slams her into the ground. A hand grabs the green energy and yanks hard pulling Hal from the sky and he too slams into the ground a short distance away from Donna.

Donna gets to her feet, her grip on the energy rope strong. The energy glows and changes weirdly again. Hal finds himself unable to break the construct as Donna yanks him up and slams him down again before spinning him around and around making sure he bashes into everything before he comes to a rolling stop.

Hal gets to his knees and tries to pull Donna who stands her ground smirking. "You're controlling the construct," he realises. "How?" he asks because it was impossible. She can't hijack his construct like that.

"Oh poor Hal. So angry. So bitter. These emotions do not strengthen your mind. They weaken them," Donna argues. "This leaves a pathway open to the ring whose power I do not need. Nor do I need you. Goodbye Hal Jordan," she says with completely finality.

Hal's right arm, the one with the ring on his finger, jerks forward so hard it almost pulls itself out of his shoulder. The energy rope begins to glow brighter as does the ring. Brighter and brighter and brighter until it is too painful to look at it.

Diana raises her hand in front of her eyes but it is so bright she has no choice but to close her eyes.

Hal cries out in pain as the intense energy burns at his skin. "Stop!" he shouts.

"No," Donna replies coldly, as her lips curl up into a cruel grin. "Boom!" she shouts in a joyous tone before the ring does exactly that. It explodes blowing Hal's arm clean off along with a large section of his torso. The mangled body of Hal Jordan lies there unmoving showing he is quite, quite dead.

Donna stares at it blankly. No emotion on her face as between her hands she holds a glowing ball of green energy she took from the ring. Within her grasp it morphs, shapes to her will as she shows an ability to control this energy.

A small smile starts to come back to her face. She spins round. "Surprise!" she shouts as she shoves the green energy into the phasing form of the Martian Manhunter who had been trying to surprise her by rising up from beneath the ground.

Donna shifts the energy into the same phase as J'onn and makes it burn every cell in his body. J'onn cries out in pain as green energy shoots from his mouth and his eyes. Donna controls the energy to burn every cell in J'onn's body until he is literally nothing but an empty shell. Donna pulls her hands out of the dead Martian who simply cracks into pieces, like an egg-shell, and falls to the ground in a small pile.

"Ooh messy. Where's the maid when you need her?" Donna jokes. She laughs to herself as she fixes her gaze on Diana. "Well now. The great and powerful Justice Lords reduced to the last woman standing...sort of," Donna remarks at the state Diana is in, injured as she is.

Diana had been seeing spots for most of the last short while. They cleared only in time for her to see J'onn fall. She lays Aquaman's body down and stands up straight, ready for what is clearly the last moment of this battle.

"Tell me sister, dear," Donna says with mock tenderness, "what do you make of Cadmus' weapon? Pretty impressive even if I do say so myself," she praises herself.

"Nothing to say?" Donna asks at the silence she gets in response. "Really you should choose a few words while you can. They will be your last," she promises.

Diana is many things but above all she is an Amazon and Amazons fight to the death on their feet always. She pulls the trident out of Aquaman's corpse and prepares herself.

Donna rolls her eyes at the display. "Foolish warrior pride. It is your double's flaw as well but if you wish to prolong your end, sister, than so be it. Let us finish this."

Donna flies at Diana and Diana flies at her as the two superpowered women clash once more.

* * *

**Outer Grounds of the Luthor Mansion...**

Superman, Black Canary, Batgirl, the Justice Lord Black Canary and Zatanna appear in a flash of light.

"Good timing," Nightwing comments as he drops down from a nearby tree he was using as a vantage point to scan the grounds. The other members of the BoPs appear from other nearby hiding spots from behind trees and bushes.

"What have you got?" Batgirl asks her boyfriend.

"Done a survey. It seems to correspond to what our guest said."

"You doubted me?" Lord Dinah asks, sounding insulted.

"Of course we did," Huntress counters that with. "You can't be trusted."

"You really can't," Dinah agrees. "Superman can you...Superman?" Dinah stops her question where she was about to ask Clark to x-ray the place when she spots his gaze gone off to the distance...to Metropolis. Now Dinah is looking she can see the night sky lit with an orange glow of fires burning. "What is it?"

"Some kind of battle," he reports. "I think it's them."

"Then go," Batgirl permits. "We'll manage here."

Clark looks to her. "You're sure?" he asks her.

Barbara nods. "Go. Save the day."

Clark smiles at her.

"Batgirl?" Dinah asks and Barbara knows what she is asking.

"Go Dinah," she permits her friend to go with Clark.

Dinah points at her double. "Don't let her out of you sight and don't turn your back on her for a second."

"I'm insulted," Lord Dinah pretends to be.

"You'll be dead if you try it," Huntress promises.

"And I'll help," Starling promises.

Lord Dinah smiles a little amused by it all. It is a nice change from prison after all.

Clark picks up Dinah bridal style into his arms. "You sure you want to come?" he asks her.

"Of course. You would be completely lost without me."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that Dinah."

"Oh I will babe."

Clark rolls his eyes, smiling a little as he lifts off into the air and flies off into the city. Those left behind prepare to invade Lex's mansion.

Batgirl looks to Lord Dinah. "Well you're the one who broke out. You lead us in."

"And if it's a trap you'll find an arrow between your shoulder blades," Huntress promises.

"You'd shoot me in the back Helena? You aren't so different from my Helena after all," Lord Dinah comments.

"Can I shoot her now?" Helena asks Barbara.

"No," Barbara has to say.

"Spoilsport," Huntress sulks.

"Are we doing this or just having a domestic?" Lady Blackhawk wonders.

"We're doing this," Batgirl assures them all. "You staying to help Zee?" she asks.

Zatanna nods. "Yeah. I can sense Tala from here. You'll need me," she offers her assistance in battling the sorceress.

Batgirl looks to Dinah. "Lead the way," she instructs.

"This way," Lord Dinah says as they start to make their way in through the security measures Lex had installed to protect himself.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Despite her injuries Diana was making sure she didn't go down without a fight. Wielding the trident with skill as if she has used it all her life as a weapon she has had Donna on the defensive dodging and blocking with her bracelets Diana's blows.

Diana swings the trident round and Donna blocks, sparks fly as metal trident meets metal bracelets. The force does cause Donna to have to spin round. Diana thrusts the trident forward as Donna gracefully leaps over the attempt and slides to a stop. She flicks up a piece of metal pipe off the ground into her hands and meets Diana's next blow with a deflecting block.

Diana kept pushing the attack. She had to. She had to make sure Donna had no time to focus enough to use her telekinesis. Diana is aware of its limitations, of the concentration it requires.

The two parry each other blow for blow. Diana manges to find an opening and sweeps her foot under Donna who falls down onto her back. She raises her pipe to block the blow that attempts to fall upon her. She kicks Diana in the stomach knocking her back. With lighting speed Donna is back to her feet and attacking with Diana parrying the blows off.

Diana blocks and thrusts forward at Donna's thigh who lifts her leg up and brings her foot down atop the trident staff snapping it. She smashes her pipe across Diana's face, a blow to the stomach and then a swinging blow to the back of Diana's legs sending her down to her back.

Diana lies there panting and finds Donna's foot smash into her chest hard and press down to pin her.

Donna stands over her fallen opponent. "You had to know you'd lose. You're hurt. You've lost blood. You're tried where I am as...what's the saying...as fresh as a daisy despite the fact I've been fighting 5 of the most powerful beings on the planet. I truly am a remarkable feat of engineering wouldn't you agree sister?"

Diana glares at her 'sister' and can see any wound she or the others managed to inflict is either healed or partially healed. This Donna seemed to possess remarkable regenerative abilities Diana had only really ever seen on her beloved Kal.

"Time to end this," Donna declares her intent. She takes the end of her pipe and her hands glow with fire as she melts it into a sharpened point. She raises it back, ready to deal the final blow when a red and gold streak smashes into her sending her tumbling away.

Donna growls annoyed as she slides to a stop. "Didn't I kill you already?"

Flash appears before her. Luckily his fast burning metabolism had taken care of the alcohol he had consumed when out with Hal and Superman so he is ready for the fight when he was called.

The wounded Diana struggles to her feet only to be met with a bone crunching fist to her jaw sending her to the ground again. She glances up to see her double standing over her, eyes cold and angry.

"You I shall deal with later," the Justice League Diana promises her Justice Lord counterpart, her voice almost hateful.

The Martian Manhunter and Aquaman arrive on the scene. Wonder Woman and Flash join them to stand opposite Donna. The other Justice Leaguers are doing as instructed and simply helping the innocent civilians in the destruction around them.

Donna straightens up. "Well now. Isn't this interesting. The mighty Justice League. Surrender now and I shall not kill you as I did your doubles," she offers.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman demands to know.

Donna grins. "Why don't you tell them..." she looks at Lord Diana, "sister?"

"Sister?" Diana questions that, puzzled by what she means.

"She's our sister," Lord Diana, says, while she coughs up a little blood.

"I do not understand," Diana says, truly confused.

"I'll explain it so you understand who you have become that they felt the need to undertake this little project," Donna says, sounding rather cryptic but she becomes clearer in her meaning quickly. "The government wanted to create a weapon...the ultimate deterrent should you become like her," she explain pointing at Lord Diana. "At first they tried to clone you."

"They what?" Diana says, totally shocked by that.

"Clone you," Donna repeats. "Make a copy. A Wonder Woman of their own but there's something about your genetic make-up that prevents replication so they decided on another approach. To bring together as many Metahuman powers as possible in a single body. The Donated Nucleotide Assemblage. D-O-N-N-A. Donna. That's my name by the way. Problem is you try to add that many abilities the strain tends to rip the DNA strands apart...unless you use the DNA of a more resilient entity...like an immortal Amazon. You remember the assassination attempt on your mother?"

"Yes but...no," Diana whispers as she suddenly grasps the meaning.

"Oh yes. It was all a set up to get a tissue sample...and here I am. Donna, daughter of Hippolyta, ultimate slayer of fallen heroes at your service," she introduces herself.

Those...those...Diana is so incensed she can't think of a term for them. To think they violated her mother to create this...thing. It sickens her.

"Now I know you're angry sister dearest but look around you before you act rashly. I have slain the Justice Lords. Attempt to engage me and you shall suffer the same fate. You cannot win. I was created to neutralise you. They had to die. You do not. You are not as lost as they were. Not yet anyway. Join me instead and help me bring a New Order to this troubled world," Donna offers. She then looks Diana straight in the eye and says, "I can restore you to your true greatness Diana."

Diana does look around her. At the destruction. At all the innocents caught in the crossfire. "Is this what your New Order looks like? Death and destruction?"

"For a new world to be created the old must fall. Regrettable I admit but necessary."

Lord Diana laughs mockingly.

"Something funny?" Donna asks her crossly.

"That is what I said just after I killed Luthor," Lord Diana points out.

"Difference is I am not corrupted by petty wants and desires as you and your Justice Lords were. My intentions are pure."

"As were mine," Lord Diana argues.

Donna scoffs. "Please," she dismisses that. "I see what you are and pure is not one of them."

"How do you know so much about her?" J'onn asks.

"Who is not here, sister?" Donna asks the Justice Lord version.

Lord Diana thinks and it occurs to her. "Zatanna," she spits out with venom.

"Like I said. She is so naughty!"

Betrayed! Again! Just like with Batman. How Zatanna has done this Lord Diana can only guess. Magic obviously but precisely how eludes her at the moment.

"What is your choice?" Donna asks the Justice League. "Will you join me?"

"A King does not serve another. He commands others," Aquaman gives his, rather arrogant sounding, reply.

"Way to try and sound conciliatory," Flash criticises.

"We're not here to talk to this...creature," Aquaman counters.

Diana finds her voice. "You are correct Aquaman," she confirms. "We are not."

Donna sighs. "That's so sad. I was really hoping for some quality sister time. We could go shopping, do each other's hair, talk about boys," she quips which makes Flash laugh a little.

Diana glares at him and then back at Donna. She and the others tense, ready for combat.

"This is your choice?" Donna asks them to confirm they wish to fight her.

"It is," Diana confirms, determined to stop this abomination and then she will be having strong words with the government about creating it. How dare they steal her DNA! Her mother's DNA! They've violated them both. Diana will make sure they pay she swears to herself.

"Very well. Time to die," Donna says in the same creepy low voice as when she said it to the Justice Lords.

Before anyone can move there is the sound of a sonic boom that interrupts this moment.

Donna smiles lopsidedly. "Here he comes to save the day," she sings in a merry little ditty.

Superman descends from the sky, Black Canary in his arms.

"Kal. No," Lord Diana says, her eyes full of terror at the fact he is here.

Clark looks down at her, his blue eyes penetrating deep into her and sadness seems to fill his features. He deposits Black Canary down and Lord Diana can see in his movements, his expression, a gentle tenderness of affection for Dinah that he use to have for her.

"I guess that means the gang is all here!" Donna proclaims happily. Her moods seem to swing from extremes quite rapidly. "Shall we dance?" she asks them, her lips teasing into that excited smile at entering battle once again. This was more fun that even she imagined. It will almost be a shame for it to end but it must and it can end in only one way.

She will kill them all.

* * *

_Author's Note: The Justice Lords have fallen for the most part and I'm not even close to showing everything Donna can do. They're all in a lot of trouble. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Can Donna be stopped or will she kill them all?_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Batman had gotten the call about the Justice Lords and come to Metropolis. Only his interest wasn't in the battle he had seen reported on the news. That he can leave to his teammates. More important to him was where did this battle originate. Satellite surveillance of the area had, by chance, caught the moment the group initially burst onto the surface and he means that literally.

You zoomed in on the footage and what became clear was that there was a substantial underground facility that had been revealed by the gaping hole in the street that had been created when the Justice Lords and their foe emerged. The answer to stopping this superpowered woman most likely lay within Batman reckoned.

On that vein he had been infiltrating the facility. It wasn't hard, considering the destruction and chaos within, on top of his hard trained skills to avoid detection.

In a darkened corner of the facility Batman had hacked directly into some fibre optic cabling and was using a mini computer he had in his utility belt to access the data files.

Batman mostly skims through the files until he gets to the section he wants on genetic research and biological weapons. He's playing a hunch as in regards to what and where the woman the Justice Lords are fighting comes from.

Attempted cloning experiments...harvesting metahuman DNA samples...here's what he thinks he is looking for.

PROJECT DONNA.

Batman read the details with a growing anger. This...this is exactly the kind of situation they should have been avoiding by being more forcibly proactive and they would have been if not for Green Lantern and Flash mostly. J'onn had gone along with them for the most part as well.

"Ah same old Batman. You never change."

Batman spins round and peers into the darkness of this maintenance corridor. That voice sounds...familiar.

The sound of high-heeled boots walking hits his ears as whoever this is draws nearer. Eventually they come close enough for him to make out. Batman's eyes narrow to slits. "Zatanna."

Lord Zatanna mock shivers with fear. "Ooh the Bat-glare. I guess I should surrender in the face of its_ awesome_ power," she mocks with a teasing smirk.

Batman knows this is not the Zatanna he knows. It's the one from the other world. "Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?" Zatanna quips.

Batman knew he had to be careful. With her magic restored this Zatanna was potentially very dangerous and if the other Justice Lords had their powers once again then he must assume Zatanna has hers. Before it dissolves into the inevitable confrontation he wonders if he can use her ego to get some questions answered. "You're up to something."

"Am I?" Zatanna queries that with an amused grin.

"You're not with the others which means you have your own plans."

"Ah the great detective at work...stating the blindingly obvious," she insults him in a flat tone.

"Where is he?"

"Where is...?"

"Don't play dumb Zatanna. The other Batman."

"Oh him. Dead. Deceased. Pushing up daises. Taking a dirt nap. Is that clear or do you need a few more euphemisms? I've got about a million of them."

"How?"

"Diana. Stuck a knife in his neck when they were trying to arrest her. Sure was messy with all that blood spurting everywhere. They showed it on the news for about a week. Highlight of that week considering I was in prison thanks to you and your Justice League."

Batman notices how flat Zatanna's voice is. Not angry as one might expect.

"So are we doing this little song and dance where I kick your butt in about 5 seconds or what?" Zatanna asks him, full of confidence in her ability to win a fight with him.

"That depends on you," Batman replies. "What are you up to?"

"You want the truth. I just want to go home but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to wait until the alter is created that will reveal the truth," she says mysteriously.

"What truth?"

Zee laughs strangely. It is an odd sounding laugh. "What is truth? What is lie? It's so hard to tell any more or is it simply too easy?"

Batman looks into her eyes. There is something...off about her. He means beyond being a corrupted double from a parallel universe.

"The truth," she suddenly repeats herself in a stronger voice. Zatanna then jerks her hand off to the right, into an alcove and roughly throws a man down in front of Bruce with surprising ease for her petite size. "There's your truth. There's everything you want to know about Donna." Zatanna bends down and grabs the hair of a man and jerks his head up to look at Batman. "Here's the man who created her. Say hi Emil!" Zatanna says, in a creepily cheery tone all of a sudden.

Dr Hamilton says nothing beyond groaning a bit due to how hard he just got thrown.

Zatanna looks up at Batman and smiles cheerfully. "He's a bit shy. Likes to keep things to himself...like how he really made Donna and forgot to include in those little data files you're hacking." Zatanna puts her hand to her mouth and fawns a look of outrage. "Ooh he's so naughty isn't he. Don't ya just want to spank him...or is that just me that wants to be spanked?" she says with a naughty, suggestive grin and waggle of her eyebrows.

Batman wonders what it is Zatanna has to be up to down here, beyond taking possession of Dr Hamilton...and yes he knows who the man in front of him is. How? Because he's Batman.

Batman picks Hamilton up and slams him against the wall, his feet off the ground. "What does she mean? What have you done?" he demands to know from Dr Hamilton, using his most gravelly, most menacing, tone of voice.

Dr Hamilton stutters out of fear. "I-I had to. Don't you understand she was dying. The DNA strands were unravelling. The regenerative ability I found in the other 2 would repair the damage but they were so incompatible. It needed something extra. A morphological factor that would alter itself to allow all the strands to coexist in a single entity."

Batman can take a few guesses at what Hamilton means but needs the bigger picture. "Start at the beginning," he tells Hamilton. "They wanted you to create a weapon?"

Dr Hamilton nods and starts at the beginning as he tells Batman everything he has done.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion...**

Thanks to the Justice Lord version of Black Canary the BoPs had managed to infiltrate the underground levels and were now just cautiously making their way along what, Batgirl would describe as, an escape tunnel. Lex probably added it just in case he finally got exposed for what he truly is and needed an exit route.

"This tunnel is completely off any grid," Lord Dinah says. "I guess Luthor wanted to make sure it wouldn't show up on any kind of power scan," she assumes, once again saying the name 'Luthor' with total hatred.

"No guards," Nightwing observes.

"It's probable none of them know it's here," Lord Dinah reflects.

"How did you find it?" Huntress asks.

"After Diana killed Luthor in our world don't you imagine we searched through his holdings, including the duplicate mansion to this one in our world, where we found all these levels. The layout is not precisely the same so it took me a few days to find the hidden entrance to this tunnel," Lord Dinah explains.

"Then surely the others must know it exists," Starling figures so why is Dinah the only one who used it.

"Diana agreed to a deal with Luthor. They'll uphold it out of respect for her."

"Don't ya respect her?" Lady Blackhawk asks Lord Dinah.

"Course I do. I just have no interest in any of this any longer. Dying remember?"

Batgirl looks at Dinah's double suspiciously. They hadn't confirmed whether that was true or not. "How you doing Zee?" she asks, turning her attention to the brunette sorceress.

"I'm shielding us from Tala for now although if she is what we suspect her to be I can't guarantee she won't be able to see though it eventually," Zatanna tells them.

"That's why Gypsy is here," Batgirl says in reference to the young girl in the traditional gypsy dress. Gypsy's power of illusion is such that she can hide them from plain view which makes sneaking past guards easier. Just doesn't work on cameras since it is psychic in nature.

"That might not work on Tala," Zatanna cautions.

"It won't," Lord Dinah says most assuredly.

"You know her?" Nightwing inquires.

"Oh yeah. One of our most common recurring villains until Diana put an end to her."

"How many people has the princess killed exactly?" Huntress asks, knowing what Lord Dinah means by 'put an end to her'.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that when I stopped counting at 50 and Diana is far more powerful than I?"

Huntress frowns under her mask. She is not enjoying this at all working with a mass murderer who was part of a group of mass murderers. Who knows how many they killed. Hundreds certainly. Maybe thousands. Perhaps that's why Dinah never talks very much about what she witnessed in the other world.

The group come to what appears to be a dead end.

"Fake wall," Lord Dinah ascribes what it is.

"What's on the other side?" Batgirl wants to know.

"It's in the middle of a corridor. About 20 meters from either end. We're on the lowest underground level. There were no guards on this level when I was escaping."

"Gypsy get ready," Batgirl orders the girl to get ready to hide them behind an illusion should Dinah's twin be lying.

Gypsy nods and concentrates.

"How is it opened?"

Lord Dinah shifts to the adjacent wall and her hand skims over it. "Hmm on the outside there was a hidden switch. If Lex is as paranoid as I know he is he, no doubt, put one on this side just in case he wanted to sneak into his mansion unseen." Her hand presses at varying spots on the wall until a section shifts slightly. "Ah ha," she says with a smile. She pushes the block all the way in and the wall pivots open.

"Huntress, Starling," Batgirl commands them to go first and secure the immediate area.

The two woman move forward and take opposite directions along the corridor. A few moments later they signal it is clear and safe as the rest of the group step out.

"There's two accesses to this level at opposite ends," Lord Dinah says as she points in the two opposite directions.

"How much snooping around did you do?" Nightwing asks.

Lord Dinah smiles secretly to herself. "I'm very good at what I do," she praises herself.

Batgirl looks up. "You said your detention area was 2 levels above this," she recalls from what Lord Dinah said earlier.

"Yes. The level above is utilities. Separate power and water systems from the mansion."

"And above the detention area should be the gateway device."

"Assuming Lex hasn't moved it since I escaped yes."

Batgirl looks to Nightwing. "I want you to drop in on the Justice Lords. I'll secure the gateway device. She'll need to go with you," she says in reference to Lord Dinah. "Can you get your colleagues to cooperate?" she asks Lord Dinah.

"They're not any happier to be doing Luthor's dirty work than I am. If Diana is away, which we can assume she is, I should be able to persuade them...but if you're thinking of returning us to our cosy little jail cell, that, they will not agree to. Would you?"

"We can't let them loose...can we?" Nightwing asks.

Batgirl rubs her head. They can't stay here and yet what kind of hero is she if she returns them to run havoc all over another world.

"Didn't bother the Justice League," Lord Dinah points out. "They were just glad to be rid of us as soon as possible."

"We're not them," Batgirl counters that with. She has to think of something. "Ok here's my compromise. We return you to your world but some place remote and isolated where it'll take you a long time to reach civilisation."

"Batgirl," Nightwing begins to protest and finds himself under her gaze...a specific look he is familiar with. She has a plan.

"I'm in charge. I make the decisions. We're getting rid of them. No arguments," Batgirl states for show.

In return Nightwing argues, again for show, "We will be discussing this later."

"No we won't."

"Yes we will...and you're so sleeping on the couch," Nightwing tells her.

Lord Dinah snorts with laughter at that one.

Batgirl shoves her over to Nightwing. "Take her, Gypsy, Blackhawk and Starling and secure her colleagues. Zatanna, Misfit, Huntress and I will secure the gateway device. If necessary Misfit can teleport the damn thing out of here if something goes wrong," she says, still pretending to sound angry.

Misfit looks a little unsure of herself. Sure she can teleport inanimate objects with her. Living things...tend to die...rather horribly if she tries to teleport them. However just how big a thing is this gateway device is the question. She has limits but she will not say she can't do it. For Barbara she would at least try.

Decision made the two teams split up and take the opposite ways to exit this level.

* * *

Up above in the mansion Lex had been watching the battle of the Justice Lords versus Cadmus' weapon with a growing sense of unease which had turned into a downright morose feeling. All the death and destruction was as Lex had hoped. In fact the more death and destruction there was the more intense the public backlash against the government and the Justice League would be when he leaked the 'truth' out.

What Lex hadn't counted on was Cadmus' weapon winning. In fact his plan called for the opposite outcome. He wanted Cadmus' weapon destroyed because by the time he found out about it it was beyond his ability to control. As he watched it demolish the Justice Lords how he wished he had found it earlier.

Somehow...Lex is going to go with sheer chance...somehow Cadmus have managed to create, quite possibly, the most powerful being on this planet.

It would have to die.

Lex Luthor will not allow something like that to run around on his world beyond his control.

He needs to start making a plan on how to destroy it. He still had the other Justice Lords. Once Tala had recharged the crystal for his device he could restore their powers and use them and his own Injustice League in his plans.

Patience.

There was no need to charge in with haste.

There was still the Justice League. That, at least, would keep Cadmus' weapon busy for awhile. Lex has next to no faith that the League will succeed where the Justice Lords failed but their deaths will buy him time.

Lex stands up, goes to his liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink. Other people by now would be in a panic but those people aren't him. Panic doesn't get you anywhere but certain defeat and Lex never loses.

Lex downs his drink and returns to his desk. He presses the button that activates the intercom. "Tala," he speaks her name for her to respond.

"Yes Lex," comes Tala's reply with her ever present flirtatious overtones.

"How long will it take to recharge the crystal?"

"A day at least."

"Proceed as quickly as possible."

"What has happened?" Tala asks, getting an inkling something must have for Lex to sound so urgent.

"I'll explain later," Lex fobs her off. "I just need the crystal and you know I trust no-one but you to do the work," he flatters her. Women are so easy to manipulate if you flatter them.

"Of course Lex," Tala says obediently.

The intercom cuts out.

"That man must think I'm a simpleton," Tala mutters to herself. As if a few cheap words work on her. She rules over a domain in Hell after all. She's been alive longer than Lex can possibly imagine. Lex is only a means to an end for her. What end she keeps to herself.

Tala then looks around. For the last while she could swear she has sensed another magical presence and there it is again. A flash of magical energy for a moment before it vanishes. She closes her eyes and concentrates. If someone else is here it has to be a protection ward to hide themselves from her.

Tala chants off a few counter spells for the most common protection wards. There!

For a second...a familiar magical presence. One she has sensed before.

Tala's eyes snap open.

The Magician.

She's here.

Tala wonders why.

Tala debates whether she should inform Lex for a minute.

Nah.

Not yet anyway.

Tala will just keep an eye on things and see how they play out. It might be interesting and she doesn't want to spoil a chance of having some fun by alerting Lex too soon.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Superman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Wonder Woman. They all surround Donna in a circle. Her eyes and other senses track their subtlest movements. They were smarter than the Justice Lords Donna would give them credit. They weren't charging in. They were taking time to consider their first move against her.

Donna doesn't have the patience for that. "Whose first?" she asks. "I have a world to reshape so really I would like to finish this sometime today," she goads them.

"No-one is first for we do not have to do this," Superman speaks up.

Donna looks at him and a strange smile comes to her. "Ah the pacifist speaks. Let me guess you think there is some good in me and can be reasoned with. You are hopelessly naïve...farmboy!" she insults him.

The shock on Clark's face is immense at when she says that. How does she know who he is?

"The world is not changed with words but with might and none are mightier than me. I was created to be the League's destroyer and so I shall. I will reshape this world for that is my purpose and I will not be distracted from my goal," Donna decrees.

"There are many ways to reshape the world. This destruction is unnecessary," Superman argues.

Donna snorts. "My sister tried that line and then decreed that she was not here to talk to this _creature_," she says glancing at Wonder Woman.

Clark looks at Wonder Woman perplexed by the sister comment and...disappointed that she would just dismiss the young woman as a creature.

Donna continues, "My sister is correct. Talk is meaningless. I know my purpose unlike you, who still grasp to find meaning and struggle to even come to terms with your orphaned status. You're still just that poor little lost boy Ma and Pa found in the field," Donna mocks with a bit of a yokel accent thrown in for good measure. "Time to grow up...Kal," she scolds him, using the name Lord Diana used when he arrived.

"_We must attack her together," _J'onn telepathically sends to all of them. _"Superman. Your heat vision first. Force her to raise a telekinetic shield."_

Clark had never liked his heat vision. The idea of killing with a look haunted him but if he is going to go on trust he guesses now is as good a time as any. Clark's eyes light up and two beams leave his eyes and as J'onn predicted Donna raises a TK shield to protect herself.

In the next instant J'onn has fired his own Martian vision as two red beams leave his eyes and strike another shield Donna raises. Aquaman leaps into the air and tries to strike her from above. He too hits a field which has become a bubble around Donna.

Flash zooms in and around punching at the shield.

"_Canary. Go!" _J'onn directs.

Dinah draws a deep breath and screams. The air distorts as does the field as her sonic scream hits it.

Diana leaps off the ground and flies right through the buckling field and slams a punch into Donna's face sending her flying. Before she can recover Flash is there waiting. He grabs an arm and spins her round and round as fast as he can before letting her go, sending her skyward where J'onn is waiting. He clasps his hands together and slams them down into Donna sending her back towards the ground where Wonder Woman is in position waiting. She delivers a perfectly timed spinning kick and Donna literally goes bouncing along the ground.

Donna bounces right to where Aquaman is as he slams his trident into her midsection, rapidly changing her direction until she smashes into a pile of debris.

Superman blurs in front of her, inhales deeply and unleashes his ice breath freezing Donna in a block of ice.

Flash appears next to him. "Is that it?" he asks, not looking very impressed. "That wasn't so tough."

Dinah groans at that. "Never say that," she says and why you never say that becomes apparent that very second as Donna's form flashes red with fire and the ice begins to melt.

Superman blurs forward and smashes through the melting ice, grabbing Donna and throwing her hard into the ground, cratering it even more than it had been by the last battle.

There is a cry of rage and Superman and Flash find themselves flung away as the whole street rips open at the TK wave Donna sends out. She stands there, her face battered but healing, her hands clenched so hard into fists her nails draw blood from the palms. "I'll kill you all!" she swears and her eyes for one brief moment flash ominously red.

"You shall not!" Diana shouts as she plows into her man-made sister shoulder first driving them both into the side of a building. Diana drives punch after punch into Donna's face before Donna grabs the fist. Diana uses her other hand only for Donna to grab that. Donna then slams her head into Diana's own, who goes staggering back, seeing double.

Donna too has to grab her head as she sees stars. "Gods her head is hard," she mutters to herself before she seems to pause and confusion pucker her brow at where that came from. For a moment she sounded just like her sister.

Donna is dazed enough not to see Aquaman come charging in at her and striking across the face with his trident with enough force to rattle her down to her bones. Her head snaps to the right, directly into a blow from the Martian Manhunter snapping her head the other way.

Donna ducks under another blow by letting her momentum take her to the ground. She raises a hand and ice flows from it as she freezes the Martian solid. She'll have to thank Superman for the idea of freezing before she kills him and thank her mother, Ice, whose power this is.

Donna rolls out of the way of a strike down from Aquaman's trident. She gets to her knees and kicks out backward hitting him in the knee before rolling forward and springing to her feet...only to met by the ear splitting power of Dinah's Canary Cry which sends her reeling backward into a right from her sister who proceeds to pummel into her once more.

Unlike the Lords Donna can't seem to get the League as separated or to get a rest. They were definitely doing better than their tyrannical duplicates.

As the two sisters fight it out Superman shakes his head, slightly dazed from what Donna did. He moves to get up only to find his hand grabbed. He looks to see it is the Justice Lord Wonder Woman who has crawled over to him.

"Kal," Lord Diana says, her voice shaking with emotion. "Kal. Don't go. Don't leave me again," she pleads, tears in her eyes.

"I was never with you," he says as gently as he can. "I'm not the man you knew. He died."

"And I made Luthor pay," she says in a hateful hiss. She looks at him, desperation clear in her eyes. "Come home with me," she asks of him. "This world is doomed but I made our world better for you. I brought peace and order all for you. To honour you."

"Honour me?" Clark questions that. "I was told about your world. I can't speak for him," he says in reference to his double. "I can only speak for myself and what you did I would not consider an honour. I would consider it an insult."

"But I..." Lord Diana tries to protest.

"You soaked your hands in blood," Clark says bluntly. "And justified it as being necessary. I've seen death. I saw a little boy I had come to care for murdered by people who said it was necessary. A boy who had done nothing and the man responsible I had him by his throat. All I had to do was squeeze but I didn't because if I had it would not have been justice. It would have been revenge. You took your anger at his death and hatred of Luthor and you just kept hating and hating until you could no longer distinguish the innocent from the guilty. You took your hate and applied it to everyone who you deemed got in your way. I know this because I saw that look you have in your eye in the eye of the man whose neck I had in my grasp. You let yourself become a monster."

Diana gasps at hearing Kal, her beloved Kal, call her that. He looks at her with sadness as he extricates his hand from hers and gets to his feet.

"Very astute," a sultry sounding voice says from the shadows as Zatanna walks out with Batman accompanying her and he carrying another man in a white lab coat over his shoulder. "But it's only really a fraction of the story."

Zatanna steps toward Superman, her every step oozing sexuality. She stands over Lord Diana. "Time for the truth to be told!" Zatanna announces to the sky, as she raises her hands above her head, dark magic crackling between her fingers. In a flash of dark energy Diana, Donna, Black Canary, Aquaman, Flash and Martian Manhunter appear in a circle around them.

"What is going on?" Flash asks. "And when did Zee get the new hot outfit?" he wonders as he gives her the once over.

Zatanna smirks. "Nice to see you too Wallace but wrong Zatanna."

Clark looks from Zatanna to Batman. "Is this..."

"The Zatanna from _their_ world," Batman confirms.

Everyone suddenly understands.

"You are all to be present for this," Zatanna says. "You all need to hear the truth before this event reaches its inevitable folly."

"I do not think..." Diana starts to say only for Zatanna's eyes to turn black and black energy binds, shaped like chains, wrap around Diana's wrists and hold her to the ground while another black energy band covers her mouth silencing her.

"I did not say you could talk and this is not up for debate!" Zatanna yells. "After all don't you want to know why they became like they did. All I ask is a few minutes and you'll learn the truth." She looks to Donna. "As we agreed yes?"

Donna nods. "Yes."

"What's your answer?" Zatanna asks the others.

"You have your few minutes," Dinah decides. That gives the other Leaguers she has seen breathing space to help civilians clear the area. Also there is something wrong about this. What agreement is there between Zatanna and this other woman. Best to be cautious and let this play out for now and see what it is about first.

"Excellent," Zatanna says with a smile as she looks down upon Lord Diana. "Let us start with her. She is the key to all of it. You see she lies there thinking her actions were done out of love for Superman but they were not. They were done out of guilt for her betrayals."

"I never betrayed Kal!" Lord Diana insists. "Never!"

Zatanna bends down and cups Diana's cheek. "Oh Di. You forget who you speak to. I can see the sins on your soul," she says, her voice taking on a disturbing echoing bass sound. Zatanna looks up at Clark and grins slightly amused by what she is about to say next. "And I can see the sins on yours. My, my Dinah's a lucky girl isn't she."

Clark is caught completely out, his cheeks flush red. Dinah too fidgets on the spot a little embarrassed by that...although she is very lucky in that area.

Zatanna laughs huskily.

Lord Dinah struggles to her feet to glare into Zatanna eye to eye. "Lies and betrayals are your forte witch! I do not have to hear more!"

"Ooh," Zatanna mock shivers. "Donna you've been telling on me haven't you," she says in a childish tone of reprimand.

Donna shrugs. "Oops," she says not really meaning that.

Zatanna lets it slide. It is not important. "You're right though Di I did betray you. The moment my powers returned I sensed her, talked to her," she says in reference to Donna. "She's not like any being that has ever existed on either of our worlds. We planned this whole thing just to reach this moment but then again I won't be taking lectures from you!" she spits out venomously into Diana's face.

Lord Diana takes her good arm and prepare to strike Zatanna down only for Clark to grab hold of it.

"No let her go Superman. Let her try to hit me," Zatanna says, challenging Diana.

"Get to the point Zatanna," Batman orders gruffly. "We are only here because you said it was time for the alter of truth to speak. Speak it!" She had said this just before she teleported the 3 of them up here and Bruce feels this needs to be heard...or Zatanna has done something to him. Her powers seem vastly greater than the Zatanna he knows.

"Bossy isn't he. Don't know what you saw in him," Zatanna comments to Lord Diana. "But you must have seen something considering all those night you spent in the cave with him."

It is not hard to gather what Zatanna is implying.

Lord Diana spits furiously in Zatanna's face as Superman is still holding her back. "How dare you! I loved Kal!"

"But you never trusted him. Not ever!" Zatanna accuses. "You see Superman back home was the leader of the Justice League before it all went to hell except he wasn't really the leader. Diana and Bruce never trusted him to make the important calls so they would meet in secret and take decisions behind his back. Isn't that so Di? Or are you going to lie about that as you did to Superman? Oh by the way he knew."

"What?" Lord Diana says, her face paling.

Zatanna chuckles mirthlessly. "Oh come on. He's Superman! And you were his wife. You don't really think he was that dense not to see what was going on do you. He went to his grave knowing that you had betrayed him. He probably welcomed his demise in the end just so it would stop hurting and that is what I mean when I said you did it out of guilt. Guilt you weren't a better wife...although lets face reality you had already gotten what you wanted from him which is why you felt free to spend so much time with Bruce," Zatanna adds with the necessary suggestive tone to get her meaning across.

_'Wife!_' is the shocked thought going through the Justice League's Wonder Woman's mind since she can't speak nor can she seem to break these bonds and she has tried. The other her was married to Superman? She doesn't even like him...except for those eyes. Those are beautiful.

"Why have you done this?" J'onn asks Zatanna.

"Why?" Zatanna asks back. "Why don't you ask her?" she says, pointing at Lord Diana with a spiteful glare.

"Me?" Lord Diana asks back, truly having no idea what Zatanna thinks she can blame Lord Diana for. "I have done nothing but been your friend," she argues which only make this betrayal even more baffling in Lord Diana's mind.

"Oh some friend," Zatanna says insincerely.

Donna smirks at this. "Come now sister dearest. This the alter of truth I worked so hard to create. Time to spill it...or do I have to borrow your double's lasso."

"I do not lie abomination!" Lord Diana snaps back.

Zatanna shakes her head in a disapproving manner. "Tsk. Tsk. We lie even to ourself now don't we Di. Well if you want me to explain I shall. Does the name Tala mean anything to people here?"

"We've met," Clark says with some disdain.

"Let me guess. 'I hate magic!'" Zatanna says in a mock impression of Clark before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Zatanna!" Batman orders her to behave.

"Spoilsport!" she childishly retorts.

Flash whistles. "Wow. We're going with all 28 flavours of crazy here aren't we."

"Wallace I'm offended!" Zatanna says only she doesn't sound it. "I'm only 12 flavours of crazy and every single one of them is Diana's fault!"

"You're mad," Lord Diana says as the only explanation she can think of for Zatanna's behaviour.

"Yes. I am," Zatanna admits to her less then sound mental health. "Then again you did it to me the moment you slaughtered Tala."

"What do you mean?" Lord Diana asks, clearly lost.

"Tala. Powerful sorceress. Ruler of her own domain in Hell," Zatanna describes who Tala is. "But here's a less well known fact of the underworld. He who slays its ruler must take their place. There must be order even in Hell. Only you didn't take Tala's place did you Diana. You didn't have the moral fortitude. Instead it fell upon the only other magical person there that day to do so. Myself."

Those standing there can't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Zatanna.

"I hate you Diana," Zatanna states bluntly but in a flat sounding tone. "You turned me into the Mistress of Hell because you were too much of a coward to take the responsibility yourself and you have the nerve to ask why I betrayed you."

Clark once again has to hold Lord Diana back as her face flashes with hurt and anger.

"Let me go Kal! No-one calls me a coward!"

"It's what you are!" Zatanna yells into Diana's face, years of repressed anger and hate bubbling to the surface. "And finally, after all these years, I had the means to make you pay when I sensed the power that lay within Donna."

"Happy to oblige. Revenge is fun!" Donna says with a child-like glee gleaming in her eye.

"That, Brucie dear, is the point of this," Zatanna finally explains why she has done this. "I wanted Diana beaten, on her knees, just so I could revel in it," she says with an almost orgasmic joy at the fact Diana has been beaten so comprehensively. "And I wanted her to know what kind of person she is. Clark is right. You are a monster. You took your friend, me, and look what you did to her. Now I don't deny the terrible things I have done. I made some choices. I can live with that...and thanks to you I'm going to have to live with that for a very, very long time," Zatanna says spitefully, "but unlike you I don't pretend or lie to myself about how it was for some greater good."

"Must we listen to this," Aquaman complains, questioning the wisdom of this pause as he does so.

"I'm almost done," Zatanna says, "and then you may return to killing each other. I have only one last point to make and if you don't want to end up like your dead counterpart Arthur you will listen to me," Zatanna says as a warning not to ignore her. She strides away from Lord Diana and walks around her and Superman. She stops in front of Dinah. "Your double has been wanting to know how she ended up so different from you. It's staggeringly simple."

"Is it?" Dinah questions.

Zatanna nods. "She's human and flawed. We were all flawed back home but whereas a wise person tries to overcome their flaws...their weaknesses, we embraced them. Take Wondy there. Amazons are incredibly arrogant. They believed their way of life is perfect, without sin, superior to what's out here in Man's World. She believed she had a mission to make the world better and that's why I ended up the Ruler of Hell gig. That's why she betrayed Superman with Batman because she arrogantly believed she knew what was best and he didn't. She couldn't maker her better world if she had to stay to rule over Hell even if that meant shirking the responsibility that should have been hers and condemning her so-called friend to an eternity of ruling over the damned," she demeans Lord Diana who holds her head up high as if nothing Zatanna says has any effect, as if she still believes, even now, she did what was simply necessary.

Zatanna addresses Dinah directly. " As for your double Dinah...well I don't need to tell you your flaws really. I can see you know of them. My one piece of advice; learn from our mistakes. Choose not to become like her. For all of you choose not to end up like us and in the end it is all about choice. We could have chosen to be better than we were. In the end we chose to embrace our weaknesses, our sins. I can see them. That's the curse of being a Hell ruler. You get to see into a person's soul. We are all dammed. You are not...yet."

"But you are all dead," Donna promises them. She then points at Batman. "And if you have harmed my father I will reach down your throat and rip out your lungs!" she threatens. "The time for talk is over!" she declares.

"Yes it is," Zatanna agrees. She had said what she wanted to. "I leave you all to your fate which is something I cannot intervene in." She then waves cheerfully at them in a sudden mood swing. "Toodles!" she says with a cheeky wink and vanishes before their eyes.

"I like her," Donna comments. "That's why I'm letting her live. As for you," she says in reference to the others. "I made my offer and your refused. Your last mistake."

"Enough talk!" Aquaman commands as he charges at her, trident ready.

Donna's eyes narrow as the trident swings down at her. She catches it with apparent ease before she slams her foot into Aquaman hard...hard enough for it to be possible to hear bones break as he goes flying away hundreds of feet.

Donna held onto the trident which she twirls in her hands as Flash zooms at her. With a perfectly timed swing she clocks him in the head and he goes bouncing along the street until he crashes into a pile of debris.

J'onn moves to attack and Donna throws the trident at him which he allows to phase through his body but it distracts him for one moment and that is all Donna needs to fly at him and land a flame encased fist into his jaw with enough force to make the ground shake upon impact as J'onn goes spiralling away smashing into already heavily damaged buildings causing one to collapse completely burying him.

All this has given Lord Diana time to heal and she breaks out of Superman's grasp. She may have lost everything but she still has one thing left. The only thing left in 2 worlds that matters to her and to get it she has to get home and to get home she has to go through this abomination...this mockery of her sister and she shall destroy it. She swears.

Lord Diana flies at her. Donna raises her hand and the attack hits a TK shield.

"You just don't know when you're beat do you?" Donna says, as she looks at Lord Diana with some notable confusion about why she is fighting her inevitable death.

"No...and neither do I!"

Donna snaps her head round just in time for a fist to smash into her jaw courtesy of the Justice League Wonder Woman who had been freed the moment Zatanna vanished.

Donna goes staggering back into a nice open shot for the Black Canary who opens her mouth and unleashes her Canary Cry. Donna covers her ears and staggers against the onslaught which allows the two Wonder Women to temporarily put their hatreds for each other aside and slam simultaneous punches into their sister who goes flying back smashing into a building, causing its collapse and temporarily burying her.

Superman would assist except he finds his shoulder grabbed by Batman who spins him round. "What do you want?" Clark asks.

"For you to listen to me. There's something you don't know," Batman tells him in that gravelly, suppose to be intimidating, tone of his.

"Like?"

Batman nods over at Dr Hamilton who he has placed down on the ground and is simply sitting there staring in disbelief at the destruction he sees...the destruction he has caused by his creation.

Batman briefly explains what he has discovered about how Donna was created.

Clark can only think that that is insane. What is with these Cadmus people that they would be so amoral as to attempt to create a living being for the sole purpose of it being a weapon used only to kill and destroy.

Batman gets onto the bit Superman has to know. "It isn't only Metahuman DNA he used to create Donna," he starts to explain only to have to stop as the ground tears up under his feet and Donna bursts out delivering an uppercut to Batman as she does so.

Donna shakes her long hair to rid it of dust caused by her tunnelling under the street from where she was buried. "Annoying rodent," she dismisses Batman, looking at him like something she stepped in as he lies there groaning.

Clark grabs one of Donna's arms and yanks her down from where she was hovering. "Enough!" he roars. "Stop this!"

"Why should I?" Donna asks back like a spoilt child.

"People are dying."

"And?"

"You're not some mindless creation. You can choose."

Donna smiles almost appreciatively at Superman. "You're right. I can choose and I choose to kick your ass!"

Donna yanks her arm free and forms what would be like a TK hammer. You can see it's ghostly echo in her hand as she slams it into Superman's face repeatedly driving him back.

The force of the blows dazes Clark before Donna slams her hammer in an upper arc into his chin sending him flying into the air just moments before another Canary Cry slams into her.

"That's getting annoying!" Donna growls as she rolls through the momentum of the Cry, shaking her head as it rings.

Dinah sucks in another breath in preparation.

"Oh no you don't!" Donna yells. "I was saving this for you...mom!" she adds before she opens her mouth, the air distorts and Donna reveals that Dinah's powers are amongst her repertoire as she unleashes her own Canary Cry. It slams into Dinah sending her tumbling down the street.

The two Wonder Women, who had been caught out by Donna's tunnelling escape trick, fly at her. Donna grabs them in TK grips, her face contorted in effort at holding two such powerful beings in place. "You are starting to annoy me sisters dear," she says coldly. Donna concentrates and starts to strangle them. The two Dianas grasp at the invisible hands around their throats.

As the two Dianas choke towards unconsciousness they are saved by two red beams slamming into Donna, driving her back. The two Dianas drop to the ground gasping for air.

A red/blue blur slams into Donna as Clark returns, his jaw still aching by the way. He punches her in the face. Donna tries to punch him back. Clark avoids it and punches her in the ribs on her open side.

Donna spins round with a kick that Clark ducks under and grabs her leg as it is above him and sweeps her other leg from under her. Donna lets out a TK punch essentially throwing him back. Clark blurs back almost instantly but Donna flips back to her feet as the two exchange blows.

Donna grins. "Dinah's taught you well!"

Clark frowns wondering how she knows this. Zatanna maybe. Clark deflects Donna past him and slams a kick into her back sending her tumbling down to the ground. He picks her up by her collar and slams a punch into her stomach. He can hear his inner mid-western gentlemen criticising him already for hitting a woman but he has no choice. She has to be stopped. He slams a couple of knees into her face sending her crashing down onto her back.

Donna coughs hard as all the air is forced out of her lungs. "You're still going to lose," she croaks out.

Clark picks her up. "Like I said. Enough!" he repeats as he draws his fist back.

"What Batman was saying," Donna says and Clark hesitates for one second. Donna continues, "About not being solely metahuman DNA that made me."

Clark looks at her puzzled.

Donna's eyes fall shut as she coughs a little more. Ooh she really thinks Superman might have broken something there. "My-My father didn't tell his bosses but he also used two non-human blood samples they discovered."

_'Non-human?' _Clark asks in his head as a crazy idea of what she might mean comes to him.

Donna's lips curl up and her eyes shoot open, glowing red. "Hi daddy!" she greets him before she shoots what is Kryptonian heat vision directly into Superman's eyes.

Clark drops Donna and covers his burning eyes with his hands. It gives Donna all the opening she needs to launch a savage attack upon him, unleashing, what she has been holding back, in its full, the Kryptonian strength Superman's DNA has given her. She returns the favour of breaking something inside him by slamming her knee into his midsection before smashing punch after punch into his face. An uppercut into his jaw makes the air itself split and a sound like thunder fills the area.

Clark goes flying up into the air before several moments later crashing back down. Donna isn't done with him as she blurs forward and slams a kick into his mid-section rolling him over. She stands over him, grabs him by the hair and slams a few more haymakers into his already bloody and beaten face.

Then strangely she stops and moves away a few paces. "Get up!" she yells at him.

Clark coughs painfully and rolls onto his front and pushes himself up to his knees. He can feel his blood streaming down the left side of his face from what is a huge gash Donna has opened up although it is starting to heal and close up already. Clark blinks his eyes and while definitely blurring around the edges he can see Donna.

"It's interesting how not one of you asked how I had so much control over my powers," she says. "After all I am only a few months old." Donna taps on her temple. "It's all up here. I see...them. The memories of my parents...of those whose genetic material was stolen to make me. I'll admit it's a bit blurry and hazy and patchy but the gist of them is inside me. Including you...Clark but not just you. The other non-human. I can feel his hatred for you. It is so strong and this...this scene I remember."

Clark's brain is halfway to a concussion so he really isn't getting what she means.

"I know what I have to do," Donna says calmly as she slips the bracelet off her right wrist. She closes her right hand into a fist and through the top of her forearm a bony spike emerges.

Clark gasps as he recognises where that spike must have come from. "Titan."

Donna's lips curl up into that exact cruel vicious smile Clark remembers from Titan. The same dark gleam comes to her eyes as she strides forward in the exact same manner, to finish what her 'father' could not, as she states coldly, "Time to die...daddy."

* * *

_Author's Note: I really thought it fun to have Clark mirror the position he was in when Titan tried to kill him for when Donna attempts the same. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The end of this battle...one way or the other._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Luthor Mansion...**

They were grunts. Cogs in the machine. The guards who watched over the remaining Justice Lords in essence knew what they were. They were here to do the work Lex Luthor would not dirty his hands with. Refusal was not an option.

On the off chance they thought about refusing it always came to mind the consequences of that choice. Of what Lex Luthor would do in retaliation. Luthor wouldn't kill you. He didn't need to. With his power and influence he could destroy your life utterly without ever laying a hand upon you. Worse he could destroy your family with a few keystrokes on a computer.

Therefore once you found yourself in this position you knew basically you were stuck. You did your job and never talked back.

The other downside to this job was, of course, that in the event of Luthor's enemies coming for him you were the cannon fodder in the front-line.

What enemy was coming for them now no-one could say as the guards were taken out by mysterious blurs that would appear and disappear.

Once the last guard is gone 5 figures shimmer into focus in the common area the Justice Lords hanged out in.

"Good work," Nightwing praises them, especially Gypsy whom he takes a moment to give an extra compliment too for the improvement in her power of illusion that hid them as they took the guards out.

Lord Dinah puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly. "Listen up!" she shouts to be heard above the chattering of her colleagues who had been as surprised as the guards at what just transpired.

"Why should we?" someone asks her back.

Lord Dinah grins reluctantly at that voice. "Dick. Stop living up to your name."

Pushing his way towards her comes a Richard Grayson.

Nightwing's eyes widen slightly at seeing himself. Only this him has a harder feel to him probably amplified by the scar over his left eye that runs down the cheek.

Richard stops and looks at Nightwing. "So we finally meet," he comments having not been one of the Lords that came through last time. He had remained on his homeworld only to be rounded up by the authorities after the Justice Lords' defeat and depowerment. He turns his attention swiftly to Dinah. "Betrayed us quick didn't you," he says, almost sounding petulant.

Dinah rolls her eyes with a slight look of disdain. "I never betrayed anyone Dick. This is folly beyond folly to do a deal with Lex Luthor of all people. I made a new deal. Your double here and his friends are sending us home."

"Just like that?" Richard questions, understandably sceptical.

"Yes," Nightwing speaks up. "We don't want you here...and I think you really don't want to be here do you?"

Richard's gaze drifts for a moment. "No," he says.

"Then what are we arguing about?" Nightwing asks.

"Diana and the others," Richard starts to say before Dinah cuts him off.

"Oh please. What did following them get us except prison," Dinah reminds Richard while trying to undermine Diana's authority and hold over the others. She raises her voice so she can be heard by everyone. "Listen to me," she demands their attention. "Is this who we are now? How we lost all sense of our code that we make deals with Lex Luthor? Coming here the first time was a mistake and, while returning here may have been necessary to escape our confinement, with the deal I have made there is no longer any reason we have to honour anything with Luthor. I can admit our original mistake. Let us not repeat it. The deal I have made will return us home but not to prison."

That stirs murmurings and debates about whether they should go home or honour the deal Wonder Woman made.

"And what of Diana?" Richard asks.

"Diana has made her bed. Let her lie in it. It was her fault in the 1st place what happened to us. It's time to stop following her blindly. It's time to stop being bound by an event that happened 5 years ago. I miss Superman too but it's time we moved on and built a world that will last this time. What say you?" Dinah asks her fellow Justice Lords as she starts to walk amongst them. "What say you?" she asks again.

"You disable the cameras right?" Starling asks Nightwing to confirm as they are in real danger of being spotted otherwise.

"No. I set them into a loop of recorded footage," Nightwing reiterates what he did before they started this. This way it should take awhile before Lex notices something is wrong.

"What say you?" Dinah asks again.

"Let us go home," a voice speaks up. One with a strong Brazilian accent belonging to Fire.

"We shouldn't be here," the white-haired woman next to her friend says in what is agreement. Ice thinks they should just go home too.

Soon there are many mutterings of agreement.

Richard's eyes narrow as he looks over the group and can see that their minds are set on accepting Dinah's proposal. "Fine," he says in reluctant agreement.

"Great," Nightwing says. "But first things first. What exactly is Luthor up to?"

Richard laughs sadly. "You really think he would let us know?" he asks rhetorically.

"It was worth a try," Nightwing says. "Ok the others are securing the gateway device. Canary. Gather them together. We're going," he orders.

Dinah organises her friends and colleagues for making the trip up to the next level where the gateway device is. Hopefully Batgirl and the others have managed to secure it by now.

* * *

With a kick down to the back of the head of a bent over guard Batgirl dispatches the last of the armed henchmen. It hadn't taken her, Huntress, Misfit and Zatanna long. They've all been at this far too long to have a few hired goons slow them down much. Zatanna's magic helps obviously.

Batgirl starts to look over the gateway device and accompanying computer records. "If I'm reading this correctly it is still set to the Justice Lords' reality. Essentially we just need to turn it on."

"Uh huh," Huntress remarks sceptically as she ties the last of the guards up. "It's never that simple," she comments about situations they face.

"Maybe it is," Misfit says hopefully.

"Oh never say that!" Huntress complains.

"Why?"

The doors to this room are kicked open, guards pour in and aim their weapons at the 4 heroes as Lex, accompanied by Tala, stride in.

"That's why," Huntress says.

"Oh."

"You really did not think I would not notice you did you," Lex says, his face furrowed into a deep scowl. "Although I congratulate you in getting this far."

"We tripped a silent alarm didn't we," Batgirl assumes.

"All my computer systems require a code to be entered first," Lex informs Batgirl so the second she started accessing it was the moment Lex knew.

Tala steps forward and points at Zatanna. She's still pretending she didn't know they were here. "I've been wishing for a rematch with you," she says, eager to prove she is the superior sorceress.

"Be careful what you wish for," Zatanna cautions her.

Lex rolls his eyes. "I have no time for games," he says, grinding his teeth. With Cadmus' weapon on the loose he had no time for distractions like this. "Kill them!" he orders his men.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. Because then I'd be mad."

A brief flicker of worry comes to Lex's face as he turns his head to see the Justice Lords plus the other members of the Birds of Prey at the far end of the corridor.

The Justice Lord Black Canary steps forward. She was the one who spoke. "We're pulling the plug on this deal. Now you can let us go or we can go right through you. It's your choice Luthor. Personally I would prefer you go with option 2. I'll bury you next to your double from our world," she vows.

"You'll never reach your friends in time," Lex warns them.

"Not my friends," Black Canary asserts. "So go ahead and kill them. By the time you're done we'll be on top of you. You can't get us both and remember we're the ones who do what is necessary. We make any sacrifice, kill anyone who gets in our way. We're not heroes," she states with dead cold eyes.

"This bores me," Tala states in a bored sounding tone. She raises her hands and magical energy weaves around her hands. She grins wickedly.

"Oh nuts!" Zatanna exclaims the one moment before Tala unleashes her spell and everyone vanishes.

What everyone finds is that they are suddenly in a darkened cave.

"Where are we?" Misfit asks Batgirl.

"I don't know."

"You're in my domain!" Tala announces from a ledge high above them.

"Isn't her domain in Hell?" Huntress queries.

"Correct," Tala confirms. "And none of you shall leave here!"

"Tala!" Lex fumes.

"Oh hush Lex darling. I would worry more about what happens when the residents of my domain learn you are here. The dead do not tolerate the living...and I haven't even mentioned the demons yet."

"Demons?" Misfit queries with a scared gulp.

Barbara's mothering instinct kicks in and she moves next to Misfit and places a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What are you doing Tala?" Lex demands to know, furiously. This had most certainly not been part of any plan of his.

"Entertaining myself. You mortals cannot begin to comprehend how boring immortality is. I allied myself with you, Lex, because it was an interesting diversion. Nothing more. I've seen a thousand men like you over the centuries and I'll see a thousand more long after your body has turned to dust."

Lex is now officially insulted at her saying there has been anyone like him. There has never been anyone who comes close to him. The sounds of creatures, strange growls and howls grabs his attention.

"Oh this should be good," Tala enthuses with a dark gleam in her eye at the prospect of her boredom being relieved albeit briefly.

Zatanna has heard enough and teleports up behind Tala.

Tala smiles in delight as she turns to face her. "Let me guess. You know you can only teleport yourself and your friends out of here if you beat me."

"Your will holds us here," Zatanna had observed from even a precursory assessment of their situation.

"True enough," Tala admits. "But you'll never win. This is my domain. My magic holds sway over all here. You are nought but an ant trying to fight the sun to me now."

"Fortune favours the bold."

"The man who thought that up died horribly. I think I have him chained up somewhere around here," Tala counters that assertion.

With potentially hoards of demons coming their way Zatanna has little choice. "I issue an official challenge, sorceress to sorceress, for their lives."

"And if I win you become my willing slave forever," Tala lays down her side of any bargain to be struck.

Zee has no choice if she wishes to save her friends. She agrees. "Done."

As Zee says it lighting crashes around the cave as the magical bargain is struck.

Tala's lips curl up into a happy, cruel smile. "I am going to enjoy the pleasure of thrashing you little magician," she says eager to inflict punishment upon Zatanna.

"Bring it!" Zatanna challenges her as she mentally prepares herself.

"I most certainly will," Tala assures Zatanna.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Donna strides forward and stabs the spike forward, aiming to do what she can remember Titan trying to do, and that is pierce Superman's heart.

In the end her fist ends up slamming into Clark's hand as he catches it. He struggles against Donna's immense strength.

"Why won't you die?" Donna asks him. "You have nothing left. Krypton is gone. Your family is dead. You have nothing," she says, confused why he keeps fighting despite the fragments of his memories she possesses. She can feel his loss, his pain. It is almost unbearable. How and why does he go on?

"You're wrong. I do!" Clark insists that he does have something to live for.

Donna's eyes glow red and she blasts him in the face, in the eyes again, making him cry out in pain. Donna wrenches her fist back and tries to kill him again.

"No!" a voice screams out.

Donna spins round as the Justice Lord Wonder Woman leaps at her. Donna raises her hand and a choking sound escapes Lord Diana's lips as Donna skewers her though the chest. Donna lets her sister slide off the now bloody spike to the ground. "And thus ends the reign of the Justice Lords," Donna pronounces coldly as the last of them falls.

Donna hears the air split behind her and she turns only to receive a blow to her jaw from Superman sending her flying literally across the city.

Clark rubs at his eyes which are still healing. He feels a hand come to rest on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

Dinah.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he insists.

"Better then her," Batman states as he stands over the dying Justice Lord Wonder Woman.

Dinah glares at him. "Would a little sympathy kill you," she chastises him.

"She is not worthy of sympathy," Diana states as she comes to stand over her double.

"K-Kal?" Lord Diana says, choking on her own blood.

Clark moves over and kneels next to her as Flash returns. Clark looks skyward. "She's coming back. I need a minute," he asks of someone to give it to him.

"I'll do it," Flash offers as he zips off to keep Donna occupied.

Dinah kneels down next to Clark and examines the wound. "It's through her heart isn't it?"

Clark nods to confirm Diana's assumption.

Even for Diana that's fatal, Dinah knows.

Lord Diana reaches up, the life fading from her eyes. Her hand cups Clark's cheeks. "I-I love you. T-Take...take care of-of Lara," she says with her final breath. Her eyes fall close and her body goes limp as her head lolls lifeless to the side.

"Whose Lara?" Dinah wonders.

Clark's face screws up in puzzlement. "My mother was called Lara."

Dinah blinks. She's been dating him for months and never got that much out of him about his biological parents.

Clark stands up straight. Deal with his failure to keep people alive later he tells himself. He has to deal with the issue that is Donna right here and now. He looks over to where Flash is keeping Donna busy but he can't keep that up.

"We're losing," Dinah makes her assessment of the situation.

Whoever Lord Diana was referring to will also have to wait. They have to stop Donna who in some twisted way Clark can see is sort of his daughter...but if she is...he wonders. "She was made from us. Her powers come from the DNA strands Cadmus stole right?"

The last remaining Wonder Woman, whose gaze briefly flickers down at her dead double with little compassion, confirms, "That seems to be the case. What are you getting at?"

"If she has our powers maybe she inherited our weaknesses...at least some of them."

Dinah wasn't fully up to speed on what Donna was but can figure out what Clark is driving at. "Then we attack her using our weaknesses as the basis. Even if she isn't vulnerable to all of them we might find some way to hurt her."

"I was going for more incapacitating rather than hurting her."

"Don't waste your compassion. She's a heartless killer," Diana dismisses Superman's concerns.

"She is what she was made to be and never given a choice. It isn't her fault and I won't condemn her for that!" he counters back.

"Superman. You already offered her the chance. She refused," Dinah reminds him.

"She said she had some of our memories. That means she has our memories of what is right and wrong. We just have to reach that side of her...and I mean that is after we stop her here and now. I'll stop her but we are not killing her," he lays down his condition.

"Perhaps I have a way to do that," Batman says as he emerges from the shadows making them all jump as he had shifted position unnoticed by them.

"Jesus. I wish you wouldn't do that!" Dinah shouts at him.

"What way?" Clark asks.

Batman raises his hand and opens it to reveal a little dart filled with a green liquid. Clark recoils instantly in pain. Kryptonite.

In response Dinah strides over to Batman and, before even he can stop her, punches him in the face. "You arrogant, pompous, paranoid asshole!" she screams. "I told you to leave him alone!" she reminds him of the talk they had when Bruce was trying to use her relationship with Clark to keep him under control and Bruce vaguely threatened that if she wouldn't do it he had the means to stop Clark. Dinah had punched Bruce that time as well when she made him tell her what he meant about what means he had to keep Clark in line.

Bruce rubs his jaw.

Clark is touched, he thinks, about Dinah's protective streak around him. "It's ok Dinah."

"It's not ok!" she fumes, glaring at Bruce, seriously thinking of how to kill the jerk.

Clark gently takes her by the shoulders. "It is. I knew he had it and I let him. It made him feel safe. It probably made them all feel safe."

"How will that tiny needle penetrate her skin?" Diana asks, remaining the pragmatic warrior and concentrating on the real threat that is her 'sister'.

"The metal's not of Earth. Hal got me a sample. I designed this to get through Superman's skin," Batman explains.

"Which would kill him!" Dinah points out, still furious.

"I tried to keep the dose down to non-lethal levels."

Clark frowns. "Except you can't know what amount is lethal to me and what is not."

"Educated guess."

"That's it! You're dead!" Dinah vows and Clark has to hold her back. "Let me go!"

"Dinah! More important things right now!" Clark reminds her.

Dinah's face is twisted in anger but Clark's right she reluctantly concedes. "Rest assured Batman this isn't the end of this," she promises him that they will continue this discussion. It made her blood boil to think Bruce would come up with something that could potentially kill Clark.

Batman shows no reaction. He stays focussed on the mission. "Since Superman's DNA is only a fraction of her genetic code in all probability this will only weaken her if it affects her at all."

"How are we going to get it in her?" Dinah asks. "She won't exactly hold still."

Clark turns his gaze to the surrounding area. "I have an idea. Wonder Woman, help Flash and keep her busy. I'll be back!" he says before he blurs off.

"He can't give me orders," Diana protests.

"Oh get off your freakin high horse Diana and just do it!" Dinah snaps as she snatches the dart from Batman's hand. "I'll handle the injection."

Diana frowns clearly unhappy but takes off the ground and flies off to help Flash.

Meanwhile at superspeed Clark has been rounding up the other members of the Justice League whom he now addresses. "I know you do not know me but I ask you now for your help. I shall tell you the truth when I say that the woman you see there," he says pointing at Donna as Wonder Woman engages her once again, "was created to destroy us. She was made from us. Bits of us were stolen to create her. Now you have every right to be angry. I share that with you but this is not about revenge. She was created by people who didn't believe you were heroes and this is not about proving anything to them either because to me you are all heroes. Therefore all I ask is that you be yourselves and we are going to do more than stop her. We're going to do what heroes do best. We're going to save her. Will you help me?"

Fire takes one moment to look over Superman appreciatively. "What kind of heroes would we be if we didn't help a handsome gentleman in distress?" she says with a flirtatious smile.

"Uh...thanks," is all Clark can come up with.

"Do you have a plan of action Superman?" Captain Atom asks.

"Actually yes. We seemed to do best against her when we switch opponents on her rapidly," Clark had noticed during the fight so far.

"Ah the old rope-a-dope strategy," Blue Beetle describes it as. "What do you mean 'No it's not'?" he suddenly asks. "Yes it is. Look who knows more about earth terminology here between us? No it's not you," he argues with seemingly himself.

Clark looks totally bewildered.

"The suit's sentient and talks to him," Booster Gold covers for his friend. "So rope-a-dope?"

"Essentially yes. We believe we have something that can stop her but it needs to be injected into her which means we have to throw her off balance so she never sees it coming. We have to hit her hard and fast, constantly changing opponents and tactics, never giving her time to adjust or second guess what we are doing. So she can never guess or sense it coming when the one with the syringe comes at her."

"Any idea how to start?" Captain Atom asks and as he asks it Donna and Diana plough into the ground making it shake.

"Ever mixed Fire and Ice?" Clark asks looking at the two women. Fire smiles delightedly while Ice blushes shyly. However both get what he is asking. It's a trick they've done before.

Diana comes flying out of the crater she and Donna created after her 'sister' managed to land a clean punch. Donna comes hovering out of the crater. "Why do you keep fighting?" she asks, truly puzzled. "You can't win."

"If you need to ask then, while you may have some of our memories, you don't have any understanding of who we are," Diana replies as she wipes some blood off her lips.

Donna's head then looks up to behind Diana. "So more of my parents have come to say hello," she comments at the appearance of Fire and Ice.

Fire raises her right hand. Ice raises her left. They hold them out in front of themselves and clasp them together. They both activate their powers and what comes rushing from their joined hands is thick water vapour which fills the air like a dense fog until it is hard to see more than a few feet.

"Clever...but futile. I don't need to see anything. My telekinesis allows me to sense movement," Donna says into the mist. She spins to the left as a figure rushes by and then to the right as another does so. Another one rushes behind her and she spins round yet the attack does not come. "Stop it!" she snaps, as she starts to become on edge.

A golden energy blast seers through the mist only for Donna to deflect it away with her one remaining bracelet. She had dropped the other one when Superman punched her across the city. Unfortunately the act of deflecting has left her open to a blue energy blast that hits her in the back making her grunt in pain. She shakes her head and tries to concentrate but there are figures running around, across and behind her constantly making it difficult to be sure which one to focus on.

Better idea. She will fly above the mist. She surges upward only to run straight into the silver-skinned form of Captain Atom who sends her plummeting back to Earth with a blast of nuclear energy. She hits the ground with her black suit smoking.

A figure phases up out of the ground. It had taken J'onn some time to recover from where Donna hit him but he was recovered and aware of the plan. His hand shoots forward into Donna's head in an attempt to break into her mind. Perhaps physical contact can succeed where he couldn't before. With a lot of effort he starts to break through her mental barricades and he sees it...sees what she sees...feels what drives her...the conflicting mass of emotions from those that were used to make her...and he understands. Her drive to change the world. It comes from them only the darker impulses taken from everyone have merged to twist that desire into the dark one Donna aims for where she sweeps away the old in a orgy of blood and death if needs be.

"_Get OUT!" _Donna mentally screams at him and J'onn finds himself forcefully ejected from her mind. Donna screams in rage and telekinetically pushes him away.

Donna rubs her head and curses that damn Martian with many curses in many languages taken from her inherited memories. Gods her head is throbbing. She can't think straight which is why she never sees the next attack coming nor who it is that hits her nor the one after that nor the one after that.

Each attack so quick from a different direction leaving Donna spinning around hitting air. Rage builds up within her until it reaches such a height that it starts to overwhelm her psyche. "I will kill you all for this!" she screams into the mist, her voice taking on a deep throaty sound. Her head pounds worse than before until she finds herself grabbed by both arms. One by Superman, the other by Wonder Woman who force her down to her knees.

"Canary. Now!" Diana shouts as she struggles to hold on against the struggling young woman.

Dinah runs as swiftly as she can.

"NO!" Donna screams in pure rage and something starts to happen. Her skin starts to turn grey. Her suit tears as bony spikes start to appear through her skin. Her eyes snap open and are blood red in colour and suddenly she throws Superman and Wonder Woman off as if they are nothing. She spins round and backhands Black Canary who goes flying through the air, dropping the green liquid filled syringe which rolls across the ground but does not shatter.

Clark sits up as Donna spins to glare at him. She is physically increasing in size as her suit begins to tear at the strain.

"Hera. What is she becoming?" Diana asks.

"I don't think we want to find out," Clark replies. "Grab her. While we still can!"

Diana and Clark rush to their feet and rush at Donna. She sweeps Diana away with almost a lazy sweep of her arm and grabs Clark by his throat all in but an instant. She lifts him off the ground with ease and rams her fist into his gut over and over. A fist now laden with bony protrusions along the knuckles. She pulls her fist back once more and blood drips off the bony spikes. Clark's blood. "Destroy Superman," she says in that deep throaty tone that no longer sounds remotely human.

"Not in this lifetime!" Dinah yells as she leaps on the back, using the bony spikes as handholds. "I promised myself I would never do this," she says, hating what she is about to do. She gets her lips as close to Donna's ear as possible and then she screams as loud as she can.

Donna screams in agony as the hypersonic waves vibrate her brain. She drops Superman and staggers forward. A human's brain would already be mush by now. She spins round and bucks and manages to fling Dinah away. Donna...or whatever she is now staggers around, her balance completely disrupted as blood drips from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth.

A figure in back emerges from the mist as Batman, syringe in hand, leaps onto her and jabs the dart into her neck. The contents are injected into her body. The resulting spasm throws Batman away and he rolls to a stop in a crouch and watches and waits to see what happens next.

Through the grey skin discoloured green veins become visibly distended as the poison that is kryptonite ravages through her system. Donna gasps. Her blood red eyes change back to sky blue and she visibly begins to shrink. She staggers forward a few more steps before she collapses. The bony spike recede as her skin returns to normal. She lies on the ground, her body shaking as if having a fit.

Clark takes a deep breath and blows the fog away with his superbreath before he zips over to Dinah to check on her.

"I'm fine," Dinah insists. Luckily Donna only ever got a glancing blow although Dinah is pretty certain she's going to have several severe bruises by the morning.

"You're sure?" Clark asks with all the concern of an overprotective boyfriend.

"Have we not discussed your overprotective streak?"

"No."

"Oh. That's right. I'm not talking to you at the minute am I."

"Dinah," Clark pleads with a sorrowful expression.

Dinah raises her hand. "We are not discussing this here," she states flatly.

An unhappy expression comes to Clark's face. He hates they had a fight. He hates fighting with anyone. It may seem naïve but he just prefers if everyone could get along. His hand goes to his battered torso that Donna almost tore apart with those bony spikes. It's healing but it still hurts.

"What is she doing?" Dinah suddenly asks.

"What? Who?"

She points at Wonder Woman who has picked up a sharpened pole. In an instant Clark is there and has grabbed her wrist. " I said no," he says sternly, reminding her they are not killing Donna.

"You saw what she was about to turn into. For all our sakes I must," Diana argues.

"We don't know anything about what she was turning into. Look around you. Is this the world you want? Because you kill her that is the world you will get. You'll be just like her," he says pointing at the fallen Justice Lord Wonder Woman.

"I..I..." Diana struggles to rebut that.

"Canary told me. About their world. About cities in ruin just like this."

And Donna seemed to be like a physical example of the Justice Lords if they could be represented by a single being, Dinah has to think.

Clark continues his attempt to get Diana to see what she is doing. "Is that what you want? To be like the Justice Lords? Because that is where you are heading," he warns her.

"I'm not...we're different..." Diana continues to struggle for an argument.

"Look at her," he demands Diana do at Donna. "However she came about she is your sister. Minimally she is a living person lying helpless and you would just kill her? Don't you see the slope you are on. I'm not saying she isn't dangerous. I'm saying it's time you lived up to the name of the organisation you lead. You kill her here in cold blood that is not justice and should my words fail to sway you the only way you will get to her is through me."

"Through us!"

Diana's head turns to find the Justice Leaguers standing there in a group stern, disapproving expressions on her face. Diana looks at them, at Superman and down at the helpless figure of Donna.

"Choose Diana," Dinah says. "Remember what their Zatanna said. We want to avoid becoming the Justice Lords it is as simple as we choose not to be them. She was right. It is that simple in the end."

Diana looks at her friend Dinah and can see her almost pleading to choose wisely. She throws the pole away and then looks square in Superman's eye. "Should she prove to be beyond redemption and threaten the innocent once again I will stop her and then I will hold you accountable," she promises, her tone harsh and cold. She yanks her hand free of Superman and takes off into the air.

"Yikes. PMS-ing much," Flash says which earns him a smack across the back of the head from...well everyone in smacking range.

Clark lets out a breath. She doesn't need to say that. Clark knows he has to take responsibility now for the decision he has made. He goes to Donna and bends down. Her veins are still distended and discoloured and she is sweating profusely.

J'onn bends down next to him. "She seems to be having an allergic reaction," he assesses.

"To me Kryptonite is deadly poison. We need to get her proper medical treatment and to figure out how she was made," Clark determines because figuring that out is the first step in figuring out how to try and rehabilitate Donna, to coin a phrase. Should that fail...well Clark said he would take responsibility and he will but he has to at least try and save Donna first.

"Then we'll take him with us," Batman decides as he walks over, Dr Hamilton over his shoulder. "Dr Hamilton created her. He must know the most about her and I believe he sees her as some sort of daughter and will be inclined to save her." He then looks at Superman. "Like Wonder Woman I shall hold you responsible if she kills again."

"Batman," Dinah says in a low dangerous tone. "If you want your teeth to remain in your mouth and not down your throat may I suggest you BACK OFF!"

J'onn picks Donna up. "Canary. May I request you stay here and co-ordinate the rescue efforts?" he asks Dinah since in his opinion she is the most qualified one here to undertake such a task.

Dinah nods. "Sure...oh can you have someone swing round Luthor's Mansion?"

"Luthor? Why?" Batman asks.

"Who do you think is to blame for the Justice Lords being back?" Dinah asks him rhetorically. "Anyway Batgirl was there to try and secure the Gateway device and our not so friendly duplicates from the other world."

Luthor. Batman should have known. He hands over Hamilton to Superman. "I'll go," he declares and presses a switch on his belt. The Bat-wing swoops in overhead and a line drops down. Batman grabs hold and climbs up into the aircraft which is soon roaring away towards the Luthor Mansion.

J'onn activates his communicator and has himself, Superman, Donna and Hamilton beamed up to the Watchtower.

Dinah turns to the Justice Leaguers. "I know there are questions but there are innocent lives that need to be saved first. Answers later. Flash, find Aquaman. We know he was hurt," she orders first off.

Flash salutes with a cheeky wink and vanishes.

Dinah has to smile a little at that. She would never admit it but after leaving the League she found she missed even Wally's terrible humour. She returns to the task at hand. "Lets spread out in teams. I will co-ordinate with the local search and rescue assets. Lets move people!"

That is all it takes and the Justice League spreads out to save who they can.

* * *

**Tala's Domain...**

Legions of demons and damned souls had by now fallen upon the Birds of Prey, the depowered Justice Lords, Lex and his guards. They had been forced to band together and for now were holding their own but they could only do that so long before the numbers overwhelmed them.

Therefore it all hinged on Zatanna defeating Tala high above them on a ledge where the two sorceress were fighting. Only once Tala is out the picture could they possibly escape.

Unfortunately that fight was not going the heroes' way. A fact Zatanna can testify to rather painfully as she slams into the stone wall after being on the receiving end of a spell bolt from Tala.

Tala strides elegantly towards Zatanna hardly looking as if she is trying at all. "Yield," she demands. "Yield and your friends' suffering shall be short."

If Zatanna yields she will become Tala's slave and she really doubts Tala means it about her friends. Zatanna pushes herself off the wall, her cheek stinging. That's going to be sore in the morning. She summons up her magical energies.

Tala rolls her eyes at the foolish display of heroics. "Very well. If you wish to suffer than so be it." She unleashes an attack which Zatanna deflects before retaliating with a ball of energy.

Tala casts a spell and turns it to smoke.

Zatanna makes the ground rise up mimicking the shape of her hands and they grab hold of Tala following Zatanna's movements.

"Oh please. This is the best you can do?" Tala says dismissively wholly unimpressed. She closes her eyes and moments later the hands shatters into pieces which circle around and around in twister before she sends the debris at Zatanna who raises a shield to deflect them.

Energy falls from above Zatanna like rain and her shield starts to dissolve. She cries out as the energy drops break through and burn her skin.

Tala summons up sparkling purple energy between her hands and unleashes what resembles an energy whip at Zatanna. It strikes her face, slicing it open. Tala strikes Zatanna's middle, tearing her clothes and slicing her skin open underneath. She then throws the whip and it wraps around Zatanna imprisoning her.

Tala strides forward and grabs Zatanna by her chin. "Foolish child," she chides Zatanna. "I am an immortal. I know spells in languages that no longer exist. Did you really think you could beat me? In this place I am all powerful!" she declares in arrogant tones.

Next thing anyone knows is that a black crackling energy ball smacks into Tala and she tumbles almost off the ledge upon which she and Zatanna have been fighting.

Tala groans before she looks as to where that came from.

Zatanna is looking in shock at who it is. It's...well it's her. The Justice Lord double of her who strides forward wearing an odd smile on her face. "All powerful huh?" she questions that not sounding very impressed at that claim before she lays down the challenge. "I would like to test that theory!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Now I wonder what was Donna possibly turning into? Grey skin, bony protrusion, blood red eyes, tends to bring 'Doom' wherever it shows up. I'm pretty certain you can guess. Tala's little escapade seems random I know but I thought she's a bored immortal; random, impulsive decisions are a consequence of her trying to alleviate that boredom. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; It's up to the Justice Lord Zatanna to save the day for those trapped down in Tala's domain...uh they could be doomed._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**The Watchtower...**

Superman watches on as Dr Light assisted by Dr Hamilton, under the scrutiny of himself and J'onn, work on trying to stabilise Donna's condition. When told of her condition Clark could see genuine care in Dr Hamilton's expression.

Doesn't excuse the fact that he is at least partially responsible for Donna's creation in violation of who knows how many laws. Clark had been counting them up in his head and was quickly into double figures.

Kimiyo emerges from the room.

"How is she?" J'onn inquires.

"We've stabilised her for the moment but to be truthful I have little idea what the substance is doing to her. What is it precisely you injected her with?" Kimiyo asks, looking at both Superman and J'onn for an answer.

"I call it kryptonite," Clark answers.

Kimiyo looks at him with some curiosity. She had read up on his claims to be an alien. His strangely human appearance made her scientifically curious about him. "Which is?" she asks for an explanation about kryptonite.

"A little piece of home," Clark replies.

"I'm going to need more than that," Kimiyo insists upon.

Clark takes a breath before he explains. "My homeworld, Krypton, exploded and I was sent in a ship to Earth. My educated guess is that pieces of the planet were caught in the wake of whatever propulsion system my ship used and were dragged along with me crashing down to earth the same day I did. For some reason I can't explain they are the deadliest poison to me. As for how they were turned into a liquid you would have to speak to Batman. He did that."

Kimiyo groans. "Of course he did." Speaking to Batman. That'll be fun...not. "So you decided to inject this poison into her?" Kimiyo asks, her face sternly unhappy that they, apparently, try to kill people now.

"There was little choice," J'onn says in their defence. "She was far too powerful to be stopped otherwise and we only believed it would weaken her due to the fact Superman's DNA must be only a small fraction of her genetic make-up."

"I assume Batman did some research on this kryptonite," Kimiyo supposes.

"I'll contact him about having his data sent to you," J'onn promises.

Kimiyo snorts. "I won't be holding my breath," she says snidely at Batman's nature not to share anything with anyone about anything.

"Will she live?" Clark asks in regards to Donna.

"Honestly can't say yet. Her whole cell structure seems to be undergoing a transformation in reaction to this kryptonite. We'll have to run some DNA analysis. At least we have the guy who created her here...although between you and me I seriously think he isn't right in the head," Kimiyo gives her analysis of Dr Hamilton as she glances at him stroking Donna's head and whispering to her like she is a child who is sick.

"If there is anyone else you need Kimiyo I'll have them brought here," J'onn offers.

"Thanks but I have everything I need and the expert here. Anyone else is just getting in the way. If I need to consult I can do it over a video link," she politely turns J'onn's offer down before returning to her patient.

"Did we do the right thing?" Clark asks, worrying that perhaps they went too far.

"If we had not done what we did how much more destruction would the battle with her have caused?" J'onn asks back, making the case that the mitigating circumstance forced their hand. "It was not an easy choice but it was the only one we could make at the time Superman."

"Did you apply that logic to lying about the Justice Lords," Clark accuses.

J'onn expression turns pensive...burdened. "It was not an easy choice either. Perhaps not even the correct one. However the truth will be told now."

"Only because you have no choice. If they had never returned you would have carried on lying and what we saw today would only have been a taster of the destruction you would have wrought."

"You are mistaken Superman," J'onn objects to the accusation.

"Am I? Have I missed how your attitude lately has been unnecessarily authoritarian just like the description I got of the Justice Lords? I think not."

"I admit things have been...strained recently within the organisation."

"Strained? How many have quit? A dozen? More? It's falling apart and you don't seem to see it," Clark argues.

J'onn takes some time to contemplate Superman's words while Clark returns his attention to Donna still worrying that he allowed it to go too far and he made a mistake. Heck it's not his only mistake recently. His fight with Dinah proves that and the odd thing is that during all this is when he figured it out what he did wrong. He owes Dinah a big apology.

* * *

**Tala's Domain...**

"Is this really the best you can do?" Lord Zatanna mocks Tala as she easily deflects an attack.

"You should not have interfered!" Tala spits furiously.

"Oh? And why is that pray tell?" Zatanna asks as she attacks Tala with a mystical spell ball that smashes through the purple haired witch's defences sending her careening backwards.

Tala ends up leaning against a wall for support. "I and your double struck a magical bargain."

Lord Zatanna's lips curl up into a sort of strange amused smile. "Really? Newsflash honey, those things aren't written in stone."

"Yes they are!"

"For an immortal you're an idiot!" Lord Zatanna insults her. "You did a deal with Zatanna Zatara and who I am? Oh yes that's right. I'm Zatanna Zatara. Your deal is just as valid with me and it is her. Only difference is I know I can kick your scrawny ass!"

Tala's face screws up in anger and casts her next spell. Chains of fire wrap around Lord Zatanna who merely arches an eyebrow and the chains freeze solid and shatter into pieces. Tala is shocked at how easily her spell was countered by a mere facial gesture. She launches another attack which sort of fizzles uselessly off a shield around Lord Zatanna who, stride by stride, is getting closer and closer.

Tala goes through her whole dark repertoire of spells but all to no avail until Lord Zatanna in within arms reach of her at which point she connects with a solid right to Tala's face.

Tala grasps at her cheek. "Enough!" she declares. "You forget who restored your powers and who can remove them!" Tala then snaps her fingers to undo her spell and remove Lord Zatanna's powers.

In response Zatanna slams a black spell bolt into Tala's chest, scorching the purple haired woman's chest.

"It's not possible!" Tala declares in disbelief as she looks down at her injury.

"Oh you mean your little spell to rob us of our powers," Lord Zatanna says as if she is only just remembering that. "I undid that in about a minute. It was rather easy if you want the truth," she mocks Tala's spell casting abilities.

"You can't have!" Tala protests. "You can't do this. I can't be beaten!"

"Please," Lord Zatanna pours scorn on Tala. "It was inevitable that I would defeat you because you aren't thinking it through. In my world you're dead. Tell me Tala what happens next to your domain?"

"It...someone must take my place."

"Bingo!" Lord Zatanna mock congratulates her.

"You!" Tala screeches in shock.

Lord Zatanna smirks. "How do you think I got here? I know all the back doors. I also know how to cut you off from your domain's power and have it feed me instead. You just never realised I was doing it until I had already won." Which means Tala has only been getting weaker and weaker and Zatanna has been getting stronger and stronger the longer this fight went on.

"You haven't won!" Tala fires back.

"Boy you are the worse loser ever!"

Tala screams in frustration and charges at Lord Zatanna, actually aiming to throw a punch. Zee skilfully blocks the punch and then retaliates with some of her own. Zatanna watches her double drive Tala back with a series of incredibly skilled moves right to the edge of the ledge before she delivers a spinning kick to Tala's stomach sending the immortal sorceress crashing down to the cavern below.

This causes all of Tala's minions to halt their attack on the BoPs, the Justice Lords, Lex and his men.

"Your mistress is beaten!" Lord Zatanna declares as she looks down upon the site below. "Cease your attack or know my wrath!" she threatens them and then to demonstrate her point she points a finger at a demon and essentially vaporises it with a blast of dark magic. "Get my point!" she quips darkly.

The demons and undead hoards back down.

Satisfied Lord Zatanna turns back to her double who is looking at her with...fear. "Oh don't worry about little ol' me. I'm not here to hurt you...unless you ask me to," she says with a sultry grin.

Zatanna's face screws up in disgust at what her double is suggesting. "EW!" she declares.

Lord Zatanna laughs. "Oh come on. Think about it. Who knows you better than yourself?"

"I'm going to stick with EW!"

Lord Zatanna shrugs. "Suit yourself."

"W-where did you learn to fight like that?" Zatanna just has to ask because it was incredibly skill she had only seen in a few others.

"Oh I had a good teacher," Lord Zatanna says with a little smirk. "And as a bonus he is fantastic in the sack!" she praises her teacher's lovemaking skills. "But then again so I am," she just has to boast. "Now then," she says changing subjects. "Time to clean up this little mess."

Lord Zatanna snaps her fingers and she and her double are transported down to the cavern. "Lexy poo!" she greets him in a childish tone. "Time to make a deal!"

"We have a deal!" he reminds her.

"Yeah. I'm changing it and seriously I'm a Mistress of Hell. You don't really expect me to be all that trustworthy do you and keep to deals?" Lord Zatanna snaps her fingers once more and a gaggle of demons leap upon Lex and pin him to the ground. She kneels down. "So here's my offer. You send us home and I don't have my friends here rip you apart. Refuse and then after they're done I'll spend the next 1000years or so torturing your pathetic little soul," Lord Zatanna promises him, her voice taking on that disturbing echoing bass.

"You just said yourself you're not trustworthy," Lex argues back, as he struggles uselessly against the pack of demons pinning him down. Therefore why should he make any deal that he can't be certain she would honour.

"You have no choice Lex. You are simply not in a position to bargain. I'm offering you the only way out that lets you live. Batgirl will work out how the gateway works even if that will take some time. I'd rather not waste that much time but I will if that is the only option you give me," Lord Zatanna lays down her point as she sees it.

"All it needs is to be switched on," Batgirl points out what she discovered earlier.

Lord Zatanna snorts in contempt at that. "He's Lex Luthor. You really think he would make it that easy. It only looks it. You should know better," she chastises Batgirl.

Batgirl frowns under her mask but has to concede that Lord Zatanna may have a point.

"I'm waiting Lex!" Lord Zatanna sings songs.

Lex fumes. He's in an untenable position. He'll make Tala pay for this since she is responsible for bringing them down here in the 1st place. He'll have to be more careful next time he does a deal with anyone magical. "I agree," he very reluctantly accepts Lord Zatanna's terms.

"I knew you would," Lord Zatanna says with a smile to rub it in. She then takes a moment to stride over and stand over Tala who is still alive but obviously badly injured. "I'll let you live only because of what happens if you die. I will not condemn anyone else to my fate," she tells Tala. "While you're recovering may I suggest you rethink your life. Just because you rule in Hell doesn't mean you have to be a complete douche," she offers some advice.

Lord Zatanna then looks around at everyone. "Well now I think I've had my fun. Time to go home right Richard?" she asks the Justice Lord double to agree with her.

"Right," he responds only because the alternative would be to get on her bad side. Trust him you don't want to get on her bad side. His fingers rise up and trace the scar on the left side of his face which is proof you don't get on Zatanna's bad side. After all who do you think gave him this scar.

Lord Zatanna raises her hands above her head and casts the spell that teleports all of them out of this forsaken place.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion...**

What Batman had discovered so far was a practically abandoned mansion. There were a few guards around which he easily disabled but everyone else had seemed to have vanished. It could be considered eerie to some people.

Batman is about to make his way upstairs when he spots someone running down, carrying a bag, obviously in a hurry. He knows this person from a description Barbara gave him. "Roulette," he says in his deep, gruff, intimidating tones.

Roulette freezes, her eyes wide with fright. "Y-you! What are you doing here?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Don't know. Don't care. This is my chance to get out of here so get out of my way!" When they all vanished Roulette saw this as her way out.

Batman deliberately steps in her way.

"Move!" she demands.

Batman's eyes narrow into the infamous Bat-glare.

"You really think I'm scared of you!" she yells defiantly. "I've been Lex Luthor's prisoner for months and now I'm leaving while I can!"

Batman doesn't move an inch.

"Argh!" she rages as she moves to strike him. Batman easily catches the hand in an iron grip. "Let go of me!" she demands.

"No," Batman says simply. "Not until you explain."

"Hell will freeze over first you overgrown rodent!"

"It's not really as hot as you think it is," a voice echoes into the space and in a flash of light the 2 Zatannas, the BoPs, the Justice Lords, Lex and company reappear at the bottom of the steps.

"Batsy!" Lord Zatanna greets him cheerfully. "I knew you'd miss me!" she proclaims with a cheeky wink.

Batman's eyes narrow further as he takes in this scene.

"Now don't you go frettin' none I've sorted everything out!" Lord Zatanna informs him with a happy go lucky grin on her face.

Batman has a very bad feeling about what she means by that.

* * *

It is a short time later Lex has deactivated all his security measures and gets the gateway device up and running and that was as far as anyone allowed him to touch the device. Batgirl takes over after that despite the argument she and Batman had had over the deal she made about returning the Justice Lords to their world.

Batgirl had had an inspiration about where to send the Justice Lords to. An uninhabited island that could support them. It's almost as good as prison. It takes her awhile to get the device to open the doorway to where she wants.

"This is not what we agreed," Richard complains, having taken up the mantle of leader.

"Actually it is precisely what we agreed. Now take it or leave it," Batgirl challenges him, going as far as to staring him eye to eye and it shocks her how little of her boyfriend she sees in his counterpart's eyes.

"Oh it's not so bad. Remember uber-powerful sorceress here!" Lord Zatanna points out as in she can teleport them anywhere once they return.

That would be one reason why Batman wasn't happy about this arrangement Barbara had made but she had been pretty blunt in telling him to butt out of it. He figured out that meant she had a plan. He still wasn't happy because he didn't know what it was and therefore whether he would approve of it or not. If not Barbara can expect him and her to have a long talk.

Richard looks at Zatanna and relents once more in the face of risking her wrath. "Ok fine. Everyone! We're going home!"

One by one the Justice Lords leap into the portal. Richard is the 3rd last leaving only Dinah and Zatanna still in the other world. He leaps through and emerges on the other side to face dozens of heavily armed guards pointing guns. It's Alcatraz. It's their prison! Barbara tricked him! His lips curl up in an angry snarl. That bitch!

Back on the other side of the portal Zatanna and Dinah share a look. "Neat trick," Zatanna comments before she waves her hand and the illusion of the island paradise fades to show the real image which shows the Justice Lords being marched back to their prison cells.

"You knew," Huntress assumes.

Dinah snorts. "Please. As if I don't know how Batgirl thinks. Let me guess Gypsy right?" she asks after who did it.

Batgirl nods. Gypsy's power of illusion had grown quite significantly as of late. Enough to pull off this deception. While it may have seemed she was 'searching' for a place to dump the Justice Lords she was in fact sending a communication through the portal so the people on the other side were ready and was really only buying time for them to be so.

"Besides I'm not leaving until I finish my business with my oh so attractive double," Dinah states quite clearly.

"And neither am I quite done here," Lord Zatanna says. "I will not return without their bodies."

"Whose bodies?" Dinah asks.

"Oh they're all dead," Lord Zatanna tells her.

Dinah is shocked. "All of them? Diana? J'onn? Hal? Flash? Aquaman?"

Lord Zatanna nods affirmative to each and every one.

"And you stood by and let it happen," Batman points out.

Lord Zatanna shrugs. "I do not care. What I do care is that their souls...most of their souls," she corrects herself, "belong to me. They will not pass beyond the veil until their bodies return home. I have made sure of it."

Dinah looks at the person she thought she knew and doesn't see her friend any more. "Who are you?"

"I am who Diana made me when she killed Tala," Lord Zatanna replies looking into Dinah's eyes and looking into her very soul. "You really don't have very long left do you. I'll be seeing you soon as well," she promises.

"You expect us to just let you go?" Nightwing queries. Obviously they can't pull off this trick again if Dinah and Zatanna saw through it the first time so that means literally letting them go free.

"There must be balance and order even in Hell. Without me there will be chaos that will leech into other realities...including this one. Unlike Tala I take my duties seriously. Besides is being condemned to rule over a purgatory forever not punishment enough?" Lord Zatanna asks back with this deeply haunted sunken expression in her eyes.

Nightwing has to admit he never thought of it like that and a stab of sympathy hits him for her.

"We'll discuss it later," Batgirl decides seeing that this is not the place nor time to have this debate all over again. They'll figure something out and in the meantime she and the BoPs can keep an eye on the doubles of Dinah and Zatanna.

"Oh this is all so very touching," Lex says with a sneering insincerity. "But I've lived up to what I agreed. Now leave my property," he commands. Lex can be a patient man but as far as he is concerned this 'alliance' is over and he wants his 'guests' gone.

Lord Zatanna looks him over. "You know I can see your sins Lex. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocents you have crushed on your way to where you are now."

"I have only done what must be done to make a better world," Lex retaliates with.

"Your double thinks the same no matter how much torture I inflict upon him," Lord Zatanna says with a malicious grin. "You will be going where he is Alexander Luthor but fear not for your father is awaiting there to keep you company."

Lex's expression hardens at the mention of his father as he glares back at her. Lord Zatanna just smiles at him.

"This is over," Batgirl declares taking charge. "But rest assured Lex we won't rest until we pin something on you."

"It won't be this though. Trust me when I say you can't link me to anything," Lex says with utmost confidence.

"Zatanna...both Zatannas can you teleport the gateway device out of here," Batgirl directs them.

"Of course BG. All you had to do was ask," Lord Zatanna says in a flippant tone.

"BG?" Batgirl mutters unimpressed.

The two Zatannas have a magical telepathic confab and agree on how to do it relatively quickly. They together soon have the device whisked away in a stream of multicoloured lights.

"Now. Get out!" Lex orders, his patience at an end. He has a lot to do to clear up this mess and make sure he comes out smelling like roses as always.

"We'll be back Luthor," Batman promises him as he marches past as in one day they'll be back to arrest Lex.

"And we're keeping Roulette," Batgirl adds as she marches past the bald man as well. Roulette was...tied up some place safe at the moment.

"I have no more use for her," Lex washes his hands of her and it is basically true. It isn't like with her reputation she can testify against him. His lawyers would have her discredited in seconds.

"And we're taking the power disrupter," Misfit adds, holding the device up in her hand. She had found it while snooping around as Lex was distracted. She grins cheekily which makes Barbara smile. God she really loves that girl like a daughter.

Lex's face darkens.

"Do you really want to fight over that?" Huntress asks him, warningly because in her view he wasn't in a position to fight. Besides there was no way on Earth they were going to allow him to keep it.

"Leave!" Lex orders, reluctantly conceding that he isn't in a position to fight back right now.

The rest of the BoPs march past Lex, giving him dirty looks. Misfit blows a raspberry at him as she departs. Lex stands alone in the now mostly empty room. This had been a bad day but it was not beyond salvaging. He had learned that the Justice League had taken Cadmus' weapon down so that is one less issue for him. Cadmus is weakened as he wanted. The League's reputation will soon be in ruins, as he wanted, and he still has his Injustice League mostly intact. He also learned quite a bit about the identities of the League which will be of immense help in the future.

By his reckoning, in the balance, he was still ahead. If Lex is one thing it is that he is a survivor. He'll survive this and be stronger. His New Order will still come to pass. It is only a matter of time.

Lex turns to salvage what he can from this for his own benefit only to find Lord Zatanna standing right there, her eyes cold and dark. Her whole demeanour is dark and she looks like the Mistress of Hell she is when usually she wears a mask to hide it.

"One more thing Lex, darling," she says coldly before her hand grips the top of his bald head. Black magic crackles across and through Lex's head and he cries out in pain for several moments until Zatanna stops.

Lex falls to the ground twitching, nerves misfiring, muscles going into spasm. Zatanna bends down at her knees, a cold smile of satisfaction upon her lips.

"W-what-what h-have you done?" Lex stutters out.

"Not as much as I could have," Zatanna tells him as she draws a finger across his cheek. "But you will find any memory of what has happened since just before you came and freed us will soon no longer exist in that twisted little head of yours."

"You bitch!" Lex snarls.

Zatanna's lips curl up into a delighted smile of cruelty. She takes her nails and digs them right into Lex's groin, almost turning him into an eunuch. "I'm a Mistress of Hell Lex deary. Being a bitch is the number one requirement for the job."

She brings her face close to his. "I would tell you not to forget what I say next but that's pretty redundant at this point. You are damned Alexander Luthor and the joy I will get is to know that no matter how hard you scheme and plot in the end you will always lose because that's what Lex Luthor in any world is. A loser. A pathetic, narcissistic, loser with daddy issues," she says being as cruel and nasty sounding as she can be.

Zatanna releases her grip and stands up. She then takes her right heel and digs it in to where her hand was and twists her foot a few times making Lex cry out and bringing tears to his eyes. Her fun now had she turns and leaves as her spell starts to take effect. In an hour Lex won't remember a thing before he came to her world. It's too good for him really but there are rules and Zatanna has to obey them.

At least she has proven that despite what she is now there is still a sliver of goodness inside her as she did this to protect the identities of the Justice League. In some way she likes to believe, even if it only in denial of the truth, that deep down, somewhere inside her, she is still the hero she use to be.

* * *

_Author's Note: Lex's memory had to go. Otherwise he has seen what the Justice League look like and that is basically game over for them. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Decisions have to start being made about what to do with Donna and the time has come to say bye bye to the last 2 Justice Lords._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**The Watchtower...**

The best part of 24 hours had passed and Donna's condition had not changed much. She was still unconscious after being injected with the kryptonite solution but Dr Light was now able to better explain what was going on with her.

"Her DNA is changing," Kimiyo lays it out flatly to an audience that consisted of Superman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman whose temper had finally calmed enough for her to be in the same room as Superman without her trying to strangle him. Also there was Hal who was finally sober again although he was still suffering the lingering effects of a hangover even this long after the event. Last time he tries to out-drink Clark.

Upon being told what had happened Hal was frustrated and angry that he had missed it and was unable to help in anyway while his friends fought for their lives. Not that he is of much use at the minute. He had been told that, thanks to his double's complete ineptitude, his ring is destroyed and he is not looking forward to explaining that to the Guardians. Of course he also is pretty frustrated at being unable to help at least with the clear up. That would be something.

Aquaman had returned to Atlantis and was still there. He was pretty beaten up after what Donna had done and he was recuperating. He was expected to make a full recovery though.

Dinah had been the one to insist that she and Clark attend this meeting upon hearing about it. She is sort of the liaison from the Birds Of Prey and Clark is just too intimately involved to be ignored which she pointed out to them...several times in Batman's case.

"Changing how?" Diana asks.

"The non-human DNA strands have all but been annihilated by the presence of the kryptonite," Kimiyo explains.

"Both of them?" Clark inquires curiously.

Kimiyo nods. "The other one seems to be as allergic to the substance as yours is."

"How is that possible?" Batman asks.

"Because the other one comes from Krypton as well," Superman has no choice but to confess.

Batman looks at Superman sternly. "How?"

"I do not know how he got here. He died before I could get an answer from him," Clark says, guilt filling him at that. He still hated how it all ended with Titan dying.

"How did Cadmus get Superman's blood?" Hal asks and in the last 24 hours one thing they have discovered is who Cadmus is. It was from the files Batman hacked when he was down in their facility.

"According to Dr Hamilton...assuming he isn't completely crazy, they found blood samples as the result of a fight?" Kimiyo queries looking at Superman.

Clark nods. "I fought him. He was called Titan."

"He made you bleed?" Hal questions that.

"I don't know everything but Titan told me he was created to be a weapon of some sort. Powerful enough to kill a Kryptonian so yes he was capable of making me bleed and I made him bleed. Cadmus must have managed to swab the blood we left behind," Clark makes the reasonable guess.

Flash skims through Kimiyo's written report. Usually this stuff isn't his forte but he notices something. "According to this the crazy doc said that Supes' DNA was what saved her? What is that about?"

"When Donna was in the embryological stage her DNA began to unravel under the strain of all her multiple powers. To save her he mixed Superman's and...Titan's DNA in to use their regenerative factor to repair the damage," Kimiyo relays what Dr Hamilton has admitted over the last day.

J'onn frowns as he reads the report. "It's not as simple as that. You can't simply mix human and non-human DNA that easily," he argues.

"No you cannot," Kimiyo confirms. "To make it work he required an extra element that possessed morphological properties that could alter and adapt itself to bridge the differences and allow the varying DNA strands to coexist."

"Huh?" Flash asks, completely lost.

"What element?" Diana asks, ignoring Flash's normal confusion at anything scientific.

Kimiyo looks Wonder Woman right in the eye. "You."

"Me?" Diana inquires, deeply perplexed.

"It was your DNA. They couldn't clone you because of that very morphological trait but it was perfect for what Dr Hamilton was trying to do to save Donna. As matter of fact it is still saving her."

"What do you mean?"

"Without Superman's and Titan's DNA she lacks the regenerative ability to hold onto her powers. Her body is going through what I would call classic rejection. The extra DNA strands stolen from basically all of us are slowly detaching from the base code we now know is Queen Hippolyta's. The gaps left behind should cause Donna to die but Diana's DNA is adapting and changing to fill in the gaps. Essentially...from a purely genetic stand point if this continues Donna will become, biologically, Diana and her mother's offspring since only their DNA will be left."

Diana almost starts. How much more depravity does she have to endure because of Cadmus. Donna will be her and her mother's daughter? She feels ill.

"What was she turning into before we took her down?" Batman asks.

"Right," Kimiyo says. "I saw the video. Truthfully I have no clue what was happening to her but since most of her genetic abilities are now being lost I would speculate that we don't have to worry about a repeat performance."

"It is not just biologically she is changing," J'onn speaks up. "I have been probing her mind. The blocks that previously kept me out have been breaking down. Whatever genetic memories she inherited are fading as her DNA changes. In a few days her mind will be virtually blank which leaves us with a dilemma."

"What dilemma?" Dinah asks.

"When she wakes up her first question is going to be 'Who am I?'. Do we have an answer to give her?"

Superman looks at Wonder Woman. "Do we?"

Diana frowns. "Why are you asking me?"

"She's your sister."

"Hades she is not!" Diana insists, coming as close to swearing as she would ever do.

"Superman's right even if you don't like it Diana," Dinah agrees with Clark. "Technically she is your sister."

"That monster is not my sister!" Diana insists.

"I didn't see a monster," Flash says, very serious sounding. "I saw a hot chick."

"You would," Hal says with a roll of his eyes. Ok yeah she is hot. She is also not of legal age if he understands it.

"You use to be a lot more fun before Lane tied ya down," Flash jabs at Hal.

"Have you ever been fun?" Hal shoots back, making it look as if he is trying to remember any such occurrence. He doesn't actually deny Lois has tied him down. She was back on Earth now, no doubt writing up a story.

"We have not answered J'onn's point," Batman intervenes, irritated at the banter during a serious meeting.

J'onn speaks once more. "You call her a monster Diana but the person she was is dead. As I said in a few days she'll remember next to nothing. That leaves us to deal with her...unless you suggest we hand her back to the government organisation that created her."

No. Diana would not suggest that but she has no answer. She just wants nothing to do with a being that was created out of the violation of herself and her mother.

"Have you spoken to your mother about this?" Dinah asks Diana.

"No."

"Perhaps you should. At the very least she has a right to know that Donna exists. You cannot deny her the truth Diana."

The lasso burning at Diana's side seems to agree with that sentiment. "I will tell her but don't expect her reaction to be favourable," she warns.

"She deserves the right to choose," Superman offers. "And if no-one else is willing I will take Donna in and look after her," he informs them.

"No," Batman objects.

"On what grounds?" Clark asks back.

"Because I say no."

"You don't have the authority," Dinah argues. "In fact by the end of this week I'm not sure there will still be a Justice League to have any authority over. I talked to some of the others this last day. They're not happy to put it mildly with the way you have hid the truth from him nor the way you have been running things lately and a lot of them are talking about walking out." In fact Dinah would call the atmosphere mutinous.

"You hid the truth too," Batman returns.

"And I accept the consequences of that choice," Dinah takes the burden of her conscience. "And if Superman wants to take Donna in he can...providing he discusses it with his significant other first," she adds on giving Clark a 'look' for making such a decision without talking to her.

Clark looks sheepish. That's another apology he needs to make. He mouths 'sorry' to her.

Hal chuckles. "You obviously must enjoy being in the doghouse," he teases.

Kimiyo steps in. "You have time to think on this. Donna will remain unconscious for days as her body changes but do not take too long. She will need an answer."

"Diana if you could speak to your mother as soon as possible," J'onn requests.

"I will go immediately unless you require me," she replies.

"We shall manage. Please go."

Diana stands and makes her exit so she can get to Thermyscria. Her mother is going to be furious and Diana did promise to make a better world but she can't get Superman's words out of her head for some reason when he pointed at the destruction and asked if this was who she was. Is that really where she was headed? Her head says no. Her heart...has doubts...and she can't have doubts in this line of work. Diana thinks she may have to take some time to herself after this and do some soul searching.

Dinah stands too. "We found the bodies of the Justice Lords which means their Zatanna is willing to leave now. You wanted to know this Batman."

Batman stands as well. He did. He wanted to make sure she left...after he and Barbara have a talk about what they are doing with and where they are going to send the 2 last Justice Lords.

"And what of your double Canary?" J'onn asks.

Dinah makes a face. "She still wants to sit down and share life stories. I did agree that we would so I guess I shall have to," she says, sounding rather reluctant about it.

"And what of Lex?" Hal wants to know.

"For now we cannot touch him. Where the Justice Lords are involved we are as stained as he is. Our reputation will take many hits in the coming days," J'onn warns gravely.

"We should have thought of that before we agreed to cover it up," Dinah is willing to criticise herself as well as the rest of them. "It coming out like this has only made it much much worse. We should have been honest from the start."

It's a criticism that has some bite behind it.

* * *

**BoP Headquarters, Gotham...**

When the two Zatannas transported the Gateway device away it ended up here. Batgirl had spent the last day studying it as thoroughly as possible.

Batman, Black Canary and Superman had arrived awhile ago. Clark had come, despite a wish to return to helping the clean-up as he had done on and off for the last day, because he felt there was something he had to do personally.

"What do you want to know?" Lord Zatanna asks Batman, breaking a strange silence that had been going on as the two Dinahs were off in another room having their talk. Batman had been looking at her for an hour without moving a muscle after he and Barbara finished talking and he agreed, relutcantly, to where they will send Lord Zatanna and Lord Dinah.

"It doesn't make sense," Batman says.

"What doesn't?" Lord Zatanna asks, genuinely curious about what is going through Bruce's head.

"You said you aided Donna to get back at Wonder Woman but you are immensely powerful. If you wanted to have your revenge you could have had it years ago by yourself. Instead you were with the Justice Lords when they came here the first time which is how you ended up powerless and in prison."

Lord Zatanna smiles. "Ah. The great detective at work," she mock praises him.

"He's right though isn't he?" Zatanna asks her double, seeing Bruce had a valid point.

"It's not as simple as you think. If I could have just done it I would have. Donna was a unique opportunity."

"Why not?" Batman demands to know why she couldn't have just done it.

"Not saying," Lord Zatanna refuses to answer and she grins widely when she hears Batman let out an annoyed growl. "It really bugs you doesn't it Bruce. Not knowing something but I won't say any more beyond what I have. There were reasons I couldn't get my revenge earlier and as for the whole being imprisoned thing..." she shrugs, "small price to pay to see Diana rot for the rest of her life."

"You really hated her didn't you," Zatanna observes of her double.

"You don't know...cannot imagine what it is like to rule over a Hell domain," Lord Zatanna says with that haunted look once again. "You see things that are beyond your worse nightmare. I may have mocked Tala but in a few centuries that could easily be what I am like. Immortality sucks. I'm going to have a t-shirt made up that says that one day...and then wear that and nothing else for the man in my life," she says, breaking into that sultry, seductive tone.

"You have a man?" Zatanna queries because she currently doesn't. Bruce scared the last one off with his over-protective big brother routine. What a douche!

"Ok so it's on my 'To Do' list, alright," Lord Zatanna says defensively.

The two Dinahs return from what Dinah would call a wholly unproductive conversation with her Justice Lord duplicate as far she she was concerned. It was as Lord Zatanna said. It was about choice. The Lord version of her chose, at a point in her life, to become a mass murdering tyrant. Plain and simple.

There were inevitably differences in their lives but Dinah couldn't see how any of them would have drastically altered her double's mental state. She wasn't Joker-like crazy as much as Dinah would wish she could say she was. In a sense that is the scary part. She could almost sound logical and justifiable in her actions and choices.

"Have fun?" Lord Zatanna queries at the two Dinahs.

"Would have preferred to have a full spa treatment but what can you do?" Lord Dinah quips.

"Oh yeah. That does sound fun," Lord Zatanna agrees. "Always love a good naked massage," she says with a sultry wink at her double who rolls her eyes.

"Ok. I think that is enough," Dinah says. "Batgirl please tell me you're ready to send them home?" she pleads.

"I am," Batgirl confirms.

"What are we doing with crazy Dinah?" Starling asks and takes a moment waving her finger between the two near identical women as if having trouble deciding which one is crazy.

"You're not funny Starling," Dinah huffs.

Starling smirks.

"Oh she's coming home with me," Lord Zatanna says.

It was that fact that made Batman give his consent to just sending them home.

Lord Zatanna continues, "I have this not so bad little place considering where it is where I'll make sure she's comfortable."

"And where you can get my immortal soul right?" Lord Dinah says with a glare.

"You're dying Dinah. One of us Hell rulers will get you. Who would you rather it be? Me or one of the other ones? Trust me I'm a lot nicer than they are."

Lord Dinah frowns. She didn't do anything wrong. She made the world a better place. Why is Zatanna saying she is going to hell?

"Question!" Lord Zatanna suddenly yells.

"What?" Zatanna asks of her double.

"Not you. Him," Lord Zatanna says pointing at Superman. "You have a question. I can see it on your face."

Clark is caught off-guard. "Um..."

"Oh now don't be shy. Not after we tongue tangoed."

"You did what!" Dinah growls angrily,

"She kissed me! I was tied up and woozy from kryptonite exposure!" Clark defends himself.

"You keep telling yourself that Clark," Lord Zatanna teases.

"We'll be talking about that later," Dinah assures Clark in a harsh tone.

"Oh please. Later you'll be dragging him back to bed and having make-up sex," Lord Zatanna dismisses Dinah's anger. "I know I would!" she adds with a mischievous grin.

"You shut up!" Zatanna tells her double off.

"Like you haven't thought about it," Lord Zatanna fires back.

"I don't ogle my friend's boyfriends. thank you," Zatanna counters.

"Yeah right," Dinah mutters under her breath because Zee has done plenty of ogling of Clark.

"Wasn't there something about a question?" Nightwing asks, bring the subject back to that.

Lord Zatanna snaps her fingers. "Yes. Good point. Question. Clark. Ask it."

Clark frowns. "Whose Lara?"

"Lara?" Lord Dinah queries.

"When your Wonder Woman died she asked me to take care of Lara," he clarifies. "Who is Lara?" he repeats the question

"I don't know," Lord Dinah replies.

"I do," Lord Zatanna says with an almost sad expression.

"You do? Who?" Lord Dinah wants to know.

"Remember that year Diana took off shortly after she and Clark married?"

"Yeah. Something about needing to be home," Lord Dinah recalls the reasons given.

"Well a year was a little excessive. 9 months would have done it."

"9 months as in...?"

"Lara is Clark and Diana's daughter," Lord Zatanna confirms what she was hinting at.

Clark's eyes widen in surprise. "That's possible?"

"That morphological ability that made Donna possible also makes Diana's DNA compatible with you."

Lord Dinah is truly shocked. She knew nothing of this. "Why did they keep it secret?"

"They were Superman and Wonder Woman. They tend to attract the most powerful and dangerous adversaries. Why do you think?" Lord Zatanna asks back rhetorically because it should be obvious. They did it to keep Lara hidden from their enemies.

"What happened to her?" Clark wonders, truly interested.

"She was raised on Thermyscria. I assume Hippolyta took responsibility to care for her after Diana's incarceration. Since she is what...7?...8?...by now I also would assume she is still there."

"You don't know for certain?" Lord Dinah asks.

"I'm not all powerful nor all knowing. I just know a lot. Thermyscria is protected by the Olympian Gods. Their magic blinds it from my vision so I can't look in on Lara even if I wanted to. I can only guess that Hippolyta has taken care of her."

Batgirl brings this little revelation fest to an end. "Ok where will I set it to?" she asks for where on the other Earth they want to go.

"Thermyscria," Clark answers. "For all that Wonder Woman did she should go home to her family. It's their right to decide what happens to her body."

"Uh...that may not be a great idea," Dinah cautions. "They don't respond well to strangers, especially men."

"Ill be careful," Clark assures Dinah. "Please set it," he asks Barbara.

Barbara gets to work and the portal opens. Once it clarifies the island paradise home of the Amazons becomes visible. Barbara picks up the remote for the portal. "You'll need this," she says holding it in Clark's direction.

Dinah steps forward and takes it.

"What are you doing?" Clark wants to know.

"Going with you," Dinah insists. If he is going to Thermyscria better than a woman accompany him. "And don't argue. You're already in enough trouble with me," she reminds him.

Clark could argue but he isn't in the mood. He moves over to where the bodies of the Justice Lords had been brought, all wrapped respectfully in varying coloured sheets. He picks Wonder Woman up and carries her over to the portal. "Ready?" he asks Dinah at his side.

"Yes."

"Ladies first," the gentleman in him has to say.

Dinah smiles. She loves that polite farmboy...wait. What did she just think?

"Dinah?" Clark queries, asking if she is going, unaware of what she is thinking.

Dinah snaps out of it. "Right. Away we go," she says as she leaps into the portal and Clark follows her.

* * *

_Author's Note: So Donna will soon no longer be a weapon of mass destruction which leaves the question of what to do with her. It'll be answered soon. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; A little trip to the Justice Lords' Earth comes with one last revelation from Zatanna's double._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Thermyscria, the other Earth...**

A tall beautiful woman with long raven hair dressed in simple robes, wearing a crown in her hair is sitting at a table eating a late meal. With her is a younger woman, again with raven hair, who bears a resemblance to the older.

"Mother?" the younger woman queries.

"Yes Donna," the older woman replies.

"Did you think on what we talked about? About rescinding your order of our isolation from the world?"

Queen Hippolyta stops and looks at her youngest daughter. After Diana's...betrayal of principles, she refers to it as, Hippolyta had not only disowned her daughter, even if that broke her heart, she decided Thermyscria would have nothing to do with Diana's lunacy and decent into tyranny. She couldn't force her daughter home or to stop, Diana was too powerful for that, so she did what she could to protect her kingdom.

The last time she saw Diana was when her daughter had been imprisoned and she had gone to collect Diana's sacred armour, bracelets and lasso. Hippolyta had not spoken to Diana. They had already spoken every harsh word to each other they both knew. There was nothing more to say.

At least Hippolyta can take some small comfort she protected Donna from being corrupted by Diana's dark path. If she had lost both of them it would have been unbearable.

"I thought about it," Hippolyta confirms to her daughter. Donna had obviously worked hard on her arguments for it so the least Hippolyta could do was think carefully upon it.

"And?" Donna asks expectantly.

"Your arguments were well thought out and passionately spoken," Hippolyta says, almost surprised that they had been. Donna was never the most academic inclined person.

Donna rolls her eyes. "No wonder your speeches are so dull and pedantic," she complains at this long winded intro.

"Donna!" Hippolyta chides her daughter.

"I'm just offering an opinion," Donna says with a shrug.

"Honestly I thought all these years back home would have rid you of these bad habits you picked up in Man's World."

"You would have thought but no," Donna says with an infuriating little cheeky grin.

"And my speeches are most certainly not dull."

"Would you prefer I lie?"

Oh. Clever. Donna is expecting her to say no Hippolyta knows. "I would expect you to wish to know the answer to your proposal but if you desire so to discuss how I present my speeches then I can postpone my decision," Hippolyta says.

"No!...I mean perhaps another time," Donna modifies herself quickly.

"Very well. Then as I was saying I thought long and hard on your..."

"My Queen!" a guard bursts into her chambers, coming up to the table and bowing, obviously in a state. "Forgive the intrusion."

Hippolyta can see this must be urgent. "What is it?"

"Some kind of portal has opened in the courtyard!" the guard says pointing in that direction.

Hippolyta is instantly to her feet as is Donna. "Come Donna," she says urgently and both she and her daughter swiftly make haste to the courtyard. By the time they are there the portal is surrounded by many guards, their weapons drawn and ready.

Hippolyta's brow drops. What could this be?

The portal fluctuates and a blond woman in fishnets steps through.

"Dinah?" Donna queries puzzled. She hadn't seen Dinah in years. In fact wasn't she in prison. The next person to emerge causes gasps and sharp intakes of breaths, including Donna herself. "Superman!" she exclaims.

"How?" Hippolyta asks at seeing her supposedly dead son-in-law.

Donna figures it out. "The other world. Remember. Where Diana was defeated and lost her powers."

Hippolyta does remember.

Both Dinah and Clark look equally surprised to see the person they were fighting right in front of them dressed in a classic white Grecian dress and sandals and not looking like a weapon of mass destruction but like a real person.

"What brings you here?" Hippolyta demands to know with all her regal authority.

Dinah takes hold of an edge of the red sheet that wraps the body in Clark's hands and folds it back to reveal the face.

Donna's hands cover her mouth. "Diana," she gasps as the gravity of it begins to sink in.

Hippolyta's eyes close only briefly. Her Queenly exterior holds firm while inside her heart breaks for the second time in relation to Diana. "Stand down," she orders the guards, her voice one of tight emotional control.

Donna, meanwhile, has walked over and gently touches her sister's face. Her eyes are full of tears which slowly begin to roll down her cheeks. "Oh Diana," she mourns for her sister.

"Did she die in battle?" Hippolyta asks.

"Yes," Dinah answers.

"Captain!" Hippolyta barks at the Captain of her guard, Phillipus.

Phillipus steps forward. "Yes, my Queen."

"Take my daughter's body and prepare it. She will be treated as a fallen Amazon warrior."

"That's it?" Donna questions.

"Donna," Hippolyta warns her daughter off having this debate.

"I don't care. She's your daughter!"

"She is a disgraced member of the royal house who was stripped of all privileges. It is a courtesy I honour her as I am," Hippolyta essentially lectures Donna.

Donna opens her mouth to protests further but her mother cuts her off.

"This is not a debate. This my decree as Queen, Princess Donna," Hippolyta commands as Queen.

Fury flashes inside Donna's blue eyes and she marches right up into her mother's face. "This isn't the end of this!" she promises that they will talk more.

"I have no doubt. Now do as I command," Hippolyta tells Donna. She turns to Phillipus. "Captain. Carry out my orders."

Phillipus bows. "Yes, my Queen." She then snaps her fingers and points at Diana's body. Two guards moves and take the body from Superman. It is then carried away. Donna leaves with it, glaring daggers into her mother as she does so.

"Forgive Donna. She is often overly emotional," Hippolyta apologises for her daughter for a display she feels is unbecoming for the heir to the throne. That kind of emotional display is not to be in public. She is distraught as well but retains her dignified outward appearance.

"That is not necessary," Clark assures her.

"I was not aware Diana had escaped."

"It was Luthor...our Luthor," Dinah explains.

"I see," Hippolyta says, now having an idea what happened. "How did she die?"

"Luthor wanted her and the other Justice Lords to destroy a...living weapon for him that an organisation called Cadmus had created," Dinah carefully chooses her words not planning to reveal what or more precisely who this weapon was.

"The...weapon was extremely powerful," Clark continues the story picking up on Dinah's careful turn of phrase. "It killed your daughter as she fought it."

"She made a deal with Lex Luthor?" Hippolyta questions that. She knew too well her daughter's hatred for that repugnant man.

Both Dinah and Clark can't explain that further. "We only know the facts. Not the reasons behind them," Dinah says.

"I understand. Thank you for returning her home."

"It was the least we could do," Clark says.

Hippolyta takes a moment to assess Superman in his, what she would describe as, patchwork costume. Not the formal Kryptonian one worn by her deceased son-in-law. "You stopped this weapon?"

"Um...I helped. It was a team effort," Clark says modestly.

"It has been neutralised," Dinah ascribes a state to Donna in an as ambiguous manner as possible.

"We should go," Clark decides. "My condolences for your loss," he expresses his feelings.

"I lost her a very long time ago," Hippolyta says with overwhelming sadness.

Dinah activates the remote to reopen the portal and she and Clark turn to leave. Clark's head looks around for one brief moment as he debates whether to look for...no. Not his daughter. She's the daughter of another man. This is not his world and he has no intention of ever returning. There is no way he could replace her actual father nor will he consider it. That would dishonour the man and he won't do that.

As the two leap into the portal Hippolyta notices that they hold hands. It could be construed as an innocent act of making sure they don't lose contact with each other but she just feels there is something more by the way she sees their hands flex slightly in a reassuring squeeze.

_'Must be a very different world,' _Hippolyta muses before she turns to deal with the very painful act that must follow. Her beloved daughter's funeral.

* * *

Elsewhere on this world the 2 Zatannas and Lord Dinah stand within a deep cave on some nameless island.

"Well now here we are," Lord Zatanna declares.

Zatanna studies the wall covered in arcane writing. It is a mystical doorway to her double's domain. Zatanna was just making sure her double was telling the truth about this palce. The other members of the BoPs were making sure the other bodies of the fallen Justice Lords were left with the appropriate people and that left Zee this one task to make sure Lord Zatanna and Lord Dinah go where they are suppose to.

Zatanna looks at her double feeling a bit for her. It can't be easy to be a Hell ruler. She may not like her double very much but she can't help but sympathise just a tiny bit. "You wanted Clark to escape didn't you," Zee raises something that had been bugging her.

"What do you mean?"

Dinah scoffs. "You know what she means," she says with a glare because she has figured out the same thing as Zatanna. By the way she isn't happy about any of this but she isn't getting a choice either.

"I saw how powerful you are. I couldn't have undid those chains you left Clark in unless you made it so it was possible," Zee has come to realise.

Lord Zatanna chuckles. "We really are a lot smarter than we're given credit for aren't we," she says essentially confirming it.

"All part of the plan?" Zee asks in reference to what her double and Donna cooked up.

"More or less. You want to know another truth?"

"You know what that is any longer?" Dinah says scornfully.

"Do you?" Lord Zatanna asks back.

"Depends," Zatanna conditions that, ignoring Dinah..

"Diana was right. I am a liar."

"Big surprise," Dinah mutters sarcastically.

"About what specifically?" Zee asks, again ignoring Dinah's bitterness.

Lord Zatanna smiles strangely. "Oh lots of things. Do you want to know what I wouldn't tell Batman about why I did not get my revenge upon Diana earlier?"

Zatanna was curious.

"Out of respect for Clark."

Zatanna cocks her head. Her double's voice is so full of deep longing.

Dinah looks at Lord Zatanna confused by hearing that same longing.

"If I did it by my own hands he would never forgive me. Being in the other world allowed me to do it without him noticing and now all I have to do is lie to him about it. See I am a liar."

"Wait, wait, wait," Zatanna says, waving her hands in front of her. "I thought Clark was dead?" she asks because her double is speaking about him like he is still alive.

"Oh he is. Where do you think his soul ended up? He's been keeping me company."

"What!" Dinah exclaims in complete shock. She never knew that!

"But didn't he die before you all went...nuts?" Zatanna asks.

Lord Zatanna smiles at the 'nuts' crack. She has long grown past taking insult at it. "He did," she confirms.

"So shouldn't his soul have gone to the Light?"

That's what Dinah was thinking too.

Lord Zatanna looks...melancholic. "Let me tell you a story..."

**Flashback...**

Clark blinks as he stands in this white void...this endless looking expanse. Where is he? The last thing he remembers...the last thing...

Clark thinks hard and searing pain comes to mind.

Luthor.

Lex lured him into a trap.

Last thing Clark remembers is a shard of kryptonite going into his chest through his heart...but if that is the case then...

Clark's chain of thought is interrupted by a flash as a tunnel of purest white light opens before him. The light bathes him and he feels so...soothed...at peace...he feels like that is the way home.

Clark, without any control or thought, takes one step forward towards the light.

"Hello Clark."

Clark stops, spins round 180 and sees Zatanna standing in front of a blood red tunnel leading downward. "Zee?" he queries, a smile pulling at his lips.

Zatanna smiles.

Clark rushes toward her, throws his arms around her, picks her up and spins her round a few times.

"Oh stop! I'm going to throw up!" Zatanna protests.

Clark places her down. "Where am I?" he asks her.

"Welcome to Limbo. This is where souls stop for one moment to be judged."

"Judged by whom?"

Zatanna looks confused before she snaps her fingers. "Oh right. You can't see them," she suddenly remembers. "But they are there. Those who sit in judgement and are giving me a few dirty looks right now." She turns her head slightly to the left and sticks out her tongue. "Bite me!" she says to them. "I'm perfectly within my rights to be here," she states arguing against something they are saying to her and only she can hear.

Zatanna rolls her eyes. "I'm not corrupting anyone. I do my job damn well. Better than Tala...about whom you did nothing while she broke the rules to her heart's content I may add," she complains bitterly about double standards as she sees it as she argues with the unseen presences.

"Hypocrites," Zatanna mutters under her breath.

Clark just looks lost at what he sees is Zatanna arguing with nothing.

Zatanna waves them off. "Anyway," she says to Clark. "I have an offer for you."

"Offer?"

"There are rules governing heaven and hell. They allow you to choose. Free will remains even here. You don't have to go into the Light. You can come with me," Zatanna asks, hope...desperate hope in her blue eyes.

"Zee. I..."

Zatanna places her fingers against his lips silencing him. "You must understand Clark that if you agree you're stuck with me for eternity down in my domain. You can't go back."

Clark cups Zatanna's cheek, drops his head and kisses her full on the lips. Zatanna melts instantly into him, her hands wrapping around his neck as his wrap around her pulling her close.

"God I've missed you," Zatanna moans through the passionate kisses.

"I've missed you too," Clark returns.

Eventually the kisses ease off and Clark's hand moves to Zatanna's face, gently wiping away tears that have escaped from her eyes.

"I love you," Zatanna says, in the truest expression of her feelings.

"I love you too," Clark says, his eyes beaming with happiness.

"So will you? Come with me?"

"Yes," Clark decides, choosing his love for her over entering, what he assumes is, heaven.

Zatanna breaks into a face splitting smile and kisses him again. "By the way I have something to tell you."

"What?" Clark asks, interested, as always, in anything she has to say.

"First off. Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"For not mentioning my weight gain."

Clark looks down at her stomach. Now she mentions it he guesses she is a little heavier looking.

Zatanna takes his hand and places it on her stomach. "Newsflash. This isn't fat. This...this is our baby," she tells him and she didn't say it first off because that alone couldn't be the reason he agreed to come with her.

Clark's jaw drops and he looks at her wide-eyed. "Ours..." he stops as he suddenly remembers. "Lara?" he asks after his young daughter with Diana.

Zatanna's eyes sadden. "You're dead Clark. Her fate is no longer in your hands...but I can watch out for her. I was going to anyway since I can still walk on Earth. You...all you can ever be on Earth any more is a ghost...like Deadman if you want an analogy to work off. You will only have a physical form in my domain."

Sadness fills Clark. Lara...oh god his precious Lara. He can only imagine what her life will be now and he can't be part of it.

Zatanna's hands go to his face and she strokes his cheeks. "I'm sorry Clark. Truly I am...but unlike Tala I won't break the rules."

"I would never ask you to," Clark assures her however much he might want to and however much his heart might break. His hand slowly rubs over Zatanna's stomach, now carrying a precious life within. "What kind of life can we give our child Zee?" he asks considering he's dead and Zatanna rules over a Hell.

"As good an one as possible. I have this idea about reshaping part of my domain into something more idyllic to raise our child in and separating it from the horror."

"You can do that?"

"You asked me that the day we probably conceived junior here and I managed to do _that _didn't I Clark?" she teases.

Clark goes red to the tip of his ears. "Zee!" he protests.

Zatanna laughs huskily. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him gently. "Yes. I can do that," she says seriously this time. "I can do whatever I wish with my domain as long as I make sure the damned are punished as they should be. It's in the rule book."

"There's a book?"

"Oh sure. I'll show you when we get home."

"Home," Clark says with a bitter-sweet feeling about it all. "I failed my home haven't I?" he ask in reference to Earth. He let Luthor kill him and now...now what?

"No Clark. You didn't fail. You were a beacon of light but that journey is over. It's always the most difficult part of this transition. It's hard, I know, but you have to let go of your old life."

Clark looks at her and Zatanna can see the struggle in his eyes. "I didn't say it had to be today or right now but a day will come when you have to completely let go," she tells him.

Clark's lips quirk at the corners. "I think I did that when we conceived our baby."

Zatanna's smiles in pure delight at the fact he managed a joke. That was also true as well as funny and...she shivers pleasantly at the memory of it. She holds her hand up. "So home?"

Clark takes her hand. "Home," he agrees although he still has regrets...and somehow he will look out for Lara. He doesn't know how yet but he will find a way to watch over her.

Clark and Zatanna then step into the red tunnel and vanish from this Limbo.

**Present day...**

"Whoa! Whoa! Just...whoa!" Zatanna says stopping her double's story telling. "Just...what the hell?"

"You took the words from my mouth," Dinah says in total shock at what she has just heard. She didn't know about Lara either. Just how many lies and secrets were there going on around her that she knew nothing about?

Lord Zatanna looks as if she doesn't know what is troubling her double or Dinah. "What?"

"Baby!" Zatanna all but screams in disbelief.

Lord Zatanna's lips curl up. "There was a reason Mother Nature gave us these child bearing hips honey!" she proclaims as she slaps said hip with her right hand.

"But-but how?"

"You remember my mentioning of that morphological ability of Diana's cells that allowed her and Clark to have a baby?"

"Uh huh," Zatanna says with a nod.

"It's not unique to Diana. It is also a property of the cellular structure of the Homo Magi. It is what allows the species to channel magic and what species are we again?" Lord Zatanna asks her double

"Homo Magi," Zatanna answers.

"Well there you go then."

"Slut," Dinah insults her.

"I know you are but what am I?" Lord Zatanna retorts childishly.

"But...just wait," Zatanna says, stepping in between her double and Dinah before they the slug fest can start because she knows that look on Dinah's face. "Clark cheated on Diana?" Zatanna seeks to clarify.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Ok. I end up ruling over hell. Lets start there. Clark wasn't there that day. I think he was babysitting Lara actually. Anyway Clark likes to take blame for things that aren't his fault so he felt guilty about what happened to me."

"That's stupid."

"That's Clark."

"She's right. That is Clark," Dinah has to reluctantly agree.

"Anyway I could still come to Earth. I was still part of the Justice League, as it was still then, and Clark did his best to help me cope with my new role as his way of assuaging his guilt and we became closer friends...and only friends at this point but like I said he and Diana weren't exactly the happy perfect couple. Diana and Bruce conspired behind his back. Clark knew but wouldn't confront him no matter that I told him to like a thousand times," Lord Zatanna complains with a roll of her eyes at Clark's refusal to cause conflict in his marriage despite what was going on.

"You knew?"

"Very close friends," Lord Zatanna clarifies it further at what was happening between her and Clark. "It doesn't take a genius to see how their marriage could only deteriorate from there."

"Did Diana have an affair with Bruce?" Zatanna wonders. She had heard from Dinah about her double's implied allegation.

"Probably. I don't know 100% for sure," Lord Zatanna admits, "but she had already gotten what she wanted from Clark. In fact I suspect the marriage for her was all about getting a daughter from him even if she fooled herself into thinking she truly loved him."

"But it could have been a boy?" Zatanna argues.

"True but it wasn't. I'm sure Diana just thought the Gods had answered her prayers."

"Why though? I don't understand all this conspiring and secrecy Diana was doing."

"You'd have to ask Diana."

"Bit hard now."

"Little bit. Her soul goes to Hades but I could always ask him to lend her to me for awhile and we could ask. He owes me a favour."

"You know what I think I don't really want to know," Zatanna decides. "But I kinda do want to know how you and Clark ended up..."

"Doing the dirty deed?"

"Yeah."

Lord Zatanna grins. Curiosity and need for gossip. It was her weakness

"Oh god 2 sluts," Dinah complains.

Zatanna slaps her across the back of her head. "Shut up," she tells Dinah off.

Dinah rubs her head and grumbles curse words under her breath.

"You're not really one to talk Dinah. I can see your sins remember," Lord Zatanna reminds her she is not in a position to be judgemental. "Do you want me to list all the men you've slept with? Do you want me to mention your copying that opening scene from Basic Instinct? You know when she kills the guy while riding him?"

"You did that!" Zatanna shouts at Dinah in disbelief. She means she knows this Dinah is a killer but that is really taking it to another level.

Dinah folds her arms across her chest. "I've killed a lot of people and every one of them deserved it," she says unapologetically.

"Killed in many varied and imaginative ways," Lord Zatanna adds.

Dinah glares at her now former friend she is thinking.

"Get over it Dinah. You know what's coming for you," Lord Zatanna responds to the glare, trying to get Dinah to accept the truth of what she is. It is the only way, however remote the possibility, for Dinah to start her path to redemption...and there is still a chance at that. Zee could help if Dinah would only let her. See Zee is still a good friend after all.

"We did what we had to," Dinah says in a stubborn defence of herself.

Lord Zatanna sighs. "My last piece of advice Dinah. Spend what time you have left, look at yourself in the mirror...really look and decide if you truly like what you see."

Dinah frowns.

Lord Zatanna returns to her double's question. "Back to what you were asking Zee about myself and Clark. He and I became very close friends and, as his marriage got worse, he leaned on me more and more for support and comfort and one day we just crossed over the line and never stopped. His marriage was all but over by the time we did the deed. Now you can criticise him for that if you want. You can criticise me but I think it was a symptom of what I said about us embracing our weaknesses. It was a symptom of everything that would eventually go wrong in this world. This world...well this world is a place where even Superman breaks his word, in this case his marriage vows. I think that says it all really...but I do love him," Lord Zatanna assures her double of her genuine feelings. "He...us together...it probably is all that has helped keep me even semi-sane," she says sadly and that haunted look that crosses her feature from time to time returns.

Lord Zatanna looks at her double, her face open and vulnerable and Zee can see the stark pain written so clearly on her double's face. Lord Zatanna places her hands on her double's shoulders. "Learn from my mistakes Zee. Don't repeat them," she advises with heartfelt genuine truth.

"Oh the slut ruler of hell is offering advice," Dinah rudely mutters.

"Yes and perhaps if you had listened to me Dinah you wouldn't be where you are now. I tried to warn you all in my way. None of you listened. Time to pay the price," Lord Zatanna says, her voice now firm and commanding as the ruler she now is.

Lord Zatanna raises her hands and begins to chant and a portal opens in the rock wall. "Well time I was going home. I do have a family to get back to. God I wonder how big he is now."

"He?" Zatanna queries

"Oh I didn't say did I. It is a son Clark and I have and I've missed far too many years of him growing up," Lord Zatanna says with sadness and longing for what she has missed.

"Then you should go to him."

A expectant happy smile comes to Lord Zatanna at that thought. "I will...but before I do just one more thing."

"What?"

Lord Zatanna moves her mouth to Zatanna's ear and whispers her a story. Zatanna's eyes go wide and glaze over for several moments. Her cheeks flush.

Lord Zatanna pulls back with a naughty smirk playing on her lips. "And that was how my son was conceived," she finishes off her story.

Dinah rolls her eyes. "Cough...slut...cough."

Lord Zatanna glares at her for a second before waggling her finger and, with a smirk, she levitates Dinah off the ground and flings her into the portal. There. That'll teach her.

Zatanna takes...several moments to pull her thoughts back to order. "Why did you...?"

"Tell you it?"

Zatanna nods.

"Because now you won't be able to get it out of your head. It's going to plague you, making you think 'what if?'."

"But why?"

"Because I'm a Mistress of Hell and therefore a bad, bad girl. Perhaps I need a spanking. I'll be sure to ask Clark for one when I get home," she says with a salacious grin. "Also remember what I said about my fighting teacher who was fantastic in bed?"

Zee nods.

"Clark was my teacher...and well fantastic may have been underplaying it. I know he comes across as this boyscout but trust me as soon as you get him to loosen up...phew!" Lord Zatanna says, fanning herself. "Mind-blowing doesn't come close to covering it...and now you won't stop fantasising about it. I'm not telling you to ruin his and Dinah's relationship so you can pick up the pieces...but my words will add some spice to the dynamic and my evil deed for the day is done! I am a Mistress of Hell after all. Toodles Zee!" she says with a cheeky wink and she steps into the portal and vanishes.

Zatanna shifts on the spot. Suddenly these clothes feel too oppressive and she has a desperate need to have a shower...a cold, cold, shower because her double is right. Now she can't get it out of her head. This would be a reminder of why she hates her skanky double.

* * *

**Thermyscria...**

Diana's body was now resting in a temple while the priestesses prepared it according to tradition. She would get a warrior's funeral. Donna was still upset with her mother. Hippolyta...she was Queen and Diana had been banished and stripped of all her heritage. She can't go back on that no matter how much she personally wishes she could.

Hippolyta was currently looking for Donna to try and speak to her. The Palace guards point her in the direction of her granddaughter's room. Hippolyta makes her way there and upon opening the door finds Donna sitting on the edge of the bed watching over her niece.

"Donna," Hippolyta says in a low voice so as not to wake Lara.

Donna turns her head, grief written plainly on her face.

Hippolyta's heart weighs heavy. She moves to sit on the bed next to Donna.

"What do we say?" Donna asks. "Do we wake her now?"

"No. Let her sleep and in the morning we tell her her mother is dead," Hippolyta says, the burden of that terrible task feeling like an overpowering load upon her already.

"This means she has no-one now."

"No. She has us. She will always have us."

Donna reaches over and brushes some of Lara's long raven hair off the sleeping face that reminds her so much of her sister. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Donna apologises. She has thought on it and realised she went a little over the top. Not that she was wrong but yelling at her mother wasn't the correct response

"It's already forgotten," Hippolyta assures her...only daughter. She sniffles and a lump forms in her throat as the realisation of that sink in a little but apart from that the Queenly façade holds firm.

Donna turns round, tears in her eyes and throws her arms around her mother's neck. Hippolyta wraps her arms around her daughter and together they hold each other.

Hippolyta looks over Donna's shoulder at her sleeping granddaughter. She has a hope...she has tried not to place too much credence to it or expectation upon Lara...but she has a hope that one day Lara can be her mother's redemption. That one day the title of Wonder Woman can mean something positive again in the world.

It's a hope and what are children but a hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Zatanna's domain...**

"Home sweet home," Lord Zatanna says bitter-sweetly as she reappears in her domain. It looks not too bad...in the sense it hasn't fallen apart. Not that it looks nice. It's hell. There's fire and torment as one would expect.

She gave Clark the power to make sure he could run it without her just in case and he has seemed not to do a bad job which is quite something when you realise Clark believes in people getting second chances. It took him a long time to accept that the people sent down here deserved it.

It was all part of him letting go of his past life.

Upon seeing her, several nearby demons instantly drop to their knees and bow in front of her. Zatanna rolls her eyes. As if demons know anything about loyalty. They're just afraid of her...as they should be.

Dinah had been trying to fight them off and now stands up. "You bitch!" she accuses Zatanna after throwing her in here.

"Takes one to know one Dinah. Now you may want to start being nice to me or I can leave you in their hands," Zatanna warns, pointing at the demons.

Dinah huffs. Why did she agree to this?

Oh yeah. It was this or prison and Zatanna had said she had a nice place for Dinah to live out her final weeks.

Zatanna can catch up with the ins and outs of who is here later as well as deal with the souls of the fallen Justice Lords. Their souls are hers...but first she has to see her family. After all it isn't like her now deceased friends' souls are going anywhere but here. She made sure of it. She snaps her fingers and she and Dinah vanish.

They reappear in a place that is the opposite of hell. An idyllic place she created for her son. She takes a moment to close her eyes and smell the fresh air. God it's good to be back.

Zatanna opens her eyes and smiles at the simple rustic appearance that Clark chose.

"Oh dear god. Not the farm," Dinah complains.

Yep. It's the farm he grew up on. It makes him happy and that makes Zee happy. She grins at Dinah's complaint. "You don't have to stay here you know. There are several thousand demons who would love a nice juicy mortal female to ravage."

"Can I say I hate you?" Dinah says with a hateful glare.

"You can. It might make here living less fun and you should enjoy it while you can Dinah. What follows is infinitely worse."

Dinah's eyes seems to drop and she kicks the ground beneath her feet. "You lied when you said getting a man was on your 'To Do' list," she points out something Zee said back in the other world. Seems odd to raise it now but she is just trying to change topics off of her fate.

"Not exactly. Clark is on my To _Do _list," Zee says, her suggestive meaning all too clear and come on can you blame her? It's been 3 years. 3 long, long, long years without Clark. You can't imagine the size of the itch she has that needs so badly to be scratched. Why do you think she kissed the other Clark? It was her way of taking the edge off.

Dinah rolls her eyes and sighs as she takes in what is her home for what time she has left.

"Take in the ambiance if you want. There is no where for you to go but remember what I said. Look at yourself Dinah. Are you the person your mother would have been proud of to call her daughter?"

Dinah's eyes flash with pain, hurt and anger at the mention of her mother.

Zee raises a finger. "Think," she advises. "Now I have my family to be reunited with," Zatanna says and with that she strides towards the farmhouse in wide steps leaving Dinah to think over things. Zee will deal with where to put Dinah shortly. This is more important to her.

And in case someone asks is Zee worried about Dinah revealing she plotted to kill Diana to Clark? The answer is no because Dinah will have a hard time remembering that. This is Zatanna's domain. She makes the rules...and that is her unscrupulous selfish act for the day to protect what she has. She is a Mistress of Hell after all.

As she nears the house Zee's heart is pounding in her chest at the thought of seeing her family. She reaches the door and steps inside where she spots them sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Zee's heart swells to bursting at seeing the little scene...especially the little 4 year old curly haired boy...only not so little. Gee he was huge. What had Clark been feeding him? "So when did we start having breakfast without mommy?" she asks, announcing her arrival.

"Mommy!" the boy shouts joyously as he leaps from his chair...literally leaps into her arms.

Zee catches him easier than one might expect for her petite size and hugs him close. "Oh John. Oh my little boy," she says, choked with overwhelming emotion. Tears flow feely down her cheeks. She hadn't held her son in her arms for over 3 years. He was her hope...her hope for the future. She may be damned to rule down here but John wasn't. One day she just knows he will be magnificent and carry on his father's legacy.

Speaking of his father another set of arms hug both of them. Zee looks up to see Clark, tears of happiness in his eyes too at seeing her again. It had been a long time since she had been captured and imprisoned...and to him it seemed like an eternity.

Zee lets out a happy sigh of contentment. She's back in the one place and with the people who make her feel remotely like the good person she use to be.

She's home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Tying up the loose ends, Donna's final fate and Clark and Dinah finally sit down and talk._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A few days had now passed since the battle. Clark had spent what free time he could, between working, helping with the clean up. Periodically he would check in on how Donna was doing. She could wake up any time now and Diana had not returned from Thermyscria so no-one knew what Queen Hippolyta thought of all this.

Right now Clark is paying one of those visits to Donna and she did look a lot better. Colour had returned to her face. With his and Titan's DNA essentially destroyed there was nothing left to have a reaction to the kryptonite. She looked...young. When she was fighting them you didn't really notice it but now you could see the youth in her face. Now she looked like the teenage girl she physically was.

"So you are this Superman my daughter talks about."

Clark frowns at the regal sounding voice. He turns to see a tall, statuesque woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to both Diana and Donna. The crown on her head also is a big give-away...along with the fact he met her double in the other world. "Queen Hippolyta," Clark recognises her with a small bow of his head. "It is an honour to meet you."

Hippolyta eyes the powerful alien warily. Diana had not spoken of him in fond terms but her description of him was quite accurate. He was certainly handsome and the eyes stood out clearly. "How is she doing?" Hippolyta asks in reference to Donna.

"I'm not a doctor," Clark qualifies right off, "but from what I have been told she is stable and should make a full recovery. What abilities she may or may not retain is still not certain."

Hippolyta strides over to the bed and looks down at the sleeping figure. When Diana had told her of this she had been angry. Almost as angry as she felt after Heracles' betrayal. She had been violated. Perhaps not in an as terrible a fashion but it was still a violation. Part of her had been stolen. She had spent the time from then to only a short while ago in isolation and prayer as she tried to figure out what must be done. What she had to do.

Diana had told her that Superman had said he would take Donna in if she refused...but why would she refuse.

Hippolyta can see Diana has much to learn still.

A child is innocent of how they were created and from what Diana said Donna was reverting back to a child. Essentially she would have no memory. It was a gift from the Gods. A chance for Donna to start over and however she was created Donna is her child and therefore Hippolyta had decided, in the end, that if Donna was going to start her life over anywhere it would with her on Thermyscria, away from the corruptions of man. Away from the corruptions that created Donna in the first place.

Clark feels awkward standing here with the Queen. In reality he would like an excuse to leave because he doesn't know what to say to her.

Suddenly Donna starts to stir in the bed and Clark has his excuse. He informs the Queen he will find Dr Light and J'onn since it was decided that they should be here for when Donna wakes up. Clark blurs off.

Hippolyta stays and watches as Donna's eyes begin to flutter open and blink as they try and adjust to the light. Eventually the sky blue eyes, so like Diana's, focus in on Hippolyta and within their depths there is deep confusion.

"Who are you?" Donna asks...in Hippolyta's native Greek.

Hippolyta is momentarily surprised that she speaks the native tongue. When the Martian gets here she'll ask him to explain. She replies to Donna's query in the native tongue. "I am Hippolyta. I am your mother."

"Mother? I...don't remember," Donna says as she struggles to recall anything.

Hippolyta takes a hand and brushes some of Donna's hair back. She had thought upon this moment as soon as she decided she would take Donna in and has a prepared answer. "You were in an accident. You were hurt. The doctors said there might be some memory loss."

"I don't remember," Donna says and there is a quiver of fear in her voice.

Hippolyta smiles gently and places her hand against Donna's cheek. "Don't panic. All is well. I am here."

That settles Donna a little except... "Who am I?" she asks.

"Your name is Donna and you are Princess of Thermyscria."

"I can't remember any of that."

"I will remind you of everything you need to know," Hippolyta assures Donna with a small kiss to her temple.

Just then Dr Light, J'onn and Clark return along with Diana. Dr Hamilton is...well Batman was having a few more words with him at the minute as he tried to learn all he could about Cadmus.

"Donna this is your sister Diana," Hippolyta introduces her. "Diana say hello," she says sternly and she does it in this tone because Diana had been quite vocal in her objection to taking Donna in but Hippolyta had put her foot down on the issue. Despite technically Diana being Donna's other mother in a sense Hippolyta decided they would stick to calling Donna Diana's sister. It seemed to her to be the best fit.

Diana forces herself to put on a front of kindness. "Hello...sister," she says making herself say that. "How are you?"

"I can't remember anything," Donna replies with a fearful, furrowed brow.

"Yes. That was to expected after her accident yes?" Hippolyta asks Dr Light, with a knowing look.

Kimiyo catches on. "It was what we thought. I would like to run a few tests before I release her though."

"Run your tests," Hippolyta permits. She looks to J'onn. "I wish to have a word with you," she tells him.

"You're leaving?" Donna asks, her voice rising almost to a panic.

"I'll just be outside in the corridor," Hippolyta assures her daughter. "Diana will remain with you."

Uncertainty remains in Donna's eyes but she nods her agreement.

Hippolyta leaves the room with J'onn and Clark tags along so as not to be in Dr Light's way.

"She speaks Greek. How?" Hippolyta demands to know.

"I have been scanning her mind daily," J'onn reports. "She has lost almost all of her genetically inherited memories apart from a basic grasp of your native language. It seems to be the very last remnant since she still has your and Diana's DNA. Apart from that she remembers nothing. There are no personal memories of any kind. She is a blank sheet in that regard."

"She will be coming home with me," Hippolyta informs J'onn.

"You are certain this is what you want?"

"She is my daughter is she not?"

"Genetically yes."

"Were you not once a parent?"

"Once," J'onn says with deep sorrow at the loss of his family.

"Then do you really need to ask me if I am certain?"

J'onn smiles slightly in understanding and bows his head in concession.

Hippolyta turns her gaze to Superman. "Diana said you volunteered to take care of Donna."

"Um...yes."

"Why?"

"Because everyone deserves a chance and if no-one else was going to give her one I would."

"Perhaps Diana misjudged you. She does not have the highest opinion of you."

"We didn't get off on the best foot and, perhaps, I have not done enough to correct that," Clark will admit.

"Diana can be...unnecessarily stubborn," Hippolyta will concede one of her daughter's bigger faults.

"There's a lot of blame to go around for a lot of things as of late. Somehow we need to move past that because the fallout from all this...the media is already crucifying everyone. If we're not careful it will turn into a witch hunt and despite my issues with your daughter or anyone else I don't wish that."

"You show surprising wisdom."

"I know a few people who would disagree with you...and there the ones that like me," he jests.

Hippolyta smiles slightly. Curious man. Powerful yet seems able to poke fun at himself. She'll have time to dwell of that later. First and foremost is her new daughter and with that thought prevalent Hippolyta returns to Donna's side.

* * *

**Secret Cadmus base, not the destroyed one...**

"This is an unmitigated disaster!" General Sam Lane yells at the emergency meeting of 3 of the most important leaders of Cadmus.

"Calm yourself General," Maxwell Lord intervenes. "You'll give yourself an aneurysm," he advises the man to ease up.

Lane turns his harsh gaze upon the wealthy businessman. "Lord what world are you living in that this is not a disaster?" he asks incredulous at the man's blasé attitude to what has transpired.

"I did not say there weren't issues to deal with," Lord says calmly. "I was saying that yelling about it won't solve anything."

"Maxwell is correct," Amanda Waller concurs. "Calm yourself General. We're here to discuss our response."

Lane glares at her now. "Where's the weapon?" he asks in reference to Donna.

"In the hands of the Justice League."

"I assume the same is true for Hamilton."

"So our man on the inside confirms but he is reporting Hamilton's mental state has somewhat suffered."

"I knew I should have had him removed the second he started referring to that thing as a person," Lane slightly berates himself for that moment of indecisiveness in regards to Hamilton.

"How much have we lost?" Lord wants clarified.

"That facility was the main genetic laboratory. All primary genetic samples were there for the creation of the Project."

"Primary samples?" Lord questions that as in if there is a primary site there must be a second site.

"Project Donna was the primary weapon. There are others in development at other locations but they are nowhere near that level of power. Donna was suppose to be the leader of a team."

"So we still have our team only no leader?"

"The team are still in the embryonic stage."

"More genetic mistakes. Brilliant!" Lane mutters sarcastically.

Lord rolls his eyes. Such a narrow vision these military men have. "This is not beyond salvaging General. Yes the government we all serve will have its reputation severely battered thanks to the appearance of the Justice Lords. It simply means we have to lay low and quiet for a spell but this should make it only more of a priority to go ahead with my project."

"Your superpowered team?" Lane queries.

"Absolutely," Lord enthuses. "More than ever the public will demand these heroes are brought under control. I even heard a few Senators are proposing a superhuman registration act so that superpowered individuals either register with the government or are arrested. They will either work for us or retire their activities and return to living a normal life."

"Still leaves the issue with Luthor," Waller points out a loose end.

"Oh yes Lex," Maxwell says as if he is just recalling that. "There is only one answer I'm afraid. We bring him in to the group."

"What!" Lane thunders.

"Better here where we can keep an eye on him than out there running loose General. We all know he'll betray us eventually but it's risk we might just have to undertake. At the very least with him here it gives us access to the Injustice League and brings them under at least our partial control."

Lane grumbles openly about stupid rich boys.

"Come now General. It's a _good _idea isn't it."

"It's a good idea...I suppose," Lane says reluctantly before his face screws up in confusion at what he just said.

Lord smiles and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tissue. He wipes a drop of blood from his nose. "Childhood weakness that never left me," he explains away the nose bleed.

Waller smiles sympathetically. "I think what Maxwell is saying that for now we just have to take the hits that will come from this but the underlying cause remains the same. Maxwell you spoke of Superman as leader for the team?"

Lord smiles with a hint of danger in that look. "Oh yes. After all I saw some footage. Most natural the way he brought the Justice League together to defeat our little weapon. Very inspiring with his words and deeds. Everything a good leader needs."

"We need to discuss how to approach him," Waller concludes.

Maxwell smiles even bigger than before as he agrees with that. He dabs some more blood away from his nose. He always likes it so much more when everyone thinks the way he does.

* * *

**The Watchtower...**

A week after Donna's attack the big 6 had been called to a meeting of the entire roster of the Justice League. For a week, in-between the clean up in Metropolis, the other members had been talking about what to do about being lied to by their leaders. They had even gotten their own ringleader; Dinah.

Although for the life of her Dinah can't figure out how she ended up roped into this. She wasn't even technically a member...ok so she was still technically on 'extended' leave but she had all but quit.

Anyway the other Leaguers, via Dinah, had called this meeting so their leaders could be held to account for their decisions and actions.

Dinah steps up to make the views of those standing behind her clear. "This organisation was set up so that together we could accomplish tasks none of us alone can do. It was built on ideals that transcend any of us. Members come and go. The ideals are meant to last. I admit my failure to live up to those when I helped cover up the existence of the Justice Lords. Now it is time for you to admit your failure."

Batman's eyes narrow. "I admit nothing. We did what needed to be done."

"That's not true and you know it Bats," Flash argues. "Look did I mess up? Probably."

"We all mess up," Hal concedes.

"Absolutely," Flash agrees.

"Flash does at least twice a day."

"Yeah I...Hey!"

There is snickering from all around the room at that.

"The point is," Dinah interrupts, "that our reputation has taken a severe battering and if this organisation is to survive and continue than the present leadership must step down," she informs them of what the others have decided.

"And who takes over?" Diana asks. "You," she looks pointedly at Dinah. You can tell Diana is not happy about any of this. Hera, she is still trying to cope with the fact her mother took Donna in.

Dinah shakes her head. "No. I can't. I know that." She takes a breath. "No-one is asking any of you to leave the League. You're all too powerful and too vastly experienced for that but you can't lead it any more."

"And, for arguments sake, we refuse to go?" Diana wonders.

Dinah hoped no-one would ask that. "Then the League is finished because everyone behind me has agreed they'll quit," she gives the grave warning about the perilous state the League is in.

"That's right!" a few voices speak up in unison.

Dinah looks at Diana pleadingly. "Diana...please. When I joined this League originally I believed it stood for something greater than all of us. I don't want to see its end but I would rather do that than to see it carry on as it is. It is slipping down the wrong path. To be blunt it's falling apart at the seams and if we are going to save it radical alterations are required...and when the hell did I slip into using tailoring metaphors?"

"Well I thought they would be natural for you," Flash says absently.

"Excuse me?" Dinah says, her voice rising.

"Didn't you sew your costume?"

"Why would I? Because I'm a woman?"

"Yeah."

Diana gives Flash the glare she saves for when she has to battle Cheetah. The really, really severe 'I'm going to kill you' look.

Dinah's eye twitches. "Someone hit him for me before I come up there and ring his neck!" she threatens.

Hal obliges Dinah's request and smack Flash across the back of the head.

"Thank you Hal."

"Sure no problem. Always a good day when I get to hit him," he says cheerfully.

Flash glares at Hal as he rubs his head.

Dinah rubs her head. Where was she? Oh yeah. End of the Justice League as they know it. "Arthur. J'onn. You've been awful quiet," Dinah had noticed. "Nothing to say."

Aquaman had spent the last several days home in Atlantis recovering. He had been giving many things some thought. "I was going to announce this eventually but since you are forcing the issue Canary I'll announce it here. I'm stepping down."

"What?" Diana asks, flabbergasted. "Why Arthur?"

"Because this last week I realised I have spent more time here than at home. I am Atlantis' King. I have been neglecting my people and my duties. While this organisation has been important, and I hope it will remain so, I must redirect my primary focus to my people."

Dinah actually didn't expect that either.

J'onn has a deeply reflective expression. "Superman spoke similar words to me. I believe what we did was necessary at the time. What is necessary at this time may be for new leadership to take over. This organisation is more important than any single one of us so I too shall step down," he decides.

Flash can see which way the wind is blowing. He only stayed to help counter Batman's and Aquaman's influence. Otherwise he would have quit. With Aquaman gone he sees no reason to stay on any longer. "I step down as well."

"As do I," Hal joins in the exodus. It was the only way to save the Justice League now. Perhaps once they're gone others who quit previously can be persuaded back. Hawkman and Hawkgirl would make great natural leaders. Maybe he can propose that.

They all turn their attention to the 2 left. Batman and Wonder Woman.

Batman stands to his feet. "I quit," he announces and then strides out, black cape swirling behind him as he marches out of the room.

"Well that was short and sweet," Flash remarks.

Down to Diana. This...none of this is what she wanted. Superman accused her of becoming like her double. Was she? She needs answers. Diana stands to her feet. "I need to reflect on what has happened. I do not desire to quit the League completely but a leave of absence may be best. I also have a new...sister I need to get to know," she adds because she will go home. She needs to rediscover her core and that core comes from Thermyscria so that is where she will spend her time off.

J'onn stands. "We will remain in charge until you choose new leaders," he announces to them. "Is this acceptable?"

There is a general consensus from those present that it is.

Dinah takes a deep breathe to steady herself. She didn't want to do this to people she calls friends. Heck she isn't sure what she wants right now except to go home, go to bed...and wish Clark was there beside her.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

A few days later Dinah, dressed in sweats and her hair in a ponytail, is in her apartment sorting through her laundry which she has just finished washing. "The glamorous life of a superhero," she grumbles in complaint. She bets normal people don't imagine their heroes doing stuff like this...although how many of them still thought they were heroes was a completely different issue.

They were still being crucified in the press. Dinah heard some mention of a registration act of some kind. That had been touted before years ago but it never came to anything. This time might be different. Dinah hoped not.

She can remember the pros and cons made before but the bottom line is that the only protection people like her have is the secret identity.

Dinah sighs as she lays out her washing into different piles deciding which she has to iron first. God she hates that.

As she stands there she finds her thoughts keep drifting back to one thing that has been replaying over and over in her head for days.

"I love Clark," she whispers to no-one.

It had been a momentary thought an instant before they jumped through the portal to the other world but she hadn't been able to forget it.

It seemed sort of crazy to her that she had it. They had had a huge fight which they have still not talked about. Yeah she could put in the excuse about how busy they both have been...which is true but if something is really important you make the time.

Dinah was afraid to. She had been burned by Ollie's betrayal and told herself she wouldn't let herself do this all over again at least until she was certain what she was getting into.

With Clark she isn't sure of those things. She can't be because he refuses to pull down those last few walls hence the big huge fight.

"Stupid heart," she grouses at its inability to follow the plan.

"You know I'm certain someone said talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Dinah's eyes widen with surprise as she spins round to find Clark standing there in the doorway to her apartment, bunch of different coloured roses in hand. "Clark...ah...um...what are you doing here?" she asks, praying he didn't hear the bit where she declared her love for him because she isn't ready for that. "And how did you get in?"

"You gave me a key," Clark reminds her.

"Oh yeah. So I did," Dinah says with a nervous laugh.

"And I'm here to apologise," he says with a full on pouty, puppy-eyed expression.

"And you thought flowers would cut it?" she says, a little more coldly than she intended.

Clark holds up his other hand which is holding a white plastic bag. "I also brought food," he says with that boyish goofy grin of his.

Dinah eyes him for a few minutes and the smell wafts over to her and makes her mouth water. It did smell good she had to admit and her dinner had been a barely cooked...uh something or other she stuck in the microwave. Dinah wasn't sure what it was. She had grabbed it on sale and never bothered to read the box. "Ok," she decides and she can see the visible relief on Clark's face. _'Serves him right that he was nervous,' _she can't help the mean thought.

Clark closes the door behind him and Dinah makes a space on her cluttered couch for him to sit down next to her. He grabs a tinfoil carton from his bag and hands it over. Dinah recognises this. Clark brought it on their first date. Thai food all the way from Thailand. _'Still a cheap date,_' she dryly jokes in her head about what Clark use to say about himself.

Dinah remembers for one date he took her to the restaurant he gets it from and how he was on first name terms with the owner and his family. It was really nice actually. She still wishes to try and get them back to that place where they can do that sort of thing if it is possible. Dinah tucks in to her food.

"Dinah...I'm sorry," Clark says genuinely. "I know they're only words but I really am."

"They are only words Clark unless you know what you did and I'm not going to tell you this time. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me!" she says a little irate still.

Clark cringes a little. "I know. I am sorry and I get it. I disrespected your mother and for that I am sorrier than I can find the worlds for. I don't know if you can forgive me. I hope you can but still I would understand if you couldn't."

"Would you? That's the question Clark."

"It was in the middle of the fight with Donna."

"What was?"

"That I realised what I did. The other Wonder Woman grabbed a hold of my hand and was telling me how she did it all for me...him...the other me from their world and I told her how if it was me I would have found what she did an insult, not an honour as she claimed it, and it struck me I had basically done the same thing to you. I insulted you and your mother and for that I can't apologise enough."

"Ok so you realised what you did wrong," Dinah accepts. "That still leaves what you do now Clark. If we're going to continue then the last few walls will have to come down. I was willing. You will have to choose to do the same."

Clark looks down at his feet. "I don't know how to explain what I feel. I'm...it's so lonely. You can't imagine, Dinah, how lonely it is to know you are all alone in the universe. It's almost unbearable and the only way I came up with to cope was to tell myself that it didn't hurt because they were dead and it didn't really matter."

Dinah looks at him with sadness. His whole demeanour, his expression, it's so stark the pain and loneliness. She had never seen that look on his face before. This is the mask taken away she figures out. He looks up at her with those breathtaking eyes moisture laden and her heart breaks for him. She takes his hand into hers.

"Do you want to know something?"

"W-what?" she asks, fighting through a sudden lump in her throat.

"It doesn't hurt as much when I'm with you," he confesses his true feeling.

Dinah must admit to having never been in this situation with any of her previous boyfriends but then again none of them were the last of their species in the whole universe.

"I can't promise to open up just like that," he cautions her.

"I understand," she says softly. Truthfully she wasn't expecting it but if he was willing just to pull a brick or two down on his emotional walls that would be progress.

"However I can make a start. You free this weekend?"

Dinah thinks quickly. "Um...think so. Why?"

"Because I have something to show you."

"What?"

Clark's lips curl up into a small smile. "That would ruin the surprise," he teases lightly.

Dinah's eyes narrow a little but she smiles with him.

"So is that a yes to the weekend?" Clark asks.

"Yes," Dinah says to this weekend.

Clark sits back and tucks into his Thai takeaway for a few moments. "Thank you," he says. He knows he hasn't quite made it up to her yet but at least he is on the way there.

"You're welcome," Dinah replies as she reaches over and takes the bunch of flowers. She brings them to her nose and inhales the scent. They were nice flowers. She puts them back down and tucks into her dinner.

"Dinah about that other Zatanna," Clark starts to raise that issue. The fact she kissed him.

"Forget it," she tells him.

"I'm sorry," he still feels he should say.

"Don't be. I don't blame you. You were chained up and Zee's double took advantage. She is a bit of a skank so just forget it."

"If you're sure?" Clark asks cautiously about whether Dinah just wants to forget it.

"Yes. I'm sure...although if she ever comes near you again I will scream in her ear," Dinah promises with a little malicious grin.

"You're scary sometimes."

"I try."

Clark and Dinah share a small laugh and you can almost feel some of the tension between them lift. They continue to eat their dinner and indulge in a little pleasant small talk. For now that's enough. Even after dinner they end up talking more than they have for days. Clark even offers to stay and help her finish her laundry.

"You really want to help with my laundry?" Dinah asks a little bemused. She would rather be doing something else.

"Where else would I want to be?" he asks back rhetorically.

Dinah can't help but smile widely at that one.

* * *

When Clark came to pick her up first thing Saturday morning Dinah wasn't sure what to expect or have any clue what it is was he was wanting to show her. She did enjoy the feel of being in his arms again. It had been almost 2 weeks since she enjoyed that pleasure and more. She silently chuckles to herself. God does she have it bad when she can't even stand a couple of weeks without having Clark in bed with her...but she was remaining firm on not taking this any further until he at least proves he is starting letting her in. She was waiting to see what all this was about. Her heart was too bruised from Ollie to risk it all again without proof.

The familiar site of the Kansas countryside comes into view soon enough and Dinah can work out they're heading for the farm. It's not the first time Clark has taken her here after all.

Clark could go faster but he was enjoying the feel of Dinah in his arms again. It had far too long since he had the privilege but that was his fault and he accepted that.

As for what he was about to do today he was nervous. When he talked to Lana about it the surprise on her face was immense which he can't blame her for. He had snapped her head off too many times when she pushed over this area as well. Perhaps that contributed to their break-up all those years ago.

Oh well. No point on dwelling on what ifs. Lana had Jimmy and, as far as Clark could see, they were happy.

The farm comes into view and Clark gracefully descends from the sky and lands gently. He places Dinah down and takes a moment to summon up his courage. He was nervous. In fact he thinks he is not far from a panic attack.

"Clark. Your heat is pounding," Dinah remarks as she has her right hand on his chest over his heart.

"Yeah. Kind of nervous."

Dinah looks up into his face and can see that he is. She reaches out and takes one of his hands. "Whatever it is Clark I'm here for you."

Clark smiles down at her. "That means a lot," he says sincerely. "Come on. This way," he says as he leads her towards the storm cellar. Clark yanks the door opens and leads Dinah down the steps and to the far end of the cellar.

Clark releases her hand, bends down and pulls the cunningly hidden sheet up.

Dinah gasps at the silvery metallic...ship? "Clark. What's this?"

"This is the ship I came to Earth in."

"It's so...small."

Clark chuckles at that. "I was a baby Dinah." he gestures for here to come near. "Come here. This is what I wanted you to see."

Dinah steps near and kneels down on the floor next to him and takes his hand back into her interlocking their fingers. "Can I touch it?" she asks.

"Sure. It's perfectly safe."

Dinah reaches out and glides her hand over the smooth metal until her hand comes to rest on the strange looking S inside a diamond. "What's this?"

"If I understand correctly it is suppose to be a family crest. The mark of the House of El."

"How do you know that?"

Clark reaches forward and touches the shield with his hand and it starts to glow. "When I first touched it an energy beam of some kind struck me and afterwards I just knew what it was."

"Like a download?" Dinah queries at what the energy beam might have beam.

Clark nods. "My whole native language in fact. I had weird symbols floating around inside my brain for weeks."

The hologram begins and Jor-El appears. "My father, Jor-El," Clark explains to Dinah who it is.

Dinah is caught by the resemblance. "You look just like him."

The hologram speaks in a language Dinah can't understand. Must be Clark's native language.

The image flickers to a blond woman with Clark's blue eyes.

"My mother, Lara," Clark explains. The image flickers back to Jor-El and Clark explains the summary about the message. About Krypton's destruction and Clark being saved by being sent here.

"Apart from my parents I've never shown this to anyone," he confesses.

"No-one?" Dinah queries in surprise.

Clark shakes his head.

Dinah then realises what a big deal this must be for him and he's showing it to her to prove he wants to move their relationship on. Dinah bites her lower lip and squeezes the hand she has never let go of. She leans her head on his shoulder and can feel him shake just slightly under the burden of emotion. Dinah moves her head over and kisses him gently below his ear. "Thank you," she says in a quiet voice.

"I'm not done yet," he tells her as he reaches over and slides the hatch of the ship open. He opens the hidden compartment and pulls out the blue data crystal as his father called it.

Dinah's eyes are mesmerized by the beautiful, almost glowing, blue diamond as she sees it. "What's that?" she asks.

"Honestly don't know for sure but when I hold it in my hand I always have this urge to take it north."

"To where?"

"Don't know." He turns his head to look at her. "Want to find out?"

"What?"

"It's like we were talking about. About dishonouring people. I've been dishonouring my parents by not doing the one thing they asked me to. The urge I feel must be something they did I can only assume. This crystal is suppose to hold all of Krypton's knowledge. By not using it I've been dishonouring their memory too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No," he says with a barely audible voice. "But I have to."

Dinah's heart reaches out to him. "I'll come with you. That's what a good girlfriend does. Supports her man."

Clark turns his head and kisses her quickly on the lips. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

Dinah grins widely. "Tell me something I don't know," she jokingly boasts.

_'I love you,' _Clark says in his head but not out-loud. Not yet. Need to let the hurt he caused heal a bit first he feels is wiser.

Dinah and Clark make their way out of the storm cellar back outside. For the life of her Dinah couldn't imagine her life reaching this place it is now but Clark's warm, gentle, laid-back, earthy manner has been something she has really enjoyed having in her life. The fact he looks like a Greek God isn't a bad thing either.

She loves him. She hasn't told him that yet but she does. Clark's...she can rely on Clark not to break her heart and what he is doing here only cements that belief. Is she ready to declare her love to him yet?

No.

Is there stuff they still need to talk about?

Yes...and they will in time. For now she is ready to embark on whatever new beginning this journey is about to take and for now she is happy with that.

Clark picks Dinah up once more and takes off into the air heading north. How far north he doesn't know yet. Many aspects of his life are up in the air at the moment. Heroes are not getting a good press. The Justice League is trying to reorganise itself and Clark is still trying to find his place.

Donna had been right up to a point. He was still that little lost boy in many ways but that had to change. He had to change for Dinah because he loved her. This last 2 weeks without her had been hellish and that is when he had concluded that was because he loved her and couldn't bear to be without her.

When he stepped on that bus, bound for Metropolis, after losing his mother Clark never imagined his life would end up where it is now. Definitely not this superheroing business and certainly never in a million years did he imagine finding someone as beautiful and special as Dinah.

He looks down at Dinah in his arms and his heart swells powerfully.

This is a new beginning for him, a new journey, like when he stepped on that bus.

This is a new beginning for him and Dinah because while there are many uncertainties about what they are about to do but one certainty he has is that he wants Dinah to be with him on this journey.

Her with him gives him hope for the future and he will try and make that future as good for them as it can be.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm going to end this right here and I know it leaves it very open ended but this is as far as I am willing to take this story. I came very close to abandoning this story but I decided I had written too much not to bring it to a conclusion even if it is an open ended one but as the title of the story says this is about a beginning only, where it ends I leave to your imagination. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. _

_AN1: I did write an epilogue before I decided to leave it here and what I'll do is post it as a separate story._


End file.
